A fight with Happy ending
by dunnia
Summary: Hello, my dear readers. This is a romance-story between Colonel John Sheppard, my absolutly favorite character in SGA and Dr. Caitlin Summer, a fictional character of my crazy mind. I wish you a lot of fun reading it, just enjoy, my friends.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my dear friend,_

_Before you start reading my story, I wanna warn you that the first chapter contains a few **spoilers** to the other following chapters. So if you hate it to be spoiled, then start with Chapter two instead of this one. If you don't mind, just go ahead and read it._

_I wish you all a lot of fun by reading the story I made up between Colonel John Sheppard, military leader of Atlantis and Dr. Caitlin Summer, a fictional character of my sometimes a bit crazy, twisted mind. At the time I started writing my story, I thought about 5 or 6 chapters, but meanwhile the characters are so deeply entrenched in my heart, and I still have so many ideas and stories in my head, that I can't tell when or if the story will end some day. LOL_

**A special day in Atlantis**

Chuck sat behind his control panel, lowered the shield and Kanaan, Holland and a few other Athosians entered the gate room. Amelia, sitting next to him, looked up and heaved a deep sigh. "God, I feel like I work at the New York Central Station, with all the traffic we've today. I hope we'll make it to the party in time." Chuck turned around. "Don't worry, as almost all invited guests are arrived by now, we won't miss anything." He assured her, with a quick smile. "But hey, what do I know, huh? I mean, I'm a guy, right? Means I don't need so much time to get all dolled up like you girls," he quipped, with a pertly smirk, and ducked fast as Amelia threw a paperball at him. "Don't you dare to get fresh with me, Chucky darling, or I'll kick you to the party." She muttered, and both started laughing and joking - like all the others in the city they were in a real good mood.

Atlantis resembled a busy behive today, but not out from an imminent danger, no, rather the whole city was on the run preparing for the big event called "The Friendshipday". This feast - a holiday for all nations, as compansation for all the different holidays they couldn't celebrate - was an idea of Dr. Elizabeth Weir she'd had in her first year here in Atlantis, and as it was a big success from the beginning on, they celebrated it once a year since then.

So, as the time had come again today, everybody was more than excited about the upcoming party which was a wonderful break from the daily routine, and it also seemed that even their enemies restrained themselves on that day because nothing unusually had happened - just like all the other years before. The whole day was filled with elaborate preperations - in the kitchen, the cooks were taking up the huge challenge to serve a delicious buffet for a few hundred people and the great fair hall was almost ready, wonderful decorated, only a few little details were left over. Now everyone had time to dress up, to look perfect this evening.

In another part of the huge city lay the apartment of Colonel John Sheppard. It was a wonderful, wide two-level appartment. The first floor was partioned in a spacious livingroom with a large balcony, a cozy dining area, a guest room with a small bath and a kitchen with all mod cons. A flight of stairs lead to the second floor, including a generous bedroom with an adjacent bath, three ample separate rooms and another bathroom in addition. The rooms were simple and plain but very snuggish arranged.

In the master-bedroom, John Sheppard stood in front of the mirror, freshly showered and shaved, just wearing a pair of boxers and a white shirt. He grimaced and tried to keep his patience while he fought a tough battle with his tie. In about two hours the party will start, so plenty of time to get ready for the big event – normally. But not with this stupid, uncooporative thing of a tie, god damned, this already was his third try to get the perfect tie-knot. Frustrated with himself and the whole matter, he breathed a few curses in a low voice while he ruffled wildly his dark, rebellious hair, just to leave it more rumpled as before, and grimaced again while he gave it a new shot.

The reflection of the mirror showed a tall clean-limbed attractive man with a few silver sparkles in his sideburns, a clear-cut handsome face, luscious lips - and very remarkable hazel-green eyes. The intense look of his expressive eyes was absolutely mesmerizing, and was able to distract a lot of people, specially the women, once his gaze rested on them. John Sheppard was nearly fourty-three years by now, and his appearance was a real eye candy, in any way - his tanned body was perfectly trained, without any needless fat, muscular and well-portioned in every way.

Of course, he knew about his attraction on the female gender and with one snip of his fingers he could choose - if he'd wanted to. But this part of his life belonged to the past for quite a while. John looked at his reflection and with a sly glance, he conversed with himself. "Well John Sheppard, who'd've ever thought that you'll stuck with one woman for the rest of your life, huh?" And a self-contended smile flashed over his face.

At that very moment, he heard the voices of his wife and daughter, coming out from the next room and his smile turned into a broad grin, his eyes sparkling roguishly. As usual, they were wrangling again since both were blessed with great obstinacy and a good deal of fierly temper. "Lizzie, please stand still, I'm not finished with you, honey. In a few minutes Ronon will arrive to pick you up, together with Liam and Torren, and you aren't ready then." Caitlins voice was very calm, still - but John was wondering for how long. Still struggling with this darn tie, he waited for his daughters reaction. And he hadn't to wait for long.

A rebellious silver voice rang out from the neighbour room, uttering a clear and vehement protest. "Oh, Mom, I hate this. I don't wanna stand still and I don't wanna wear this dress, it's scratching my neck and I want to wear my boots, not these stupid shoes." While his daughter was still complaining loudly, he heard the sound of her stamping feet on the ground. _'Guh!'_ He thought, and made a face. _'That's it! Lizzie sweetheart, I think, now you have reached the critical point by your mom.' _But he could understand his daughter; he also hated it to wear formal clothes.

"Elizabeth Sheppard," was all Caitlin said, but her voice sounded very rigid now, tolerating no dissent. Lizzie knew exactly how far she could push it, and calling by her full name was the borderline. She sighed deeply and accepted her fate. It was silent in the child room now, but not for long because after a minute he already heard them laughing again.

Soon after that, Lizzie rushed into the bedroom, a lively nearly five year old tornado, with shoulder-long chestnut-brown wavy hair like her mother and the same amazing hazel-green eyes like her father – a fine-boned person with a tremendous portion of energy. She jumped onto the bed and hopped up and down, shouting in a funny sing-sang without stopping her moves. "Hi Daddy. I'm ready and you're not. And Ronon will come with Liam and Torren and then we'll see the fair hall before you do, and we'll blow up ballons and I'm so curious how everything looks."

A bright smile appeared on Johns face as he turned around, and his eyes rested tenderly on his bubbly daughter. "That sounds absolute wonderful to me, sweetheart. Come here, my little angel." He called out, and spread out his arms. With a whoop of joy, Lizzie jumped right into his stretched out arms and flung her small arms tightly around his neck while she spread tiny little kisses on his face.

John wrapped his arms around her, huggling her tight and spun her around, enjoying her little screams and laughter. Looking into the mirror, they started to make funny faces, giggling and tickling each other, and the air was filled with his deep and her silver laughter. Caitlin, still wearing an old shirt and sweatpants, her chestnut long hair pinned up to a thick knot, came over and leant quietly at the door frame while she watched the whole scene, and a bright smile passed her face by this sight.

To see her husband so blithe and lighthearted made her incredibely happy. She could remember of other, darker times - times where it had happened right in front of her eyes that John had struggled with himself, had fought against some demons of the past, against his own fears. They'd gone through some rough times, had lost a few good friends and also had feared for each others life, more than once – but together they'd managed it very succesful to get through all these sometimes hard and painful experiences – and it had welded them even more together, their bond was so deep and strong that only death was able to tear them apart.

Caitlins smile deepened, became warm and tender while she watched her wonderful husband joking and laughing and cuddling with their adorable daughter, and her mind started to wander back to the time they'd first met each other. One morning in the messhall eight years ago, she'd been recently arrived here in Atlantis, she'd seen a very attractive man with dark wild untamed hair and a disarming smile on his face.

Suddenly her gaze had met his and she'd looked into the most wonderful, most distracting eyes she'd ever seen. It was just a brief moment, but this breathtaking moment was enough to let her get lost in him forever. Of course she'd known, that a lot of rumours had been going around about him, that he was a ladykiller and a sunnyboy, always on the hunt but never to catch. But despite all the gossip she'd taken the risk and after various meetings she'd also known that not even half of the rumours were true.

Well, he surely wasn't innocent, but behind his sunnyboy-image she'd met the real John Sheppard - a very reliable, protective and sensitive man, always helpful and caring about his people. But she'd also noticed very fast that he was one of the brooding kind, used to solve his personal issues all by his own, to keep it all secretly inside - his true thoughts and feelings, his fears and worries. Yet, somehow she'd found a way to get through to him, had convinced him that he could entrust himself to her, unconditionally - and slowly he'd opened himself to her, not only his heart, but also his very soul. Here and there, the demons came back, trying to tease him again, but now they fought against them together.

Caitlin stroked with her hand gently over the soft round of her belly and smiled happily by the thought that in about twenty-five weeks they would welcome their second child. "Now, so far I can see you two really have a lot of fun, right?" She moved forward and beamed a bright smile at them. Hearing her voice, John and Lizzie turned around, both with a charming smile on their faces, and Caitlin got overwhelmed with kisses while they wrapped their arms around her. She laughed merrily and simply enjoyed this light and wonderful moment.

Yet, when the doorbell rang, Lizzie struggled to get off Johns arm. "That's Ronon with Liam and Torren. I'm coming." She shouted and, barely with her feet on the ground, ran like a little dervish downstairs to open the door. "I wonder from whom she got that wild temper and bubbling energy." Caitlin smirked and shot a tender glance at her husband. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm innocent, honey." John gave her one of his irresistible smiles while he closed the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Sure you are, as always, right?" She laughed softly, curled her arms around his waist from behind and leant shortly against his strong-muscled back. "I've noticed, that this is one of your favorite lines, honey. Oh I love you, my totally innocent husband." Caitlin kissed the nape of his neck and turned to go, but couldn't resist to give him a short pinch into his crunchy butt before she also went downstairs.

She hadn't even reached the door, when she already heard the voices of the two little boys. "I hope you're ready Lizzie because we won't miss anything." That was Torrens voice. He was Teylas and Kanaans son and only a few hours older than Lizzie – a lean boy with light brown hair, dark eyes and a bronzy skin, very active and always busy.

"Sure I'm ready, what do you think? And don't say because I'm a girl, I warn you." Was Lizzies catty answer to Torrens hidden insinuation. "Hi, Uncle Ron. " She beamed a bright smile at Ronon before she sent another fierly glance at Torren. "I didn't said that." Torren grumbled. "Yes you did, you moron. She isn't such a niminy-pinimy girl like the others, she is more like you and me." This huge compliment came from Liam, who was the youngest with his four years, but surely not the weakest of the three.

Liam was the son of Ronon and Mary and one look at him was enough to know why he'd the nickname BamBam. He was a powerful handsome boy, who seemed to have inherted the best parts of his parents. He'd the clean-limbed body shape and large frame of his father and was a good deal larger than Torren and Lissy. His thick wavy hair was darkbrown, almost black and as rebellious as his temper.

His deep-blue eyes, another gift from his mother besides her fierly temper, were surely a salient part in his nature-tanned face and right now they sparkle very brightly at Lizzie while he gave Torren an inconspicuous nudge. Well it was supposed to be inconspicuous, but blessed with the strength of his father, Liam had underestemated his power a bit and his gentle nudge almost lifted Torren of his feet.

"Hey BamBam, behave yourself will you?" Ronon gave his son a short, but very mild sounded warning while a short grin rushed over his mostly serious face, just for a moment. "Okay, sorry Dad." Liam mumbled and flicked a cheeky smile at Lizzie who started to giggle. Caitlin laughed softly by this sight and exchanged a knowing gaze with the tall, well-built and attractive Satedan. They both knew that Liam definitely had a strong faible for Lizzie. And for Lizzie, Liam was just her hero with his sharp-witted mind and his strength. It was really cute to watch both of them.

"Hi Ronon and hi boys, are you struggling again?" Caitlin chuckled as she watched amused the scene. Of course, Torren didn't want to be left with egg on his face and returned Liams nudge with a good tackle from aside, but Liam didn't even waver. Instead, he just shrugged merely his shoulder and this time, he lifted Torren from his feet. Or better said Torren had lifted himself of his feet because of the heavy rebounce of his own tackle.

"Hi Linnie. Yep, you can say that, like they always do." Ronon confirmed calmly, with his deep and low voice as he smoothly reached out his hands to grab one boy with the left and the other with the right. He seized them by their collars just to held them easily like two limp ragdolls up in the air while the boys struggle wildly with their feet. "Hey, I said it's enough okay? Otherwise you two can celebrate in your rooms. Copy that?" His deep low growl rolled over the floor and the two boys knew that they'd reached the end of the rope.

Both were nodding approvingly as they turn their heads up to peer at Ronons face. Seeing the twitch around the corners of his mouth, a big cheeky smile spread over their faces and both started to giggle whilst Ronon shaked them back and forth. Caitlin laughed heartly and Lizzie joined her with her silver laughter. "Hey Chewy, trouble with the wild gang?" John had heard the noise upstairs and came also down to take a curious look. "Hi Buddy, no everything is under control here." Ronon answered and a big grin spread over his face when John approached the door.

He released the boys and the two just slumped on the floor and started to giggle again. "Hi Uncle Shep. You look funny, you know that?" Liam laughed and his eyes sparkle joyfully. "Why? Hey, I think I'm perfectly dressed. Don't you think too, Linnie?" John smirked and curling one arm around Caitlin to pull her closer, he watched amused the two boys, rolling laughingly over the floor. "Absolutely sweetheart, you'll be the star on the party with that daring outfit." Caitlin laughed softly and brushed a kiss on his cheek while she leant against him.

Liam stood up and came closer, tugging at Johns boxers. "You forgot your pants, Uncle Shep and you wear pink-checked boxers." The little boy couldn't stop giggling, his face was gleaming with joy and his blue eyes were sparkling so bright and clear, it was a pleasure to look at him. "Let me tell you a secret, BamBam." John let go of Caitlin and kneeled down to the little boy. "The girls are totally crazy about you when you wear pink-checked boxers, they're absolutely fond of it." He wiggled his eyebrows and his hand came up to ruffle Liams wild hair while he threw a conspiratorial glance at him. "If you don't believe me, just ask Aunt Linnie or Lizzie."

With a broad grin on his face, Liam shot a proofing glance at Caitlin and Lizzie. Caitlin nodded smilingly and Lizzie beamed a bright smile at him. "Oh yes, I love them. They're real cool you know, like my whole Dad." She answered with utter conviction and her small hand came up to shape Johns face while she squeezed a heartly kiss on his cheek. "Thanks very much, my sweet angel." John whispered softly and gave his daughter a tender hug.

Liam looked up to his father. "Dad, I need pink-checked boxers." He stated with a serious face. The adults tried to surpress their laughter. "Not my ressort, son. That's something you should tell your Mom." Ronon answered with an amused smile and stroke softly through Liams hair while his eyes rested lovingly on his son. "How is Mary today, Ronon? Still feeling sick or is it a bit better by now?" Caitlin asked, throwing a concerned look at Ronon.

"She feels great today, thank God, and I really hope it will stay that way." Ronon answered and heaved a deep sigh of relief, in unison with his son. Mary was also pregnant at the time, but only just in the first weeks and even the sight of food had made her sick. Accordingly to that, she was in a real nasty mood lately and her two men, mostly Ronon had to pay for it.

"But you don't even think that this had stopped her big mouth, oh my. I would say just exactly the opposite. I'm sure not even a hundred wraith will manage it to shut her up, believe me." Ronon rolled annoyed his eyes, but at the same time, a tender smile played around his sensual mouth by thinking of his Mary.

He loved and adored his strong beautiful wife very much, and he was grateful and happy that he'd ventured the step into a new partnership. After his first wife had been killed through the hands of the wraith during the huge attack on his home planet, he actually never wanted to bond himself so tight to a woman again. But never say never!

It was round Johns and Caitlins wedding seven years ago that it suddenly had radioed between them and he'd found an equal, reliable partner in her. She loved him the way he was, with all his little idiosyncrasies and had never tried to change him. They were very lucky together and he was proud as a peacock of his wonderful wife and their gorgeous son, and utterly happy that another child was on it's way. Life really had turned to its best for Ronon Dex.

"Hell yes, you can say that, buddy. She surely can talk you into the ground just like that. I love your crazy wife, you know that?" John smirked by reminding of all the little banter he'd with Mary over the last years. Caitlin smirked too and a warm feeling flooded through her body by the thought of her best and dearest friend.

Mary was very special for her and she loved her very much. "I'm glad to hear that, Ronon. Let me guess, she'd kicked you and Liam out the door, right?" She knew that Mary loved to have an hour for her own and she loved to spend that time with a hot relaxing bath and nice music in the background.

Ronon laughed heartly and his eyes sparkle brightly when he looked at Caitlin. "You guessed right, Linnie. Just like that, with the explanation she needs time for her own to look perfect."

Liam shook his head by his fathers words and made a funny face. "Yes, don't know why. I think, she looks always beautiful." He mentioned with the wisedom of a four year old boy, who loved and admired his mother to death. Ronon shot a gentle glance at his son. "You're right buddy, she surely is. Okay, I suggest we just go and look what we can discover. What do you think, guys?" He asked and at once, all three kids clung enthusiastically screaming on him like a leech.

"Alright, I take that as a clear yes." With a loud heartly laughter he grabbed all three easily under his arms and turned around. "See you later on the party." He called back at John and Caitlin while he strode down the floor and spun his fidgety package wildly around, escorted by the joyful and happy squeals of the kids.

"Have fun with those goblins and see you later," Caitlin called after Ronon and closed the door. "I love our friends and the kids and our life here. I'm very happy, you know that?" She smiled at her husband and curled his waist. "And I love you, very very much, my gorgeous man." John laid his arm around her shoulder and she snuggeld against him while they went upstairs. "I know. Maybe you can express your love to me in, let's say, a more physical way? I would really appriciate that." He whispered enticingly into her ear and nuzzled her neck to underline his words.

Caitlin laughed softly while a pleasant shower ran down her spine by his tender touches. "Why doesn't that really surprise me, John Sheppard. But I've to disappoint you because I've to get ready by myself and I haven't even started yet." With a sweet smile she refused his offer, pulled out of his arm and entered the bedroom. Already slipping out of her shirt and sweatpants, she walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, to see which dress she should choose for the evening.

John had followed her and leaning with his shoulder relaxed against the wall, he regarded her thoroughly. "You know John. I'm really happy that Mary is over this annoying part of her pregnancy, and I'm surely happy as hell that I've been spared from this awful sickness this time." Caitlin remarked while she faltered between the wine-red dress and the midnight-blue one. "Mhmm, me too," was Johns casual answer. He wasn't really listening to her words because his mind was busy with other, more carnal thoughts while his hungry eyes slid eagerly over her tempting body.

'_Damned, she really is an eye-candy, so darn beautiful and sexy,'_ John thought and bounced of the wall to sneak smoothly closer while his mind captured and stored every delicious detail of her. He was really fond of her wonderful long hair that cascaded like a silken curtain over her shoulders when she wore it unbound, and he surely loved her fine porcellan skin and her gracile face with those amazing emerald green eyes and such a tempting sinful mouth, he could spend a life time of kissing her full red lips. His burning gaze slid over her tempting neck to her flawless decollete and down further to her full well-formed breasts, encased in a thin lacy bra.

Last night came into his mind and his already heatened blood stirred up even more, roared hotly through his veins, right into his groin. His body hardened and tightened and he was fully aroused in no time. Caitlin looked over to him and bobbed. "John Sheppard, what are you staring at?" She teased him, hands on her hips and looked into his face, noting his longing gaze and the wild passion in his mesmerizing eyes. She could nearly feel the need and desire his body sent out at her, and soft tremors ran through her body, let her shudder with pleasure.

A devilish smile played around his sensual mouth while his eyes sparkle invitingly at her. With a smooth motion, John pulled one arm around her waist and tugged her closer to press her body tight against his. He stroked softly over her hair and opened the hair barette, so that her hair fell smoothly down her back. His hand slid down to her face and with a soft touch, he let his fingers slide slowly over the seam of her full red lips. "I'm just looking at a very beautiful, very tempting woman, you know." He whispered and his low and sensual voice vibrated through her body, let her shiver in anticipation. His fingers stroked gently down her neck, brushed tenderly over her collar bone and skimmed down further to caress softly the swell of her breasts.

"Besides that, you haven't really thought I would give up so easily, do you?" He murmured and leant forward to let his lips follow the hot trail of his fingers while his hands glided teasingly up and down her body, searching and finding her intrigued spots. Caitlin smelled his clean and masculine scent mingled with his aftershave, felt his hands and lips, skimming gently over her bare skin, and started to tremble and shiver while her body went instantly into a melt-down.

"We don't have time, John. The party…." She moaned softly, but it was just a weak protest because her body had already made its own decision, and Caitlin closed her eyes as she gave herself up to him, enjoying every soft touch and every tender kiss of him. "Sweetheart, we're alone and we got two hours,…" John whispered roughly and returned to her sinful mouth. He kissed her, so soft and gentle she melted even more under his touch. His lips were smooth and warm when they met hers and she felt his tongue, sliding softly over the seam of her lips and his teeth, nibbling gently on her lowerlip until she let him in.

His mouth clung to hers and John dunked deep into her dark and hot mouth, his tongue tangling and twining in an erotic dance with hers while he reveled in her sweet delicious taste, a mixture of spice and honey he never could get enough of. His hands skimmed lightly over her back and he opened the clasp of her bra, slid the straps down her shoulder and stroked softly over the white creamy flesh of her breasts, caressing them with slight tender touches, his fingers tugging and teasing gently at her nipples, turning them into hard peaks while he deepened his kiss.

Caitlin moaned deeply, every teasing touch of him aroused her even more until her entire body was burning for his and she thought she was going up in flames. "Oh God, this is a mean assault, honey but I love it. Just get rid of your clothes. Now." She gasped and arched her burning body demandingly against him. Her hands were shaking when she tugged wildly at his perfect bonded tie, nearly ripped his shirt off him while John teared her panties off her and worked himself rapidly out of his boxers at the same time.

"Much better," he groaned when he felt her skin to skin and wrapping his arms tight around her, he kissed her, again and again, hard and passioned and demanding. Caitlin felt his erection, thick and hard, against her womb and another needy moan left her throat while her hands stroked gently down his perfect muscled body until she reached his strong thighs. When she stroked him from balls to head and her hand wrapped his silken length, her fingers sliding softly up and down, teasing gently his velvet knob, a streak of lightning rushed through his body like a racing fire storm, let him jerk and harden even more.

With a deep groan, John pushed against her as he broke his kiss to devour her neck, her throat just to return to her sinful mouth. A ravenous hunger burst through him, and with a smooth motion he just lifted her and laid her down on the bed, stretching his body beside her while his hands ran in a soft caress over her body.

"Hell Linnie, I want you, right here and now." He groaned, his voice hoarse and rough and bent his head to kiss her soft full breasts, his tongue swirling and his teeth tugging softly at her hard nipples, erecting them even more while his hand slid smoothly down her belly to cup her soft mound, his fingers cleaving her wet hot folds and slip easily inside her.

Caitlin arched against him and a soft cry escaped her mouth when he tormented her with the play of his hand, with his hot mouth and teasing tongue. Her emerald green eyes were dark with desire, were glowing fierly at him when she looked into his burning hungry eyes. One hand clutched his hair and the other ran slowly over his chest down to his hips, tugging at him.

"Take me, John, now… please." She panted, her voice just a desperate plea and spread invitingly her legs, her entire body yearning for him, begging him to fill her, to take her over completely. John looked down at her, his hungry gaze swept over her fully aroused body and the air hitched in his lungs by this sight. "You're so darn beautiful Linnie, I could eat you alive." He whispered, his voice edgy with need and shifting slightly, he settled between her thighs.

When he pushed his hard cock deep inside her hot wet haven, a deep growl left his throat and he stilled for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being inside her before he started to move his hips, very slowly. "God, this feels so good, honey. I'll never get enough of you." He whispered huskily and looked down at her, watching the pleasure and sensations written on her face while he pushed deeper through her tight velvet folds, tormenting her with long slow strokes.

"I love you John. Just kiss me." Caitlin moaned with pleasure while they rock together, skin to skin, in perfect unison. John lowered his head, swallowed her next soft moan and kissed her, hot and fierly and passionate. He felt her body shivering, quavering under him, felt the muscles of her silken channel clamping tight around him, gripping him hard, and a deep shudder of pleasure ran through him, let him swell even more inside her.

Caitlin was spiraling inside with every stroke of him and felt the tension building higher and higher until a ripple of sensations rushed through her body, over and over again and she couldn't do anything but screaming out loud his name, her body writhing and wrenching uncontrollable under him while he was already pushing her into the next climax.

Slowly, he increased his tempo, plunged even harder and deeper inside her and enjoyed her desperate cries, her soft moans and the feel of her smooth responsive body, wrenching and wrangling so eagerly under him. Hell, she was so beautiful in her need and desire for him, and the way she surrendered completely to him aroused him even more. He felt a wild untamed passion racing through his body like hot flames and a searing fire burned in his gut and his groin, threatening him to consume him alive.

When John withdrew his body, almost leaving hers just to slam deep into her again in one hard stroke, Caitlin closed her eyes and a small soft whimper left her throat. This soft little sound and the way her body tensed and tightened around him, he knew he'd driven her past the point she thought she could take. She was mindless with pleasure now, writhing beneath him, lifting up to meet the hard surge of his body into hers.

He reveled in the feel of her muscles rippling and gripping, so desperate for him and began to drive hard into her, clamping her ankles to his shoulders so he had the perfect angle and he could piston into her faster and faster. Her muscles tighten even more, pulsing around him, clasping him tightly until he uttered a hoarse cry and the world around her went black and then filled with colors. The explosion ripped through her body, a storm of such intensity she couldn't even cry out anymore.

John felt her body rippling and pulsing around him like a hot, silken fist and couldn't hold on anymore. Violent unrelented pleasure roared up from his toes and pouring down from his head to center in his groin and he felt his knees go as he emptied himself into her and pulse after hot pulse jetted deep inside her. He let go of her ankles, helped her legs to the bed and allowed his own body to settle over the soft cushion of hers.

For a moment or two they didn't move, both trying to slow down their wild thumping hearts and their ragged breathing. Caitlin combed lovingly through his wild hair, stroked softly over his neck down his back and nibbled at his ear. Soft pleasant shower ran down his spine at her fondlings and with a soft sigh he lifted his head and brushed a soft kiss on her lips. "God, this was good. I love you, my beautiful wife." He whispered tenderly and a very satisfied smile rushed over his face as he eased his weight off her and rolled aside, taking her with him.

Caitlin laughed softly and looked down at him. Her long brown her fell over him like a silk curtain and brushed over his skin, in a soft gentle caress. John just enjoyed this pleasant feeling while she smothered his face with soft featherlight kisses. "Oh yes, it surely was, my gorgeous husband. I love you John, I love you so much." She murmured against his lips and kissed him very soft and tender.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she snuggled against him, purring like a contented kitten, still feeling soft shudders in her lap, and stroked with her hand caressingly over his chest, her fingers tangling in his chest hair, tugging gently at the few stray silver hairs between the dark ones.

"Oh, that's cozy, I could lay here for hours." Caitlin whispered lazily and cuddled tighter against him, entwining her arms and legs around him and the soft move of her smooth warm body sent a pleasant shiver through his entire body. John growled softly and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him and in this tight embrace they just rest there, enjoying each other's body warmth and closeness.

A few minutes later, Caitlin rolled of him and stretched languorously her body. "God, I feel so good and very lazy, you know?" She looked at him, with a tender smile on her face and reached out her hand, her fingers sliding gently through his wonderful wild hair. "Actually we should thank Ronon that he gave us this spare time. Just you and me, I really enjoy this rare gift." John rolled on his side, propped his head with one hand and looked lovingly down at her, his eyes sliding tenderly over her face.

"Hey, you're right. I'll might do that when we see him later." He smiled cheekily at her while his hand stroked in long caressing circles down her body just to rest gingerly on her belly. "Don't you dare to do that, John Sheppard. I warn you." Caitlin muttered indulgently and looked up to him. A soft smile played around her full lips and her green eyes sparkle brightly at him, radiating so much love and happiness, a sense of pleasure flew through his body and wrapped his heart in warmth. John felt dizzy with love and happiness, and once again he thought that he really was favored by fortune.

He had everything a man always wanted in his life, a good home, very good friends and a wonderful family, with a beautiful strong wife who truly loved him and a sweet adorable daughter who spent him so much joy and love every day. His hand brushed gently over the soft arch of her belly where the next visible proof of their love grew up and a happy smile rushed over his face while he looked down at her, with a soft glance in his eyes.

Caitlin noticed the blurry shimmer in his eyes and her hand came up to cradle his face, stroked tenderly along his jaw line. "What is it, John?" She asked softly. "Nothing, I'm just happy that I have you and Lizzie, that's all. I love you two so much, Linnie." He whispered and his voice sounded a bit rough and hoarse.

Her eyes slid over his beloved face and once again she felt such a huge rush of love flooding through her for this wonderful man, her heart stumbled wildly, just skipped a beat or two and tears clogged in her throat. Her hand was shaking a bit when she curled his neck to gave him a gentle tug, bringing his face closer to hers. "I know, John, we know that. I love you too, so much it hurts sometimes. I'm more as happy with you, you're my life, you and Lizzie."

John just kissed her, so soft and gentle she could weep. Caitlin enfolded him in her arms and with a soft sigh, he rested his head between her full soft breasts, listened to her steady heartbeat and closed his eyes, just savoured the warmth of her smooth body, the wonderful feel of her soft skin under his hands and inhaled her delicious sweet scent.

It was quiet and peaceful in the room, her hands ran softly through his hair, skimmed gently over his skin and he just gave himself up to the feeling of perfect harmony and oneness they shared. Caitlin laughed faintly over the deep humming sound he made while she caressed him, and her soft laughter was reason enough for him to raise his head. "What's so funny?" He asked and drew his eyesbrows together. "Come on, I wanna laugh too."

Caitlin smirked down at him and ruffled his hair. "You're funny or better said the sound you've made. I just thought I've a huge tiger laying on my chest, purring contentedly." A small grin appeared on his face, let him look so much younger, almost boyish. Caitlin loved this special smile of him. "Okay, I like huge tiger. I like it very much. Tiger sounds really good to me." John blinked at her and spread soft tiny kisses on her breasts. "And you've lied, honey. We aren't alone. You forgot our son."

Caitlin chuckled softly while she enjoyed the feel of his lips, brushing gently over her skin all the way down to her belly. "You don't know if it will be a boy or a girl, John." He lifted his head and a broad smile rushed over his face. "Oh yes. I was right with Elizabeth the first time, and I'm right again, you'll see."

Bending his head down again, he brought his mouth near her belly and brushed a soft kiss on him. "Hi my little sweetheart, how are you feeling today? Feeling comfortable in there, now the earth quake is over?" He whispered softly, and his low and deep voice vibrated through her body.

Caitlin started to giggle and John looked up, his eyes sparkling joyfully at her. "Hey, it must be an earth quake for him when I rock you, right?" Still giggling, her hand came up and she tipped against his nose. "Maybe, but that's harmless. And you said him again. You can't know that by now, maybe it's a girl again."

His eyebrow shot up and he shook unbelievingly his head before he turned his attention back to her belly. "Don't listen to your very beautiful but sometimes foolish mother, son. You and I know it better, right? Ouch!" He flinched and sat straight up, pretending a frown. "Stop pinching me, you violent wife." Caitlin laughed heartly about his funny face. "Hey, what I am now, foolish or violent?"

John flicked a cheeky smile at her. "I would say both, and you forgot beautiful. I said that too, right?" Caitlin also sat straight up and her eyes sparkle brightly at him while she captured his face with both hands to kiss him. "Right. So I'm foolish, violent and beautiful? That sounds like a crazy wife to me, don't you think?"

His sensual mouth curled up to a broad smile and his mesmerizing eyes turned into a warm green as he returnerd her bright look. "Oh yes, and I love that crazy woman very much, you know. And you'll see that I'm right. In here there grows a very healthy, very good looking boy. Right, John Ronon Sheppard?" Tapping with his finger against her belly, his smile widened by looking at her face. "Hey, don't look so surprised. It's a great name for a boy, right? And it's practical too, we can call him just JR. Sounds good to me."

Caitlin laughed loud and heartly and curled her arms around his neck. "And I'm crazy, huh? You've watched to much Dallas, or what?" She kissed him softly. "But it's okay for me. If it's a boy, you can name him so if you want." With a winner smile on his face, he bent down his head and spread another kiss on her belly. "You hear that son? Now you already got a name. All you have to do is to grow up to a strong healthy boy."

He laid his hand on her belly, in a loving and protective way and a tender smile appeared on his face while his eyes glance softly at her. "I love you, sweetheart. And I love our kids. I can't wait to feel him moving and kicking, you know?" He whispered and kissed her softly while his hand stroked gently in a slow caress over the slight roundness of her stomach before he stood up to walk in a slow lazy pace to the bath.

Caitlin laid her hand on her belly and smiled faintly. "You don't have to wait long for that, I guess maybe a week and you can feel the first tender twitches. And in two months or so my belly will look like a bowl." She heaved a soft sigh by that thought. "Then you must be very imaginative again, honey." John threw a devilish smile at her and his eyes start to sparkle archly. "Hey, no problem for me. We've done that before when you've carried Lizzie. And I'd a lot of ideas then, remember?"

Caitlin chuckled softly and shot an amused glance at him. "Oh yes, I remember. I still wonder where you've learned that. No wait, don't tell me, I really don't wanna know." John cast another cheeky smile over his shoulder at her. "I wouldn't tell you anyway, honey." A soft laugh was her answer while her gaze followed him on his way to the bath. She loved to watch him, to watch the smooth motion of his strong muscles when he moved - and the delicious sight of his perfect sculptured firm butt wasn't bad either.

"I know exactly, where you're looking at, you naughty girl!" He teased her and jumped laughingly aside to avoid the flying cushion she threw after him. With a broad smile he turned around. "Oh, and remember honey, we've to catch up a party." Caitlin startled and jumped of the bed. Damned, she really forgot the party. Cursing under her breath, she rushed through the room, following him into the bath.

"John Sheppard, you could remind me a bit earlier, don't you think? Damned, this is your fault. Now we've to hurry. At least make sure your tie-knot is perfect at the first go, will you?" She muttered, her eyes sparkling with anger and gave him a soft punch against his flat belly. John laughed aloud and looked at her, with an amused glance in his eyes. "Oh Linnie, I love it when you're so enraged and furious. You're absolutly sweet then."

Before she could punch him again, he caught her around the waist and wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her tight against him. His hands stroke softly over her back and his fingers tangle in her long silky hair while he brushed a soft kiss on the top of her head. At once, her rage was gone just like that and she leant against his broad chest as she curled her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, savouring the wonderful moment to lay in the arms of the man she loved more than her life, and her heart ached. She really loved him so much, that it hurt sometimes.

Half an hour later on their way to the fair hall, they ran into Rodney McKay and his wife Jennifer, former Dr. Keller. "Hi Rodney, hi Jenny, nice to see you." Caitlin welcomed them and squeezed her friends. John gave Jennifer one of his charming smiles. "Jenny, you look fabulous, you know that? Hey Rodney, have you told your wife that she looks very beautiful this evening or do I've to remind you again?" He teased McKay.

Jennifer laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't make fun of me, John Sheppard. I feel like a hippo with thinny legs right now and I know I also look that way. Gosh! And my back is killing me." She muttered, but her eyes sparkle brightly while she laid her hands on her heavy swollen bulge. It was more than obvious for everyone that she was heavily pregnant, for at least another two weeks.

Rodney made a face at John before he cast a proud glance at his wife, with a contented smile on his face. "Of course I told her that, more than once. But she won't believe me." He muttered softly and put his arm around her shoulder while he brushed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Caitlins gaze slid over Rodney, noting his fine dark suit he wore tonight. "Wow Rodney, you also look great this evening. Watch it Jen, there are surely enough women who'll throw an eye on him."

McKay cast a short side glance at her, just to check if she was teasing him. But her face was absolutely serious and he smiled even more. "Thanks Linnie, that's nice of you to say. And you really seem to mean it." Caitlin looked astonished at him. "Of course Rodney, what do you think?" Jenny giggled and nudged her softly. "Because you're married to Mr. I-love-teasing-Rodney-McKay, you know?" She prompted, with a short glance at John. "Oh right, how could I forget it." Caitlin answered and chuckled while they walked slowly down the floor, already in reach of the feast hall.

"Hey, I know exactly that you love that part of me, honey. So don't look so innocent." John smiled softly and curling Caitlins waist, he drew her closer to brush a flutter of a kiss on her cheek before he peered over to Rodney. "And wait until you see Ronon. Mary had stuffed him into a fine suit too, he looks very…..unusual." Rodney flicked an amused smile at him and the two men grinned broadly at each other. Caitlin gave her husband a soft nudge. "Stop that, John Sheppard. Ronon looks absolutely great. He's a very handsome man, you know?"

With an amused side glance at his wife, John jostled McKay. "Can you believe that, Rodney? My wife looks at other men while she had the best looking man at her side." McKay grinned at him. "Hey, this must be the wild caveman-image of Ronon. We can't cope with that, my friend." He joked and both started to laugh. Caitlin shook her head about them.

"You two are really foolish, you know." She smiled softly and curled her arms around Johns waist. "But I love foolish and you know what else? You aren't only the best looking man, you're the best man in here and the very best part is, you're mine alone." She whispered softly against his ear. "And that makes me to a very proud and happy woman, you know. I love you, John." Snuggling closer against him, she brushed a slight kiss on his neck and sparkled happily at him.

"Love you too." John mouthed at her and returned her bright smile while they entered the festival hall, which was already well-filled. The hall looked wonderful this evening, and music and laughter surrounded them while they plunged their way slowly through the crowd. Caitlins gaze wandered over the mass of the people, keeping an eye out for Ronons long huge shape, but John discovered him first and with an amused smirk, he nudged his wife softly to draw her attention on it.

As Caitlin followed Johns pointing finger, she'd to smile too because the sight really was hilarious. Ronon stood together with Mary and the kids next to Carson Beckett, who was very traditional dressed tonight. He wore a real scottish kilt, even though he didn't look very happy at the moment about it, because the kids tried to lurk under his kilt the whole time. Rodney and Jenny saw it also, and both chuckled softly by this hilarious picture.

"Poor Carson, I bet he wishes by now, he'd choose another outfit, right?" Caitlin laughed while they moved slowly forward just to bump almost into Richard Woolsey, the leader of Atlantis. He was correctly dressed like always and with perfect manners he welcomed them. "I'm glad to see you all here this evening. Ladies, you both look absolutely gorgeous. John, Rodney, I really envy you two, you know that?" He smiled charmingly at the women who thanked him for his compliment, with a warm smile.

"Hey, I certainly won't argue with you about that, Richard." John replied and gave his wife a prideful sideglance. Caitlin wore her wine-red simple-tailored dress tonight, with a low-cut neckline that revealed a nice view on her decollete, and the color of her dress emphasized her beauty. The only jewelery she was wearing were her golden wedding ring, which was very simple and plain designed; her beautiful ornated engagement ring with a perfect blood red jewel in the middle, and a slim chain with a brilliant heart, Johns wedding gift.

Her wonderful brown long hair cascaded in smooth silky waves over her shoulders and underlined her natural grace. She was a real eye-candy, and John was the perfect addition to her. In his fine dark suit, white shirt and matching tie compared with his tanned smart face and his full dark hair he surely attracted a lot of attention; they really made a gorgeous couple.

After a little small talk with Woolsey and others here and there, they finally made their way to Ronon and the others. Caitlin laughed heartly when she looked at the Satedan because all three kids clung on his legs and everytime he shook one, the air was filled with cheery screams and laughter. "Hey Buddy, you do know that you've three little ticks at your legs, huh?" John joked and chuckled amused.

Ronon grinned at him. "Yeah, and somehow I can't get rid of them." Saying this words, he shook his legs again and the screaming laughter started all over. Yet, hearing her fathers voice, Lizzie immediately let go of Ronon just to jump over to her parents. "Mom, Dad! I was waiting for you, for soooooooooo long, you know that?" She called out, spreading wide her arms to underline her words, and looked reproachfully up to them, but only for a second.

The moment, John pulled his arms around her to lift her up, her eyes sparkle brightly again and a sweet smile curled around her little mouth. "Oh, really? I'm sorry my little angel, your Mom needs so long to get ready, you know." He answered with a broad smirk on his face and cast a cheeky glance at Caitlin. "Sure, blame it on me. I don't mind at all." She laughed softly and bent forward to brush a kiss on Lizzies cheek.

"Do you have fun with Ronon and the boys, sweetheart?" She asked her daughter and Lizzie flung one arm around her neck while she curled the other around Johns neck and spread tiny kisses on their cheeks, in turns. "Yes, a lot of fun." She admitted with a beaming smile and started to tell them what they'd done the whole time. John and Caitlin listened amused to the lively speech of their daughter. Suddenly Lizzies gaze fell on Rodney and Jennifer and she interrupted herself just to shout loud "Hi Aunt Jenny, hi Uncle Oddly!" at them, with a wild hand wave.

Whilst Jenny waved smilingly back at her, Rodney stepped closer, with a bit of a grumpy face. "Lizzie sweetheart, I know exactly that you can speak my name perfectly by now. So stop calling me Uncle Oddly, okay?" The others tried to surpress their laughter. When Lizzie started to speak, she couldn't spell his name correctly and the result was Oddly in place of Rodney. The best thing was, that the other kids had adopted the nickname right away, so Rodney was commonly called Uncle Oddly.

John had found that very funny, in his opinion the perfect name for his friend, who wasn't exactly very excited about it and still wasn't right now. Lizzie signaled her father to set her down and stepped towards McKay. Standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, she looked up at him and pursed deprecatingly her lips by his request.

"No, I won't." She answered steadily, underlining her negation with a wild head shake. "Because I like Oddly much more than Rodney. Sounds much nicer to me and so cuddly, don't you think?" Was her perfect and absolutely logical answer - well at least in her opinion - and, beaming one of her irresistible smiles at him, she glanced up to him, waiting for his approval.

Rodney rolled his eyes and threw resignedly his hands in the air before he kneeled down, looking in her amazingly green eyes. "Okay, I give up Lizzie. Just call me Oddly, if you want it so much. I don't mind, sweetheart." He sighed softly, but a tender smile rushed over his face when Lizzie bent forward and, curling her arms around his neck, gave him a heartly kiss on his cheek. "I like you very very much, Uncle Oddly." She whispered and kissed him again before she turned around, jumping back to the boys.

The others couldn't restrain themselves anymore and burst out laughing. "Hey Uncle Oddly, come on, let's drink to that. Slàinte mhaith!" Carson grinned at his old friend and pushed a glass of whisky in his hand. Rodney tried to look insulted, but he gave up and joined their laughter. Returning Carsons scottish toast, he raised his glass and drank the whisky in one gulp. His face was priceless when he swallowed the strong stuff he wasn't used too, and the laughter increased.

Meanwhile Caitlin had turned to Mary and cast a bright glance at her. "Mary, I'm so glad to see you so well. You look absolutely great, you know that?" She said, admiringly while her eyes slid approvingly over the sensational appearance of her best friend. Mary was a beautiful woman with an exciting curvecous body, and dressed in a very elegant, tight blood-red dress with a daring neckline this evening, she looked really gorgeous. Together with her long black hair and her amazing deep-blue eyes she surely caught a lot of, mostly male, attention.

Mary sparkled brightly at her. "Thanks sweetheart, and the best is that I also feel absolutely great today, thank God. But you look amazing too, Linnie." She answered and hugged her friend tightly. "Hey, we surely have to make full use of it tonight because in a few weeks we can forget sexy wardrobe for the next months, right?" She whispered into Caitlins ear.

Linnie giggled shortly. "Yep, and it won't take long and we'll look like Jenny right now, round like a football. Can't wait for that exciting time, you know?" Caitlin whispered back and both started to giggle and laugh. Curiously, Jenny also came closer and the three women started chatting and laughing, like they always did when they were together.

"Hey Mary, you look absolutely heartstopping tonight, honey." John stuck his head between the womens round and gave Mary a charming smile while his eyes lingered on her exciting body shape. "Tell me, how many men has your husband already beaten up this evening to keep them away from you, huh?" He joked with a cheeky grin at Ronon.

"Hey Prince Charming, thanks for your compliment. You surely know how to make a woman happy, sweetheart." John moved closer to Caitlin and curved her waist, his smile widened to a cheeky grin. "Oh yes, I do. Just ask my wife. I'm an unexhaustible source of joy, right Linnie sweetheart?" Caitlin turned slightly her head to look at him, darting a warning gaze at him whilst Mary started to laugh heartly.

"Oh John, I don't have to ask her because I'd suspisioned that first time I've met you, you know? And I love it and I love you, honey." She answered laughingly and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "And to answer your question, none until now. Normally it's more than enough when Ronon shot a sharp dark look at them, you know?" Ronon, Rodney and Carson also moved closer, Teyla and Kanaan joined them too and it was a loud and cheery round while the kids jumped laughing and screaming between them.

Carson, already in a very good mood, invited the men to another round whisky and the women decided that they need to sit down for a while, specially Jenny had her troubles to stay so long on her feet. So they took the kids and steered towards a table for a short rest, meanwhile the men had a good time at the bar, joking, drinking and laughing. Johns eyes were fixed at the table with their women and he smirked as he watched them. "Look at our lovely, beautiful girls. They're surely talking about kids and about us, you wanna bet on it?" He glanced at Carson who stood next to him.

Becket laughed softly. "No, because you would win the bet, son. I would also say they talk about their kids, the small and the big ones." He joked and the men agreed laughingly. John grinned at him. "That's probertly true, Carson. Hell, it's good that you're back again, we surely missed you, you old Scotsman, you know that."

Beckett ordered another round of scotch and raised his glass to his friends. "Damned, I've missed you too, believe me. Slàinte mhaith! To our wonderful, great friendship, guys." They all drank to that true spell and Carson looked round his friends. "But honestly, I'm really glad to be back, it was interesting the last years on different planets and projects, but here I'm home again. And I'm glad I can help, with the baby Jennifer surely needs some time-out."

He shot an amused glance at Rodney. "Although you really surprised me, Rodney. I'll never thought of you wanting to be a father. I hope the child will come after his mother, you know." The others doubled up laughing while Rodney made a face at Carson. "Oh yeah, make fun of me like you always do. You love that, right?" McKay tried to look hurt, but he'd no other choice than to join the laughter of his friends.

He clapped Beckett on his shoulder. "You won't believe it, you old scottish mate, but I missed that, I missed that a lot. Good to have you back, my friend." And to Becketts surprise, he pulled his arms around him and squeezed him tight. After that surprising declaration of love the next round went on Rodney.

The evening passed by, with a lot of laughing, dancing, drinking and eating. Steven Caldwell, Caitlins Uncle could also manage it to pass by and got welcomed very heartly, specially of John, Caitlin and of course Lizzie, who adored her great-uncle very much. Everybody had his fun and a great wonderful time. The kids were always and everywhere until they got slowly but surely tired and it became a little quieter. It was a real good, relaxed and cheerful atmosphere and when it was almost time for the firework, all people assembled on the big balcony to watch this amazing spectacle.

Carson Beckett stood next to Woolsey and looked happily at his friends, standing a few steps aside from him. "You know Richard, when I look around, I'm very glad. We surely have a real good great fellowship here and to see that they also find together, and see the kids, I'm very happy. You know what I mean?" He glanced at Woolsey, with a soft glance in his eyes.

Richard Woolsey, normally a very reserved man, had a real broad smile on his face and his eyes sparkle brightly. He nodded in agreement. "Oh yes, I know exactly what you mean, Carson. Atlantis is very special indeed and the credit to that belongs to these special and very remarkable brave citizens, with their great courage and effort and…." He remarked until Beckett gave him a short punch.

"Oh bloody hell, stop that Richard, you aren't on some political event tonight, buddy. You're between your friends, so just loose up a bit and drink with me to the love and the spirit of life. Cheers, Richard." First, Woolsey looked astonished at him, but then he started to laugh loud and heartly. "You're so right Carson, that's all that counts. Cheers, my friend." The two men raised their glasses while the firework started and everyone looked up, watching how the sky turned into a colourful spectacle just to bath the entire city and the ocean around into an unreal, wonderful and magical light.

But Carson Beckett had only eyes for his friends, and a bright and a bit wistful smile rushed over his face while his heart ached by watching them, knowing that it had been everything else but easy for all of them over the last years, sometimes even a matter of life and death. But to see them all, standing there together with their wonderful women and their kids, made him utterly happy.

Rodney McKay held his Jennifer tight in his embrace while his hands rest gently on her arched belly. Mary snuggled close against the huge frame of her beloved Ronon, who'd curled one arm around his wife while he held their son Liam caringly in his other arm. Carsons eyes swept over to Teyla and Kanaan with their son Torren, who built also a strong unit just to rest on John Sheppard with his family, who looked right at this very moment at Beckett and, with a broad smirk and a short wave of his head, signaled him to join them.

Carson shoveld himself through the people until he reached his friends and his eyes sparkle brightly at John while his gaze slid lovingly over Caitlin and Lizzie. "Isn't it just wonderful, John?" He whispered and when John looked at him, he really saw a sheen of tears in his friends eyes. "Yes Carson, you're right. It's absolutely wonderful." John answered, with a breathy voice while he shot a happy glance at his friends and his family.

He'd his right arm laid around Caitlins shoulder, who snuggled close against him, her head leaning against his broad chest, and carried on his left arm his daughter Lizzie, who'd her small arms curled around his neck, her head rested on his shoulder. He felt the warmth and closeness of both of them and a sense of pleasure flooded through him at once, so strong that it shook him and he shivered. To stand here with his beloved family and all his friends, marveling the wonderful spectacle of colour on the sky, John just felt very lucky at this very moment.

It was far after midnight and the city came slowly to rest. Almost everybody seemed to be asleep, it was peaceful and quiet in Atlantis as well as it was in the Sheppard-apartment. John lay in his bed, still awake and listened to the smooth and steady breath of Caitlin, who was already deep asleep and enjoyed the warmth of her body and her close proximity.

As usual, Caitlin lay in his arms, her head rested on his bare chest and one arm curled his waist while she'd her legs wrapped around his thigh. As she sighed softly in her sleep, he brushed a soft kiss on the top of her head and tightened his arms around her when he suddenly heard a gentle crying, coming from the next room.

Cautiously not to wake her, he moved Caitlin with great care aside and sneaked out of the bed. John padded bare-feeted over the floor and entered the childroom. Lizzie sat straight in her bed, half-asleep and sobbed quietly. "Hey, sweetie, what is it? What's wrong, my little angel?" John whispered as he approached his daughters bed and bent down to take her into his arms. Lizzie pulled her arms around his neck and cuddled tight against him, laying her head on his shoulder while she mumbled something about a bad dream.

John stroked gently over her soft hair, patted softly her back and murmured soothing words into her ear until he felt her relaxing in his arms. "Don't worry, sweetie. Nothing can happen to you. I'm here and I'll take care of you, my angel." He comforted her and brushed slight kisses on her soft cheek. Lizzie lifted her head and her small hand covered one side of his face. "I love you very much, Daddy." She whispered and smiled at him before she smothered his face with tiny kisses.

"Oh, I love you too, Lizzie. Very, very much." He whispered back and his voice sounded it a bit rough while he craddled her into his arms, dandling her gently back and forth. Lizzie sighed softly and rested her head on his shoulder again. "Daddy, can I sleep in your bed, with you and Mummy?" She whispered drowsily. A tender smile rushed over his face. "Sure you can, sweetie. Come on, let's go to Mummy, what do you think, hmm?" John answered softly, already on his way back to the bedroom.

Carefully, he slipped with Lizzie under the cover and tucked them in. Caitlin lifted her head, half-dazed and a slight smile appeared on her face. "Someone had a bad dream?" She whispered and stroke gently over Lizzies head who was almost asleep again. "Yes, she'd. Why are you awake? You were sleeping deeply when I stood up:" John asked quietly.

Caitlin smiled tenderly at him and brushed a soft kiss on his shoulder. "Yes I was, but I missed you and I missed the warmth of your gorgeous body, you know?" She whispered softly and moved closer, nibbling his neck up to his jaw and kissed him gently. "I need you for a good sleep, honey. Oh, it feels so good to lay here in your arms, together with Lizzie. I love that and I love you, very much."

John smirked while soft tremors ran through his body under her soft touches. "So, I'm your hottie, right?" Caitlin laughed faintly. "Oh yes, you can say that. Absolutely." His smile broadened and turned into to a big grin. "Okay, I can live with that, very well. So just come closer to your hot-water bag, sweetheart." He joked and pulled his arm around his wife to tug her closer. Caitlin curled her body around his and huddled real tight against him while Lizzie cuddled on his other side close to him.

"Oh yes, that's cozy, you're a wonderful hot-water bag you know that?" She brushed a soft kiss on his neck before she rested her head on his chest. "And I find that our seventh wedding anniversary was just wonderful. A real great day. What do you think?" She mumbled lazily while her hand stroked softly over his chest and brushed gently over Lizzies head. Her daughter sighed softly and contentedly by her touch and snuggled deeper into Johns embrace.

"I think you're right. It really was a wonderful day, honey. So we're in our seven-year itch now?" John mentioned quietly with a soft smirk and tightened his arm around Caitlin for a soft squeeze, his hand skimmed gently over her soft bare skin. "No, we passed that already. We start into our eighth year now. I thought you're such a math-genius, huh? Always good with numbers, that's what you've told me once." She laughed softly and turned her face to look at him in the half-dark.

"Hey, it was a long day, sweetheart." John defended himself, with a faint laugh. "Oh yes, and a lot of whisky and beer too, right?" Caitlin teased him and cast a tender smile at him. John smiled broadly back. "Maybe, but it was fun and I'm very happy that Steven could make it in time. I'm always glad when I see that old warhorse again."

Caitlin joined his broad smile and shifted slightly to spread soft kisses on his chest. "Yep, he surely is an old warhorse, but also a real sweetheart." Suddenly she stilled and her hand slid down her body to linger on the soft arch of her belly. John noticed that and drew his eyebrows together. "Is something wrong, Linnie?" He asked concerned with a worried gaze. Caitlin shook her head and a happy smile rushed over her face.

"No, everything is just perfect, honey." She pulled out of his arm, rose a bit and grabbed his hand to lead it to her belly. "Can you feel it?" She whispered, barely audible and cast a questioning glance at him. John went quiet for a moment, held even his breath while his hand rested gingerly on her belly.

At once, he felt the softest of all moves under his fingers and then another one and another one. All kinds of emotions flooded through him by the feel of this soft gentle kicks under his hand. John couldn't even name the particular emotions that were rushing through him in this moment. He just felt as if he were the luckiest man in the entire Pegasus-galaxy and was so utterly happy that his eyes really went a bit dewy.

"Yes, I can feel it. That's our baby. Damned, it feels so great, just wonderful, honey." He whispered huskily and glanced tenderly at Caitlin while a soft smile curled around his lips. "God, I love you Linnie, I love you so much. You and Lizzie and the little one inside you." His voice became even hoarser, were just a barely rough whisper by now.

Caitlin bent down to him and framed his face with both hands, her fingers stroke tenderly over his skin, in a slow caress. Her lips brush softly over his and her eyes became a soft dreamy glance as she looked in his wonderful hazel green eyes and the look he gave her, let her shiver. There was so much love and happiness in his gaze, her heart beated faster, even stumbled while a sense of pleasure ran through her body.

Realizing once more, what a great gift it was to be beloved by this gorgeous, remarkable and generous man Caitlin was moved to tears and tried hardly to choke them back. "I know, John and I love you too, very much. I'm the happiest woman around here because I've found you, my wonderful gorgeous husband." She whispered huskily and captured his lips for a soft and tender kiss. John closed his eyes and, curling his arm around her, he tugged her closer and returned her gentle kiss, reveled in the sweet taste of her, mingled with the salt flavor of her tears.

Again, Caitlin snuggled tight against him and buried her head in the hollow of his shoulder, inhaling his delicious scent while her lips skim softly over his skin. She spread feather-light kisses on his neck and one hand of her krept up to tangle in his full wild hair. John tightened his embrace and squeezed her softly.

"To feel our baby, that was my highlight of the evening, Linnie, you know that?" He whispered and his voice still sounded a bit breathy and rough. "Thanks honey, for everything. Sometimes I can hardly believe my luck and I really have to pinch myself, you know." He felt her smiling against his neck. "I know what you mean. And don't pinch yourself, honey. That's my job." She answered with a soft chuckle and yawned heartly. "God, I'm tired now. Good night, John." She whispered, her voice already sounded a bit drowsy.

"Then just go to sleep, my little minx." He whispered softly back and kissed her gently. Caitlin slipped deeper into his safe embrace and it didn't took long until she fell into a deep sleep. But John refused to sleep. Holding his entire world into his arms, he just laid there quietly and listened to the smooth breath of his wife and his daughter while he savoured their closeness and the feel of their smooth warm bodies, snuggled so close against him.

A deep feel of satisfaction and peace spread through him and he was grateful for that wonderful feeling. In the silence of the night he gave his thoughts full scope and his mind wandered back eight years ago, back to the day and the moment, he'd met Caitlin for the very first time, and a bright smile rushed over his face by reminding himself of this special day. The day that had changed completely his whole life to turn it into a better one. The day that had brought him his luck and the love of his life.

And if you want to know how everything had begun, just read the next chapter, if you feel for it…...


	2. Chapter 2

**First Impressions**

It was something after nine o´clock in the morning, as the traffic in the messhall slowly but surely started to decline in frequency. Yet, whilst more and more people left to start their daily work, others obviously had oddles of time to dilly-dally this morning. One of these morning-dawdlers were Lt. Colonel John Sheppard with his team - which was a very rare sight as they normally were one of the earliest birds who frequented the messhall.

But as the last days had been so strenuous, they all had come to the conclusion that it couldn't harm to take it a lot easier this morning, and therefor, the whole group sat relaxed at their regular table - a lofty place which granted them not only a superb outlook onto the ocean but also obtained the best view over the entire messhall. Whilst Ronon lounged lazily in his chair, sprawled out and with his eyes closed, McKay was busily engaged in his fully laden tablet, unsure with what he should start.

"Ham-sandwich or cheese-sandwich? What first? Looks both good….mhmmm…hard decision….or maybe the eggs and then…." Carson Beckett, sitting opposite of him, cast a quick glance at Rodney as he heard him brabbling, and his lips quirked at the funny sight of his friend. "Rodney, you aren't really gonna eat all this, are you?" He asked and his face screwed up at the pile of food on McKays tray. "Because that's not very healthy, mate, not at all. You'll have terrible stomachache later, I can promise you that for sure." He lectured his friend, yet couldn't hide a big grin.

Rodney cast an annoyed glance at him while he grasped the ham-sandwich. "Oh Carson, stop hanging out the doctor, will you?" He mumbled, taking a heartly bite. "I'm a hard working scientist, you know. My brain needs a lot of energy to work properly," was his explanation while he already eyed on Becketts tablet. "And I bet you don't eat your chocolate pudding, am I right?" With that casual question, his hand was already on his way to snatch the pudding. "Bloody hell, I will. So hands off, Rodney," Carson shouted, slaping Rodneys hand, and the two friends started to squabble one with another like an old married couple.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Ronon opened his eyes to cast an amused sideglance at Teyla, sitting aside of him, and both started goading the two a bit more. The only one who didn't join this funny game was John Sheppard. Somehow he wasn't in the right mood to fool around this morning and forethat, he decided to simply ignore this familiar morning ritual between his two friends. Instead, he settled comfortable back in his chair, stretched out his long legs and sipped contentedly his coffee meanwhile he let his eyes slide occasionally around for his own pleasure.

Just as he noticed with slight boredom that though there were a few new faces none of them was worth a second glance, he heard a cheery gale of female laughter coming from across the room a few yards away. Curiously, John directed his gaze to that special table and spotted three women sitting there together, chatting and laughing and fooling around. _'Hell, now there are three who obviously seem to have a lot of fun too this morning.'_ He smiled broadly while his gaze swept eagerly over them. Specially the one in the middle aroused his attention - her careless attitude and heartly laughter amused and attracted him at the same time.

"Definitely a new face and a pretty one too," he mumbled quietly to himself while his eyes ran quickly over her delicate face, framed by long, slightly curled hair – something like chestnut-brown he would estemate, yet when a perky sunbeam touched the silken length, he saw fine red streaks flaring up between. "Pretty indeed," John smirked, and blocking out the cheery squabbling his friends still were busy with, he crossed his arms over his chest and riveted his eyes on her for a far more closer look. And the longer he watched her, the more she enchanted him. It was mostly her open cheerful nature, so full of life and energy that delighted him - though her figure surely was nothing to sneeze at either, fine-boned but with the right curves at the right spots. _I would say 'handy' is the correct word for it._ John noticed, with trained eyes and a quick appreciative smirk.

As he was so deep absorbed in his observation, their gaze met - and the instant it did, something odd happened with him, because everything around him seemed to fade away - everything except for her. Like spellbound, he stared at her, watched how she slowly raised her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear while she regarded him with her bright eyes, and could do nothing else than to flash her a slow smile. It was one of that kind that made him appear so much younger, almost boyish - and he got richly rewarded for it.

In return, she beamed him a wonderful bright smile back, and it happened there, in that very moment that she struck a chord inside him - and simply let him feel easy and light-hearted and strangly alive. Cautiously, he paused for a moment, unsure what the hell just had happened, yet couldn't grasp it, but god damned, whatever it was, it just had felt darn good. In fact it had felt so good that he wanted more, more than just looking at her - what he still did, though she'd turned back to her friends by now.

Reassuring himself that the urgent wish of finding out more about her was rising out of curiousity rather than fascination, John sat straight up and gave Beckett sitting next to him a soft nudge. "Carson, tell me, who's this on the other table over there?" He asked quietly and pointed towards the three women. Beckett turned his head and followed Sheppards pointing finger. "Which one do you mean, son? I know all three of them." He asked back, with a quick side-glance at Sheppard. "I mean the one in the middle, with the long brown hair." John answered him.

Carson nodded slowly and looked at his friend, with a big grin on his face. "Oh I see, you mean Dr. Caitlin Summer. Yep, surely a lovely girl," for the scottish doctor all women were girls. "She and the two others are my new doctors. They arrived about two months ago. I really can't believe you haven't met her yet." He raised his eyebrows at this suprising fact while his grin broadened. "God damned, I can't believe it either," John chuckled softly and thereby shook his head in utter disbelief because when it came to the female staff here in Atlantis, specially when they were one of the good-looking, he normally was the first who noticed them. So where in hell had she been hiding the last two months that he hadn't seen her until now.

As he still was amusing himself about that almost unbelievable fact, Carson gave him a soft nudge with his elbow. "I know you hate the infirmary, but you really should visit me more often, son." He quipped with a funny chuckle. "Like other people here at the table do, and I won't mention any names of course,…" he sneered into Rodneys direction. "….who I see almost every day, moaning about every tiny little complain." McKay, still busy with his breakfast, knew exactly that this sideswipe was geared towards him. Outraged, he lifted his head and glaring at Carson, he snarled back. "Hey, I'm a sensible man and my body is a very fragile thing, you know that." A roar of laughter went up by his remark.

Rodney made a face at them. "Yeah, make fun of me, you all. Not everybody is brimming over with health." He grumbled, with a side glance at Sheppard and devoted his attention back to his tablet. John grinned broadly. "That's because I don't torture my body with unhealthy food. You should give that a second thought, Rodney." Whilst McKay decided it would be far more efficient to finish his oppulent breakfast than to react to Sheppards mockery, Carson started to chuckle. "No, you don't do that John, but you still visit my infirmary in regular terms. Funny isn't it?" He alluded to Johns injuries, he caught here and there on his missions.

John rejected Becketts remark with a shrug of his shoulders. "These few scratches, not a big deal, Carson," was his sloppy answer. Beckett shook slightly his head. "You always say that, son. Oh by the way, how is your shoulder? No problems?" He asked him because Sheppard and his team had an unfriendly encounter a few days before, ending up in a short fight and he'd the pleasure to patch the result of this little battle with a few stitches.

"Fine, I've no problem with it, Carson," John answered and stood slowly up, stretching his body. "Okay, I don't know what's with you guys, but my lazy morning is over because I still have to write a few reports," he mentioned and his face screwed up by this thought. He hated paperwork. "I already got a reminder from Elizabeth." With a deep-drawn sigh, he ruffled wildly his hair, shoved the chair aside and turned to leave. His breakup was the start signal for the others at the table to do the same, and the whole team walked across the messhall, heading for the entry.

They'd almost reached the door when Sheppard slackened his pace to cast a last glance back at the womens table - just to notice that Caitlin Summer was surveying him, very intently, and a big smile flitted over his face when he saw her blushing. _Got you here, you little minx, huh. _John thought, delighted at the view of her flushed face, and his smile broadened, his eyes were dancing with laughter. The more as she surprisingly sent him a more than pertly smile back after all, and a soft chuckle rippled in his throat as he turned to leave the messhall, at a very leisurely pace of course.

It was the rich, pure sound of apprication in her laugh that compelled him to slant a very last short look back. At the sight of her bright sparkling eyes, laughing so frisky at him, a jolt of pure bliss rushed through him - and simply made him grin again. _Hell, I really should visit the infirmary more often. _John thought merrily while he all but bounced out the door. And he was still grinning like a mad man as he quickened his steps to catch up with the others.

Leaning idly his hip against the doorjamb of the transporter to keep it open, Ronon watched Sheppard coming towards him, and wrinkled his eyebrows at the merry sight of him. Yet, the next action of his friend almost left him with his jaw open. "Isn't it just a wonderful day, guys?" Almost bubbling over with joy, John beamed them a more than a bright smile as he literally jumped inside the transporter. Quickly, he swiveled around and gave the Satedan a good hard punch against his chest.

"Hey, Chewy, let's move, there's a lot of work waiting for us, so buck up, will you?" At the second tough poke, Ronon narrowed his eyes while he slowly turned to wedge himself between the others. Crossing his arms over his chest, he studied Sheppard from head to toe for a moment, not sure if he liked the look of it or not. "Woah, for someone who's almost whined over the darn paperwork a minute ago, you're in an excellent mood all of a sudden. How comes?" He said at length, with a deep grunt, and slanted his friend a dark scowl.

"Grumpy this morning, huh?" John replied as he hit the button for the right level. "Brighten up, pal, the sun is shining, we don't have to slosh to any mud today…and hey, that bit of paperwork? Piece of a cake for me, Chewy, done with it in no time." It was that last remark, together with that ridiculous grin that still remained on Sheppards face, that made Ronon wonder, and not a little bit - yet when his friend started to whistle as well, awefully cheerful and terribly false, he was at a complete loss. Beyond words, he regarded his friend cautiously, with raised eyebrows. "You're alright, buddy?" He dared to ask quietly as the transporter stopped, and slanted another weird look at his friend, who jumped out of the cage, with the same vim he'd jumped in a minute before.

Already on the move, John made an abrupt halt and whirled around, with a broad grin on his face. "Sure I'm alright. What funny question is that? I'm just in an outstanding good mood, that's all." He chuckled softly. "But you…" He pointed with his finger on the Satedan. "…you should do something against your grumpiness, Chewy. Go out and soak up some son or something like that. You'll see it helps. See you, guys." Flashing them a last cheery smile, he swung around and strode with long forceful steps down the floor, leaving back a very puzzled looking Ronon.

"What the heck…?" Scratching his head, the Satedan glanced at the others, with a big question mark on his face, just to notice that McKay and Beckett looked as baffled as he did. "Don't look at us, we're as wise as you." Rodney shrugged while Carson just nodded affirmatively. As they all three started to mull over that sudden funny behaviour of their friend, none of them paid any attention on Teyla - and totally missed the knowing smile that played around her mouth whilst she slowly strolled away.

Caitlin Summer and her friends hadn't the slightest clue that they would become an object of interest soon, they simply enjoyed their common breakfast, which was a rare gift because they mostly worked at different times. Since Caitlin had met Jennifer Keller and Mary Jones on board of the Daedalus, the three had become real good friends, and whenever they could manage it they spent some time together. Today, all three had the luck to catch the late shift, and so they used this opportunity to dawdle around this morning.

Whilst Caitlin leant relaxed back in her chair to give the messhall a 360 degree view, Mary bent slightly forward, and her deep blue eyes were glancing hopefully as she did. "Have you seen it? The new marines arrived yesterday. Guh! All I say is hot,… specially one of them, tall, muscled, handsome…. very yummy."A saucy smile rushed over her face while she rolled her eyes in utter bliss. Caitlin just grinned at her friends remark, but Jennifer shot her a sceptical sideglance. "Again a new one? What happened to Mr. Muscle of last week or Mr. Hotshot the week before?" She shook her head in disbelief, but still had to chuckle amused. "Girl if you continue like that, you better number them otherwise you're in danger of losing the overview."

Mary pinched her friend and made a face at her. "Hey watch your words. That sounds like I'm a hussy. I am not! A cat is allowed to look at a king, you know." When she wrinkled wildly her eyebrows, Caitlin laughed heartly because of the funny way her face screwed up then. "Oh Mary, don't be insulted." Soothingly she patted Marys shoulder, yet couldn't surpress a small grin. "It's just - you're kind of man-crazy, my dear, at least it appears so sometimes." Her small grin widened at her next words. "And let me tell you a little secret, honey, about our beloved Mrs. Nitpicky here, who peeks a lot by herself as I've seen with my own eyes, more than once." In return to that sideswipe, Jennifer stuck her tongue out at her and a piece of bread hit Caitlin right on her nose, who thereupon fell in a fit of giggles.

With a broad grin on her face, Mary looked first at Caitlin and then turned her attention towards Jennifer. "Oh, now that's nice to hear, Mrs. Innocent. As I always say, still waters run deep, huh?" She teased her friend and jumped quickly aside at the same time to avoid a punch of Jennifer. As this was the startsignal, all three started to tease and nudge and poke each other amidst a gale of laughter until all of them thought they would choke if they didn't stop it. It took them a moment to cool down, but when every one was able to breathe normal again, Jennifer turned and cast a sly glance at Caitlin.

"As we talk about still waters here. What about you, sweetheart? On whom do you've cast a covetous eye, huh? And don't you dare telling me that you run blindfolded around the whole time, because I won't buy that honey." She asked eagerly, underlining her demand with a wild wiggle of her eyebrows. "So come on, tell us. Who is it? Do we know him? I'm just curious honey, so why don't you just spill it out." She added, and her eyes became an expectant glance as she leant forward to look straight at her friend.

Now, Mary got curious too. Raising one eyebrow, she let her gaze switch between her friends before she fixed her stare on Caitlin who just sat there, lapsed into silence. "Honey, come on, we're your friends, you can tell us." She all but purred in the try to allure her friend, and nudged her slightly. But Caitlin just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry but I've to disappoint you two because there's nobody, at least no one in particular." She answered, her voice as smooth and even as the look she gave her friends. Disappointed, Jennifer directed her attention back to Mary, determined to grill her about the new load of men she'd spied and it didn't took long until both were wrapped up in a heated discussion.

As Caitlin wasn't exactly overanxious to take a share in this matter at the moment, she only listened with half an ear. Instead she let her eyes wander aimlessly round the room again and thereby started woolgathering how her should look like, the one and only every woman hoped for, her whole life. _So what's your vision of the right man, Linnie? Aside from that he should love you and make you happy. _ Concentrating her gaze on a spot across from her, she let her thoughts run free.

Cherished, that was what she wanted – she wanted to be cherished and respected and adored. She wanted a man who'd no problem to let her stand on her own but also had a strong hand to hold. A man who simply took her as she was and not tried to bend her into a shape until she was nothing more than an embellishment, pretty but irrelevant. He should take her serious, her as a person, and not only see her pleasing appearance. What she wanted was a man with whom she could talk and dream and laugh and cry – a man who really shared his life with her. A man she could unconditionally trust with her very heart and soul.

_Oh, and you forgot handsome, you romantic fool. _With a slight headshake, Caitlin brought herself back to reason. _Stop dreaming here, Linnie because you're looking for the impossible, you know that very well, so get your head out of the clouds. _ Yet, as she emerged out of her dreamy thoughts, she just became aware where she'd stared at the whole time, and a slight smile flirted with her mouth.

_Speaking of handsome, huh?_ Her gaze flicked over him, quickly, then swept shortly away just to return to John Sheppard for another short peek. _Oh, forget it, men like him only means trouble and nothing more. And that's something you're so not looking for, right?_ She enjoined herself to caution again, and with effort, forced her eyes away from him. But as if she was under some kind of a spell or something like that, it didn't last not even a second and she found herself staring at him again.

Amused about herself, she finally gave in to the temptation and dismissing the cheery chatter of her two friends, she leant relaxed back to absorb every aspect of his more than formidable physical appearance. Well, it surely wasn't the first time that she saw him. In the last two months she'd had a few chances to sneak a peek on him here and there, and she not only knew who he was – hell, who didn't – but of course had also heard all the rumours circeling around him. He would never pass up an opportunity, that's what they said. Caitlin normally gave a damn about gossip, but the past had taught her painfully that is wasn't any good at all to be too trusting – and there still was the old saying: 'There is no smoke without fire.'

Nevertheless she couldn't help admitting herself that he was not only handsome, hell he was tremendously attractive. Lean, yes, but his shoulders were broad and the arms he'd crossed over his chest were corded with muscle. His face was tanned, and it narrowed down to a slightly shadowed jaw. His eyebrows, dark as his rebellious hair, perfect lines, like raven-wings and his mouth – his mouth was nothing else but beautiful, full and strong and sensual sculptured, just made to conjure up the one or other fantasy in a womans mind.

_No wonder that nearly every woman here in Atlantis has a yen for him. He's that certain something, has he, Linnie? The way he sits there, his long legs stretched out, muscled thighs, flat belly…_.Unconsciously, her tongue flicked out for a short lick over her bottomlip while she slowly let her eyes wander up the grey pants and, after a short admiring halt at his broad chest the tight black shirt he wore showed off so well, passed his very appealing throat to linger on his face - again.

_I'm wondering what color his eyes have…dear God, and his hair, I've never seen such wild and untamed hair before…it literally allures you to shove your fingers through it…_ She thought dreamily, totally lost in her observation, when suddenly their gaze met – and the second it did, Caitlin simply forgot everything, even her own name, instead found herself caught by the most fascinating eyes she'd ever looked at - and the burning intensity of them almost made her gasp. In fact, she was so captivated by his mesmerizing eyes that she not even noticed that she moved her hand to brush a hairstrand aside.

All she knew was that a funny feeling had taken a hold of her - and the spontaneous physical pull she felt at this second was so totally unexpected, it literally took her breath away. For a flash, all that was inside her leaned toward him in a knowledge that was as basic as chemistry and as insubstantial as dreams. Five seconds, it could have been no longer. It didn't need to be. And then, he smiled at her, a shameless smile that let him look even better, almost boyish and so irresistible, she hadn't the chance of a snowflake in hell. She just had to smile back, and the smile she sent him was as radiant and shining as the bright glance in her vidid green eyes.

"Don't you think that too, Linnie?" Jennifer said, throwing an eager glance at her. "What?" Caitlin turned towards her friend, her mind still on John Sheppard. "About the men here…that some are as delicious as a fat sweet chocolate donut." Jenny repeated herself. "Uhm, yes, right, I still have a donut..." She glanced blankly at her friends, then down on her tablet. "Just take it honey, I don't mind." Caitlin murmured absently and snatched the donut from her tray to lay it on Jennys.

"Now what the heck got into you?" Jenny wondered aloud, and totally gobsmacked cast a bewildered gaze at her, just to notice that Caitlins gaze strayed towards a point behind her. As she curiously looked over her shoulder she could tell with one quick glance who her friends object of desire was, and a knowing smile spread over her face when her head swiveled back to Caitlin."Now I caught you, honey! No one in particular, huh?" Her eyes started to sparkle triumphantly while her gaze flipped from Caitlin to Mary. "You won't believe it Mary, but our beloved Linnie here's out for the big haul," she blurted, wagging her head into Sheppards direction and her smile widened when she noticed the trapped look on her friends face. "No I am not! How dare you." Caitlin denied vehemently, though she felt the color sweeping up her neck, and outraged about being caught, she gave Jenny a good poke in her ribs.

Meanwhile, Mary had followed Jennys hint. "Guh! I surely can't blame you honey. That's a real fine piece of a man overthere, or as my Grandma always had said: Good bones, good breed. " She smirked over the rim of her coffee cup at Caitlin. "Well, he definitely is on the very top of my list too, and if I would get the chance to lay my hands on Colonel John Sheppard, now that would be the cherry on top, girls, believe me." She said with a big grin, and thereby licked over her lips in a way, it was so hilarious that the others could do nothing else than to simply burst out laughing. After they all had calmed down again, Jenny did cast a serious glance at Caitlin.

"Linnie, you do know what they all say about him, right?" Meaningful, she raised one eyebrow. "So do me the favor and simply forget it, because I don't want you to be next on his list." She said with a mild smile, and Mary hastened to agree with her. "Jenny's a point there, honey. Believe me, he's one of the guys my Mother always have warned me about. Don't make yourself unhappy, dear." Silently, Caitlin stared at her friends for a moment, with a deep furrow between her eyebrows while she felt a rush of anger and defiance rising up inside her with every further word of them. Taking a slow deep breath, she tried to push it down, but then it just burst out of her.

"He's smiled at me and I've just returned it. So what's the big deal? That doesn't mean I'll hop into his bed right away." She replied sulkily, looking from one to the other, her chin stuck out, her eyes sparkling fierly. "Besides that, I'm 31 years old, I can very well take care of myself, so stop patronizing me here, okay." Soothingly, Jenny laid one hand on her arm in the try to becalm her. "Sweetheart, don't be mad with us. We just don't wanna see you getting hurt." Mary gave her a deep wise look too. "We so not patronize you honey. That was just a friends advice, that's all. And be honest to yourself here, Linnie. You're simply not the type for a one night stand, am I right? And from what I've heard from him,…..."

Caitlin sighed deeply and gave her friends an apoligizing smile. "I'm so sorry that I've shouted at you right away. I know you two mean it just well and I'm grateful for your concern. And yep, you're right Mary, short flings are really not my cup of tea. Seems, you two know me very well by now." Mary smirked at her. "Yes, we do know you good by now, you and your temper." She laid one arm around Caitlins shoulder. "And don't feel sorry. We're your friends, and at good friends you can yell anytime if you feel the need for it." Her smile broadened as she nudged Caitlin softly. Jenny nodded in agreement. "Yep, just yell at us, we can bear it, hun." Caitlin took the hands of her friends and squeezed them tightly. "Thanks again, I love you two, you know that?"

Mary grinned at her. "We love you too, hun. Hey, in two weeks is my birthday. Don't you dare to forget it. I'm planning a big Party, you know?" She grinned again, and all three started to talk about the birthday party. But somehow Caitlins mind strayed away again as well as her gaze did, and so her answers were more than sparse during the whole conversation. Although her friends noticed it, they were wise enough to not poke into it, but the gazes they exchanged spoke a clear speech: As good friends, it couldn't harm to keep an eye on this matter.

With her mind miles away, Caitlin didn't notice at all that her friends were throwing meaningful glances at her. She still felt confused and gnawing on her bottom-lip, she tried to sort out what the hell just happened a few minutes ago. Though emotional by nature, she could, when necessary, be very analytical. At the moment, she was dealing with the shock of what had happened to her in a few fleeting seconds. It had been much more than a feminine response to an attractive man. She had felt, inexplicably, as though her whole life had been a waiting period for that quick, silent meeting. Recognation. The word came out of nowhere. She had recognized him, not from the few brief glimpses she'd before on him, but from some deep inner knowledge of her own needs. _This was the man._

Doubtfully, she shook her head. _Ridiculous_, she told herself with another quick glance at Sheppards table. _Idiotic, that's what it is, Linnie. You don't know him, let alone talk to him. He's a stranger to you, that's what he's and no sensible person feels so strongly for a total stranger. You're just responding to all that men-talk from Mary and Jenny, that's all. So stop seeing things which aren't there. _Caitlin rebuked herself and sitting straight up, she forced her attention back to her friends.

Yet when she saw John and his team getting up from their chairs, she couldn't otherwise but to watch them as they crossed the messhall, and while her eyes followed every single move of him, an appriciative smile flitted over her face. _Mary's right, he's a real hottie. Just look at the way he walks, smooth and powerful at once, almost predator-like, and very, very nice to look at. _Still keeping her eyes glued on him, she even shifted as the group threatened to slip out of her focus and angling her head, she made a good stare on his delicious backside.

_Crunchy butt, huh Linnie? _Caitlin thought amused as she glared so shamelessly, and was not overly amazed about the pleasant tingle that rippled through her body or the sudden knot of warmth in her gut, instead allowed herself to indulge into it – and shrugged heavily when the object of her desire suddenly turned his head for a last short peek on her. Their gaze met again, and the big smile that appeared on his face right away, as well as his amused sparkling eyes told her unmistakably that he knew exactly that he'd caught her in the act.

_And once again you've managed it to make a fool out of yourself. Great job, Linnie! God damned, next time you stare at a man so blatantly, make sure that at least one of your brain-cells stay alert, you scatterbrain. _ Mortified about being trapped, a dark red flushed her face in an instant, but she didn't avert her eyes, not a whit. Unwilling to let him carry off the price, she not only held his gaze but also flashed him a more than pertly smile that turned into a quick bubbly laugh as she watched him walking so deliberately slow towards the exit, because it was more than obvious that he did that on purpose.

She was still laughing, when he surprised her again. Almost out the door, she saw him turning his head for a short very last look back. And it was that quick boyish grin he sent her then, that made her shiver. With her heart leaping into her throat, Caitlin expelled a deep breath and glanced dreamily at the now empty entrance, not noticing that her two friends exchanged meaningful gazes again - together with the silent vow to keep a close eye on this entirely unexpected maybe delicate matter and its further progress.

It was two days later, when John rushed into the infirmary, searching for Beckett. "Carson, you better remove those stitches because they're drivin me totally nuts." He called out, and threw a quick glance in Becketts office, just to find it empty. "Damned, where is the doctor when you need him," he muttered to himself and turned around to check the other rooms.

Cursing under his breath because he'd found nothing but empty rooms until now, he stuck his head into the last office - and finally hit paydirt, although it wasn't Beckett he discovered, but a woman. As he saw her sitting there at the desk, deeply absorbed in her work, his first impulse was to call out for her, but then he stopped himself. It was the sight of long chestnut-brown hair, scooped up into a tight knot, that made him change his mind. _'What a nice surprise, John and who needs Carson anyway?'_ He thought with an arch smile and folding his arms, he leant lazily his hip against the doorjamb to regard her in all silence.

And whilst his eyes wandered idly up and down her small back, his mind started to wander off too. It was funny, but since he'd seen her in the messhall for the first time, he simply couldn't get her out of his head. It was almost like a curse or something, though it was a real nice one, that the moment he gave his thoughts free rein, they automatically circled around Caitlin Summer right away, just like that. And no matter how hard he tried to not think of her, his mind obviously seemed to have it's very own head in this matter.

Hell, after he'd had the luck to catch more than one good glance on her yesterday, so it only was from the distance, he even had dreamed of her last night, and boy, what a dream that had been. _It surely has taken you quite an effort to cool down again, huh?_ John's lips twitched dangerously at the thought of the cold shower he'd needed after, while his gaze rambled again up her appealing backside just to linger on her neck. _A very nice neck._ He noticed with delight as he stared on that part of soft bare skin, her pinned up hair exposed him so invitingly, when suddenly a vision popped up inside his head – the vision of how exciting it must be to taste and feel the soft texture of that tempting spot, to feel her shivering under the tender caress of his fingers, his lips, brushing over her bare skin, so featherlight like butterflywings.

Just the pure imagination of it made his blood boil and created such a craving inside him, it required a good portion of willpower from him to quench this sudden unexpected surge of desire. _God damned, get a grip on your sex-drive here, will you? _He kicked himself harsh back to sanity and shook forcefully his head. Well, considering the fact that his sex-life was practically non-existent at the moment, he really shouldn't be surprised that he was on fire in an instant, just by thinking of her.

There you have it. It's the simple call of nature, that's what it is buddy, nothing else. Either that or maybe she's really a little minx who's jinxed you in those few seconds in the messhall. Time to find that out, huh? John thought with an ironic smile, and bounced off the door frame to saunter slowly closer. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm looking for Dr. Beckett. You know where I can find him?" He asked as he approached her, touching slightly her shoulder, and was not a bit surprised by her reaction.

Other than he'd thought she obviously hadn't noticed him at all the whole time, because at the soft touch of him and the deep low sound of his voice, Caitlin started up so wildly, she all but jumped off her chair, with a quick whirl around at the same time. "Woah, I didn't want to frighten you, sorry." John called out sloppily, raising both hands, palms up and made a short step back, but when he saw her appalled face, he truly felt guilty for sneaking up on her so secretly. "I'm sorry if I've scared you, I really am." He truly appologized while he moved towards her again, with cautious motions, anxious to not upset her further.

Pressing one hand against her chest to becalm her wild beating heart, Caitlin slowly leant back against the desk. For a moment all she could do was staring at him, with wide-open eyes, yet as she recognized who it was, she exhaled a sigh of relief and a faint smile krept on her face. "It's okay, don't worry. I just didn't hear you coming in, that's all." She tried to assure him, though she still was a bit breathless and also a bit shaky, as John noticed with a quick concerned glance at her pale face.

"You sure you're okay? Because you don't look okay to me." He asked doubtingly while he silently cursed himself for his careless manner. "Maybe you should sit down for a minute or so." He added, and took her arm to nudge her back in her chair, just in case. "Woah, stop it. I'm not fainting, if that's what you fear. I'm really alright, believe me." Caitlin stopped him, with a soft laugh. "But thanks a lot for your concern, that's really nice of you."

At her words and action, John shot her a crooked smile. "Okay, if you say so. But there was a moment I really thought you might pass out." He said, ruffling wildly his hair, and Caitlin couldn't help it. She just had to smile at this cute gesture of him that left his hair more rumpled than before. "I'm not passing out that fast, believe me." Still smirking, she glanced up at him. "But you've ask me something, right? What was it?" As she asked him, she absently brushed a loose hairstrand aside which tickled her cheek, then leaned back at the desk.

Her hands, John noted casually as he repeated his question, were fine-boned as the rest of her. The light trail of blue veins under the porcellan skin made her seem very delicate. Her wrists were narrow, her fingers slender. "I'm sorry, but you just missed him." Caitlin answered, gesturing with the hands that had captured his attention. "Dr. Beckett got a call from Dr. Weir and left about ten minutes ago." Though her voice sounded a bit agitated, still, her mind worked clear again, with the consequence that she realized just now that the man who haunted ceaselessly through her mind the last two days, stood right in front of her – and this sudden knowledge made her feel shy and unsecure all at once.

Nevertheless, her curiousity was stronger than her diffidence. Interlacing her fingers to keep her hands busy, she made a small step forward and dared to shoot a quick glance at him. _'Hell, he's even more attractive from up close than at a distance.' _ Flashed it through her mind as her gaze skimmed over his grey pants and tight black shirt up to his tanned smart face. His dark thick hair stuck up wildly and an arch smile curved his sensual mouth. "That's too bad. But where are my manners." His smile changed, became bright and radiant. "I think we haven't met in person until now, so …..hi, I'm Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, nice to meet you." He drawled in a more than charming way, and reached out his hand.

Taken by surprise, Caitlin needed a moment to rally herself, but then she returned his bright smile. "And I'm Dr. Caitlin Summer, and it's nice to meet you too, Colonel Sheppard." She answered a bit starchy, but with a soft voice while she took his reached out hand. "So, if I would take a stab at it, I would say you're new here. Am I right?" John flicked her another charming smile while he wrapped his fingers around hers for a gentle squeeze.

Caitlin wanted to answer him, but the feel of his warm hand engulfing hers in a firm but gentle grip was more than pleasant, sent soft tremors down her spine and simply made her speechless. So, all she could do was nodding to his guess while she silently cursed herself for her momentary inability to speak. John noticed her slight confusion, as well as the faint of colour that pinkened her cheeks. _Cute, simply cute and sweet._ He thought, amused and attracted at once, and giving in to his teasing side, he decided to add a bit more fuel to the fire, just to enjoy himself. "Then very welcome to Atlantis, Dr. Summer." He said, with the smoothest cadence he'd in his repertory while he stroked with his thumb softly over the back of her hand, and his smile deepened as he felt her shiver.

Yet then, he did something that surprised both of them. With his eyes on hers, he lifted her hand to his lips for a soft brush over her knuckles. He didn't know what made him doing this because this certainly wasn't his style at all, but he surely enjoyed the taste of her skin as he lingered there for just a moment. And he also enjoyed her reaction to it, the swift intake of her breath he heard, the way her cheeks blushed so all of a sudden, a delicate pink that underlined her natural beauty. Enjoyed as well the unsteady pulse he felt at her wrist, and the quick confusion in her huge emerald-green eyes.

Flabberghasted, and damn it, charmed, Caitlin stared down on her hand he was still holding, then brought her eyes back to him. "Colonel Sheppard…" She started, but then choked on the word, the moment her gaze met his. It was not only the fact that he fixed her with his eyes – and boy, what expressive eyes he had, clear and bright, the colour a wonderful hazel-green with all its shades - that made her stomach flutter wildly, or the way he did it, so intensive and captivating, it made her tremble. No, there was also something else involved, something that not only robbed her off her breath but also let her feel boneless in a second.

A flashback of the moment in the messhall, that's what it was, and though it was only an echo of it, it somehow disturbed her more as back then. Because in that very moment as her heart made one somersault after another and her pulse stuttered in a frantic beat, Caitlin understood that this was bound to happen again and again, and the sudden knowledge of it upset her not a little. For a split of a second, she wasn't able to grasp a single coherent thought, until she realized that he was watching her, scanning her face with his irritating gorgeous eyes while a small smile tugged at his mouth.

And it was this cunning smile, that brought her back to sanity in no time. _Damn me, if I let you win the palm, Colonel Sheppard. _ Caitlin sulked, and annoyed of the way her knees were melting, she stiffened them and cocked her head. "Thanks for the charming welcome, Colonel Sheppard." She said, giving the word charming a disdainful emphasis, and though her voice sounded not as steady and sharp as she wanted it too, her emerald-green eyes were sparkling with fierce defense as she shot him a look. "Now, if I could have my hand back, please." When she tugged ostentatiously at her hand, he let go of her, with a smile that was so quick and disarming, she felt her knees buckle again.

_God damned, is this man a smooth customer or what?_ Nervously, Caitlin folded her arms over her chest as she took a fast step back to bring some safety between them, just in case. "I'm truly sorry, Dr. Summer." John said, still smiling. "Believe me, it surely wasn't my intention to confuse you." He didn't trouble to hide his amusement, even when he saw the frown cloud over her face. To his mind she had the prettiest pout he'd ever seen.

"The hell you are," Caitlin muttered under her breath and shot him a coolly glance whilst she leant back against the desk, still holding her arms crossed over her chest as if she tried to brace herself against his irresistible charme. "So, why don't you just tell me the reason for your visit here, and I tell you if I can help you or not." Her voice was cool and distant now like her whole posture was when she brought the subject back to strict business. As he lifted meaningful an eyebrow at her, she already thought she'd finally managed it to put him good and proper in his place.

A spark of triumph flared up in her eyes - and died the very moment she heard him laughing, the sound of it so wonderful rich and full and rolling, it simply gave her the goosebumps. "Touche, Dr. Summer, you've made your point, very clear." John chuckled softly, and ruffled his hair. Then he also crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, the thing is, someone had tried to stick a knife in my shoulder last week. Dr. Beckett stitched it, but now the strings are drivin me nuts, and I just wanna get rid of them, that's , you can help me with that?" His gaze swept critically over her while he bent toward her, lifting that handsome eyebrow again. "I mean, you're a real doctor after all, aren't you?" He whispered softly, with an impish sparkle in his eyes and a bold grin on his face while he watched her, eagerly waiting for the reaction he hoped for.

And to his pleasure, she didn't disappoint him a whit. Temper flashed into her eyes like lightning, and let them glistening like flawless gems, so brilliant in it's fierceness, his skin started to prickle._ Woah, John, what do you know, huh! There really is a little powder-keg snoozing inside that pretty delicate shape, and it seems you pulled the right trigger to unleash it. Isn't that nice?Just as you like it. _He thought with delight while he enjoyed both, the tingling sensations she created inside him, and the absolute charming sight of her as she desperately tried to stay cool at any price.

Which was indeed some hard work for Caitlin, and it cost her quite an effort to slug down all the nasty curses she already had on the tip of her tongue while she fought against the oath of quick temper her mother had so generously inherited her. But goddamn, since he'd entered the room, she felt as if she were on one fucking rollercoaster, and if it wasn't already enough that he was capable to wreack a real havoc among her emotional life, she, damn it again, even enjoyed this whole teasing-and-taunting-game of him, including the emotional chaos he caused inside her with it. Now, was that crazy or what, huh?

_Crazy, yes, but somehow wonderful crazy._ Caitlin had to admit to herself, and the sudden insight of that funny curiousity caught her so off guard, she very nearly grinned before she recovered. And though she was still more than amused about herself, she managed it to keep her voice sober as she answered him. "Maybe - maybe not. That's your risk. You've the guts to find it out, Colonel Sheppard?" She retorted with a mischievous smile and a wickedly amused glance in her eyes. "In that case, take a seat…," she pointed at the couch aside him. "…and pull off your shirt."

Johns grin widened as he obeyed her, placing himself on the couch. She could match him, another thing he liked about her, aside from her fierly spirit and her surely very delightful appearance. As he took his shirt off, he watched her every move as she walked over to a small cabinet for the needed supplies, and while he pleased himself by simply enjoying the soft lush sway of her hips, he started to ponder again what's so special about her that she kept his mind so busy.

Damned, he met a lot of attractive women, almost every day, and he sure as hell loved flirting with them, as it was in his very nature. And though he laid a whole lot less women as the rumor mill spread, those adventures always stayed so noncommittal, he never troubled to go into deep thoughts about it, or the women he bedded, as it was a simple biological matter to satisfy his needs, nothing more. But this time, it was different – no, _he _felt different. It was kind of weird, but it seemed that simply everything about her intrigued him. Just seeing her sight, like he did right now, created a strange feeling inside him such as he simply felt alive and vibrant then and, damn it, ….. happy? Uneasy with the direction his thoughts went to, John dismissed them with a slight head-shake, only to find himself staring on her tempting neck again. Okay, serious time here to focus on some casual conversation, huh? "So, have you settled down in Atlantis by now, Dr. Summer?" He asked nochalant while he regarded the toes of his boots, with meticulous accuracy.

"Yes, I've. The truth is, I really feel very comfortable here by now." Caitlin answered willingly as she laid gloves, forceps and scissors on a tray. "The city is simply amazing as the people are, well most of them….." Chuckling softly, she grabbed the tablet and turned around. "…..plus I love my work here…." Her voice faded into a soft murmur at her last words, the very moment she laid her eyes on him. It wasn't that she hadn't seen a half-naked man before, but she sure as hell wasn't prepared for _his_ uncovered upper body.

_God, he was gorgeous to look at._ Was all she could think. And for a split of a second, she wasn't able to move, wasn't even able to breathe, simply stood there, rooted to the spot, considering him like an exquisite work of art. _Which was a more than precise term._ Caitlin decided, and allowed herself a fast though very efficient glance while she forced her feet into motion. Which turned out as a huge mistake she noticed the very moment her eyes skimmed over the bare tanned skin of his broad chest, because she not only noted his muscle-corded arms, but also his curly chesthair which narrowed into a furry line along his flat belly. And _that_ lead her right to his lap where his manly hands were resting, flanked from his strong thighs.

So all in all, it wasn't hardly surprising that this full package of pure male in front of her had quite an effect on her, which meant that her temperature spiked up in no time, her heart lurched and her pulse started to race again. _'Okay Linnie, time to snap out of it! Damn it, start working, girl, just start working.' _ Caitlin urged herself as she set the tablet down on a small table aside him, and focused on his face instead. Of course it turned out that this wasn't exactly the right move either to make her calm down, clearly to hear at the loud clatter of the instruments.

"Sorry, must have slipped out of my hands." Quickly, she apologized, with a voice that was so not her own while she inwardly praid for at least a tiny spark of self-composure. "You okay?" John asked, caringly and closed his hand over hers, warm and firm. "Oh yes, I'm fine, just …." Since he still held her hand, she was backing up. "Guess, it's my jumpy day today, but don't worry I won't hurt you." She hurried to assure him, with a diffident smile.

"Oh, I'm not worried, not at all." Despite the odd pleasure of seeing her flustered, he had an urge to smooth those nerves away and put her at ease. "And I promise you not to faint if it should tweak after all." He flicked one of his boyish grins at her. "Now if my name would be Rodney McKay, that would be a whole different story then, believe me." Seeing his funny face and the devilish dance of his eyebrows, Caitlin started to snicker, then gave up and laughed out loud. John watched her as she tilted her head back, and his body tingled again at the sight of her long delicate throat she presented him while her bubbly laugh filled the room – and his heart. He enjoyed both.

"Oh, I know. Not from own experience though, but you should hear the charming words Dr. Beckett uttered when his favourite patient visits him." She squeezed out, and pressed the back of her hand to her mouth to hamper anew laugh fit. Over it, her eyes were wide and brilliant with unbridled amusement. _Fairy eyes, made to bewitch a man. _Shot it through his mind, and he needed a moment to tear his eyes from hers – and another moment to notice that he had his fingertips curled around hers, still. Gingerly, he withdrew his hand. "What do you say, huh?" Raking his hands through his hair, he flashed her a conspiratorial smile. "Believe me they always act like this, quarrelsome like an elderly married couple."

His remark sent Caitlin into a fresh peal of laughter. "Exactly what I've thought several times. It's too funny to watch them, isn't it? Specially Dr. McKay, when he starts to nag like an old shrewish hag." She managed to gasp out, though she was almost choking on a giggle as she desperately tried to control her irrepressible laughter. She almost had overcome it, yet when she heard a gleeful chuckle from aside, her efforts were for the birds. "Oh leave it, will you?" She begged between a new volley of giggles, then lowered her head to get a grip on herself somehow. "I can't stop laughing when you make such funny faces and noises."

John lifted a brow. "So, my face sends you in uncontrollable laughter? Okay, that's flattering….I guess." He retorted faintly as he glanced on her bent-down head, which was so near aside him that a few dainty tendrils tickled his shoulder. Her hair carried the scent of her shampoo, a faint floral whiff, like a blooming meadow in summer. It was odd that he would think just then of the softness of her mouth, and he felt sorry when she raised her head again.

"No…yes….oh, I'm sorry, I really am," Caitlin fumbled a little. "It's just… it really was too funny and ….oh, don't pay any attention to it, please…." She took a deep breath to compose herself, and then another one. "I'm a bit nuts the last days, too much work and not enough sleep, I guess." _Inclusive very stirring dreams with this man as main actor. _As this thought crossed her mind, it occurred to her that she stood more than close beside him.

It was the intimacy of it, that made her shaky again. Coughing slightly, Caitlin cleared her suddenly constrained throat and turned her full attention to the tray in front of her. "Okay, back to business, I would say. Let's see what we got here." She took her time as she gloved her hands, just because she needed it to gather herself somehow, and then, removed carefully the medical strip. "Looks perfect to me." She mumbled as she dropped the strip on the tray, and grabbed the forceps. Slightly, she laid one hand on his left shoulder - and the moment she touched his skin, she felt his bodyheat, radiating through the thin material of the glove and her other hand, with the tweezer in it, started to tremble a bit.

But as if this wasn't enough already, her gaze strayed almost by itself away from his shoulder up his strong neck to his thick dark hair. It looked so wild, so rebellious, she had an almost irrepressible urge to ruffle through it, only once. Damned, in the last few minutes he'd managed it to throw her continually off balance. Once again, Caitlin tried to calm down and took a deep breath, just to pick up his incredible scent, pure and masculine with a spicy touch.

God, he smelled so utterly delicately male, it immediately provoked her fantasy to screen a picture inside her head – the picture of just leaning into him to bury her face in the warmth of his tempting neck as one hand of her stroked over his tanned skin to feel the play of his hard muscles beneath her fingertips, and the other combed through his wild hair, her lips tracing a hot path of kisses up his throat along his shadowed jawline just to find his sensual mouth.

An instant blast of heat flooded her. _'Oh God Linnie, what's wrong with you?You aren't the type to go all giddy over a man. Maybe you've been celibate for too long, girl,' _she thought, practically squirming where she stood. _'Come on, concentrate. Get a grip!' _Caitlin swallowed on a dry throat and it took all her self control to force her full concentration back to the suture - and only to the suture and nothing else. With a slight cough, she dismissed the perculiar race of her pulse, bent down her head to focus on his shoulder and pulled the first string.

As John had sensed her uncertainty, he was wise enough to remain silence the whole time. One of the reasons was that he didn't want to disturb her more than she already was – and the other, that he felt not a little insecure by himself. Hell, she stood so close to him, he could feel the bodyheat she radiated while her sweet feminine scent, mingled with a touch of perfume, assailed his senses. Her warm breath stroked softly over his neck and shoulder, and everytime he felt the gentle touch of her fingertips on his skin, his body tingled and soft shower ran down his spine.

As he watched her out of the corners of his eyes, his gaze fastened over her face, noting every single detail. Her flawless skin seemed so smooth and soft, his fingers nearly itched to touch her, to trace the lines of her beautiful face. Black long eyelashes encircle her wonderful eyes - and he caught himself by the thought, how it must be to watch them darkening into a deep misty green while his hands stroked gently over her satin skin, exploring every inch of her tempting body.

At the very tought, a boost of desire spread through him like fire, and his pants became a bit to tight. Cursing silently, John pressed his hands into his lap and clenched hard his teeth while he tried to force his body under control. Suddenly, a curly strand of hair slipped out the tight knot, and he'd trouble to surpress the desire of just reaching out his hand to tuck it behind her ear.

'_Damned John, what's wrong with you?'_ He thought, once again distracted that this woman could call up such deep emotions inside him, and swallowed hard. _'Okay, you want her, right? So, what are you waiting for, god damn it? Stop being so decent and pick her up for tonight. Come on, give it a try!'_ He peeked again at her from aside, and knew the second he did, that this was so not what he wanted this time. With her, he wanted more than pure sex, he wanted ….hell, he didn't know… Damned! Unable to deal with his feelings, he forced himself to turn his head away from her, holding his gaze straight to the wall.

The next few minutes, there was a complete silence between them, and when Caitlin stepped back, they both heaved a small, secret sigh of relief. "That's it, I'm finished." Her voice was a bit breathless and once more she had to clear her throat. "And please be careful the next days, the skin is still a bit sensitive." She remarked quietly, and laid cautiously the forceps aside before she found the courage to lift her head for a straight look at him.

John was so far away with his thoughts, he shrugged at the soft sound of her voice. "Yes….uhm….thanks Dr. Summer, I'll do that," he answered throaty, ruffling wildly his hair. A slight smirk rushed over her face as she watched him. She'd already noticed, that this was obviously a typical gesture of him and somehow she liked it. Caitlin tossed the gloves into the trash bin and turned back, watching him as he put his shirt on. "May I ask you something, Colonel Sheppard?" She asked hesitantly. John looked curious at her and nodded. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

With a slight cough, she stepped a bit closer and a shy smile flitted over her face. "This is maybe a silly question, but I noticed a few other scars and…" she paused, kneading her fingers tightly. "…I was wondering if you get them all here… I mean, is it always dangerous on your missions? It sounds stupid, I know, but I haven't been out of the city yet and…" she struggled with her words and a slight flush colored her cheeks.

Embarrassed, Caitlin curled the loose strand of hair around her finger, but somehow she managed it to hold her gaze on him. John returned her gaze, looked straight into her eyes and saw a slight trace of concern shimmering in them. A soft smile curved his sensual mouth. "That's not a silly question, not at all. Come here, sit down and I'll tell you some stories," he clapped his hand on the couch in invitation and Caitlin placed herself next to him. "Okay, I won't deny that it can be dangerous from time to time, but…," he gave her a cheery smirk. "….there are a lot of funny adventures too. There was this mission, we…"

John started to relate some of his experiences and Caitlin listened carefully, asked some questions between and laughed often and heartly. He'd a lively narrative art to tell his stories and it was easy for her, to picture the scenes before her inner eye while he spellbounded her with his deep soft voice. And again, she couldn't resist to take a peek at him, more than once. She watched how his eyes lightened up when he came to the funny parts and sometimes his fingers ran through his hair, just to leave it wilder than before.

Her eyes glued to his lips, she soaked up every word he said and casually, she noticed again the sensual shape of his mouth – damned, he really looked incredible handsome. A pleasant shudder ran down her spine and her body tingled, trembled slightly as she was once again all too aware of him sitting so near aside her. But she didn't want to change it – not in the least. Caitlin not only enjoyed but savoured his presence, the feeling to sit so close to him. It felt so good, so right, and somehow so familiar as if they already would know each other for a long time.

Sometimes, his arm brushed against hers and she felt the urge to touch him then – her fingers itched to touch him. She couldn't tell what it was, she'd never felt such an overwhelming pull towards one man in her life, like she felt for him the moment she'd seen him. It was crazy – she knew it, but she was helpless, unable to fight against it. And when she was honest to herself, she didn't even want to fight it, because therefor she enjoyed that feeling too much.

When John stopped talking, Caitlin sighed deeply. "That sounds really thrilling to me. When I joined the Stargate-project, it was also exciting, but I never went to other planets in all the time. I only worked on the base." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I'll get the chance to go off world here. But to be honest, right now I'm more than lucky when I'll know Atlantis better." A resignated sigh left her throat and the way she crinkled her nose, elured him an amused smile.

"God, this city is soooo huge, I've been here for about two months by now, but I still get lost from time to time. I could tell you silly stories about it, you wouldn't believe it." She laughed softly and shot a glance at him, her eyes dancing. John smirked, he liked her cheery and open kind and really enjoyed the relaxed confabulation with her. "Come on, spill the beans. I'm more than eager to hear it, and don't you dare to skip the embarrassing details, I wanna hear them too." He encouraged her, with a bright smile.

"Oh believe me, every of this stories are full of embarrassing details." She replied smirkingly while she opened the barette to release her hair out of the tight knot, her fingers combing through the long silken mass, straightening it a bit. And though it was a total innocent and normal gesture, John found it more than attracting, and he'd to restrain himself for not just twirling his fingers into the soft brown curls.

Now it was her turn and she started relating her stories, was a bit secretive at first and kept her hands busy by tinkering with the barette, to hide her tension, but that didn't last for long. With every minute, her assurance rose until she spoke in her usual merry and open kind, and he listened amused. Once in a while he tossed a cheeky remark or a question in and very often, his deep and rich laughter sounded through the room and filled the air. But all the while, John watched her attentively - watched her gestures, her lively and sometimes funny face expressions – and just felt very comfortable in her company. It seemed as if they already would know each other for a long time, and it felt bloody good to him.

"But you see, everytime I got lost, I saw something new. So in the endresult it was for a good cause anyway," Caitlin remarked amused and laughed softly. "I know by now, where to find the kitchen, the laundry room, the gym and who knows what else." She laughed again, and her silver laughter played pleasantly over his skin and let him feel just blithe. There was something about her laughter that affected him, more than he cared to admit.

"At least I think I know where to find them, I'm not sure about that because …" She went on, not noting that he didn't let her out of sight, not even for a second while his mind captured and stored every detail: The way she angled her head, the fall of her silky hair, her wonderful eyes sparkling brightly when she laughed – and there was her mouth. The way her full lips turned up in the corners. _What would she do if I just lean over and kiss her? _ John wondered, and his system went haywire just by the thought of it.

"Colonel Sheppard, you're staring at me," Caitlin stopped amused, her eyes sparkling joyfully. He smiled at her, slow, deliberate, delightful. "Am I?" He whispered softly and raised one hand, his finger lingered over her lips, but didn't touch them - yet. "That's because I like looking at you." His smile deepened as he lightly skimmed the tip of his finger along her bottomlip, and his eyes – his eyes were greener, more intense when they met hers, held hers. And when he felt the slight tremble that went through her at his tender caress, they darkened even more.

Motionless, Caitlin stared at him, her cheeks flushed with color, her eyes wide and fixed unblinkingly on his, her mind in a total haze. God damned, she couldn't have moved if her life had been threatened. "Uhm, what are you doing?" Her voice was just a hoarse whisper, her throat bone-dry, a desert of nerves. "Nothing, just looking." He rasped as he traced again the line of her lips. Her mouth felt as it looked: invitingly soft and gentle. And it would taste the same, John mused, allowing his finger to linger. Then, he dropped his hand and shifted. Testing both of them, he leant toward her, only an inch, not more – and watched how those lovely eyes of hers clouded with confusion, like a churning sea under uncertain skies.

Caitlin swallowed hard several times. Her heart was rapping against her chest, ringing in her ears. If he leaned just the slightest bit closer, his mouth would be on hers. The very thought of it shot straight to her stomach, flipped over. How would it be if he would? Would he kiss her as gentle as his touch had been? Or passionate like the glance in his eyes? All hot and fierce and demanding while his hands…

Oh God. She'd been wrong, Caitlin discovered. She could move if her life was threatened. If felt if it had been, though he hadn't moved, hadn't so much as blinked. Giddy from her own imagination, she jumped to her feet and away from the couch, only to make a small, distressed sound in her throat when he moved with her. They stood, almost embracing, in the middle of the room. What would he do? She wondered. What would _she_ do?

John wasn't sure why he resisted. Perhaps it was the subtle waves of fear vibrating from her. It might have been the shock of discovering he had his own fear, compressed in a small tight ball in the pit of his stomach. It was he who took a step back, a very vital step back. Hastily, Caitlin turned towards the small table to grab the tray with the used tools. "Caitlin." He waited until she stopped retreating, until her eyes lifted to his again. "Are you afraid?"

She pressed the tablet against her belly, as if it were some kind of sheet anchor. "No," she whispered hoarsely. "Just careful." Swiftly, she turned around and strode in a brisk pace towards a low worktop in a corner of the room. "I've heard there will be a party here in a few weeks? I know that from the others." She said as lightly as she could, while she opened the sterilizer. Caitlin knew exactly that this fast change of subject was more than obvious, but she didn't care how strange that might look to him, because at the moment, she welcomed anything that distracted her from John Sheppard - and the awareness that seemed to crackle between them.

John shoved his hands through his hair and an arch smile played around his mouth as his gaze went after her, admiring her appealing backside. "Yes, you're right. We'll celebrate our collective holiday then, it's called 'The Friendshipday'. Elizabeth…I mean Dr. Weir had the idea for it in our first year here, and it became a great success." He answered her, with the same light noncommittal tone, as he understood that she needed this to feel at ease again. "We always have a lot of fun," he went on while he slowly roamed closer to join her. "Good music, good food, and not to forget the good drinks. I'm sure you'll like it." Leaning back against the edge of the worktop, his hands parked in his pockets, he watched her closing the sterilizer.

Whilst Caitlin pushed the on-button, she slanted a quick glance at him, and her lips quirked slightly as she noticed that though he stood aside her, he kept a few inches distance between them. It was the empathy of him he expressed with this simple gesture, that not only impressed her, but also created a feel of safety inside her. A warm smile flitted over her face when she turned toward him, with her hip abutted against the edge and linked her hands. "I think this was a great idea of Dr. Weir to create an alternative feast, you know, and I'm already looking forward to it. I just love feasts like this, with good food and good talks. Forget the drinks, I'm not so good with that." She confessed with such a funny sigh and a crooked grin, it made him smile.

"Although I've to admit that I'll miss Christmas this year. It's my favorite holiday, you know. You meet your whole family, sit together and have a lot of fun. But okay, I've made my choice, right?" She mentioned with a casual shrug. As it was meant as a rethorical question she didn't expect any explicit answer. Yet when there was no reaction at all coming from him and the silence lenghtened, she flicked him a swift cautious glance. Stone-still, that was the best discription for the way he stood there, with his head bent down while his face had turned into a calm unreadable mask, and she nearly could feel how he sealed himself off from her.

"It seems you don't like family-celebrations very much, am I right?" Caitlin dared to ask carefully and tilted her head to catch a look on his face. John still kept quiet, but turned slightly his head towards her. "Well, it depends on the family." Was his short and crisp answer when he finally broke the silence, and a slight shadow krept up and dulled the clear brightness of his eyes as he said it. Thoughtfully, Caitlin scanned his face - and felt a pang of sorrow at the resignation she discovered there. She also felt the need to comfort him, to reach one hand out at him for a soothing gesture.

But she didn't. It wasn't so much his reserved posture and his tight-set jaw that kept her from doing it, it was mainly her sixth sense which told her that he would not only want any interference from her, but rather would resent her for it. So, she kept her hands to herself, and her eyes on him while she pondered what she could say or do to put him at ease again without stepping on his toes.

Yet, she wasn't the only one who felt a bit clumsy at the moment. Cursing himself for his stupid reaction, John surveyed her out of the corners of his eyes while he also mused about the best way out of this sticky situation he'd gotten them into. He could see the sympathy, could feel the compassion she felt for him, but didn't allow himself to accept any of it as he was not used to share his very private matters and thoughts with others, not even with his close friends. Though he couldn't deny that her warm-hearted manner touched him somehow.

As they both stood there, either of them unsure what to do other but eyeing one another secretly, the silence lenghtened and the tension biled up till the point both obviously couldn't bear it anymore. It was a funny coincidence - or was it not? – that when Caitlin shifted with one hand raised, John did exactly the same at the very moment - and they both found themselves standing face to face, touching each others lifted hand, palm to palm.

Taken by surprise, both of them lifted their heads, and their eyes met in a long deep look.

_So much turbulence,_ she thought. _So many secrets._

_So much sweetness,_ he thought. _So much honesty._

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am," they said together – and stared at each other in amazement. For a moment they neither moved or spoke. It seemed even their breathing had halted at the same instant. Then, as one, they simply burst out into a truly refreshing gale of laughter. Unconsciously, they linked their hands whilst they both tried to get some control over that wild crazy fit of laughter that shook them, nearly robbed them off breath, but the moment their gaze met again, they fell in anew peal of laughter.

Impulsively, Caitlin leant her forehead against his chest. "Oh God, I'm dying here. Just give me a minute, will you? Then I'm back to normal again," she squeezed out, escorted by another wild giggle. "Just take all the time you need," John answered on a chuckle as he glanced down on her. "I know for sure that I need….." It was the tenderness that invaded him so all of a sudden that made him not only stop – stop talking and stop laughing – but also made him cautious. Still, he didn't resist the urge to stroke with his hand over her long hair. The texture of it was thick and strong. And incredibly soft and silken. He wasn't even aware that he twisted a long curl around his finger.

"Okay, I think I'm fine again," Caitlin said weakly between two deep breaths and tilted her head back to look at his face, but left her hand on his chest. "Look, what I wanted to say before that insane laugh fit…" When her lips started to twitch again, she was forced to take another deep breath before she could continue. "….I'm sorry if I've offended you, and I'm sure as hell didn't wanted to pry on you, Colonel Sheppard. So I truly apologize if it had looked that way." She said, almost solemnly, and sent him the sweetest apologizing smile he ever had seen.

_God, she really is cute. _ John thought, sliding his gaze over her face, she held so expectantly up to him. _And darn tempting too._ He added in his mind as his eyes fastened on her full lips again, and it took him a moment before he could answer. "No,…no," John repeated firmly. "You didn't offend me, not at all." He assured her with a warm smile while he gently drew her away, for their own sake. "If anyone should feel sorry than it's me…because it's…." Heaving a deep sigh, he paused for a second. "…let me say it's….. quite complicated…" As he still struggled with his words, the door opened with a woosh, and Jennifer Keller rushed into the room like a twister.

"Hey Linnie, are you ready? Because it's already lunch time, girl." She called out, then stopped abruptly. "Oh, I see you still have a patient." Her lips quirked as she watched them both jerk heavily at her sudden appearance. "Uuups, sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, just forget that I was here….I'll wait in the mess hall for you, sweetheart." She said, with a big cheeky grin on her face that became even cheekier, the moment she turned – very slowly - to leave the room.

For a split of a second, John and Caitlin glanced blankly at her and then at each other - and it took them only another split of a second to notice that they were ….._holding hands? God damned, where and when did this happened? _Startled again, they both uncurled them in a flash, yet with a quick mischievious smirk. As Caitlin still struggled for her composure, John gathered his wits extremely fast.

With a slight cough, he straightened himself and flashed a quick smile at Jennifer, who of course hadn't left the room at all. "No, please stay. You didn't disturb, not at all as we're finished for today." His smile turned into a warm one as he turned his attention back to Caitlin. "Oh, and thank you very much for treating me so well, Dr. Summer. I really truly appriciate it." He said, in the most charming way and cracked her a smile that was not only devilish, it was devistating.

"Maybe we can meet for a coffee or so next time. I would appriciate that too, very much." John added with a wink, as he was already on his way to the door. But before he left, he turned once more back to her. "Oh, Caitlin, one last question." He cocked his head. " Just how careful do you want to be about this?" It took her a moment to understand, and another to find her voice. "Very," she managed. "I think very." John grimaced at her answer. "I was afraid of that." She heard him muttering on his way out, but somehow it didn't sound discontended at all.

Jennifer looked baffled at the now empty entrance. "What the hell…." With a short head-shake she called herself back to sanity. "…..okay, what did I missed here, honey?" She asked suspiciously, and turned slowly towards her friend who just stood there, with a lost smile on her lips. "Nothing Jenny, absolutely nothing." Caitlin answered absent-minded while she unconsciously rubbed the warmed back of her hand against her cheek.

Silently, Jennifer watched her friend meanwhile her mind went head over heels. _God damned, what in earth had been going on here before she'd stepped in? Well, considering that her friend act as if she'd lost her mind, it must had been a very special consulation-hour,huh? _She thought as she threw a checking glance at Caitlins face, just to notice that the look of her eyes were as dreamy as her smile.

"Okay, nothing….that's why you look and act like a fool, huh? Because nothing had happened. Hah, I won't buy that, honey, not for a minute." She huffed a snort, once she'd found her speech again. "I mean, you and him…." Meaningful, she wagged her head at the door. "….alone in here and _you_ will tell me there was nothing?" She snorted again. "Boy, you better take a good look in the mirror before you say that again because …..god damned, alone his smile is already an absolute lethal weapon, not to mention…" As she was going on and on and on, Caitlin went over to her and simply cut her off by laying one hand on her mouth.

"Stop it here, will you? It's enough for now, okay?" She requested, in a mild tone, but with a warning gaze. "Come on, let's go for lunch. I bet Mary is already waiting for us." Giving her friend a warm smile, she linked her arm with Jennys and maneuvered her out of the room. "Oh, and not only his smile, the entire man is a lethal weapon, believe me." She murmured amused as they walked together toward the next transporter. Though Jenny had heard it, she decided to simply keep her mouth shut.

Of course, she couldn't hold that up for long, because her curiousity was stronger. "I must say, for nothing you're in very deep thoughts here, love." She mentioned, with a furtive side-glance at her very silent friend. "You're impossible, Jen, you know that?" Smirkingly, Caitlin shook her head. "And thereby very nosy. But I love you anyway." She gave her friend a heartly squeeze. "I tell you what. Let's make a deal here. You'll present me the latest dish and maybe, hey, I said maybe….," she raised one finger when she saw the eager glance on Jennys face. "…..I'll tell you a tiny bit…"

And though it wasn't the answer she'd hoped for, Jenny started to talk immediately all the way to the mess hall. Duteously, Caitlin threw a quick laugh or a short question between, but fact was that she didn't really grasped a word her friend said because her mind drifted to someone else all the time - to someone with dark wild hair and amazing hazel green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes or No?**

_I go crazy, crazy, baby I go crazy_

_You turn it on – then you're gone_

_Yeah you drive me crazy….._

Steven Tylers voice screamed loudly through the air, mixed with another very unmusical voice, coming out the bath room.

Caitlin stood in the shower, singing along with her favorite rockband _Aerosmith _while she carefully shampooed her long hair. It was already near midday, but since she'd caught again the late shift this week, she allowed herself to just dally around a bit. Now, her crooked chant went over into a whistling that sounded so false and awkward, even for her ears, that she stopped abruptly because of the fit of giggles that bubbled up so inevitably. But it didn't took long and she started singing again.

_Uuh, Dr. Caitlin Summer, you're in a darn good mood this morning, are you?_ A chuckle slipped out her throat, interrupting shortly her 'superb' singing. Well, the truth was that she'd been in that kind of outstanding mood the past two weeks. It was as if she was literally flying through the work-days, and more than once she'd caught herself humming merrily whilst she was working or it had happened that a bright smile flashed over her face, without no particular reason at all. _Though that's quite not true, Linnie, because there's a reason for it, right? _Caitlin smiled happily by the thought of who was responsible for her current frame of mind - someone with dark wild hair and amazing hazel green eyes and the sexiest smile she'd ever seen.

Her hands propped against the tiles, she tipped her head back to rinse the shampoo out her hair, closed her eyes and just let the hot spray of water crackle all over her body, enjoying the warmth and soft massage of the shower. And as she did so, her mind wandered off, and an amused smile curved her full soft lips at the thought of how often John Sheppard had crossed her way since she'd treated him in the infirmary.

And also she didn't know how he managed it to just bump into her at least once a day, she surely had nothing against it, not at all. The truth was that she enjoyed every second they spent together to the fullest - even it was just a hello and a smile, or a short two-minute-talk. Though it also had happened more than once that they'd met each other for a good, long coffee-break, and the talks and laughs they'd then together were always an exciting pleasure for her – and for him too, she dared to guess, based on the way he regarded her then.

And what do you know, he really truly was a man who not only gaped at her breasts or in her neckline the whole time – so of course he did that too from time to time - but rather looked at her face when he listened what she said. And he _really_ listened to her words, an attitude of him she also found very astounding as she'd made a lot of other experiences with his kind before.

_Other than you girl, huh? You really have trouble sometimes to follow his speech cause when he's his amazing eyes focused on you, you loose track in a second, specially when he's so up close, your knees just wanna buckle then. Damned, you can't deny that he's one of a big distraction for you Linnie, like this morning, for example._ Caitlins smile widened at her thoughts and became even more radiative as she recalled their last meeting just an hour ago.

Because she'd slept a bit longer today, it was already after ten when she'd left her quarter for a bit running, and it was just as she'd almost finished her usual jogging round that John Sheppard had crossed her way. In fact, he had not only crossed her way, he'd practically thwarted her as he stood in the middle of the empty floor so all of a sudden, so that she'd had no other choice then as to stop in front of him – otherwise she would have bumped into him with full speed.

'_Damned Linnie, that would have been nice too. Why did you stop, you fool?' _ A short giggle left her throat by that tempting thought. But at that particular moment she'd been in such deep thoughts that she hadn't noticed him until the eleventh hour, and with a short jerk, she'd just stopped instinctively. "Good Morning, Dr. Summer! Now is that a nice surprise or what? You really brighten my day, you know that?" He'd greeted her with a cheeky smile on his face, his strong arms folded over his chest, whilst his eyes slid eagerly up and down her body. "I see, you're straining yourself a bit with some sport this morning. Don't you think that the jogging round might be a bit too vigerous for you? I mean, you do look a bit …exhausted. Not that it doesn't suit you – the exact opposite I would say." He'd mentioned almost casually, but his smile broadened while his covetous gaze rambled again over her - just to linger on the nice view of her full breasts, her snug top showcased him so freely.

Apart from her black tight sweatpants, Caitlin had worn one of her tight tank tops, and of course he'd noticed the fact that she was nothing more wearing under it than a flimsy silken bra, because she'd felt his hot gaze nearly glueing at the faint outline of her nipples against the cotton of her top. But she'd been too breathless from running at that moment to react at all to his open shameless glare. Instead, she'd bent forward, her hands pressed against her thighs, gasping heavily for air. It had been a pure reflex action from her - until she'd realized that with this position she delivered him a perfect angle for a good stare into her neckline as well, and quickly, she'd straightened herself.

Hands on her hips, she'd tilted her head back to look up to his face, and seeing his smug smile she'd returned it with one of her own. "A good morning to you too, Colonel Sheppard. It seems that you're very concerned about my condition, I'm flattered." She retorted, still a bit breathless, and her eyes were sparkling with amusement. "But you don't have to worry at all as I do that every morning, you know, just to stay in a good shape." Plugging his hands into his pockets, John had given her another shameless glance-over and then, leant forward towards her while his smile turned from a cheeky into a suggestive one. "Let me tell you something, Dr. Summer. I for one think you're already in a great if not excellent shape." He'd whispered softly into her ear, his breath stroking gently over her neck, his lips almost touching her earlobe.

Caitlin shivered as she stepped out of the shower, but not from cold. It was the memory of that precise moment that made her tremble again. God, he'd been so close to her at that time - she'd sensed his bodyheat, had smelled his incredible scent while his shoulder had brushed shortly hers, and more than one hot shower had run down her spine then - in fact she'd felt a bit dizzy at once. _'Too close Linnie, he's definitely too close,' _that had been the only thing she was able to think of at that moment, and had compelled her to make a safe step backwards.

Thoughtfully, Caitlin grabbed a towel from the stack to fling it around her head, and another bigger one for her body. As she toweled herself, she shook smilingly her head. _God damn, John Sheppard, you're a real dangerous man, specially when a girl looks into your gorgeous eyes. _At the thought of it, she halted in her motion. Oh yes, his eyes really were mesmerizing and totally stunning. She just had to remember how he'd watched her at her retreat, with a look in his eyes she'd never seen before by any other man – at least not when those eyes were directed to her.

Desiriously? Thirsty? Wanton? Yes, but there was more hidden in those turbulent and very distracting eyes of him. Aside from the passion and fire and dominance she'd seen gleaming in them, there also had been a deep warmth and …..an incredible tenderness? God damned, she couldn't name it, the only thing she remembered was that they'd stared at each other for a few seconds, like spellbound until she'd broken the spell by quickly turning her head away because she, god damned again, couldn't look at him and be rational at the same time.

Angrily, that he could cause such a storm of mixed emotions inside her, not only everytime they met, but also in his absence, Caitlin tossed the towel into the hamper, teared the towel of her head and grabbed for the hairbrush. While she forcefully tried to detangle the long curly mass of her wet hair, her thoughts went again back to her morning encounter with John Sheppard, and a perky grin spread over her face. At least she'd had found the nerve for a nice return-match.

Taking a deep controlling breath, she'd thrown a more than provoking smile at him while she deliberately lazy leant her back against the wall. "Thank you, Colonel Sheppard. I really appriciate an expert opinion, you know." She'd countered with a sugar-sweet voice. "And from what I've heard you're a real specialist in this area, am I right?" Her eyes had sparkled with mockery as she'd regarded him from head to toe, and her smile had broadened at his reaction because he hadn't been in the least offended, instead he'd laughed loud and heartly.

"Touchè Dr. Summer. Maybe you want to find out if they've told you the truth, huh?" He'd challenged her, with a big grin while his hazel-green eyes had sparkled roguishly at her. And that had been the point where her cheeky side had regained the upper hand. Moving closer to him, she'd leant slightly forward to bring her mouth near his ear this time. "What if I do exactly that? What would you do then? Would you stop me? Or not?" She'd whispered softly, one eyebrow raised as she'd looked up to him.

Letting out a deep sigh, Caitlin laid the hair brush on the shelf aside her and while she slipped into her underwear, she recalled that moment – and her heartbeat increased immediately just by the memory of it. God, his mouth had been just a whisper away from hers, and for a spark of a moment, a wicked glint had gleamed up in his eyes and she'd really thought that he would kiss her. But he hadn't. Instead, a charming smile had flitted over his face and then, he'd lifted his hand to stroke his fingers along her cheek – so soft and tender, she'd a hard time to supress the desperate sigh that had rolled up in the back of her throat.

"First of all, I really would love to see that, but unfortunately I can't because my crew is waiting for me in the jumper bay." He'd answered, with a warm glance in his eyes, but the next words were much to surprise her. "And no, I'm not pulling back here, not at all. But I've noticed already that you're not the kind of woman who's just looking for a fling, and I really like you for that." His voice had been as soft and gentle as his touch, and his remarkable eyes had looked so intense at her, Caitlin had felt a rush of heat flowing through her body, and with a swift intake, she'd held her breath while she inevitably felt the colour sweeping up her neck, crawling upon her face.

God, she really blushed on the spot again, just by the thinking of her reaction – or better said her non-reaction, as she had been absolutely clueless how to respond. "Now, _that_ was really embarrassing, wasn't it?" Caitlin murmured with a head-shake. "To challenge him first, and then just stand there with a sheepish smile on your face while you were drowning helplessly in his eyes. Well, good for you that Dr. McKay came over to save your ass, huh?" A small grin spread over her face as she pictured this scene again.

As a matter a fact, Rodney McKay really had helped her out off this awkward situation as he'd come in a quick pace across the floor, looking for Sheppard. "Here you are. I was searching for you all over. Don't you have your radio on, goddamn?" He'd muttered, with an annoyed look on his face as he strode towards them. "We're all ready, we're just waiting for you. But I should have known that you're kirking around here again, huh?" He ranted, yet when he'd reached them, he'd given her a long and curious look before he'd nudged Sheppard. "Hey, don't you wanna introduce us or do you want to keep all the nice girls for you alone, as always?" He'd quipped, and totally ignoring Johns deep frown, he'd turned towards her, with a big smile on his face.

"Okay, as this man here obviously has no manners at all, I simply introduce myself here…Hi, I'm Dr. Rodney McKay, and it's nice to meet you." Caitlin had trouble for not laughing out loud because of the fierce scowl John had thrown at Rodney. "Hi Dr. McKay, I'm Caitlin Summer, nice to meet you too." She'd answered with a slight laughter in her voice whilst she'd grabbed Rodneys reached out hand for a short shake. For a moment, Rodney had regarded her thoughtfully, but then his face lit up. "Oh right, you're one of the new doctors who'd arrived a while ago. Now I recognize you. We saw you once in the mess hall, you know, must be somewhat of two weeks ago or so."

Snapping with his fingers, he'd turned towards Sheppard. "Do you remember, John? We'd sat there very late for breakfast that day and you'd asked Carson who she was. I'm absolutely sure about it." He babbled, overlooking Johns deep-clouded face, as well as the fierce glare Sheppard shot at him. "Rodney, will you just shut up here, please?" It must had been that calm-dangerous tone of the Colonels voice that finally made him aware that he maybe had made a big mistake here. "But on the other side, …well….maybe I'm wrong after all, I mean…it's been quite a while and…since I was occoupied ….with my breakfast …..it could be that I'm mistaken here…perhaps…uuhmm…"

As Rodney still was fumbling through it, John just had grabbed his arm and simply dragged him away. "Just shut your big mouth and go, Rodney. As you've said by yourself, we're already late." He'd grunted and totally ignoring McKays moaning and complaining, had given him a good push forward. But before he finally had disappeared around the next corner, he'd stopped shortly to dart her a last glance. "Oh, one last question Dr. Summer. What happened with 'being very careful'? You've changed your mind or has it dropped down to just a bit careful? Interesting question, huh? See you next time Dr. Summer." He'd asked, with a more than devilish smile before he'd walked away, with forceful long strokes.

_And you'd to lean against the wall because your knees had turned into jelly, remember?_ A deep sigh left Caitlins throat as she went into her bedroom. Damned, and she still felt weak just by reminding that morning scene. She'd tried to be cool and relaxed but the longer his gorgeous eyes had rested on her - not to mention the dazzling effect of his close proximity -she'd just melted away and she was certain if they'd stood there just a bit longer, she would have inevitably ended up as a puddle at his feet. _'That would have been that! Oh my!' _ Her lips quirked into a slight amusing smile. But when she grabbed the blow-dryer to dry her long hair, she started brooding again, as so often the last days.

Funny to hear that he'd inquired Dr. Beckett about her. Could it be that he was really interested in her? Well, why else would he spend so often his spare time with her? Okay, maybe to check if she was an easy catch. No, not after what he'd said today. Vehemently, Caitlin rejected this thought right away. He desired her, that she could recognize by the way he looked at her, but everytime he made a step forward he made two steps back right away. And that was another thing she was puzzling over. He wanted her, but kept distance. Maybe he was as careful as she was? Or unsure? Or was it just a clever move of him? A game he played with her; let her dangle and see what happens? No, she couldn't believe that…or at least she hoped that _this_ wasn't the reason for his reserve.

_John Sheppard, you're certainly not a simple man, that I'm hundred percent sure about._ Caitlin smirked to herself, and was still deep in thoughts as she slipped into her blouse and trousers, put on the shoes. _'Okay Linnie, another important question, why are you so fascinated of him?Is it only sexual attraction because he's just gorgeous?' _She gnawed on her bottom lip as she bounded her long hair to a plaid and her eyes became an even more pensive glance. No, that surely wasn't the reason, she was more than sure about this part.

Although she'd to admit that just the image of his muscled body created more than one soft shudder inside her. Or the way his full lips curled up when he smiled. Or the hungry intensive look of his amazing hazel green eyes. _God, you just wanna drown in them and get lost forever._ A rush of heat flooded through her and made her shiver and closing her eyes, Caitlin simply gave in to that pleasant feeling, just for a moment before she forced herself back to rational thinking – well as rational as she could think when it came to John Sheppard.

There certainly was no doubt that she was very much attracted to him. And it was more than a physical response when he looked at her or touched her, if deliberately or not that didn't matter in that moment then. It was….god, could it really be? Startled, Caitlin let her hands sink into her lap and just sat still for a minute whilst she dared to spin that somehow scary thought further. Because the truth was that what she had felt from the first meeting had only intensified. There was no logic in it, no sense, but her heart had known instantly that he was the man she'd waited for. Though she'd told herself it was impossible, Caitlin knew the impossible had an uncanny habit of happening just the same.

Love at first sight? Ridiculous. But…. Impossible or not, ridiculious or not, she knew that her heart was set. And for a moment this intuition really frightened her. Pensively, she twisted a ribbon around the end of her plaid while she tried to sort her mind. She had loved before and faced pain, a lot of it, and emptiness. And she wasn't sure if she could face it a second time. And there was another fact to consider – one he'd so well spotted. The fact that she never had been a friend of short love affairs or one-night-stands.

So, all what's left then was a real relationship, and somehow she doubted that he was set for this risk because he just didn't seemed to be the type of man for a steady relationship. Oh, god damned, why must she be always so darn careful? Why couldn't she just stop being such a thight ass and jump into this adventure, without thinking twice? Annoyed with herself, Caitlin rose up and cursed as she took a look at her watch. Damn again, now she must hurry to be dead on time for her shift. Turning off the CD-player, she grabbed her jacket and rushed out of the quarter.

On her way to the infirmary, Jennifer crossed her way and as they walked together down the floor, she managed it somehow to turn Caitlins mind away from John Sheppard and back to the daily things, at least for a moment until…... "You know, you're in a real darn good mood this morning – again. Let me guess, you've already met your Colonel today, huh?" Jennifer asked while she cast a serious side-glance on her friend. Caitlin smiled a little at Jenny's teasing note in her voice. "Jenny, first thing, he isn't my Colonel, okay?" She answered, giving her friend a short poke with her elbow, but then her smile widened and became brighter. "And second, yes, I saw him this morning. Satisfied now?"

Jenny laughed softly, curling one arm around Caitlins waist. "I knew it. Come on, tell me the juicy details. What have you done? What has he done? Has he already kissed you? Oh please, say yes." Caitlin rolled her eyes and threw an annoyed gaze at her friend as she pushed the button of the transporter. "No, he hasn't kissed me, Jenny. What makes you think that? We just talked, that's all."

Jennifer made a faint sound of distress. "Honey, that wasn't really a serious question of you, was it?" They stepped into the transporter and Jenny turned towards Caitlin, tapping one finger against her chest. "I can tell you what makes me think that. First, all the gossip I've heard about him and second, it is too funny that you meet him at least once a day, don't you think?" She regarded her friend very thoroughly. "And I saw it by myself love. The way he looked at you when you two talk together, he nearly strips you naked just with his eyes. So my conclusion that he at least has tried to kiss you, isn't that far away, right?"

When they arrived the infirmary, Caitlin was silent for quite a while before she answered, with a pensive look at Jenny. "You know Jenny, I'd more than once the feeling he wanted to kiss me…" She thought how his hazel green eyes darkened with desire sometimes - just like this morning, thought of his occasional strokes and touches when they stood together for a short talk – like this morning, and heaved a deep sigh. "…and I'm not sure if I would have done anything against it. But for some reason he restrained himself. Damned, I don't know what his intentions are. Hell, I'm not even sure about my own intentions."

Caitlin stopped at the door of her office and a crooked smile spread over her face when she looked at Jennifer. "God, this man is really driving me crazy. I just can't get him out of my mind, I can't Jenny. He's haunting through my head day and night. Oh, I hate that, I really do." Jennifer gave her friend a soft nudge. "Linnie you're such a bad liar. Admit it, you just enjoy it!" She smirked amused, but then she pulled her arms around her for a tight squeeze. "Just be careful, honey, promise me that, will you? Don't burn your fingers. Maybe he is just playing with you." Caitlin returned her squeeze and brushed a kiss on Jennys cheek.

"Thanks for your concern, Jen. I will, I promise you. It's just….." She shrugged her shoulders, casting a helpless gaze at Jennifer. "…oh damned, enough of it, I got to work now. See you later, love." With a last hug, she let go of her friend and opened the door to her office. "Oh my, that's even worser than I thought." Jennifer whispered to herself and stared for a moment blankly at the closed door before she turned towards her office to start also her daily work.

McKay sat next to Sheppard in front of the jumper and cast a proofing side glance at him. "Come on John, you promised me you let me fly, just a short distance. You know I can do it." John didn't answer him. He didn't even looked at him, but his lips quirked into a small grin at Rodneys begging tone in his voice. McKay waited a long moment, but when Sheppard didn't react at all, he swung the chair around. "Damned, you can't be still mad at me because of this morning, can you?" Bursted it out of him, and a frown clouded his face. Yet, when Sheppard still kept quiet, Rodney heaved a deep resignated sigh and threw both arms in the air in surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry. You hear me, I am sorry for my…."

The grin on Johns face broadened. "…for your loose tongue? For your I-talk-first-and-think-later-attitude? For not being able to keep your big mouth shut?" He interrupted McKay and shook laughingly his head about Rodneys grumpy face and dark glances he shot at him. "Okay, what do you offer? I know you've packed in a few sandwiches. So gimme one and we're even." Rodney cast another deep frown at him and grumbled silently to himself, but then grasped a bag from aside and handed him one of his sandwiches. "This is real evil blackmailing, you know that? I will remind that, believe me."

John just chuckled softly while he unwrapped the sandwich, and took a big heartly bite. "Hmmm, Turkey-sandwich, my favorite." He mumbled with his mouth full, and gestured towards McKay. "Okay Rodney, you can take over for a bit. But no wavy lines, you hear me? Just hold this baby straight." Happy like a child at christmas-eve, McKay grinned from one ear to another as he took the wheel, and for a moment, John watched him amused before he cast a short glance over his shoulder into the back of the jumper.

Today, he and McKay were the only ones of his regular team on this mission, as Ronon and Teyla were on the mainland, visiting the Athosians. Instead of them, three marines accompanied them and two scientists. But that was okay, as it was an easy and plain mission. They were on their way to a planet, where they'd discovered a hollow with ancient inscriptions two days ago and today, they wanted to try decoding the epographs. Means, a real quiet and relaxed afternoon, something they all welcomed after the last sorties had been pretty wild and rough lately.

As it was quiet in the jumper, except for the soft murmur of the men sitting in the back and John had finished his sandwich, he threw a last checking glance at McKay and then, leant relaxed back to give his thoughts full scope. _Now, had that been a nice surprise this morning or what? A real sweet, delicious and tempting surprise. _A slow smile played around his mouth as he recalled his unexpected encounter with Caitlin Summer and he closed his eyes to revisualize her - which wasn't really hard for him as he'd taken a good and thourough look this morning. And hell yes, she'd looked darn tempting in her tight sweatpants and her snug tank top, which had showcased so nicely her pleasing curves.

_Very pleasing indeed._ His smile broadened as he remembered how his blood had heatened in no time because of the short but very nice view onto the swell of her breasts she'd given him when she'd bent forward. Not to mention the vague sight of her nipples pushing so invitingly through the thin material of her top and flimsy silken thing she called bra – oh yes, he'd also caught a glimpse of black lace at his brief look into her neckline - or the fine beads of sweat gleaming along her throat and on her decollete.

Damned, his fingers had itched to touch her skin, to follow the beads all the way down to the top of her breasts, and further. And when he'd leant into her, there had been her scent, so sweet and arousing he just had felt the urgent need to grab her and kiss her, wild and ravenous while his hands explored her arousing curves and roundings….God, just the imagination made him again edgy with need, and John wriggled fidgety on his chair to find a more comfortable position as his pants suddenly got a tad too tight.

_Damned, what is it that you want this woman so badly? _He heaved a small resignated sigh while he crossed his arms over his chest and turning his gaze out the window, he started brooding again – as so often in the last few days. He knew he wanted her, very bad, but not the way he ususally devoured a woman, that he was willing to freely admit to himself at the very least by now. Purely, because there still was something else about her that fascinated him, captivated him. It wasn't that she was only messing with his hormones, no, this time it went a lot deeper than that. It was the way she looked at him, it was the way she laughed, it was …god, it was her entire appearance that made his inside churn and let his heart feel lighter, he then simply felt…yes, blithe and happy, he couldn't name it other than this. Feelings, he hadn't felt for a long time around a woman. So what did that mean? That he was really falling in love here? Or already had been?

Or was it rather the challenge for him as she wasn't one he couldn't get so easy? Because she was the careful sort of woman? Very careful sort of woman, to be precise. Was it that? The joy of hunting? To see how long it would take him to lay her? But the moment he thought it, he knew that this wasn't the reason at all because if he'd wanted that he would have been a lot more pushy…and he would have been successful by now, that he was absolutely sure of too. But he'd been rather the opposite instead, something that was much a surprise to himself.

He thought back of the day in the infirmary, where they'd run very close, more than once and how he'd held himself back, had made a retreat, though he'd felt the urge to simply snatch her for a kiss. And after that there had been several similar situations at their later meetings where he'd act the same, like this morning for example. So, same question again: What did that mean in the end? That he had lost his heart to her? Could that really be true? No. He denied silently and very vehemently to himself. No way, not him. He had that once, and at the end, there had been nothing left but a pile of shards. No, he was definitely finished with that sore subject true love. Even though he'd to admit that since he'd seen her in the mess hall the first time, this strong feeling he'd felt then, just had intensified, a lot. But that would mean….

Great, just lose your mind over a woman here. That's what you so not need right now, god damned. Frightened to spin this scary thoughts further, John sat up straight and ruffled his hair, tried to lead his thoughts on other, more harmless things. But somehow, he just couldn't get the picture of her out of his mind and hell yes, she had looked so desirable this morning when she'd challenged him, her full sinful lips just a mere inch away from his, he'd preferably snatched her for a hot fierly kiss - for a splint of a second he'd been really tempted to let himself go – to just forget everything and everyone around him but Caitlin Summer.

God damned, if he'd really kissed her in the middle of the floor, the gossip factory would be working overtime by now. His lips twitched dangerously by that thought as he not only gave a damn on the gossip anyway, but also had fun to provoke them deliberately sometimes. But not this time. Even though he knew that they'd already set tongues wagging with their frequent meetings over the last weeks, this time he didn't want to fuel the speculations – not in this matter, not with her.

And still, he wondered how she would have reacted if he'd really kissed her this morning. Would she'd allowed it as she was so careful? Oh, that reminded him at the face she'd made when he'd mentioned that so casually at the end. He grinned broadly. She'd looked not only a bit puzzled, but also amused – and if he wasn't mistaken he'd also seen a fierly spark of defiance flaring up in her vivid green eyes then. Oh boy, maybe you'd cashed a good resounding slap if you'd tried it, who knows? John smirked to himself and then, chuckled softly. A fact that raised Rodneys attention and he turned his head to shot him a suspicous gaze. "Hey what's so funny? Let me guess, this Doctor-woman haunts through your head again, right? What was her name again?" He grinned at him. Sheppard cast a short but keen glance at him. "Caitlin Summer. And no Rodney, she isn't. You're wrong, I was thinking of nothing."

Rodneys grin widened, became real bold this time. "Oh sure, you can tell that your grandmother, she'll may believe it, but I am not. Hell yes, you've thought of her. I bet my whole monthly salary on it." He cackled, really amused by now. "Boy, this girl really got you, doesn't she? Isn't that funny, a woman who manages it to distract John Sheppard. Oh, I so love that." His face was gleaming with malicious joy. "Come on Casanova, admit it, she got you on the hook, am I right? John Sheppard, Atlantis' own and famous breaker of hearts, hooked and cooked and ready to serve on a silver plate – a miracle happened. Heh, heh, this is so funny, I'm laughing my ass off here." He gasped for breath, and his entire body shook as he laughed loud and heartly.

"No, she doesn't, Rodney. Will you stop it now or do I have to hit you first?" John snarled at him, and raised his hand in warning. "Wohoo, are we a bit touchy today, Mr. Sensitive?" Rodney snarled back, but decided it would be better to keep silence now because of the dark fierce scowl that settled on Sheppard's face, and the next minutes it was _very_ quiet in the jumper, even in the back of it, as the people behind did not exactly want to ask for trouble either, though they of course drew all their own conclusions after all.

Yet, when they reached their target and John landed the jumper, everybody was all business again and got ready before he opened the hatch. "Okay, let's get this job done smooth and quick." John ordered, clipping the P90 on his vest. "Sergeant Porter, you stay here at the jumper. The rest come with me. Let's go." The group left the jumper and they followed a small path, heading for the hollow. John and Rodney were in front, Sgt. Devon and Perry at the end, and the two scientists between them.

As they walked along the beaten path, McKay kept talking, the scientists behind him start also a relaxed talk and even the two Sergeants at the end of line joked a bit around. But John didn't really listened to Rodneys chatter, instead looked warily around, unsure what's different this time. Damned, he couldn't tell what it was but he felt a certain tension in the air, could literally smell the danger. It was just a weird feeling, but as he always could trust his instinct, he was highly alert. His ears pricked up, his gaze keen and sharp, he scouted attentively the enviroment while they moved slowly forward. Damned, something definitely had changed since their last visit. There it was again, a small faint noise, coming out from the bushes in front of them.

Sheppard raised his hand and everybody stopped. "What is it? Why are we stopping?" Rodney asked and looked around, but couldn't see anything unusual. John gave him a short sign to be quiet. "I heard something." He whispered and unclipped his P90 as he still kept a wary eye on the enviroment. Perry and Devon did the same, and everyone held his breath while they watched intensively the terrain around them.

Another cracking sound came out between the shrubs, and McKay already opened his mouth for a remark, but John just cut him off. "I don't like it, something is wrong here, we go back to the jumper, now." He mumbled gruff and gave the sign to retreat. The whole group turned round, walking slowly and attentively back, and now Sergeant Devon lead the group whilst Perry cought up to Sheppard as they back out, carefully observing the area.

They hadn't even made five steps, when suddenly five armed men jumped out the bushes behind them, opening the fire. "Ambush! Move! Move!" John yelled, returning the attack, and McKay and the two scientists started to run like hell while Sheppard, Devon and Perry covered them the way back. But the attackers weren't willing to give up so easily and took up the chase. The air was filled with the noise of gun fire.

When McKay and the scientists reached the jumper, Porter grabbed them fast and shoveld them inside just to dash forward, squalling for his comrades. Sheppard and his marines were just a few steps away from the jumper when suddenly things turned into bad. Sergeant Perry saw one of the attackers taking an accurat aim on Colonel Sheppard, and with a smooth motion, he pushed Sheppard aside, out of line. John went down hard, but turned fast around - and watched how Perry caught the bullet which was meant for him.

When the young Sergeant hit the ground, laying there motionless, a sharp scream left Johns throat. "NO!" He yelled, set his sight on the hunter, fired back – and made a perfect hit. Throwing his arms in the air, the man fell backwards against his companions, and the whole attack paused for a moment. Immediately, Devon used this break and grabbed one arm of Perry while Porter jumped over for help and together, they dragged the wounded Sergeant to the jumper, covered by Sheppard.

"McKay, start the jumper, now. Let's get out of here." John barked. He fired another volley against their haunters, then jumped up and spun around. Though when he bounced headlong in the jumper, he felt a sharp pain in his left thigh, and something warm trickled down his leg. "Close the door, Rodney." He yelled while he quickly struggled back on his feet, and totally ignoring the wound on his leg, rushed towards the cockpit to slump into the chair.

When they took off, McKay breathed hard and swallowed several times. "Damned, what was that? This planet was empty last time." John looked across his shoulder, saw Perry laying on the ground, immobile and bleeding, his face grey and stretched. "I don't know Rodney. Take a look in the back for me, will you?" His voice sounded hoarse and his face was a frozen mask. Rodney just nodded and went into the back.

The two scientists sat there, pale and frightened, but unharmed whilst Devon and Porter knelt besides their wounded comrade. They already had grasped the emergency case and just had removed the security vest to cut off the shirt as McKay approached them. His face screwed up at the sight of Perry, his breathing was erratic and shallow, he was unconscious and his chest full of blood. "Shit, this looks evil. You try to stop the bleeding as best as you can, okay?" He looked at Devon and Porter, who nodded their approval as they took care of their comrade.

Quickly, McKay returned to Sheppard and his face was stern. "A good shot in his chest. Damned, he is really bad hurt. Better we reach Atlantis fast, otherwise…." He broke off as he slumped into the chair, rubbing his hands over his face. John shot a sharp glance at him. "I already told Atlantis we've an emergency. It won't take long. Hell, this kid will not die, not if I can prevent it." He almost bit the words out and clenched his teeth, concentrating himself on flying.

Damned, this was the first mission for Mike Perry and now this. The young Sergeant had asked him this morning if he could join them. His hilarious attitude reminded John of Sergeant Aiden Ford, they'd lost a year ago. He'd liked Ford very much and it had really hit him when he disappeared, they still didn't know if he was dead or alive. So, when Perry had asked him he'd said yes. Hell, this was supposed to be a quiet boring mission, for fucking sake, and now it seemed that this kid might could die. But that was something, he would not allow, no way.

When they arrived Atlantis, Beckett and his team were already waiting for them in the jumper bay, and as soon as the jumper landed and the hatch opened, Carson rushed inside. He took just a short look at Perry to grasp the critical condition of the wounded and his voice yelled through the bay. "The gurney, I need the gurney and tell Dr. Keller to get the surgery ready." After giving his orders, he turned back to Perry who was for a moment at conscious and kneeled beside him. "Don't worry son, we take care of you." He soothed Perry and his voice sounded warm and confident.

Making place for his helpers with the gurney, he looked around. "Anyone else hurt?" His gaze fell on Sheppard, slid down his bleeding leg, and he made a step towards him. But John waved him angrily away. "Leave it, Carson, I'm fine. Just look after Perry, he needs you a good deal more than me. Go, for god's sake!" He urged Beckett, and waved again impatiently. Carson cast a last short glance at John, but seeing his jaw set so tight he knew every further word of him would be a waste of breath. Nevertheless, he urged him after all and in an unmistakable severe tone to follow him before he turned around to hasten with the heavy-wounded Sergeant off to the infirmary.

John waited a minute until it became silent outside and then, left slowly and hobbling the jumper when he felt a wave of fatigue swamping him. God, he felt so empty and exhausted, now everything was over – and guilty as hell. Letting out a deep-drawn sigh, he leant his back heavily against the jumper, closed his eyes and tried to shut everything out for a moment until he heard a voice. It was Rodneys, coming from far away, at least it seemed so. "Damned, you're hurt too, John. Your left leg is full of blood, you know that?" He shrugged when McKay touched his shoulder and wiping one hand over his face, he opened his eyes and looked down his body. "I know. But it's just a gaze shot, I guess. Nothing serious Rodney." Rodney made a sound of distress when he heard Johns words. "Hell yes, but you should let check it anyway, damned. You're bleeding very heavily. Don't be such a stubborn mule, John."

Raising one hand, John just waved Rodneys remark away and bounced off the jumper to limp slowly forward, when he suddenly felt a hand, grabbing firmly his arm to stop him. Annoyed because he thought it was McKay, he turned his head - and looked right into Caitlins stern face. "Dr. McKay is absolutely right. Your leg is injured and bleeding heavily. So you better lay down here and just let me help you." She pointed at the gurney behind her, and he already opened his mouth to refuse her offer, but she simply cut him off.

"That is not a friendly request of me, Colonel Sheppard, that's an order. So, you get on that gurney! Now!" Caitlin demanded, with such a bossy note in her voice, John closed perplexed his mouth and just gaped at her. Hell, this woman just really gave him a command, he barely couldn't believe it. Defiance rose inside him, and he just wanted to tell her she could go to hell, but as her face was so tight set and determined, he somehow guessed that any kind of objection would be for the birds - and if he was honest to himself, he really felt dead-tired and his leg hurt like hell by now.

So, he bowed to her command and climbed wordless on the gurney, but not before he'd shot her a sullen look – which only raised an indulgent smile of her, goddamn – and crossed his arms over his chest like a wayward child, who tried to make a bored-as-hell-impression. Caitlin was more than amused when she watched him, and seeing his face so all in the pouts, she not only had trouble to keep hers straight, she also had to bite hard on her tongue to not make a remark like _"That's a good boy"_ or something like that. So, she thought it might be better if she bravely swallowed all the mocking words she'd on the tip of her tongue, and also the fit of giggle that tickled in her throat.

Yet, when she set the gurney in motion, she couldn't quite prevent that a funny strangled sound slipped out her throat after all just to earn another sullen look from him, together with a short very grumpy snort. Caitlin slanted a quick side-glance at him and pressing her lips tight together, she really managed it to steer the gurney out of the jumper-bay without making any further funny sounds or grimaces, though she really had to work hard for it.

Satisfied, that he obviously had put her good into her place, John half-closed his eyes and kept his air blank to feign total lack of interest. But all the way up to the infirmary he couldn't resist to cast a few surreptitious glances at her from aside after all. He watched intensively her smooth motions as she walked beside the gurney, and when they drove around a corner and Caitlin laid one hand on his upper arm to lead the gurney into the right trail, he simply enjoyed the slight touch of her warm hand - and was more than a bit disappointed when she withdrew it again to open the door of the elevator.

When they approached the infirmary, Elizabeth was already waiting for them and the moment they came in, she moved quickly closer to inspect Sheppard on the gurney. "For God's sake, you're hurt too John. Can you tell me, what happened out there?" She asked, walking beside the gurney as they steered towards a small treatment room. John just shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know Elizabeth. All I can tell you is that somebody set us up. They definitely knew we were coming and they were wearing Genii-uniforms. So you tell me what's going on?"

Elizabeth flicked an surprised gaze at him. "Genii-uniforms? Are you sure?" John nodded several times in agreement. "Well, in that case I just should ask Ladon Radim what this is all about," she replied, with a harsh tone in her voice, and a deep frown settled on her face. Radim was the new leader of the Genii, and though they weren't exactly friends, they kept a sort of peace after all. At least that's what Elizabeth had thought until now.

"I'll send Major Lorne and his team back to the planet, he can do a bit research. Maybe they come up with something." Already turning towards the door, she heard a noise behind her and cast a short glance over her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" Her eyebrow shot up as she turned back to Sheppard, who had already swung his feet off the gurney. "Out of here, what else? I need to know how Sergeant Perry is." He grunted and hissed as he put weight onto his wounded leg. Damned, this really hurts! But stubborn as he was, he gritted his teeth and tried to make a straight face after all.

Yet when he tried to make a step forward, he felt a bit dizzy and had to sit down on the gurney again. Her arms crossed over her chest, Elizabeth watched this entire action of him and shook her head about so much pigheadedness. "God damned, when it comes to stubbornness, a mule still could learn from you." She said with an amused-resignated smirk. "As for one, Sergeant Perry is in the surgery right now. So, the only thing you can do at the moment is to jump back on that gurney and let Dr. Summer take care of your wounded leg, John." She said, with her I'm-the-boss-tone in her voice while she gave Caitlin a short sign, and her smile spread when she saw the deep frown on Johns face. "Come on, Elizabeth. It's only a scratch, nothing serious." He grumbled, still determined to leave the room. But he noticed very fast that he stood alone with his opinion. "Well, it's up to me to judge that, right? As I'm the doctor here and you're not." Caitlin said smoothly and laid her hand on his chest to push him back. "So, you stay here, Colonel Sheppard and let me look after your wound and I don't discuss this with you." Though her voice was still smooth, there was this damn fucking bossy undertone again.

"You don't have to, because I'm perfectly fine, Dr. Summer." He scowled while he tried to get up again, just to cash another good push from her. "No you are not, as your leg is bleeding like hell, and I bet it also hurts." Before he knew it, she pressed one finger on the wound and a satisfied smile rushed over her face as she saw him wincing. "Knew it would." Folding her arms, she gave him a good stare. "So, you better get your butt back on the gurney, Colonel Sheppard or do I have to knock you out with a general anesthetic first? I don't think you would like that."

Her voice was as sugar-sweet as her smile when she said it, and to his very own surprise John really did what she demanded and leant back on the gurney while Elizabeth almost choked on her laughter. "You better do what your doctor says, John. She looks very vigorous to me." Still laughing, she turned around, heading for the door. "I wish you good luck with your stubborn patient, Dr. Summer." She winked as she left the room, and Caitlin let out a soft chuckle while she turned towards the medicine cabinet.

Meanwhile, John had overcome his short moment of surprise. "Dr. Summer, do you've really said to me that I should get my butt back on the gurney?" He smirked as he watched her gloving her hands. "Yes, I have. Sometimes you need clear words to get what you want and hey it worked. You lay on the gurney, right?" She smirked back and rolling a small table with supplies in front of her, she stepped closer. "Right, Dr. Summer," he mumbled as his smile faded slowly away. Damned, he really felt tired by now.

For a moment, he leant his head back and closed his eyes. When Caitlins gaze flicked over his face, she noted the worried lines in it and knew that he'd turned his thoughts back to Perry, that he was really concerned about the young man. A wave of warmth welled up inside her, seeing the compassion and sympathy he showed for his soldiers. "Why don't you get rid of your security vest and lay relaxed back while I take a look on your leg, and when I'm finished I'll ask for you how it looks with Perry. What do you think?" As John heard her soft voice, filled with warmth, he opened his eyes. He looked right into her caring face and somehow, her presence and her quiet manner took some of his inner tension away and calmed him down.

"I think it's a good idea." He smiled faintly while he rose to slip out of his vest. Caitlin grabbed it and put it on a chair aside her. Releaved from that unwieldy heavy gear, he leant back again, started to relax and flicked an apologizing smile at her. "And I'm sorry, I know that I can be really stubborn sometimes." To hide his embarrassment, he sent her another quick smile while he ruffled wildly his hair. "So, thanks a lot for your concern anyway." Caitlin cast a soft glance at him as she grabbed a scissors to cut open his left trouser leg. "That's what I'm here for, Colonel Sheppard." A warm smile curled her full lips. "As someone has to take care of you, if you don't do it by yourself." The words just slipped out of her, and a slight color rose up her face when John turned his full gaze on her.

With a fast motion, she bent her head down, turning her entire concentration on the flesh wound on his upper thigh. "Is that so? That means you want to take care of me?" He remarked and she could hear him smiling, felt his gaze nearly burning on her. Of course, the color in her face deepened, and though she was certain that she was red as a beet by now, she didn't want to take back one word she'd said. "Maybe, it depense." Was her short answer. She even dared to cast a very quick glance at him while she cleaned his wound.

For a moment, John regarded her very intensively. He felt the soft touch of her hands on his thigh and when her fingertips skimmed gingerly over his skin as she examined the injury, it was more than one pleasant shiver that ran through him with every touch of her. "Depense on what, Dr. Summer? Now I'm curious." She heard again the slight touch of amusement in his deep low voice, and she also knew without raising her head that he was still watching her. _'Damned Linnie, now you've trapped yourself. How in hell will you come out of that number?' _

Caitlin pondered hectically as she turned to throw the dirty blood-smeared pledgets into the trash-can and then, kept herself busy with preparing a syringe for some local anaesthetia. Turning back to him, she saw his eyes sparkling with joy. "Damned, I walked into that one all by my own, didn't I?" She rolled her eyes and laughed, unable to help herself. A broad smile spread over his face. "Yep, you can say that. And I'm still curious, you know." He said, still smiling while he looked straight at her, with the same mesmerizing glance he'd looked at her this morning, and she felt herself just melting away - again.

With a slight cough she tried to clear her throat, but her voice sounded a bit husky after all. "Depense if you want me …no, I didn't mean me in person….I mean…if you want…no, I mean ….I just want to…." She trailed off, color rising again, even more as his grin widened, just enough to make her breath hitch in her lungs. Damned, why in earth was he so good looking and sexy. And why in earth did he had that certain face on his look, the one that said he was a predator about to pounce and gobble her up. And why in earth was it suddelnly so oddly hot in here. Caitlin cringed inwardly while she toyed nervously with the syringe in her hand.

John smirked as his gaze swept slowly over her. Hell, she was real cute in her embarrassment, and there was this sweet pout of her lips again. Full red lips, just kissable. When her tongue flicked out shortly, his gaze was revited on her mouth right away. But as he also felt her deep distraction, he'd mercy with her, finally. "You just want to take care of my leg, right?" He helped her out of her misery, and got rewarded with a sweet smile and a warm glance of her wonderful eyes.

"Right, thanks Colonel Sheppard." Caitlin whispered, coughed slightly and bent over the wound to inject him the local anaesthetic - and thereby swore silently to herself to keep the conversation strictly business from now on, well, as strictly business as she was able to, considering that she had her hands on his thigh. A fine strong muscle-corded thigh. She could tell as she felt them under her fingers at the moment.

Okay girl, you better stop here, for your own sake. Coughing slightly again, she tried to direct her mind away from exciting strong muscled manly thighs back to the dry sober medical stuff. "The bullet had ripped a deep cut in your thigh, Colonel Sheppard. I'm sorry, but I've to stitch it." She informed him, without looking at him. When she moved to grab needle and suture from the tray, her long braid fell over her shoulder and brushed over his hand he'd rested next to his leg. "Oh, don't worry about that, I'm used to it, as you know." John answered softly while he surveyed her, and thereby shifted slighlty his hand so that the silky end of her braid slid through his fingers.

Although Caitlin noticed it, she did nothing to stop him. "Well, in that case, you do know that you have to hold still now." She sent a slight smile at him before she started with her work. It was quiet now in the room as she worked precise, smooth and quick and John, still holding a few strands of her hair between his fingers, closed his eyes to expose himself into her hands. The silence and the gentle treatment brought the tired feeling back and made him dozily.

When Caitlin had fixed the bandage, she looked up and a soft smile played around her mouth as she saw that Colonel Sheppard had just fallen asleep, with the thick end of her braid in his hand. Quietly, she freed herself out of his grip, ungloved her hands and put the supplies aside. Then she grasped a blanket from a shelf to cover him with it. And while her hands very busy to tuck him carefully in, her eyes slid in a caress over his eased face and without thinking, she raised one hand to stroke over his cheek, very gentle and tender as she was anxious of waking him up.

_Thank God he's okay._ With a quiet sigh she stroked again over his face while her thoughts went back to the moment the emergency call came in, and a faint smile curled around her mouth as she was still surprised about her own reaction she'd back then. Because the second Carson had told them that at least one of Sheppards team was heavily wounded, an awful fright had gripped her, so hard, she'd felt her stomach churning while her heart was jumping madly. And the only thought that had haunted through her mind back then was: _Please not him, don't let it be him._ And when Carson made his way down to the jumper bay, she knew that she just couldn't stay back and wait, so she'd also grabbed a gurney and followed him. He'd given her a short surprised look, but he hadn't said anything and he hadn't send her back either.

And what a huge relief had it been for her as they had reached the jumper and she'd found out that it was Perry who was heavily wounded, though she'd felt very sorry for the young Sergeant. Nevertheless, she'd looked warily around as she had still no sight of him, until she saw him limping out of the jumper to lean against it for a moment, and it was there, that another huge wave of relief had rushed through her. Though he was injured after all, he at least stood on his own feet.

As she reminded herself of that scene, Caitlin shook her head and a faint smile flashed over her face. Was it normal to be so extremly concerned about a man, she knew just a few weeks? _God Linnie, don't start stewing again here as you've done that all afternoon already._ With a slight sigh, she straightened herself. _Better you take a coffee-break now. _But before she turned to leave the room, she stroked once more over his thick dark hair and along his stubbly jawline, very smooth and tender.

When Caitlin reached the coffee machine, Mary approached from the other side, and both were heaving a deep sigh. "Hey Linnie, make a cup for me too, will you? I really need a boost of coffein right now." She moaned and just sprawled herself carelessly into the next chair. Caitlin filled two mugs and then joined her, occupying the seat aside her. "You look exhausted, love. How is the surgery going? Will Sergeant Perry make it?" She asked concerned while she handed her friend the fresh coffee.

Mary sipped carefully at her hot coffee and made a satisfied noise. "God, this is the real stuff, just what I needed." She took another sip as she sat up straight, turning towards Caitlin. "It goes well, and yes he'll make it. Dr. Beckett's successfully removed the bullet, and Perry is really a lucky boy, you know because the bullet had failed his heart by a hair's breadths. It will take a good while but with his strong health he'll completely recover. Maybe another hour and they're finished in there."

Caitlin wiped one hand over her face and sighed deeply. "That's great to hear, Mary. That are really just wonderful news. Thanks a lot, my dear." She shot Mary a thankful glance while she quickly downed her coffee. "I'll better go back and tell my patient the good news, and I bet he'll be more as happy to hear that." Mary cast a curious glance at Caitlin who was already on the jump again, and raised one eyebrow. "Woah, not so fast sweetheart. First you tell me, what's so special about that patient of yours." With a soft sigh, Caitlin slumped back into the chair and told Mary about Sheppards injury. "Not the easiest patient I can assure you. Guess because he's so worried about Perry. In fact, he was so worried about him that he even tried to refuse any treatment at all first."

A broad grin spread over Marys face by Caitlins words. "Oh boy, he's caught the right person then. You can be very persuasive when the situation requires it, Linnie." Caitlin flung her a crooked smile and coughed slightly. "Oh yes, I was very…directly…and it was ….kind of very, very embarrassing what I've said." Mary looked astonished at her, her eyes wide-open. "Guh! Embarrassing, huh? Oh, come on hun, spit it out. I'm sure it can't be that terrible." She urged her friend. For a moment, Caitlin looked very intensively into her empty cup before she slowly started to confess Mary, what had happened.

When she'd finished, Mary just burst out laughing. "Sorry sweetheart, I know you felt very aweful in that moment, but it has a funny aspect after all, you've to admit that ….." She laughed, specially when she saw Caitlin grimacing at her. "Okay, I stop, I swear it. Just give me a moment…." Still giggling, she wiped some tears off her face and then really managed it to find back to serious. "Honey," she started, flashing her friend a warm smile. "If I were you I wouldn't worry at all, because you've just said the truth, right? Well, maybe it was a bit twisted and confused," her lips started to twitch again dangerously. "…. but at least you've managed it to cheer him up a bit." She said, with a broad smile and wrapped her arms around Caitlin to give her a heartly squeeze.

"Okay, if you see it that way, I guess you'r right." Caitlin agreed amused, but then cast a thoughtful glance at Mary. "He really takes it hard about Perry, you know, even it wasn't his fault. I assume he blames himself for it, though I don't know why as he couldn't knew at all what would happen. But I saw it clearly written in his face, saw the harrowed look in his eyes." She bit reflectively on her lowerlip. "It hurts to see him struggling with himself because he couldn't avert Perrys damage. I know this sounds crazy, but that's how I feel."

Caitlin said, with an awkward shrug of her shoulders.

"Hey, you're talking with me here, so nothing is crazy enough for me nutty fruitcake, you know that." Mary replied lightly, but darted a doubtful look at her. "Let me ask you something, and don't be insulted okay?" She laid one hand on Caitlins arm. "Don't you think that you might overact a bit here, honey? I mean you just know him a few weeks. Maybe you just see things which aren't there."

Caitlin shook slightly her head, squeezing Marys hand. "No I don't think so." Quickly, she turned around, glanced at her friend. "Mary, you ever had that feeling? You meet someone and you're in accordance to him like the companion piece you were always looking for." Her eyes started to sparkle vividly as she spoke. "That's how I feel since I've met him for the first time." Again, she shrugged awkwardly her shoulders and a shy smile appeared on her face. "I know what you and Jenny think…that he's just seeking for a bit fun, but that's not true, Mary. I've seen that the last few weeks whenever we've met." With her eyebrows furrowed, Mary watched her friend very attentively the whole time – and also a bit worried.

Caitlin didn't seem to notice it as she fiddled with her empty mug. "I've also watched him when he felt unobserved, you know, and believe me, he isn't only the eversmiling sunnyboy, not at all. No, he is a very sensitive comparing man. And I guess he has gone through a lot of misery in his life. Sometimes there is a kind of sadness in his eyes, I don't know how to describe it." She shrugged again, unable to express what she really meant. "Anyway, I just feel good when I'm with him, no, that's not right, I simply feel whole and alive and happy and ….." She broke off for a moment to take a deep breath. "I'm in love with him Mary." She looked straight at her friend.

"Okay, yes, if you…." Mary caught her breath and choked on it. _"What!" _Caitlin smiled as the face of her friend was too funny. "I'm in love with him," she repeated, still smiling. "Really truly in love with him. He's the one, I know it. You need another coffee, honey?" For nearly a full minute, Mary only stared at her. _She's joking_, she told herself. But by Caitlin's expression, she saw her friend was perfectly serious. Well, at her best and closest friend it was her very duty to point out the dangers of this kind of thinking here, Mary decided and took a deep breath.

"Linnie darling," she began in a patient maternal tone, "as I already have said, you only know him a few weeks. Now how the hell –" But Caitlin just interrupted her. "I knew it the minute I set my eyes on him. You know the day in the messhall when we all sat together for breakfast." Indulgently, Caitlin took her empty mug out of her hand and rose to fill it again. "And today, I finally found the courage to admit it to myself. I love him, Mary. And there's nothing I can do about it." She mumbled as she handed Mary the fresh coffee.

In an attempt to grasped Caitlins surprising statement, Mary closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Okay, I'm a bit confused here." She said at length, and after setting the untouched coffee aside, she gave her friend a stern look. "Honey, can it be that you're a bit under stress here? I mean, okay I admit that he's more than charming and whitty and goddamn, he really looks smokin hot, but…" Again, she took a deep breath, searching for the right words. "Okay, let me ask you something honey." Leaning forward, she took Caitlin's hands in hers. "Why do you love him?"

Caitlin shrugged helplessly. "I don't know," she answered immediately. "And that's another reason I know that it's right. It's true, I know not much of him except that he isn't a comfortable man, and I also know he'll hurt me and make me cry." When Mary already opened her mouth to say something, she just continued. "… but he'll make me laugh too, and also will make me furious." She smiled a little, but her eyes were very serious. "But he never will make me feel inadequate, that I know for sure. Mary, you know my past, and believe me it's different this time. It's hard to explain, so all I can tell you is that when I'm near him, I just _know_. And that's enough for me."

Mary shot her a long thoughtful look. "Yes, I know your past and that's why I don't want to see you hurt again." She gave Caitlins hands a soft squeeze. "You're a very loving person, Linnie. And the most trusting one I know. Those are wonderful traits, but also…well dangerous. Though, all I asked is that you'll be careful. Promise me that, honey, please." She tightened her fingers on hers. A little surprised by the serious tone, Caitlin smiled. "I will. Don't worry, Mary. I'm not going to make a fool of myself, believe me." She sighed deeply while her gaze strayed away. "I know I'm more trusting than most, but I have my defenses, you know. And I also know he isn't a simple man, but he's a good man, _that_ you can also believe me. Although I don't know if he feels the same. And for that, I'll be very, very careful this time. Satisfied?"

Mary cast her a warm loving glance. "Okay, I take your word for it." She said, but vowed to keep an even closer eye on this matter. "So, you better look after your Mr. Right now while I need to go back to work." She stroked softly over Caitlins hair and squeezed her tight before she stood up, stretching herself. Caitlin looked up to her friend. "Thanks a lot Mary, for listening – and for not laughing at me. Oh, and please don't say a word to Jenny. She's a good friend and a real sweetheart, but…." Mary bent forward and brushed a kiss on her cheek. "…but sometimes she just babbles away, I know. Don't worry, my lips are sealed. And you don't have to thank me at all, honey, that's what friends are for. Just take care of you, Linnie. Okay?" She was already at the door when she turned her head back. "And don't forget my birthday-party tomorrow. We surely will have a lot of fun, love."

As Caitlin watched her friend leaving, she remained seated there in the small lounge for a while, mulling over their conversation. She was glad that she'd found the courage to speak out loud what she felt. And no, she wasn't as blindly confident as Mary thought she was because inside, she was terrified by the knowledge that she loved so irrationally. Though she was trusting didn't mean that she was naïve. She knew exactly there was a price to pay for trust, and that often it was a dear one – or an almost destroying one as the past had taught her too well. Yet, she knew her choice had already been made – or she'd never had one.

With a soft sigh, Caitlin filled a new mug with fresh coffee and walked back to the small treatment room. Carefully, she opened the door and sneaked inside, walked soft-footed closer to the gurney. It was silent in the room, but it was everything but silent inside her as she looked thoughtfully at the sleeping man in front of her. God, in what kind of adventure was she willing to fling herself? To fall suddenly in love with a stranger might seem romantic and wonderful in a story, but when it happened in real life, it was simply terrifying.

Because in one point Mary was right. He was a stranger, well, maybe not a complete stranger anymore as they'd talked a lot over the last weeks, but still, she knew none of his twists and turns, and none of his secret corners. All she knew was that she loved him – even though he managed it with the greatest of ease to bring her temper to a quick boil, to make her angry in no time, to disturb her, more than once. _Guess, this wouldn't be a quiet gentle relationship then, huh?_ Caitlin smiled silently, then added …_If at all. _ Because that was the crack point, wasn't it? And not a little one as she really couldn't tell how he might feel for her – or not.

_So, what to do, girl? __Just pounce on him and see what happens?_ Caitlin smirked amused as she imagined that play. _Perfect plan, after you've promised Mary to be careful and to not make a fool of yourself, remember?_ She chuckled inwardly while she tiptoed around the gurney till she reached the top of it. Her hands tightly clamped around the mug, she looked down on him. He was still sleeping, though it was a fitful sleep as she could see on his fluttering eye-lids and his restless hands, sliding worrisome over the blanket. Whatever he was dreaming, it wasn't a nice and pleasant dream.

"I'm sorry for what's happened today, and I wish I could make it easier for you." She whispered under her breath while she hesitantly reached out one hand to lay it soothingly on his – and it was more than a surprise to her that suddenly his unsettled movements stopped the moment she touched him. A quiet smile rushed over her face, and gingerly, she sat down on the very edge of the gurney, very still to simply use the silent moment to have a long close look at his sleeping face. A very handsome face, she noted once more while her gaze roamed slowly over it. With eyelashes, so long and thick, a woman would kill for to have them. And his nose, an almost aristrocatic nose she would say, but just crooked enough to spare him from the burden of perfection. Her gaze slid over his stubbly jaw to his strong and sensual mouth, and a silent sigh escaped her throat. God, how would it be to feel his lips on hers? To be kissed by him?And how would he kiss her? Soft and tender or wild and passionate? Well, if she had her way, she wanted to taste both , and all you've to do is to make him do it. Easy as that huh? Pfft…as if you could send a man into raptures with that face. With a quiet laugh, Caitlin turned her head to flick a quick glance at her reflection in the glass of the medicine cabinet. She saw the small nose, the dimples on her cheeks, the large round eyes and the prissy long braid. She didn't see the stunning vitality, the temptingly smooth skin, the surprisingly sensual mouth. Her lips quirked into an amused smile.

_Well, girl, you start dreaming again here, right? Come on, be serious…as he's the most wanted man in the city, he's free choice…so why in earth should he fall for you of all women here, huh? _She asked herself and grimaced at her reflection. It wasn't that she was exactly the hothouse-type who could turn every men's head with just her appearance or a simple look. Cute, that was more the term they all used for her.

Caitlin grimaced again. _Yeah, that's what they all say about you, cute and sweet. But alluring?_ No, she wasn't a stunner like her friend Mary for example. She hadn't the face or the figure to lure a man into love had she wanted to. She had only herself and the love in her heart. With a careless shrug and a crooked smile, Caitlin turned away, and jerked slightly as she saw him laying there with his eyes open, watching her silently – and obviously very amused.

_So much to not making a fool out of yourself._ Caitlin thought blushing as she hastily withdrew her hand, but gathered her wits together after all and smiled bravely at him. "Hey, look who's awake again. Did you have a good nap?" She asked, simply skimming over her last embarrassing action. As John still looked amused at her, with a slight mischievous smile, she blushed even more. "Uuhm, I thought you might wanna drink some fresh coffee, so I brought one along for you." She added quickly, and a bit breathless too, and held out the mug at him.

Still smirking, John sat up straight and grasped the mug. "I see, you _really_ take good care of me here, Dr. Summer. You do that for all your patients?" He drawled in his most charming manner, and smiled into his mug as he watched her. Not only because she was blushing even more, which by the way let her look just sweet, but rather for the fierce sparks her eyes sent out at him. Taking a deep breath, Caitlin already opened her mouth to hurl him a perky reply like 'no, some even deserves a mouth-to-mouth-treatment' or something like that, but as she was more than sure that she would lose this round anyway, she decided it would be more than wise to simply ignore his cheeky remark.

"As I can see, you feel better by now." She said nicely, but couldn't completely avoid to at least make a tiny comment after all. "Tells me that my treatment was exactly the right one, I would say." Her eyes were dancing with amusement as she said it, just like his did. "And guess what? I not only brought you some coffee, I also have good news for you about Perry." When she mentioned the young Sergeant, he bent eaglery forward and grabbed her arm to pull her closer.

"Good news? Oh, that's so great to hear, Caitlin. That means, Perry will make it, right?" John asked and glanced hopefully at her while he urged her to sit down aside him. For a moment, Caitlin bobbed, noting that he'd called her once again by her first name. But she liked it, it sounded real good to her. So, she placed herself on the edge of the gurney and told him what Mary had told her. When she finished, John heaved a deep sigh of relief. "That's really really good news. Thanks again Caitlin." He said, with his low deep voice that sent pleasant shower down her spine, and cast her such a warm glance, she felt again colour rushing up her neck.

Embarrassed, Caitlin cleared her throat with a slight cough while she fixed her gaze on her entwined hands. "Oh, you don't have to thank me, Colonel Sheppard. I've said I would inform you, right?" With a slight smirk, she slanted him a short look after all. A slow smile appeared on his face, but didn't reach his eyes as he looked at her. "Yes, you said that. I hope he really comes alright again." John heaved again a sigh, a deep-drawn this time, and as there was such a sorrowful note in his voice, Caitlin plucked up all her courage. "Look, I know this isn't my business, but …," she paused for a moment and took a deep breath before she dared to continue. "…it isn't your fault, you know. I mean… don't blame yourself for what had happened because ..well….there was no way you could foresee this, right? So no reason to feel guilty about it, not at all."

Instincitvely, Caitlin held her breath as she was not sure how he would react. For a split of a second, John just gaped at her, surprised about how she could know that he really felt exactly that way – that he felt guilty, even his mind told him not too. Then, he put cautiously the cup aside and watched her silently for a moment. "Why do you think I would do that?" He asked quietly, his eyes still fixated on her. Although Caitlin flushed under his intensive study, she somehow managed it to hold his scrutinizing gaze. "Because I believe that you do exactly that. That you blame yourself for what happened, and …well…..sometimes it helps when you talk about it…so if you maybe need a good listener….." Caitlin broke off as she noticed that the color of his eyes turned into dark brown and she knew he was sealing off again, like he'd done some time before, here in the infirmary.

Shyly, she stroked a strand of hair behind her ear, waiting anxiously for a reaction of him. John studied her steadily again for a few moments while his face turned into a calm unreadable mask and then, he just swirled the blanket aside to get fast on his feet. "You know, you're right, Dr. Summer. It is none of your business. Better, you stick with your medical stuff only instead of playing hobby-psychologist here, don't you think? Now if you excuse me, I really need a shower and some fresh clothes." He said, with such a clipped cold voice an icy chill ran down her spine, and without saying another word, he turned away brusquely to pick up his security vest and then, left the room in a fast pace.

Caitlin jerked slightly as the door slammed shut. Stunned and shocked, she stood still for a few moments, then shuddered a deep sigh. Dear God, she hadn't count with such a heavy reaction. It was as if he had given her a slap into her face_.'Okay, we're back to Dr. Summer and he don't like it too personal. __You really made your point more than clear here, Colonel Sheppard.' _Caitlin just felt real bad at the moment. Well, she had known he would hurt her, but she hadn't thought it would be so soon. Heaving another deep and very resignated sigh, she started to clean up the place.

A few hours later, John Sheppard entered the infirmary again. It was already after midnight and at this late time, it was calm and quiet in here. Walking down the empty floor, John turned towards the intensive care and peeked inside. Sergeant Mike Perry laid in his bed, calm breathing and obviously in a deep sleep. The only sound in this room came from several monitors he was linked to. The room was darkened, except for a small light shining from a simple desk on the opposite wall.

Caitlin sat at that desk, with a book in front of her, and she was so deeply absorbed in it that she didn't noticed his appearance. With a small smile, John sneaked backwards just to reappear a few minutes later, with two cups of fresh hot coffee in his hands. When he coughed slightly to make itself felt, Caitlin raised her head. "Hi Caitlin ..uhmm…I mean….Dr. Summer," he corrected himself right away as he noticed her cautious gaze. Yeah, you surely deserve that after acting like an asshole this afternoon. John muttered with himself while he moved silently closer. "I just want to look after Sergeant Perry, if that's alright?" He whispered softly. "I hope he's doing well. Oh, and I brought some coffee along for you." A boyish smile flitted over his face as he held out one mug at her.

Caitlin looked up to him, and seeing the soft glance in his eyes, begging her for forgiveness, she simply melted. Damned, who could resist such a puppy look? "That's really nice of you Colonel Sheppard. I mean both, your concern for Sergeant Perry and the fresh coffee. Thanks a lot, just what I need right now." With a warm smile, she stood up and took the mug out of his hand. "Oh, and you can call me Caitlin if you want…it's okay for me." She added, quickly - and not a little breathless – and flashed a short, insecure glance at him while her hands clutched tightly the coffee-mug.

A tender smile with a tiny hint of quiet amusement played on his lips as he watched her so at a loss. While she still was clasping the mug with one hand as if it were some kind of sheet anchor to her, she tucked shyly with her other hand a few curly tendrils out off her lovely pinkened face. God damned, she's sweet - and darn tempting. John thought as he fought with himself to not just capture her full red lips for a long slow kiss. Hell, you better get a grip here John. Don't screw it again.

Gathering his wits together, he made a short step towards her. "I surely want too, but only if you call me John." He said, and the low timbre of his voice crawled like a silk ribbon over her skin. "Okay, I'll give it a try…John." Her lips quirked into a sweet shy smile as she answered quietly, still spellbounded of the velvet sound of his voice, plus the fact that she stood so up close to him wasn't really making it easier for her to keep a clear head.

To collect herself, because she needed a second to sort her dazzled mind, she took a sip coffee or two, and thereby made the fatale decision to give his current appearance a short but thorough once-over. He wasn't wearing his uniform this evening, instead, a pair of sluiced-out jeans and a dark-blue shirt, the sleeves carelessly rolled up, the top few buttons undone, revealing a piece of his tanned skin and some curls of his chest hair. Hell, he looks just gorgeous tonight. Caitlin thought while she forced herself with might and main to tear her eyes away from his chest, and bringing up all her will power she finally managed it – somehow.

Sure that her face was red as a tomato by now, she hastily turned towards the hospital bed. "Well, about Sergeant Perry, as you can see…" she started, but then paused for a short cough because that mean traitor called her own voice sounded so darn wheezy, god damned.

"….Sorry,…okay, back to Perry….uhmm…the surgery went very well, his vital signs are fine, and he was already conscious for a short time. It looks really good for him at the moment, John, I can assure you. All what he needs now, is a lot of rest and sleep and he'll be as good as new, like Dr. Beckett would say." Now she was talking business, her voice sounded clear and sober again. John listened attentively to her while he approached Perrys bed, and holding his gaze on the young man, he nodded satisfied.

With the thought that it couldn't harm to give him some time for his own, Caitlin returned quietly to the desk and sat back down. John noticed it as he regarded the sleeping Sergeant and grateful for her thoughtfulness and her sensivity, he allowed his thoughts to trail off for a few moments before he slowly turned around. "I'm really relieved to hear that Caitlin, that means a lot for me, you know. Do you…" he made a small pause and looked a bit unsecure at her. "Do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

Caitlin looked up, stunned for a second, but then a soft smile rushed over her face. "No, of course not. Why should I?" She answered, and her smile deepened as she said it. "Have a seat and make yourself comfortable." Smoothly, John grabbed another chair and placed himself next to her. He took a sip coffee, put the mug down on the table just to lift it up again for another long gulp. Caitlin watched him without saying a word, wondering what came next. She could see he was searching for the right words, but was not willing to give him any help, not after she'd burned her fingers this afternoon.

Finally, he started to speak. "I really want to apologize for my rude behaviour this afternoon. I didn't wanted to offend you, Caitlin," his voice sounded a bit breathy while he tinkered with his empty cup, avoiding her gaze. "I'd time to think since then and I'm sorry that I've acted like a mean assho…" A faint hint of a blush tinged his cheeks as he abruptly stopped to correct himself. "… uuhm, jerk I mean, I was harsh and insulting and that wasn't right of me. It's just….I'm not much of a talker, well at least not about personal stuff, you know." He shrugged, shoved his hands through his hair and flicked a shy smile at her. "But I do appriciate your concern and …well….if your offer still counts…"

John propped one arm on the desk, rested his chin on his hand and regarded her carefully, waiting for an answer. A small smile played on her mouth as she saw him like this. It was very unusual to see a John Sheppard, not bold and cheeky as usual, instead, insecure almost shy, and she realized how difficult it must be for him to tell her that. "Of course it does, and you haven't offended me, John." She assured him, wondering silently to herself how easy his first name rolled off her tongue. When one of his deep-black eyebrows shot up in suspicion, a sly smile sneaked on her face. "Well, okay yes I was hurt at first." She admitted with a soft chuckle. "But I also had time to think since then, and …..I'm sorry if I went too far ….I didn't wanted to...damned, it's a real curse that I act so darn spontaneous sometimes…." Now she was the one, who was tinkering with the coffee cup.

"That's another thing I like about you, Caitlin, very much," he smirked, and looked straight into her eyes. It was this very own strong intensity of his gaze as their eyes met that made her blush - again. Inavitably. When Caitlin felt a soft color creeping up her neck to draw attention to her soft skin, she cursed silently about it. God damned, why in earth must she go scarlet every time he said something nice to her? That's so…embarrassing, damned. Still sulking with herself, she decided to simply ignore his last words, and coughed slightly to clear her throat. "So if you want to, why don't you just tell me what happened today? I've only heard that there was a surprise attack and that Perry got shot."

John had watched her with quiet delight, yet when she brought the subject back to Perry, a deep frown clouded his face and with a deep sigh, he put his cup aside and leant forward, braced both arms onto the desk. "Normally, I should lay there instead of Perry – or worse. He saved my life, you know because the hunter had actually targeted on me, yet Perry pushed me aside and got terrible punished for his good action." He said, with a quick glance at the young wounded man, and again his voice sounded sorrowful, almost self-accusing, like it had done this afternoon.

Caitlin was silent for a moment, just watched him mindfully. "And you think he shouldn't have done that. You really do feel guilty because someone protected you, right?" She didn't wait for his answer, instead asked him another question. "If it had happened the other way around, you would have done the same for him, am I right?" John ruffled his hair and flicked a gaze at her. It was only a short one, but it was long enough to see a sort of pain rising out of the depths of his eyes.

"Of course, but that had been different. I'm their leader, I'm the one who's in charge, I'm responsible for my people, for all of them." He rejected, strenuously. Without thinking, Caitlin laid one hand on his arm, squeezing him softly. "That doesn't mean you have to take care for all on your own all the time. That's just impossible and I bet you know that by yourself." A faint sound of distress left his throat and his face turned, took on an resignated expression. "Yes, of course I know that by myself. Still, I always feel bad when something like this happens. I saw too many good men dying the last years because of my failings or false decisions." He answered, his voice as resignated as his face and again his gaze swept over to Perry.

When Caitlin looked at him, her eyes started to sparkle fierly and passionate and this time, she wasn't carefully juggling with her words, it just bursted out of her. "I can't believe you said that. First, I'm darn sure that Sergeant Perry is aware of the risks. He knew the fact that he might could get hurt or worse when he signed the contract. And second, it wasn't your fault, I already said that. Nobody knew that there would be an ambush, right? Hell, otherwise it wouldn't be an ambush at all."

At her last words he startled enraged. "But that's exactly the point, isn't it?" He prompted loudly, but dampened his voice right away when he heard Perry faintly moaning in his sleep. "This was supposed to be a quiet calm harmless mission, goddamn. But after we've walked a few steps I knew something was wrong this time. I've felt it, damned, I've literally smelled it, call it instinct or experience or sixth sense, but I knew there was trouble coming up. And I was right, I was goddam fucking right as you can see." He hissed under his breath, pointing towards the injured Sergeant.

"And what a good thing that your nose have itched, huh? Otherwise there would have been a lot more people hurt or even dead, including you. So we can be lucky to have such a goddamn fucking good leader, who listens to his instincts and do the right thing, I would say." Caitlin hissed back, nearly boiling over with temper. "So I repeat myself here, it is not your fault that Perry got shot, damned. You better get that in your stubborn head, John Sheppard." Clamping her fingers around his arm, she flung him a long defiant look, literally daring him for a testy comment, but he kept silence, just looked at her, with his jaw tightly clenched while his blazing eyes wandered restlessly over her heated face.

Rage. Anger. Guilt. Sorrow. Disappointment. Defiance. And more rage. God, there's a gale of emotions roaring inside him. Caitlin thought as she they stared at each other in deep dark silence, and knew if she wanted to reach him she'd to handle it different and first of all, had to simmer down her own fierly temper. So, she loosened her tight grip and took a deep breath or two to calm down slowly. "What I wanna say here, John, is ….." When she paused for a second for another deep breath, her eyes took on a warm sheen, but inside she was shaking. "…you know very well that things like this just happen, no matter how hard you try to prevent them. And you just can't take the guilt for every injured or dead person in your life. You just can't. That's not right, that's self-distructive and false. And I bet deep inside you know that. So, just stop punishing yourself for things you can't control." Caitlin conjured, with a now calm soft voice, and stroked caringly over his arm. "Believe me, I am well aware how destructive and unpredictable war can be and that there are times you really think you can't bear it anymore. But hiding it all inside isn't the right way. And taking on the burden for all and everyone and everything isn't either – in the end, it will destroy you one day."

When she'd finished, Caitlin just held her breath and glanced anxiously at him. Though she'd everything said what she'd wanted she was more than unsure if she'd gone too far again, as her temper had once more run away with her. Searchingly, she let her gaze slide over his very serious face while she tried to figure out how he would react to her more than direct and clear words. First, John said nothing, just looked at her, very thoughtful, but then a lost smile curved his sensual mouth. He took her hand which was still resting on his arm and wrapped his fingers tightly around hers.

"Wow, that's what I call a clear speech. And spiked with some nice words too, I must say." His lips quirked into a small smile, just for a moment. "And I know you're right, I really do. But there are a lot more that's happened in my life…" He paused for a moment. "You see, that's just the way I am, Caitlin, and I am unable to act out of character, you know." Caitlin watched him carefully and when her gaze met his, she noticed the shadows hidden in his eyes, and also sensed this subtle sadness again she'd felt several times at him. What ever it was, was buried deep inside of him, but she also knew that he wasn't willing to reveal anymore, not here and not tonight.

"I would never demand from anyone to act out of his character. I just think you shouldn't take it too hard, that's all. And if you ever need a good listener again, you know where to find me, right?" She answered quietly and that warm open smile she gave him lit up her eyes and John felt a pleasant feeling of warmth flowing through his body, touching his heart. "Thanks for your attention, Caitlin and for your offer. I appriciate it, it really means a lot to me." His voice sounded a bit rough and hoarse and he felt a bit awkward because he wasn't used to open his heart to someone, even it was just a little bit.

The more as she looked so darn compassioned and understanding at him with her wonderful huge eyes, like she was able to really take a look inside him. A fact that irritated him not a bit and clearing his throat with a slight cough, John decided it would be much safer for him if he quickly changed the subject. "So, you made me curious. Tell me, what could a sweet innocent girl like you know about war?" Amusement was tinging his voice now and there was his boyish smile again, crawling up to his eyes, that let him look simply irresistible, and Caitlin felt a soft shiver running down her spine.

She also was very aware that he was still holding her hand, but she had absolutely nothing against it. The warmth of his hand, the way he held her fingers firm and tight or the soft slight twitch of his fingers she felt sometimes, creating soft tremors inside her she enjoyed very much. As she heard his question, calling her sweet and innocent, and seeing the sparks of amusement in his hazel green eyes, she couldn't help herself and a soft chuckle escaped her mouth.

"Oh, you're so wrong, John. Why in hell everyone thinks that I am sweet and innocent?" She complained, with a funny huff and thereby rolled annoyed her eyes. His smile widened and his eyes sparkle even more. "Maybe because you are sweet and innocent, and thereby very attractive too." Caitlin chuckled again, although a slight blush colored her cheeks by his last words. "Oh, right. The perfect face for advertising harmless chocolate cookies, huh?" Her smile was devilish and appealing. "I'd rather go for sexy, you know." In a funny gesture, she propped her chin on her hand and fluttered dramatically her eyelashes. "But as you see I've settled for neat and wholesome instead." She said with a funny-desperate sigh, and flipped perky her so neat and tidy bounded braid over her shoulder.

John chortled amused at her witty interlude. And also was intrigued by the fact that she obviously was truly unaware of her bewitching attraction as there was no guile in her manner or her expression. Instead there was a refreshing openness and sincerity shining from her he found more than appealing, and giving in to his teasing side, he decided to test her. Let's see if I can allure you into some coquetry after all. "Then let me tell you that neat and wholesome can be very sexy and alluring for a man." He knew how to make his voice softly flattering.

But instead of feeling flattered and cajoled, Caitlin let out an open hearty laugh,."Right, as sexy and alluring as white solid cotton undies is, huh?" She giggled frantically, then, with a cautious sideglance at the sleeping Perry, laid quickly one hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. "Well, that depense…if the right person wears it…" John countered and his eyes were sparkling with mischivious delight while he shot her a measuring glance. "So I'm wondering…Do you?" He added with the most shameless grin she'd ever seen and thereby wiggled devilish his eyebrows.

"No I am …..goddamn, you're a real sneaky rogue, John Sheppard." Caitlin spluttered on another laugh, then took a deep breath. "I think it's better for me and for his night rest…" she wagged into Perrys direction, even though she was still fighting against the upcoming bubbles of laughter. "…if we just return to your main question." Inhaling another deep breath, she finally managed it to control herself. John watched her with bright mischief. "Okay, that's fine with me, so let's leave the sexy white solid cotton undies and go back to what a sweet and innocent girl like you know about war after all." He agreed pleased while he simply give into the joy of watching her smile as he just liked to see how her lips curved slow and shy and her dimples came to life.

"If you just call me once more sweet, I'll have to hit you, I swear it." Caitlin threatened him jestingly and her smile turned into a broad grin as he made a fearful face. "And don't underestimate me, I've a good punch." She chortled amused, but then her smile faded slowly away. "But as I said before, you're so wrong, John when you think that my life must has been always nice and happy and decent before I came here." She uttered a soft sigh and her face became very serious. "Because it wasn't, you know, not at all as I had my dark times too."

Startled by the sudden change of her mood, John looked at her and noticed the slight shadows that darken her wonderful emerald green eyes. "Do you know doctors-without-borders?" She asked him silently and he just nodded. She heaved another soft sigh and brushed a loose hair-strand out of her face. "When I was twenty-six, something terrible happened that turned my life totally upside down. At that time I'd completely lost my direction due to that happening, and it took me a good while to recognize that if I would continue like that, I would totally loose my grip." Though she still looked at him, her gaze somehow was inbounded, seemed to be miles away. "So I decided to join this organisation, it seemed a good choice for me, I don't know what I'd expected in first place. Maybe I thought that as I'd been going through so much suffering I would be able to help other ones who also have to endure pain. I was so naïve back then in that point, oh boy." Caitlin murmured and paused for a moment, shook her head in disbelief before she continued.

"Anyway, they sent me to Somalia, Africa for a whole year, and I entered a whole different world. It was quite a culture shock for me first, as Somalia is a broken land, destroyed by fifteen years of war. And it is such a useless war, as it isn't about money or oil or justice or freedom, no, they're fighting against each other because they're from different tribes. That is so insane." She made a sound of distress and harsh lines appeared on her face by reminding of all this. "And the very first thing I did after living there for a while was to correct my definition of the word suffering, you know. Sure, what had happened to me had been a desaster, but on a personal level. Aside from that, the world around me was in order and just fine. But not there, not in Somalia."

Letting out a shuddered sigh, Caitlin paused for a second and stared blankly into space before she fixed her gaze back on his face. "I was in one of the makeshift camps they'd outside of Mogadishu. You can't imagine how the people live there, suffering from the lack of water, food, shelter and medical treatment, and we fought against tubercolosis, cholera and war-related trauma every day." Caitlin's voice altered subtly, but he heard the change. It was taut now, tinged with painful resignation. "I saw a lot of people dying, many kids without any family, babies who didn't survive even the first day. You feel very desperated, confronting with the fact that how much you try to help, it never will be enough."

Tears clogged her throat, shimmered in her eyes and she stopped again for a moment, overwhelmed by her memories. John still held her hand, squeezed her gently and stroked with his thumb soothingly over the back of her hand. He didn't know why but it had never crossed his mind that her life wasn't other than clean and easy all the time, and he was aghasted by her discription, by the fact that she actually had been there, had seen all the pain, hurt and death.

"I don't know what to say. I guess, this was a horrible experience for you," he whispered, very gently and looked at her, his eyes caressing her face. She glanced at him, with watery eyes and her voice sounded real bitter this time. "Yes, it was. The ones who'd to suffer the most, were the women and children. It's always the same, isn't it?" Caitlin wiped with one hand over her face to brush a tear away, rolling down her cheek.

"You know, Somalia is one of the countries where it still is custom, at least in the wide related tribes, that the women practically get forced into a marriage without asking, mostly when they're very young, thirteen, fourteen and it's also still custom that they cut the girls, mostly in an age between four and eight or even younger. So they already suffer enough, right? But in times of war, it's much worser." Again, Caitlin paused for a moment, captivated in her dark memories. John drew his eyebrows together and looked a bit irritated. "What do you mean, cut?"

She heaved a ripple of sighs before she answered him. "You ever heard of FGM? It means Female Genital Mutilation and that's meant with cut. I surely don't want to explain all the aweful and horrible details of that destructive operation, which by the way they mostly do without narcotica and under terrible hygienical circumstances, not to mention the physical and psychological damage they've to live with the rest of their lifes." Johns eyes went wide-open and he swallowed hard when he grasped the true meaning of her words. He didn't know what to say, but his face spoke for himself.

The smallest of her smiles appeared on her face when she looked at him. "Yes, unbelievable for us, isn't it? In my eyes a very cruel way to dominate women, to show them that the men have all the power. And Somalia isn't the only country, there are others which do that too, and there are also excisting different variations, so brutal you get nightmares just by hearing it." Her eyes had gone real sad and resignated. "There are some organisations which fight against it, like the one of Waris Dirie. She is not only a top model, she is from Somalia and a victim of this barberian ritual, but as you know traditions die hard and it's not easy to engage the interest of the people. It surely is a brisant, delicate theme which normally don't fit in our so wonderful perfect and comfortable life." This time her voice was dripping with biting sarcasm.

Caitlin heaved a deep-drawn sigh before she continued. "So, I surely went through a lot of emotions there. Desperation – when someone died again. Joy – when I could help at least one of them and ….Hate – sometimes, I'd felt so much of hate in me, I never would have thought I were even able to feel that way. Inside the camp it was relative safe, but not outside. There you found hostile soldiers, marauding outlaws, all kind of crap and evil." She shuddered slightly while all the aweful and cruel images and memories she'd very well hidden in a quiet corner of her mind, suddenly came up again.

"We warned them not to leave the camp, specially the women. But unfortunately not all listened to us. Sometimes, they were able to drag themselves back into the camp, wounded and tortured, abused and raped…when I saw what they have done to them I swear if someone had given me a gun, I would just had killed them all…." Caitlin paused again and bit on her lowerlip to stop it from trembling while another tear ran silently down her cheek. "But it wasn't all bad and evil and hopeless there. I learned one important thing in that time, and that was that despite all the torture, violence and misery this people went through, they never gave up their hope and awareness of life. That you must face your dark moments to appriciate how wonderful life can be, after all. Otherwise your fears and desperation will eat you up and destroy you. That's what I've learned there."

As Caitlin finished, lost in deep thoughts, silence filled the room until she gathered herself together and with a deep sigh, looked at him while a faint smile played around her lips. "Sorry for talking so much about my depressive life. I don't know what came into me and why I told you all this." John had kept silence most of the time, had just watched her while he was listening very attentively. This was another, a new side of her he just discovered, and he was deeply touched and impressed.

"Because I have asked you, and I am really glad that I did," he whispered softly. Caitlin took a deep breath and her smile widened, turned into that warm and bright smile that touched his heart, everytime he saw it. "Well, thanks very much for listening, John. I really -" She looked at him, straight into his face and her heart made a funny jump when he raised one hand, tugging gently a strand of hair behind her ear, his hazel green eyes glancing warm and tenderly at her.

"I really…" she echoed, "…should take a look at Sergeant Perry now, I guess." She finished and her voice quivered a bit while she stood up and turning around, tried to pull her hand out of his. But John held her tight while he also got up from his chair, and drew her closer. Lifting one hand, he let his finger slide down her cheek, tracing the path of a tear, and Caitlin shivered slightly as his touch left a hot trace on her skin.

His gaze fastened over her face and a gentle smile appeared on his. "And I thank you for sharing it with me, Caitlin. You've given me more than you think." His smile deepened, his voice roughened and his eyes darkened into a deep green. "But there's one thing I've to contradict you after all because you are sweet, very sweet actually…and very beautiful." Caitlin felt the rasp of his voice, tripping little arcs of electricity through her body, and alone that made her shiver again, not to mention the look in his eyes which was everything else but pleased. Her nerves were already sizzling when she remembered to lift a protesting hand to his chest. "John – "

"Shsh, it's alright," John murmured, framing her face with both hands. "Just forget careful for a moment, will you? Because I'm only going to kiss you." Caitlin trembled at his words while her heart was rapping against her ribs, ringing in her ears. Hell, there was no only about it. His eyes stayed open, aware, alive on hers as his mouth lowered. They were the last thing she saw, that vivid, stunning green, before she went deaf, dumb, and blind.

It was barely a whisper of a touch at first, a light brush of mouth to mouth. It was so soft and sweet, that first meeting of lips, she thought she might sway, and when she felt the soft touch of his warm lips on hers again, it surprised a sigh out of her and made her shudder. "You're trembling." Another nip, teasing and light. "Just let go, Caitlin, just give in for the moment." He murmured and kissed her again, so delicate and tender, it softened her knees, caused a ripple of soft tremors running down her spine - and made her feel marvelously weak and female.

On a quiet moan that sent a spear of pure and reckless lust straight to his loins, Caitlin curled one arm around his waist and allowed him to continue. She felt his lips skimming over hers, featherlight, barely touching them, felt his teeth nibbling gently at her bottom lip and the sweet tease of his tongue while his hands stroked tenderly along her throat, his fingers caressing her tempting neck, skimming along her shoulder, over her collarbone just to trace on a slow trail back to her neck, and she just let herself go.

Smoothly, John pulled his arms around her to inch her closer while he feathered another kiss on her tempting mouth. She tastes exactly as sweet and soft as you've thought she would be. Shot it through his mind, then, he stopped thinking and just kissed her, again and again. Sampling, then savoring, then wallowing in the sweet taste of her. He simply couldn't stop kissing her and when he deepened the kiss, slowly, and her lips parted on a soft moan, he dunked in to explore her hot mouth. And went deeper than he'd intended.

God, he was really kissing her. It was a kiss of possession, of fire and flame, but so tender and gentle at the same time, Caitlin felt seared right to her heart. Her hand still rested on his chest, but her fingers gripped his shirt now and held fast and then, went all limp like the rest of her while she was drowning in his seductive kiss, simply losing herself in his tender embrace. When John felt her going so all soft and pliant, he tightened his embrace to draw her closer in to him, and Caitlin followed his invitation, snugged closer and aligned her body to his. He felt the heat of her body sipping into his, felt the pressure of her breasts against his chest, inhaled her delicious scent – and plundered.

Jesus, he only had wanted to try her, to just take a nice little bit, but now…she was like wax in his hands, molded into him so perfectly, and all he wanted now was to touch her all over, to feel her soft skin under his hands. He wanted to feel her beneath him, body to body, flesh to flesh. Wanted to feel her move under and against him, willing and eager and fluid. And at last, at long last, wanted to bury himself inside her.

But he held himself back as he didn't want to rush anything. Somehow, it was enough, for this time, her mouth was enough, just had to be, even though he was pulling her closer, still, to simply revel in her sweet surrender to him while he let himself sink into the glorious feeling of holding her like this, feeling her tremble with the same need that shook inside him. She heard him murmur something, a whisper against the wall of sound that was her blood raging while he took her over so completely. His mouth, so hot, so skilled, his body, so hard, so strong. And his hands, light as a moth wings on her body. She could do nothing but give, and give, whilst her body yearned for him and her mind slipped into another dimension.

And when he drew away it was as if her world tilted and spilled her out. Yet, she wasn't the only one, as for a moment he also had trouble to find his way back to reality. Still holding her in a tight embrace, he took a deep breath to becalm himself. And needed another one as one wasn't enough while he pondered what the hell had got into him. He'd intended only to taste, to enjoy the moment. To see. But it had gone beyond intentions into something just out of his control.

Slowly, he loosened his grip and as his hands wanted to shake, he skimmed them over her face and into her hair to soothe them while his gaze slid quietly over her. Her cheeks were flushed, making her, to his eye, even lovelier. God, she was stunningly beautiful, with her huge eyes, glazed with confusion and pleasure. It was this sight, and the feel of her soft warm body, still trembling so close against him that brought him nearly to his knees, and surprised by himself and his reaction he eased back, though it was just a little.

"Caitlin –" John stopped, as he for the moment not knew what to say. Caitlin looked up to him, still unable to think straight. Her head was spinning, actually spinning. She had always believed that was a ridiculous romantic cliché. But she had to put a hand to her temple to steady herself. "What?" Then her eyes went wide-open as she slowly realized. "You just kissed me!" She uttered, and her voice was shaking like she was shaking inside, still.

And though she knew the moment she said it that this was the most stupid sentence she could come up with, she didn't care as she felt still bemused, and not a little. It wasn't so much about his action what distracted her most as she had desperately longed for his kiss, but rather the way she'd reacted to him that threw her so off balance. Her prompt and unconditional surrender to him, the incredible fire and ardent longing he'd awakened inside her. God, where had they hidden all the time? And where in hell were her defenses gone she'd mentioned to Mary? That all left her more than shaken.

But somehow it had been just the right words to shake off the spell of him. A quick and heart-stealing smile rushed over his face while his hands slid slightly over her arms down to her hands, holding them tight. "Yes, I kissed you, and my impression was that you've enjoyed it as much as I did." John said amused, though his voice sounded a bit hoarse after all, and there was a fire gleaming in his eyes that made her heart race like mad, again. "And I'm not saying I'm sorry, because I am not." He added on a rough whisper.

Caitlin opened her mouth for a reply, but before she could say anything, Sergeant Perry moved a bit and coughed slightly. This faint noise drew her attention to him and reminded her of her duty. John noticed it too. "Guess, it's best when I leave you alone now with your patient. Thanks Caitlin, thanks for everything." He brushed his fingers down her cheek so that he could take that last touch with him before he turned smoothly around. He'd almost reached the door, when she finally found her speech again. "John?"

He stopped and half-turned. "I am not either." She murmured breathless. John said nothing, just shot her a warm glance and a quiet smile, then left swiftly the room. Dreamy and a little bit lost, Caitlin looked after him while she wrapped her arms around her waist as if she could catch his touch and warmth, still captured in the memory of his kiss. She wasn't even aware that her tongue flicked out for a languorous lick over her lips to savour the taste of him, still lingering in her mouth. All she was aware of was the wonderful wild hum of her body, yearning for more.

Caitlin bit her lip to keep from sighing and turned around to step over to Sergeant Perry, still in deep thoughts. He was right, she had enjoyed his kiss and his touch, in fact she'd enjoyed it very much. But what's the meaning of it? Was it a game for him like Jennifer said? Or had he just taken advantage of her weak moment this evening? No, she wouldn't believe that. She'd felt when he'd kissed her that there was more than sexual desire from his side. At least she was hoping it.

She breathed in heavily, looked down at the young Sergeant - and startled. Mike Perry had his eyes open and was obviously watching her the whole time. A slight smile rushed over his face. "Hey Doc, you and Colonel Sheppard make a real nice couple, you know that." Crossing her arms over her chest, she cast a suspicious glance at Perry. "Mike Perry, how long are you awake?" She asked him and narrowed her eyes.

Perrys smile became broader and his eyes sparkle joyfully. "Long enough Dr. Summer. But don't worry, I can keep a secret." He whispered and started to breathe heavily. Caitlin laid soothingly one hand on his shoulder. "Don't speak, please. Save your strength. You're still very weak. Just a moment, I'll get you some water." She turned to a small table and grabbed a glas of water with a straw in it. While she held with one hand the glass near his face, steering the straw into his mouth, she propped with the other hand his neck so he was able to drink a few sips.

When he had enough, he laid his head back and Caitlin checked his vital signs. "Thanks for your discretion, Sergeant Perry. I really appriciate it. But you're wrong, we aren't a couple." She mentioned casually. Perry looked up to her, with a mischivious smile on his face. "We will see, Doc, we will see. And talking about discretion. I don't know if Sister Hannah is very discret. She'd lurked inside, right at that moment when Colonel Sheppard kissed you. Just stood there gaping at both of you."

Caitlin held her breath by his words and closed briefly her eyes. Perfect, just perfect. The biggest blabbermouth of the infirmary had caught them, meant that by tomorrow everyone would know what had happened in here. "Thanks for telling me, Sergeant. Now you get some rest again, okay? I sit right over there, if you need anything. Sleep well." She gave him a warm smile and sat down at her desk again, grasping her book.

But even though her eyes flew over the lines, there was not one word that found the way into her mind as it was still tremendously busy with a certain Colonel and his luscious lips. Finally, Caitlin just gave up reading. Propping one arm on the desk, she leant her chin on her hand, and closed her eyes to revisualize every single second of his kiss, and a dreamy smile appeared on her face as she did.

And it surely wasn't a coincidence that in another part of the city almost happened the same thing. When Colonel John Sheppard slipped into his bed, his thoughts were still circling around a certain female Doctor. Contentedly, he snuggled deeper into the cushions and closing his eyes, he recalled how darn good it had felt to hold her in his arms, and how much better it had felt when he'd kissed her. John smiled into the darkness while he remembered himself of every single detail, the soft sweetness of her sinful mouth, the delicious scent of her, her soft tender skin or the way she'd her smooth body aligned against his. It all had been so perfect, as if made for him.

There was a small voice inside him that wanted to raise an objection, but the cautious part of him hadn't the slightest chance to revolt as he was already sliding into a deep sleep, with the exciting anticipation that he would dream of her – again. And this time his dream was a lot more vivid than the past ones as he now had some nice pieces of reality he could add to his fantasies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Emotions**

Caitlin and Mary stood together on the balcony, with their arms braced on the railing and their gaze turned up the sky, watching the stars. A soft breeze from the sea stroked over them, cooling them down a bit. Caitlin held her face into the fresh air and took a deep breath. God, this felt good, just what she needed as she felt a bit dizzy, after having several glasses cold punch. _'That's when you drink too much, Linnie. You never could hold a drink, you do know that very well, you stupid girl.' _ But it surely made everything around her a lot more funnier than ususal and Caitlin started to giggle, without a reason.

Mary glanced amused at her from aside and a broad smile flashed over her face. "What's so funny, sweetheart? Don't tell me you're tipsy already? You only had four glasses." Caitlin gave her a wide grin, still giggling. Somehow she just couldn't stop it. "Believe me, that's more than enough for me, love. By the way, where is Jen, that crazy nut? She surely is really, really tipsy, you know." She turned around, leaning her back against the railing and her gaze went searchingly over the people inside.

Just then, the glass door of the balcony opened and Jennifer stepped outside, waving laughingly at her two friends. With a slight swaying walk she crossed the short distance to join them and took a deep breath. "God, fresh air, just what I needed. Your birthday party is great, Mary, absolutely great." She turned smilingly her face towards her friend. "We have so much fun. Music, food, drinks, everything is perfect. But what in the hell is in that punch of yours? God, everything is spinning around me."

A devilish smile appeared on Marys face. "It's an old family receipe, love. Top secret. And yep, the party really went well. Even Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett dropped by, was a nice touch of them." With a sly smile, she laid one arm around Caitlin. "But a certain person wasn't here, right Linnie? Such a pity, because you look so pretty in your dress. I bet he would have liked it very much." Mary cast a sly glance at Caitlin and made a funny face.

Caitlin gave her a soft nudge with her elbow and laughed heartly. "Oh Mary, are you in your teasing mood right now? I wear this dress because it's your birthday. So just wipe that cheeky look from your face, you sneaky woman." She nudged her again. "Besides that, I had a nice talk with Chuck this evening and he mentioned that Colonel Sheppard and his team are still on a mission." She mentioned casually while her eyes shifted away, regarding very thoroughly the floor.

"Hah, now I've got you, honey," Mary swirled Caitlin around, her eyes sparkle joyfully and a triumphing smile flitted across her face. "So just admit it, sweetie. You haven't known that they weren't in town until you spoke with Chuck, right? You do choose this dress deliberately because you wanted to look good for your Colonel. And I know I'm right, I just have to look in your face, honey." She teased her friend and laughed heartly when she looked into Caitlins frowning face.

"Hey, there are a few marines inside, who are surely interested in you. You just have to grab one, honey." Still laughing, Mary jumped aside to avoid Caitlins punch. "Damned Mary, stop teasing me. First, he isn't _my_ Colonel. I told that already to Jenny. And about the dress and so, yes maybe you're right, but only partly." Caitlin blushed slightly because Mary had seen through her, but then a big grin flashed over her face and a cheeky glance shone in her eyes. "And just for the record honey, the marines are your playground, not mine."

Mary was not a bit offended, instead, laughed loud and heartly and peered through the glass door at a small group of marines, standing there. Jennifer chuckled softly when she followed Marys gaze. "Mary, she surely hit the nail on the head. And now we're on topic here and because I'm a curious person. Tell me, you don't know them all …ehem…. personal, do you?" Caitlin just burst out laughing by Jennys remark while Mary rolled wildly her eyes, shaking her head in utter disbelief and made Jenny squeaking by giving her a nudge or two.

"Really Jenny, that's just a real stupid question. What in earth do you think of me, you crazy nut? You really should know me better by now. No of course not. They are nice boys, we joke and laugh, that's all." She tilted her head and a slow smile appeared on her face. "Unless of course, one of them is such a sweet hottie, I maybe make an exception then." Mary peeked at her friends from the corner of her eyes and saw them both grinning by her last words. "Hey, you know they all think that I'm the bad girl here anyway, so I must hold up that image, right?"

A common laughter filled the air and when it subsided, Mary chose the moment to direct a question at Caitlin, she wanted to ask her the whole evening. "Linnie, now we're talking about bad girl-image here, what were you doing last night? And don't say nothing because somebody whispered the news into my ear directly this early morning, yet it wasn't you who's told me that." Caitlin sighed deeply and ducked her head so that her long brown hair fell in a cloud around her face and shoulders. "Let me guess, the singing bird was Sister Hannah, right? Oh God, I could send that woman on a rocket to mars."

A broad smile appeared on Marys face. "Yes, I met that croaking craw this morning and of course she just has to tell me the hot and shocking news. She was so totally outrageous about how shameless you'd thrown yourself on him…." Mary chuckled amused. "God damned Linnie, how could you, ..tztztz…that poor innocent man had no chance, huh?" Leaning her forehead on the railing, Caitlin moaned deeply. "Don't worry sweetheart, she won't dare to throw any dirt at you. I've taken care of it." Mary patted her arm while she held her gaze out the sea.

Caitlins head went sharply up, she pushed her hair back and stared astonished at Mary. Jennifer who was quiet the whole time, stared also at her. "Hello? What have I missed? Could one of you be so kind and tell me what's going on here?" Jennys gaze flicked from one to another. Leaning her back against the railing, Caitlin filled her in and after a short surprised moment Jenny flung her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "He kissed you! I knew it! I knew he would some day! Wohoo!" She jubilated, then let go of her and stepped back a bit. "And? How was it? Was it as you've thought it would be? Or better? Or worse?" She asked eagerly, and her face took on a somewhat of a hungry glance. "Come on, spill the beans. This is not the right time for shyness, damned. " She urged and gave Caitlin a soft shove as she didn't react right away.

"God, you're really impossible, Jen," Mary chuckled with a head-shake, but looked also expectantly at Caitlin now. "You both are impossible, you know that?" Caitlin laughed amused. "So, what you want to hear? That he's a good kisser? No, he surely isn't." She said with a casual shrug, but held her head bent down as her eyes were glittering with malicious joy and bubbles of laughter tickled her throat already. Yet when she caught her friends faces, full of totally amazement, she simply couldn't restrain herself anymore. "God, you should see yourselves right now, you really look priceless, you know that." She bursted out laughing, and jumped fast aside to escape them both as they tried to catch her, but they got her after all and started to tickle and poke her until she held her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, stop it. I'll tell the truth." She gasped, still laughing, and when Mary and Jenny let go of her, leant back at the railing, taking a deep breath. "Although I've told you the truth, well half of it," she hurried to add as both wanted to jump on her again. "Fact is, he is not only a good kisser, he's one hell of a kisser. So excellent, I swear he should need a license to kiss that way, you know?" She said on a chuckle, but then her eyes took on a dreamy glance and her face softened. "It was just….I've never been kissed like that before…and I've just felt so wonderful and coveted and beloved…."

When Caitlin went quiet, Jennifer laid one hand on her arm for a soft squeeze. "That sounds so good to me, honey. I'm more than glad for you, you know. And hell, I'm tremendously jealous too, damned." She said with a bright smile on her face. But then, it faded slowly away and she cast a serious glance at Caitlin. "But what does this mean now? I mean, was it just…. you know…..just a kiss….or is there more coming?" Letting out a deep sigh, Caitlin shrugged her shoulders and shot a helpless glance at Jennifer. "I wish I could tell you, Jenny. But to be honest, I don't know, I really don't know." She shrugged again. "Maybe it just arose out of the situation. I mean we were both a bit touchy and emotional last night."

With another deep sigh, she turned again, leaning her arms on the railing as her gaze swept over the dark sea. Jennifer laid soothingly one arm around her. "Or maybe not, maybe there is really more. Hell, he better should be serious, otherwise he'd to mess up with us, right Mary?" Mary nodded in agreement and pulled also her arm around her friend. A bright smile flitted over Caitlins face. She was really grateful to have such good friends. "Thanks a lot you two, that's sweet and you're real good friends."

Jennifer and Mary squeezed her tightly. "We're like the three Musketeers. All for one and one for all." Jenny announced and cast a questioning gaze at Mary. "By the way, how do you managed it to shut Sister Hannahs mouth, you little witch? Because anything that woman caught up will spread over the whole Pegasus galaxy in no time." Mary straightened herself and grinned from one ear to another. "Let's say I beat Sister Hannah at her own game. Everyone has his secrets, you know, even that old craw…." Her grin got even broader. "You should have seen her face when she gave in and promised me she wouldn't tell anybody anything. It turned into such a beet-red I really thought she would explode, choking on her words and the look she gave me, oh my that was a real dead one. I have to say, I really enjoyed it to the fullest."

Mary couldn't other than to burst out laughing and Jennifer and Caitlin, imagening Sister Hannahs face, had no other choice than to join her. As their laugh-attack subsided, Caitlin hugged Mary tightly. "I don't know what it was, Mary. But I love you for doing this for me. Thanks, honey." Mary returned the hug and chuckled softly. "Hey, I can't allow that you contest my bad-girl-image, no way. Oh, I love you too, honey." She gave Caitlin a kiss on the cheek and swirled around, heading for the balcony-door.

"That screams for a drink. Let's celebrate our victory, girls. I got some of this fabulous stuff the Athosians brew and now is the right time to test it. Let's just drink to our friendship." Back inside, Mary went to a small table and grabbed a small bottle, filling three glasses. Caitlin and Jennifer, who'd followed her, glanced suspiously at the red thick liquid inside the glasses Mary held out at them. "That smells very heavy, love. I know I already had too much today. No, not for me." Caitlin objected and wanted to set the glass back on the table.

But Mary wasn't willing to give in so easily. "Linnie today is my birthday, love. So come on and drink with me. One for the road causes no harm, honey." She persuaded her friend and all three drank in one go just to gasp for air right away, once the booze ran down their throats. "Holy sheep, this is real strong stuff." Jennys voice sounded very squeaky and tears filled her eyes. The others didn't look better and laughter rose up between them.

"But somehow it's real good. Come on, you can't stop at one, girls." Mary filled the glasses again and all three emptied their drinks in one go, again. "Wohoo, is it hot here or what?" Caitlin asked, with a husky voice, and slumped on the next chair. "Boy, I feel more than dizzy right now. How are you, Jenny?" She peeked at her friend, who started to giggle without reason.

"Hey, I just feel great. Give me another one, Mary. One for the way home." She raised her empty glass and laughingly, Mary refilled the glasses. "That's the right attitude, Jenny. You too, Linnie?" Caitlin shook her head, she had the feeling that she sat on a roundabout. "No, definitely not, Mary. I guess it's bedtime for me, love. This was too much and all I want to do is just lay down. You're coming with me, Jenny?" She looked at her friend.

Jennifer emptied her glass in one gulp, put it with dash on the table and nodded vehemently. "Yep, I need my bed too now. Good night Mary. Good night everybody else." She called out, throwing a wild wave into the round. Mary laughed heartly as she hugged her friends. "Good night, you two. See you tomorrow, my friends."

Caitlin also said good night and when she grabbed Jennys arm, she noticed that Mary waved at a tall muscled marine, sitting at a table. She bent her head and whispered in Marys ear. "Who is he? Your date or what?" A cheeky smile rushed over Marys face. "My birthday present I gave to myself. Isn't he cute?" She whispered back with a wiggle of her eyebrows. They look at each other and the laughter rose up again. "Come on Jenny, let's go." Caitlin tugged at her friend, trying to move her into gear. "I really need my bed and I desperately hope we're able to find the right way to our quarters. Bye Mary." Jennifer and Caitlin walked arm in arm down the floor, not always in a straight line.

Sheppard and McKay left the transporter, heading for their quarters. It had been a long day and all they wanted right now was to just get some sleep. As they walked down the floor, suddenly a funny noise caught Johns ear and he stopped. "Hell, what was that?" His eyebrow shot up as he turned to McKay. "You heard that too, Rodney?" He asked, just as the funny noise sounded through the floor again. It was some kind of a squeaking, very weird. McKay also paused. "Yes, I thought it was in my fantasy because I'm so tired at the moment. Hey, we don't have any mice in the city, aren't we?" He stared at Sheppard who already sneaked quietly forward.

Yet, when they passed the next corner, they both had trouble to surpress their laughter as the squeaking mice turned out to be Caitlin and Jennifer, sitting down on the floor, both in a very cheery mood, giggling and whispering, and not noting at all that they had become company. "Nice mice I've to say," John whispered and a big grin spread over his face while he leant his shoulder relaxed against the wall to watch the whole scene with great amusement.

"Damned, I told you it's the wrong way, Jenny. But no! Mrs. Pathfinder herself here said she never get lost, never ever. Hah!" Caitlin called out, sitting cross-legged on the floor, and her voice sounded a little bit fuzzy. "And what are we? We are so what of desperately completelylost, honey I would say. And who's fault is it, huh?" Tilting her head, she stared at her friend, waiting for an answer. Jennifer stared back for a moment, but then a cheeky grin flashed over her face. "Hell yes, I admit it. We're totally unhopefully lost. So, you wanna flog me for it or what?"

Caitlin mustered her shortly from head to toe and then, grinned broadly back at Jenny. "No, that would mean flogging a dead horse." She giggled uncontrollably, the more as Jenny threw a very sulky glance at her. "I just wanted to hear you saying it, that's all." Satisfied, and still in a giggly mood, she leant back against the wall. "Okay, now we know the pitty truth, what do we do now? Stay or leave?" Lifting one eyebrow, she shot a questioning side-glance at her friend.

Jennifer heaved a deep sigh and shook slowly her head. "Forget it. I won't move any further, love. As soon as I stand on my feet, everything spins around. I suggest we just stay here." A short undefinied giggle left her throat. "Damned, this stuff was delicious, but wow….very dangerous. Never ever, I will never ever drink that again, no way." She shook vehemently her head to confirm her statement just to stop it again. "Ouch, my head hurts when I move him."

Caitlin leant her head against Jennys shoulder. "Then don't move him, love. And I feel the same as you. Means, we're stuck here. God, I'm so tired. Oh what the hell, they will find us some day, right?" Jennifer gave her friend a suspicious side-glance. "What do you think how long will that take? I mean we still can crawl on all four forward, we don't have to stand up."

Caitlin shook her head, very slightly and very carefully. "No, I'm even to tired for crawling. Let's just sleep a bit okay? Night Jen." She huddled against her friend, who moved also closer. But it didn't took long until they start to giggle and laugh again, even they couldn't tell why. As the laughter subsided, Jennifer peeked at her friend. "I can't sleep here, specially not when you laugh the whole time. Psst! Stop it Linnie." She whispered into her friends ear and a funny squeak slipped out her mouth that turned into the next laugh-attack.

Still broadly grinning, John bounced off the wall and sauntered slowly closer, followed by an also very amused McKay. He stopped in front of the women and looked down at them, but still kept silence, as well as Rodney. Caitlin sat up by Jennys words, stroked her long hair out her face and….faced a pair of boots in front of her. She came up on her knees and bent forward, regarding very thoroughly the boots until she slowly lifted her head and turning her gaze upwards, looked straight into Johns very amused face. Flashing a bright smile up to him, she nudged Jennifer from aside.

"Hey Jen, look up. The white shiny knights are already arrived, isn't that great?" She nudged her friend again and Jennifer also raised her head, glancing at the two men in front of her. "Hell, you're right, that's fantastic….Hey wait a moment, they are real, aren't they? I mean, maybe we're asleep already and it's all a dream." Caitlin looked astonished at Jennifer, then quirked her eyebrows and glancing back up to Sheppard, she raised slowly her hand to tap with one finger against his leg, several times. "It feels very real to me, Jen. I don't think we're asleep or this is the most real dream I ever had in my life." She answered, and both started giggling again.

John and Rodney hadn't said a word the whole time, instead, just had watched the entire funny conversation between the women, very amused. Now John bent forward, with his hands braced on his knees. "Well Ladies, I would say you two are in a real good mood this evening. And I would say you're also a bit lost, right?" He smirked and cast a side-glance at McKay. "Rodney, give me a hand here. I guess it's the best we get this two Sweeties here in their beds."

Caitlin beamed another bright smile at him and stretched out her arms. "Oh, you would do that? That's so nice of you, you know that?" Smirkingly, John grabbed her hands, pulled her up and she bumped with full swing against his chest. Her body swayed slightly and she toppled backwards, but he caught her quickly, preventing her from falling. "Uups, I guess I'm a bit weak on my feet. Just give me a moment, will you?" Caitlin mumbled, wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled against him.

An amused smile rushed over Johns face. "It looks like somebody here is in need for some affection." His deep soft voice soaked slowly through her mind and with a deep sigh, she snuggled even closer, leaning her head against his broad chest. "Just a bit. I'm so tired and it feels so good, you know?" She whispered, purring like a contented kitten. His smile widened by her words, but he didn't stop her, instead, tightened his arms around her.

Rodney struggled a bit with Jennifer, but finally he managed it to get her up. His gaze switched between the women and he shook his head. "God, on what kind of party were you two?" Jennifer clamped hard at McKays shoulders to steady herself. "Marys birthday. Was really funny. Good food, good drinks, damned Marys cold punch was yummy. And then we drank the booze Teyla gave her. Linnie had two and I three glasses." Her head bounced against McKays chest. " I tell you, this is really a hellish stuff."

John looked down at Caitlin and a big grin slid over his face. "You can bet it is strong stuff. Right, today was her birthday-party. Too bad we didn't make it in time." He mentioned while his eyes slid eagerly over Caitlins body, noting the snug dress she wore. "What is with your friend Mary? I don't hope she lays here somewhere too."

Caitlin shook slightly her head, she turned her face up to him and a soft chuckle escaped her mouth. "No, she is busy. Unwrapping her birthday present, right Jen?" Still chuckling, she cast a funny glance at her friend. Jennifer looked back and laughed too. "Yes, and she got a lot to unwrap, believe me. I would say at least 6 feet." Sheppard and McKay exchanged a knowing gaze and a broad smile appeared on their face.

"Alright girls, bedtime for you two now. Rodney, you take care of Dr. Keller and I guide this sweet birdie here home." John ordered, ignoring Rodneys grumpy face. "Come on Caitlin, let's just do it the easy way." He simply lifted her up to carry her in his arms and immediately, Caitlin closed her arms around his neck. "That's so sweet of you John. I still can call you John, can I? Of course I can, you said it yesterday, and then you've kissed me, remember?" She mumbled and snuggled against him, her eyes closed, her head nestled perfectly in the curve of his shoulder. "And that kiss was….just …absolutely…..wonderful…." While her voice faded slowly away, a soft smile rushed over his face. _You're a hundred percent right about that, you sweet little minx. _John thought smirkingly, and because it felt so darn good to hold her soft warm body in his arms, he even tightened his grip to bring her up closer against him as he slowly moved down the floor.

"I wanna be carried too, please," Jennifer muttered and glanced hopefully at McKay. "Oh no, forget it." He denied, shaking vehemently his head. "I'm a scientist, not a muscled soldier. You have to walk, sorry. Come on, let's go, Jennifer." He circled her waist and dragged her with him. "And don't cling like a leech on me, will you?" He scolded as they walked forward, more or less in a straight line. "John, I think I need help here. This isn't going very well, you know?" He called after Sheppard.

John heard McKays whiny voice behind him, but he didn't stop. "Sorry Rodney, I got my hands full. Don't fool around there, just move. You're able to handle one woman, are you?" He called teasingly over his shoulder back at Rodney while he walked with his cuddly package in his arms away, still hearing McKay moaning behind him, and a broad grin appeared on his face.

A few minutes later, he reached Caitlins quarter and stopped in front of her door. "Caitlin, we're home, you have to open the door." He whispered softly into her ear, but Caitlin didn't react the way she should have. She was almost asleep, her head still rested in the hollow of his shoulder while her arms were tightly curled around his neck. So when she felt his warm breath stroking over her skin, her only reaction was a soft brush of her fingers along his neck and a flutter of a kiss on his throat before she snuggled even closer against him. John shivered slightly by the soft touch as her fingers and lips brush over his skin, and a warm shower ran down his spine.

For a moment, he just enjoyed the pleasant feeling her close proximity and her tender touch created inside him. He lowered his head and feathered a soft kiss on her temple before he started his next trial. "Caitlin wake up." He nudged her softly. "You must open your door." Finally she moved. Raising slowly her head, she opened her eyes just for that amount of time she needed to enter her pin and then, laid her head back against his shoulder to make herself comfortable again.

"Damned, you're really sweet." John whispered, and a tender smile curled around his mouth as he entered her quarter. Turning around, he switched on the light and let his eyes sweep through the room. It was a very nice room, not only larger than his, but a lot cozier too. He went over to her bed, propped one knee on it to brace himself and bending carefully forward, he laid her gently down. As Caitlin still held on tight, unwilling to let go of him, he pulled slowly her arms off his neck.

She noticed the change immediately and opened slightly her eyes. "Oh, too bad. I really liked it." She looked at him with half-closed eyes and pouted her lips. "It was so much cozier. Now I'm freezing. Don't go away, John, please." Her hand came up to curl his neck again, but fell back on the bed before reaching its target. An amused smile rushed over his face about her reaction, and the pout of her lips was… _Sweet, just sweet…and very tempting, damned, if you weren't such a decent guy, John Sheppard…._ He thought and smiled again, this time amused about himself as he smoothly slipped the pumps of her feet before he grabbed a blanket from the footboard he unfolded to spread it over her. Yet, the very moment, he started to tuck her in, Caitlin somehow registered his moves and let her hand search around. And when his arm reached over her, she got lucky and quickly caught his hand to hold him back.

A satisfied smile appeared on her face while she rolled aside, wrapping his arm around her waist and simply hauling him with her. "So much better." She sighed softly, and cradled her head into the pillow. As John had no other choice than to follow her moves, he settled himself carefully next to her, with his upper body located near her head. Gingerly, he tried to pull back his hand, but Caitlin held him firm in her grip, pressing his hand tightly against her warm belly. With a soft shake of his head and a slight smile on his face, he just gave in for the moment and decided to wait until she was deeply asleep.

It was quiet and peaceful in the room. John listened to her soft breathing and allowed himself to watch her as he sat so close aside her, his hand still captured of hers, and his gaze slid slowly over her. Her long brown hair spilled over the pillow like a cascade of silk and he couldn't resist to touch it. With his free hand, he stroked a curly strand from her face and his thumb skimmed softly over her skin. Hell, she looked so beautiful asleep. John sat still there and let himself just soak her in.

Suddenly, Caitlin moved, rolled on her back and cuddled her face against his chest, her hand still holding his, tightly pressed against her flat stomach. For a second, he held his breath while his eyes slid over her face that rested now against him, and without thinking he raised again his hand to stroke gently along her cheek. At the touch of him, Caitlin let out a deep-contended sigh and smoothed her face into the palm of his hand while she cuddled even tighter against him.

Again, John held his breath for a moment, yet instead of withdrawing his hand, he swept with the pad of his thumb over her full slightly parted mouth, so gently it was just a feather of a touch – and thereby remembered again what it had felt as he'd finally given into the urgent need he'd felt since the scene in the infirmary a couple of weeks ago and simply had kissed her the night before.

A warm smile played around his mouth as he reminded himself how soft her lips had been, how sweet she'd tasted, all spice and honey, just as delicious as her scent, so fresh and clear and light like a smooth summerbreeze, not to mention the wonderful feeling of her smooth body she'd aligned into his so willingly – it just had felt so good and somehow so perfect. Hell, just the memory of it let him shiver with delight, and sitting here so close to her didn't really chilled him down. John breathed a curse into the silence and then, started brooding again.

God damned, yes – of course he wanted her, wanted to feel her soft skin under his hands, wanted to kiss her, again and again – and not only her sinful mouth. But shoot, having her squirming and moaning under him wasn't all what he wanted. This time it wasn't about a bit sex and fun. _Hell, it's been a long time since you've thought about getting serious, isn't it?_ It was a thought that frightened him, and not just a bit. _So what the hell is it that this crazy idea crosses your mind everytime and again just at the thought of her?_

Damned, all the years he'd managed it very successful to avoid a real relationship. He'd tried it once, although he shouldn't have known it better because his own family-life should have been warning enough for him. When he'd met his ex-wife, he really had thought it could work, but it went wrong, had ended with a lot of hurt and pain on both sides. After that experience, he had sworne to himself that he'll never go through such disappointment and misery again. He was convinced that he just wasn't the type to bond a tie to someone, to be in rapport to someone, and so he'd lived true the motto: Easy coming, easy going, so no one could get hurt this way.

But somehow, Caitlin was able to break this wall he'd carefully built up, was able to reach him, deep inside where no one else could reach him. When she watched him, looked at him like she'd done last night, he'd the feeling as if she was able to take a deep look inside him, as if she could really understand what's going on inside him. That frightened him as well as it attracted him. One part of him just ached to give in, but the other, the cautious part of him held him back.

Funny thing was that he'd tried more than once the last weeks to break out of this crazy circle, to just take his mind somewhere else, away from her. But everytime when he'd thought of just strolling around to charm himself into some willing female's bed, as he'd done before he'd met her, he'd found thousand excuses to not to – too late, too tired, he didn't feel like the drive - and at the end he'd ended up either in his quarter, alone, or in his office doing boring paperwork, again alone. He already had cashed a funny side-glance of Elizabeth as she wasn't used to have his reports so fast on her desk, and also had to endure the one or other nice sideswipe of his friends like _"Losing your touch_, _Sheppard?" _ or something like that.

Well, he certainly had not, as he could tell by the hot glances he always cashed wherever he met some female. The troubling truth was, he simply wasn't in the mood to do the dance that ended up between the sheets. He just couldn't bring himself to pick up another woman, put on the show, go through pretense, when the only woman he wanted … Shuddering a deep sigh, John looked down at Caitlin and stroked again tenderly along her cheek.

God damned, he knew exactly that he stuck in a dilemma, but he absolutely had no clue what to do about it. The one thing he knew for sure was that this beautiful woman here managed it to let him feel alive, that he felt calm and peace and happiness when they were together - like he felt right now, even he was just sitting aside her, watching her sleeping. Letting out another deep-drawn sigh, John interrupted his thoughts and looked down at her again. Caitlin had fallen in a deep sleep, and with great care he pulled gingerly his hand back and stood carefully up. But before he turned around to leave, he bent over her again and brushed a featherlight kiss on her cheek, stroked a last time over her soft hair, very tenderly. Caitlin sighed low under his delicate touch and John left quietly and very thoughtful the room.

A perfect picture of misery – that's what Caitlin was the next morning, and she also felt exactly that way as she sat at the table, together with Jenny and Mary. Letting out a deep-drawn sigh, she rested her head onto the palms of her hands and stared sulkily at her friends. "Damned, I get the feeling my brain will explode any minute. The two aspirine I've taken earlier didn't help a bit. As soon as I'm at work, I do need some stronger stuff." Jennifer, sitting next to her, threw a painful glance at her, obviously sharing the fate with her friend.

"God Linnie, I feel the same. And I also got a few bruises and I don't know where I caught them. Well, maybe I do." She gave Caitlin a short nudge. "I didn't had it so comfortable like you my dear." Caitlin didn't answer, instead made a face at her and Mary couldn't restrain herself anymore. "You two are really hilarious. Too bad I'v missed that scene last night." She laughed loud and heartly just to collect a few dark glances of her friends. "Hey, don't shoot me right away, you two. I'm sorry for your hangover, girls." She raised her hands in defence, still laughing whilst her gaze flipped from one wrecked looking friend to the other.

On Jennys and Caitlins insistence, the three women had chosen a secluded place on an open terrace this morning, instead of sitting inside the mess hall because somehow both not only had a great necessity for fresh air today, but also a huge need for peace and quiet. Heaving another deep-drawn sigh, Caitlin covered her face with both hands while she tortured again her brain, in the desperate try to remember what really had happened after they'd left Marys party.

God damned, she'd woken up this morning with a murder of a headache, not knowing how in earth she'd come in her bed last night and wondering why she'd slept fully dressed. After a hot shower her brain seemed to work again, more or less and her memory came back, well at least a tiny part of it. She only could remember that Colonel Sheppard had picked her up, but after that, there was just a huge black hole in her mind. _Damned Linnie, what happened last night? Have you done or said anything foolish? _

Still pondering over it, she peeked out around her fingers. "Damned Mary, it's all your fault. You and your darn booze. I can't remember a thing what happened last night, and that drives me crazy." Jennifer hung over the table like a limb rag by now, resting her head on one arm. "I can tell you. Colonel Sheppard carried you away and you enjoyed it, honey." She made the great effort to lift her head, just a bit to peek at her friend while a broad smile rushed over her face. "And when I say you've enjoyed it, I really mean it." Her smile faded away. "That's all I know. I wasn't so lucky. My bruises reminds me of every corner we'd turned around. But I like Dr. McKay, he was kind of cute in his endeavor."

Mary shot Jenny a pitiful glance and shook her head. "Never thought of you as a brain-groupie really disappoint me, honey, you know that." She smirked before she directed her gaze on Caitlin, and her smile broadened, turned into a sneaky one. "So, carried away by your Colonel. Very interesting news, honey. Not hard to believe that you enjoyed _that_ part." A short giggle escaped her at the dark scowl on Caitlins face. "Oh come on, what's the worst that could have happened, huh? A bit snuggle and cuddle, not more. I mean, you were fully dressed this morning right? So…"

Mary shrugged carelessly her shoulders, yet as she saw Caitlins desperate face, she felt sorry for her. "Don't listen to my nonsens, sweetheart. I'm sure you haven't done anything you must be ashamed of." She tried to solace her friend and patted her arm. "Hey, at least he's a gentleman, that you know by now. And if you really wanna know what happened, well there is only one way…You just ask him when you meet him next time, easy as that." She added with a quick grin.

"Oh God no, stop it, Mary. I'll think I'll just die in shame if I've to face him today." Caitlin reddened just by the thought of it, and uttered a ripple moans of desperation. Totally ignoring her friends miserey, Mary breathed a very contented sigh. "Well, my evening ended very nice. You know I fall for the caveman-type, no smart talking, but a lot of action. It was just perfect." She said smug and thereby made a face like the cat who just ate the canary, so that Caitlin just had to chuckle softly.

"Oh my, Mary, you're really a witch. The poor boys don't have the slightest chance when you grab them." Mary grinned back and stretched her body. "Well, I never have heard any complains, that's for sure." She snickered before she smoothly rose up from her chair to clap cheerily on the table several times. "Come on girls, let's go. Breakfast is over, and that means…. working time." She announced with a big grin. With a lot of moaning and groaning, Jennifer and Caitlin stood also up, very slowly, to literally drag themselves to the next transporter, and more than one deep-drawn sigh escaped them on their way to the infirmary.

The moment, Caitlin entered her office, she went straight to her desk, fished two pills out of the drawer and swallowed them with some water. Pressing her fingertips on her temples, she slumped into the chair. "God Linnie, this will be a very long, long day. And you can blame yourself for feeling so miserably today." She murmured to herself. "You cannot hold a drink and you know it. Damned, you're such a stupid cow."

Still muttering, she hadn't noticed at all that Dr. Beckett had entered the room and shrugged as she heard his voice. "Morning Caitlin. Talking to yourself my dear?" He smirked and gave her a second look. "What is it? Aren't you feeling well today?" Caitlin looked at him and a faint smile appeared on her face. "Morning, Dr. Beckett. No, nothing serious, just a murderous headache. You also can call it a hangover." Carson laughed softly. "Oh yes, Marys party. Was a long night, right? Well, what you need is some fresh air, my dear. Means, you come with me today because I intend to fly to the mainland and you'll join me."

Caitlin got up from her chair and surrounded the table. "Hey that's great. I always wanted to meet Teylas people. Thanks very much Dr. Beckett." A bright smile curled her lips as she followed Beckett, who'd already turned to leave the office. "Oh don't thank me love. Colonel Sheppard's suggested it and I thought why not. Actually, it's a good idea, don't know why I haven't thought of it earlier." He mentioned casually on their way to the medicine store. "You see, if I might not be available for some reason, you can step in for me then. And it is always easier when you know the people already." He stopped and opened the door from the mecidine store. "Okay, let's see what we all need before we leave the city."

Caitlin had bobbed by his words and felt hot and cold shower running down her back. Slowly she followed Beckett into the store. "And who will fly us to the mainland?" She asked and her voice sounded a bit squeaky. Carson, busy with filling his bags with the necessary stuff, paused for a moment. "Colonel Sheppard of course. Why are you asking, love? Is there a problem? You're afraid of flying or what?" He drew his eyebrows together and cast a questioning glance at her.

"No, no problem at all." Caitlin answered hastily and gave him a small smile. "Well, maybe…a bit scared because I never flew in a jumper by now." A slight blush coloured her cheeks as she presented him this little white lie. With a friendly smile, Carson patted her shoulder. "Oh don't be scared girl. It's actually very comfortable. You'll see."

Caitlin just nodded in agreement, but her thoughts went head over heels while they packed the bags together. _Great, my head is exploding, I feel like shit, and still have not the slightest hint what I've done or not last night. Dear God, I'm already dying… _With a funny feeling in her stomach, she snatched two bags and walked with Beckett down the floor, heading for the transporter. Though when they reached the jumper bay, she slowed her pace down to give herself more time as she saw the open hatch of the jumper, which probably meant that Colonel Sheppard was already in it.

And she was right. As soon as Carson stepped inside, she heard his deep low voice. "Morning Carson, you're a bit late. Gimme the bags, I take care of it. Just sit down." Beckett returned Sheppards morning-greet while he handed him the bags. "Hope you haven't waited too long, but you see I'd to pack some things first and before that Rodney's stopped me and you know Rodney…." With a wild roll of his eyes, he went to the cockpit of the jumper. "Oh God, tell me what dangerous desease was it this time?" Sheppard chuckled softly as he stowed the bags away and then, followed Beckett into the cockpit, listening amused to his very hilarious descreption.

Meanwhile, Caitlin had approached the jumper – and again made a halt, with her heart beating in her throat and clumsy hands. Calling herself a foolish coward, she still hesitated for a moment before she cautiously peered inside – and let out a deep sigh of relief when she saw Sheppard and Beckett in front of the jumper, talking and laughing together. Good, that means she won another few moments to gather herself. _Okay, Linnie, just forget yesterday night and try to act normal, you can do that. _She encouraged herself and took another deep breath or two before she quickly stepped inside.

And because this was the first time that she saw a jumper really from the inside, she curiously let her gaze sweep around. Well, there wasn't that much to discover, in fact it was very functional designed, seats in the front and back, several overhead locker as well as some boxes under the seatbenches - and between a lot of space. _Well, what have you expect? A big comfortable living room or what? _She thought amused, and tilted her head back to take a fast look at the ceiling, not noticing that the men had stopped with their conversation.

"A wonderful good morning Caitlin, it's so nice to see you again." Hearing Sheppards deep smooth voice so near her ear all of a sudden, Caitlin jerked wildly, almost made a jump forward and her body went stiff in an instant. "Huh, sorry if I've frightened you." John said sloppily and thereby smiled amused. "Seems to me that you're a bit touchy this morning. I do not hope it is because you had a bad night?" His mouth was only a mere of an inch away from her ear, in fact he stood so close behind her, she could feel the heat his body radiated, could feel his hot breath fanning over her skin, and her pulse sped up in no time while her breath simply caught in her throat.

_Damned Linnie, get a grip here, will you…. _ She cursed silently, and closed briefly her eyes to gather herself before she slowly turned around. "Good morning to you too, John, and don't worry, you haven't frightened me, not a bit." Though her voice was a bit too husky, her tone a bit too snippy and her smile a bit too strained, she at least had managed it somehow to give him an answer after all. "And no, my night was just perfect." Caitlin snapped in addition, but held her gaze low, afraid of facing him directly and her hands clamped tightly the holder of the bags.

"Huh, are we a bit crabby today?" His smile widened and his eyes sparkle joyfully. "That's a pitty, after you'd been in such a good mood yesterday night. Must have been a hell of a party, it's too bad I missed that one….." He pointed on the bags in her hands. "Oh, by the way, why don't you just give me your bags, so I can store them away." For a moment, Caitlin looked a bit irretated about the fast change of subject he'd made, yet when he moved even closer to take the bags out of her hands, she was a little more than irretated – bewildered was the better word for her momentary dazzled state. Escpecially when she felt his fingers brushing over hers – and not only once. It was just a bare of a touch, as gentle as butterfly-wings, but it was enough to make her body zing, and somehow it became oddly warm in the jumper so all of a sudden.

Caitlin held her breath for a moment to let him out very slowly whilst she tried to keep herself from shivering – with only a little avail. A slow knowing smile rushed over his face as he leant slightly forward. "Can it be that you're also a bit shaky this morning? " He whispered, and she felt his lips stroking slightly over the shell of her ear, felt the low timbre of his voice rumbling through her body. That, together with his arousing scent and his close proximity set her system into full alarm, her pulse was racing by now, her heart slamming in her chest. God, this man was definitely bad boy material and at the moment, she surely wasn't in the best condition to face him.

"And I'm wondering why? I mean after you'd such a perfect night. At least that's what you've assured me, right?" This time there was quite a teasing note in his voice and Caitlin made the mistake to raise her head after all, just to look straight into his face with its amazing hazel green eyes, sparkling joyfully at her, not to forget his cheeky smile that was just as irresistible as the rest of him - and she simply was stunned. For the next few seconds, she was unable to move, even unable to say a single word, just stood there while her gaze was locked with his, drowning in the depths of his gorgeous eyes – and thereby so fully aware of his pure male presence, she really had the feeling that the air around them sizzled and crackled. And if that wasn't enough, she felt a huge wave of desire rolling up inside her – paired with the urgent wish to just fling her arms around his neck and lean into him for a long slow kiss.

Space….what she needed right now was space, a lot of it, either that or she really would be so foolish to simply jump on him the next second. Swallowing hard to get rid of the sudden lump in her throat, Caitlin summoned up all her will power and tearing her eyes away from his intensive, mesmerizing gaze, she moved backwards - yet, there wasn't enough space for retreat. The moment, she felt the edge of the bench pushing against the hollow of her knees, she landed very unceremonially on the seat behind her. Caitlin felt the colour sweeping up her neck, blushing her face beet-red and when her gaze fell on him, seeing his smug knowing smile, her edginess ascended to a height. She felt fury shimmering through her body, threatening to sweep away all her self-control, and she just gave in to it.

Fierly sparks of anger leapt out of her eyes as she bounced of the seat to step towards him. With her chin stuck out, her hands on her hips, she planted herself before him, firing another heated glance at him. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you? Oh, I can see you do. Well, this might be quite a surprise to you, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard…..," she sizzled through clenched teeth at him, emphasizing his full name and title. "….but I am not, not a whit. So, just spare your sweet-talk for another one and simply leave me alone, god damned." With a hard push against his chest, she tried to pass him, but he didn't move a bit, instead, let out a faint laugh, which sounded so unshamely sexy, it made her weak with want in a second.

John had watched her the whole time, and thereby enjoyed himself a lot. "God damned, you're just sweet when you're angry, you know that?" He whispered hoarsily, and it wasn't only amusement that tinged his voice. Heat – it was the hitch of heat in his voice, the fierly blaze in his look that alarmed her. _Hell, it's high-time for you to retreat Linnie or you'll really lose control here. Now that would just look real fine, wouldn't it? _Caitlin thought, aware of Beckett in the front, not to mention the many others outside who could lurk into the open jumper in passing.

Captured in a wild turmoil of feelings – anger, desire, desperation – she arrowed a deadly glance at him as she punched him against his chest, yet her look as well as her action just enticed him another one of his so shameless sexy sounding laughter. But at least he moved back, even it was just a tiny bit so that she'd no other choice than to squeeze past him. Her breath hitched in her lungs as their bodies touched in that moment, with the consequence that she was gasping for air when she approached the cockpit – and again she felt a wave of anger swamping her.

As Carson looked up, he noticed her reddened face and her furious gaze, and sat straight up, his eyes sliding concerned over her. "Hey what's going on here? Is everything alright Caitlin? You look so upset." Caitlin already opened her mouth for a reply, but before she could answer him, John also approached, with a broad smile on his face. "Don't worry, Carson, everything is just perfect." He said, very cheerfully while he took his place in front just to direct his full gaze on Caitlin. "Hey Caitlin, this is your first flight with a jumper, am I right? So why don't you sit right here in front next to me?" He suggested, still smiling broadly, and pointed on the seat Carson had occupied, totally ignoring her blazing gaze. "I promise you that you'll have a wonderful bright outlook. You don't mind Carson, do you?" He asked, his voice dripping with pure innocence, but his eyes were gleaming rompishly while he let his gaze switch quickly between Caitlin and Carson.

His bold behaviour only fanned the fires. Yet, she'd no intention at all to make a complete fool out of herself in front of her boss, so she took a good long deep breath before she voiced herself. "Don't worry about me, John. A place in the back is just fine for me." Was her short answer, and with effort she even managed it to keep her voice steady, more or less as she placed herself behind Beckett. But she hadn't count with Carson and his natural goodness that ran so richly in his scottish blood. "Of course I don't mind. Come on, let's switch places, my dear. You will enjoy it, believe me." He called out with a bright smile, and was up on his feet in a second, urging her to switch places with him in such a kind sweet way, Caitlin had no other choice but to take his friendly offer.

Though, as she placed herself next to Sheppard, she couldn't restrain herself from darting another searing look at him, which only made him smile even broader as he caught her gaze. God damned, the way her green eyes were blazing now, so dark and dangerous in her anger, it really itched him to provoke her a bit more. But he decided that he'd gone far enough for the moment, instead, he turned around and started a casual discussion with Carson while he cast the one or other secret glance at her.

Seeing that his bold smile became even bolder, Caitlins temper was almost bubbling over. While she earnestly considered the satisfaction of giving him a good knock to wipe that brassy smile off his face, she turned her gaze straight towards the windshield, crossed her arms over her chest and took a few deep breaths. It helped, both, and she felt how her temper drained as quickly as it had flashed. Just the anger about herself remained, still, and rankled her not a bit. _Great Linnie, you lost it again. You and your darn bad temper._ _It's always the same isn't it?_ She muttered quietly, and pouted her lips, annoyed about her inability to hold her fierly temper, only for once.

Gosh! How many times had she cursed that inherited feature from her mother's side because it always had brought her nothing but trouble in the past. With hard work she'd finally learned to keep it under control most of the time, something she was proud of - but god damned, somehow John Sheppard managed it with the greatest of ease to wipe it all away, everytime they met – something that pretty much unsettled her. The more as she still couldn't tell what he really was up to. Was she just a nice pastime for him? Or was she more to him?

Well, considering the way he'd kissed her _and_ had obviously taken good care of her last night in her dazled state, she inclined to more, yet when she recalled his easy behaviour just now and how he'd enjoyed his teasing game, then maybe she really was just nothing more than a nice pastime for him. But what concerned her most was this strong inward pull towards him, like negative to positive, power to power, she felt since - well since the day she'd met him in the infirmary, and it worried her not a bit that she'd so much trouble to keep herself under control then.

_Well, as you know that you love him and as he's kissed you once, why don't you just show him how you feel? Just tackle him down and say that you're convinced that he's your Mr. Right. _ Alone the image of this ridiculous action amused her so muchCaitlin had to fight a tough battle with herself to surpress a heartly laughter. Biting hard on her lowerlip, she leant back and closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself, not noticing that John was still watching her as he now turned to start the jumper.

Damned, she was pure temptation for him, his body tingled just at the sight of her, inside as well as outside - even more when he thought of the furious gazes she'd blazed at him earlier. _She really was sweet in her anger, specially the way her green eyes glitter and gleam with fury, spraying with fierly sparks – sweet and very arousing. _John smirked as he cast another secret glance at her. And immediately felt desire flaring up inside him, together with the urgent wish to just drag her close against him for a long, hot kiss – and more.

It was such a strong feeling, he felt himself shivering. _God damned, John, you better turn your mind on your work before you lose control here and simply jump on her._ With a soft chuckle he disguised in a slight cough, he dedicated his attention on the panel and let his hands fly over the control buttons while he asked for permission to take off - and finally they left Atlantis. Though, once they were in the air, steering towards the mainland, and since this flight was a cakewalk for him, he started again watching her from out the corner of his eyes - and simply enjoyed what he saw.

Because the moment, they'd started, Caitlin was agitated by excitement. She was so fascinated how smooth they slid through the air that she just couldn't stop glancing around. The sea looked beautiful from above and she leant forward to get a better view. Her gaze slid up into the sky, back to the sea and her eyes were beaming with joy when she swiveled around to cast a bright glance at the two men.

"This is simply great. I never thought it would be so amazing." She was so enthusiastic, she simply was beaming with joy. "See, I told you that you'll enjoy it." Carson said, returning her happy smile. "Yes, you did and you were absolutely right. God, I'm acting here like a child at Christmas Eve, but it really is….hey have you seen that? This was a wale, wasn't it?" Bouncing off her seat, she bent forward, glancing down to the sea. Carson also took a short look, and they both started talking about the excisting fish population here, as far as it was explored by now.

During their discussion, John held himself back as he was totally contended by simply studying her with quiet delight. A slight flush ran over her cheek and everytime she laughed, her eyes lit up in a way it simply spellbounded him. And there was some kind of a glow surrounding her that radiated so much happiness, he just couldn't take his eyes off her - and again, started brooding what he shall do. Because ever since he'd kissed her he knew for dead-certain that he wanted a lot more from her than a casual romance, but that would mean….

God damned, maybe you should simply brake your own rules and just risk it. But what if it goes wrong? And what about her? What if she wasn't willing to start something? Have you ever thought about that, you moron? As you know by yourself what kind of reputation you've it wouldn't surprise you if she would say no, right? Yet, the way she'd acted when you'd kissed her, not to mention last night as she wouldn't let you go…okay, she was filled up with booze, but still….

Deep in thoughts, he stared down on the panel. "This is so wonderful, you know, I just love it." At the sound of her voice, John shrugged shortly and lifted his gaze - just to look right into her vivid green eyes. And the spell was again on him. _Like Fairy eyes! _Was all he could think in that moment while his heart made a little jump – all the more as she beamed him a bright smile. "No, I've to disagree here with you because it's more than that, it's simply gorgeous and very bewitching," he answered with a mischievous smile, and his eyes became a warm dreamy glance. Caitlin blushed slightly at his words and embarrassed, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _Not only bewitching, but also cute. _John smirked at this little gesture of hers while he leant relaxed back, simply feeling very blithe and happy at the moment.

Carson, watching them both silently from behind the whole time, drew his own conclusions and thereby, a soft smile played around his lips. He knew John since the beginning of the expedition, and also knew his affection on the female gender. But the way his friend acted and reacted right now, was so very different from the normal flirting behaviour he usually showed that Carson started to wonder, and he let his gaze slide over Caitlins face, saw it literally gleaming with joy and happiness. _Carson, could it be that there was really something serious rising up between them? Well, they surely would make a real nice couple, wouldn't they?_ He thought, still smiling, and leant relaxed back, simply enjoying himself.

When they reached the mainland, Caitlin was thrilled to bits. "Wow, this beach is wonderful," she called out and swirled around to Carson. "Just like home, it looks like a perfect surf-beach to me." John raised his eyebrow at her remark and cast a curious glance at her. "You can surf? From where are you coming?" He asked interested, yet before she could answer, Beckett beat her to it. "From Hawaii. I read it in your record, right Caitlin?" He leant a bit forward.

"Yes, right. My family still lives there." Caitlin nodded in agreement. "And you exchanged Hawaii for Atlantis?" John smirked at her. Her silver laughter pealed through the air as she answered him. "Not exactly. I wasn't much around the last years, just some family-visits from time to time. And yes, I can surf, actually I was a good surfer, thanks to my brothers who taught me that, among other things."

A soft smile played around her lips when she turned her full attention on him. "So, you see, aside from my family there wasn't much more that bounded me on earth, so it was easy for me to go. And I don't regret my decision, not for a second, because everything I'll ever wanted seems to be right here in Atlantis." As she glanced at him her green eyes were sparkling brightly like thousand sunbeams, and a bewitching smile flashed over her face. It was as if she had held out her hand, touching him gently. John felt a soft shiver running down his spine while his heart made another little jump. It was a bit of a funny and very unknown feeling for him, but he enjoyed it to the fullest as well as he savoured every moment of this flight.

Now, as they flew deeper into the mainland, the forest opened and the village of the Athosians showed up. When the jumper slid over the cottages, directing a glade between the trees, Caitlin leant back and took her time to watch him from aside while he landed smoothly. His thick dark hair stuck up in all directions, seducing her to ruffle through it, to feel the silky strands running between her fingers. A slight smirk appeared on her face as her gaze slid over his face, discovering that his nose and ear had the same angle.

'_Very special ears,'_ she thought and her smile deepened. They look a bit like elve ears with their pointing shape. _Well, considering his teasing attitude the word cobold would better fit. _She thought amused while she gave her fancy full scope and imaginery let her fingers skim in a slow trace over him. Starting along his ear line, she went down to his strong tempting neck just to linger there for a moment before she continued her journey up along his throat, stroked his stubbly chin and then reached his full luscious lips, her eyes caressing them extensively.

That reminded her of his kiss and how good it had felt to lay in his strong muscled arms, to feel him so close. She bit her lip to keep from sighing. _God Linnie, you're more than desperate for him, are you? _Her gaze fell on his hands and remembering how tender he'd touched her the night in the infirmary, her body started to tingle and vibrate, and she closed briefly her eyes to just linger in that sweet memory for a moment.

"Hello Caitlin, wake up. We're landed." His voice was deep and soft, and very close. Startled by it, Caitlin teared her eyes open – and looked straight into his hazel green eyes. His hands braced on the armrests of her chair, he leant slightly over her, doing nothing else but watching her – so intently she blushed in an instant because she could tell at the way he looked at her that he'd read her mind like an open book. Miserably embarrassed, she pulled herself upright in the chair and stroked a perky tendril out off her face. "Sorry, I was somewhere else with my mind." She murmured, and her voice sounded as caught as she felt at the moment. With a slight cough and a shy smile, she wanted to stand up but couldn't because he'd boxed her well.

Yet, if this wasn't enough to make her anxious heartbeat racing more as it was already, he also leant closer to her - a lot more closer, until they were cheek to cheek. "I've noticed that. Must have been a very pleasant place because you've looked more than….satisfied. I like it, you know, the way you look then." He whispered into her ear, so soft and mellow she felt weak and boneless in a second. With a smooth motion, he drew back and it surely wasn't a coincidence that thereby his lips brushed her cheek, very soft and very tender.

Caitlin blushed all over as she rose from her chair, with legs as weak as jelly and a heart that was gallopping by now. "I should…better go and help Dr. Beckett." She all but gasped the words out as she made a step forward only to find herself stumbling over her own feet. "Do slow though, nobody is hunting you here." John smirked while his hands came up quickly, gripping firmly hers to stabilize her stand.

"I'm not so sure about that," Caitlin mumbled irritated as she glanced down at her hands he was still holding, though there certainly was no need for it anymore. She should have tugged hers away, but it felt so good to have his around them. "Oh, well in that case you must be the prey then, right?" To please himself he let one hand of her go to stroke through the long silken waves of her hair, twirling it around his fingers. This gesture, the casual intimacy of it, had her raising her head, and it was then, only for a tiny moment that they both held their breaths as they stood there so still, face to face, eye to eye.

Spellbound, John stared at her. He was so tempted to kiss her. Just lean forward and lay his lips upon hers. Once. Quietly. If she'd been another woman, he would have. Then again, he knew if she'd been another woman he wouldn't have wanted it so badly. Caitlin felt as if she would sucked into a whirlpool as she saw how his eyes went so dangerously dark - and though the very thought that she was the reason for it made her shiver, she felt a spark of triumph rising inside her at the same time.

She stiffened her melting knees and cocked her head. "Oh, I wouldn't say so ultimatively, at least not at the moment. Am I right?" Flashing him a quick and disarming smile, she tugged her hand out of his and without another word or look turned around to join Dr. Beckett who was already in the back of the jumper, rummaging noisily for the bags. Flummoxed, John scratched his chin as he watched her walking away and then, shook smirkingly his head. "Hell, you're so darn right about that, you little minx." He murmured with a soft chuckle while he stepped up to give them a helping hand with the luggage.

He was still laughing quietly about himself as they left the jumper to walk in single file along the small twisted path which lead them to the village - Beckett in front with Caitlin coming after him, and at the rear there walked a cheerful John Sheppard - admiring not only the perfect view on her tempting backside, but also enjoyed the soft sway of her hips, very much.

When they walked across the town square, they spotted Teyla, coming towards them, with brisk steps. "I'm glad to see you all," she welcomed them with a warm smile that deepened the moment she directed her attention to Caitlin. "Oh, and they brought you along too this time, that's really great. Come on," grabbing Caitlins arm, she already pulled her with her. "I'll show you a bit around."

As the two women went ahead, chatting and laughing, the two men sauntered in a slow pace after them and thereby, John regarded the women with pinched eyebrows, astounded by the fact that they knew each other, not noticing that Carson watched him amused from aside. "What is it John? Deep in thoughts?" He asked, with a slight teasing note in his voice and nudged his friend. John shrugged and a crooked smile flitted over his face. "Sort of," was his short answer, but then it just blurted out of him. "I didn't know that Teyla knows Caitlin. Do you?"

Carson had trouble to supress a laughter. "Oh that's bothering you. No, I haven't known that either. But hey, why shouldn't she? Oh, now I see clear. Teyla's the duty to report you every new single female she meets, because as you're the military leader you need to be informed, huh?" He taunted his friend and letting out a heartly laugh, he gave him another good nudge before he vanished into the cottage Teyla had reserverd for the consulation-hour. "God beware me from a scottish doctor with bad jokes," Sheppard grunted and made a face behind the back of his friend while he followed him inside. The women were already in there when they both entered the cottage, yet John simply dropped the bags he was carrying on a small table aside the entry and with a short note that he waited outside, left again instantly.

Carson looked a bit astounded after him, but then turned his attention to the women. "Oh lass, that's really nice of you to give us a hand here, " he smiled at Teyla who helped Caitlin unpacking. "No big deal, Carson." She smiled back. "It's faster this way. So when we're finished with it, should I tell them to come in?" Carson nodded in agreement, and after a while, she left the cottage and told the waiting group of Athosians outside that they can step in, one by one. So she'd some spare time now, Teyla looked out for John and discovered him in the middle of a bunch of kids. As she watched him fooling around with them, a warm smile rushed over her face because his carelessness and lightness in dealing with kids just fascinated her each time.

At that moment, John spotted her too and laughingly, he freed himself out of the bundle of kids before he came over to join her. "What are you smiling at, Teyla?" He asked as he approached her. "About you," she answered, sliding her hand in the hook of his arm. "You've a special way with kids, you know that John, it's a great gift of yours I noticed already before, and I simply love to watch it." He shrugged his shoulders at her remark. "I don't know, never thought of it before, but if you say so…" A boyish smile flashed over his face while he glanced at her from aside. "Maybe it's because kids are not that complicated as adults, I don't know…" Again, he shrugged his shoulders as they strolled slowly towards a wooden bank, standing under a big tree.

"Or maybe it's because there is still enough kid inside you left over, John Sheppard." Teyla chuckled softly, casting a cheerful glance at him. Letting out a deep laughter, John sat down on the bench, and lazily stretched out his long legs. "Sounds like a perfect explanation to me, I like it. So tell me, you'd a good time here, I suppose?" With a satisfied nod, Teyla placed herself next to him, and leant relaxed her back against the huge tree trunk behind her. "Yes, I had. It was a good time indeed." She answered thoughtfully while her gaze swept over the whole place in front of her.

"But you know what's real funny?" She turned her head to face him. "I'm the leader of the Athosians and though I've really enjoyed the few days here I'm more than glad that I'll return to Atlantis today. Seems, the city's becoming a home from home for me by now." Now it was she who shrugged awkwardly her shoulders. John looked at her and a faint smile rushed over his face. "Well, that's not funny to me. Your people here live in peace and get very well with Holland, right? And like you said once, you're more helpful for them by staying in Atlantis. We've become a pretty good team, don't you think?"

Slowly, Teyla nodded several times in agreement. "Yes, you're right. We do have become a pretty good team, and meanwhile I also know a lot of nice people in the city, and with some of them I've become friends, like with Caitlin for example. She's a very nice and warm person, I like her a lot, you know." As she mentioned Caitlins name, John thought it couldn't harm to jump on that opportunity right away. "Yes, she really is, isn't she? And a good doctor too. By the way, I was wondering, how long do you know her?" He asked in a casual tone, yet thereby avoided Teylas gaze, instead, started mustering his boots, very intensively.

Teyla watched him from aside and amused about his behaviour, she couldn't surpress a small smile. "Oh, about a month I would say. One day, I met her in the gym as she was practicing there, and we started talking." She answered in the same casual tone as his and chuckled inwardly as she saw the sparks of interest gleaming up in his eyes. "Well, and since then we're practicing together from time to time. She knows a few skills I don't know and otherwise, so we agreed to exchange our knowledge, and it works just fine."

At her last words, John raised his head and looked straight at her, his face expression a big question mark. Teyla couldn't help it and her smile widened at his sight. "She gives me a few lessons in sword-combat. She's a good hand at the sword, you know and her technique is very interesting, and in exchange I show her some tricks with my sticks." A soft laughter left her throat when she saw his astonished gaze. "Don't look so surprised, John, you do know by now that we women can fight too, right? I mean, we're maybe not as strong and muscled as you men, but I beat you with my sticks anytime and anywhere, you know that."

A broad grin spread over his face. "Oh yes, you do, I know that very well. Call it lazy, but I'm more of a gun-man as you know." He answered with a soft chuckle while he still tried to picture Caitlin fighting with a sword, but somehow he wasn't very successful with it. "Handling a sword, who would have thought of that," he murmured, more to himself, with a short head-shake. "So, you're meeting each other only in the gym then, I suppose?"

Again, he held his tone oddly casual as he asked, and though he'd his head bent down, he was surveying her secretly out the corners of his eyes. At least he thought he was acting secretly. _John Sheppard, sometimes you're a real lousy actor ..and thereby very cute._ Teyla smirked in quiet while she regarded him from aside, and watching how hard he tried to cover his huge interest on Caitlin – the way he sat there, his whole posture so conspicuously unconspicuous in its calmness – she simply couldn't resist of teasing him, just a bit.

"No, not only…we also had the one or other get-together outside the gym,…simply women-talk you know, what we like and what not, for example..." She paused for a moment and eyed at him to make sure she'd his attention. _Oh yes, you're very attentive Colonel Sheppard. _She thought amused as she watched how his body tensed. "….or who we like, some not so much, some a bit more, some men we both find very attractive….out of different reasons…"

_Now I got you._ Her lips quirked suspiciously because her last words had caught him so totally off guard. His head went up in a sharp movement and the look he flashed her was filled with so much blatant interest - he just revealed to her what she'd already suspected for quite a while. Well, maybe now was the time to speak some clear words here. "Okay John, now you stop beating around the bush here and simply tell me what your true intention is by asking me all this questions about Caitlin." Shifting her upper body, she turned to look straight into his face, and her eyes started to sparkle amused.

John looked at her, ruffling wildly his hair. He opened his mouth - and closed it right away, with a deep sigh, not knowing how to start. A warm feeling of sympathy welled up inside Teyla at his sight. "A John Sheppard out of words? Never thought I would live to see that. Then it must be darn serious for you." She said quietly, and raised one hand to stroke slightly his back. "I'm right, am I?" It wasn't a question, it was a simple statement of her she underlined with a steady nod. "Yes, I 're really interested in her, and I dare to say in far a different way than you're usually interested in a woman. Don't deny it. I'm not blind, John."

A whiff of a blush rushed over his face as he flashed her a crooked smile. "Is it that obvious, huh?" He asked, with a slight hitch in his voice and blushed even more, embarrassed that she'd noticed it. "Well, yes…you're right, I'm more than interested in her, and it is… darn different this time, you know and I'm not sure…." John said, struggling for the right words which wouldn't come while his hands came up to ruffle again through his rebellious hair, just to leave it more rumpled than before.

Teyla kept her face sober while she waited that he continued, but it was everything else than easy for her because seeing him sitting there, literally squirming like an eel, a fit of laughter bubbled already in her throat. But she was wise enough to swallow it, somehow, although John was so zealous at the moment to find the right words, he didn't notice it at all. Letting out another deep sigh, he gave it a new start. "You see, I'm struggling here with myself a bit because it's…she's more than a fancy for me, you know…. And I'm not sure if I really should start something…..serious. I'm not very good in relationships, Teyla, actually I'm very lousy in it." Holding his eyes very close on the tree to his right, he shoved again his hands through his hair and pawed with one boot over the ground, drawing circles in the dirt.

Teyla had watched him the whole time, with a warm smile that curved around her mouth. Again, she found it just sweet the way he reacted – and so very unusual for him as he mostly was more the cheeky type, a man who knew exactly what he wanted and also follows this line very straight and firm then. _Oh my John, can it be that you're really in love this time? _She thought while her eyes slid affectionately over him and then bent forward, laying carefully one hand on his arm. "John, it's surely not my kind to barge in your privacy, but as a good friend, can I give you an advice?"

He didn't look at her, but nodded in agreement. "You say you're not sure if it will work out, well, let me tell you you'll never find out until you try it, for God's sake. So why don't you just give it a shot? Don't hesitate, just do it and see where it goes…and I do know for certain that your chances are more than good, if it's that what's bothering you."

Now he did look at her and the look he gave her, made her even more smile. "No, she hasn't said anything to me, at least not in clear words." Teyla shook slightly her head. "But as I've said, I'm not blind ….or deaf. John, I have eyes and ears, and I simply hear it at the sound of her voice and see it in her eyes, how they lighten up the moment she sees you or talks with you that she feels for you, a lot I would say." She brushed over his arm and squeezed him shortly. "And so far I 've watched it, you seemed to feel very pleased and happy in her company, so at ease…it's good to see you this way - she is good for you, John."

Her eyes slid friendly over his thoughtful face. John heaved a deep sigh and rubbed with one hand over his stubbly jaw. "Damned, Teyla, it all sounds so easy when you say it." He sat straight up and turned to face her, his eyes glancing. "But you're right. I do feel good when she is around, I just feel …very comfortable and satisfied…you can call it happy." A loopsided grin appeared on his face at his confession. Teyla nudged him softly. "Hey, then you simply should follow my advice, don't you think? And believe me, it is easy, just trust your feelings, John, only this time and I bet you won't regret it."

At that moment, Caitlin and Carson left the cottage, finally finished with the consulation-hour. Watching it, Teyla nudged John again. "Look, they're finished already. So, why don't you grasp the opportunity and show her our beautiful enviroment? Meanwhile I'll take good care of our dear Carson, huh?" She suggested with a sly smile, twinkling an eye at him. Sheppard watched Beckett and Caitlin as they walked slowly together over the marketplace, talking and laughing with each other.

"Maybe you'r right. I think a bit motion is exactly what I need…..and your envirorement is indeed beautiful," he answered with a broad smile while he already stood up, stretching himself extensively. Yet, before he sauntered slowly towards them he turned to cast a grateful glance at Teyla. "Thanks a lot, Teyla, for everything." With a soft chuckle, Teyla also rose. "Always at your service, Colonel Sheppard." A broad grin appeared on her face as she dropped an insinuated curtsey to him. "But you do know that this was pure selfishness of me, do you? Because if the boss is happy, his employers are too, you see." John laughed heartly at her remark and her performance as they went to meet the others.

The moment, Caitlin spotted John and Teyla coming towards them, her heart started to beat faster, like it always did the second she saw him, and she barely could keep herself from quickening her pace. Carson who'd also spotted them smirked as he cast a side glance at her, simply enjoying what he saw. Though she tried hard to hide her excitement, she wasn't very succesful with it - a bright smile curled her lips while her eyes sparkle vividly and a slight flush coloured her cheeks; her entire appearance seemed to gleam and glow just by the sight of John Sheppard.

_And she isn't the only one, considering the way John ogled at her. _Carson thought amused with a fast look at Sheppard. He'd really fun watching it all, and satisfied that he was right with his suspicion in the jumper earlier, he walked faster to reach them first. "Teyla, my dear, there you are. You know what? I really could use a hot nice cup of tea by now, actually I'm very desperate for it." He called out and cast an conspiratorial glance at Teyla. "Well, in that case, you should get your hot nice cup of tea, Carson. Come on." She laughed, returning his gaze and linked his arm. "And thereby, you can tell me everything I've missed the last days. And I bet it's a lot, am I right?" Laughing and chatting, they walked away, simply abandoning the two to their fate.

Now John and Caitlin were alone, they both felt a bit awkward and unskillful, and they eyed at each other in an almost shy way until John broke the first ground by flashing a boyish grin at her as he slowly roamed closer. "So, it looks that it's just you and me now….." Ruffling wildly his hair, he looked at her, in a way that made her stomach flutter wildly . "…and I'm wondering if you might feel walking with me a little ….because there's a small lake nearby, you know…it's a very nice place. Oh, come on, I'll just show you." He called out, with a smile able to melt an entire iceberg in seconds, and before she could so much as blink he grabbed her hand and simply pulled her with him.

Though Caitlin was not a little surprised by his action, she didn't think to protest, but she did cast the one or other secret side-glance at him as they slowly meandered through the village, unsure about what would come next. Yet, she liked walking with him, liked the warmth of his hand and the feel of his fingers wrapped tightly around hers. In fact, it was a very pleasant feeling and she enjoyed it very much.

Idly, she let her eyes wander around on their way to the near woods, surveyed interested the simple cottages, watched amused the loud and cheery play of the children, and noticed by studying the adults at her daily work that everytime they passed someone the eyes were on them right away. Most of them were favoured glances, paired with curiousity, but there also was the one or other longing glance between, coupled with more than an appealing smile that faded the moment the female sender spotted Caitlin beside him – and their linked hands.

Curiously, and with quiet amusement, she slanted another secret look at him, but either he really didn't notice those unambiguous signals, something she hardly believed considering the arch smile that flitted over his face here and again - or he just deliberately passed over it, with a skilful easiness that was really admirable – and also a bit suspicious somehow.

"Seems, you're well-liked here, if not wildly popular by the one or other. I'm wondering if there's a special reason for it." Caitlin mentioned casually, but the look she slanted at him wasn't casual – it was more one of the scrutinizing kind. Letting out a soft chuckle, John stopped abruptly and angling his head, he looked at her, so intensive, she felt the breath catch in her throat. "Well, I could say a gentleman savores silently,….." He smiled, slow, deliberate, delightful. "…but the truth is…nope, no other reason behind it rather than maybe the wish. Satisfied?"

At his answer, a sudden flush of heat crawled up her neck and pinkened her cheeks. _Damned, was that subtle of you or what, Linnie?_ She chided with herself, desperately searching for an adequate reply which didn't want to come at all, goddamn, instead…. "Yes, perfectly." Slipped it snappily out her mouth before she could prevent it. Letting out a low amused chuckle, John started walking again while Caitlin cringed inside due her stupid reaction and it was not until they left the cottages behind to enter a small path between the trees that she finally dared to shoot a veiled glance at him again.

But John didn't notice it as he still was amusing himself quietly about the poking remark of hers which had come out in such a truly refreshing and spontaneous kind, it not only delighted him, but also encouraged him. They'd almost reached the lake when the path suddenly narrowed and John halted shortly and tucked her hand against his chest, drawing her closer so they could pass the chokepoint there. It was just a short moment, but it was enough to throw her off balance again because Caitlin had been so busy with watching him secretly that she hadn't payed any attention on the way at all. And now, as he was so up close – she again was just too aware of him as a man, and she held her breath as she felt his body heat, or maybe it was her own body heat, it didn't really matter because her temperature was definitely rising.

Not a bit distracted, she almost stumbled and John caught her quickly. "Hey, be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." He said, and the gentle sound of his voice ran in a caress over her skin and let her shiver slightly. A soft smile played around his sinful mouth while his eyes stroked tenderly over her face. She blushed and couldn't breath a word. _Damned Linnie, control yourself. You're too darn old to act like a teenie just because he is really gorgeous._

Caitlin tried not to be affected by his looks, which cost her a lot will power and cleared her throat. "Thank you, for now….and for last night." She took a deep breath - it was said and she couldn't eat her words back - and peeked at him from the corner of her eyes. His smile softened, deepened as he answered her. "Your welcome and you're really sweet when you're asleep, you know that?"

Heat rushed through her at his words, but before she could answer him, they reached the lake and the beautiful sight of it captivated her immediately. He was right, it was wonderful here. The small lake was surrounded with reed and the water glittered like thousand gems in the sun. They stood in the middle of a meadow and a soft breeze went through the trees – it was wonderful trawdy like a picture of an old postcard. She just loved it.

"Wow, it's really beautiful here, a bit surreal, but I love it." Caitlin laughed at him and moved forward, tugging him with her. John didn't pull his hand away. As silly as it sounded, he liked holding her hand. They continued walking and Caitlin took the chance to ask him – she just had to ask him. "I'm honest, I don't remember much of what happened yesterday. Did I say or do anything stupid? Sorry but I've to know." Her voice sounded breathy and a soft colour rose over her face as she cast a short shy glance at him, anxiously what he might answer.

John tilted his head and watched her from aside while they walked slowly over the meadow. "Well, let me think," he smirked and his eyes sparkle roguishly. "I carried you to your quarter, you snuggled against me, asked me if you still can call me John and when I'd lay you in your bed, you held tight on me and refused to let me go. You see, perfect behaviour, I liked it." Caitlins head went up sharply and she glared doubtfully at him, her eyes wide-open. "No, that's not true, that can't be. Tell me you made this up."

Johns smile broadened, he had fun teasing her a bit. "I swear I'm just telling you the truth." His voice dripped with innocense. "You also told me that you liked kissing me, that you're absolute crazy about me and that I'm the best looking guy you've ever met." Her eyebrow shot up and she shook vehemently her head. "I said that? No, I didn't say that, never ever." Her free hand came up and she stroke her hair back, throwing a gaze of disbelief at him. "Well, not in so many words," he answered smugly while his eyes sparkle and gleam even more with shameless delight. "But you do remember we have a date?" John asked and his voice sounded pleased.

Caitlin stopped abruptly and turned her full shape towards him. "We have what?" She all but squeaked the words out while her thoughts went head over heels, in the desperate try to remember what she might have said. But there wasn't a single bell ringing. No, this couldn't be true or could it? Damned, at the moment, she was so totally groping in the dark about the happenings from last night. John watched her amused and a sly smile rushed over his face.

"Our Friendship-day we'll celebrate in five days, remember? I've ask you to escort me to the party and you agreed. Now, I would call that a date." He chuckled softly, obviously enjoying the situation very much. For a moment, Caitlin half-turned and her gaze swept over the small lake. "You're making this up, John." She laughed, and turned her head, looking straight into his sparkling eyes.

"Hey, do I look like a man who make things up?" He countered smirkingly and she laughed again. Her bottom brushed across his groin as she turned towards him and the delicate tangency caused a sweet hot flash inside his gut. Shaking slightly her head, she raised her hand and put it on his mouth. "You better stop telling me fairy tales here, John Sheppard. I think, you're a real teaser and I don't believe a word you said."

At once, John realized how close she was and feeling the slight touch of her fingertips on his lips, all aware of her feminine presence, desire spread like fire through his body, igniting every nerve ending. Still holding her gaze on him, Caitlin noticed the sudden change of his look, saw how his eyes darkened into a deep green, longing for her. She tried to pull her hand back, but he caught her wrist and his lips brush over her hand, caressing softly her fingertips, his tongue circled over her palm, his teeth nibbling her skin, very gentle, very tender.

She shivered by his touch, her blood pounded, her pulse rose and slow burns spreading through her body with every heated look he gave her. "If anyone is teasing here, it is you, Caitlin. You're teasing me, with your beauty and your open kind and simply with your entire presence.I just can't stop thinking of you, you know." John whispered roughly and caught her in his arms. He tucked a strand of hair aside, let his fingers run softly down her cheek, lingering on her neck while his gaze fastened over her oval face to her full lips. Goddamn, he'd thought about her tempting mouth too much lately. She had such kissable lips that conjured up way too many erotic fantasies, and he desperately longed for tasting them again.

"Day and night, I'm thinking of you day and night, Caitlin. Tell me, have you jinxed me or what? Put a spell on me?" His voice roughened even more as he whispered those words, and his eyes – his eyes were glowing now, dark and dangerous. Caitlin trembled visibly at the sight of his longing gaze, the sound of his voice which was such a turn-on to her and her breath just caught in her throat. "And since I've kissed you, it's only worser. So I'm still wondering what it is about you I can't quite shake." He rasped, his burning eyes fixed on hers. Slowly, he took his hand from her neck, brushed again tenderly along her cheek, traced the shape of her full lips – and felt her quick, convulsive shudder, saw her lips trembling apart. "All I know is that I want to kiss you again." Still slow, still inquisivite, he ran his fingertip along the inside of her bottom lip. "Can I kiss you again, sweet Caitlin?" Burying his hand into the mass of her hair, he cupped her neck again and lowered his lips, but only test hers with the same lightness as his fingertips.

Caitlin said nothing, afraid to speak while he held her so tight against him. She felt her heart hammering, racing like mad. And John felt it too, felt the wild thumping erratic beat of it through his shirt. "Or are you still careful?" He asked softly against her mouth. "No," she whispered. "This time I'm afraid, of me, not of you." She quivered again at the soft touch of his lips on hers, the tender almost experimental dug of his teeth into her bottom lip, and a low moan of pleasure slipped out of her. "But kiss me anyway, John. Please." She murmured breathlessly, and let out another low moan when he traced her lips with his tongue, lightly, languidly. And when he followed her desperate plea, when he tightened his embrace to bring her gradually closer to him while his mouth took possession of hers, he wrenched another soft needy moan from her.

It was that sweet sound and the way she sank into his arms that made him stop thinking anything, and he just let himself go and deepened the kiss, his tongue probing and exploring while his hands streaked up and down her body and into her hair to grip hard and fast. Caitlins arms crept up to circle his neck as she responded with complete abandon to his hot and fierly kisses. Her brain simply shorted out. She only wanted more, wanted to touch his bare skin, wanted to feel his hands all over her body. She needed him closer, much closer. Her desire for him was so strong, she forgot time and space. Hot waves ran through her body sweeping away her control. She floated, only feeling strong sexual desire crawling up hidden deep down inside her.

His kisses swept her far away from responsible and rational thinking. She just needed to feel his hunger matching her sudden flare of her own. Caitlin sizzled. No one had kissed her like that – as if he were on fire. As if he needed her, as if she was everything for him. Her fingers tangle his dark hair and her whole body burned for his. Her hand ran down his chest feeling his rippled body and she lost all ability to think, tumbling in a well of pure sexual feeling.

Ravenous with raw need now, John pulled her closer, still. He wasn't content with only her lips now, but took his own wild journey of her face, devoured voraciously her neck, her throat just to return to her unbelievable lips. God, he just needed to touch her soft skin, needed to feel her heat, to feast on her addicting taste. His blood heated, pounded and rushed through his veins as if he had injected with a testosterone-laced drug. Her body moved against his and he just felt; his body completely alive, every nerve ending sizzled as if he was wrapped in flames, intensive heat all over melting him.

And he still wanted more, simply couldn't get enough of her, and even as she tried to pull back as she felt she couldn't breath anymore, he held her, his hand wrapped around her neck and his mouth commanding hers. Hell, he couldn't breath either. Though they were exchanging air it somehow wasn't enough. But hell, who needs to breathe when all he felt was hunger, a raw ravenous hunger that gnawed inside him - and almost robbed him of the ability to think. But there was a tiny spark of sanity left after all that made him draw back. Hell, he just had to stop here. It was either that now or he would drag her down and simply take her, right here on the sunny-drenched meadow.

"John." Caitlin whispered against his lips. "I can't breath." Her voice trembled as well as her entire body did. She buried her face in the curve of his neck and gulped in the scent of him like water. John gave a weak laugh. "Neither can I. I can't even move." He answered, and nuzzled her hair. "So we're going to have to stand here forever." His low voice a soft caress stroking over her skin like velvet, and made her all soft and mellow, inside as well as outside.

Caitlin shuddered a forlorn sigh. Damned, she needed to get her legs back under her. "This is crazy, John. This can't be real." Even as she said it she locked her arms around him. But then she forced herself to pull back, though it cost her not little. She pressed her hand over her lips, knowing she looked thoroughly kissed. The shadow of his jaw had rubbed her skin red and she was aware of her neck throbbing. Her hand wiped over her skin. "You didn't give me a hickey, did you?" John pulled her hand down and lifted her hair. "Let me have a look." He stared at her neck, leant forward and kissed the suspicious spot." I would say you have a hickey, unless you have a red birthmark." A broad smile appeared on his face, amused about her angry look.

Caitlin darted sparkles at him. "How dare you, John Sheppard and don't you smile at me like that." She hissed, her eyes glittering fierly. John laughed heartly and tipped her nose. "You're really sweet when you're angry, you know that?" She stared at him, just stared at him while a wild turmoil of emotions rushed through her. Part of her was still stunned, and also jubilating, but part of her also was angry. Of him that he just could take her over like that and of herself that she let him do it. That she just had slipped her defenses like that without thinking. Hell, if he'd dragged her down to simply take her she knew for sure she would have done nothing to stop him. A terrifying thought for her as she always was in control, always.

Goddamn, she had sworn she didn't lose her mind over men, never again as she'd done that once in her life and had paid for it. But he managed to do exactly that and this intiuition frightened her not a little. Caitlin felt fragile and near tears and guilty as sin. "Don't play with me John, please don't," she said quietly and turned away, unable to face him. John grabbed her shoulder, turning her back towards him and lifted her chin, forced her to face him. "Caitlin, I wouldn't dare to play with you. Please believe me." He swallowed hard and his eyes became a warm glance. "I don't deny that I want you, more than you can imagine. But not as a short affair or some amusement. The few weeks I know you by now, I really enjoy to talk and laugh with you, I just feel good when we're together."

Searchingly, her gaze slid over his face as he raised one hand to brush very gently over her cheek, his fingertips sweeping over her lips. "Because you are different Caitlin, because I feel different this time. Look, I can't and won't make any promises because I'm lousy in relationships, but I want you to just give it a try and see what happens. That's all I'm asking of you. Is that okay for you?" He looked embarrassed while he let his eyes rush over her face, waiting anxiously for her answer, his hands laying gently on her shoulders.

For a few moments, Caitlin watched him pensively. To her own surprise she truly believed him, and a gentle smile flashed over her face, crept into her eyes. "Okay, that sounds fair to me. And there is still our date I can't remember, right?" She laughed faintly and leant her head against his chest, curled her arms around his waist. John wrapped his arms around her holding her tight, his lips brushed over her silky hair, his hands stroked over her back, and simply savoured this wonderful moment - and the utter bliss he felt in his heart.

Caitlin did the same until she pulled back, with a soft sigh to looked up to him. "I really don't want to but I guess we should go back before Dr. Beckett send a search troop after us, don't you think?" John let go of her and framed her face with both hands, kissing her very soft and tender. "You're right, with both I mean." He brushed another tender kiss on her lips. " I'm wondering anyway why nobody has showed up by now. Come on, let's go." He put his arm around her shoulder as she curled hers around his waist and they slowly walked back.

"Oh, and about our date," there was this cheeky smile on his face again she loved to see. "You also promised me every dance, the whole evening. Just in case you didn't remember that either. Ouch!" He flinched because Caitlin had pinched him. "You're a shameless liar, John. I really can't remember talking so much last night." She said and he heard the laughter in her voice. "So do you dance as good as you kiss?" This time she smiled cheekily at him, her eyes dancing.

John stopped and caught her in his arms, drawing her closer. "I never said I'll dance. What I said was that you promised me all your dances, so nobody can snatch you away." He prompted, smirkingly. "But I can give you one more of my incredible kisses before we'll face the others." With a soft laughter, Caitlin tipped her head back to look up at him, seeing his arch smile, his eyes were alight with mischief. He looked so much younger almost boyish, she melted away at his sight and her heart leapt.

"I said you kiss good, I never mentioned incredible." She said with a clear teasing note in her voice, her lips curled into saucy smile. Smirkingly, John wrapped his hand around the nape of her neck. "Well, I guess I'll have to change your mind." He whispered softly and captured her mouth for another fierce-tender kiss that made her heart pounding again like mad. His lips brushed over hers, featherlight, taking the oxygen from the air, and when he tugged gently on her lower lip, she was more than willing to open her mouth to his, to just let herself sink again in sweet surrender. And again, they both were drowning in each other.

Heat blossomed and spread, from him to her. Flames flared up setting his blood on fire, from her to him. Caitlin wrapped her arms around his waist, pressed her body tightly against him, and he felt her body softening, melting into his, so perfectly, John could feel her crawling under his skin all the way to his bones, and simply forgot time and space. The matter of fact was both did as they clung to each other, so tight and close one could think they were one person instead of two while they lost theirselves in the burning heat of their desire. One hand of him tangled in the silk of her hair, the other slided down the curve of her spine, skimmed slowly over the tempting round of her firm butt and….

"Caitlin, John!" Dimly, they heard Teylas voice, coming from a distance, and they remembered, barely, where they were. And though, their blood were still burning with heat and their bodies told them not to, they slowly stopped their wonderful wild journey. Caitlin sighed as they did, a soft sigh of deep sorrow and John caught her breath soaking him deep into his lunge. She rested her head against his chest and he tightened his arms, his body more than reluctant to step away from hers, both lingering the past moment. "Ready to face the real world?" He whispered tenderly and forced his body away from her, looking down at her with his amazing eyes. "No, but I guess we have no other choice." Caitlin whispered back, and stroked softly over his face.

"No, I'm sorry." With a soft smile, John caught her hand, kissed gently her palm, wrapped his fingers around her and slowly, they walked back to the village where Teyla was already waiting for them. The moment she saw them she knew what had happen, and a bright smile flashed over her face as she caught them. "Hey, there you are, you two. Carson was already worried you might get lost, Caitlin. I told him John was guarding you." Teyla chuckled softly and grasped Caitlins arm. "You should have seen his face. He already have packed everything, so we're ready to fly back home." Caitlin blushed slightly under Teylas knowing gaze, but she couldn't wipe that happy smile off her face.

John squeezed gently her hand. "I'll give our good Doctor a helping hand with his bags." He said, sliding his hand out of hers and Caitlin let him go, but her gaze followed him as he walked over to the cottage. Teyla cast an arch glance at her from aside. "Tell me, how was your trip into the countryside, Caitlin? I guess very satisfying." She grinned, and Caitlin laughed heartly. "Very satisfying and quite revealing." She answered cheerful and thereby felt so happy, she grabbed Teyla and hugged her tight. Teyla joined her laughter. "God, I can see that. You're shining brighter than the sun." She said merrily, then sighed softly. "I'm happy for both of you, you know that?" A warm smile played around her mouth while she glanced brightly at Caitlin, enjoying the flush of excitement and happiness on her friends face. Then she hooked her arm and pulled her with her."Come on, time to go home. What do you think? There you can continue what you've started here." She quipped laughingly.

Caitlin flushed even more, not of embarrassment, but rather of the pleasant prospect to do what Teyla had suggested, but before she could answer her friend, they had caught up with the men and together, they left the village, heading for the jumper. As John and Caitlin walked in front, Carson had time enough to watch them, and he noted the fondly glances they exchanged, heard the happy laughter and also saw the secret touches between them, and a warm smile flitted over his face. _Well, it seems that this trip was a full success in every way. _He thought delighted, and his sentimental scottish heart ached with utter joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy in love

Caitlin entered the infirmary and took a deep breath. At least in here it was calmer. Tomorrow they'll celebrate the 'Friendshipday' and the city was bustling with more than the usual activity. Linnie had the feeling Atlantis turned upside down.

She steered towards a small hospital room to look after Mike Perry. The young Sergeant was still recovering from his heavily shotwound he had come down with four days ago as he prevented an attack on Col. Sheppard . It didn't looked very good for him then, but he was a tough one and had made it. Caitlin was very grateful for his selfless intervention. But that's not the only reason for visiting him. She liked him, his hilarious attitude, he was always in a good mood and reminded her to one of her brothers.

Mike Perry sat straight up in his bed, balancing a fully laden tablet on his legs and smiled brightly by her sight. Caitlin returned his smile: "Good morning Sergeant Perry. I'll wanted to ask you how you feel today, but as far as I can see, you're recovering fast. You're hungry, that's a good sign." She snatched a chair and placed herself beside his bed. "I'm doing fine today Doc." Perry shot a glance at her and smirked: "Hey, did I see a big happy smile on your face? What does that mean?"

Caitlin blushed slightly and a heartly laughter accompained her answer:" I really don't know what you're trying to say here, young man. I'm just glad that you're getting better day by day, that's all." Mike Perry laughed and winced at the same time, pressed one hand against his chest, pausing for breath. "Ouch, laughing isn't good, it hurts."

He inhaled carefully, looked at Caitlin and the cheeky smile appeared again:"You can't fool me, Dr. Summer. I recognize a happy person when I see one. Should I tell you something? Colonel Sheppard visited me too this morning and he had the same look in his face as you have right now. Isn't that funny?" Caitlin couldn't help it, she had to smile about the young sergeant. He really enjoyed his little game and she knew exactly what would come up next.

He beckoned at her, looked conspiratorially and a broad smile flashed over his face:"We're allies remember? So tell me the news. I'm so bored, now I start to feel better. You're my doctor, you have the duty to cheer me up." Caitlin laughed again and her eyes sparkle: "Mike Perry, you're a sly dog, but a very charming one. No wonder the nurses love you. Okay, I'll give you a hint. Guess who will escort me to the big party tomorrow? Hah, has the penny dropped?"

The young sergeant grinned from ear to ear and laughed, but faintly this time, trying to avoid afresh pain. "What did I told you? I knew it. That's great, I'm happy for you. I really like you, Dr. Summer and the Colonel is a fine man, I can assure you that. All his men stand a hundred percent behind him." Caitlin leant back, folded her arms and looked seriously at him: "Yes I've had the same impression. He is very popular with his people."

Sgt. Perry nodded his approval:"Yes he is, we all like him. He is a very reliable man, he cares about us, has an open ear for everyone. When we're on a mission you can count on him, he never give up, never leave a man behind, when it's getting hot he is the first who jumps in and the last who leaves the field. And he is a leader with a conscience, you didn't found that so often, I had made other expieriences. Yep, that's our commander, as I said a real fine man."

Caitlin detected a lot of pride and loyality in Mike Perrys voice and was deeply stirred by his speech. "That was well said, Sgt. Perry. Col. Sheppard can be proud to have such good loyal men like you." Mike Perry smiled briefly:"I've had just done my duty, he would have done the same for me too. But enough serious talk for now. Let's just chat about the date tomorrow, I'm so happy for you. The Colonel and you make a nice couple." Cailtin leant forward, lay one hand on his arm and smiled slightly: "Thanks, that's nice of you. And about tomorrow, I'm so sorry that you can't join the party, but you aren't well enough."

Perry leant his head against his cushion, sighed deeply as his face screwed up: "Yes I thought about that too. We have a great feast once a year and I'm stuck here. That's not fair. But maybe you'll visit me before you join the party. That would be nice and after you left, I'll throw my own party with the nurses."

The young sergeant was already smiling again and Caitlin laughed:" I'll believe you will do that. Don't overrate it. You won't stay longer here as necessary, right? Okay, I really have to work now." She stood up, put the chair away and turned back to Sgt. Perry: "I'll jump in here before the party, I'll promise. And don't tease the nurses too much Sergeant. See you tomorrow." She left the room hearing the last words of Mike Perry:"But the nurses love it when I tease them. Bye Doc."

Caitlin shook her head and chuckled. This young man had his heart in the right place and a lot of humour. She walked down the floor deep in thought, heading for her office. When a hand from behind grabbed her arm, she shrugged and turned around, looking right into Johns smiling face. "Hi Caitlin. I haven't much time, only a view minutes, but I wanted to see you."

He opened the door of the clothing-store next to him and pushed her into the small room. Cailtin was taken by surprise: "John Sheppard, you behave like a teenager. What if anyone come in here?" She tried to look upset but it failed, she loved his boyish attitude, her sparkling eyes and bright smile was a clear proof; she was happy to see him.

John glanced at her, his wonderful hazel green eyes gleam mischievous, a devilish smile curled his mouth, his voice came out in a husky whisper:"You can't fool me Caitlin, you love it. And nobody opens this door, not if I can help it." He locked the door and pinned her against the wall, his body crowded closer to her.

Caitlin laughed faintly, she was trapped and she loved it. John pressed his body tight against her, she could feel the band of his arm sweeping up her rib cage to halt beneath her breasts and at once her skin felt too tight, her nipples hard and aching, slight dampness between her legs signaled her response to him. She lay her arms around his neck, raised her head and whispered softly:"I missed you, John."

His answer was very simple. He bent his head down to her neck, his teeth scraping over her skin, nibbling at her earlobe, very tenderly. She closed her eyes, the heat of his body crept into hers, her heart leapt and her blood pounded. His mouth settled on hers, without much resistance she opened for him. He kissed her, a long, slow almost lazy kiss, his tongue stroking deep to tangle with hers. John kissed her thorougly, with such tenderness Caitlin melted away.

Her body went soft and pliant, molding against his incredibly hard frame, feeling the press of his arousal, strong and full and unapologetic. She leant into the heat of his body, hot flames sweeping up and through her, consuming her, taking her over complitly. She heard herself moan and he deepened his kiss, exploring her mouth, taking everything she offered and demanding more.

She tasted even better as he remembered, so sweet and seducive and John pressed her closer against his tighten body. His desire was so stark and raw, he just wanna taste her skin, exploring every inch of her body. The world spun away for him until there was only her smooth responsive body and the racing fire storm out of control.

"John where are you? What take you so long? We're waiting for you." They both shrugg and John held one hand over his ear. Rodneys annoying voice over the headset wasn't the kind of interruption he wanted right now. He breathed hard, gathered himself until he was able to answer:"Rodney, don't shout so loud, I'm not deaf. I'm already on my way, be there in a view minutes. You're really a pain in the neck sometimes."

Caitlin chuckled and John laid his hand on her mouth preventing her from fussing. "Don't call me like that and what's this weird noise in the back? What in the hell are you doing?" Rodney sneered back, his voice sounded grumpy. John looked down to Caitlin and smiled broadly:"I caught a sweet little mouse. Ouch! A snappy mouse." Rodney called back:"What mouse? What are you talking about?" John heard Teyla and Ronon giggle in the background: "Never mind. See you in a minute."

He switched his head set off and glared at Caitlin:"You little devil, you bite me. Wait for my rematch." Caitlin laughed. "Are you challenging me? Tell me when and where." John looked amused: "How about this evening? I know a nice place with an incredible view."

Caitlins eyes sparkle, she ruffled his hair and smirked:" I'll bet you do. Pick me up at nine, my shift is over then. I'm so looking forward to your rematch." John took her in his arms and whispered softly: "I'll be there and you will begging for mercy, I promise you." He gave her a kiss on the top of her nose, opened the door and they left the room.

"Huh!" Caitlin jerked and turned around. Sheppard had pinched her butt, he smiled cheeky: "This was just a little rematch, wait for the big one. See you later honey." He kissed her briefly and Caitlin watched him as he walked away - his lazy walk, the smooth motion of his muscles, his black tight shirt underline his broadly shoulders and muscly arms, the grey pants showing perfectly his strong thighs and his crunchy butt. She heaved a sigh, no doubt - he was incredible sexy.

Caitlin screwed up her eyes, it was the way he walked away, as if he did it deliberately, as if he knew she was watching him.. At the end of the floor John turned around, looked at her and a cheeky smile crossed his face. Caitlin laughed heartly because she was right about her suspicion, and went back to work.

Caitlin worked hard to caught up the lost time and was on schedule when Mary picked her up for lunch. They grasp their tablets and walked over to Jennifer, who already sat at the table. During the meal, the upcoming party was the topical theme.

Jenny picked up a sandwich and said: "I'm so excited about tomorrow, I heard they had a lot of fun last year." Mary peeked over her coffee cup at Jennifer, asking her: "I can pick you up and we go together. What do you think?" Jennifer nodded and mumbled mouthful:"Okay for me." Mary grinned about her blurry talk:" Good, the party started at six, so I'll catch you at five-thirty ."

Caitlins head went from Jenny to Mary and back, following their conversation. She nudged her friends and moaned: "Hello girls, what about me? I'm invisible or what?" Mary sent her an intuitive smile: "Please Linnie, I know Mr. Hot lips will pick you up and don't deny it. Here is the proof." She raised her hand, lifted Caitlins hair back, pointing at the hickey. "I've had seen it this morning and I can only think of one man who could come so close and walk away without any damage, am I right?"

Caitlins face went to scarlet red but she couldn't surpress a smile. "This isn't what you're thinking. It's a red birthmark." She tried to make a serious face but it failed. Jennifer inspected her neck:"Sure honey, it appeared over night just like that. He marked you, how nice." She laughed and squeaked because Caitlin had pinched her. "What am I, a cow with a brand or what?"

Mary fooled around, took a closer look and nodded:" Yep I can confirm it, see the lines in the middle: 'Proberty of . Sheppard, hands off.' Ouch!" Caitlin poked her: "Stop it." Linnie knew her friends love teasing her, so she tried to look stern but it didn't work, and she felt laughter bubbling up.

Mary heaved a sigh: "Sweetheart, we're just jealous. A man with passion, wow I want one too, right Jen?" Jennifer nodded:"Yes, and he looks incredible too. Did you see his chest, Mary? I feel positively faint." She grinned and nudged her friend.

A broad smile appeared on Marys face: "I like the way his muscles are rippling." Caitlin objected: You can't see rippling muscles. As a doctor you must know that."

Mary countered: "You aren't looking hard enough sweetheart. And his…ehem… grey pants. Ooh la la."she fanned herself with her hand. "Linnie you're lucky. Go for it, girl."

Caitlin almost choked on her coffee:"You two are absolutly crazy nuts, you know that? I don't know if I should talk to you any longer. Why aren't you two keep your eyes open on the party tomorrow. There will be a lot of men, you'll be spoilt for choices."

Mary smirked and stood up: "Hey, he's the pick of the bunch. After you snatched him, I don't know, but we'll never give up hope, right Jen? Okay, break is over girls, it's worktime again. Chop Chop!" All three left the mess hall to continue their shift.

It was almost nine o'clock when Caitlin cleared her desk. She had stuck here for the last two hours working herself through the unpleasant paperwork, well it wasn't really on paper. Most files and reports were on PC, but the work was the same. It was very quiet in the infirmary, she was one of the last, most people already knocked off. Her neck and shoulders were tensed up and hurt, she stretched her back and arms to loosen her muscles a bit.

Two hands wrap her wrists, sliding gently down her arms, back and forth. She bent her head back and looked in the most marvelous hazel green eyes she ever saw. "Hi Caitlin, tired?" John stood behind her and Caitlin leant her head against him, grabbed his hands to circle his arms around her neck:" Hi John, I didn't hear you coming. No not tired, I just have the feeling I'm glued to this chair. I'm sitting here for the last two hours, doing that stupid paperwork."

John bent forward, his lips brush softly over her forehead, he spun the chair around and pulled her up. "Let me rescue you from this torture." He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. "How about a warm welcome?" Caitlin smiled and moved closer, curling her arms around his neck:"I'll guess the rescue-man deserves a little reward." This time she kissed him. John didn't take over. He let her direct the kiss, explore his mouth, caress the nape of his neck with her fingertipps. He closed his eyes, savering the taste and texture of her. Satin lips, full and soft, her mouth warm and welcoming. Her kiss was soft and tender and he sighed when she stopped:" I could do that all night" and tried to snatch another kiss.

Caitlin laughed and ruffled his rebellious hair:" This is enough for the moment. You promised me the stars and the moon." John gave her a tender smile as he stroke softly over her cheek and took her hand, dragging her with him:" You're right, let's face the moon." They headed for the door and in passing he grasped a basket from a small table. "What's that?" Caitlin looked curious.

"Just some goodies for a nice private moonshine-dinner. Come on, I show you a quiet cosy place with a tremendous view." John laid his arm around her shoulder and they walk down the floor for the transport chamber. Caitlin snuggled against him, circling her arms around his waist, sensing his masculine clean scent, his body warmth, she just felt happy.

John led her to a small terrace laying aside the public locations, hidden in a quiet corner. He was right about the view, it was beautiful. Caitlin leant at the railing admiring the illuminated city, she looked up in the sky watching the stars and the blue moons and turned around. "It's really beautiful here John. You know how to catch a woman. Do you come here often?"

John took his jacket off and flung himself on the blanket, he brought along: "Yes, it's one of my favorite spots. Come here Linnie, enjoy our fancy food. It took me a lot of persuasion to get my hands on it." Caitlin moved closer and kneeled beside him, sitting on her heels. She had recognized, he'd called her by her nickname, it felt good.

"I don't wanna know how you made it. Let me guess, the one you had to persuade was female, right? " She picked a grape and tasted it, it smelled like strawberries. "Mmmh, it's delicious." John smiled at her, it was the same smile he caught her the first time, her body tingled and soft shiver ran down her spine. "Yes she was, how do you know that?."

"Oh just a wild guess."Caitlin replied. She looked at him, her gaze slid over his tanned face. She loved to look at him, the way his full lips curled up when he smiled and it was fascinating to see how the colour of his eyes change, depending on his mood.

Right now they shine in a warm green, looking gentle and tender at her when he mentioned: "And just for the record, I've had never took another woman to this place, you're the first one." His smile deepend and his eyes darkened to deep green. His smile was so seducive, the whole man was so sexy, her pulse raised up and her body trembled. She wanted him so bad, she had to restrain herself not jumping on him right away.

Caitlin took another fruit and countered: "I'm honoured, John Sheppard. But I only have your word for this. Maybe I should start a poll under the female members. How many hidden spots of you will I discover then?" She gave him a sugar-sweet smile, he heard the laughter in her voice and her eyes sparkle delightful. Caitlin was in a boisterous spirit and enjoyed teasing him.

His eyebrow shot up. She had a faible for his eyebrow, black as a raven swing, drawing attention to the intensity of his hazel green eyes. John moved closer until his face was just inches away from hers: "You talk pretty big, you cheeky thing. What should I do with you?" His deep raspy voice was mesmerising, crawling under her skin, her heart beat faster and her stomach did a slow somersault.

His hand covered her cheek and his thumb stroke in a caress over her sinful lips. Caitlins emerald green eyes lit up, turning into a gleamly intensive green, almost luminous. It was too tempting, she couldn't resist. She captured his hand:"Maybe you should just kiss me. I'm still waiting for your rematch." Her lips brush slightly over his palm, her teeth nibble tender his skin all the way to his thumb, she closed her lips around him, her tongue crawled up and down, long slow licks that left him gasping.

"Damned Linnie, you're driving me crazy." Caitlin captivated him with her gaze, challenging him. Once again her tongue flicked over his thumb before she released his hand. A slow smile passed over her face and she whispered softly: "I'm just a sweet, innocent girl. Remember saying that to me?" John wrapped his hand around the nape of her neck, his lips brush over hers and he murmured: "I guess I'll have to cancel innocent." He kissed her and she felt the long, slow kiss all the way to her toes.

Everytime he touched her, the whole world fell away so that she just felt the flow and ebb of passion and a rush of love so deep, it shook her. She hadn't known she was falling that hard. She had trusted someone blindly once. When she discovered it was all a big lie, it had almost destroyed her, and she had sworn to herself that this would never happen again. But when John came into her life, she threw her scruples overboard just like that and didn't regret it.

John lifted his head and a smile of satisfaction flashed over his face. Caitlin sighed deeply, caught his smile and laughed: " Okay I'll give up, you've won. Satisfied now?" He leant back, stretched his legs, head propped up with his hand, grinning from ear to ear: "Yes, for now. Let's drink to that."

He filled two glasses and gave her one. Caitlin inspected and sniffed sceptically at the substance. "I'll hope its non-alcohol, I'm not a big fan of alcohol right now, if you know what I mean?" John had watched her and laughed heartly:"Yes I remember. Don't worry, it's a sort of cider. Tastes good and will cause you no harm." Caitlin narrowed her eyes and she sent another sceptical look at him:"That's what Mary said too and I've had paid for it." She took a sip, tasted it and took a larger sip:"You're right, it's good."

She moved closer, her hand stroked slightly over his left thigh, touching tender his stitched wound, covered by his grey pants: "I saw Sergeant Perry today, he is doing a lot better, but you know that by yourself, right?" She smirked at him: "He told me you visited him this morning."

John took her hand, tangeling his fingers around hers and smirked back: "Yes I had, I'm glad he feels better and he was so curious. Spread some hints all the time, I wonder why?" He raised one eyebrow and Caitlin laughed: "That's him all over. I like Mike Perry, he is so funny, always cheerful. And I can explain you his mysterious hints."

She told him what happened after he left the infirmary the other night and John laughed too. "You're right, he is a sly dog, wait when I visit him next time. I like him too, he is a nice guy, his attitude reminds me of Sergeant Aiden Ford." A shadow flashed over his face when he mentioned Ford.

She didn't know anything about Sgt. Ford, but based on Johns face expression she assumed that at the worst he was dead. Linnie squeezed his hand and answered gentle: " Sgt. Perry spoke very highly of you today, he venerates you. You have an excellent reputation by your men. You say Mike Perry resembled Ford, I'm sure I would have liked him too. I don't know what happened then, tell me about it."

Johns face went to serious. He sat up straight, looking over her to the sea. "It's been a while that we lost him. Yes I'm sure you'd would liked Ford. He was a lot like Perry, funny, cheery, always gave his best, very trusty man." His gaze shifted far away, recalling the past.

"It was during the massive attack of the wraith. Ford fought against a bunch of wraith and fell into the ice-cold ocean. When we detacted him and the Daedalus transported him to the infirmary, he was still attached to a wraith who were feeding on him, before they hit the ocean. Aiden survived, but his body had the whole enzyme of the dead wraith absorbed. His personality changed, he was really depended to that stuff. Carson believed he could help him, but Ford refused, stole a jumper and disappeared."

John stopped and Caitlin looked at him, hard lines edging his face. He shot a glance at her and she saw pain and sorrow in the depth of his eyes. He let a few moments of silence by and continued: "We met him later again, he was totally changed. Last time I saw him was on a hive-ship, it exploded because of me. It was my plan, there were two hives and I tricked them, they destroyed one another. I don't know if he made it out there before the explosion, but the chances were very small. I wish I'd could do more for him, but I couldn't help him, couldn't save him."

Caitlin heard the grieve note in his voice, she crept closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to comfort him. "You can't save anybody, it's impossible John." John leant against her and close his eyes, feeling her warmth, feeding himself on her compession she spent so freely. She was so non-judgement, accepting him for what he is. But she didn't know any details of his life, his feelings of guilt, his self reproaches, not only about Ford; there were a lot more, so many failings, wrong decisions, his debts piling up until they will burying him some day completely.

No matter how hard he tried to pay off, he never will get even. The only way he could deal with his failure was shoving his self-doubts aside, hiding them deep inside, never touching them. Most of the time he was succesful, but at night they arose from nothingness, crawling in his dreams, torturing him.

Caitlin felt his pain, his sorrows, his self destruct and suffered vicariously with him. She stroked soothing over his back and whispered: "Don't do this to yourself, John. Stop mangling yourself for things you can't change. You were forced to make a decision back then, and I'm sure it was the right one. Don't blame yourself for what happened to Ford. You saved Sgt. Perry, he is alive."

A bitter laugh left his throat and he spit the words out:" Yes I did, after he threw himself into the fireline to save me. He shouldn't have done that. Nobody should give his life to save me." Caitlin freezed by his harsh voice. She heard a lot of stories since she arrived in Atlantis, this man was willing to sacrifice himself without thinking to save and protect his home, his people and to see how low he valuated his worth, hurt her deep. She wanted to help him, to ease his pain, but she knew he wouldn't allow it. Caitlin felt stranded, fury shimmered through her body, gripped her hard, her temper rose up, like everytime when she was helpless.

"That's the biggest crap I ever heard John Sheppard." Caitlin bounced up, standing in front of him, hands on her hips, looking down into his astonished face, shouting at him: "What is the matter with you that you feel the need to punish yourself so much? You're compessioned, caring, loyal, sensitive and selfless. You throw yourself in the line to save lifes without hesitation, so don't feel guilty when people do the same for you. Don't underrastemate your value, John. You're the most generous man I've ever known."

John regarded her, she looked like an angel - a very furious angel, her eyes sparkle with anger at him, her long curled hair framing her delicate face, surrounded by the pale moonlight - she was so beautiful in her burst of passion, her sustained effort of defending him without a shadow of a doubt. Emotion overwhelmed him and his voice sounded husky when he interjected: "You just know me a few weeks, Linnie. You don't know nothing of me."

Caitlin stopped, his words stole her thunder, suddenly her fury ebbed away, her knees weaken and she slumped down beside him, feeling dejected. Her voice was shaking when she answered him: "It isn't about knowing you two weeks or two years, or rational thinking. I talk about emotions and I trust the voice of my feelings, I listen to my heart. And it tells me you aren't bad, you're a good man, John. What went wrong in your life? I wish you would talk to me, please."

She watched him carefully, waiting for an answer. John shoved his hands through his hair and his gaze slid over her face, deep concern, agitation but also warmness and love were mirrowed in her wonderful eyes, he felt her turmoil of passion, she was anxious and shaking inside.

He couldn't tell her, it was impossible, so many painful memories would came up, showing her how distraught he felt sometimes. John was afraid, she wouldn't understand and turn away.

Caitlin held her breath, her hands lay motionless in her lap, her eyes still resting on him, wide open, begging him to say something, anything. She looked so vulnarable, so fragile, his stomach churned and a vise seemed to squeeze his heart.

John couldn't bear the tension anymore, moved closer, took her hands, his thumbs stroke softly over the back of her hands. He looked pensively at her and heaved a deep sigh:" A lot went wrong in my life, but I can't tell you what. I'm not good with words when it comes to myself, you know that. I just can't, I'm sorry Linnie."

Caitlin looked in his eyes and knew he was really incapable of turning his inside out. She breathed a sigh, raised her hand and stroke softly over his cheek, trembling slightly. "No, I'm sorry, John." She whispered. A slow smile replaced the graveness set to his mouth: "Hey it's okay, Linnie."

John drew her closer, wrapped his arms around her, just holding her tight, his hands stroke over her back and Caitlin relaxed in his arms, huddling against him and murmured:"I'm sorry John, I don't wanted to shout at you, my temper got the better of me. Next time I can't keep my mouth, just say 'Shut Up'."

John lifted her chin, his smile touched his eyes, warmed them to a deep green and his voice was so full of tenderness, her heart ached: "Don't you ever keep your mouth. I wanna know what you think or feel. I'll might not give the answer that you want me to, but don't pull out. Promise me?" Caitlin nodded, unable to speak and a slight smile flashed over her face. John stretched his body and laid back, hauling her with him: "Come here, let's enjoy the evening. And I love women with temper, honey, so don't change it."

Caitlin moved closer, snuggled against him, resting her head on his shoulder, savouring his proximity and pondered why she was so susceptible to him. She felt such an overwhelming pull towards him she never felt for another man in her life, not so all-consuming. Her hand ran over his chest, feeling his tight muscles through his shirt, she inhealed his arousing sent, looked up to him and smiled – of course there was also the fact that he was simply irresistible.

John snatched his glas, took a sip and Caitlin watched him swallow. Even that was erotic. She had it bad. He looked down at her with his amazing eyes and his sexy sinful lips and she was fixating before she could stop herself, staring at his mouth, imagining the feel, the taste.

"You shouldn't look at me like that, Linnie," John cautioned, bending his head deeper until they were a breath apart. Heat spread between them. His lips brush over hers, so slightly, like a soft breeze. He kissed her, his teeth nibble softly her lower lip, there wasn't much resistance from her side.

His tongue conquered her mouth, tangled with hers, claiming every corner of her sweet, dark and moist cavity. John drew her closer, his fingers twisted in her long silk hair, he wanted her with every fiber of his body, every call of his being.

His kiss was aggressive in his pursuit. He wanted her to feel the things he couldn't seem to convey to her with words. It wasn't only about the excitement of her body. She'd found some weakness and invaded his mind, wrapped herself inside him.

His mouth was driving her crazy, making the world slide away until she could think of nothing but him. Her arms slid around his neck, her body became liquid heat, pliable, flowing, alive with need. She could feel every muscle in his body, taste his hunger, his passion.

His hand ran down her back, shape the curve of her waist, her hip, slid under her blouse to stroke bare skin. The pads of his fingers left a burning trace on her skin, hot flames spreading through her body lightning a fire in every nerve.

She burrowed her hands under his shirt, wanting to get closer to him, feeling his hard muscles as she ran her palms gently over his chest, her fingers tangle through the curls of his chesthair. Her hands slid over his rib cage around his waist to his back. Caitlin wrapped her leg around his thigh, feeling his bulge against her womb, hard and thick.

She pressed her body against his, molding into him, her hands ran tender over his skin, teasing him, sending power surges through his veins right down to his groin. John panted, his body thigtened and every cell came alive. He rolled her on her back, his strong body covered hers, his hand crept up, stroked over her belly, slid over her ribs and cupped her breast, feeling her tight nipple through her lacy bra, stroking her softly.

Caitlin winced by his touch. She was drowning in his kisses, her body aching for him, his kisses and touches torturing her, sending pure electricity in every nerve ending. Desire pulsed hot and wet between her legs, her entire body vibrated, her heart kicked in, and her blood heated, she got the feeling she burned up. Her hips start to circle automatically, pushing and rubbing against his erection, slowly, seductive, inviting him.

John groaned deeply, his control swept away by every move of her. It aroused him to feel her heat, her desire, touching her bare skin, drove him almost over the edge. He wanted her so bad, wanted to crawl deep inside her, satisfying her need and desire, taking her complitly over - but not here and now.

He tore his mouth of hers, breathing deeply to regain control. "We have to stop, this isn't the right place and the right time." Caitlin blinked up at him, a little dazed by her reaction to him. John stroked soft over her belly, brushing slight kisses over her face and her neck. "I want you Linnie, I want you more than everything. But when I'll take you, I want it to be special for us. Call me oldfashioned and romantic."

He stroked gentle over her face, his eyes look so tenderly down to her, she could cry. Caitlin swallowed, her body was still trembling and her heart felt as if it burst every second. She tangled her fingers through his wonderful hair:"I love you John." The words slip easily over her lips, without thinking, she just set her feelings free and knew in that moment, it was the truth.

He answered her with a soft and tender kiss. She had known he wouldn't say this three words to her, but the love in his eyes, the tenderness of his touches, his soft gentle kiss was answer enough for her.

Caitlin still buried one hand under his shirt and her fingers crept in circles over his back down to his spine, sliding under his waistband. John shrugged and rolled on his back hauling her with him. "You little minx, that's not fair." She laughed, snuggled against him, her head on his shoulder, enjoying his body warmth. John wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight brought him a semblance of peace, easing the tight constriction in his chest.

Caitlin turned her head and looked up to the sky: "It looks gorgeous, with all the stars and the two moons. I guess I get used to it, looking at two blue moons instead of a yellow one." John looked at her:"Do you miss earth?" She translocated her body in another position so she could look straight into his eyes. "Well earth, not so much as I thought I would. I feel comfortable here by now. I love my work, I like the people here, the city is wonderful. I found very good friends and I found you."

She smiled at him, laid her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat, reassuring that this was real and not a sweet dream. "What about your family, friends, surfing, shopping? Hey, every woman loves shopping." As his family bonds were practically non-existent, he was curious how she was raised up. Caitlin laughed heartly and ruffled his hair:"Oh John, you're sweet." He raised one eyebrow and made a face at her:"Honey, I'm everything, but certainly not sweet. No way." His reaction made her even more laugh.

He watched her, she was so tranparent, so blitheful, expressions chasing across her face, her eyes lighting up when she laughed – and there was her mouth. He loved her mouth, the way her lips were full and turned up at the corners. The way she could look sexy, her hair tousled, no makeup and in normal clothes, like now. Who else could do that? He had the sudden impulse to kiss her. Her taste still lingered in his mouth – and mind, making him edgy with need.

"John you're starring at me again!" He tucked a strand of hair back and stroke over her face:"As I've said once, I like looking at you. You're beautiful Linnie." Caitlin smiled at him:"Thank you, a woman loves to hear that." She kissed his chest and rolled on her back, her head on his stomach, took his hand twisting her fingers around his.

"And for your information, not every woman loves shopping, it's not one of my favorites. Well except for markets, I love to toddle over markets. My family, sometimes I miss them, just making a phone call to say hello. My parents are just great and I have three older brothers, one is thirty-six, the other two are thirty-four, they're twins. I adore them, they'd spent much time with her little sister, teach me a lot of things like swimming, surfing, self defense, shooting." Caitlin lowered her voice, imitating her brothers:"Girl, it does no harm if you know how to use a gun, just in case, you know." She giggled:" I'm not so good in this. The moment I squeeze the trigger, I close my eyes, I can't help it. It drove my brothers up the wall."

John smiled broadly: "I can understand them. I can give you some gun-practice, if you want." Caitlin grinned at him: "Why not? I bet I'll drive you up the wall too. Don't say I didn't warn you." John tipped on her nose:"I can be very patient, you will see. You have great brothers, they really cared about you."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and sighed deeply: "They were very protective, too much sometimes. It wasn't funny having a good time, guarded by three buggers who felt the need to protect her young sister. Gosh! The poor boys were already frightened by just looking at me."

Caitlin chuckled. "But I had my little revanches, I teased my brothers a lot, I was very annoying in my teenager-time." John imagened a young wild girl, who gave her siblings a hard time and her parents grey hair. He smiled about that picture: "It sounds like a real nice family to me, you can be lucky you have them." Caitlin turned her head so she could see his face. It was the way he said it that pricked up her ears.

She opened her mouth - and closed him right away. No, she wouldn't ask him about his family, not this time. "You wanna ask me something Linnie?" He regarded her through half closed eyes. Caitlins gaze shifted away. "No, not really." John smiled at her. "Don't ever try to play poker, sweetheart. You promised me something, remember?"

Caitlin sighed, turned around resting her chin on his chest: "Okay, you got me. Tell me something about your family, if you want to." He played with her hair, swirled the strands around his fingers, searching for the right words. He wanted to lie to her, giving her the answer she would love to hear, but he wasn't about to deceive her.

"Well there isn't much to tell, I had a mother and a father, like everyone else, they gave me a good aducation, sending me to college. I have an older brother, he was always the better one of us, the responsible, decent son. I was more the opposite, didn't fit really in, could never do the right thing, no matter how hard I tried. Well, call me the black sheep of the family. My father, he is a hard man, business man, the one who lay down the rules, toleranting no dissent. In his eyes I'm a big disappointing version of a son."."

Caitlin studied his face. There was an expression in his eyes, hunger, desire, longing, she couldn't describe it exactly but she knew he hadn't wanted to tell her the truth.

"My mother sympathized with me, but wasn't strong enough to walk up to him. So she gave up, pulled back, living in her own world, let him handle everything, including us kids. And my brother, well he sat on the fence. Should he hold on to his father, being his favorite child, or to his maladjusted brother? It wasn't easy for him. My father and my brother are still alive. So, in one word, we aren't very close, not the typical happy family. As a matter a fact we haven't spoken a word since my mother died."

Caitlin couldn't break away from his piercing gaze. There was no self-pity in his voice, he stated only fact. When John spoke of his family she sensed sadness, it was painful for him to talk about his past, yet there was such longing in his eyes. She wanted to comfort him, tell him how sorry she felt for him.

Caitlin pressed her lips together to keep from expressing sympathy, knowing he wouldn't want it. She thought about her cozy home, how loving and supportive her family was. She couldn't imagine how it felt not to be loved and wanted, and it hit her hard.

"Don't look so sad, Linnie. It's alright, the way it is." John said, a slow smile rushed over his face, but didn't reach his eyes. No it wasn't, she could see that but she wouldn't torture him by digging deeper. Instead of that she kissed him softly and cuddled tight against him, trying to support him just with her presence.

John buried his face in her long, silky hair soaking her in. He stroked over her arms, stopped shortly and lifted her up:"Hey sweetie, your arms feel cold, you're freezing. Why didn't you say so. Come on, we pack in, it's getting a little chilly here." Caitlin didn't recognized that she felt cold until he mentioned it.

They got up and John grasped his jacket, laying it around her shoulders:"Here Linnie, put it on, I don't wanna see you ill. After all we have a party tomorrow. We don't wanna miss that one, right?" Caitlin slipped in the jacket and laughed, her hands disappear in the long sleeves and she could wind the jacket at least once around her, but she loved wearing it, she felt warm and cozy because it was a part of him. "A bit oversized, but I like it. Oh yes, the party tomorrow, the one you'll dance with me."

John smirked and laid his arm around her:"I can't remember that I'd said anything about dancing yesterday, I'll guess I was drugged, it's your fault." She laughed happily and when she looked up to him, her eyes sparkle brightly:"Alright blame it on me, but if you insist on your amnesia, well in that case, my dance card is free and I'll have the agony of choice tomorrow evening." John grabbed her, swirled her around, kissing her softly:"Don't dare you, not without my promition."

He took her hand, they left the terrace and Caitlin pinched him: "You're very bossy, John. I love to dance, you know. So don't tangle with me, I'll might strike back." John made a face, leaped shortly and grinned: "Guh, now I'm scared. Ouch!" Caitlin had pinched him again:" You better should be, I can chop you in little pieces." They walked down the floor heading for the transporter and John glanced at her from aside: "Right, Teyla mentioned you're good with your sword. Did you learn that also from your brothers?"

Caitlin shook her head and answered: "No, I learned it in Japan. I spend a year in Kobe, working at a medical center, it was a project about native cells and I had the opportunity to play a small active part on their research. It was great, I learned a lot. Japan is an interesting land, very different culture compared to us. I visited a school for Kenjutsu in my free time, a teammate of the medical center was a student there and invited me. I'm a bloody beginner, believe me. You should see the people who really can master their katana, it's wonderful watching them, like a perfect dance. See there we're back to dancing."

They reach the transport chamber and step in, choosing the right level to the quarters. John took Caitlin in his arms hauling her against him: "Let me see if I get that dancing-thing out of your mind." He bent his head, kissed her softly, tugging against her lips, inviting her. "Mhmm, I like your way, don't stop." Caitlin muttered, allowed him to dunk deep into her mouth, consuming her, his tongue tangled with hers, a soft slow dance, not at least wild or demanding this time.

His kiss was so tenderly and devoted, she melted away, the world around her disappeared, shrunk, getting smaller until there was only his longing, his desire for tenderness left over.

Caitlin responded to him, her body softened, became smooth and indulgent, she adjusted to him, willing to give him everything he needed. John drew her closer, feeling her utterly abandon, her generosity, and waves of deep warmth well up inside, wash over his body, embracing him, he felt beloved and accepted.

They were so deepened into each other, they didn't notice that the door of the chamber opened. Caitlin and John flinched when they hear a deep harrumph. "Having a good time? I'm disturbing you? Sorry." Ronon just stood there, his arms folded over his broad chest, a big grin on his face.

John ruffled bashful his hair and made a face at Ronon."Yeah, I believe you that. Just knock first next time, will you?" He replied immediately, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Caitlins hand slided into his, she wanted to surpress the laughter, but couldn't restrain it and her only words were: "Hi Ronon." That's all she braught up between her laughter. "Hi Caitlin," Ronon was still grinning, "John why don't you hang up a sign "Private" next time?" John grimaced again:"Aren't we funny this evening? Why are you still wandering around?"

They step out of the chamber, standing in front of Ronon and Caitlin felt tiny, like always when this giant of a man stand next to her. He was over 6,5 feet high, very muscly, with long brown dreads and mostly wearing a serious face - an impressive appearance and Sheppards best friend.

Ronon regarded them, he liked what he saw and answered: "I couldn't sleep, so I'm on my way to the gym for some practice, maybe it helps. Caitlin, if you want another lesson, just tell me." Caitlin nodded:"Okay I will, thank you." John looked astonished, his gaze switched from Ronon to Caitlin but he didn't say anything. Ronon nudged Sheppards arm: "I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow morning, John. It will be a busy day." He stepped into the chamber, heading for the gym.

When they walk down the floor, John was very quiet and Caitlin regarded him, there was obviously something that kept him busy. Maybe he was still embarressed that Ronon trapped them. Suddenly John shot a question at her: "Since when do you practice with Ronon? I didn't know you met each other. He never mentioned it." Caitlin ducked her head and stifled a laugh, that was what he pondered about. She was tempted to call him sweet again, but she omitted.

She glanced at him from aside and replied: "Well your friend isn't really a chatterbox, right? I met Ronon in the gym about a week ago. I was practicing with Teyla, he watched us and offered me his help. I know he is just playing with me, I would say with a quarter of his strength. He can beat me with a blink of his eye if he wants to, you know that. But he showed me a few tricks, he is a good trainer and a nice guy, I like him. John, you aren't jealous on Ronon, aren't you? You can't be serious."

John looked at her, a small grin spread across his face, making him appear almost boyish. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer:" No, I'm not jealous, not on Ronon. But on any other guy who regarded you to intensive. I can be very possessive, you know."

Marys joke came into her mind and Caitlin laughed heartly. She leant her head against his shoulder: "Well in that case I should warn the other poor guys before you damage them. Oh my, I catched one of the jealous kind. Maybe I should veil my face like the oriental women?"

John smirked: "You would do that for me? Ouch! Stop pinching 're a very violent person, you know that?" Caitlin smirked back and countered: "Only when I have too, sweetheart." She laughed at him, they fool around until they reach her quarter. "Here we are, end of line for you honey." Caitlin sighed:" I guess it is, too bad."

John wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. She lay her hands against his chest, her fingertips slid slowly over his shirt, crawling up to his neck, nuzzling him. "It was a wonderful evening, perfect location, perfect food, perfect man." She looked up to him, gave him a sweet smile and John smirked: "Are you angling for a kiss?" Caitlins smile went broader: "Yes, I need my bedtime candy for a good sleep." He caught her closer: "Why didn't you just say so?"

John took her face in both hands and his lips brush over hers, featherlight, his tongue teasing her until she let him in. It was a slow gentle kiss, his tenderness crawl under her skin, soft shiver ran down her spine, a slow flush spread through her body. When he lifted his head, she stared up at him feeling a little bemused. "I could do that all night." Caitlin sighed. John smiled, his hand stroked soft over her cheek and through her hair. "Me too, but not tonight. You must be tired Linnie, go to bed. It will be a busy day tomorrow."

Caitlin didn't felt tired at all, not after this kiss, but he was right. They had an early start in the morning and a lot of work before the party started. She sighed again and looked astonished when he entered her pin at the door. "Since when do you know my pin?" A broad smile flashed over his face:" Since I tucked you in, remember? I was always good with numbers." Caitlin laughed at him: "Should I be alarmed now?" John leant against the door frame, still smiling. It was a mischiveous smile. "Not tonight sweetheart. But maybe the other nights."

She laughed again, ruffled his hair and her finger tipped against his chest:"If you think you can sneak in and out like a thief, you're wrong. I don't care if all the others know we're together. I'm not willing to be your secret love John Sheppard, I'm not playing hide and seek, you know?" Caitlin looked straight into his eyes, regarding him intently.

John returned her gaze, an amused glance krept in his eyes, the angles of his mouth twich and she heard laughter in his voice:"First of all I could say I would love to play hide and seek with you, and don't pinch again. I said I would, I actually didn't say it." Caitlin couldn't surpress a smile:" Cheeky, Col. Sheppard. I didn't meant that hide and seek." A big smile flashed over his face: "First my full name, now Col. Sheppard? I got the feeling I talk myself deeper into the mess."

He lay his hands on her shoulders and his face went to serious: "About the others. Let me say it this way. I don't like it when someone caught us in action like Ronon did shortly before. We agree with that part I guess?" Caitlin nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'm not the in-public-hugging-kissing-guy, I admit it. But I don't want you to be my secret affair, I told you that yesterday remember? And I meant what I've said. We go together to the party tomorrow and everyone will know what's up. This should be proof enough for you. Besides that, you can't keep secrets long enough in this city. I bet your friends are already informed?"

Caitlin laughed heartly: "Oh yes, I can't fool these two. You ever met Mary and Jen? If not you've missed something." John laughed too:" No but I will meet them tomorrow I guess. I'm really looking forward to this. Ok now we have that cleared up, you really should go to sleep Linnie." He gave her a tender smile and Caitlin stroked softly over his face, kissing him briefly: "You're right, good night John."

He couldn't resist, pulled her against him, his palm curled the nape of her neck, his fingers twisted in her silk hair and kissed her again, a deep intensive kiss, full of passion.

"Hello Col. Sheppard." John shrugged and turned around:"Who in the hell is it this time?" It was Mary who trapped them on the way to her quarter. She smiled broadly and waved at Caitlin: "Hi Linnie, you have fun? Wish you a good night." She blinked and moved along.

John screwed up his face: "There are too much people walking around at this time. Next time we close the door." Caitlin leant her head against his chest and chuckled: "We better do that, I'm sorry. By the way, you just met Mary." John forced his body away from her, kissed her briefly and announced: " I'm out of here. Good night Linnie, sleep well. See you tomorrow."

Caitlin looked after him when he walked away, still chuckling, and closed the door. She started to take off her clothes and noticed, she still wore his jacket. She turned around to go after him - and stopped, smiling to herself. Well, he'll get it back tomorrow, tonight it's hers. Caitlin slipped out of her clothes, put the jacket over her bare skin and went to bed. She snuggled her face in it and fell asleep, wrapped in his scent, feeling safe and comfortable. She slept like a baby this night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A perfect night**

The first rays of dawn dunk everything in bright colors. Orange, pink and red streaked across the sky, turning the ocean and Atlantis into a living flame before bathing everything in golden light. Caitlin stood at the window, bewitched by this spectacular view. This moment was so stunning beautiful, she never got tired of watching it.

She leant her head against the glass, snuggling herself deep into Johns jacket and closed her eyes, reviewing the last weeks. A bright smile flitted over her face. Caitlin had abandoned all hope to find the love of her life ever. But when John Sheppard came and stole her heart, she just hissed the white flag and surrendered. She was lost in him, he became a part of her, possessed every cell of her – he was everything she ever wanted.

Caitlin forced herself back to rational and sighed deeply. It will be a busy day so she better get ready. She left the room half an hour later, heading for the next transporter. It was already after six-thirty, she knew John was also an early bird, so she could deliver him his jacket before she went running, just in case he needed it.

Linnie walked down the floor until she reached his door, and knocked. First nothing, then she heard him shouting: "You're too early damned, can't you read the clock? Come in, the door is open, I'm ready in a minute." Caitlin looked astonished, then she remembered Ronons words last evening. Well, it wouldn't take long to return him his jacket. She entered the room, for the first time, and looked curios around.

The door of the bathroom wasn't shut, she heard him whistling and smiled amused. "Morning John, it's me. Just a short fly-by, I braught your jacket back, it's on the chair," Caitlin called. She slipped out of his jacket and hung it over the chair.

Her gaze slid through the room, it was almost like hers, but definitly with a manly touch. She noticed the narrow bed, how can he sleep in this without falling out of it? She was graceful that hers was much broader. A Johnny Cash-poster hung above the bed, skater- and golf magazines laying on a table, his clothes tossed on a chair, his boots laying across the floor, in one corner stood his golf bag and a skate board. But she discovered no family pics or much other personal stuff, except one picture on the bedside table, showing a very young John Sheppard with an adult man.

"Well, what a nice surprise in the morning." Caitlin turned around and the breath caught in her throat. John leant leisurily against the door frame, wearing non but a boxer, obviously freshly showered, his dark hair dampish, sticking up in all directions, a towel wrapped around his neck – he just looked incredibly hot.

Caitlin swallowed hard and her eyes slid over him, head to toe, scanning every detail of his muscly body. Beads of water glitter on his tanned skin and in his chesthair. She stunned, her eyes glued on his body and her brain just shorted out, her body went damp into instant arousal. Her fingers itched to touch him, her tongue urged to sweep over his hot body, licking up the beads, tasting his skin.

John roamed closer, a mischievous smile flitted over his face and his eyes sparkle amused: "Morning Linnie. You saw enough, sweetheart?" Caitlin felt the rasp of his voice, tripping little arcs of electricity through her body, her mouth went dry and a thousand butterflies took flight in her stomach.

It took a while to find her voice, she licked her lips and answered absentmindedly: "Yes, no….I mean you forgot your jacket yesterday. John you drive me crazy." God, she wasn't even able to speak straight. Caitlin shook her head, smirking of herself and her reaction to him. You got it pretty bad Linnie. Leave the room as long as you can. Better for you, girl.

She stepped towards the door, but John blocked her way and his gaze slid over her body, slowly, thoroughly. She looked tempting this morning with her tight sweat pants and her spaghetti-strap top that didn't quite cover her flat belly.

His eyes krept over her full wellformed breasts up her neck, lingering on her sinful mouth, her lips full and soft and parted just that little bit . " I make you crazy? What do you think you're doing to me? You can't just come in here and leave right away, Linnie."

Caitlin didn't know what came into her. She knew she was playing with fire, and still couldn't resist. Her sparkling eyes look defiantly at him as her provoking smile and her sultry voice challenge him:" You can bet on it! Catch me if you can." He stalked her through the whole room, one slow step at the time. Caitlin laughed and dodged around the table, putting a chair between them.

"So you wanna play cat and mouse with me? Guess who is the cat?" He grinned and moved the chair out of the way, proceeded to back her into a corner. She laughed again, searching for a way to escape, but John spread his arms wide and rushed her, using an old football tackle. Caitlin screamed and turned to run, but he caught her up and wrap his arms tight around her.

She pushed one hand against his chest to fend him off. "Okay I give up, you won." Linnie looked up, dark lust flickered and burned in the depths of his eyes. He didn't said a word, just trapping her body between him and the table behind her, his mouth coming down on hers. Hot. Hard. Ravening. Perfect. Absolute perfection.

Heat burst through her, her heart drummed, she had no thought other than that she was well and lost. The moment her mouth touched his, he was inside of her, in her mind, wrapping himself in her thoughts, touching each erotic image and enhancing it with his own. Caitlin wrapped her arms around his neck, she was stunned by the heat rushing through her, the flames dancing over her skin and in her belly, the tingling in her thighs and the naked longing in her femine core.

John simply lifted her, half sitting her on the table, his mouth still fastened to hers. Caitlin locked her legs around him, aligning her body with his so that she could feel the hot, hard thickness of him pressing against her. Her nipples tightened, her breasts aching and swollen as she melted into him. Her hips moved, in a slow, erotic swirl, rubbing her body against his heavy erection. God help her, it felt like home to her.

John felt her complete abandon to him, her smooth body, pressing and moving against him, drove him into insanity. She belonged to him, they fit perfectly into each other, he could feel her imprinted on his skin. Hell maybe all the way to his bones. A burst of flames rush through him, burning hot in every cell of his body, arousing his passion even more.

He demanded more, needed to touch her bare soft skin, invading her body, burying himself deep inside of her. His hand slid under her top, cupping the underside of her breast, sending a wave of liquid fire rushing between her legs. Caitlin winced, the silken wall of small muscles tightened in anticipation, she gave herself up to him.

Right in this moment someone knocked hard against the door. John pulled away, not putting space between their bodies, but lifting his head inches from hers and running his hands down her arms until he found her hands. His fingers tangle with hers, he rested his forehead against hers, struggling to get his breathing under control.

"Damned I completely forgot Ronon. God, I need a cold shower." His voice sounded still breathless. Caitlin laughed faintly: "You're not the only one." Her voice came out a husky whisper, almost inviting, her eyes gleaming intensely green, longing for him.

It knocked again and they heard Ronon calling: "Hey buddy, you're coming or you're still asleep?" John heaved a sigh, turned his head and called back: "I'm a bit late, give me a minute, will you? Wait at the transporter of me." Caitlin circled his neck with her arms and pulled his head back to hers, kissing him one last time, savoring the taste of him. "Mmmh, you taste good, can't wait for more."

They pulled away and John smiled at her: "You have to wait until this evening sweetheart, and I'll make sure we're undisturbed tonight." Caitlin watched him curious:"What does that mean, John?" He'd already grasped his shirt and sliped it over the head, mumbling: "No, won't say anymore, you've to wait. Sorry honey." When his head appeared, she saw an arch smile on his face, his eyes glancing brightly at her.

Caitlin laughed and shoved her hands through his full dark hair, kissing him briefly:"Ok I'll be patient, I'll go now. Don't let Ronon wait, see you later, John." She crossed the room for the door. John jumped in his pants and put his boots on. "Wait, I'm going with you."

He grasped his jacket and they left his quarter, walking down the floor, his hand slipped into hers. "So what are you busy with today? Were you out for a run?" he asked. Caitlin enjoyed the feeling of his warm hand in hers, she loved walking with him. "No, I'll go running now. Well let's think, working in the infirmary, then I promised to help with the decoration and after that I've to dress up myself. Full programm today. And you?"

She looked up to him. "Full programm like you. We have to pick up some goods they need in the kitchen, means we fly from planet to planet to planet because the ancients forget to build a great mall. Also pick up some special guests and between I'll jump in the infirmary to get rid of my last stitches. I would prefer if a beautiful woman is willing to do this."

He gave her a charming smile and Caitlin laughed: "That can be arranged, I love pulling strings, specially by attractive, well-built men." His eyebrow shot up: "Hello? I hope only by one attractive, well-built man." He kissed her faded hickey and whispered in her ear:"You're mine, there is my mark on your neck, I still can see it." She pressed her hand to her mouth to keep an undignified giggle from emerging. "Right, property of . John Sheppard, how could I forget."

John looked quizzical at her, but they reach the elevator before he could reply. Ronon was still waiting, when he saw them together, a broad smile flashed over his face. "Morning Ronon. He is all yours." Caitlins voice sounded cheerful, she stepped in the chamber, smiling at the men:"Ladies first, see you guys later."

The door of the transporter closed and Sheppard looked at Ronon. "Don't say a word, it isn't what you're thinking." Ronons smile got broader:"Busy morning John?" John darted a grim look at him, of course without any effect to Ronon, the broad smile won't disappear from his face. "Let's move Chewie. We got a lot to do." John snarled and stepped in the chamber. Ronon chuckled softly and followed his friend.

Caitlin was on her way to the infirmary. It was shortly after nine o'clock, but everybody was already on the run. This will be a very busy day, Linnie. But at least everybody is in a good mood. She rushed around the corner and bumped right into Dr. Rodney McKay. "Ouch!" Rodney bounced back, hopping on one leg. "Oh I'm sorry Dr. McKay, I didn't see you." Caitlin called. McKay looked at her with his usual grumpy face, held his foot and grumbled: "No wonder, you can't rush around the corner in such a reckless speed. Is everyone crazy today?" He shook his head.

Caitlin grinned amused about his annoying attitude. "Well I said I'm sorry. Are you alright? I had the feeling I stepped a bit hard on your foot." Rodney darted an angry glance at her:"No I'm not alright and yes, your feeling was right, it was my foot, and it hurts. Look at you, how can a delicate person like you kick so hard, as an elephant had hit me. So what, I was on my way to the infirmary anyway." He limped forward.

Caitlin chuckled, grabbed his arm, supporting him:"Come on, we have the same way, I can look after your foot and your other complains at once. And I'm really sorry. You're right, today it's a bit crowded."

They entered the infirmary and Caitlin lead him to the next room, ordering him to sat down.. "So, show me your foot and tell me what else bothers you." He put his shoe off and Caitlin examined his foot thoroughly. She knew he was a bit of an hypochondriac, but in a nice way. "Everything is fine, Dr. McKay, nothing broken, nothing sprained, you're a lucky man, hit by an elephant and nothing happened."

She smiled at him and he returned her smile:" Okay, I cancel the elephant. It's just a messy day, I have a lot of work, important work, but can I do it? No, we had to play the delivery boy for the kitchen today and when I carried one of those heavy wooden boxes, I get a splinter in my palm, here, see it? A big one." He held his right hand out.

Caitlin surpressed a laughter, turned a shining light on, grasped a forceps and took his hand under the light. "Let me see, hold still, this won't take long. So you aren't looking forward to the party?" She grasped the splinter with the forceps and pulled it out. "Ouch! That hurts. Oh you're already finished? That was quick. Yes of course I'm looking forward to it. We had really fun last year and the food was excellent. You'll see, it will be wonderful. By the way, how is Dr. Keller? Recovered from ….you know, the last party?"

Caitlin laughed: "Yes, completely. But you can ask her by herself, she is in the next room." McKay stood up: "I guess I'll do that. See you Dr. Summer." He swirled around and ran into Col. Sheppard. "Wohoo Rodney, not so fast. What are you doing here? Major Lorne is waiting for you." Caitlin giggled whilst Rodney grumbled again: "For your information, I had a splinter in my hand. And why I'm flying with Major Lorne? What you're doing here? You aren't looking ill at all."

Sheppard looked amused: "For your information, Rodney, I'm having some strings pulling out of my skin, so that beats your splinter, right? And somebody has to fly when I'm here, right again?" He smiled broadly and McKay waved his hand: "You're always better, he? But it was a big splinter, ask Dr. Summer. Okay, I'm out of here." He went through the door muttering to himself: " This isn't my day."

Caitlin looked at John and smiled cheeky: "So Colonel, you want to get rid of your stitches? Then drop your pants and sit down. I'll just get armed." John stepped over to the couch, passing her he whispered: "You're a pleasure-seeking woman, Linnie." He stripped his pants off and sat down. Over Caitlins face spread a big grin, she walked towards him, scissors and forceps in her gloved hands, looking straight into his sparkling eyes: " I confess, I love a good striptease, but I guess I'll won't see more." John smiled:" No, that's all for now, honey."

Caitlin stood in front of him, removed the medical strip that covered the wound and pulled the first string. He felt her soft touch on his thigh, her proximity, sensed her delicious scent, and the early morning came into his mind: "Linnie, you don't have to be so careful." Caitlin didn't look up and mumbled:"I don't wanna hurt you, John." Sheppard sizzled:"You don't, quite the opposite sweetheart." Now she figured what he meant and smirked as her fingertips ran softly over his thigh, up and up.

John caught her wrist: "You're a little minx, but I'll pay you back." He leant forward, brushing tiny kisses on her decollete, a soft tremor ran through her body. Caitlin pulled away: "That's not fair, John. Okay, I'll behave myself. For a nonpublic-hugging-kissing guy you're very perky." He smiled brightly at her, grabbed her waist, drawing her closer again: "I see nobody in here, just you and me. Mmhm, you taste good and your perfume, I like it, sensing it the whole morning."

His lips brush gently over her neck, Caitlin closed her eyes, enjoying his tender touches for a moment before she forced herself back to work: " No wonder you sensing it, it's your jacket." She pulled the last string and placed herself on the couch, watching him. John put his pants on and settled down aside her: "I already noticed that by myself. Did you wear it the whole night or what?"

Caitlin looked down, regarding her feet and smiled archly: "The whole night and nothing else, felt good. I'm foolish, I know." A slight rush rose over her face, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tilted her head to peek at him. John brought his mouth near her ear and whispered softly: "You're not foolish, just sweet. I like the thought of my jacket on your bare skin. Maybe you can do this with my other clothes too?" He nibbled her earlob and Caitlin shivered. "If you want to smell like roses, of course. You're crazy John, I love you for this." She stroked gently over his face and a warm, happy feeling streamed through her.

John said nothing, but the soft glance in his eyes spoke for itself. He brushed a kiss on her cheek and stood up: "I have to go now Linnie. Pick up some royals, a real queen and her two insisted that I catch them." Caitlin eyebrow shot up. John shrugged his shoulders and smirked: "Hey I'm innocent, obviously they like me." Caitlin glanced at him: "Innocent he? I'll bet on the daughters, requesting specially you. I wonder why?"

He grinned and Caitlin laughed:"Okay, don't answer it. I don't wanna know." His grin widened and he shoved both hands through his hair, trying to squirm out of the situation. Her body began to tingle - she loved his boyish attitude. "Elizabeth invited them, because they're one of our favorite trade partners. They will stay until tomorrow. I'll bet they have a lot luggage and several servants. Well I'll take Ronon with me, as my case-bearer."

Caitlin laughed heartly:"Don't let him hear this or you stand alone with all the baggage." John had a big smile on his face when he replied: "No I won't tell him. Okay, I'm out of here. I'll pick you up at six. Bye Linnie." John gave her a last slight kiss and left the room. Caitlin watched him leaving and smiled, she was so looking forward to this evening.

It was almost six o'clock, Caitlin stood in the bathroom, just wearing a strapless lace-bra and lace panties, giving her hair the finishing touch. She looked satisfied in the mirror. You did it Linnie, just in time. She'd just a slight of make-up applied, her long chestnut brown hair was nochalantly pinned up, held by a silver barrett, some loose curly strands play around her face, underlining her delicate skin.

Caitlin rushed into the bedroom, slipped into her dress and her shoes almost at once and made a face. It's been a while since she had worn high heels, but it was an absolute must this evening. She wanted to look perfect and was glad she brought the dress and shoes along - like her mother always preached to her, a woman should be prepared for every situation.

Caitlin went towards the great mirror in her bedroom, struggling with the zipper of her silken snug dress, wrenching and twisting her arms on her back, but couldn't close him entirily. A curse slipped over her lips a sailor would be proud of. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Don't be nervous, Linnie. Everything will be fine. God, the last time she felt so nerveous was on her graduation ball.

Caitlin took a last scrutinizing look in the mirror, turned around, smiling to herself. You don't look bad at all, Linnie. The iridescent midnight blue silk built a nice contrast to her emerald green eyes, it was a simple off-the-shoulder dress with a small halterneck strap, three-quarter-length, two long side-slits on the left and right, underlining perfectly her curves. Yes, she was satisfied with her reflection. Only this darn zipper. Okay, give it a last try Linnie.

Just in that moment she heard a knock on the door and Sheppards voice: "You're ready Linnie? I'm coming in." The door opened and John entered the room. Caitlin turned around:"You're just in time John. I could use some help, I can't close the zipper enterily…well, look at this handsome, attractive man." Her eyes slid over his dark blue suit, he wore a white shirt and a blue tie under it and looked incredible good. Caitlin smiled amused, his dark thick hair was wild as always and his tie knot was a bit crookedly, but this increased his attractivity.

John moved closer and stopped behind her, regarding her thoroughly, his eyes wander with infinite slowness over her body, admiring her elegant outfit, which show off her exciting shapes. His body began to tingle at her sight. He looked over her shoulder into the mirror, a bright smile flitted over his face, his eyes glancing proudly at her: "Talking of attractive, look at this pretty woman. Linnie, you're beautiful." Caitlin blushed and laughed faintly: "Thank you, I love to hear that. Can you close the zipper for me please?"

She felt the touch of his hands on the bare skin of her back and shivered. She also felt his lips, brushing over her back and her shoulders, nuzzling her neck. "What are you doing John?" she asked, but bent her head forward at the same time to give him better access.

John wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer, still caressing her neck and shoulders. He whispered softly: "I can't help it Linnie. You're so tempting, you taste and smell so good, I could eat you right here. Maybe we could skip the party, what do you think?" His hands slid down her dress, reach the long side-slits, his fingertipps stroke tenderly the bare skin of her thighs. Caitlin shivered by every tender touch of him, she leant back, molding into his frame, her body fit perfectly against his, as if made to be there. His hands went up again, stroking her belly and her rib cage, she felt hot waves of desire rushing through her body, her pulse raised up and she panted for breath.

She reached behind her to find his neck, tilting her head back as she brought his face down and wisphered back, her voice a seducive invitation: "I love you, just kiss me." John pulled her closer and his mouth took hers. Hot. Hungry. Passionately. Caitlin turned around, her body melted into his, her arms sliding around his neck, her fingers brushing the nape of his neck intimately, creeping into his hair while she met his ravenous hunger with her own.

He couldn't kiss her and not touch her smooth, slinky body. Without conscious thought, one hand slid over her rib cage, and up to cup the soft weight of her breast in his palm. Just the slight contact brought him such deep pleasure it bordered on pain. His other hand stroke over her bare shoulder, feeling her soft skin, crawling down her back over the curve of her spin and further to her firm bottom. Caitlin moaned softly, arching into his hand, pushing closer, rubbing her body against his. His body went into overdrive, his heart slamming in his chest and his pants growing uncomfortably tight.

John mobilized all his will power and forced his body away from hers, gasping heavily for air. "You're driving me over the edge Linnie." His eyes met hers, sinking into a deep green whirling ocean of passion. "I know." She whispered softly. He stroked slightly over her cheekbone: "We have to go, it would look weird when we don't show up." Caitlin brushed a kiss on his lips and turned around to take a look in the mirror, smiling at his reflection: "Just give me a minute, because right now everyone would see at first glance that a hot man almost seduced me."

She rearranged her hair and straighten out her dress. Caitlin heaved a deep sigh, turned towards him, looking right into his wonderful hazel green eyes: "Okay my handsome man, I'm ready for the party. We can go, after your tie knot sits straight." She adjusted his tie, moved one step back, tilting her head and eyed him up:"John Sheppard, you're the best looking man this evening, I'll better keep an eye on you."

A bright smile appeared on her face, making her eyes shiny, she was brimming over with life. The laughter in her voice went right into his heart, churning his insides, let him feel blithe and happy. It wasn't just that she made his body tighten and every cell come alive, it went deeper than that. He couldn't deny it anymore, he loved her – she was everything he ever had dreamt of. John laid his arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze, his voice sounded a bit hoarse: "Come on Linnie, let's join the party." He took her hand and they left her quarter.

They enter the transport chamber and Caitlin chose the level to the infirmary. John startled: "Wrong level, sweetheart." Caitlin smirked at him:"No, I gave someone my promise to pop in before the party and I keep my promises." His eyebrow shot up, but then a slow smile crossed his face. He could imagine who this would be. They entered the infirmary and Caitlin walked down the floor heading for Mike Perrys room, and rushed in. "How is my favorite patient doing today?"

Sgt. Perry looked up and smiled brightly. "Hey Doc, you don't forget it. That's nice! Wow, look at you, did I have a beautiful doctor or what?" Caitlin laughed and stepped closer: "Thanks for the compliment, Sergeant Perry. And how could I forget you?" Perry grinned:"I knew, you got a faible for me, Dr. Summer. You look really gorgeous, too bad I have to lay here. We would dance them into the ground. Colonel Sheppard is a lucky man."

John leant against the door frame and smiled amused at Perry. He roamed closer and his arm curled Caitlins waist: "Oh I'm, Sergeant. Perry. You aren't flirting with my date, aren't you?" Perry smiled cheeky, enjoying the welcome change: "Hey Colonel Sheppard. Yes I do and if I could stand on my two feet, you had to watch out,….Sir!" John laughed heartly: "Cheeky, Sergeant. Don't carry it too far. Wait until you're on duty again." Perry joined the laughter and Caitlin shook amused her head: "Guys, you are impossible. But I'm really sorry, you can't join us, Sergeant Perry. I have a bad conscience."

Perry smiled broadly at her:"Don't worry about me. I have everything planned. Sister Julie will harries the buffet for us and Sister Carol organizes the music, you'll see we have fun in here." His eyes sparkle amusingly and his grin widened, Caitlin and John couldn't help it, they burst with laughter. "I'm sure you will, Sergeant. Okay, we have to go now. See you tomorrow and I want to hear everything about your private party then." Caitlin said.

Sheppard waved at Perry and smiled: "Bye Sergeant, have fun with the nurses." They left the room hearing Sgt. Perrys voice: "I will, Colonel, have fun yourself."

They reach the feasthall and Caitlin took a deep breath. John looked at her:"What is it, Linnie? Nervous?" She smiled faintly:"Yes a bit, and excited. I know they will watch and talk." His lips curl up to an arch smile:"You still can be my secret love, if you prefer that." Caitlin laughed and nugded him: "Hey, forget it, John Sheppard. I got the feeling, Mike Perry infected you. I was just foolish for a moment, let them talk, who cares." John kissed her briefly and said: "That's my girl. Come on, let's face the crowd."

The party had already started and Caitlin was overwhelmed by the mass of people, the music, the wonderful decorated and illuminated hall and the cheery atmosphere. Everybody had fun, laughter filled the room, the buffet was well-frequented and some people were dancing. All wore their best clothes, it was a feast for the eyes.

Caitlin beamed, a smile alightend her face and her eyes began to gleam. "It's wonderful John, isn't it?" she whispered. John sqeezed her hand and gave her an encouraging smile:"Yes it is. Come on Linnie, let's see if we could find some familiar faces." He dug a way through the people, dragging her with him. Caitlin was so excited, her heart was thumping like mad, she wrapped her fingers tighter around his, the feel of his warm hand soothed her a bit.

A lot of eyes were focused on them. Everybody knew the military leader of Atlantis and showing up with him together, she knew people would start talking. Caitlin lifted her chin and tried to ignore the prying eyes, rebuking herself. Don't be so nervous Linnie. You're an adult woman, so act like one.

"Col. Sheppard, nice to see you and nice to see you too, Dr. Summer. I'll hope you have fun this evening." Elizabeth Weir welcomed them. Caitlin smiled and glanced at her. Her elegant simple sea green dress in contrast to her dark hair adulated her, she looked wonderful this evening,

Elizabeths gaze slid over John and Caitlin, drawing her own conclucions. She'd have some presumptions the last weeks, every time she saw them together. Johns unusual request of this morning crossed her mind and she smiled to herself. Now she knew the reason, well they made a nice couple, why not.

John had noticed Elizabeths momentary glimpse, felt Caitlins uncertainty and squeezed her hand again. "Thanks Elizabeth, we will. And let me say you look wonderful this evening." He smiled brightly and Elizabeth laughed: "Charming like always, thank you John. I'll return your compliment to both of you. You look great together. Isn't it a wonderful party? Such a shame the Daedalus couldn't make it in time, they have some techniqual issues and will be able to come soonest in a month or two."

"I heard about it. I'm so sorry they miss the party. I was so looking forward to see them here today." Caitlin replied. "Yes, I agree. It's not the same without them. Colonel Caldwell and I have our problems sometimes, but he and his crew should be celebrating with us." John mentioned. They had a desultory conversation until Elizabeth discovered some new guests, entering the hall. "Excuse me, but I have to welcome our royal guests, they just arrived. I'll see you two later, have fun."

Caitlin turned her head curious around, to catch a glimpse at the important guests. She saw three women, wearing wonderful medieval dresses. "This are the two princesses with her mother the queen, I picked up today." Caitlin caught Johns voice near her ear. She turned her head back, looking at him: "Aha, so these are the aforementioned daughters who are so interested in you. But I must admit, they are very pretty and their dresses look gorgeous." A charming smile flitted across his face, his mesmerizing eyes resting tender on her and his voice deepened: "Yes, but not nearly as beautiful as you, Linnie."

Caitlin laughed faintly: "Thank you, John. You always know what to say. I'm wondering where you learned that?" She looked amused at him and he flashed a small grin at her: "I'm a natural talent honey. Come on, I discovered Ronon and the others, standing at the bar over there." They continue their way through the crowd, exchanging a few words with known people here and there and finally reach the bar.

Ronon welcomed them with a big smile: "Hey buddy, hello Caitlin." Caitlin regarded him and smiled:" Hi Ronon, nice suit, different but you look great." Ronon made a face and she swallowed her upcoming laughter. "Yeah, I thought why not. But I'm glad when I can wear my normal clothes again, believe me. You two are late, what took you so long?" His smile widened.

John shot a glance at him: "We made a short visit by Sgt. Perry in the infirmary. Carson, you know there is a private party running?" He smiled broadly at Dr. Beckett and Carson returned his smile. "Yes I heard something about it. I'm glad when I can release Perry. He gives my nurses the dingbats, crazy young man. Nice to see you two. You look absolutly lovely, my dear. I hope you'll give me a dance this evening." Caitlin smiled brightly: "Thanks Dr. Beckett. And I would love to dance with you." Even as she turned over to Dr. McKay, she heard someone calling her name. "Linnie, huhu." Caitlin looked over her shoulder.

Dr. Jennifer Keller and Dr. Mary Jones plow a path through the people, wild waving. John smiled amused:"Let me guess, these are your friends Mary and Jennifer, right?" Caitlin laughed:" Oh yes, this two crazy nuts belong to me." The two women reach the group and Mary smiled around:"Hi, nice to see you all. Linnie you look great."

Caitlin looked at Mary and chuckled: "You too Mary, I admire your guts. Nobody else would dare to wear such a bright red snug dress except you. You look gorgeous." And Caitlin was right, it was a saucy dress, but in contrast to her deep black long hair just stunning. Jennifer, wearing a white shift dress, chuckled:"Believe me, there were enough who registrated this already."

Mary scowled at her friend and turned back to Caitlin: "Thanks Linnie. Don't you wanna introduce us, honey? Hi everybody, this is Jennifer Keller and I'm Mary Jones." Caitlin laughed and introduced her friends to Ronon and Dr. McKay. "I don't need to introduce you to or Col. Sheppard, right?" Caitlin shot a glance at her friends. Mary smiled broadly and countered: "No, you don't. I recognize my chief although without his uniform. Nice suit, Dr. Beckett." She turned over to John. "We met briefly yesterday. Nice to see you again, Col. Sheppard."

Her eyes slid over him, regarding him from head to toe and her smile widened: "Nice indeed!" Caitlin rolled her eyes: "Mary can't you just say hello like a normal person?" Jennifer was already chatting with Dr. McKay. She turned her head and replied unasked: "No Linnie, you knew the old saw: You can't make a silk purse out of a sows ear." She smiled from ear to ear. A roar of laughter went up, Mary tried to look huffy, but it failed and she joined in the laughter.

"I like your friends, Linnie." John smiled amused and Caitlin giggled: "You never get bored in their company, believe me." They ordered something to drink, Teyla showed up to join them and the whole group chat and laugh a lot the next two hours.

Mary nudged Jennifer: "I'm hungry, let's storm the buffet, what do you think Jen?" Jennifer grabbed Marys arm:"Good idea, I'm starving. Let's go. You're coming with us Linnie?" Caitlin took Marys other arm: "Why not? Anybody else? What is with you John?" Sheppard looked at her: "Not now, I join you later when I finished my beer. Go, I'll find you." He blinked at her and the three women set off for the buffet.

They filled their plates, found a free table and sat down. Jennifer peeked at Caitlin: "You look happy, girl." Caitlin leant back and smiled: "Is that so obvious? You should have seen me before he picked me up. I was so nervous. It's been a while since my last date and then all the people here. I knew they would look and talk, but he was wonderful. I feel safe and comfortable in his presence. Yes I'm very happy, Jen."

Mary laid one hand on her arm, squeezing her: "We're glad for you, Linnie. You look great together, he is really nice and oh my, he is good looking, specially this evening. Well, speak of the devil and the devil shows up. Look who join us?" Sheppard, Ronon and Carson walked over and sat down. Mary scowled on Ronons plate. "Wow, big man, big appetite or what? I would need three days to eat that bulk of food." Ronon grinned, said nothing and started eating.

Caitlin stared on Johns fully laden plate and giggled: "How can you eat so much and stay slim?" John smiled boldly: "I have a high energy consumption and I do a lot of sport." Jennifer nearly snorted her wine of her nose when she tried to contain her laughter. John gave her an innocent look and his eyebrow shot up: "What's so funny? I meant running." Mary smiled and shook her head: "Look at her, Colonel Sheppard. A face like an angel and such dirty thoughts in her mind. Tztztz Jen, you're so bad company for me." The whole table burst with laughter.

Rodney joined them, his plate was also brimful. He placed himself next to Sheppard and looked around: "Let me guess, I missed all the fun like always, right?" John regarded his plate and answered: "Well when you spend an hour at the buffet, what do you expect? Didn't they told me there was citrus on that chicken?" Rodney stared on his plate and then to Sheppard. "They said that? I asked them extra and they said no. Are you sure?"

John smirked and the others started to chuckle. Rodney frowned at him and snarled: " This was a joke right? Haha, very funny. You just don't realize how dangerous such an allergy can be." John laughed:"Well in that case you have enough doctors here at the table to save you, Rodney." The others laughed too, McKay made a face at him, waved and dedicated his attention on his plate.

Time marched on, it was a pleasant evening. When Mary and Jennifer went dancing, Carson turned to Caitlin and asked: "Shall we dance too Caitlin? You don't mind John?" Sheppard smiled amused:"Of course not Carson. Come on, let us see how good a scotsman dance." Caitlin and Carson left the table and Rodney scowled at John: "So you got yourself a girlfriend."

John raised his eyebrow and smirked:"Yes Rodney. Are you jealous or did I need your promission first?" McKay screwed his face up:"No that was just a statement." He snapped his fingers:" But that's good, you know. Maybe for once some of us will have his chance, now you aren't longer available."

Ronon leant back, folded his arms over his broad chest and grinned at McKay:"I have enough chances, can't complain." John laughed loudly and Rodney stood up: "I have enough of you two buggers. I'll go, taking a second round on the buffet." He walked away, leaving Ronon and John laughing behind.

Carson came back, sat down and asked:"What's with Rodney? He looked grumpy, let me guess you two jumped on him again. You can't leave it, can't you?" John smiled broadly: "No, it's too much fun teasing him and he ask for it." The smile faded from his face:"What are you doing here? I thought you were dancing with Caitlin?" Carson took a sip of his wine and answered:"Yes I was and then Major Lorne came, asking for a dance and so I'm here."

John grasped his beer, took a sip and wrenched his neck to take a look on the dance floor. "Why don't you dance with her, John?" Carson asked. "Dancing was never one of my favorites. Is that Evan coming to our table?" Major Lorne came over, a beer in his hand and placed himself next to Carson. "I need a break, but hey great party, isn't it?"

John stared at him: "Hi Evan, where is Caitlin?" Evan looked at him:"Who?" Carson nudged him:"He meant Dr. Summer." Lorne looked at Sheppard:"Oh, now I know who you mean. She is dancing with Chuck." John stood up, overlooking the big smiles of the others: "I guess I'll take a look on the dancefloor."

Sheppard distinguished Caitlin and Chuck among the crowd and cut himself a way through the dancing people. The music changed into a slow soft rythm when he reached them. "Sorry Chuck, but this is my dance." John demanded friendly, Chuck smiled and quit the field.

Caitlin looked at him, smiling brightly: "Look who is on the dancefloor?" John took her in his arms. "Well, you forced me to, didn't you? Dancing with half of the men here. Now, who had to keep an eye on whom, he?" he whispered in her ear as they dance closely. Caitlin chuckled: "Are you jealous, John? And don't overstate so much, I was only dancing with three men. I thought if I stay long enough on the dance floor, maybe you will show up sooner or later, and it worked."

John looked in her sparkling eyes and laughed faintly: "What if your plan hadn't worked out?" Her hands stroke over his chest: "In that case I'd returned to you after Chuck, what do you think of me? I missed you John and it felt good dancing with you, I just wish we were alone." She enjoyed dancing with him, the closeness of his body, feeling his heat, inhaling his arousing scent – Caitlin wished, all people would disappear, so she could cuddle tighter against him, touch him, taste him.

John bent his head until his lips brush her ear:"Then we would do more than dancing, honey. Wait until the firework is over, then you can dance again with me, alone." The low, carressing note in his voice wrapped around her like a velvet blanket.

Caitlin closed her eyes, the music, the smooth motions of the dance and the close proximity of the man she loved were dragging her away, she felt inebriated and happy. "That sounds very tempting, we can't escape right now, I suppose?" Caitlin whispered enticingly, glanced at him, her eyes glowing in a deep green, fierly, seductive, full of promises.

John looked at her and his gaze locked with hers - he was drowning in her eyes. Suddenly aware of her - her mouth just inches away from his, her full satin lips were so seductive, the feel of her voluptuous body in his arms – deep rich desire flew through his veins, his blood started to pound and he felt the urgent need to kiss her.

"Come on Linnie. I need some fresh air." He whispered hoarse at her, took her hand and they left the dance floor heading for the terrace. The evening air was refreshing and cooled him slowly down. John breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Caitlin: "Sorry honey, but a few seconds later and I would have kissed you in the middle of the dance floor."

Caitlin smiled tenderly at him: "I know, John. Now then we'd given them really something to talk. It's alright, I don't need audience, when you kiss me." She shivered slightly and he drew her closer, she leant her back against him as he wrapped his arms around her: " Let's go back inside, you're freezing."

Caitlin shook her head, snuggling against him: "No, not anymore and it's wonderful here. Isn't it time for the firework?" John peeked on his watch. "It's almost eleven. They will start in a few minutes. Come on, I'll make sure we'll have a good view." John led her to the railing, took his suit coat off and laid it around her shoulders.

The terrace was bulging with people, when the firework started and the sky sparkled and gleamed in any shade of colours, diving Atlantis in a bright, surreal light. The city appeared to be a place of lights and color, a palace with thousand secrets like in the Arabian Nights.

Caitlin was overwhelmed by this sight. She glanced at John and clasped his hand, leaning spontaneous against his shoulder and whispered: "It is beautiful, isn't it?" John wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Feeling her smooth warm body, seeing her so blitheful and happy – he didn't care what's going on around him, he just felt lucky. "You're beautiful Linnie and I'm happy I found you." He whispered softly, Caitlin answered him by cuddling closer against him, savouring this special moment.

The last rocket died down, John and Caitlin wait until the common rush passed by and move slowly forward. "Come on Linnie, let's go inside for a last drink before we leave the party. I'll want to be alone with you." He requested soft-spoken, Caitlin showed her accordance by squeezing his hand and they went back inside.

John ordered himself another beer and a glass of wine for Caitlin, when the others join them. Carson was in a sentimental mood. "This is such a great evening, let's drink to us, my friends. I'm so lucky tonight, I wish my mother could see that. Such a nice heartily person, my mom, if she could see me with all of you, would make her very happy. I'm sure she would love you all, even you Rodney. She has such a big heart. Cheers, my dear friends."

McKay frowned at Beckett and grumbled:"What are you trying to say? I'm a nice, sociable person. You just didn't have discovered this yet." A roar of laughter went up and Carson countered: "I know Rodney, but why are you hiding it so well? I hear you beefing and grousing the whole day, but I love you anyway my friend." He laid one arm around Rodneys shoulder, squeezing him. McKay made a face: "Yeah I like you too, you crazy scots-man. Gosh! Now I'm getting sentimental too, must be the alcohol." The laughter increased.

Elizabeth added them, a bright smile flitted over her face: "Now you're all in a good mood. I would say the party is a complete success, isn't it?" Everybody agree with her and Elizabeth turned to Sheppard: "I'm sorry to disturb you John. But our royals are complaining you haven't spoken a word to them the whole evening. They're about to leave and I thought, you can chat with them while you lead them to their quarters. In that way you can kill two birds with one stone."

Sheppard answered: "Sure why not?" He turned over to Caitlin: "I'm right back, won't take long." Caitlin smiled brightly at him:"Take your time, I'm in good company." She watched him leaving and turned back to the others.

Twenty minutes later John returned, his eyes slid over the crowd, searching for Caitlin. A number of people had already left the party, it was easy to overview the rest. He discovered her together with Teyla, sitting at a table. Sheppard crossed the short distance and lay his hands on Caitlins shoulders. She felt his warm touch and bent her head back:"Hi, you're back, great. Teyla and I needed a rest, so we sat down."

Teyla looked at John and smiled: "We were just talking about marcets and I told her we got a few nice ones here on several planets. When we'll have the opportunity, we two want to visit the one or other." John nodded his approval. "Good idea will like it, Linnie."

Teyla stretched her body, stood up and smirked: "I always have good ideas John, you know that. Well, I guess I have enough for today, I need some sleep. Let's see where Holland and the others hiding, so I can say good bye." She looked around and discovered her people. "Oh, found them. Then I'm out of here, I wish you two a good night." She left the table, waving lazily one hand.

Caitlin got also on her feet and swirled around to John, an eager smile crossed her face: "So, what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" John bent his head and whispered softly in her ear: "Come with me, sweetheart and I'll show you." The smooth, seductive sound in his voice stroke in a caress over her skin, Caitlin shivered. Her hand slid in his and they left the hall, stepping in the next transporter.

Caitlin cuddled against him and asked:" So tell me, my place or your place? I always wanted to ask this." John laid his arm around her shoulder and smiled mischiveous:"You'll see." Caitlin looked curious around when they arrived. She never was on this floor before and asked him about it. "Here are the guest rooms," he answered and led her to the end of the floor.

"Wait a minute, please." Caitlin stopped him, her feet were killing her. She took her shoes off, wearing them in her hand and sighed: "Much better. Why are we here, John? Stop tantalizing me." John smiled secretily at her: "Don't get out of patience Linnie! We're almost there." He stopped at the last door and opened it.

Caitlin entered the room, moved a few steps forward and stopped, rooted to the spot, her shoes just slid out of her hands and fell on the took a breath, forced air through her lungs whilst her gaze slid through the room. This quarter was more exclusive and larger than the normal ones. She dug her toes into the soft, thick carpet. A single red rose and cooled champagne stood on a table, soft music played in the background and in the middle of the room stood an inviting double bed. Lots of candles lit up the room, bathing him in a soft, smooth light.

John tossed his jacket and tie on a chair and moved closer. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the nape of her neck: "Do you like my surprise?" Caitlin blinked back the tears she felt burning so close. She could barely speak around the lump in her throat. "It's just wonderful. I love you John."

She cuddled against him, tilting her head back, so she could look at him. John glanced at her - seeing her sweet tender smile, the love to him in her bleary eyes - a rush of emotions flew through his body right into his heart, that it hurts. He swung her around so her body was directly in front of his, framed her face with both hands and bent his head, his mouth moving over hers, back and forth, tiny teasing kisses designed to drive her crazy. Caitlin circled his waist and moved closer, demanding more. "That's not fair", she murmured against his lips. "Kiss me John, please."

John kissed her, very soft, very gentle, laying his heart and soul in his kiss, all his feelings for her, he couldn't declare with words. Caitlin melted in his arms, drowning in his kiss, feeling his complete turmoil of emotions so clearly, her heart ached and she was on a verge of tears again. He looked at her, his thumb stroked over her cheek, wiping off one little tear:"Hey what is it, sweetheart?" His low, soft voice caress her. Caitlin smiled brightly at him: "Nothing, I'm just happy John, that's all."

She peeked at the table, raised one eyebrow and smirked: "Champagne? Do you intend to open it? If yes, let's pop the bottle and start the party, honey." Her eyes sparkle delightly at him, a ripple of laughter left her throat, she swirled around and went over at the table, her fingers stroke softly over the rose petals. John followed her, smiling to himself and opened the bottle, filling two glasses, giving her one. "Cheers, Linnie."

Caitlin drank a sip of champagne and touched the rose again: "I love roses. She is beautiful. That's really nice of you, John." He suddenly looked a bit lost. "Well, I thought you would like it." She smiled tender at him: "I love it. And I love men with a sense of romance." Then her smile faded slowly away. "Doesn't we got in trouble if we stay in here? I mean, this isn't a normal quarter right?"

John smiled mischevious: "No we don't. I've had take care of it." There was his boyish attitude again, that popped out occasionally and was so endearing to her. "How did you manage that?" Caitlin asked. He squirmed and ruffled his hair. "Well, I just told Elizabeth I need a room for a surprise. She was so nice not to ask further questions." He dismissed the subject with a wave of his hand. "It's a nice room, isn't it?"

Caitlin was deeply touched, he hadn't spared no efforts for this evening and asking Elizabeth was certainly a difficult part for him. A rush of love flew through her right into her heart and her stomach made a slow somersault. She curled her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. "Yes it is a nice room. I love you for doing this for me, John." She kissed him again and stepped back.

"You even thought of the music. Maybe I can persuade you to dance with me again, a very private dance?" She swayed her hips as her hand reached behind her head to open the barette. Her long silk hair spilled from the knot and cascaded down her back. Caitlin glanced at him, desire darkened her emerald green eyes and a seducive smile played around her mouth.

John regarded her, his eyes slid slowly over her slinky shape, noting her tempting curves, her smoothly swaying hips all sweet invitation to him, the candle lights dipping her in a soft glance, her wonderful hair framed her pretty face, her burning eyes, her sinful mouth – she was pure temptation.

Caitlin tripped with light steps towards him. Her hands slid over his shirt and she felt the muscles beneath. Feeling his heatened body, sensing his manly scent increased her arousal. Her arms crept up, circling his neck, she pressed her body against his, her hips still swaying in a lazy rhythm and whispered: "Dance with me and kiss me, John."

Her mellowing voice crawl under his skin, the smooth motions of her hot, exciting body against his stirred his blood up, strengthened his stark desire for her. His body responded and adjusted to her moves all by his own, swaying in perfect harmony with hers.

John bent his head to kiss her, her eyes took on a slow, sensual burn that caused a heated meltdown to his inside. His palm curled around the nape of her neck to drag her closer, fingers twisting in the wealth of her soft, silk hair so he could pull back her head to the perfect angle, to give his mouth access to her.

Her lips were warm and soft and seemed to melt beneath his. He teased her with his tongue, running over the seam of her lips and sank deep into the sweet heat of her mouth. Caitlin moaned softly, pushing her body against him, her hands slip to his shoulder, fingers digging in his muscles. She felt burning heat as hot waves ran through her body, setting every cell on fire, eaten her up.

John drew her so close there was barely room for clothes between them. Her mouth was velvet heat, her tongue tangling with his, heightening his pleasure. Need was hot and greedy, clawing at his gut and spreading lower, racing through his veins with a kind of voracious hunger to harden his body into an intolerable ache. He shook with desire. He felt starved for her. With a ferocious need to just hold her to him forever.

"I want you, Linnie. I need to feel your skin under my hands, now." He whispered against her ear, his lips brush down her throat, devouring her neck, his teeth scraping sofltly over her skin, teasing her. Caitlin felt his hands on her back, hearing the soft hiss of a zipper. She pulled out of his arms, went one step back, raising her hands to her neck to open the loop of her small neckholder. Her dress slid down to the floor, she stepped out of it so that she stood in front of him wearing just her bra and panties.

John swallowed hard, he had dreamed of her smooth body, but the sight of her soft breast encased in her lace bra, brought a rush of desire so strong it shook him. Caitlin couldn't look away from his gaze, her breath caught in her throat. Her desire past any point she'd ever been before. She just wanted to give herself to him, give herself up to the pleasures his mouth, teeth, tongue, hands and body could give her. She wanted him for herself with almost a desperation.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, her voice low and sensual. Holding her gaze, she slowly began to peel off her underwear, dropping it on the floor. Caitlin lifted her chin, as his hazel green eyes shifted to inspect her naked body. His gaze slid over her full well-formed breasts to the tucked-in waist and flat belly, then lower until she saw him still, his breath stopped abruptly, his tongue touching suddenly dry lips. She loved the shudder that went through his body, the lust that darkened his eyes by the sight of her smooth and soft body.

"You're beautiful, Linnie," his voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "I have dreamt of you, but my fantasies don't even come close to the real thing." The warm light of the candles surrounded her, her skin glow in a golden shimmer. She stood there, holding out her hand: "Touch me, John." The curring note in her voice underlined her invitation. A roaring started in his head and consumed him. He enveloped her hand in his and tugged until her body was against his.

His hands slid over her naked body, soft caressing touches, enlighting hot flames on her skin, her whole body burned for his. John twisted his fingers in her long, curled hair, his mouth took possession of hers, he kissed her ravenously, pressing his aching groin against her soft belly, the sensation of her skin and lush curves pushed him to the edge of control.

Her hands slid down his neck to his shirt, slipping the buttons open one by one. "You have too many clothes on, John." she complained. Reluctant to break their kiss, his teeth tease at her lower lip. He raised his head, taking just enough time to pull his shirt over his head an toss it aside. Before he could reach for her again her palm slid over the front of his slacks. His body shuddered at the sudden heat and friction as she rubbed him through the material.

"Way too many clothes," she emphasized, looking up into his eyes. He was lost and he knew it. Each brush of her fingers against the bulge sent another shudder of pleasure through his body. His reaction aroused her. Her entire body tingled, pulsed with life, was aware only of him. Slowly, loving the expression on his face, she unzipped his pants, pulling it down.

John helped her, rid himself of the rest of his clothes, carelessly dropping them and Caitlin found herself staring in awe at his heavy erection. The breath rushed from her lungs and a soft moan escaped. She allowed her gaze to drift over his naked body, inch by slow inch. "I wanna feel your hands on me, Linnie." His voice was so hoarse, so rough, she felt a tremor run down her spine.

Her hands slid over his muscly body, caressing and teasing him at once. She cupped his sac in her palms, shaped the thick shaft, her fingers stroke in along caress over him, the heat was astounding. John groaned deeply by her touch, loosing all control, he lowered his mouth to her nipple. A strangled groan escaped her as she arched her body into his, one hand stroking down the silken length of him while the other clutched his hair. Her breathing turned ragged.

He used his tongue, stroking as he suckled, wringing gasp of pleasure from her. His hands slid up the inside of her thigh, knuckles brushing the sensitive bare mound between her legs. She was so moist and ready and he hadn't even gotten started. "I could eat you alive, Linnie." She pressed her body close to him. "Then do it, John. Now." He lifted her easily into his arms, lowering her to the bed, his body stretched out beside hers, his hand covered the perfection of that soft mound. He leant over her to catch the next sob of excitement with his lips as he slowly sank one finger into her inviting wet channel.

Her body jerked and a soft cry escaped, heat spread through her body, her blood pounded through her veins, her breasts swollen and her nipples tighten, yearning and longing for his touch. He tugged at her lower lip with his teeth, his tongue shaping the curves and sucking slightly while she moaned softly. His hand cupped her breast, stroking her softly, twirling tender her nipple. Linnie felt his heavy erection, thick and hard, pressed against her thigh, and another needy moan escaped.

John shifted, lowered his mouth to her breast, his tongue swept over her nipple, a curling flame seemed to sink through her skin to rush straight to her groin. Her muslces clamped around his fingers. Her skin was softer than he'd ever imagined. "You're so beautiful Linnie." His lips brush over her skin, his teeth taking tiny nips and his tongue flicked over her body, kissing his way down. She said his name, a breathy aching sound, pleading for him. Her breath came in gasps, her fingers biting his shoulder, her hips shifted continually beneath him.

"You taste so good, I want to have all of you. Everything, Linnie," he whispered against her belly. His hands parted her thighs, leaning close to nuzzle her bare mound, finding her most sensitive spot. Caitlin gasped and another small cry escaped. She was trashing under him, thinking the pleasure was nearly unbearable. "John, I don't think I can take this." He watched her, his gaze hot, his tongue tasting his own lips, his small smile was all knowing: "I think you're going to come apart in my arms, Linnie. Just surrender to me."

He took his time, suckling, licking, driving her to the very edge of control and holding her there. Her body pulsed with arousal, fire raged through her bloodstream and her body wound tighter and tighter. Caitlin was on the verge of insanity. He was desperated for her, yet he didn't take her, didn't fill her or allow her to come when she needed release. He looked so hungry, a dark desire etched deep into the lines of his face.

"John!" She caught his dark hair in her fist and yanked. "Stop torturing me, I want you inside of me, now." The words came out in a plea. John shifted instantly, moving between her legs, thrusting deep into her silken sheath, holding still for a moment, savouring the absolute pleasure of being inside her. She was tight and so damned hot he wasn't certain if he was in paradise or in hell. His breath was ragged, matching hers.

He leaned his head towards hers, his arms bracing him above her, his mouth seeking the sweet addicting taste of hers. He drove deeper into her, long soft strokes as he lifted his head to watch the pleasure bursting through her. Heat and fire lashed at her body, spread and consumed her. Her body melted around his, became part of his. Her fingers dug into his back, once she lifted her head to press a string of kisses along his chest. Each touch drove him closer to insanity. Her fingers brushed his skin, so did the silk of her hair.

Passion raced through his body with the force and heat of a firestorm. Flames licked over his skin and burned through his gut and in his groin as the strokes grew harder and deeper and more forceful. All the while he watched her face, devouring the pleasure washing over her. "I love you Linnie." Her gaze locked with his, dark with sensual need, alighted with so much love, a storm of emotions swept over him, searing his soul. "I love you, John." She gasped his name again, the small helpless plea for release tearing his last thread of control.

He caught her hips in his arms, thrusting harder and harder and taking her so high she couldn't bear it anymore. She heard herself scream, her womb convulsed, sending shock waves ripping through her. He felt her spasm around him and the sensations started somewhere in his toes and slammed through his body with such force, he thought he might not survive the pleasure.

She felt the hot jet of his release filling her, heard his throaty cry mingling with hers. He lay over her, his body shuddering, hot, beads of sweat dampening his hair, his heart pounding through his chest. She lay beneath him fighting to breathe, her body not her own, her hands trembling when she stroked through his dark hair. Her body was still pulsing around his, little aftershocks rocking her, sending tiny electrical charges through her bloodstream.

"I love you so much John." She stroked tender over his back, her lips brush over his shoulder, again and again. He was still buried deep inside her, he lifted his head and kissed the corners of her mouth, his lips brush feather-light over hers. "Me too, Linnie", he murmured softly and kissed her, long and slow and tender.

John eased off his weight of her and slipped reluctantly out of the haven of her body. He rolled over hauling her with him so she was laying on top of him, her head on his shoulder.

He brushed the hair out of her face, fingers lingering on her skin. "You look very satisfied, sweetie. I love the look on your face." Caitlin peeked at him, her fingers tangle in his chest hair as her lips caress his neck. "Yes I'm. I would say, almost an A." She smiled cheeky at him.

"What? You're grading me? Wait you little minx." John started tickling her and Caitlin jerked, screaming and laughing at once. "Stop! It's enough, you won. I'll take it back." She bent over him, her small body covered his, her face was just a breath away from his and her wonderful long hair poured over him like a silken waterfall. "I love you John and I love when you love me like you did. You're all I need."

Caitlin stroked gentle through his dark hair, she loved so much and smothered his face with kisses until she reached his luscious lips. She kissed him, a deep, intensive kiss full of tenderness. He was all she ever wanted, the missing link she was searching for her whole life. She felt beloved, coveted and safe when they were together. She needed him, he was the breath of life for her.

John returned her kiss, she tasted like fire and honey, a combination he couldn't resist. She turned his world upside down and made him feel as if he had everything. As if everything he did was worthwhile. He buried his face in her wonderful hair, overwhelmed of his feelings for her.

Caitlin slid slowly down, laying her head back on his shoulder. She curled her body around his, closed her eyes, loving the feel of his arms around her, of his body beneath hers, legs and arms tangled together. John held her close, watching her. She seemed so fragile and delicate in his arms. He had a much larger frame and was definitly endowed. He remembered how eager and passionate she was for him, her body moving with restless abandon under him - they fit perfectly together, as she was made for him.

He let sleep her an hour before he moved out from under her to go into the bathroom for a short shower. Caitlin woke up because something was different. Still half asleep, she let herself look around the room, most of the candles were burnt down, but the incident moonlight spent enough lightness to recognize every detail.

John stood naked by the window, he looked delicious with his damp messy hair and the small beads of water running into intriguing places. Almost like this morning, she thought. Her eyes slid slowly over his tanned, muscly body and she smiled to herself. His butt was tight and firm and totally sculpted the way she'd always imagined.

Caitlin stretched herself luxurisously, purring like a cat. He turned his head, a slow smile curled his mouth: "Hi Sleepy, you had a good nap?" She smiled back and blew kisses at him: "Yes I have. Don't run away, I'll be right back." She slid smoothly off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. "Why don't you fill the glasses again?"

She didn't wait for his answer and stepped beneath the hot spray of water, allowing it to run over her skin like a downpour of rain. Even something simple like a shower felt sensual at the moment. Caitlin rinsed her hair and wrung it out the best she could. "Here is no sheet."

He turned his head to look at her as she walked naked through the room, her long hair slicked back, gleaming waterpearls adorning her sinful curves – there in the moonlight she looked otherworldly, a little fey, a little bit witch with her wide eyes, full red lips and pale skin. "There is one on the chair. Come over here sweetheart, you have to see this, the view is tremendous."

She allowed her gaze again to slid over his body as she towled herself carelessly and smiled at him. "I already have a tremendous view." Caitlin roamed closer, dropping the towel. Her hands ran softly down his back, lingering on his butt. Her fingertips caress his skin, her lips brush tiny little kisses on his chest - soft shower of pleasure ran down his spine.

John curved his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. Caitlin snuggled against him, pressed her cheek against his chest, enjoying his body warmth, inhealing his clean masculine scent. "Mhmm, I love to feel you." She turned in his arms, leant her head against his chest and looked through the window.

He was right. The view of the shimmering sea was extraordinary. The moons were full and spill light across the water making it sparkle like athousand gems. The lights of the city built a sharp contrast to the ocean, creating a wonderful surreal picture. "It's gorgeous, John." Caitlin reached behind to find his neck and tilted her head so she could look up to him. "This became your home, am I right? Not Earth, Atlantis is your home."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement of her. John leant forward and nuzzled her throat, his hands stroke tender over her belly and the side of her rib cage – giving her languorous shudders. Linnie sighed with pleasure. "I'll never thought of it, but yes, I guess you're right. I don't miss Earth, I'm feeling very comfortable here. I'll hope you too."

Caitlin smiled tenderly, her fingers curled the nape of his neck, stroked bare skin until he felt her touch burning through his body like a brand: "Yes, I do. As long as you're here with me." She kissed him, a long lingering kiss that stole his breath. " I love you John. I want tonight last forever." His smile was slow and heart-stopping. "I want tonight last forever, too." John kissed her, long and slow, trying to show her without words how he felt.

Caitlin wrapped his arms tighter against her and sighed softly. "Are you tired honey? Do you want to go to bed?" His voice was so low and sensual it seemed to vibrate through her entire body. She shook her head, turned in his arms and clasped his neck. "Not a bit. I wanted more champagne, remember?" John smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose:"Then you get one, sweetie."

Caitlin watched him filling the glasses, handing her one. She took a sip of the champagne and set the flute back on the table. His eyebrow shot up:"That was a small sip! What are you up too?" She smiled at him, her eyes dark with a mixture of lust and love. Her hand stroked over the inside of his thigh, cupped his sac in her palm, gently squeezing as her lips brush over his chest. "You are such a gorgeous man. I want to touch you."

At her touch, he was coming alive. She wrapped her fingers around him, felt him grow longer and harder in answer. "Just stand there, John, and drink your champagne and enjoy." He had explored her body thoroughly, but she had only managed to anchor herself by digging her nails into him and holding on when the sensations became too much. Now she had time for a far more leisurely exploration.

John closed his eyes as her warm breath moved over his body. Her hands slip over his skin, tracing lines and muscles, return to brush slightly over his suddenly raging erection. Every brush of her fingers against his skin heated his blood and sent it roaring through his body. She nibbled her way down, teasing with her tongue and teeth.

A deep groan struggled from his throat: "I love you Linnie and I love your mouth." He just managed to set the flute on the table and reached for her, wanting to touch her, wanting to take control when he was fast losing his. "You're going to love it more." She murmured as she took his shaft in her hands.

Caitlin knelt down, her tongue flicked out, a long lick up the shaft, around the head. She was rewarded immediately with the sound of his breath exploding out of his lungs, his hand settled in her hair. She curled her tongue around him, long slow licks that left him gasping. "Linnie you're killing me." She didn't respond. Moisture was already pooling low and her womb clenched again, rippling and pulsing with her need.

Her fingers stroke over his skin, caress his tightening sac as her mouth closed over him. Both hands came up to grip his thighs, her fingers digging into the heavy muscle there as he filled her mouth with his fullness. She began to suckle strongly, her tongue dancing and teasing while he groaned in pleasure. Linnie loved the sound of his moans, the way his shaft grew harder and his hips push deeper.

His legs tremble and he felt like he was strangling with pleasure, his breath coming in ragged gasps, lungs burning for air. He thrust deeper into her mouth, his sac was so tight he was afraid he would burst. "I want to come inside of you, Linnie. I'm close, so close." Her body was pulsing with such need she gave up the pleasure of driving him out of his mind and allowed him to pull free of her mouth.

John reached down and gripped her waist, lifting her to her feet and turning her toward the window. Both of his hands covered her breasts, his erection pressed against her buttocks. He bent his head to her shoulders, giving her teasing little bites that sent shivers down her back. He applied pressure, bending her forward to drop kisses and bites down her spinal column, his hand slipped between her legs, his fingers seeking her dampness.

Caitlin panted and pressed the palms of her hands up against the glass to steady herself, turning to look over her shoulder at him. His face was etched with passion, with lust, his eyes so dark with desire her breath left her lungs in a rush and her body contracted in anticipation.

"You're so hot Linnie." He moaned, his voice going hoarse.

Caitlin watched his face as he caught her hips and pushed the broad head of his shaft against her bare touch, every look was so intense. He could feel her body bathing him in hot liquid, her muslces gripping him hard as he thrust into her, invading her body inch by slow inch. Linnie gasped for breath, pushing with every powerful stroke, sending his pleasure spiraling out of control. He felt her body spasm around his, convulsing, contracting tightly. Her soft cry rose up into the night.

A hoarse cry escaped his throat as he emptied himself into her, his arms circling her waist, his mouth finding the nape of her neck. John pressed a trail of kisses down her spine as he slipped out of her. Caitlin breathed heavily, as he helped her to stand, taking her into his arms. Her body was shaking, her knees so weakened, Caitlin clutched her arms around his neck searching for foothold. She was looking at him with such a mixture of love and pleasure he felt his heart aching in his chest. "I love to make love to you John, but you beat me. Can we lay down please? I think I can't stand any longer."

John picked her up easily, carried her to the bed and laid her down, covering her with a blanket. He smoothed the hair of her face and bent down to kiss her temple. "Make yourself comfortable, sweetheart. Do you want something?" Caitlin curled herself beneath the sheets like a contented kitten. She could still feel him in her body, on her skin, taste him in her mouth. "Yes, you at my side. Hurry and come to bed," she purred.

John blew the last candles out, craweld into the bed beside her and curved his body around hers. Feeling her warm and soft skin against his brought him the peace he needed, soothed his racking soul. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss against the nape of her neck.

Caitlin turned her head to look at him:"Did I tell you that I love you?" His lips brush over her face seeking her velvet mouth, which had spend him so much pleasure. "Yes you said that several times, but just say it again." He caught the faint laughter of her and kissed her, long and slow and tenderly. "I love you and I love laying here with you. I want this from now on every night, you know that?" She smirked at him.

His lips twisted into a lopsided grin that made her heart beat faster: "What? Laying with me in one bed or incredible sex?" A silver laughter left her throat. "I would say both, if that's possible." He nuzzled her hair. "I'll see what I can do, sweetheart. I love your hair, Linnie." He brushed over her skin, inhealing her fragance. "And I love the way you smell, just delicious."

Caitlin turned in his arms, her body moved against his with a sweet fire that shook him. "What do I smell like?" Her hands stroke softly over his chest. "Sin. Sex and roses. Such a turn-on to me, you know." She cuddled against him as she nibbled his earlobe. "Oh, that's the reason why a very talented, attractive man seduced me to spent the night with him." He smiled broadly at her: "Sounds good. Can you repeat the part with talented and attractive?"

Caitlin bit gently in his collar bone, a small pain she eased instantly with her tongue. "Don't get cocky, John Sheppard. Did this smart, handsome man here spent just one thought of contraception this night?" She gave him a provoking look and tipped with her finger against his chest.

John stiffened and looked at her: "You do…?" Caitlin laughed heartly about his funny face. "Don't worry, I take my pill, every morning. Why does men always just think of their pleasure and forget the important things?" He pulled her closer to him, his palms slid over her soft skin, trace her ribs, a gentle exporation, not in the least demanding, simply wanted to touch her. "Because this are the important things, honey." He just kissed her, long, agonizingly slow and thouroughly.

Caitlin closed her eyes and savoured his taste, his tender touches, his warm sensual body. She felt like the most important person of the world. And the happiest.

A soft sigh escaped her throat and she snuggled against him as close as possible. "I'm the happiest woman in the city, you know that? No, in the whole galaxy. It was a wonderful night, the party, the firework and you, you were the best part. Do we have to get up early? I hope not." He loved the drowsy, sexy tone of her voice.

"We have time, , it was great today. I'm happy I've got you, Linnie. A lot of men envied me this evening." She raised her head, wrinkling her eyebrows: "Oh, they did? I didn't noticed that. But I noticed the look of the women, some of them were very grudgingly, including your princesses." He smiled amused:"The princesses are bothering you, right? By the way, they're sleeping next door."

Caitlin looked at him:"Good, I hope they've heard us. Then they'll knew you're not longer available. You're mine. I can be very possessive too, you know." There was a smile in her voice that krept right into his heart. "I've nothing against it." His fingers ran through her long, soft hair. "Good to know." She yawned. "I'm so sleepy.". Her voice was drowsy again.

"Then go to sleep, Linnie. I'll take care of you, I always will." John promised her and his soft, mellowing voice lulled her to sleep. "That's good. I need you John. I'll always love you," she murmured half-asleep. "Me too, Linnie. You don't know how much I need you." His whisper was so quietly, she didn't noticed his softspoken words. With the feel of her warm body in his arms, he felt blithe and happy. John closed his eyes, listened to her smooth breath and fell in a deep dreamless sleep – for once after a long time.

.


	7. Chapter 7

What a messy day

The fog whirled around him. Dark and gray and gloomy, the mist was thick, almost oily. It was pitch black, beasty-cold, the icy wind prickled on his skin - John shivered, felt the cold in every bone of his body. He swore, strained to see something through the fog and caught glimpses of light and vague sounds from afar.

He listened carefully, pricked up his ears. There it was again - voices, calling him, alluring him. "John, come here, join us. What are you waiting for?" Even with the fog distorting the voices, he recognized one of them as Caitlins voice. John moved towards the light and stopped, dead in his tracks.

All his friends were there, even Ford and Sumner, sitting around an open fireplace, laughing and chatting. Caitlin smiled brightly at him, reaching out her hand:" What took you so long? We're all waiting for you." She was so beautiful. John wanted to step closer, to grab her hand, to join them, but he couldn't move one bit and his gaze went down his body. Strong heavy chains wrap round him, holding him tight, cut deep into his flesh, taking his breath away.

He watched his friends and at once he saw it. Dark shadows crawl up from the ground, swirl around them, their faces, their feet and bodies, spinning webs of charcoel gray matter. John got the impression of bony fingers, trying to grab his warning he felt every hair on his body stand up. "Watch out!" He yelled, but not one single tone left his throat. Desparetly, he tried it over and over again but he was left mute. He stared at his friends, condemned to inactivity. The terrifiying scene tossed him into a state of panic, took brutally possession of him, so hard it shook him, cold shower ran down his spine and breath caught in his throat.

Ronon was the first one. They snap his neck, just like that, and the killing sound when he broke, was excruciating, re-echoed in Johns ears. "NO!!" John screamed at the top of his voice, struggled, fought fiercely to burst his bounds - and yet had to watch deedless, how one by one got murdered. Ronon, Teyla, Rodney, Carson, Elizabeth, Sumner, Ford - all dead, their broken eyes looking reproachfully at him. John was frozen in terror, starring with wide eyes terrified in disbelief at the dead bodies - this was irrational. He was on the edge to lose his senses, his insides squirm in torture and pain, an ice-cold vice seemed to squeeze his heart and his chest felt broken into pieces.

He glanced at Caitlin. She stood very still, staring out into the dark gray mist. The fog became frenzied, whirling and spinning madly, winding around was fear on her face, her eyes wide with horror. Caitlin looked at him and called out softly: "John, you'd said you'll take care of me, always. You promised. John!" He saw the bony hands again, wrapping around her throat. A cold chill swept down his spine, his blood ran cold and his heart accelerated, he stumbled forward, trying to yank her away, but it was too late.

She screamed and pulled away, trying to run when there was nowhere to go. The pressure on her throat increased. She choked, her face deathly pale. Caitlin slumped down, fell silently to the ground, and her voice died with her, leaving back a deathful stillness. A blood-curdling scream split the air. John screamed his mind to the heavens. His blood swirled and roared in his ears, violent lightning pain flashed through his body, tearing him apart, lacerate his heart. He felt utterly and completely alone.

Something heavy smashed against his chest. He went down hard, face first, the air driven from his lungs and pain burning through his body like a hot brand. Kolyas face hunched over him and taunted him, accussing him:"It's all your fault, John. Time to pay your debts. Now!" The chains tighten, mushing his chest, he felt the burst of tearing pain. A deadly cold crawl up, the dark closed in, fighting for supremacy, trying to drag him under. He wanted it – the peace of oblivion – he wanted it so bad. John closed his eyes, resigning himself to his fate, ready to leave the world.

Wind whipped around him, carrying a feminine voice, soft, entreating, enticing. "John, come back." He jerked, opened wide his eyes. It was Caitlins voice, she whispered to him as the wind ruffled his hair and caressed his nape. But that's impossible. She was dead, he saw her dying. Still he felt her smooth warm body on his, her hands and silk hair stroke over his skin, radiating warmth, spending him comfort. "John, wake up. You're dreaming."

He felt her soft lips, brushing tenderly over his face and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. John opened his eyes, looked straight into her beloved face and a warm pleasant shower ran through his body, let him shudder. "Hi, there you are. You had a nightmare, honey. It took me a lot to wake you up." Caitlin whispered and her sweet voice swashed caressing over him. She bent over him, a tender smile curled around her full lips and her soft hair brushed over his skin. Caitlin stroke with her fingers smoothly over his face and through his hair, soothing his nerves.

John let himself look around, the first rays of dawn shone through the window, enlighten the room and he recognized the familiar surrounding of Caitlins quarter. He sighed with relief, drew her closer and burried his face in her long silk hair, inhealing her intimated fragrance. "I love you," he whispered noiseless and his trembling hands stroke softly over her bare skin, reassuring himself that this was the reality. They just lay there, their bodies closely entwined, arms and legs tangled together. Caitlin broke the silence and lifted her head, her eyes resting gently on his face: "Are you okay, John? You wanna tell me your dream?"

Even she knew his answer, she had to ask him, hoping he would talk to her this time. A slow smile played around his mouth, but didn't reach his eyes:" Yes, I'm okay, Linnie. Just a stupid nightmare, that's all." John smoothed her hair back and his lips brush softly over hers, back and forth, his tongue slid over the seams of her lips, teasing her. "Just kiss me Linnie. I wanna feel you, I need to feel you," he murmured against her lips, his voice sounded desperate.

Her gaze met his. Caitlin saw his pain, hiding in the depths of his wonderful hazel green eyes, but also need, desire, hunger for her and a hot rush of love flashed through her right into her heart. She kissed him with every bit of passion and hunger and surrender she'd for him. Their tongues twine and dance, hot licks, desperate frenzied kisses, devouring one another, feeding on each others's passion. John kissed her as though his very life, his very survival depended on it. He kissed her as if he could never get enough of her or the taste of her.

Heat radiated from his body, setting hers on fire and her blood pounded in a hot rush through her veins. His hands slid over her soft skin, slowly inch by inch, his fingertips searching and finding every hot spot, teasing her until her body went soft and pliant, melting into his. Their mouths welded together so that they breathed for one another. Her fingers tangle in his hair, his fingers tangle in hers.

Caitlin moaned and pressed her body tighter against his. The feeling of his heavy erection, thick and hard, against her womb increased her desire, her body was throbbing for his. Her hips start to move, a slow erotic swirl as her fingers and lips brush over his muscly body, leaving a hot trace, burning through his skin, enlightening every nerve in his body, setting him on fire. Her fingers slid in a long caress over him, shaped the thick shaft as her fingertips ran tender over the engorged head.

John groaned with pleasure. His fist grasped the covers, throwing them from the bed onto the floor. Caitlin pulled out of his arms and knelt beside him. Her long brown hair fell in a silken cascade and brushed intimately over his stomach. The pads of her fingers stroke with infinite slowness over his strong thighs up to his hips. She looked so sexy rising above him, watching him with her emerald green eyes, eyes that had gone slumberous and seductive. "Forget what you'd dreamt, John. Don't think about anything right now." Her hands reached for his pulsing erection and his breath left his lungs in a long rush. The curve of her butt enticed him and he brought up his hands to stroke her rounded cheeks.

She suddenly bent her head, her hot mouth taking half of his erection deep into her mouth. "Oh, damn, Linnie," he gasped, his hands coming up to tangle in her hair. Her mouth was pure hot silk, tight and moist and gliding over him with wicked intent. John angled his head to get a better view of her lips sliding up and down him. She was so beautiful he wanted to weep, so sexy a part of him felt nearly animalistic in his need for her. The sight made his heart pound ferociously and drove every sane thought out of his mind.

Her tongue did some kind of swirling dance, a wild tangle and his entire body jerked. A hoarse moan left his throat. "Again," he ordered, with a strangled voice. Do it again." Sensations ripple through him and need clawed at his gut and tightened his groin until he was certain he would explode. He was on the edge of control, but he wanted to be inside of her. John took a deep controlling breath and pulled back. He dragged her head back and caught her around her waist, lifting her. "Straddle me."

Caitlin widened her thighs and settled over him with a slow, seductive wiggle that sent deep shudders of pleasure through his body. Her long hair spilled around her and brushed over his skin. She put up her hands and he took them so she could use leverage as her body rose and fell, stroking his. She threw her head back, arched back, moving differently, tightening muscles until he was certain he would explode.

"Linnie." Her name was a husky sound, excaping from his constricted throat. His lungs burn, a fire spread through his belly, centered in his groin, and gathered into a wild conflagration. He couldn't take his gaze from her. The soft morning light tangled over her face and body, her hair flashed red streaks, and her pale skin seemed made of dewy petals."You're so beautiful Linnie, I love you." Her expression on her face, deeply absorbed in the ride of lust and love and passion, shook his entire beeing.

She looked at him, her emerald green eyes glowing fierly, full of love and desire. "I love you, John." Caitlin moved with exquisite slowness, undulating her body, sending him right out of his mind. The erotic visual only increased his raging hunger for her. He could see it on her face, the passion, the intensity of the orgasm as it overtook her. Seeing her like that heightened his own pleasure, and he wanted more, wanted her flushed body to feel it again and again and bring his body to his own explosive orgasm.

He caught her hips in his hand, taking control to guiding her ride, thrusting upward hard as she slid down on him, encasing him in a fist of hot velvet. He shuddered with pleasure, feeling the pressure building relentlessly. She climaxed again, so hard this time her body shuddered and her small muscles gripped him, milking him dry, taking everything from him until there was no choice but to lose his control and empty himself into her.

Linnie collapsed over him, her head on his shoulder, her hair everywhere in a wild tangle of brown silk. Her breath came in the same rasping gasps as his did. He could feel her heart thumping like mad through her soft skin. John braught up his arms to enclose her, to wrap her tight against him. Neither wanted to move. They could only lay wrapped in each other's arms trying to find a way to breathe and calm their pounding hearts.

"I love you so very much John." she whispered softly in his ear. His fingers shoved her hair aside. "Me too, Linnie." She snuggled closer to him. "Then say it John. Say the three words. Come on, I'm all ears." He loved her drowsy, sexy voice as she teased him. "I said it to you, sweetheart." Caitlin kissed him softly. "Yes, when we're making love. I tell you all the time. There should be a rule you have to tell me at least once a day."

He shifted her gently until she was on her side with him curled around her, his favorite position to sleep. "Shush! Close your eyes and rest, Linnie. We still have more than an hour before we've to get up." He peeked with one eye over her on the floor. "Could you angle for the blanket, sweetie? I don't wanna move." Caitlin reached behind her neck to ruffle his hair. "You tossed it on the floor, remember?"

She leant forward, stretched her arm as long as possible, managed it to snatch one corner of the covers and pulled them up, throwing it over him. "You're such a lazy man, John Sheppard." He grinned as he tuck them in and nuzzled her neck: "I know, but you love me anyway." She laughed faintly, cuddling closer against him: "And cheeky too, I love you the way you're, John." Her hands stroke over his strong arms and she started a new attempt: "Do you wanna tell me about your dream now?"

John wrapped his arms tighter around her: " No. Why don't you tell me your nightmares?" Caitlin turned her head so she could look into his face, frowning at him:" What nightmares? I don't have one." He raised his head, looked pensively at her as he ask her softly: "So tell me why are you crying sometimes in your sleep. I wiped the tears off your face." Her gaze swifted away. "This is different, it isn't a nightmare."

John kissed tender her shoulder and laid his head back. "You just won't tell me, right Linnie?" She sighed deeply. "Not now, maybe one day. Is that okay for you?" There was a melancholic note in her voice that touched him deep. "Yes, it is. Come here, sweetheart." He drew her closer, just holding her tight and Caitlin felt safe and salvaged in his embrace. "I love you, John." She whispered and snuggled deeper in his arms. "I love you." He mumbled into her hair, his voice was so low, she barely could understand the words. Caitlin smiled satisfied, closed her eyes and snoozed away.

John just lay still beside her, listening to her breath. She'd managed it to calm his mind and soothe him whatever demons had held him in their grip. He knew they'll return to torture him again, but with Caitlin on his side they're more bearable. His gaze slid through the room and he smiled contented about the fact how is life had changed the last five months.

Her quarter became his home, everybody in the city knew where to find him in case of an emergency. They got used to it and accepted their relationship. Since the party he had slept only a few times in his quarter. When he came back from a mission in the middle of the night, he just wouldn't disturb her, but he hadn't count with Caitlin. She'd waited for him and when he hadn't showed up, she sneaked into his quarter searching him, moaning she couldn't sleep without him. John smiled by the memory. It had felt so darn good, when she'd slipped under the sheets, curling her smooth, warm body around his, purring like a content kitten.

Of course his small bed wasn't that comfortable as her broad bed. John still wondered, how she managed it to bring this with her, the long way from earth. He'd ask her once and she'd talked something about an uncle and connections. He hadn't really listened to her in that moment because he was more interested of exploring her body thoroughly.

Caitlins room was cozy arranged, with warm-coloured cushions and blankets evenly spread on the sofa and chair, some small fluffy carpets on the ground, even an old rockingchair stood in a corner near the window. Some pictures hung on the wall, standing on the drewer, showing her family and the countries she'd been. The air was imbueded with her peerless, delicious fragance.

The moment he entered the room, a salving, warm feeling perfused him and he knew he was home. Her quarter became his sheet anchor, his getaway spot apart from his unsteady, dangerous daily life and he savoured every precious moment he could spend in here.

On one of the drewers stood her sword on a rack and John smiled broadly as he thought back to the day he had it in his hands. "Is it sharp?" He'd asked as his thumb slided already over the blade. "Yes of course, razorsharp. What will I do with a blunt sword? Don't strike over the blade, John." But the warning came too late, his finger was already bleeding. Caitlin came and was muttering about men were like kids, touch first and ask later and that he were spreading his blood all over the floor. She'd licked the blood of his thumb because she hadn't a bandage on hand and at the end they found theirselves in bed again, making love.

John smiled blitheful, they match perfectly, in every way. He felt so complete, when they were together and he knew she was everything he ever wanted. He needed her, she was his salvation. Caitlin gave him selfless and without any doubts all her love and grace. John snuggled closer, watching her sleeping, his hands stroke softly over her skin - she became his life and he would do anything for her.

Sometimes he questioned himself. Would she still love him when she knew all of him, all his failings? Or would she turn her back on him then? That's what frightened him the most. He knew he also was often jealous without a reason, but he couldn't help it. As soon as other men made a move on her, he felt enraged, fury start to smolder inside of him and he'd trouble to control his temper. Caitlin was a very attractrive woman and he didn't trust his sudden luck entirely.

Caitlin opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hi, you're already awake?" She stretched her body and kissed him softly. "I didn't sleep at all, I was just watching you. You're sweet when you're asleep." She cuddled against him and peeked at the watch. "What? Already after eight? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She jumped out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom. His eyebrow shot up and he frowned. "Why? Did you miss something important today? I thought you'd a lazy day today, like me." He shouted. John heard her muttering out from the bathroom, heard the shower and ten minutes later she showed up, all wet, searching through a drawer for a towel. "Damned, where are the towels when you need them? "

John laughed heartly at her sight:" Why are the rush? And I can be your towel." She shot a glance at him, her eyes sparkle fierly as she pointed one finger on him: "Forget it, take a cold shower, man." But she had to laugh too whilst she toweled herself, placing herself on the bed. "Because I have an appointment with Ronon at nine for practicing and I don't wanna see his cheeky smile again, when he mentioned that I'm late." Caitlin made a funny face and deepened her voice, trying to imitate him and John started to laugh again. "Well, let him smile, honey." He grabbed her and drew her closer, spreading tiny little kisses over her body.

Caitlin laughed and struggled: "Oh no, leave it. I have no time and besides that you had your share this morning." He smiled cheeky at her. "Yes I know, you were above. We can do it now the other way." She laughed again, trying to wind out of his grip. "You're a sex maniac, John Sheppard, you know that?" She almost struggled free, when he caught her again. "So, I'm a sex maniac? But you love it. Admit it, here and now, otherwise I won't let you go."

He wrapped his muscly arms around her, pressing her down on the matress until she stopped her resistance and surrendered: "Yes, I admit it. I love it, among a whole other things I love about you." Her hands ran through his wonderful dark hair and she kissed him, very softly, very gently. "I love you more than my life, John. I would do everything for you, you know?" Her soft voice embraced him and her wonderful green eyes look so intensive at him, he got the feeling she could see right into his soul. A rush of emotions wash over him, he hide his face at her neck and savoured her closeness.

They just lay there the next few minutes, caressing each other, enjoying their proximity until Caitlin moved:" I would love to lay with you here the whole day, but I must get dressed." She kissed him a last time and stood up, reluctantly. "What are your program for today besides lazy?" She slipped in her clothes, brushed her hair with long, forceful strokes and bounded it to a plaid. John lay still on the bed, watching her."Oh, nothing special. A bit paperwork, our daily briefing, a bit gun-exercise with you and your friends, by order of Elizabeth. She thinks doctors should also be able to use a gun." She looked at him, smiling broadly. "Gun excersices with us noobs? You'll be having a lot of fun, sweetheart. Specially with Jenny and Mary." John peeked at her. "Did I hear there a bit malicious joy out of your voice?"

Caitlin tried to look innocent but a slow smile tugged at her mouth, her eyes dancing . "Just a bit, honey. But you will survive us, at least I hope so." She laughed and the sound of her laughter played over his skin like a caress. He felt her touch on his body, inside, deep, where he knew he could never get her out. John shivered slightly. When she was teasing him, laughing the way she was, when the warmth in her was pouring over him, she was irresistible. " I have to go now. See you later." She kissed him briefly and turned around, but he grabbed her and pulled her back on the bed, unwilling to let her go. "John, leave me, I have to go."

She held her hand against his chest to fend him off, without the slightest chance. He circled his strong arms around her, squeezing her tightly against him. "I'll let you go, after you kissed me again. Come on, that's an order, Dr. Summer." Caitlin looked down in his amazing eyes, sparkling cheery at her. "You're very bossy, Colonel Sheppard, bossy, demanding and 're a dictator." He nodded by every word of her, smiling broadly. "That's why you love me, honey. Now kiss me."

She laughed faintly and her finger pointed at his chest. "What I'd said, such a dick – tator." Her voice sounded low and seductive. John felt her full soft lips as her mouth took possession of his and she kissed him, hot, fierly, ravenously as her hands slid gently over his body, teasing and challenging him.

John gasped for air when she pulled back. "That's a foretaste of what you can expect this evening." Caitlin whispered softly and stood up. He looked down his body. "You can't leave me like this, Linnie." An arch smile flashed over her face. "I just say two words: Cold shower! Bye John." She left the room with lightning speed and heard the bounce of a cushion flying against the door, and his laughing voice:"You little minx!"

John entered quietly the gym, leant relaxed against the wall and allowed his gaze to slide through the room. Nobody noticed his presence except for Ronon. Three of his marines were also there, all eyes were focused on Caitlin and Ronon. Caitlin was fully concentrated on Ronon, listened carefully to his explanations as he showed her the most effective way to bring her sword into action. They use wooden swords for training, similar to japanese swords.

"Come on Caitlin, try it again. Stay focused on my eyes. Let's go, attack me." Ronon stood steady as Caitlin moved slowly, watching and revolving him, looking out for the best angle to attack him. She shammed an assault from the left yet the stroke of her sword came from the right, but Ronon had seen through her deceptive maneuver. The swords clash together, he parried her attack, stroke back, blow on blow, pushing her to fully retreat. By his last strike Caitlin ducked away and jumped asight, her sword dashed down to hit his back.

But she hadn't reckoned with Ronons speed of action. He swirled around fast, grasped her arm, pulled her against him and Caitlin felt his sword on her throat. "Gotcha!" he said with a big grin on his face and let go of her. "Crap!" She threw her sword furious across the gym, swirled around and punched hard against Ronons chest. "Just one time I wanna beat you. Can't you let me win just one time, damned?" She sparkled at him, mad about herself. Seeing the big grin on his face made her laugh and she nudged him.

"No, that wouldn't be fair. But you're getting better. Maybe when I'm ninty, you'll beat me, providing you can keep your temper. Your quick-temper is one of your weak points." Ronon answered, amused. Caitlin blew a strand of hair out of her face and heaved a sigh:" I know, I'm too impatient. I'll never learn to control it. But thanks for the lesson, Ronon." She grabbed a towel, wiping it over her face.

"As I said before, women will always be the weaker ones. They can't beat us." Caitlin turned slowly around to see who had dropped the words. It was one of the marines, she never saw him before, he must be a newbie. She saw his broad, bold, provokative smile, his self-opinionated posture and her temper rose up again. Caitlin paced over to him, her eyes burning, sparkling with anger yet her voice sounded calm. "Do you really believe that, Sergeant?"

Her right hand shot up to his face, she pressed the ball of her hand straight under his nose, he couldn't help it, his head bent back automatically. At the same time, she gripped hard his arm with the left , twisting it on his back as she tangled her foot around his leg and levered him from his feet. The Sergeant slammed hard on his back, gasping for air. Caitlin bent over him and a sugar-sweet smile flashed over her face. "Maybe on earth, but certainly not here." She blinked at him, turned over to Ronon and smiled broadly:"You see, sometimes my temper is just perfect. And the fact, that I have three brothers."

A general laughter went up. Caitlin held out her hand, helped the surprised Sergeant back on his feet: "No offends, Sergeant," and turned around to grasp her jacket. "Okay, I'm out of here by now, thanks again Ronon." She said, ready to go. Her gaze fell on John, who was still leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and a broad smile linger on his face. She smiled by his sight. "Hi, when did you came in?"

Before John could answer her, the young sergeant objected: "I guess, I've learned my lesson. There are worther things than beaten by a woman. Nice move, lady. Maybe we can discuss this by a cup of coffee?" He smirked as his eyes were riveted on her back. Caitlin looked over her shoulder and shook her head: "Sorry Sergeant, nice offer, but I've to refuse it." The young man didn't let her out of his sight and stalked after her: "Just a harmless coffee, you can't argue with that!" There was a lordly tone in his voice as he moved closer, unwilling to let her fob him off so easily.

John had watched amused the whole scene so far, but seeing the regarding gaze of his soldier, his smile faded and he darted a sharp glance at the Sergeant. The last words of the young man was the final straw and his bile roused. "She said no!" He called with a constrained voice, clenched his hands and moved slowly closer. Caitlin turned her head and saw John moving, noting the grim look on his face, his eyes glowing fierly, sparkling with anger.

She sighed softly about his jealousie, positioned her body between him and the Sergeant, forcing a smile on her face:" So tell me, John. Is there a special reason you're here?" She tugged inconspicuous at his jacket until he looked at her and mouthed 'Leave it.' Nobody said a word, the air was fraught with tension.

John took his time before he answered sternly: "The gun-exercise today is canceled. Ronon, in an hour in the jumper bay, okay? Kera sent us a message, mentioning something about pirates or so. I wanna check it out." Ronon nodded his approve and Sheppard turned around to leave the gym. "Wait, I'm going with you." Caitlin chased after him. They were just about to leave the room, when he turned back:"You're new here Sergeant, right?" His voice was dangerously soft and calm, he darted a piercing glance at the sergeant.

The young man had summed up the situation at a glance and answered carefully: "Yes Sir. Sergeant Kevin Anderson, Sir. I arrived a few weeks ago." John regarded him from head to toe: "I thought so because you still have a lot to learn, Sergeant Anderson. Welcome to Atlantis." There was a warning undernote in his voice. He flicked a small grin at him and left the room. Sgt. Anderson breathed out heavily and Ronon couldn't surpress a big grin, shaking his head.

They walked down the floor and Caitlin shot a side glance at him. "Was this really necessary, John?" She asked him softly. No reaction of him. "You could at least answer me." John scowled at her: "I don't wanna talk about it now." Caitlin tried it again: "Come on, don't be so obstinate, John. Stand still and talk to me, please." She grabbed his arm but he shook her hand off and moved along. Caitlin stopped, fury shimmered through her body, gripped her hard and she lost her temper. "Okay, you won't speak with me, fine. If you change your mind, let me know." She snapped, turned around and paced furious away. John looked grimly after her and went on, swearing under his breath.

Caitlin rushed into her quarter, uttering a lot of wild curses as she stripped off her clothes to jump shortly into the shower. " Not only jealous, also obstinated. Stubborn like a mule sometimes. Jealous and stubborn, even better. About nothing, absolutly nothing. Oh damned." She hated rowings and she hated his obduracy, he showed then. Caitlin tossed the towel through the bathroom and took a deep breath.

Suddenly it crossed her mind that he'll leave Atlantis in about half an hour. She couldn't let him go like that, not in a rage. What if something happened on this mission? She was always terrified when he was out there even she tried to banish the thought of him returning back heavily wounded or worth. She had to catch him before he leave.

Caitlin slipped fast in her underwear, rushed in the bedroom for her uniform and stopped abruptly. John stood at the window, his hands tucked in the pockets of his pants, looking outside. "Yes, it was necessary. His gaze glued on your butt, he was cheeky, you must admit that." He snarled, turned around and looked reproachfully at her: "And if you hadn't encouraged him, this wouldn't be happened at all."

Caitlin gasped for air, paced the room, building herself up in front of him, her hands on her hips, and frowned: "I didn't encouraged him to anything, what are you talking about? He provoked me with his words, his attitude. Okay, I'd rather not react to him, but you know me. Hearing such macho affectations always allures me to protest vehemently."

She sighed deeply as she stroke back her hair, and stared up to him: "What are you afraid for, John? I'm not in the least interested in other men than you. Stop being so jealous. There is no reason for it." Caitlin said, with a caressingly tone in her voice and her hand stroked tender over his jaw.

John looked helpless at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I just can't help it. I'm sorry Linnie." Embarrassed, he ruffled his hair, a boyish smile flashed over his face and Caitlin melted away, like everytime he gave her his puppy dog look. She moved closer, circled her arms around his neck and kissed him briefly. "Somehow I can understand you, he was cheeky and I appriciate your protection, honey."

John smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "At least he know by now, he shouldn't try to sidle up to his military leaders girl." Caitlin laughed faintly by his words:"Oh yes, I believe he got the message. And I appoligize for just running away like this. That wasn't right, but I hate to argue with you, you stubborn mule. I was just on my way searching for you before you leave." He regarded her from head to toe and his eyebrow shot up: "In your underwear? I'll hope not." A funny smile flashed over her face: "No of course not, you wicecracker." She nudged him and then her face went to serious.

Caitlin framed his face with both hands and looked straight into his marveleous eyes. "I love you. And in the gym there was nothing. Okay, he was a bit perky, but I could have handled him, believe me. You've to trust me, I would never deceive you, never ever." Her fingers ran softly through his hair, lingering on his neck. "I love you with everything I have, John. I don't know how else to get you to believe me other than saying it a thousand times."

John looked into her wonderful eyes, there was so much love and honesty mirrored in them, he shivered and his heart made a curious somersault. He drew her closer, just holding her tight and his hands ran in a caress over the bare skin of her back. "Just give me some time, Linnie. I'm not so good in trusting someone implicitly. But I'm working on it." He whispered softly, his lips brush over her ear down to her neck.

Caitlin snuggled against him, savouring his fondlings. "I know and I understand you very well." He gave her a questioning look, but she rejected the subject with a wave of her hand. "It's a long story, John. I'll tell you some day, but not now. Just kiss me before you have to leave me again, my dream man. I want a long hot kiss, which hold on until I see you back this evening. "

She stuck eagerly her face towards him and a tender smile rushed over his face. His hand covered her cheek whilst his thumb stroked gently over her full lips. Caitlin shuddered, his tender touch soak through her skin as if he would touch her for the first time. His soft deep voice wrapped her in like a velvet blanket: "So I'm your dream man? You know what? Your dream man would love to love you right now, if he had the time. Come here, Linnie. I need another foretaste of this evening."

John bent his head, his mouth found hers, his lips brush gently over hers, his tongue tugging and teasing until she opened for him. He kissed her thoroughly, their tongues tangling and dancing, hot and wild and hungry as their bodies melt together, in a desperatly embrace. Caitlin was drowning in his kiss, everything around her slipped away until there was only space left for him. His lips on hers, his hands caressing softly her bare skin, the feeling of his strong, muscly body against hers let her shiver. Hot waves of desire flew through her body, centering in her womb, her body went damp in instant arousal.

John loved the way she completely surrendered to him, her abandon aroused him and a rush of heat took him, a whip of lightning dance through his body right into his groin. His blood thickened and pooled. His body hardened almost to the point of pain. He moaned with pleasure, she was so responsive and giving, merging with him so completely, wanting him with the same urgency he wanted her.

A thought of sanity rush through his mind and reluctantly, he forced his body away from hers. They both gasp for air, their bodies throbbing for each other. "I have to go, Linnie." He whispered, sorrily. Caitlin sighed deeply, her hands stroke over his beloved face. "I know. Just be careful John. I'll wait for you. I love you." John heard the caring note in her voice and closed his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. "I will, sweetheart. Don't worry. See you this evening. Bye Linnie." He kissed her a last time and left the room.

Caitlin wrapped her arms around her body as if she could catch and hold the feel and warmth of his body and a slight rush of loneliness washed over her, like everytime he had to leave her. She sighed deeply again, straightened her body and put her clothes on. Okay, back to the real world, Linnie.

But her mind and body were still lingering on him, yearning for him. John Sheppard had invaded every cell of her body, conquered her heart and took possession of her soul. She was deeply grateful for his strong love to her. The last five month were the time of her life, she wouldn't miss one second of it.

Caitlin pulled her hair carelessly up to a ponytail, her gaze fell on a picture, showing her parents. "Yes Mom and Dad, you two would love him too. I really hope you'll have the chance to meet him one day." Her fingertips skim over the picture frame and with another deep-drawn sigh she left the room, heading for the infirmary.

John met Ronon on his way to the jumper bay. "Hey buddy, everything alright?" Ronon threw a searching look at his friend. John grinned: "Sure, why not? Let's go. How faster we're there, how faster we're back." They enter the jumper bay, heading for a puddle jumper. Sheppard inspected the jumper inside and placed himself on the front seat to get ready for the start. "Are we flying alone?" Ronon raised one eyebrow. "No, Carson will join us. He wanted to bring them some new medications." Ronon sat also down. "I meant, no other marines or so? You said something about pirates. I'm just wondering, that's all."

John turned around: "Well, Keras message was, that he'd some information about pirates or so, nothing about danger or attacks. Elizabeth just wants to know for sure, maybe we get a hint to those buggers, who'd attacked us several times in the last few month. It's weird, they seemed to know exactly where we're going next. It's just if they've a spy here, I don't know. Oh, and Sgt. Perry joins us too. I sent him to help Carson with his stuff."

Ronon turned his head when he heard noise from the back and grinned: "Hey John, Carson looks much better as usual." Sheppard made a face at him and turned also his head. "Hey guys, isn't that a nice surprise?" Caitlin beamed a smile at the men, followed by Sgt. Perry, who was fully laden with several bags and boxes.

John smiled broadly by her sight: "You're right, Ronon. Carson looks a lot better today. What are you doing here?" Caitlin nudged him softly: "Nice welcome, Colonel, thanks. Carson had still work to do and thought, I can handle it as well. It's just a delivery, right?"

She plucked and pulled at her protection vest, grumbling slightly: "I'll never get used to this. Very uncomfortable, so stiffy. Do I really have to wear it? I'm feeling fat and immovible in it." John laughed about her complains and her funny face and replied: "Yes, you have to wear it. I'm in charge here, so my orders counts." Caitlin turned around to Sgt. Perry. "He is very bossy, he? Is he always like this?" Perry grinned: "I won't say anything against him. He is the boss."

She turned back to John: "A loyal man you got here. Okay, I'll bow to your command, Colonel." Her hand raised up for a sloppy salut, a cheeky smile appeared on her face and she sparkled at him. John smiled amused, somehow the mission promised to be better than he thought. "Okay, lets get out of here. Everybody sit down and the fat lady can place herself behind me."

Caitlin took the seat behind him and sizzled: "You're lucky, I'm not armed and don't grin like that. I'm getting better, ask Ronon." John, just requesting his promission to start, looked astonished at Ronon. A big grin flashed over the face of the satedan: "Yep, we'd last week a bit gun-exercise. She hit eight from ten. Caitlin, if you could manage to hold your eyes open the moment you shoot, you could hit ten of ten." Caitlin smiled cheeky at John and loud laughter went up as they left Atlantis.

The Jumper left the gate and Caitlin craned her neck to see more. She was so curious about Kera and his people. John had told her the whole story. There excist twelf villages spread over a protected part of the planet, a shield, generated by an ZPM, prevented Wraith technology from working inside. Kera and his people hadn't a clue about this ancient technology until Sheppard and his team stranded there. They believed in a ritual suicide to keep the Wraith away. Nobody wasn't allowed to be older than twenty-five, this brutal seeming ritual prevented an outhgrow beyond the shield. They could convince them about the shield and Rodney had succesfully modified the ZPM, so that it could sustain a much larger area for approximately the next fifty years. Since then they hold contact on each other and became good friends.

Caitlin leant against his back and hung her head over his shoulder to take a curious look outside. The planet had a raw countryside, a lot of forest, meadows between, here and there a small lake, it was beautiful. "It's wonderful here. So where are we landing?" She asked, eagerly. "Just a few minutes, don't be so impatient and sit down, woman." John smiled amused about her excitement, she never seemed to lose it, equal how often she flew with him. Reluctantly, Caitlin obied to him and sat back, noting very well the big grin on the mens faces. But she didn't care, that they amuse themselves on her expense. This trip was a welcoming change from the daily routine for Caitlin and she really enjoyed it.

John landed the Jumper on a broad clearing and opened the door. "Okay, Mrs. Impatient in person, now you can grab your stuff and get out." He said with a big smile on his face and stood up. Ronon was already in the back, rummaging with the boxes. Caitlin swirled around, sticking out her tongue against him, not a very adult gesture, but she was in a boisterous mood. He laughed heartly and a warm feeling spread through his body, he loved to see her like this. John caught her hand and whispered in her ear: "Wait until this evening, you little minx. Then you can use your tongue, I got some ideas." His lips brush slightly over her earlob, his warm breath stroke over her skin and Caitlin shivered slightly. She smiled conspiratorially at him and clasped unflashy his hand, squeezing him shortly.

The village was a fair way off. When they arrived, a bunch of kids surrounded and welcomed them, screaming and laughing. They discovered Kera in the middle, he plunged a path through the kids, waving and smiling: "Hello John, Ronon, it's been a while since you were here. Nice to see you again. And I see new faces." They shook hands and John replied: "Hi Kera, nice to see you again. You're right, it's been a while. But as far as I see, you're doing very well. This is Dr. Summer and Sergeant Perry." Kera looked curios.

"How is Dr. Beckett? I'll hope he is alright?" He asked. Caitlin also shook his hand and answered:"Yes he is fine, he sends his greetings. It's just, he had a lot of work, so I jumped in for him. You can call me Caitlin if you like." She liked the young friendly man, who regarded her interestedly before he welcomed Sgt. Perry too. The kids were still waiting, their eyes focused on John. He laughed heartly at them and announced: "Yes, we also brought you chocolate, you go with Caitlin and she'll give you some." That was the magical word, they wanted to hear. They captured Caitlins hands and drag her with them. Caitlin had to laugh about their wild enthusiasm: "See you later."

John waited until Caitlin was out of hearing and turned around, looking seriously at Kera: "So tell me about your pirates. What does that mean?" Kera watched him earnestly before he answered:"I don't know who they are, pirates, bandits, thiefs. I really don't know. We found them last night. Come on, I'll show you." He turned around and led them to an isolated place outlying the village.

Along the way he started to talk: "The night watch heard noise outside the bushes and took a look. Two men crouch there together, both heavily wounded. They must stepped through the gate, I don't know from where they came or who wounded them. Torgul woke me up and by the time I reached the men, one was already dead. We tried to save the other one and opened his jacket to treat his wounds. Three bullets stuck in his chest and belly, it looked very bad for him. This picture fell out of his pocket."

Kera showed them the photo, Ronon grabbed it and turned over to John:" This is a picture of you. Damn, what are they doing with a photo of you?" John took a good look, it was really him on the pic, candided on one of his missions. He frowned at Kera: "Could you ask him? Was he able to say anything?" Kera nodded, slowly. "Yes, we ask him. He looked scornfully at us. 'You're looking at a dead man.' he croaked, coughing up a lot of blood. I asked him what he meant with his remark. He tried to laugh, spit more blood and his last words were: 'Colonel Sheppard is a dead man, the others will catch him, you'll see.' Than he died. John, he even knew your name."

They reached the place where the bodies were hidden. All four men were quiet for a few moments, agonizing over the information they just heard. John ruffled his hair and sighed deeply: "Okay Kera, show us the bodies. Maybe we'll know more then." Kera pulled the blankets away, which cover the dead men and they took a look at them. "That's Genii-uniforms. Old, dirty, ragged, but definitly Genii-uniforms." Ronon called, scowling at Sheppard. "This isn't a coincidence, John. When I think back of all the attacks in the last month. They're hunting after you." He shoved his foot violently over the ground, throwing a fountain of earth on the two dead bodies."Too bad, I wasn't the one who questioned him. He'd given me the right answer." His deep voice sounded ice-cold.

John looked at his best friend, he knew Ronon was raging inside:"Calm down, buddy. This isn't the first time, someone try to get rid of me. We'll find out, who is the head of this little hunt, sooner or later. Hey, I'm still alive, am I?" He made radio contact to Atlantis and informed Elizabeth. When he'd finished, he turned over to Ronon.

"Okay, Elizabeth ordered that we should take the bodies along to Atlantis, maybe Radim is able to tell us something about them. I bet, she'll questioning him thoroughly. Hey, and not one word to Caitlin about this picture, not the slightest hint." John insistited and darted a sharp glance at the men to expressly underline his words. All three bent their heads, signaling their understanding. "Good! Ronon, could you and Perry carry the bodies to the jumper? I'll pick up Caitlin, so we can leave soon." Ronon nodded his approvment: "Sure, we meet you at the jumper then."

Kera and Sheppard return to the village. John discovered Caitlin sitting on a bank under a tree, next to a young woman and a soft smile flitted over his face by her sight. She was surrounded by a bunch of kids, laughing and joking with them. Kera had noticed his reaction, he glanced at him from aside and asked carefully: "John, is there a special relationship between you and Caitlin?" Johns eyes were still focused on her and his smile deepened, crawling up into his eyes. He answered: "Yes, you can say that. She is very special to me." Kera heard the soft tone in Sheppards voice and a slow smile appeared on his face. But he didn't went into it, knowing that John wasn't willing to say more. "I understand." Was all he said. They cross the commonplace to meet the women.

Caitlin was in a good mood, she'd a lot of fun with the kids and chatted vividly with the young woman. She looked wistful at the baby in Riannas arms. "He is wonderful, Rianna. A very healthy boy, you can be very proud of him. What's his name?" Rianna sent her a beaming smile. "Thanks Caitlin, his name is wanna hold him?" She didn't wait for an answer and put the baby into Caitlins arms.

Caitlin looked down at the little upturned face, the little waving hands with soft, perfect fingers and smiled faintly. "He is so beautiful." She bent her head and kissed the little forehead. His skin was so soft, a sweet smile curled around the little mouth, the baby was so smooth and warm, Caitlin cradled him close, trying to ignore her aching heart. She blinked back the upcoming tears, kissed him again and handed Rianna the baby back. "Thank you, Rianna. And if anything is wrong with him, call us and we come right away."

Rianna looked straight into Caitlins bleary eyes, feeling her dash of sadness and her voice was very low and soft: "We will do that, thank you. What is it, Caitlin?" Caitlin averted her gaze when she answered: "It's nothing Rianna." She saw John and Kera coming towards them and stood abruptly up: "Look who is coming. Let's hear what they have to say." Thankful for the distraction, she forced herself to smile and stepped towards the men.

"Hi you're back, great. Tell me, what do you got, good or bad news?" John had watched the whole scene and noticed her factitious behaviour: "Is something wrong, Linnie?" His eyebrow shot up and his eyes resting ruminatively on her. Caitlin felt uncomfortable under his intensive gaze. She stared on the ground and her voice sounded breathy "No, everything is fine. So, what is with the pirates?"

John shrugged and looked ostensibly calm and friendly when he answered: "Nothing special, just two dead bandits. You're ready? We've to return to Atlantis. Ronon and Perry are waiting at the jumper for us." Caitlin said nothing, just nodded her head. They took leave of Kera and his people and walk away, heading for the jumper. Both remain silent, each other in deep thought.

John clasped her hand, his fingers tangle tightly around hers, his thumb slid gently over the back of her hand, back and forth. Caitlin moved closer until her shoulder brushed his. "John, I know, you're hiding something for me. There is more than two dead bandits, am I right?" She broke the silence, asking him softly. "It's not important. Why don't you tell me what you're hiding for me? What is it, Linnie? I know there is something." John asked back, his voice low. He looked straight into her face, but she averted his gaze. "There is nothing, I'm just in a funny mood, that's all." Caitlin replied, still avoiding to look straight at him.

John pulled her to a group of trees, sheltering them from prying eyes. He pinned her against the next tree and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "What is it?" His eyes dart a piercing glance at her. "Nothing important, John. Let's go, the others are waiting for us." She smiled faintly at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Linnie, you can't cheat on me. I watched you back there and suddenly you changed. What happened? Talk to me, please." He said, lowering his voice, his hand stroke gently over her face. Caitlin swallowed the lump in her throat, her hands crawl up his chest, curling around his neck, nuzzling him. "As I said, nothing important. Something from the past came up, but now isn't the time and to be honest I don't wanna talk about it at all. I'm sorry John. Can we go now?" Her voice sounded weak. His gaze slid searchingly over her face, she looked so sad and vulnurable, so fragile, he didn't dare to penetrate deeper into her. He just took her face in both hands, smothering her with kisses until he found her soft mouth. John kissed her - a long, slow kiss full of tenderness.

He wrapped his arms tight around her and Caitlin leant her body against his, molding into his frame. She needed to feel him as close as possible, urging for his love and tenderness. His compassion becalmed and soothed her soul, she was grateful for his sensitivity. "Feeling better?" He murmured, his lips brush feather-light over her mouth, back and forth. Caitlin looked at him and heaved a soft sigh. "Much better." His hands stroke softly over her hair, his eyes resting tenderly on her face. "That's good. Come on, we go home, Linnie."

The jumper was almost in sight of them, when a volley of shots rang out. John pushed Caitlin hard, threw her to the ground, covering her with his body. His heart beat fast, and he tasted fear in his mouth. One bullet kissed his arm hard enough to knock him back, taking a chunk of flesh with it. "Aah, damn! Stay on the ground and crawl to the bushes, I cover you. Now!" John forced himself back under rigid control, knowing that if he allowed emotion to rule him, he would lose this battle. Anger began to smolder in the pit of his belly, ice-cold and clear, dangerous and deadly, the trained soldier inside him assumed control.

There were two of them and they came fast closer. He pulled his gun, rolled and came up on his feet, returning the fire. The man who'd shot him was down, the bullet having taken him between the eyes. The second was on him, swinging a gun at his head. John ducked, just not quite fast enough. The metal scraped across his cheekbone as he jerked his head out of the way. Suddenly Ronon jumped out of the shrubs. He pushed Sheppard aside and kicked hard, aiming for a kneecap, striking just above his target.

The man grunted, staggered, his leg buckling. Ronon caught him hard with a roundhouse kick to the head, driving him to the ground. The assaulter groaned painful, yet heaved his gun in Sheppards direction. Ronon kicked the man's gun arm, smashing through bone as John aimed and fired, simultaneously with Caitlin. The man's eyes went wide and the gun slipped out of his nerveless hand.

For a moment there was a dead silence. Cursing, John swirled around, scanning the whole area for more attackers, keeping an eye on every bush or tree. But there was nothing more. "What in hell was that?" He breathed heavily, wiped the blood of his face and his gaze fell on Caitlin. She just stood there, frozen in terror, her heart thundered in her ears, her whole body trembling, her eyes fixated on the gun in her hand. "Linnie, you're alright?" She heard him calling. Caitlin swallowed hard, trying to control herself, not willing to show him her fear.

She breathed a deep heave and moved closer. "Yes, I'm okay. You're wounded, John." Her voice wasn't hers, sounded hoarse. John went towards her, clenching his teeth. Now the fight was over, he felt a burning pain in his arm, on his cheek. He looked in her pale face, saw the terror in her wide open eyes and laid his arm around her shoulder, feeling her shaking. "That's nothing, Linnie. Just a view scratches." John replied.

She looked at the dead bodies on the ground. It just happened right in front of her eyes, two men were dead and John was shot. Her mind first refused to cooperate. Why hadn't they attacked Ronon and Perry? Both arrived earlier, they must have noticed them. Slowely but sureley she grasped the truth - they'd waited for him. This flash of insight shook her hard, let her insides squirming and her heart racing. "Did I hit him?" she asked Ronon, who inspected the two men. "Yep, you both hit him, in the chest." Ronon reported and took carefully the gun off Caitlins trembling hand.

"Good!" She answered. John looked worried at her, noting the cold undertone in her voice. "You're really alright Linnie?" He couldn't believe, what she'd said. Caitlin raised her head, wiped blankly some tears off her face, wondering why she didn't noticed that she was crying and why her voice sounded so cold, so emotionless. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just, they'd waited specially for us, right? They tried to kill you. I've never shot on a man before. But they wanted to kill you." Fresh tears flooded her eyes and John drew her closer. "Shush! It's okay, Linnie. I'm still alive, right? And where in hell did you get that gun? Damn, I told you to hide in the bushes!"

Caitlin leant shortly her head against Johns chest, took a deep breath and straightend her body. "I crawled over to the man, you'd hit first, grasped his gun and just shot. It happened automatically, I hadn't much thought about it." She was still in a turmoil and forced herself back to business, the only thing to prevent her from crying and shaking again.

Her gaze slid over his heavily bleeding arm up to his face, she could see he was in pain. "Let me see after your wounds, John. At least at your arm." Not waiting for his permission, she opened her bag, grabbed a compressor dressing and bandaged his arm. John jerked by her touch, cursing under his breath. "I'm sorry, but I've to stop the bleeding, I bet I'll have to stitch it when we're back. Let me see your face." Her fingers skim softly over his cheek. The bullet had only ripped his skin, she knew it wasn't a deep wound, but she urged to touch him, needed to feel his skin under her fingers. "It's only a scratch, Linnie. Come on, let's go to the jumper. You left Sergeant Perry there, right?" John grabbed her hand, squeezing her softly, and turned over to Ronon.

"Yep, we heard the gun-fire, I told him to stay at the jumper, just in case they headed into that direction and sprinted over to you." A short smile crossed Johns face. "Just in time buddy, thanks." He looked grimly at the dead: "The same like the other two. What do you think? Were they here the whole time?" Ronon watched him pensivly:"No, they must have arrived when we were in the village. And they were very good in hiding. Perry and I hadn't noticed anything unusual, not the slightest hint."

John shoved his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. "Okay, let's fly back to Atlantis. We'll better take this two also with us.I call Perry, he can help us." Ronon nodded his accent and John called Sgt. Perry over his earphone. Perry arrived quickly and all four went back to the jumper, carying the dead men between them. Caitlin was shocked when she discovered the other two dead in the jumper, wearing the same uniform as the men who had attacked them. She said nothing, but her thoughts went head over heels the whole flight back.

Elizabeth was already waiting for them in the jumper bay. As soon as the door of the jumper opened, she stepped inside, inspecting the four bodies. John reported her shortly what happened and she looked pensivley at him, her gaze slid over his arm and face. "Well, I guess I've to invite our dear friend Radim to have a look at this men. I have a lot of questions he has to answer. You better take care of your wounds, John. We can talk later in detail."

The tone of her voice tolerated no dissent, she turned around, calling for some marines to remove the bodies. John bent to her command and grabbed Caitlins hand:"Come on, let's visit the infirmary, my favourite spot in this city." He smirked encouraging at her and for the first time since the shooting a slight smile went over Caitlins face. They left the jumper bay heading for the infirmary and John put his arm around her shoulder, something that very rarely happened in public.

Carson hastened concerned towards them, a sorrowful look in his friendly eyes and asked worried:" I just heard it, oh dear. What happened? Are you both okay?" John looked at him and smiled faintly. "Yes Carson, we're fine. Nothing serious." Carson saw the wounds on Johns arm and face. "You're hit, John. Should I look after it? Come on, let me take care of it, son." Caitlin shook her head and answered Carson with a steady voice:" Thank you very much Carson, but I'll do that by my own, if you don't mind." She still was shocked and felt tired and exhausted, but she was determined to take care of him and his wounds. Nobody would be able to stop her from doing this.

Carson saw the resoluteness on her face and felt her desperation, he sensed her need to be alone with him and nodded. "Okay, if you need me, just call me, love. Go in here, you can work there in peace." He answered softly and a warm smile played around his mouth. Caitlin was grateful for his understanding and returned his smile. "Thank you Carson, I will." She closed the door from the small room and turned around. "Why don't you strip off your vest and shirt and I grab the necessary utensils I need."

Her voice steady up to now, started shaking again. Now she was alone with him in this quiet room, her mind just realized the full extent of the happening and soft weakness gripped her. John watched her, noting her anxious state of mind and stepped closer, his fingers stroke softly over her silken hair, lingering on her face: "Hey sweetheart, don't worry I'm alright. Bad weeds grow tall, you know that. It's not the first time, you stick a needle in my skin." His voice was low and gentle, he brushed a soft kiss on her forehead and lifted her chin. Caitlin looked straight in his eyes - this wonderful hazel green eyes she loved so much. Right now they look so tenderly and carefully at her, a warm rush of love washed over her body.

He was the one who was wounded and in pain and yet still concerned about her wellbeing, she couldn't allow that. Caitlin ruffled softly his hair and gave him a warm smile:"And I bet it's not the last time. So let's see how much I have to suture." She kissed him briefly and pushed him softly on the couch. John doffed his vest and shirt, by removing the bandage, his face screwed up and he jerked. Caitlin got also rid of her vest, she gloved her hands and stepped over to him, placing the necessary utensiels next to him.

She cleaned and anesthetized his arm, inspected the wound and swore gently. "This son of a bitch took a decent piece of your precious skin. This will be the next scare in your collection." John smiled amused: "I'm wondering, honey. How can such a sweet mouth say such filthy words. Shame on you." Caitlin chuckled softly whilst she stitched the wound:"Oh I was still polite, I know much better words, believe me. I've every right to be upset when someone damage my proberty." Her eyes sparkle merrily at him and John laughed:" So I'm your proberty? I didn't know that by now."

She kissed briefly his shoulder:"Yes, every inch of your body is mine. You know I'm a very possessive person." John smirked: "I have nothing against it. Maybe you can check this evening every inch of my body, just to be sure?" Caitlin laughed, finished the suture and bandaged his arm. "Cheeky again, he? So, number one is ready, now number two. Let me see after the scratch in your face." Her fingers skim softly over his skin, she wiped the dried blood from his cheek and cleaned the wound. John closed his eyes, enjoying her gentle treatment, the warm feeling of her fingertips on his skin. Her tender touches sunk through his skin right into his blood, spreading a pleasant heat over his whole body.

He felt her hands in his hair, on his face, his neck, stroking softly over his skin, caressing him. "Mhm, I like that, feels good. Don't stop it." He drew her closer, leaning his head against her chest, savouring the warm softness of her breasts and abandoned himself to her endearment. Caitlin stroke tenderly in a slow caress over his back, she needed to touch him, to feel his bare skin under her fingers. His warm body against hers let her shiver and a sense of pleasure flew through her, so strong it hurts. "I love you so very much, John." She whispered softly, bent her head and brushed a soft kiss on his temple.

John raised his head to look at her and his heart leapt by the sight of her tender smile through her tears, the love for him in her eyes, a sharp pain rushed through his chest, tearing at his heartstrings and he shuddered. "Come here Linnie." His raspy voice vibrated through her body, and she trembled. His hand curled the nape of her neck and his lips brush over her face, following the trace of her tears, kissing them away.

His mouth found hers, kissing her over and over, trying to take the fear out of her heart. Her tongue tangled with his, a dance of love that quickly grew hot with need. Heat spread from him to her, from her to him. Her hands tangle through his dark hair, Caitlin pressed her body tight against him and John felt her smooth, soft body melting under his tender touches. His hands slid gently over her back, he drew her closer still, every touch of her, her hot mouth, her exciting body inflaming his fire for her even more. The world spun away for them, their bodies clung together, flowing into each other. It was their way, to get the event out of their system, to relieve the tension.

Loud voices sweep from outside to them and John lifted his head:" What's going on out there? That's Carsons voice and the other, I know as well." Caitlin smiled brightly, her eyes start to sparkle cheery. "Oh, I know who it is, Great he is here." She brushed another kiss on his tempting mouth and was bubbling over with joy. John raised his eyebrow and flashed an astounded gaze at her, but before he could ask what she meant, the door pushed open and a tall man stepped in.

"Where is my favorite niece?" A deep voice sounded through the room and Caitlin swirled around, crossed the short distance and flung herself against the man who belonged to this voice, a beaming smile on her face. "Steven, I'm so glad to see you. What took you so long? I'm waiting for you for weeks. And next time you can knock, damned. Where are your manners?" She kissed his cheek and turned around, laughing heartly because of Johns face expression, it was priceless.

Colonel Caldwell squeezed her tight, a bright smile flashed over his face. "Hello Linnie, good to see you. I just heard what happened. You two are okay?" Caitlin nodded and answered: "Yes, we're. John got winged twice, but nothing serious." Caldwell looked seriously at John, watching him from head to toe. "Hello Colonel Sheppard, I'm glad to hear that. But you look surprised. Didn't you tell him about our family ties, Linnie?" John was still baffled and a bit abashed that the Colonel trapped them in such an intimated situation. He slipped fast his shirt over his head and stood up. "Hello Colonel Caldwell, nice to see you. And no, she didn't tell me." He scowled at Caitlin.

A cheeky smile spread over her face. "Yes I told you, but you was very unobserving at the point. I could give you a hint if you wish." She smirked about his discomfort. His mind went head over heels, suddenly a brainwave flashed up – the broad bed, uncle, connections. He returned her cheeky smile, rose from the couch, roamed closer and extended his hand toward the Colonel. "I've must overheard it, Linnie. So Colonel, you just jumped in here for Linnie?"

Caldwell shook Johns hand and watched him pensivly, his gaze slid again over Sheppards arm and face. "No that's not the only reason. Dr. Weir wants to see you in an hour in the briefing room. I'm also curious, so if you don't mind I'll join you. Let me say I have an personal interest at this case." His gaze switched between Caitlin and John. "I'm always very protective when it comes to family."

Caldwell regarded him and John stared back, returning the sharp gaze. The air was fraught with tension. Caitlin found her uncles behavior unacceptable and countered in her own way. She stepped closer to John, placing herself next to him, demonstrating her loyalty. John curled his arm around her waist, drew her possessivly closer, his eyes still focussed on Caldwell and answered with a steady, calm voice: "Sure, why not. I'll just need a short shower and change my clothes. I'll meet you there. See you later, Linnie ." He squeezed her shortly, brushed a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

Caitlin ignored Caldwell and turned around. She started to clean the room, feeling her uncles piercing gaze on her back. The silence lenghten and grew until it was unable for her to bear the tension much longer. She swirled around and her eyes sparkle angry at him as she hurled a torrent of words at him:"What is it? You rumbled in here on purpose, didn't you? And that underlining threat of family protection wasn't really necessary. This isn't your style at all, so why are you acting like that?"

She paced through the room, tossed rageous the gloves into the trash can and twirled enraged around, ranting and raving at him again. "Let me guess, you disagree our relationship. Come on, give me your sermon. Let it out. But you won't change anything, not a bit." Her voice edged with anger. Caldwell watched her, the way she stood in front of him – her chin stucked out, her hands clenched to fists, her slim body tensed like a bow and her eyes burning, sparkling fierly at him – her body language spoke louder than words, she was ready to fight back.

A warm smile crossed his face, lit up his eyes and his voice was soft and caring when he answered her calmingly: "Draw in your claws, you wild cat. Damn, you got the same temper like your mother. Come her and sit down, Linnie." He placed himself on the couch, waiting for her until she joined him and took her hand. "I'm sorry Linnie, you're absolutly right and I truly appoligize to you. It's just, Dr. Weir mentioned your relationship casually, you didn't even bother to say a word in your mails." He raised his eyebrow and glanced at her.

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders:"I didn't mentioned it, because you're all so protective. I knew how you would react and I was right. Look at you." Caldwell sighed deeply and wiped his hand over his face: "Yes, I admit that I'm not really excited about your choice. John Sheppard and I have in large parts various opinions, for example military matters, taking and obeying orders. The way how he handle things, he is the kind who means trouble."

Caitlin scowled at him, her body and her voice assumed a firm attitude, leaving no doubt that she disagreed with him: "Oh, but his unusual ways saved often enough many lifes, even yours. What do you know about him, besides what you've read in his record or heard from others? Do you know him so well, just because you met him a few times? I don't think so. And if you're honest to yourself, you know I'm right." The Colonel watched her pensively. Caitlin hold his gaze, tried to keep her temper, softened her voice to make sure that he really listened to her and continued.

"So don't make a hasty judgement over him, besides that this isn't your style either, Steven. Normally you took a good look at someone before you form your opinion. So do me a favour and do it this time too, because he deserves it. What's the matter with you? I'm adult enough, to make my own choices. Hell I'm thirty-two by now, I should know what I want and need."

Caldwell let a few moments of silence by, looked compunctious at her and sighed deeply. "Oh my, you really gave me a lecture, girl. And you're right. Linnie, I don't wanna lay down the law on you and I'm not against him, it's just…. Look, it's a dangerous job he has here and I don't wanna see you hurt, girl. You'd gone through a lot of mess in the past and I don't wanna see you ever so destroyed again. I just want the best for you, you deserve it, my love."

Caitlin wrapped her arms around him, pressed her cheek against his and whispered: " Thank you for your concern. I know you two have your issues sometimes, but believe me, he is the right one, he is the best for me. I love him very much." He squeezed her tight, pulled away and his gaze went to serious. "Okay, I accept that. But you should tell him what happened in the past, don't you think?" His voice was very soft and she looked in his familiar face. Most people just saw the stiff soldier, but he was a caring and warm person to those who are important for him. "Maybe some day I will, but not now."

Caitlin tried to squirm out of this situation and changed the subject. "So tell me, did you bring it with you? Could you manage it? Say yes, please." She glared approachfully at him and he laughed heartly about her excitement. "Yes I brought two surfboards along for you and now I know why you wanted them. And I also have some letters and new photos from your family. You became aunt again, Trisha delivered a fine, healthy girl. Your brother is very proud, they named her after you."

Caitlin smiled brightly about this good news."Oh, that's so sweet of James and Trisha. I'm so happy for them." The Colonel gave her a thick envelope and stood up. "I have to go now, but I'll stay here for a few days, so we have enough time to talk. See you later Linnie." Caitlin jumped from the couch. "Wait, I go with you. I'll grab some sandwiches in the messhall and make myself comfortable on the sofa. I need some rest, it was a messy day." They left together the infirmary, chatting and laughing until they went separate ways.

It was a short meeting. John and Ronon report detailed what happened and Elizabeth looked thoughtfully at the picture. "So we still haven't any hint who stick behind this? Well, it seems someone wants your head, John." She raised one eyebrow and looked at him. John shrugged his shoulders and answered: "I'm not really flattered, to be honest. Hey, they wore Genii-uniforms, should ask Laden about this crap." Elizabeth replied:" I contacted Radim already, he'll arrive in two days, said he couldn't manage it earlier. Pfft! I don't believe him a word." She hissed air between her teeth and took a good look around before she continued.

"From now on we've to take precautions when you're going on missions, John. I don't like it at all when someone tried to kill my military leader." Sheppard opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off before he could say a word. "If, and I emphasize, if you're going off world, you'll take enough men with you, no solo runs anymore. The best will be you'll lay low for the next time."

John sat up straight, glanced furious at her and shoved both hands through his hair, leaving it more rumpled than before, if that was possible at all. "You can't be serious. So I'm grounded? Forget it! I'm in military-charge and I certainly will not sent my people out and hide here. No way, Elizabeth." He banged his fist on the table and gave her a challenging look, unwilling to give in.

Weir watched him sharply, she knew he wasn't the type who was easily browbeaten and she admired his courage. But this time she intended to get her will. "I don't said you should hide like a coward, John. Just take it a bit slower, that's all I understand me?" Her voice sounded rigid, she looked stern at him, tolerating no dissent. Sheppard made a face, bent his head and grumbled: "Yes, I understand."

Elizabeth looked satisfied about his answer. "Teyla, maybe you can keep your ears open, ask some people you can trust if they know anything." She looked at the young athosian woman. "I know a few folks who might have some informations. Sure I'll do that." Teyla confirmed and Elizabeth finished the meeting: "Okay, I guess that's all for now, back to work. John, can we talk for a minute?"

The others stood up and left the room. Elizabeth looked at him and asked: "How is your arm? Is it bad?" John saw her concerned look and smiled faintly. "No, just a fleshwound, nothing serious. Caitlin stitched it. In a few days you'll see nothing of it anymore." He watched her and a warm feeling went through his body. He liked Elizabeth very much, there was a deep friendship, great respect and trust between them.

"That's good to hear. How is Caitlin taken it?" She gave him a questioning look. "Oh, she is shocked, but she will be okay. She is tough. Did you know that Caldwell is her uncle?" He had to ask her about that. Elizabeth smiled amused about the face he made. "Yes, I knew it. I thought you knew it as well. He wasn't very pleased about you and Caitlin. He thinks you're a chancer and a daredevil."

John frowned at her and she laughed heartly. "You can't blame him. He is concerned, she is family and from what I know she'd gone through hard times." Elizabeth smirked by her next words:"Caitlin told me once, he was also so upset about her mothers choice. Caitlins father was chopper pilot in the army when they met and in Caldwells eyes a chancer and daredevil. They are married almost fourty years by now. Not the worst choice then I guess. It seems mother and daughter have the same taste."

John smiled broadly at her about this nice information. "Now that's interesting. Thanks for the hint, Elizabeth. That's a good argument I can present to a certain person." She gave him a warm smile. "Your welcome. I like you two very much and I think you make a nice couple. You complement each other perfectly." Embarrassed, John smiled at her and ruffled his hair. She smirked about his discomfort, obviously she became to personal for him. But then his face went to serious. "Thanks Elizabeth and you're right. And it's the strongest reason for me to find out who stick behind this attacks." Elizabeth frowned at him. "So any ideas?"

He shook slowly his head and shrugged his shoulders. "No, not really. It can't be Kolya, I sent him in person to hell, but it seems somehow a matter specially against me and not against Atlantis." She heaved a deep sigh and stood up. "Maybe we know more when Radim arrived. Or Teyla gets some information. So we have to wait and see. Gosh! I need a coffee. You join me?" John nodded. "Sure why not. I also need something to eat, I'm starving." They left the room, heading for the messhall.

"Colonel Sheppard!" John heard Caldwell calling him, bent his head in resignation, heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. Elizabeth smirked at him: "I wait for you in the messhall, have fun," and walked away. John turned around, asking himself what would come now, a hard inquisition? "What is it, Colonel?" He asked, when Caldwell caught up to him. "Don't worry, Sheppard. I'll respect Linnies choice. I won't interrogate you or interject unless you aren't serious." He watched him sharply. John screwed up his eyes, returning the gaze. "Even it isn't your matter, Colonel, it's bloody serious. Now if you excuse me, I had a rough day."

He turned around when Caldwell grabbed his arm. "She is family, so it is my matter, Colonel. She had gone through enough mess in her life. Why don't you ask her about Frank and Christopher?" John gave him a questioning look. "What does that mean?" Caldwell shrugged his shoulders. "I won't tell you, that's Linnies business. I think she should tell you, that's all." He walked away, leaving a thoughtful Sheppard behind.

Caitlin snuggled into her rockingchair, freshly showered, reading the letter of her parents and a happy smile flashed over her face. She was relieved, both were well and everything was in order. She watched the photos, her niece looked so sweet and tiny, just cute. Caitlin put letters and photos aside and closed her eyes. It was quiet and peaceful, a few candles lit up the room, bathing him in a smooth, cozy light, she relaxed, giving her thoughts full scope.

So much happened today. She still shuddered by the thought of the attempt on Johns life, and a cold shower ran down her spine. The moment she realized this man was going to kill him, she was willing to give her own life for his. The fact that she shot at a man without any hesitation, had frightened her. But she knew she would do it again if there were a simular situation. Her life was worthless without John, she wasn't able to live without him, not anymore.

Caitlin knew their life wasn't peaceful at all, but witnessing up close that he just escaped being killed is very different from waiting for his return, hoping he came back in one piece. Caitlin sighed deeply. She must learn to live with this permenantly feeling of anxiety. Today's episode had brutally visualized her how sudden their collictive life could end. But she was determined to savour conciously every precious second they spent together. The surfboards came into her mind and she smiled brightly in pleasant anticipation.

John entered the room and took a deep breath, glad about the fact that this messy day had an end and he was at home, finally. His gaze fell on Caitlin, cuddled in her rockingchair. She hadn't heard him coming in and he stepped quietly closer, standing in front of her and a soft smile played around his lips. She was curled up in a ball, her head rested on the arm of the chair, her eyes closed, obviously immersed in her toughts. John peeked again and his smile widened, she wore one of his black shirts and nothing else, he liked that.

He knelt down and watched her, the candle lights dive her beautiful body in a golden soft light, her wonderful long hair was pinned up to a knot. John memorized every beloved line and angle of her face. He banished vigorous the upcoming thoughts of this afternoon, the anxiety he'd felt during the gunfire, the fear something could happen to her, taking her away from him. He knew if he lost her, he would shatter in millions of pieces - never be able to put himself back together.

She looked so pretty, so tempting, his eyes slid slowly over her exciting curves, her bare skin and John felt the urgent need to touch her, to feel her soft skin under his hands. A bright smile flitted over her face, she opened slowly her eyes, looking straight into his and the smile deepened. "Hey sweetheart, I love that sweet smile on your face. And somehow this shirt look very familiar to me." Caitlin could feel his voice caress her skin. It seemed to sink through her skin and wind itself around her heart. "Hi John, I didn't hear you coming. I'd just thought about you. And you know I love to wear your clothes." She sat up and an arch smile appeared on her face. "It's comfortable and they belong to you. I missed you." Caitlin leant forward and her fingertips stroke gentle over his face, tracing the curve of his eyebrows, his cheekbone, his stubbly chin, caressing his sinful mouth.

He caught her wrist, his lips brush slighty over her fingers, he drew her fingertips into his mouth and then kissed them, his lips and tongue slid seductive over her palm and a slow burn spread through her body with every tender touch of him. "I love to hear that. I missed you too." He left a hot trace of kisses upon her arm until he reached her neck. "You're beautiful Linnie, and you smell so good."

He murmured against her neck, taking little nibbles and bites, his hands slid softly over her bare thighs, shaping the tempting curve of her butt, leaving a hot path on her skin. Caitlin shivered under his touch and kisses, her blood pounded through her veins and her heart beat faster. "Mmm, that felt good. Are you hungry?" Caitlin mumbled, with a sultry voice and looked at him. His eyes had turned smoky, seductive and now they smoldered with intensity and heat. "I'm very hungry, Linnie." He whispered hoarse.

His hands slip under the hem of her shirt, stroking tender over her belly up her rib cage, he cupped her breasts, teasing her nipple, feeling her response immediately. His touch sent darts of fire racing over her skin, penetrating every nerve ending until she could hardly sit still beneath his touch.. Her breath was coming in a gasp, and heat coiled deep inside her. She arched her body into his hands, her fingers tangle through his wild hair, nuzzling his neck as her lips brush over his, tongue and teeth teasing him, begging for admittance.

John kissed her hard, his mouth claiming hers. A ravenous hunger burst through him, over him. He poured everything he felt into his kiss. Suddenly she was swamped with heat, her body flushed and alive and in desperate need. John pulled her up, tugging her against him and tightened his arms around her. He was predatory in his approach, devouring voraciously her mouth, her throat down her neck and back to her sinful lips.

"Damn Linnie I want you, now." His voice was rough, agonized, almost a grow, but so sensual Caitlin felt a spasm in her deepest core. She moaned when his mouth met hers, hands tearing at her clothes. He was always a dominant lover, but this was different. He was ferociously in his behaviour.

His kiss was wild, rough, almost aggressive, sending a ripple of fire through her veins, her body pulsing with desire, she shivered as sensations poured through her. Caitlin pressed her trembling body tighter against him, feeling his arousal, thick and hard and another needy moan left her mouth.

He tore her shirt over her head as Linnie did the same with his. His hands slid from her neck down to her wonderful, soft breasts, a ripple of whimpers left her throat when he took possession of her naked body. John groaned with pleasure. He wanted to touch her, touch that soft satin skin that drove him so wild. She always made him hotter just by the way she was so eager to him, sliding her hands up his belly and chest, her mouth frantic on his, small little frenzied sounds excaping her throat.

Caitlin teared and jerked at his pants, they ripped off his clothes, tossing them carelessly away. John caught her up and dropped her unceremoniously on the bed, his mouth was rough and greedy with hunger for hers. He tore the hair slide from her brown hair so that it spilled in wild disarray, just the way he loved it. "I love you Linnie. I'm gonna eat you like candy." He groaned, as his mouth left her mouth to find her throat, licking and sucking at her soft skin.

He trailed kisses lower until he found her sensitive nipple, she arched against him, her head thrown back and her breath coming in small gasps. He licked and sucked at her nipples, his hand sliding over her stomach to her soft bare mound. Sweet hot moisture welcomed him and he pushed his fingers deep inside of her, rubbing at her most sensetive spot.

She cried out and his mouth took possession of her breast, suckling, teeth scraping her nipple gently, little nips and teasing bites. "I love you John." She panted, feeling his hands allover her body, his mouth was fiery hot, driving her crazy, all the way down. He shoved her thighs apart, his tongue swept over and into her. Caitlin screamed, her body jerking into his hands, but he held her firmly, fingers massaging while he lapped at her heat and fire.

Air bursting from her lungs in a wild rush, her fingers tunneled in his hair, trying to yank him up. "Stop it John," she could barely get the words out, panting under his sweet torture. "I can't wait to feel you inside of me, now." John ignored the fist jerking his hair. He plunged his tongue deep, took the slick, wet offering, sending her into the next level of sensual sensation.

He was relentless, taking his pleasure, eating and feasting on her. She was pleading for release as he felt her body trashing under him, her orgasm rocking her. The feel of her fingers brushing over him, her shaking body, her throaty cries, her moist sheath nearly drove him mad. Only Caitlin could destroy his control this way, made him crazy with need. She was his destination, he needed her as much as she needed him.

He raised his head, to see her eyes glaze over with lust as he drove her body to the point of release over and over again. John shifted, slid his body over hers and drove into her hard, burying himself deep inside her, needing her body, needing to feel the way she welcomed him. The heat and fire. Flames licking over his skin. "I love watching you when we make love", he admitted, his gaze clinging to hers. His hips began a slow, seductive rhythm, each hard thrust of him sent her hot waves of pleasure, heat began to build, spreading like wildfire, burning in every cell of her body.

John watched her, the glazed look of complete surrender, of ecstasy that captivated him. It was all mirrowed on her face, her love, passion and hunger for him, only for him. Her eyes gleaming fierly, smoldered with heat and intensity, soft moans left her mouth by every powerful surge of him. She was so completely abandoned in the way she gave herself to him.

Caitlin loved the way he watched her. "I love making love with you," she whispered. There was raw desire etched into the lines of his face. There was a wild hunger in the depths of his eyes and desperation. He was desperated for her as she was for him. John dragged her legs over his arms, his hips thrust deeper, torturing her. Caitlin closed her eyes as his body slid almost out of hers and then slammed deep again in one hard stroke.

Pleasure mounted until she thought she would have to scream for release. Her body was no longer her own, but his, completely under his command. Caitlin slid her arms around his neck to draw his head down to hers. "Kiss me, love me, take all of me." She gasped breathless, her body winding tighter and tighter, as his hips drove downward, taking her higher and higher, holding her there. She screamed for release, she needed release more than she needed anything at that moment.

A deep growl left his throat, he took her mouth, his kiss as hungry as his shaft, his need so great he was brutal in his thrusts. All his dammed up feelings of anger, loss, hurt and fear burst out of him. She screamed again, flooding him with hot cream, the walls of her sheath milking and gripping as he thrusted deeper, riding her hard and fast, his face etched with lines of strain, with excitement and pleasure.

"John."Caitlin sobbed his name, rose to meet each thrust with one of her own. She was mindless with pleasure, he pushed her past the point she thought she could take. The sensation tore through her body, she couldn't breath as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her. John felt her body shudder, shatter, implode around him, taking him with her, her silk walls clamping around him like a tight fist, so hot he thought he'd go up in flames. His hoarse cry mingled with hers as his hot release poored deep into her.

He collapsed on top of her, his breath ragged, his heart pounding out of his chest, his body shaking. John held her tight, his body deep in hers feeling every ripple, every after shock. He kissed slightly her neck, his tonuge flicked over her skin, sent another shudder of pleasure through her so that her muscles convulsed around him. He loved that feeling.

Caitlin lay under him, trembling, gasping for air, her heart racing wild, her body melting around his. She loved to feel him still buried inside of her. Her hands stroke in small caresses over his skin, fondle his wonderful hair. They just lay relaxed, in peaceful silence, savouring the feeling of perfect accordance.

"Hey, you're still alive?" She wisphered, her lips nibble softly his ear, her fingers nuzzling his neck. "Mhmm, no. I'm in heaven." He mumbled against her neck. "Then we're both in heaven." She murmured, satisfied. John reluctlanty withdrew and rolled off her, Linnie lay lazy beside him, her eyes dazed, her svelte body slack. He tugged her closer, and let his palm, fingers splayed wide, drift possessively over her body.

The way she lolled languorous under his touch, curring softly, elicted him a contented smile. It was amazing to feel at peace. She belonged to him. He was grateful for her love, for her devotion, she gave him so freely. Her repsonse to him, how she offered him her body as a refuge, as a playground, as an instrument of intense love. She gave him everything and no one would ever match that for him.

John smothered her face with kisses, his fingers brush feather-light over her soft skin, twirling through the silken mass of her long, brown hair. Caitlin shivered slightly by his fondlings, she closed her eyes and stretched her body luxerious, cuddling closer to him. "Mhmm, that's nice. Don't stop it."She mumbled, drowsy. "Linnie?" She opened her eyes and looked straight into his, discovering a touch of concern in his hazel green eyes. "Was I too rough on you?" He whispered, a whiff of anxiety krept in his deep voice.

A tender smile curled around her lips, her mysterious, green eyes glance softly at him, reflecting her deep love for him. Caitlin kissed him and her fingers stroke gently over his face, running softly through his dark hair:"No, you wasn't. It was perfect, just the ticket we both needed today." She snuggled closer, laying on top of him so that her warm body was sprawled across him. " I love you John, more than everything. Sometimes it scared me how much I love you."

She whispered in his ear. John rubbed his head against her soft skin, blinking back emotion that threatened to spill over. "You're not alone, Linnie. I couldn't live without you anymore, I realized that today. I need you." His voice a husky whisper. He drew a blanket over both of them, his arm circled her waist and she snuggled into him, fitting her body over his and closed briefly her eyes.

"And I need you John. You're a part of me like breathing. I know that sounds pathetic, but it's the truth. My life is worthless without you. I was so scared that they would kill you, that I would lose you." Caitlin was on the verge of tears, she swallowed hard and laid her head on the left side of his chest, just to hear his strong heartbeat.

Her fingers tangle through the curls of his chesthair, skim gently over his skin and his body started to tingle under her soft touch. John enjoyed the feel of her warm smooth body on him, the touch of her fingers on his skin. She was the only one who was capable for soothing his soul, bringing his body at rest and relief to his heart.

John smoothed her hair back from her face and stroked tenderly over the soft skin of her shoulder, caressing her back. "I was scared too, Linnie. Because I'm a soldier and have battle-experience doesn't mean I'm feeling no fear or get used to it. I should be able to switch off my emotions because I'm trained this way, but I'll never get used to kill people or see them dying equal how often I'm forced to do it. And I don't want to see you hurt or worth, never ever. But this is my job, that's what and who I am."

He often tried to understand how he himself had gotten so good at killing and figuring things out, his mind cool and clinical in a crisis when he was so emotional deep inside, where no one saw – no one but Caitlin. He'd never allowed anyone to see how he really felt inside, not even a glimpse of his true feelings, his inner turmoil. He was good in hiding and blocking, but she had slipped through a loophole into his soul and wrapped herself inside him.

Caitlin raised her head so she could look at him and her fingertipps brush over his cheek, tracing carefully the shape of his scratch. "I know, I can feel it, I see it in your eyes. I love you for your compassion, I love you the way you're, who and what you're, John. Let's just enjoy every second we can spend together. I'm happy with you, the way it is, that's all what counts."

John looked straight into her large green eyes, a man could get lost there, trapped for all his time - and he had. But he didn't care. He didn't want to escape. Caitlin was the only one ever who loved him unconditionally, for his own sake with all his strengths and weaknesses. John felt his stomach tightened into knots and swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. He was unable to speak, so he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

He kissed softly the corner of her eye, skimming a path to the corner of her mouth with tiny butterfly kisses as he went. His mouth settled on hers with exquisite gentleness. Her lips were soft and full and trembled beneath his. He poured everything he was into his kiss, giving her love and tenderness and protection. Her mouth was warm and moist and tasted like fire and honey, ultrafeminine. He could spend a lifetime kissing her.

Caitlin returned his kiss, she was breathing with him, tongue tangling with his, sending delicious little licks of electricity singing through his veins. She was melting under his tenderness, his love, and tears burn behind her closed eyes, her heart was aching. When he released her, her gaze was blurry, she shivered and felt a little bemused. "I will always love you," she whispered and laid her head back on his chest, snuggled into him and took a deep breath, inhealing his irresistible scent she never could get enough of, savouring the feel and warmth and proximity of him.

"Mmm, that's cozy. Let's just lay here and forget the misery of the day, what do you think?" she mumbled lazy. John tightened his arms around her and his voice sounded as lazy as hers. "Good idea, sweetheart. I don't want to move a bit right now." They just snooze away for an hour before John moved out from under her to stand up. He switched on a small light and inspected the fridge for something edible.

Caitlin woke up, her gaze fell on him and she smiled by his sight. He stood at the window, in one hand a beer, in the other a sandwich and looked outside. Her eyes slid slowly and salacious over his tanned, muscled body, she never got tired of looking at him. She mused how it was possible that they had amazing, earth-shattering sex an hour ago and she felt carnal lust again, only by seeing him standing there.

Just a look at his exquisite body was enough to awaken an ardent desire deep inside of her. Her body started to tingle and vibrate again, and a slow burn rose up, spreading heat through her entire body. He looked so sexy and tempting, and her eyes slid again over his back, his perfect butt and his strong thighs.

"John?" Her voice was a soft whisper. He turned around and looked at her. "Hey, you're awake. What is it?" She smiled at him, her sultry come-on smile, and slid smoothly from the bed, sneaking slowly over to him. "Nothing, I just wanna see your front too. You're a good-looking man, you know that?" He grinned by her smile and her wanton look. "I know and you're a pleasure-seeking woman."

Her fingers brush slightly down his back, resting on his firm butt, her body just barely slide against his. She blinked up at him, her eyes hot with desire, stepped closer and her breath warmed his ear. "Yes I am, but you can finish your sandwich and beer first, honey." Her tongue flicked over his earlob, her breasts brush his chest as her fingers stroke softly over his skin.

His body reacted and his eyes gleam fierly. "You little minx, you're doing this on purpose. But I like it." Caitlin laughed at him, her face innocent, her big, green eyes bright with amusement. "I didn't do nothing. I'm a brave girl. See, I even eat out of your hand, honey." She bit a piece off his sandwich and John smiled amused. "Why I don't believe you?" A smile flitted across her face. "I don't know. Oh, and thanks for the beer."

She snatched the bottle out of his hand and turned around. "Hey, that was mine. Oh wait, I'll catch you." He rushed her through the room and Caitlin screamed, when he tried to catch her. Suddenly she swirled around and held out her hand to stop him. A bright smile appeared on her face and her green eyes sparkle vividly at him. "I forgot to tell you what my uncle brought along for me, for us. Guess what?"

John placed himself on the bed and looked suspiciuos at her. His eyebrow shot up and a lopsided sneer appeared on his face. "Oh yes, your uncle. I almost forgot, why do you have to remind me of him? What could that be, let's think. Maybe a chastity belt, to lock me out. Well, in that case he is too late." He smiled cheeky at her.

Caitlin almost choked on the sip of beer, she'd just drank and tried to look upset, but a broad grin flashed over her face and condemned her. "Very cheeky, John Sheppard. He really is a nice guy, believe me. And we have two surfboards. What do you say now, he?"

She watched him amused. A small grin spread across his face, making him appear almost boyish, his amazing hazel green eyes lighten up and sparkle joyfully at her.

Caitlin just managed it to put the bottle on the small nightstand before he snapped her, rolling with her over the bed. She screamed and laughed at the same time. "Cool! Hey, we take a day or two off, pack everything in a jumper and have a good time. What do you think?" John was all of a tizzy and she beamed a bright smile at him, enjoying his tomboyish and hilerious mood. Seeing him like this, so blitheful and light-hearted was a fairly uncommon sight and she enjoyed this moment very much.

"It sounds wonderful, we'll do that, after your arm healed up." She smirked at him. "Hey, don't give me that look, that's not fair. I'm your doctor, so my orders counts. And don't tickle me, no, no, leave it John. I said leave it, don't you dare, stop it." Caitlin jerked and tried to escape, screaming and laughing. She jumped up, but he caught her legs, pinning her to the bed, stopping her from scooting away.

"Okay sweetheart, how can I persuade you? Maybe this way?" He bent over her and spread soft kisses over her body, nibbling and biting gently, all the way up to her neck as his hands stroke slightly over her, finding intigrued spots.

"That's really not fair." Cailin gasped, twining and squirming under his caresses. Excitement spread through her body, desire curled deep in her core. His hands slid softly around her waist and he pulled her up, hauling her against him. Caitlin knelt between his legs, pressed her back against his chest, wincing under his caressing touches. His hands skim possessively over her body, one hand swept softly over her flat belly down to the soft insides of her thighs, the other cupped her breast, teasing her nipple, feeling her response.

Caitlin moaned softly, shifted to give him better access, aligning her body in his frame. Her head leant against his shoulder, she reached behind to circle his neck and tilted her head, giving him the perfect angle to her throat. Feeling his hands allover her body, his hot breath stroking over her skin, his lips and teeth teasing her throat, hot, burning waves rush through her, heaten her up and she shivered. "You're mean John, you know that? Don't stop it." She panted and arched her body into his hands, the feeling of his growing erection aroused her even more and her hips start to move slowly. "I love to touch you, body is always so receptive. I love you."

And he was right, when she was with him, she was always damp and ready, her body pulsing and throbbing. It didn't matter, what he asked, when he asked, she wanted him. She never had felt this way before for another man. "You're a sex maniac." There was a smile in her voice and she moved her hips deliberatly against him. He groaned with pleasure. His body reacted with another swelling surge. Fire raced through his veins, burning him up, centering in his groin.

He found the warmth of her neck, kissing and biting gently, teasing her ear, her throat. His hands stroke in sweet torture over her, shaping every curve, finding every shadow, tugging on her nipples and stroking her. She moaned with the intensity of her pleasure, there was a plea in her voice as her hips shifted continually against him. His hand parted her thighs and his palm rested on her mound, his thumb moving with slow persuasion through her tight curls. He was making her hot all over again with his teasing kisses and his fingers sliding deep inside of her, dancing and stroking.

"Come for me." He whispered the temptation. He pushed his fingers deeper, filling her, stroking her softly and murmered explicite fantasies in her ear. She pushed her hips forward, riding his hand, her breath coming in gaps, lust flared through her, hot and needy. John kissed her again and again, stimulating her breasts with one hand while the other stroked in and out her tight sheath. She lifted her hips to meet the rhythmic thrust of his fingers, wanting more, desperate for more. "Oh, that's good, I love you John."

He watched her with pleasure, loved to see the expression on her face, the passion, the excitement. She was lost under his touches, her hips moving restlessy and her fingers clamp tight around his neck, her soft moans heigthend his pleasure. His body burned with a fever of desire. She felt his hard, thick shaft along the seam of her buttocks and another lustful moan escaped her mouth. Caitlin could feel her body winding tighter and tighter, with the need for release. The sensation inside rose up and went sky high. Heat and fire lashed at her body, spread and consumed her.

She was pleading his name, pleading to take her, to fill her and suddenly she exploded, the orgasm coming at her fast and hard and shaking her with its strength. Seeing her so totally unbounded, he couldn't restrain himself anymore. His fingers slid out of her, he pushed the broad head of his shaft against her bare entrance, thrusting deep inside her, her muscles clamping tightly around him. Caitlin moaned with pleasure and bent forward, digging her fingers into the sheets as his fingers bit into her hips, invading her body, plunging deeper into her hot, moist haven. "You drive me crazy, Linnie." He gasped and pushed into her with slow, long strokes, driving her to the next climax.

Caitlin pushed back against him, he could feel her body bathing him in hot liquid, her muscles gripping him hard, squeezing and massaging, the friction incredible as he thrust into her. Each deep stroke sent another hot wave of pleasure through him, sweeping away his control. John groaned loud, increased his tempo, feeling her body spasming around his. Caitlin fell completly apart under him, the world around her went black and then filled with colors. The explosion ripped through her body, a storm of such intensity she couldn't even cry out anymore.

John couldn't hold on anymore, his voice was hoarse, a roar of joy as the explosion blew through his entire body. His release came harsh and violent, pulse after pulse jetting deep inside her, filling her, adding to the wave of her climax so that she clamped down hard on him, sending another surge of lightning whipping through him. He sank on her back, his mouth found the nape of her neck and he pressed a trail of kisses down her spine as he slipped out of her. Both had weaken knees and they just slide gently down on the bed, laying side by side, struggling for air, their hearts thumping like mad.

John took her in his arms, curled his body around her and let his lips and hands brush over her soft skin. Caitlin snuggled closer against him and sighed softly. "That was wonderful, you're wonderful, John." He lifted his head, stroked her hair back and whispered softly: "No you're wonderful. I love how you always want me, Linnie. Do you have any idea what a gift that is for a man?"

She turned so she could look at him, look straight into his wonderful, hazel green eyes, diving into the deep ocean of love and passion, drowning in them. "Do you have any idea what a gift it is to have a man look at me the way you do?" One hand nuzzled his neck, the other skimmed slightly over his chest, John shivered by her touch and soft pleasant shudder ran through his body. "I can't say it often enough. I love you so very much, John. You own my heart, my soul, every cell of my body. I'm totally addicted to you. Does that sound crazy for you?"

He smiled at her, a slow and heartstopping smile. "Yes, but I love to hear it, sweetheart. I'm happy that you're mine, you crazy little minx." He cradled her head in his hand and lowered his lips very slowly toward hers. His lips brush hers, a slow sweep, back and forth, a touch only. Caitlin felt the tug of his teeth on her lower lip, the soft leisurely kisses at the corner of her mouth. He seemed to be everywhere, yet never quite settling his mouth on hers.

She caught his face in her hands, capturing his lips with hers, her tongue sweeping into his dark, velvet cavity. She closed her eyes and savored his taste. John moved, a sublte shift that brought her more completely against him, aligning their bodies as he took control of the kiss, deepening it, enfolding her into his arms. A soft, happy sigh left her throat when he released her and she snuggled closer against him, feeling complete and safe in his arms. "And your kisses are just perfect. I'll never get tired of kissing you, John."

He smiled broadly, she could feel his smile against her neck. "But that didn't help you, honey. We aren't going surfing until your arm is healed up." She chuckled softly by hearing him sighing deeply in resignation and pulled the blanket closer so he could tuck them in. "How is your arm? Does he hurts much?" There was a breathy catch in her voice. He smiled at the note, that soft touch of caring. "No, sweetheart, my arm is feeling fine. Go to sleep, Linnie."

He drew her closer, wrapped his arms around her and Caitlin cuddled deeper into his embrace, making herself comfortable. "That's good. Good night John. And if you have a nightmare again, just wake me up. I'll be there for you. I love to sleep in your arms." Her voice sounded already drowsy, she was almost asleep. "I know and I love you for being here for me, Linnie. I need you." He murmured very low against her neck. John held her tight, listening to her breath and closed his eyes. He'd wanted to ask her about Frank and Christopher this evening, but this wasn't important right now. Laying here in peace with Caitlin in his arms, feeling her soft warm skin against his was all what matters. The city kept silence and so did his demons inside and John fell in a deep, dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A matter of life and death

"How in hell could we get into this mess, damned?" Rodney snapped as he whipped his arm around Sheppards waist and half dragged him into the shadow of the old ruin. If he could answer him, John would have sworn at Rodney, but he only managed a sharp glare as he forced his feet moving. The pain was brutal, stabbing like a hot brand through his body. He could feel the breath rattling in his lungs, bile rising and reality fading in and out. But he had to stay on his feet.

They still heard sporadically gun fire from their enemies and then Ronons gun, barking through the air, answered by a painful scream from the other side. John clenched his teeth and a strangled moan left his throat when McKay propped him against the old, weathered wall and helped him to strip off his vest. His shirt was already saturated with blood and he pressed one hand tight against his left side, hoping it would help to stop the bleeding. Ronon, Teyla and Perry followed into the shelter of the old wreckage and Ronon took a look around.

His gaze fell on the two scientist who joined them, hunkering down in a corner, bare fear written on their faces. He grunted by this sight and shot a sharp glance at Rodney, who was still muttering by himself. "Shut up, Rodney. Save your energy for the buggers outside." He demanded, ostentatiously calm before he turned over to Sheppard and his eyes swept concerned over his wounded friend. "Don't worry, buddy. We'll carry you just have to get rid of this darn bandits outside." Ronon exerted to give his voice a confident sound, but his eyes held worry. He checked their ammo situation, cast a glance at Teyla and Perry, who assured him they still had enough and turned his gaze back at John. "What's with you, John? Can you focus enough to shoot?" He asked, casually.

Sheppard flicked a crooked, small grin at his best friend as his right hand enclosed tightly the pistol grip. That was Ronon, all business. He wanted the hell out of here and was going to make it happen. The men hunting them didn't know they had a huge tiger by the tail. When he had that particular tone in his voice, men would die, pure and simple. John knew for sure, as long as Ronon handled the situation, he might got a chance to survive this mess. He nodded, closed briefly his eyes and compressed his lips to stifle a scream as another fulgurant pain raced through him, robbing him almost the ability to breathe.

Ronon recognized he'd to act fast or time would be running out for Sheppard. "Teyla and Perry, you cover the entrance. Rodney, you look after John and his wounds, and you two," he turned over to the two scientiest. "Just stay were you are and when I say run, then run, okay?" They both just nodded, unable to say one word. "And what is with you?" Rodney asked, opened a pressure bandage packet and peered shortly at Ronon, before his attention went back to Sheppard. John removed his hand and blood gushed from the wound, streaming and running down his leg. At once, Rodneys face went pale by this sight and he hesitated, knowing it would hurt like hell, pressing the bandage on the wound. John flicked a harrowed look at him, took a deep breath and grasped the bandage, slapping it in place before he could think about the pain too much.

Fire ripped through him, stabbing so deep his body shuddered in reaction. "Let me help you finish the bandage." Rodney whispered, his voice breathy. John let him doing as he like, sweat dripped off his face and beaded on his body. He stood swaying, the only thing steady was his gun hand. As long as he could hold his gun, everything was alright. He just hold on to that silly thought, knowing deep inside, nothing was alright at the moment.

Ronon stepped closer and encouraged his friend. "Stay on your feet, John. I'll make as fast as I can. I counted ten. We hit two, so eight left over. Do you see anything Teyla?" He turned around. Teyla didn't move, holding her gaze straight to the terrain, only shaking her head as she answered. "No, everything is quiet. I bet they're waiting for us in the bushes. It will be dark soon. They aren't in a hurry. They have time." Ronon sent another worried glimpse at Sheppard. "But we don't. I sneak out, check our situation. I need to know where they are hiding, more or less. Harrington, you hear me?"

He called the marine, who was left-behind at the jumper. "Yes, I'm here. What happened? I heard gun-fire." Ronon answered: "An ambush on our way back. Colonel Sheppard is wounded and we're trapped here. We need your support. Sneak forward, stay alert and wait for my sign, before you open your fire." Harrington confirmed the order and Ronon looked at Sheppard again. "Hold on, buddy. I'll be back in no time. And you Rodney," another sharp glance hit McKay."You take care of him, understood?" The tone in his voice was unmistakable. Rodney nodded and Ronon melted into the enviroment soundlessly, the way he always did.

McKay swallowed hard, wiped one hand over his face and turned back to Sheppard. "Hey John, what else can I do? Maybe you want some water?" He asked and grabbed the water bottle, with shaking hands. John bent slightly his head, his words came out in gasps. "Yes, and don't worry, Rodney. I'm doing just fine." He grimassed at McKay, grasped the bottle and took a sip of water, hoping this would soothe Rodneys nerves. But his thoughts went head over heels.

Damned, this time he was in real trouble. They'd visit this planet for another exploration. It was the same planet where the first ambush happened and Perry got shot. The scientists wanted to finish their work and he'd thought, why not. Hey, lightning never stroke in the same place twice, right? But he was wrong. It happened on their way back. Suddenly bullets were flying and he took two hits, neither of them should have been serious, but he was losing enough blood to make the wounds fatal if he didn't get help fast.

The sweat stung in his eyes, and blood ran steadily from his side down his leg, leaking all over the ground. "Rodney, I need another bandage." John gasped and wiped over his face, leaving bloody streaks behind, trying to ignore the terrible pain that spread through his body with every breath he took. Rodney looked distressed at all the blood on the ground and then at Teyla. She reacted to his helpless gaze and came over, pushing him softly aside. "Rodney, go to Perry and shoot on everything that moves out there. I'll take care of him." McKay sent her a grateful glare and took position at the old door frame next to Perry.

When Teyla changed the bandage, another stabbing fire flew through him and a wave of dizziness hit him hard, nearly putting him on the ground. John hung on grimly, breathing deeply, desperate to stay on his feet. He knew, once he went down, he'd never be able to get back up. Reaching into his shirt pocket, he pulled out a photograph, the single one he carried, the one that mattered.

The picture was taken at the great party a couple of month ago, showing him dancing with Caitlin. She looked up to him with her wonderful eyes, beaming a happy smile at him. John was staring down at Caitlin and the love on his face was so clearly visible for everyone, Teyla was deeply touched as she watched it and her gaze shifted away. His finger glided over the glossy paper, leaving a smear of blood. He'd to stay alive, for her, every harsh breath he drew into his lungs, he gave Caitlin. She was the love of his life.

John stuffed the photograph back in the pocket of his shirt, near to his heart and swallowed hard to get rid of the sudden lump in his throat. "Teyla, if I don't make it, take care of Linnie, will you?" Teyla looked at him and a faint smile appeared on her face. "Don't even think about that, John. You'll make 'll take you back in time, everything comes alright." She encouraged him, but the concerned expression in her eyes told him another story.

Ronon came out of the shadows, his face grim, his eyes savage and drew a line across his throat, underlining his words. "I killed another two, so six left over, hiding up the hill. We're a perfect target for them when we go out. We'd to move fast. That means, don't stop, just keep running up that hill, okay?" John felt his heart skip a beat by Ronons words. No friggin way that he would ran up that hill. Still, he had no choice if they wanted to get out of here. "You think you can make it, John?" Ronon glared at him. Sheppard returned his gaze, shuddering inside by the thought of this painful prospect, he could expect. But it was their only chance to get away clean.

He took a deep breath, ignored the protest of thousand knives sawing into his insides, nodded his accent and took a step away from the wall. His body was raging, went ballistic on him, the terrible pain sent another wave of dizziness sweeping over him and jackhammers did a macabre tap dance, ripping through his skull. Crap! 'Come on, John. Don't be such a pansy, pull yourself together!' Sweat dripped and blood ran and the reality retreated just a little more. Teyla caught him and Ronon stepped over, getting an arm under his shoulder. "You need me to haul you out?"

John shook his head, they need Ronons gun if they were going to make it. He took another step, leaning heavily on his friend. "Okay, we got to move. Teyla, Perry, you go first. Then you two," Ronon pointed at the two scientist, "and Rodney. John and I build the rear light." The others nodded in agreement, nobody said a word and he gave Harrington the order to attack. "Move, now!"

They heard the gun-fire from Harrington, and Teyla and Perry sprint off, followed by McKay and the two scientists. John forced his feet to keep moving, every step wrenching at his insides, the pain grinding through his body until he could only clench his teeth and try to breathe it away. But he kept moving. Teyla and Perry open their fire, pioneering them the way meanwhile Harrington took the attackers from the other side. Sheppard could hear screams and grunts of pain from their attackers, suddenly one jumped out from aside, but went down hard when Ronons heavy gun hit him.

John stumbled, managed to catch himself, but pain and the waves of dizziness were his enemies now. Blackness edged his vision and he stumbled again. He was certain he would go down, his legs turning to rubber, but Ronon helped him on his feet. Damned, if they didn't reach the jumper fast, he was going to die on this crappy planet. "Let me carry you, John." Ronon insisted, but he shook stubborn his head and mobilized his last power reserves. He had nothing left but survival instinct and sheer will. The gun-fire had stopped, obviously they'd neutralized all enemies.

John concentrated on breathing, on counting steps, on anything but the pain as Ronon dragged him up the hill. But every step was jarring, his body screaming, his stomach heaved and the ground tilted. The waves of dizziness and nausea began to blend together, his head felt light and reality distancing itself farther until he simply let go and floated. 'Linnie, I think I'm not gonna make it this time, I'm sorry.' John thought, tears mingle with sweat on his face as Ronon caught him up roughly and the sudden jar sent him right over the edge into the darkness. "McKay, start the jumper, hurry." Ronon yelled, simply heaved Sheppard and started to run like hell.

Caitlin sat in the messhall together with Jennifer and Mary. A burst of laughter went up and all three gasp for air, trying to find their breathe again. "Oh Mary, I love your stories. You're the best when it comes to funny stuff." Caitlin wiped some tears of her face, still chuckling. "Yes, I'm a real joker, am I?" Mary replied and smirked. "Yeah, specially when I'm your target." Jennifer grumbled and pursed her lips, scowling at her friend. Mary nudged her softly and smiled amused. "Hey it isn't my fault. You were the one, who'd spit coke right into Sergeant Andersons face when he told you the gym-story. I guess, if you intend to date him, you can forget that by now."

Jennifer made a face at Mary and her eyes sparkle fierly by the thought of Sgt. Anderson. "I don't wanna ever date him in my whole life, he is such an arrogant bastard. One of the men, who think they are the pride of creation. Hah, I told him when god created the man, it was his first trial. He studied his work, learned from his failings and created the perfect human afterwards, namely us." She looked triumphating around and all three burst out in laughter again. Mary ruffled Jennifers hair. "Good girl, that was the right answer. Put the men in their places, sister." She peeked at Caitlin. "Accept our sweet Linnie here. She catched the one, who is apperently perfect. And you're still happy, now that's amazing." Mary emphasized and rolled her eyes. Caitlin nudged her softly and answered self-contended. "You're just jealous, sweetheart."

She grinned at her friend and Mary laughed. " Hell, you can bet on it. Hey, I have the quarter next to you, so I'm determent to listen to your….music. And from what I hear, you're darn right. I'm so jealous on you." She jumped aside to avoid Caitlins pinch and turned over to Jennifer. "And I can say, I'm very often jealous, not only in the evening hours, if you know what I mean." Mary wiggled with her eyebrows and Jennifer almost choked on her coffee. She glanced at Caitlin. "Hey, now I'm jealous too."

Caitlin blushed and bent forwards, her head drop onto the table whilst a sigh of resignation escaped her mouth. Her friends started to giggle and Mary laid one hand on Caitlins arm, squeezing her softly. "Hey sweetheart, don't listen to my nonsens. I just overstated it. We love to see you two together, you fit perfectly. Maybe we can celebrate a wedding some day. Now that would be great. Hey, Caitlin Sheppard sounds wonderful to me." Jennifer nodded excited. "Oh yes, and we two will be your bruidmaids then. Now that would be really great." Caitlin raised her head and looked at her friends, a faint smile crossed her face. "My intuition tells me, he isn't exactly the wedding type, besides that we've planty of time, so no hurry about that. But if he ever ask me, you two are my bruidmaids, promise."

Mary and Jennifer start to chat about dresses and gowns, but Caitlin just listened casually at her friends talk. She was woolgathering if a marriage was important for her. It was okay for her the way it was right now. But deep inside she knew she would love to carry his name. 'Linnie, you have to admit that you're an old fashioned girl.' She thought, sighed deeply and jerked when Mary nudged her. "Hey honey, deep in thoughts? Seeing yourself in a bridal dress, right?"

Caitlin opened her mouth to answer Mary, but before she could say a word, she heard Rodney, calling her over the earphone. "Caitlin, come as quick as you can into the infirmary, it's John." Caitlin stunned, stared with wide-open eyes at her friends, unable to move and her face went pale at once. Cold showers ran down her spine while her pulse raced wildly and her heart acclearated. "No!" Caitlin whispered hoarsely, parylized with fear and her hand shot up to her throat. She leapt on her feet, the chair rumbled hard on the floor, and ran like hell out of the mess hall. Mary and Jennifer look at each other, totally flabberghasted and jump up as well, running after her.

As soon as the puddle jumper landed in the jumper bay, Ronon picked John up, waiting unpatiently that the door opened and dashed out of the jumper. Carson and his team were already waiting, but they didn't get a chance to take a look at John. Ronon laid him as carefully as he could on the gurney and barraged with him out of the jumper bay. "Come on, Carson. We haven't much time. Hurry!" Beckett and the others speeded after Ronon. When they reach the infirmary, Carson gasped for air and pushed Ronon aside. "Let me see, Ronon. You're crazy, son?" But one look at Sheppard told him, Ronon was right. Time was running out for John Sheppard.

John lay motionless there, his face pale and blood-streaked, his eyes closed, black lashes forming two thick crescents over dark circles and his breath was barely perceptible. "Oh god, this looks really bad. We have to hurry. Give me a hand with his clothes, Ronon. And I need blood for transfusion, a lot of it, quickly." He shouted his orders against the nurses whilst he and Ronon rip off Sheppards clothes. Everyone worked as fast as he could. Carson cursed under his breath when he removed the bandage. "Holy crap, he bleeds like an affluent fontain. One of the bullets have must hit a major artery. We need to get him stabile for the surgery fast."

He looked at the monitor, watching Johns flimsy, irregular heartbeat, praying that they made it in time. "Come on, son. Don't give up. Keep fighting. I need more blood." He shouted again and kept his eyes glued to the monitor. Slowly but surely the blood transfusions start to work and the heart rate became stable. A huge sigh of relief left Carsons throat and his eyes sparkle when he looked around. "That looks very good. Now we can take our time to remove the bullets and stitch him together again."

Caitlin rushed into the infirmary, stopped abruptly and her eyes slid through the room, capturing every single detail – Carson, Ronon, the nurses, the bloody clothes on the ground. Ronon stepped aside and her eyes fastened on John, laying on the gurney, injured, quiet, motionless. Her heart dropped, turned into a heavy stony clump in her chest as her gaze swept over his body. He looked mangled, his blood-streaked face gray and stretched. Blood ran and streamed down his left side, gathering in a pool under him, his chest barely visible lifting and lowering, his breathing scarcely audible. Caitlin lifted her palm to her mouth, a cry escaped her throat and her legs felt rubbery.

Her body swayed slightly and she steadied herself with one hand against the wall, leaning forward to take deep breaths. Ronon noticed her and turned around. "Hey Caitlin, you're alright?" He asked concerned. Caitlin closed briefly her eyes, nodded steady and pushed off the wall, moving closer to the gurney. She swallowed hard to clear her throat and it took her a while to find her voice. "Carson, how bad is it? Just tell me, he will live, don't say anything else." She whispered quavery. Her gaze flicked again over his body. So much blood. Her hands tremble, when she raised them to touch him, her fingers felt cold and numb. She stroke tenderly over his arm and took his hand, tangling her fingers carefully around his. Carson stepped behind her, laid his hands on her shoulders and pulled her gently back while he gave his nurses a sign to carry him away into the surgery.

He put one arm around her shoulder, squeezed her softly and lifted her chin. Caitlin looked in his familiar face, his blue eyes resting friendly on her as he answered her softly: "Don't worry, love. He is over the worst part. He'd an enormous blood loss, so the most important thing was to refill his blood reserves and we did that just in time. Now we can take care of his injuries. Some stitches in- and outside and he is as good as new, you'll see. Just sit down and wait, my dear." He gave her another encouraging smile before he left the room.

Caitlin felt a warm shower of relief, rushing through her body and tears flooded her eyes, running down her cheeks, but she didn't noticed it. She wasn't aware of anything around her, her mind had completely cut off the out world, only one thought dominated - he wouldn't die, he would live.

She started to shiver, wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and her knees weakened. Ronon grabbed her by her shoulders to stabilize her and turned her around. "Hey Caitlin, come on. Sit down and relax, he is safe now. Carson will patch him up and he is on his feet in no time." He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to a chair. "Thanks, Ronon." Caitlin whispered, leaning against him as they sat down. "Hey, Rodney. Get her some coffee, okay?" Ronon called. Teyla placed herself on Caitlins other side and squeezed her hand, spending her comfort.

Rodney came back with Elizabeth in tow, a fresh coffee in each hand. He gave Caitlin a cup and sipped on his own. When she grabbed the mug, her hands were still a bit shaky. Caitlin took a sip coffee and wiped the tears off her face. She took a deep breath, straightened her body and accomplished a faint smile. "Thank you, Rodney. God, I'm such a wimp, sitting here in tears. Sorry, guys." Elizabeth gave her a warm smile and answered softly: "No, you are not, Caitlin. We were worried too."

Caitlin smiled back, thankful for her support and grateful that John had such good friends. "Thank you, Elizabeth. Thank you all for your concern and your friendship." She replied, deeply stirred, choked back her tears and turned over to Ronon. "What happened today, Ronon?" Ronon glared at her and answered carefully:"We were on our way back, when they attacked us. It was bloody similar to the last one on Keras planet."

Elizabeth heaved a sigh and looked pensively around. "I already thought something like that. Ronon, Teyla, Rodney, I want to see you three in my office for a detailed report. I'm sorry, but I need more information as soon as possible. Are you getting along all right, Caitlin?" Caitlin nodded and answered with a steady voice. "Sure, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I can manage, thank you." Elizabeth hesitated for a short moment, but then she saw Mary and Jenny entering the room and left reassured the infirmary, followed by Ronon and the others.

Mary and Jennifer didn't say much, they just sat down next to Caitlin and wrap their arms around her. Caitlin looked thankfully at her friends and grabbed their hands, squeezing them tightly. One of the nurses cleaned up the room and came over. "Dr. Summer, this fall out of his shirt. I thought I give it to you." Caitlin looked up at her and then down to her hand, staring at the blood smeared photograph, she held out. She thanked her and her hand was shaking again when she grasped picture.

"What is it?" Jenny asked her. Caitlin held it up, so that her friends could cast a glance on it and swallowed the upcoming tears. "It's a picture of us, dancing on the party. I didn't know that he carried one with him." She couldn't help it, tears were flooding again as she looked at the photograph and she bent over, laying her head on her knees. Mary and Jenny tried to comfort her and stroke soothing over her back. Time went slowly by, and the next hour seemed like an eternity to her before the door opened and Carson came out of surgery.

The moment, she saw him, she jumped up, holding her breath as she threw an anxiously gaze at him. Carson moved closer and a bright smile flitted over his face. "Everything is fine, my dear. I'd to remove two bullets, one was pretty deep, that was the one which caused the most damage and the strong bleeding. He is still under anaesthetic, it will take a while until he'll wake up. But you're a doctor by yourself, you know that of course." Caitlin smiled happily and flung her arms around Carsons neck, squeezing and kissing him. "I'm so glad, Carson. Thank you for the good news." He smirked, pulled his arms around her and hugged her tight. "I know, girl. Come on, I'll bet you wanna see him right now."

Caitlin hugged Mary and Jennifer tightly and followed Carson. He led her into a quiet, seperated room. Caitlin placed herself carefully on the bed next to John, took his hand and twisted her fingers around his. Her finger pads stroke in a loving caress through his hair and over his face, again and again. "If you need anything, just call, my dear." Carson whispered at her. Caitlin looked at him and smiled brightly. "Thanks Carson. But anything I need I have right here." He smirked, turned around and left the room, mumbling to himself: "How could I ever ask?"

John heard whispers from far away. Damned, what happened? Where was he? He blinked as he came up out of the sea of darkness. He looked around to orient himself and turned his head to the right, seeing straight into Caitlins beloved face. "Hi, there you are. Welcome back." Her soft voice stroke over him like a smooth summer brise and a gentle smile curved around her lips. She sat beside him, holding his hand and her fingers brush tender over his face. He smiled back. "Hi sweetie, so I guess I'm in the infirmary and not in heaven, right?" John turned his head to the left, looking straight into Ronons serious face. Definitly in the infirmary. "Wow, that's scary. Waking up and looking in your grim face. Where in hell you get that look? Practicing in the mirror every day?" His voice sounded a bit croaky.

Ronon grinned at him and nudged him very softly. " Hey, welcome back. I didn't know you're such a pansy, Sheppard. Fainting like a girl. I had to carry your sorry ass all the way to the jumper." Caitlin giggled by Ronons words and John made a face at him. "Oh great. Now you're gonna rub my face in it the next few years, right? So I'm in the infirmary again, my favorite spot in this city."

But this time he wasn't the slightest mad about that fact. "Well, you needed a few pints of blood, son. And I'd to pick two bullets out of you and stitch you together, again. I stopped counting how often I did that by now." Carson had entered the room, with a big smile on his face and stepped closer. "So you're allowed to spend a few days here. Enjoy my hospitality."

Johns face screwed up even more and he started to nag right away. "No, not a few days. You can't be serious, Carson. Hey, I'm feeling better already. At the very most this night, not longer. Besides that I got my own doctor to look after me." He grinned and shot a glance at Caitlin, giving her his puppy-dog look. Caitlin chuckled softly by his sight and ruffled his hair. "Hey, barely awake and cheeky again, John Sheppard. Sorry, but your own doctor will take you home when the boss here said so."

She pointed at Carson, who had folded his arms over his chest, smiling self-contended and chuckling about Johns funny face. John sighed deeply, frowned at Caitlin and grumbled. "I see, everybody works against me, even you. Okay, but then you do a good deed and get me something to eat, woman. I'm starving here. Great hospitality you got, Carson. Let your patients just lay here hungry in their beds."

Caitlin looked astonished at him. "You can't be serious. You just had an operation, barely awake and you want something to eat? I don't get it. But I'll see what I can do for you, you poor man, if Carson has nothing against it." Carson shook his head and threw resignedly his hands in the air, muttering. "For gods sake, bring him something to eat. You're an awful patient John, you know that?" He turned around and left the room, together with Caitlin.

Now, he was alone with Ronon, John looked up to his friend and his face went to serious. "Hey buddy, thanks for saving me today. And don't say no, I know, with all the blood I'd lost, I was near the edge. I owe you one." Ronon shrugged his shoulders and grinned at him. "Hey, you owe me nothing. I'm glad you made it. Besides that you saved my ass as well, that's what friends are for, right?" John grinned back, grateful that he'd found such a good friend. He knew Ronon would go to hell and back with him, and somehow that fact was very reassuring.

He cast a glance at his friend. "Tell me, how had Linnie taken it?" Ronon shrugged again with his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. "You wanna really know?" John nodded. "She was scared as hell, when she rushed in and I really thought she would crash. But she is a tough girl. You are a lucky guy, John. It's good to have someone like her on your side, makes things a lot easier. I know what I'm talking about."

Ronon glanced at him and John was deeply touched by the words and reaction of his friend. He knew Ronon had lost his wife and all his friends to the wraith, and profound sympathy welled up inside of him. "Thanks for telling me, my friend. Yes, I guess you're right. I'm a lucky guy. Maybe you'll find someone like Linnie for yourself some day. I so wish it for your own sake."

Ronon threw a pensive gaze at him, and a faint smile rushed over his face as he shook his head. "I don't think so, John. Someone special like this you only find once in your life and never again." John returned his gaze and nodded slowly. "I know what you 're right, buddy. You're darn right." He answered, with an absent look on his face. Silence filled the room and both were in deep thoughts when Caitlin returned, a fully laden plate in her hand, looking from one to the other.

"Hey, what's up with you, guys? Ran out of jokes or what? Here, let me cheer you up. Enough food for at least four and I also brought some visitors along." She smirked, put the tablet on a small table aside the bed and placed herself next to him. Teyla, Rodney and Elizabeth arrange themselves around the bed and Rodneys gaze slid already over the tablet. "I didn't know that I'm so famous," John grinned, looking from one to the other. "Nice touch of you, guys. And Rodney, don't stare like that on my tray, I'm the one who suffers here. Get your own food."

He frowned at Rodney, who started to grumble right away. "You're such a mean man, I was only looking if there is something you might not like. Seems you're feeling better, he?" He frowned back, looked at Ronon and snarled: "Oh and why are you allow him to grab some food of your plate?" John gave Rodney a broad smile: "Because he saved my life, and he doesn't eat the whole plate like you, Rodney." Rodney made a face at him: "Oh, and who bandaged you? It wasn't him, it was me, remember?" Teyla started to chuckle and nudged Caitlin. "Yes, and he almost fainted only by looking at all the blood."

At once the room was filled with laughter. "That's not funny, and it was a lot of blood and I'm a sensitive guy. Besides that I wasn't the one who fainted." Rodney muttered and scowled at them as his hand crawled closer to the tablet. "Ouch!" John had slapped his hand. "Hands off, Rodney. And I was a bit running out of blood at that point, there is a tiny difference, don't you think? Oh well, I'm in a good mood, so help yourself and take what you want." He didn't have to say that twice, Rodney already chose what he should take or not, ignoring the laughter of his friends.

Half an hour later one at a time left the room. Ronon was the last one. He stood up and straightened his body. "I guess, it's time for me too. I need some sleep. Carrying a certain Colonel through the terrain makes really tired." He grinned from ear to ear and John grimassed at him. "I knew I would hear that more than once from you,"he said and Ronon answered with a loud laugh. "You can bet on it, buddy. See you in the morning."

He turned around, heading for the door, but Caitlin got in his way and stopped him. "Ronon, thank you for everything you did today. We're lucky to have such a good friend like you." She rose on her tiptoes, her arms reach for his neck and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Ronon looked at her and coughed slightly, a shy smile went over his face. Awkwardly, he put his arms around her and squeezed her softly. "Hey, that was no big deal. You're kind of family for me, you know. Good night, you two."

He left the room and Caitlin heaved a deep sigh, pivoted around and a bright smile flashed over her face. That was the moment, she'd waited for the whole time. "Finally I got you for my own. You know what that means?" She didn't wait for an answer, bent forward and kissed him gently. Her fingers ran through his hair, caress his neck as her lips brush over his, back and forth. "I just need to feel and kiss you. I'm so glad you're alive, I could cry again." She murmered against his lips and smothered his face with slight kisses.

"Come here, sweetheart. Let me take a long look at you." John tugged at her, pulled her closer and his gaze fastened over her beloved face, capturing and storing every detail - her flawless skin, lips full, almost pouting, her wonderful, emerald-green eyes, the dark, long eyelashes around them – he just let himself soak her in. The gentle touch of her fingerpads sank into his skin, ran through his blood right into his heart and let him feel alive. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and the tips of his fingers skim in a caress over her face, over and over again in the urgent need, to feel her, kiss her, just holding her.

"Kiss me, Linnie, just kiss me." He whispered, with a husky voice. Caitlin looked in his amazing, hazel-green eyes, seeing in them the same desperation for her she felt for him and a rush of love washed over her, let her shiver. She framed his face with both hands and kissed him, her lips brush slightly over his and her tongue slid into his soft, dark cavity, exploring his hot mouth as her fingers nuzzle his neck, stroke over his face and tangle through his hair. Caitlin closed her eyes, savouring his taste, the wonderful feeling of his lips on hers, of his skin, so warm and alive. It was such a magnificent feeling, she wished she could crawl under his skin, just to be closer to him.

The moment she'd saw him laying there in his blood, pale and motionless, her whole world had crashed, splintered in millions of shards, and her heart had just stopped, fallen in thousands of pieces. She could swear she'd heard the cracking sound of her broken heart.

John wrapped his arms around her, hauling her tight against him, and closed his eyes, just enjoying the pleasure to feel and kiss her. Her smooth, warm body went soft and pliant in his arms, molding into his, he inhealed her peerless, delicious scent and a surge of emotions flew through his body, so strong he shuddered.

He could kiss her forever. His mouth wandered from hers, just a little, following the contour of her face and continued down her tempting, beautiful throat. Her body trembled against his and she gasped for air. "I love you so very much. It feels so good, to touch and kiss you. I need you, John." She whispered, kissed the corners of his mouth, nibbled on his chin, his lower lip, pressed more kisses along his jaw and down his throat as her fingers caress the nape of his neck. John brought her up closer against his body, his fingers tunneld in her long, brown hair and he pressed his face on her neck.

"I need you too, Linnie." He murmered against her neck, the whisper of his breath slid over her, into her. She felt them breathe together. He raised his head, his eyes searched hers and her heart leapt. John had never looked so vulnerable or so heart-breaking like in this moment. Caitlin melted into his arms, get lost in his eyes, her heart ached by his sight. "My last thought was that I never see you again. That was such a horrible feeling, I need you in my life, Linnie." His raspy voice crawled under her skin, sending small currents leaping through her veins.

She cupped his face in her hand, her thumb sliding along his shadowed jaw and brushed butterfly-soft kisses across his lips. "I know. When I saw you laying there, with all the blood, I was so scared that you might die…., I'm lost without you, John." Caitlin was unable to surpress the stream of tears, rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, I'm such a whiner. Now I'm crying again even I don't want too. You got yourself a fine woman, breaks out in tears everytime just like that." Embarassed, she blew a strand of hair out of her face, wiped the tears off and smiled faintly at him.

John smirked, his hand curled the nape of her neck to tug her closer and kissed her tears away. "Hey, I have a wonderful woman. You're just perfect the way you're and I'm very happy I got you, Linnie." He looked tenderly at her and kissed her again, with exquisite gentleness. When he released her, she smiled happily at him and whispered: "I could kiss you all night, you know that? Hey, I got something for you." She reached into her pant-pocket for the photograph and held it out at him. "One of the nurses gave it to me. It was in your shirt. I cleaned it. Since when do you carry it with you?"

He grasped the picture and looked at it before he looked at her, a loving smile played around his lips, krept into his eyes. "Thanks, I would have missed it. It's always in my shirt pocket, since Carson gave it to me. I like to look at you and I believe, it brings me luck. It's a bit foolish, I know." Caitlin stroke over his face and kissed him again. "No, it isn't foolish. I love you for this. And maybe it brings you luck, at least you were lucky today." She glanced at the photo and a tender smile flitted over her face. "It was a great party and a wonderful night."

John pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Yes, it was sweetheart. And you'd looked absolutly beautiful in that night. I remember that I'd almost kissed you in the middle of the dance floor." Caitlin chuckled softly by this memory and lifted her head. "I'd noticed that. And you was the most handsome, good looking man that evening. I'll never forget this night." John leant his head against the cushions and closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face. She leant against his shoulder and stroke gentle over his chest down his side. "How do you feel? You don't have pain, don't you?" John shook slightly his head. "I'm fine, it hurt not too much. Just a bit tired." Her gaze flicked over his face. "But it feels so good, to lay here with you in my arms, sweetheart. So don't you dare to go away."

Caitlin pulled out of his arms and her eyes sparkle brightly at him. "I didn't mean to leave you alone, not this night. Just scooch over, honey." She took off her clothes except her underwear and slipped smoothly under his blanket. John wrapped his arms around her, with a bright smile on his face. She snuggled carefully against him, rested her head on his shoulder, clung her legs around his strong thigh and her hands slid under his shirt, stroke softly over his chest, fingers curling in his chest hair. "I guess, you have nothing against my idea, right?"

She felt his answer immediately and smiled. His hands slid gently over her body, one hand rested on her firm butt whilst the other crawl up and down, the touch of his fingers on her skin sent a shower of pleasure through her body and let her shiver. "I love your idea, sweetie. Now I know that I will sleep good." He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of just laying here with Caitlin in his arms. A view hours ago he'd thought he wouldn't live to see that again. "I love you." He whispered very low into her hair as his hands stroke softly over her back. "I heard that. Love you too. Sleep well." Caitlin whispered back and cuddled as close as possible against him, happy that she could savour his proximity.

Half an hour later Carson stuck his head into the room. He stepped quietly closer and his gaze slid over John and Caitlin, the way they lay together, closely entwined, both fallen in a deep sleep. Seeing those two so complete and peacefully together, a warm wave of love went right into his scottish, sentimental heart and a happy smile flitted over his face. Carson breathed a soft sigh, left soft-footed the room and gave his nurses the order to keep out of this room.

Elizabeth sat in a quiet corner in the messhall, enjoying her lunch. She discovered Caitlin, searching for a place and waved at her. "Hello Caitlin, over here. Why don't you join me?" Caitlin moved closer, put her tablet on the table and sat down. "Hey Elizabeth. I didn't saw you. Nice little corner you choose." She looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "Yes, I needed a few minutes for myself. What about you? Did your patient gave you generously some free time?"

Caitlin laughed by her words, grasped her mug and took a sip hot coffee. "Mhmm, that's good. Yes, my grumpy man allowed me to take a break, isn't that nice? Sergeant Perry is with him right now to cheer him up a bit. You know, he hates it to lay in the infirmary. And Carson intend to keep him there for at least two days I don't know if that works." She heaved a sigh and Elizabeth smirked at her. "Oh yes, I noticed that. I'd visited him this morning and all he did, was complaining."

Caitlin made a face at her and rolled her eyes. "Yes, he is very good in this. Let me guess, about the food, about how boring it is to lay the whole day in bed, and besides that he is as good as new, right?" She grasped a sandwich and took a good bite. Elizabeth laughed heartly. "Yes, something like that. And when I told him, he had to stay the next weeks here in the city, he was really pissed off."

Caitlin glanced at her and laughed heartly. "No I know why he is so grumpy today. He didn't told me that. So he's grounded? Why? I mean, okay he is wounded. But in a week he's fit again. So, that can't be the reason." Elizabeth leant back and watched her pensively. "I don't know what John told you. But we checked this planet again, and Major Lorne found ten bodies. And this time it was a wild mix of outlaws. Some wore Genii-uniforms, but not all. And we found the same picture in their pockets like the one on Keras planet."

Caitlin startled by her last words and looked alarmed at her. "What pictures? I don't know anything about a picture. And John didn't tell me much. Everytime I want to know more, he changed the subject, and Ronon isn't a whit better." Elizabeth heaved a deep sigh, leant forward and wised her up. "So you see, how this change the whole thing. Radim had looked at the dead Genii. He knew them, they had belonged to Kolya, but he is dead. And considering the last attack, well my thought was that someone really set a bounty on Johns head, so that every bounty hunter or outlaw wants him dead. That's the reason why he stay here the next weeks. I think, it's too dangerous, for him and for the people who go along with him."

Caitlin was quiet for the next few minutes, reconsidering the news Elizabeth had given her. She leant also forward, her arms rest on the table and propped her chin with one hand. "So that's what John and Ronon wouldn't tell me. Do you have any idea who distributed the pictures?" Elizabeth shook her head, several times. "No, but we're working on it. In the mean time John will go through old files, maybe he discovers something. We'll see." She sighed deeply and a faint smile rushed over her face. "This will be tough for all of us. I know how he hates it to be stuck here in the city, doing paperwork."

Caitlin heaved also a deep sigh by this thought. "Yes, he really hates it. I bet with you, after a few days he'll pace like a tiger in his cage through the city, driving us all nuts. Well, he can go surfing with Ronon or me in between, when he is fit again. That would be a good idea, what do you think?" Elizabeth had finished her lunch and leant back, smirking at Caitlin. "I think that's a good idea to keep him busy. We all know he needs action and movement, otherwise he is unbearable."

Caitlin chuckled and nodded, in agreement. "Yes, that reminds me of my father and uncle, it seems pilots are all the same. Cool on the outside, but in the inside a seething vulcano." Elizabeth smiled and shot a curious glance at Caitlin. "What I wanted to ask you, now you're mentioned your uncle. How went the meeting between John and Steven last week? Did everything went well?" Caitlin chuckled again by the memory of that evening and shook her head. "You'd really missed something, Elizabeth. I'd it all arranged, and the moment, Steven entered our quarter, they started to growl and sniff around each other, marking their territories. I thought, oh great, this will be a wonderful evening."

Caitlin made a funny face and Elizabeth stifled a laughter. She could imagine the whole scene in her mind's eye. "Yes, you can laugh, when I look back now, it was very funny. But after a good meal and a few beer it went better. They talked about cars, fighters, golf, that kind of interesting stuff." She rolled her eyes. "But I thought, okay, that's not bad. And when I brought the whisky on the table , the ice broke between them. It started with 'call me Steven and oh, you can call me John'. Then my uncle started with all the embarrassing parts of my childhood and teenager time, oh it was really nice." Caitlin sighed deeply and Elizabeth laughed loud. "Oh dear, I bet John loved it."

"Oh yes, you're darn right, he really enjoyed it. At that point I decided that I just leave them alone and spare myself more embarrassing moments, so I went over to Mary and Jenny. We had a funny girls-evening. You see, they aren't exactly best buddies, but somehow they're on good terms. I like that." She smiled brightly, grabbed her mug and held it up. "Cheers, the victory, I've made."

Elizabeth smiled back and grabbed also her mug. "Let's drink to that. Oh my, men. They're acting weird sometimes, don't you think?" Caitlin nodded amused and they chat and laugh about men and their caveman-manners, they show from time to time until Caitlin got a call from Carson. "Caitlin, I just want to inform you, that your stubborn man has released himself. And let me tell you, he is the most awful patient, I ever had."

Elizabeth and Caitlin exchange a quick smirk. "Thanks Carson for telling me. But I said to you, you can't keep him any longer in there. You must know him by now." Carson grumbled an undefinable answer and Caitlin smiled amused. Elizabeth had picked up the conversation and chuckled. "I guess, the tiger started to pace already." A big grin appeared on Caitlins face. "I knew it, I could see it on his face this morning. Okay, I'm almost finished with my work, so I'll make a circuit over the kitchen later and grab two meals for us." She tried to look not to excited, but that didn't work very well. Her face was gleaming and her eyes sparkling.

When they both stood up, Elizabeth glanced at her from aside. "Come on, you can't hide it. You're glad that you have him back, right? I can see it in your eyes." Caitlin felt the color sweeping up her neck, but she couldn't deny that she was more than happy to have him back home and a thrill of antiception went through her body. "Is it so obvious? Yes, it was definitly to quiet in our quarter the last four days." Elizabeth squeezed her arm and smiled brightly at her. "Don't be embarressed. I understand you. Come on, let's go and finish the work." Caitlin gave her a warm smile and they left the messhall.

When Caitlin opened the door, everything was quiet and calm. Her gaze swept through the room and an amused smile flitted over her face. John flung sprawled out on the sofa, sleeping peaceful like a baby. Obviously freshly showered because he'd just a towel wrapped around his hips, and his dark thick hair was still dampy, sticking out in all directions.

Caitlin put the tray on the table, slipped out of her jacket and stepped quietly closer. Her gaze slid over his beloved face and a soft sigh escaped her mouth. She'd missed him so much, the talks and the laughter, the funny times when they just fool around, the tender times, when they make love and the safe feeling, when she lay in his strong arms. She hadn't slept very well the last nights.

Caitlin took her time, her gaze lingered on his tanned, muscled body and another sigh left her throat. Four days without him were a way too long for her taste. Her body started to tingle and vibrate just by looking at him. She bent over him, rested her hands on his shoulders and brushed a soft kiss on his mouth. "What a nice surprise, coming home and finding such a gorgeous man on my couch. I like that." John opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Hey sweetheart, I bet Carson had informed you already, right?" Caitlin chuckled and her fingers tangle through his dark hair, stroke over his face. "Oh yes, he had. How are you feeling? You're hungry? I picked up some food in the kitchen for us."

John glanced at her and his smile touched his eyes, warmed them to a deep green. The touch of her hands and lips electrified him, her sinful mouth was just a breath away from his and her soft voice trickled through his skin. At once his body became alive. Desire spread like fire through his body, igniting every nerve ending, made him edgy with need. "Oh, I feel much better, now you're here, honey." His voice roughened and his eyes darkenend even more. Caitlin felt the rasp of his voice, tripping little arcs of electricity through her body and she shivered. His lips sweep over hers, barely touching them, tiny, little kisses made to drive her crazy. "And I'm not interested in that kind of food right now. Why don't you get rid of your clothes, sweetheart?"

John unzipped her pants, sliding them over the curve of her hip, down her thighs to her calves. Caitlin didn't hesitate, stepped out of her shoes, kicked the pants aside and drew her shirt over her head, tossing it away. His hands caught her waist and drew her forward so he could press small kisses against her belly. "Oh, I'd missed that the last four days. Mhmm, your skin is so soft and you smell so good."

He murmured as his hands slid over her bare skin, shaping her hips. "I missed you too, John. I had to admit, I felt very lonely the last nights." John looked up, his eyes were glowing at her, darkened with desire and Caitlin shivered again. "Not this night, honey." His low and rough voice sent a ripple of shower down her spine. Her fingers tangle through his wild hair and her grip tightened shortly because his tongue was doing a little dance around her belly button, teasing her and making a foray lower. "Let your hair down for me and get rid of your underwear, Linnie." Caitlin felt his mouth and hands all over her body, leaving a hot brand on her skin and heat spread through her entire body, sending power surges into every nerve, centering in her most sensitive spot, she floated.

"You're definitly feeling a lot better today. You're turning bossy on me again." She slipped out of her bra and pants and dragged the clip from her hair, allowing the mass of chestnut hair to tumble free to her waist. "I don't have much to do but think about you while I'm here all alone." He leant back and feasted his gaze on her. "I dreamt of you, just like this, standing in front of me, naked with your wonderful, long hair framing your delicious body. You are so damn beautiful, Linnie."

The way she stood there, her long hair curled around her body, her satin skin pale looking rose petal soft, she looked more beautiful than ever. Caitlin send him a bewitching smile and blew kisses at him. "Thank you, but now it's your turn. Let me see what I can expect." She said and her gaze growing hotter as it dropped from his chest to his full groin. John grinned and tugged at the towel.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and her hands slid deliberatly over his strong thighs. " I love the way you miss me, John." She cupped his aching sac in her palm, fingers caressing the base of his shaft, and bent forward, brushing soft kisses on his chest. "I missed it so much to touch and kiss you, John. I missed you." She whispered and her long, soft hair stroke over him. It should have tickled his skin, but the silky fall brushed over sensitive nerve endings and added to the heat and fire building in the deep within him.

He closed his eyes at the sheer pleasure coursing through his body at her touch. She had magic fingers. A magic mouth and body. And when she was touching him like this, she made him feel as if she loved him more than anything in the world. "I want to make love to you," he said, looking down at the top of her head. The colour of her hair, a vibrant brown with fine, red streaks in it always made him want to touch the silky strands. He wrapped his fist in the mass. "I want to be inside of you, Linnie." She smiled against his belly. "You're so impatient." Her tongue flicked out, her warm breath engulfing him and he shuddered.

John trailed his fingers over her breasts and smiled when she shivered in reaction. "I've waited for this for four days, sweetheart." Caitlin teased him with a gentle scrape of her teeth, another slow lick of her tongue. "Then you can wait just a bit longer." He almost leapt from the couch as her hot mouth closed over him and she sucked, flicking her tongue back and forth. "Wow, hell Linnie. Can't you just warn me first?"

Caitlin laughed, the sound vibrating right through his heavy erection and sending waves of pleasure rolling through his belly. "No," she said, lifting her head, eyes dancing, her grin wide. "I love this. Just enjoy, honey." She laughed again and flicked her tongue back and forth, hot little licks that sent electricity through his veins. John moaned with pleasure and his hands grasped her hair, holding it back. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her pleasure in his body heightened his excitement. She was like a beautiful seductress, her eyes cloudy with hunger for him.

"Come here." He gripped her waist and tugged. "You're spoiling all my fun." Caitlin made a face. "I don't think so, sweetheart." His hand slid between her legs, cupped her bare mound and his fingers dip into soft, moist folds. She moaned softly by his touch and leant into his hand. "Straddle me, Linnie. I have to be inside of you right now. I can't wait any longer. Not another minute."

Caitlin circled his neck with her arms, careful not to touch his bandaged wound as she widened her stance to straddle his thighs and with deliberate slow motion, settled her body over his. John threw back his head as the pleasure poured over him. She sank down so slow, her sheath a tight hot fist, her folds velvet soft, gripping him hard as he pushed his way deeper and deeper inside of her.

His breath left his lungs in a gasp of pleasure. "Oh, that feels so good. You feel so good. I love you, Linnie." Her fingers caress his neck as her mouth took possession of his, kissing him softly. "I love you too, John. You don't know, how much I missed you."

She rode his body with a slow, easy glide, covering him inch by slow, excruciating inch, heightening his pleasure, ever careful of his wound. She rose away from him, gripping with her muscles, creating friction that robbed him of breath. John groaned as his hands and lips stroke over her soft skin, over and over again, savouring the feeling of being inside of her. When they made love, he always felt as if he crawled inside her skin, finding paradise.

"You're killing me, Linnie. I never get enough of you." His hands pinned her hips with unexpected strength, fingers digging into her, holding her still as he thrust hard and deep and fast. Caitlin cried out, unable to stop herself, the pleasure bone deep, tightening every muscle in her body. It was always the same, she started out in control and he took it away with his body filling hers and bringing her such ecstasy she thought she might shatter in thousands of pieces.

"You're very bossy again, but I love it." She gasped. John held her still while he began to surge into her with sure hard strokes, her body pulsing around his, melting into intense heat until she was pleading for release. She needed release. She was right there, right on the edge, so close she could feel every muscle tighten in anticipation. But it never quite came. He was killing her, holding her right on the edge of the precipice. "Admit it, you love to torture me like that, right?" She was nearly sobbing with pleasure.

John watched her, he loved to see her emotions written on her face, her passion, her need for him and he loved it when she cried out his name, begging for release. He moved again, a long slow glide driving deep into her, and pulled back, holding her hips so she couldn't follow him down. "I love to see you like this, so wild and passioned. I love you so much, Linnie."

Her body was shuddering with the need for release and she deliberately tightened her muscles around him as he surged into her again, desperate for relief. Caitlin looked into his eyes, was caught and held by the intensity of the emotions swirling in the dark depths. She could see his love for her, the same need and desire, that washed through him as it did to her. It was all there in his eyes. They belong to each other, for now and all time. Tears clogged in her throat, shimmering in her eyes and she swallowed hard. "I love you, John. And I love to make love to you." She threw her head back and screamed by his next strong surge.

He drove hard, seeking to be as deep inside her as possible, again and again. Catilin felt him moving through her, impaling her, thick and hard and so hot, she heard herself crying, pleading his name. When it came, her orgasm rushed, overtook, consumed them both, throwing them into an explosive series of waves, taking John with her, her feminine sheath like hot silk gripping hard, forcing him to submit and surrender and his hot release poured deep into her.

Her head dropped onto his shoulder when she collapsed and she tightened her arms around his neck, savouring the small aftershocks that kept her body shuddering with pleasure. John wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him and his fingers tangle in the silk mass of her long hair. Neither of them moved, both trying to bring their raging breath and thumping hearts under control.

Caitlin kissed his neck, nibbled his ear and whispered: "That was amazing, John. I love you." She raised her head to look into his face and John smiled by her sight, he loved to see this glorified glance in her eyes, knowing that he was responsible for putting it there. "How do you feel? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Her gaze turned, her eyes looking concerned at him and her voice sounded anxious. "No, you didn't hurt me. I'm feeling just great, Linnie. Come here, I wanna kiss you, my little minx."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her, a long, slow almost lazy kiss, his tongue stroking deep to tangle with hers. Caitlin sighed softly and rained his face with kisses. "I'm so glad that you're home again." She shifted her body, afraid she put to much pressure on his fresh wound and slid smoothly aside, her hand ran softly over his chest and down to his left side, her fingerpads sweep over his bandage.

She looked at him, her eyes searching his face for signs of weakness or pain. "You do look a bit pale. You're sure that you're fine?" John took a deep breath and a flash of pain rushed through his stitched wound. But he smiled at her anyway. He'd enough of resting and if she knew that he'd still pain she'd wrap him in cotton wool and there'd be no more of her teasing mouth and hot body for the next days, probertly feeding him chicken soup instead. "Don't worry, I feel just fine, sweetheart."

Caitlin looked suspious at him, musing if she should believe him. He just tugged her closer, wrapped his arm around her and brushed a kiss on the top of her head. "But now I'm really hungry. So if you wanna spoil me, you can feed me." She kissed his chest, straightened and ruffled his hair. "Your wish is my command, should have your warm meal, so why don't you crawl in our cozy bed and I fix your diner and serve it to you."

His smile widened to a boyish grin. "Now that sounds perfect to me. Not only that my wife is beautiful and sexy, I also can command her. What else could a man wish?" Caitlin laughed, kissed him briefly and stood up. "Objection! You can't command me because I'm not your wife, we aren't married, so striktly speaking I'm just your companion. See my point?" John frowned at her. "Don't splitt hairs! This is only mere formality, no more. But suppose we were married, could I command you then?"

Caitlin turned around and glanced at him, smiling broadly. "No, never. Not with or without marriage. Forget it, honey. And you know what? I guess, I just changed my mind and jump into the shower first and maybe, when I'm in a good mood, you'll might get your diner." She was already on her way to the bathroom when the flying cushion hit her. "Wow, what a mean assault." Caitlin swirled around and her eyes sparkle joyfully at him. She grasped the cushion, threw it back and hit him.

"Ouch!" John screamed as he writhed on the sofa and pressed his face into a cushion. Caitlin became frightened, paced through the room and bent over him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't wanted to hurt you…John?" John turned his face and looked up at her, with a huge grin on his face. "I have fooled you."

Caitlin growled, actually growled, scowling down at him and blew off her steam. "I don't believe it. You're such a mean man, John Sheppard. How can you scare me like that. I really thought I'd hurt you." John burst out laughing, ignoring the painful pinch in his left side and caught her waist, hauling her against him. "I love it when you're so rages, my little minx. I missed your temperamental outbursts." Caitlin looked grimly at him, but a silver laughter left her throat, involuntary.

She flung her arms around his neck and smothered his face with kisses. "I'll take it as an compliment, this time. Oh, I really missed laughing and fooling around with you the last days. I'm so glad, I have you back." John kissed her softly, nuzzled her neck as he wrapped his arms around her and murmured: "And I'm glad I'm home again. Mhmm, skip the shower, Linnie. I love the way you smell after we make love."

Caitlin smiled, he felt her smile against his shoulder. "I think you're primitive. You want your scent all over me." He pressed his body closer against hers, wanting to crawl inside her skin. "That too. Hey, I'm a man, we need to mark our property." She answered him with a gentle bite at his collarbone she eased with her tongue. "You know what, Linnie?"

His hands tangle in her hair, he pulled her head back to look into her eyes. "The last nights, when I couldn't sleep, I'd think at you, remember you, your lovely face, your sweet smile, the way you move, every curve of your body, how soft you were." His hands slid over her, not at least demanding, just to feel her presence and Caitlin snuggled closer to him. "Like this. Full and round and so damned soft you feel like heaven."

John closed his eyes and burrowed his face into her wealth of silky hair. "I remembered every detail of you. I'm lucky with you, Linnie. I'm not sure if I deserve you. Deep inside there is this little voice teasing me from time to time, telling me that my luck will end some day, that you might leave me some day."

Her hands framed his face and she looked at him, caught the flash of pain in his eyes. Her heart jerked wildly. "Don't say that, John. Don't even think about it." She brushed slight kisses on his face, his eyes, the corner of his mouth, teasing at his lower lip with small little nips and wrap her arms around him, holding him close. "Why should I do that? You're the most wonderful, caring, loving man, I ever met. I'll never leave you, I need you in my life. You're the best what ever happened to me."

She kissed his throat, his chin and he felt her tears on his skin. "I'm the one who'd to be grateful for finding you, for the love you give me. It feels so good the way you love me, John. I'd already given up the hope to find someone like you. You're the love of my life, John Sheppard. So don't you ever talk like this again, please." Caitlin looked at him, her lips slightly trembling, her eyes so full of love for him that it hurts. She seemed so vulnarable, so fragile and yet she never looked more beautiful than in this moment.

John caught her chin, stared into her eyes and the lump in his throat burned. He kissed the tip of her nose as his thumbs slid gently over her face, wiping off the tears and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, Linnie, call me a sentimental fool, but I'm so insecure sometimes. I'm not used to so much luck, life didn't really spoil me in this regard until now." Caitlin couldn't turn her gaze away from his face, he looked so torn and her heart ached for him.

His hands slid down her spine and every soft touch of him went through her skin right into her heart. "Maybe I'd to much time to think the last days, I don't know. Come here sweetheart, I just wanna feel and hold you." He kissed her gently and tightened his arms around her. Caitlin said nothing, cuddled against him, as close as possible without hurting him and both close their eyes, caressing each other in a gentle, soothing way.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence she turned in his arms so she could look up into his face. "John?" Her hands slid over his skin, down his chest to his belly. "Mhmm, what is it?" He mumbled softly, enjoying her touch. He loved the way the pads of her fingers stroke over him as if brushing something away. "I just heard your stomach rumbling." He opened one eye and peeked at her. "That's because I'm still hungry. So why don't you be a good wife," he emphasized with a big grin, "and make my diner. You know, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Caitlin nudged him softly. "If I were you I would be careful with my words, or I'll spoil your meal." She smirked at him, brushed a kiss on his lips and stood up. "And I always knew you're a sentimental man, John Sheppard. I love your soft side, very much." He looked after her, watching her moves and grinned. "But don't tell it the others. You would damage my reputation as cool military commander, you know."

Caitlin laughed heartly about his words and looked saucidly over her shoulder. "Huh, afraid I could use it against you? Don't worry honey, I can keep a secret." John made a face at her and went over to the bed, crawled under the sheets, making himself comfortable. "And hurry. I'm feeling very lonley here." He heard her soft laughter, craddled his head into the cushions and smiled brightly, thinking by himself that coming home never felt so good like it did today.

The door of the transporter opened and Caitlin stepped out, gasping for air. "Thank god, I can breathe again. Oh boy, three persons and two surf boards are definitely too much for the chamber." She turned around and laughed about the sight. Ronon and John struggle with the boards, impeding each other because both want to get out of the chamber at the same time. John scowled at Ronon and grumbled. "Hell, stop squashing me like that, Ronon. I don't need some broken ribs. Give me some space, will you?"

Ronon grinned broadly and backed off, making room for John who stepped out of the transporter immediatly. "Oh, are we in a bad mood, or what? Still grumpy because I'd beat you by our little contest?" He chuckled softly and followed John, carrying the board under his arm so easily as if it was a playtoy. John set his board aside and pointed with his finger towards his friend. "That was pure luck of you, nothing else. And you had the better waves. Don't think you can do it a second time. Hah, can barely stand on this board and thinks he is the champignon."

Caitlin laughed heartly about their little squabble. "You two are hilerious. I love you for this, guys. And you had to admit, he became really good, John. I would say, he is a natural talent. And he won the contest, that's a fact." John turned around, frowning at her. "You too, Brutus? Oh yes, just stab in my back, woman. Thanks a lot. At least you had fun." Caitlin flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "A lot of fun. It was a wonderful day, thanks to you two."

He smiled at her. It was true, they'd spend a great day on the beach, just what he needed after he'd stuck in Atlantis for three weeks by now. "You're right, it was fun. Come on Ronon, before I clear up the jumper, let's get rid of the boards and storm the messhall. I'm starving, I need a good, big meal. You're coming with us, Linnie?" Caitlin shook her head. "No, you two go alone. I need a shower to get rid off all the salt on my skin and in my hair. See you later, guys." She smiled at them and walked away. Ronon looked at John and grinned again. "Let's go, I'm hungry too. And you owe me a beer because you lost." John grimassed at him and they hit the road for Johns quarter to store the boards away.

Caitlin hurried to reach her quarter. She'd calculated that she got at least two hours to get ready before John arrived. A lot of time to look perfect. Today they were exactly six months together and she intended to look extra beautiful and sexy for him this evening. A pleasant antiception went through her body and she opened the wardrobe, considering carefully what she should choose. The fact that she hadn't so much dresses here like on earth, facilitated the choice.

Caitlin reached for the sleeveless dress with the close-fitting top and low neckline, the soft sea blue swirled with midnight, and adulated perfect with her green eyes and brown hair. The dress had an ample skirt above the knee and she loved the feel of the soft, sensual material sliding over her hips and brushing around her thighs. When she went over to the dresser, her gaze fell on the red rose, John gave her in their first night and a tender smile flitted over her face by the memory of this wonderful, perfect night.

The last six month were the best time of her life and a sense of pleasure rushed through her body. John gave her so much love, she felt so safe and secure when they're together. He made her feel alive, as if she were the most beautiful and important person in the world. His lust and desire for her was still the same as in that special night, and - an ambigious smile played on her lips - he was hot in bed. Caitlin opened the drawer with her underwear, chose a seductive lacy bra and matching thong of shimmering black and jumped into the shower.

She took special care with her appearance, soaking herself in her favorite fragrance, so her skin would have the light scent of roses. She used a lotion to make her skin soft and washed her hair with the same scented shampoo. Blow-drying her long hair took her more time than everything else, and Caitlin cursed not the first time about the length of her hair. She slipped into her dress, and a satiesfied smile appeared on her face by watching her reflection in the mirror.

The slight makeup enhanced her natural looks, play up her eyes and mouth with overdoing it. The dress underlined perfect her curves and the low neckline revealed only that much of the swell of her breasts to whet his appetite. Her long, brown hair fell in a silken cascade over her shoulders and Caitlin decided to let it open. A peek at the watch told her, that a bit over two hours were gone by. The champagne stood cold in the fridge, so the only thing she'd to do now was waiting for John.

Caitlin sat down on the sofa, hoping that he'll arrive soon, when Chuck called her. "Dr. Summer, would you please proceed to the jumper bay." Perfect, just what she needed! She rolled her eyes, grabbed her earphone and switched it on. "Chuck? Is there an emergency? Who requested me?" Chuck answered her: "None emergency, I just got the order that you should come to the jumper bay, immediately. That's all I know." Great, that didn't help her further. And no time to change her clothes.

Caitlin heaved a deep sigh and left her quarter. "Hey, Caitlin. Wow, nice dress, you have a date?" She heard Elizabeths voice and turned around. "Hi Elizabeth. Yes, you can say that. Today we're six month together." She smiled brightly at her. "I think this is worth to celebrate a bit." Elizabeth returned her smile. "You're right, so where you're heading for?" Caitlin shrugged her shoulders. "I'm on my way to the jumper bay. I don't know why, but Chuck told me I would be needed there." Elizabeth looked at her and an arch smile played around her lips, but she didn't respond to Caitlins last sentence. "How was the trip to the beach?" She asked instead.

Caitlin looked a bit confused, but answered her. "Oh, the trip was wonderful, we had a lot of fun. You should have seen them, it was hilerious." She told her about the little contest between Ronon and John, and Elizabeth laughed heartly. "Oh my, let me guess the waves get the blame, right? I thought so. I'm glad you all enjoyed the day. Specially when the routine starts again."

Caitlin startled at her last words and the smile faded of her face. "I don't understand you, Elizabeth. What do you mean?" Elizabeth glared at her and her eyebrow shot up. "In two days he is going off world again. We discussed it and, let me say it this way, we got a little plan. Didn't he mentioned it?" Caitlin gave her a slight shake with her head an answered pensivily. "No, he didn't said a word. When did you decided it?" Her voice sounded calm, but her eyes glitter with anger. "Yesterday in the meeting. I thought you know it. I'm sorry, Caitlin."

Caitlin forced a smile on her face. "Don't feel sorry. I'd several times the feeling, he wanted to tell me something, but everytime I'd asked he'd run off is really a bad habbit of him. Oh, just keep the unpleasant and dangerous things away from Linnie. Damned, I hate that." She sighed deeply and shook her head. Elizabeth laid one hand on her arm and objected: "Don't be angry at him. I guess, he thought you might disapprove his decision."

Caitlin glanced at her and her voice trembled a bit. "I'm not angry with his decision. I know sooner or later he'll be going off world again. I'm angry because he didn't said a word, not one. We live together, so we should share everything, right? Not only good news." Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "You're right. You should talk with him about this." Caitlin stroke her hair back and sighed again. "Oh, I will and I'll try to stay calm this time when I ask him. I hope I can manage that."

She grimassed, knowing that her temper mostly gain the upper hand. "But thanks Elizabeth, for the information, even it was involuntary. So, let's see what's so mysteriously urgent in the jumper bay, that even Chuck didn't know it." Caitlin walked away and Elizabeth looked after her, mumbling by herself: "If you knew who it is, I bet you would skip the visit."

Caitlin entered the jumper bay and looked around, but couldn't see or hear anyone at all. "Hello, somebody here?" She called and walked further. "If this is a kind of joke, I'm not very amused. Or did anyone see me smiling?" She walked through a line of jumpers, cursing under her breath and her gaze went from the left to the right. "Over here, Linnie."

She jerked by Johns voice and swirled around. "John, you scared me to death. Let me guess, Chuck was hand in glove with you, right? I should have known it. Oh, and I met Elizabeth a few minutes ago. Guess, what she told me? I've to pick a big bone with you, John Sheppard." Caitlin walked slowly towards him, breathing in deeply, trying desperatly to control her temper.

John leant relaxed against the jumper. She regarded him. He wore one of his tight jeans and a white crinkled shirt, open-throated. Caitlin thought he looked incredible and her fingers already itch to tangle in his chest hair. The sleeves were leisurely rolled up and expose his strong, muscled forearms. With his wild, dark hair and this cheeky smile on his face he looked so hot, she'd love nothing better than to jump on him right away. Damned, not now when she wanted to drag him over the coals.

Caitlin swallowed hard and forced herself back to rational, even it took her a lot of will-power. "So why do I have to hear from Elizabeth, that you're going off world again in two days? I'm curious about your answer, John." She asked, with a squeaky voice. Damned again, but just the way he regarded her the whole time, he'd managed it to throw her off balance. His gaze was locked on her, intense, focused, hungry and a slow burn spread through her body with every heated look he gave her.

"I like the dress, Linnie. You look so delicious, I could eat you right here and now." The raspy sound of his voice vibrated through her body and let her shiver. John pushed off the jumper and moved closer, until he was just inches from her away. She could feel his body heat, or maybe it was her own body heat.

Still his mesmerizing eyes fixated on her, he raised one hand and let the strands of silky hair slip through his fingers. His fingertipps brush deliberately over her decollete, skim over the swell of her breasts, and her pulse was rising, her heart racing. Caitlin bit her lip to keep from sighing and closed briefly her eyes, hoping it would help to keep up her control. She had to pull away from him, otherwise she ran into danger to forget her anger and just kiss him instead. Caitlin flinched. "John, don't change the subject. Just answer my question."

John tilted his head and eyed her up. As far as he could tell, she wasn't wearing very much under this dress. His mouth went dry at the sight. She looked so hot and tempting, he couldn't think of anything but dragging her into his arms, holding her and kissing her, loving her all night long. But a look in her face told him, Caitlin wasn't giving him any help right now. "I heard you and I'll answer you, sweetheart. But first do me the favour and step into the jumper. Please!" His voice was gone rough and husky.

Caitlin glared at him."No, I won't. Forget it. I'll not move a bit, until you'd answered my question. And don't think you come away so easily." She planted herself steady in front of him, her chin stuck out and her eyes sparkle fierly, her voice edged with anger. His eyebrow shot up and a slow grin appeared on his face. "So, you won't move. Okay, then we'll do it the other way." John just grasped her, giving her a fireman's lift and turned around, striding right into the jumper.

Caitlin turned into a bundle of fury, thumping hard on his back. "What the hell are you doing? I'm not some rag doll for you to toss over your shoulder so you can strut around like a primitive caveman." It took a great effort not to smile. John liked her furious, sometimes he provoked her deliberately, just to bring out the wild cat inside of her. He closed the door of the jumper and put her down, steadying her as she rocked away from him.

Caitlin gritted her teeth. "You aren't really making the things better, you know that. And what are these all for?" She kicked at the pile of cushions and blankets, she'd discovered. "Don't you think you can charm the pants off me." She stared at him and hissed her breath out between clenched teeth. If she wouldn't be careful her teeth were going to shatter from the pressure. John let a few moments of silence go by, hoping she'd calm down. "I can understand that you're mad of me. I know I made a mistake, and I'm sorry Linnie."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "You're darn right about that", she interrupted him, fists on hips, her head tipped back to look up to him. "It isn't only this time you didn't talk to me. You also made no mention of the pictures for example. Why John? Just tell me why you're making this decisions all by your own? I'm not a fragile, delicate puppet, who needs protection all the time and I don't want to be handled with kid gloves. Damned, that makes me so furious, I could I don't know…." A deep growl left her throat, her eyes glitter with anger, darkened to a deep green, as she darted a burst of sparks at him.

John watched her, she was so witcheries and beautiful at the moment, so full of power and life as her eyes glance fierly at him, her entire body trembling with rage, he couldn't restrain himself. He tugged her closer, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, hard and wild. His mouth took possession of hers, his tongue demanded vigorously entrance, burst through her weak resistance and conquered her mouth, claiming ravenously every corner of her hot, moist cavity.

Surprised, Caitlin returned his kiss, her tongue tangling hot and wild with his. Her brain said no, but her body refused to acknowledge the command. He tasted masculine and sexy and the heat of his body crept into hers, a slow assault on her senses. She tried to fight against him, to resist him, but she was lost in his intoxicating, sensual taste, all male and sex and urgent demand. Caitlin went pliant, melting against him, hands sliding around his neck to press him closer.

John didn't give her time to think or breathe. He simply took her body over, turning her rage into passion with scorching kisses, his hot mouth didn't only promised sex, he delivered it - sent fire streaking through her body like lightning, she melted into him, skin on skin, sharing breath until her entire body clenched in need. Caitlin felt her anger dissolving into thin air and tored away, unwilling to give in so easily.

She gasped and inserted a hand between them in an effort to get space, but his body was immovable and his arms had locked her tight against him. "John, don't you think you can just kiss it away. This isn't working this time." Hell, she was lying, her body was scorched and trembling, so in need she could barely think. Even her voice trembled. John reacted in his own way to her objection.

He bent to her neck, teeth scraping and lips brushing over her skin, tugging at her earlobe before his mouth settled leisurely on the side of her neck. Caitlin closed her eyes, leaning into the heat of his body, feeling his hot lips and warm breath on her skin, promising her temptation and pleasure. She wanted both.

"I know I was wrong. It's just I'm not used to share my thoughts or decisions with someone else, and I always feel the need to protect you, to spare you hurt and sorrow," he replied, in between bites and kisses. "And I didn't know how I should break the news to you." He caught her chin, tilting her face up so she was forced to look at him. "I'm sorry, but I'm so inadequate in such things. This isn't just a lame excuse, Linnie. It's the truth, I'm so set in my ways and habbits, it's hard for me to change." His tone was huskier than he intended and embarrassed, he raked both hands through his hair, leaving it more rumpled than ever.

Caitlin opened her mouth to respond and abruptly closed it. Part of her still wanted to yell at him, but he looked and sounded so vulnerable. She took a deep breath and laid her palm against his chest, over his heart. "Oh John, what should I do with you? Let me say it this way; I knew you would go off world again sooner or later, its your job and I accept it. I admit, I'm not in love with this thought right now and I'll be scared to hell when you out there again the first time, but that's okay. I can live with it."

She blinked up at him and brushed her hand over his jaw. "But I want to be informed, by you, not by other people. You aren't the lonley wolf anymore. We live together, you want me to be a part of you, so don't include me out when it comes to the hard parts." She said, her voice low and intimate and caressing. He felt the sound of her, the touch of her inside of him. She could disarm him so easily with her voice, her touch. "You're right Linnie. Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy. I'm wondering how you put up with me anyway."

John gave her a sly glance and a faint, slightly self-derisive smile curled his mouth. Caitlin laughed, that light-hearted sound that always lifted him up toward the sky. "Because I'm such a patient person. Because I love you with all my heart. And of course I'm totally addicted to you, because you're so irresistible." She curled her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "So tell me, what you've in mind with the jumper and all the cushions and blankets. I'm all ears. Oh, and I love this shirt, you know? " She opened two buttons and her hands slid under his shirt, to stroke over his chest as her fingers tangle in his chest hair.

John drew her into his arms, his hands slid tentative over the thin material of her dress, trying to ascertain what he could expect and a satisfied smile flitted over his face. "I know, you love this shirt. That's why I'm wearing it today. I thought we spend the night outside the city, since we're six months together at the day." Caitlin looked astonished at him. A small grin spread across his face, making him appear almost boyish. "What? You've thought I wouldn't remember, right? How could I forget that day, and specially that night, honey?"

Caitlin smiled up to him: "Yes, it was a special day..and night. And to be honest, I thought that the date had slipped your mind. So I wanted to surprise you, but that didn't worked very well." John laughed softly. "Oh, your surprise worked very well, look absolutly beautiful tonight." He kissed her gentle, once, twice. Her arms slid around his waist and her hands stroke over his back. "Wait a moment. What do you mean with outside the city?" She took a step back and gave him a questioning look.

"We spend the night at the beach, just you and me and the stars. That is my surprise." Her heart leapt and her stomach made a little somersault. Caitlin couldn't hide her emotion and her voice sounded breathy. "This is a wonderful surprise, John. I love you for this idea." He smiled brightly at her and grabbed her hand, drawing her with him to the front of the jumper. "Then come on, let's get out of here, sweetheart."

She sat down and excitement sizzled in her veins.. "I'm ready. Oh, I'm so excited. And a bit lightly dressed, I guess." She looked down her dress. "Don't worry, sweetie. You're perfect dressed. It's a nice, warm summer night and I'll make sure you aren't freezing at all." He grinned at her, that same cocky, satisfied grin he often wore, the one that always made her heart melt. She glanced at him. "I take your word for it, John Sheppard." When they left Atlantis, Caitlin leant back, watching him and a shiver of antiception ran down her spine.

The moment he opened the door, Caitlin left the jumper, slipped out of her shoes and enjoyed the feel of the fine, smooth sand under her bare feet. She looked over the sea and her breath caught in her throat at this sight. Bright colours; orange, pink and red streaked across the sky, turning the ocean into a living flame as the sun set low over the sea. She was mesmerized by the sudden, rare beauty of fire pouring into the sea like molten lava.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" John came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her hair out of the way so he could kiss the nape of her neck. "Yes, it is. It's incredible. It looks so different from here than from the city." She answered, shivering with his touch. He tightened his arms and Caitlin slid into his safe embrace, her back leant against his broad chest and a sense of pleasure flew through her body, her heart ached. They just stood still for a few minutes, watching the wonderful spectacle. John savoured the feel of her smooth, warm body in his arms and an unexpected surge of emotions overwhelmed him, let his heart stumble.

Caitlin felt his turmoil of passions and huddled closer against him, her hands stroke gentle over his strong arms. "I'm so happy with you, John. It will be a wonderful night." John bent his head and she felt his warm breath near her ear. "Yes, it will Linnie. But first you can give me a hand with all the cushions and blankets, unless you want to sleep on the blank sand." She turned into his arms and clasped her hands behind his neck."So, business before pleasure right? Okay, what are we waiting for? Come on." She laughed at him, grasped his hand and walked towards the jumper, hauling him with her.

Amidst laughter they carried the whole stuff outside and built a comfortable bed in the shadow of the jumper. By the time they finished, darkness had fallen, but the moonlight, shining down from the starry sky, spent all the light they need. John regarded satisfied their work and smirked. "Perfect. Why don't you test it and I get the wine and the food." He turned around to get the hamper out of the jumper. "You can bet on it. It looks very tempting to me." She said, her voice low and sensual. John heard the soft hiss of a zipper and looked back. Her dress slid slowly down her shoulder and dropped on the ground, pooling in a lump around her feet..

Caitlin half-turned her head and smiled at him. Her mysterious, emerald green eyes and her long, silk hair lending her a fey appearance in the light spilling down from the moons. The way she stood there - almost naked, the moonlight playing softly over her body, conjuring a gleamy shimmer on her satin skin - she was pure seduction. John thought he'd know every line of her body, every generous curve, but the sight of her soft breasts encased in her lace bra, the fresh air tightening her nipples into inviting peaks, brought a rush of desire so strong it shook him.

"You look very tempting to me. I wanna kiss and love and hold you all night long, Linnie." His voice was gone rough and husky, his eyes darkened to deep green, looking hungry at her. She sent another one of those smiles he couldn't interpret, slow, seductive, and just a little bit out of reach. "Then why don't you just do it, John?" She whispered sultry, her burning eyes longing for him. Caitlin lay down on the sheets, stretching her body appreciativley over the covers and pointed aside her. "Come, and lie down with me."

Oh, the hell with the wine. His breath rushed from his lungs, so that he burned for air. The heat grew and spread until his cock was near bursting. He needed to touch her, taste her, love her – every square inch of her body. John rid himself of his clothes and stretched out beside her, gathered her into his arms to hold her to him. "You're killing me, Linnie," he admitted softly and his hands stroke tender over her silken skin. His mouth drifted down the side of her neck, taking little nibbles and bites. "You smell delicious, Linnie. And your skin is so soft, I love to touch you."

Caitlin moaned softly by his touch, snuggled closer, turning her head to give him better access. "I love the feel of your hands on me, the way you touch me, John." She whispered as her fingers tangle in his hair, lovingly and caught his hand to bring it to her lips. She kissed the pads of his fingers, nibbled on the tips, and drew one into her mouth. He caught his breath, aching with love, burning up with need. "You're a little minx, like I always say. You aren't flying on a broom stick around the full moon, are you?" Caitlin laughed and rubbed her body against his affectionately, almost like a contended cat. "No, I only do that on earth, you know."

Her fingers brush slightly over his rib cage all the way down to his upper thigh, resting there. He was very much aware of her fingers so close to his throbbing erection. She was tapping out a little rhythm. Every tap brought a surge of heat through his body. "But if you aren't gonna kiss me right away, I'll might morph you into a toad." Caitlin smiled mischieveously as her fingers slid up to his belly and brush deliberately his thick and hard shaft.

John jerked by her touch and pushed his heavy erection against her soft mound. He could feel her hot dampness through the black lace of her thong. "That's it, you little devil. I swear, you're coming apart in my arms tonight, like the night six months ago." His voice roughened, a seduction in itself. With a groan, he bent his head to hers.

His fist clenched in her hair, his mouth found hers to catch that first small moan of surrender she always made. He reveled in that sound, that moment when he knew she would give herself to him. Her hands slipped to his shoulders, fingers digging into his muscles as his tongue sank deep into the dark, hot mystery of her mouth. He was ravenous for her, his need so urgent, his skin too hot, too tight, his groin well past pleasure and into pain. Her mouth was velvet heat, her tongue tangling with his, heightening his pleasure.

His hands skim possessively over her, he cupped her breast in his hand, his thumb teasing her nipple through the thin lace and felt her response, the swift intake of breath. He broke his kiss and licked his way down her neck as her head fell back, teeth grazing and nipping, until he found the swell of her breasts. One hand opened the bra-clasp. He stripped the bra in one soft move over her shoulders, throwing it away carelessly. His gaze slid hungry over her creamy, soft skin and his hand stroke in a long caress over her breasts. "You're so beautiful, I could look and touch and kiss you forever." John murmered and replaced his hand with his mouth, licked a curling heat over each nipple. Her body reacted, muscles contracting, hips jerking wildly.

Caitlin moaned with the intensity of her pleasure, her hand ran down his chest to his belly, enfolded his thick shaft, sliding up and down as her fingers ran in a caress over his engorged head. A deep groan left his throat, his body burned with a fever of desire. His hand moved to her thigh, he could feel the heat, the hot moisture through the black lace. She gasped his name and arched into him, her fists clenching in his hair. He lifted his head to look at her as his hand rubbed over the damp lace. "I love that black lace, but it's in the way, honey."

Her hands pushed at the thong frantically. "Get it off, John. Just get it off." John stared down at her face, the glazed look in her eyes, the way her breasts heaved, her skin was flushed and sensitized, so beautiful his heart ached. He ripped the lace with one smooth motion, giving him full access to her body and his fingers slid between her thighs, stroke gently her soft mound, felt Caitlin shiver and pushed his fingers deep into her warm, wet sheath. His thumb found her most responsive spot and raked over the hypersensitive nub.

She pushed back against him, arched into his hand, her body just seemed to melt and a soft cry escaped, torn from her throat. The sound went straight to his groin. He felt himself swell even more, jerk, his balls tighten. "You're so hot, Linnie. I want you, I need to feel you, now." John whispered, his voice raw. Caitlin felt his hands and mouth all over her body and hot flames sweeping up and through her, consuming her, taking her over completely. "Then do it. Love me, John." Her voice sounded hoarse with need.

She winced under his touch as her eyes search his, shivering under his hot gaze. His eyes glow in a deep, dark green, burning with hunger, passion, desire – and love. John lifted his body over hers and settled down on her like a blanket, sliding his body deep inside hers, locking them together. He groaned deeply. It was like coming home. She was velvet soft and tight and fiery hot. "You feel so good. I love you, Linnie." He gasped, his breath was ragged, matching hers. Caitlin moaned with pleasure as he filled her, heat and fire lashed at her body, spread and consumed her. "I love you, John. I love the feel of you being inside of me." He thrusted hard, a long stroke surging deep to bury himself completely within her. John bent his head and kissed her, a long, slow, almost lazy kiss, while his body began a rhytm similar to his stroking tongue.

He kissed her thoroughly, with all the tenderness and love, he felt for her. He took her breath, sent her stomach flipping and the heated muscles in her sheath melting into a pool of need. Caitlin wrapped her arms tightly around him and surrendered, completely abondened to the sheer pleasure he gave her. Her body melted around his, became part of his. Skin to skin they rocked, hips finding the perfect rhythm, his body surging hard and fast and deep into hers.

Caitlin panted, cried out beneath him, as the tension in her grew and grew. With every move of him, slow strokes sizzling, fire stroke up and down her body. Her hands ran over his skin, fingers stroke softly over his face, tangling through his hair. She loved his body, the hard, definied muscles, his strength, the things he could do just by looking at her, let alone touching her.

Every time he thrust into her, she felt stretched and full. She was burning alive, from the inside out. John surged into her, another hard and fast stroke that forced a small scream from her sensitized body. Caitlin cried out and whips of lightning dance through her blood. A deep groan left his throat. He loved to hear her scream and cry, to see the hunger for him in her green, sultry eyes, the feel of her pliant body under him, around him, her complete devotion to him. She was so beautiful, so sexy, so other-wordly then.

John waited a heartbeat, his eyes still on her face, and threw her with the next hard thrust into an orgasm. Mucsles constricted, hot silk winding tighter and tighter, rippling with life around him, squeezing and milking until she had him gasping with the fiery streaks tearing through his body. Lightning sizzled and hissed through his bloodstream, from his toes to his head.

Caitlin writhed under him, cried out again and whispered his name brokenly. The world spun away for her until there was only his strength and his hard body and the racing fire storming out of control. "Oh god, I feel like I'm going up in flames. You're killing me, John." She gasped, arching her hips to meet the impact of his.

He paused and his lips slid over her throat, her chin, and up to her mouth. "I want you to burn for me. Come for me a hundred times, sweetheart. Over and over. I love you so much, Linnie. I love watching you come for me, scream for me, coming apart in my arms. I'll never getting tired of it." His voice was low and so soft the sound stroked over her skin and wrapped her heart in velvet.

Caitlin swallowed hard as he began to move again, his gaze locked with hers. The lines of his face were edged with desire, hunger, a vision of carnal lust, but his eyes – his eyes were alive with love – unmistakable love. A rush of love flew through her, take her over. She couldn't brake away from his mesmerizing eyes as her fingerpads trailed the lines of his face, choked up with emotions. Her body pulsed around his; she couldn't stop the involuntary writhing under him, desperate for the release only he could provide.

John stretched her out on a rack of tormenting pleasure as he changed his pace, pushing through her with excrudiating slowness. Caitlin panted and screamed, gasping his name, pleading for mercy, for release from the terrible tension he built in her. She clasped her hands around his neck and arched her hips, trying to force his penetration.

A deep growl left his mouth. He lost what ragged control he had, plunging into her over and over again, his rhythm fast and hard and she screamed as every muscle in her body tightened, as every cell and nerve focused on one spot. His hips thrust harder, his arms locking her in place. Her muscles convulsed around him, sending shock waves of pleasure rocketing through her. Her body clamped down hard on his, taking him with her so that his hoarse cries echoed around hers.

John collapsed over her, laying her head over her shoulder, both fighting for air for a few moments, and then he rolled, taking her with him so that she blanketed his body with hers. Caitlin lay as limp as a rag doll over the top of him, her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. "I'm exhausted." His fingers tangle through the wild mass of her long hair and she could hear him smiling. "You aren't complaining, are you?"

She laughed softly, and kissed his chest and throat, nibbled on his chin and then lay back down again, as if that was all the strength she could muster. "Never, it was just perfect." She lifted her head again and studied his face. "You're a very special man, John Sheppard and I'm glad that you're mine." She brushed slight kisses over his face and brought her mouth near his ear, her long hair pooled over him, embraced him like a silken blanket. "I love you, John. So be aware that you'll never get rid of me, never ever. I'll dangle round you for the rest of my life."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and brushed a hot trail of kisses up her neck. His warm breath stroke softly over her skin and waves of pleasure ran down her spine, let her shudder. "That's good, because I'll never let you go. You're all I ever wanted, Linnie. You're my life." He smoothed her hair back and took her face very gentle into his hands, his lips brush over hers, tenderly. He kissed her, a long, slow kiss, pouring all his heart in it.

Caitlin sighed deeply and cuddled closer against him, her head buried in the hollow of his shoulder. "You know, you make me cry when you say something like that and kiss me like you did. You do this on purpose, do you?" He laughed faintly and lifted her head to look into her face. "Now you got me. I love to see you breaking out in tears, so I can comfort you then." She bit him. "Ouch!" Caitlin gave him a cheeky smile. "As punishment you'll stand up and get me something to eat. I'm starving." She slid off him and sprawled herself next to him. "When I remember right, you said something about food and wine. So, feed me. Now."

John sat up, slowly and a broad grin spread over his face. "You're very bossy, you know that?" Her smile widened, turned into a huge grin. "Yes, you aren't the only dictator here." He laughed, bent over her, towering her. "You're lucky, I'm hungry too, my little dictator." He kissed the tip of her nose, jumped on his feet and went into the jumper for the picnic hamper, hearing her silver laughter rang through the night.

When he returned, Caitlin sat straight up and inspected her thong. "I would say, this is a total damage. This is your fault and you do know, that means I've to return to the city tomorrow without a pantie under my dress?" John sat down next to her and a small grin appeared on his face. "Yes, I know and I'll be the only one who knows it. I like this thought. Hey!" He caught her, when she tried to pinch him and looked at her, his eyes sparkling. "Besides that, you'd told me to get it off, somehow. And I didn't hear any complains from you at that moment, when I remember right." His grin widened enough to make her breath hitch in her lungs. God, she loved this man with all her heart.

Caitlin smirked, her fingers comb lovingly through his hair, and kissed him softly. "That's because I'd a hot love affair with a sexy, good looking, ambitious man at that point, who indulged my senses so I was no longer in control of myself. You see, it's your fault anyway." He laughed heartly about her words and kissed her again. "Okay, I give up. I can't argue with that. Maybe you can repeat the part with sexy, good looking, ambitious?"

Caitlin angled her head and smiled, eyes dancing. "Mhm, I might let myself carried away again, let's say for a delicious sandwich and a glass of wine." John smiled amused, grasped into the basket to hand her a sandwich and opened the bottle of wine. "Here, you corruptly wife, enjoy it." She laughed, grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite. "Oh, that's good. I'm really starving. John?" She looked at him as she took the glass he hold out for her. "What?" He asked, grabbed also a sandwich and leant relaxed back.

"Tell me about this plan, Elizabeth mentioned. What are you up to? I need to know." John stared at her for a long moment, as if he wasn't quite sure how much to say. But then he shook slightly his head and a soft sigh left his throat. "Okay, I tell you. You see, the men who attacked us, were only the henchmen. We always thought that. So Rodney checked the computers over and over again, and discovered very, very good hidden messages, sent from Atlantis, every time we went out and got attacked."

Caitlin stiffened and looked aghasted at him. "But that means, the orders came from inside the city. From one of our people, that's the worst betrayal of all. I can't believe you know who it is, do you have a name?" Her mind went head over heels, trying to process this unbelievable data. John nodded, slowly, took a sip of wine and continued. "Yes, this is a real shock, isn't it? But it's true, hard to believe, but true. We have a strong suspision, lets say we're certain up to ninety percent. We're searching for his middleman off world, who'd spread the pictures for him and had connections to some outlaws, informed them about our next location. One of Teylas informers told us, who it might could be and where we can find him. So we'll check this out in the next two days."

Caitlin was still shocked, couldn't imagine why or who would hate John so much that he wanted him dead, one of their own people. "What about the motive? I mean .. I don't know. I still can't get my head round it." John shrugged his shoulders and pinned his gaze to the ocean. "I'd tortured my brain, but can't come up with something. I really don't know. I never met him before in my life, I can't see any connection between him and me right now."

Caitlin remained silent and crept closer, snuggling tight against him. She was shaking inside, her heart thumping like mad and her whole body trembled. "Come here, sweetheart. It's okay, only two days and it's over." John wrapped his arms around her, stroke soothing over her back and hold her tight. She cuddled closer, sliding her arms and legs around him, sheltering him with her small body in the need to protect him, well-knowing that this was impossible.

The silence, the feel of his warm body and his fondlings becalmed her and Caitlin lifted her head, looking straight into his face. "I guess, you don't give me a name, right? You didn't intend at all to tell me something, right again?" She whispered, her eyes directed on his face, waiting expactantely for his answer. John shook his head. "No, I won't give you a name, not until we're sure. And I don't bring you in danger by knowing to much. That's the reason why I didn't want to tell you anything in the first place."

There was it again, his strong feeling of protection. Caitlin looked into his wonderful hazel-green eyes, resting caringly on her, and a soft sigh escaped her, knowing that this attitude of him was something she could never change. But if she was honest, it was one of the things she loved about him, this feeling of safety he gave her, every time they were together. "Okay, I understand your reasons, this time. So I'll wait and I'll say nothing more about this matter until it's over. But sometimes I got the feeling, protection is the curse of my life."

She sighed again, deeply this time, pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose. John laughed at her sight and kissed her as he squeezed her tight. "Oh my, you're really a poor girl. Is it so hard for you, when I want to protect you?" Caitlin smirked at him and ruffled his hair. "No, yes, oh I don't know. It's just, my whole life I've to fight against to much protection. First my parents and brothers, because I was the youngest at home. Steven isn't a whit better, you talked to him, you'll know. And you also think that way. Hey, I can look after myself, I was in Africa, Turkey, Japan and other countries all by my own and survived." A rebelliuos tone crept into her voice and her eyes sparkle, start to glow in a fierly green, like a wild cat.

John smiled amused and kissed her again. "You know what? I love it, when you talk yourself in rage. You're very sweet then, Linnie." Caitlin scowled at him and sat up, turning her back against him. "You aren't taking me serious. And I'm not sweet." She heard him chuckling and shot a glance over her shoulder against him. "Yes, you are. Sweet and beautiful, and I always take you serious, honestely." John looked straightfaced at her, but the twitch at the corners of his mouth revealed him.

Caitlin swirled around and jumped on him, straddling him. She gave him her fiercest scowl as she hissed at him. "Don't you make fun of me, John Sheppard. This isn't funny at all." He bursted out in load laughter and grasped her whrists, stopping her from punching him. "But you're funny, sweetheart. Come here, my sweet, wild cat and kiss me." He pulled her closer, wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from escaping. Caitlin bent over him, smiled her sweetest smile, brushed a slight kiss on his lips and whispered. "Maybe I should cut my hair, as short as yours, maybe I'm less sweet then. What do you think?"

John leapt and rolled her on her back, his arms locking her in place and his hands stroke over her face, tangling in her hair. "Don't you dare, honey. Don't even think of it. I love your long hair, it's beautiful. So silk and smooth." He twisted his fingers in the mass of her hair, knotted a long strand around his finger. Caitlin curled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Don't worry, I'll never do that, not freely." She smirked and gave him a kiss, that left him breathless.

John slid slowly down, brushing slight kisses on the creamy, soft skin of her breasts and rested his head there, making himself comfortable. Caitlin pulled her arms around him, her hands stroke tender over his back and through his hair. "Oh, that's nice, honey. Don't stop, I love it." He mumbled and closed his eyes, savouring her caresses. Caitlin reached her hand out, grabbed a blanket and tucked them in. She listened into the night. It was quiet and peaceful, almost windless, the sea was calm tonight and the sound of the water, lapping softly against the beach, was soothing.

"It's really beautiful here at night, don't you think?" She asked, getting no response. "John, you're sleeping?" She felt his lips brushing over her skin. "No, I'm not sleeping, just enjoying to lay here with you. That feels good, I like that." He sighed with pleasure and snuggled closer. Caitlin smiled faintly and her finger tips brush over his face, trace the shape of his ear. "I love your ears, John." He grunted. "You do what? What's with my ears?"

She chuckled softly, stroke again over his ear, very softly. "They look a bit like elf ears, very special. Did they always look like this or did your mother had to pull you by your ears so often when you were young? I can imagine that you were a real teaser as a child." John turned his head so he could see into her face and grinned. "No, I was always a brave boy. They look exactly like this from the day I was born. Now, that you mentioned teasing, Steven had told me nice stories about you, sweetheart. It was really interesting and hilerious." She could feel him smiling against her chest.

Caitlin snorted as she pulled him by his ear, gently. "Oh, I can imagine. Let me guess, all the embarrassing parts of my childhood and youth, right? Wait when I see him next time." John sat up straight, grinning from ear to ear. "It was very amusing, honey. Let me think, something like the story of little Linnie trying to escape through her window because her parents had another phone call of the principal from her school, talking about bad behaviour."

Caitlin covered her face with her hands and groaned. "No, he told you that? And it wasn't bad behaviour. There was this perky boy, he won't stop teasing me and my best friend, so I'd given him a punch on his nose. I'd hit him a bit hard, his nose was slightly broken. My father grounded me for a whole month even I told him it was pure self-defence." She dropped her hands of her face and smiled broadly at him. "But he never teased us again. He and his friends steered clear of us from that day on, it was worth the trouble."

John laughed heartly and grabbed his glass of wine. "Cheers, honey. I drink to that. So I'll better be careful before I mess up with you, I guess." Caitlin looked amused at him, took a sip of wine and snatched an apple out of the hamper. "I can behave, now I'm older. Don't worry. Hey, that apple tasted good. You want a bite?" John took a bite from the apple she held out at him and looked thoughtfully at her. "Can I ask you something, Linnie?"

She gave him a baffled look and nodded, wondering about what would come next. "When I talked with Steven, he…" John balked, struggling with himself if this was the right moment for his question. But Caitlin already clompeted his sentence. "Let me guess, he mentioned Frank, right?" John nodded in agreement. "Yes, he didn't said much, just that I should ask you."

Caitlin remained silent and her gaze shifted away from him. She drew her legs up, wrapped her arms around her knees and her voice sounded breathy when she answered him. "Steven gave me an advice, you know? I should tell you some parts of my past. I guess, he mentioned it to you because he knew that I really dislike to talk about this mess." She shot a glance at him that hit him hard. Hurt and sadness had crept into her eyes. John breathed a small sigh and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry, Linnie. If you don't wanna talk, then forget that I'd ask."

Caitlin shook her head and turned around, smiling at him. It was a very small, insecure smile, she gave him, but the tone in her voice was very forceful. "No, it's alright. I guess, you've a right to know something about my past. So, let's get over with it!" She took a deep breath and let it out, slowly. "Okay, here is the short version. Frank Henson was a police officer, four years older than me, handsome, charming, witty and the biggest mistake in my whole life. I met him in New York, when I was studying medicine there. I was twenty-three and foolish enough to marry him a year later. He cheated on me the whole time and it didn't worked out. End of a wonderful love story. After that disaster I was fed up with men and relationships for a long time."

Caitlin stopped and her gaze fastened observantly on him. John had listened carefully, could see it written on her face, mirrowed in her eyes and hear it on her strained voice that this man had given her a lot of grief and sorrow, even she'd tried to hide her bitterness. He pulled her closer, wrapped tenderly his arms around her and stroked softly over her hair, searching for the right words. "So, that sounds like a real bad marriage for me. I'm sorry for you, honey, I really am. But we all make mistakes, I know what I'm talking about. How long were you married until your divorce?"

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders and pressed her face against his chest. "Almost three years and I'm not divorced," was her muffled answer. John bobbed and shaped her face, forced her to look at him. "What does that mean? You're still married?" She glanced at him and a small smile curled her mouth. "Then my name would be still Henson, right? No, he is dead, he got shot. Oh, not by me, even he'd diserved it." His eyebrow shot up. "So, was he killed on duty?" Caitlin snorted and frowned at him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You could say that, shot in action. On one of his night shifts, one of his girl friends pulled the trigger when he told her to go to hell. I guess, she wasn't so receptive for his charm like the others, including me."

Embarrassed, she turned her face away from him and looked over the ocean, watching the rise of the waves. A deep sigh left her throat. "I was so foolish at that time, and dumb and blind to forgive him every time. He could be so convincing, damned." John bent down and brushed a butterfly-soft kiss on her lips. "No, you're not. This Frank was blind and dumb to throw such a wonderful woman like you away." Caitlin cuddled deeper into his arms and raised one hand, touching his face with gentle fingers. "Thank you, that's nice to say. I love you John. When I met you, I was struggling with myself first because I didn't want to go through the same mess again. And your reputation was far away from decent and faithful, you know. Let me say, if all the rumours are true, Casanova was nothing against you."

She smirked at him and John laughed heartly, dropped back onto the cushions, just hauling her with him, so that she lay sprawled out on him. "Oh yes honey, I know all the rumours about me and my wild love life. Most of it isn't true, believe me." Caitlin lifted her head and pierced a sharp glance at him. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I've never said I'd lived like a monk before I met you. I had an affair or two, here and there, but nothing serious. And I never cheated or made any promises. And I struggled with myself too first when I met you until I'd no other chance than to acknowledge to myself that you're the one I'd waited for my whole life. You're the one and only for me Linnie, for now and all time."

His commitment touched her so deep, tears clogged in her throat and she swallowed hard. Caitlin looked down to him and his wonderful eyes radiate so much love, her heart ached. Her fingers stroke soft over his face, through his hair. "I love you John, with all my heart and my soul. You're everything for me." She whispered, kissed him softly and rested her head on his chest. John grasped a blanket and covered them. "Linnie, after Frank was there no other serious relationsship?" She lifted her head again and looked astonished at him. "No, why do you ask me that?" He stroke her hair back and looked seriously at her."Steven mentioned also a guy named Christopher and I'm just curious, that's all."

Caitlin blinked at him, shock driving the color from her face. She needed a moment to gather herself before she was able to answer him. "Christopher …, " she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and started again. "Christopher was my son, John." She whispered.

Her gaze was on him. Sorrowful. Sad. Whistful. A look that plumbed his very soul, teared at his heartstrings and left him mute. "Shush, it's alright," Caitlin pressed her fingertips over his mouth. "You don't need to say something, John. I can understand that you're shocked now. I'm sorry, but I wasn't prepared for your question."

John put gently her hand of his mouth and tightened his arms around her, remained holding her. "No, I'm sorry, Linnie. I didn't even assumed you could have a child. And I can see, it's painful for you to remember. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I don't even dare to ask you what happened." Waves of distress poured off him, not distress for himself – but for her. Not pity, she realized with relief, but genuine concern for her.

Caitlin shifted, cupped his face in her hand, her thumb sliding along his shadowed jaw. "It's okay, I'll tell you. Maybe it's time that you know that part of my past too." John kissed her softly, shifted her gently as he curled his body around hers, holding her to him, a soft embrace of protection and shelter. "Take your time, if it's to hard, just stop." His deep voice was soft and gentle, filling her heart with warmth. His proximity gave her the comfort and courage she needed to talk.

Caitlin grabbed one hand of him, entwined their fingers and her gaze went up to the stars in the sky. "You see the stars? There is my son. Christopher is my star child, I'll never forget him." She cleared her throat before she continued. "It was in our last year of marriage when I discovered that I'm pregnant. It wasn't planned, I was ill and somehow, the pill mixed with the medication hadn't worked. Frank wasn't enthusiastic about it, but it was okay for him. More time for his affairs. Anyway, everything went well, the baby was fine, I felt good until the twentieth week of my pregnancy. I was alone at home, sitting on the couch when suddenly my water broke. My neighbour called 911 and they brought me in the hospital."

John didn't interrupt her, just listened carefully, knowing the worst part would still come. He held her to him and his hand stroke softly over her skin to soothe her. Caitlin sank deeper into his arms, consuming his love and compassion. "After the examination and bloodtests they becalmed me, the baby was alive, had enough water, just a little scratch in the amnotic sac, that will close by itself, everything were fine. They gave me antibiotica to prevent a possible infection, but the medications didn't work. I became fever and it rose up over night. When the doctor came in the next day, I knew nothing was fine. They induced the labour to safe my life. I was in a really worse condition, couldn't feel any move of my baby, and was scared to death. But they assured me, he was alive."

Caitlin paused for a moment, the memories of this day overran her and forgotten emotions came up, bothering her, forcing her to move. She pulled out of him and sat up straight, starring out over the ocean. John came up and shoved his hand through his hair, leaving it rumpled and in complete disarray. Hesitating, he stroke her hair aside, caress her back and brushed soft kisses on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Linnie?" She nodded, reached behind and angled for his hands. "Yes, I'm okay, John. Just hold me."

He pulled her closer, curled his arms around her waist and spread tender kisses on her neck. "Did you had somebody on your side? At least your husband?" He whispered, his voice rough and raw. Caitlin leant back, snuggled against him and shook her head. "No, my parents couldn't make it in time, Hawaii isn't exactly around the corner of New York and Frank…he was unachievable as always. By the way, this was the night when his girl friend shot him. What ironie, he?" She made a faint sound of disbelief. "I'd lay there all on my own, eight long hours, in fever and pain."

John looked at her from aside and his heart stopped beating in his chest. Tears shimmered in her eyes. He caught her chin, turned gently her head to kiss the tears away. He tasted grief. Desperation. Sorrow. His stomach knotted, his chest was tight, his heart lurching. He had faced enemy fire without flinching, but he couldn't bear to see her so lost and heart-breaking.

John held her tight. He rubbed his face over hers, skin to skin, trying to show her what was inside him – that she had him always – always- and he would stand for her. Caitlin closed her eyes, drank in his love and sympathy. To know he was there for her, encouraged her to continue. Thankful, she kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder. She blinked back tears again and cleared her throat even so her voice sounded thin and broken.

"At three o' clock in the morning on september the 21. I gave birth to my dead son. The midwife told me, he died thirty minutes before birth. She cut the cord, wrapped him in a white blanket and put him on my chest. I was so grateful she did, so I could see he hadn't suffered at all. His little heart just had stopped beating. " She couldn't help it, tears flooded her eyes, ran constantly down her cheeks, all the time. John tucked the blanket closer around them and wiped her tears off. The knots in his belly hardened into lethal lumps.

Caitlin sighed deeply several times, looked up to him and her face went soft, her voice low and tender. "He was so perfect…so beautiful…he was everything. He was warm and smooth, it looked like he was only sleeping, so peaceful. Christopher, that was the name I'd already chosen for him. I don't know how long I'd held him. I cried and cried, all the time until they took him away and I came in the surgery."

John stared down on her face, she looked vulnerable and fragile and so torn he ached for her. The tips of his fingers ran in a caress over her face, brush over her hair, again and again. "I'm so sorry for you and I'm so sorry for your son, Linnie. I don't know what else to say, I really don't know." His voice was gentle and grief hit her hard, making her throat raw and her chest tight. "You don't have to say anything. Just hold me, John. That's all I need."

She swallowed hard and tears spilling over again when she'd tried so hard to hold them back. "I'm sorry John, I thought I was over this. I don't know why it hit me so hard all over again. I don't want to grieve you. Don't look so sad at me, please." John felt his heart had to burst into pieces. He couldn't imagine through how much pain and hurt she'd gone through and yet she felt sorry for bringing him grief.

"Come here, Linnie." John wasn't good with words, when it came to express himself, so he just pulled her into his arms. He held her as tight as he could, pressing her face into his chest, wanting to smash something, anything, to relieve the fierce frustation and helplessness he felt. He let his breath out slowly to stay in control. "It's alright, sweetheart. Just cry and let it out. I'm here for you." He held her as close as possible, while she clung to him, listening to her cry as though her heart was broken, and deep inside, he was crying with her. She was everything to him, and seeing her so torn up, so hurt and fragile, destroyed him.

John cradled her head into his hand and feathered kisses over her face, murmuring reassurances, rocking gently back and forth until he felt her slowly relaxing in his arms. After a while, Caitlin drew back, looked at him and a small smile curved her soft mouth. "Thank you, John." He smiled at her, tenderly. "Feeling better now?" She nodded and wiped with her hand over her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to spoil our evening. John. Oh god, I bet I look horrible."

He ran his finger from her eyebrow to the corner of her mouth. "You didn't spoil anything, Linnie. Don't you say that. You'd answered my questions very honestly, even it was painful for you, and I love you for that, sweetheart, for your trust in me." The pad of his finger slid over her mouth, rubbing back and forth along her full lower lip before sliding over the curve of her chin to shape her neck.

His touch was electric, sending small currents leaping through her veins and Caitlin shivered slightly. She brushed a kiss on his lips, her fingers lingering on his face. "I'm glad you ask me. I didn't had the courage to tell you by my own. I love you, John." She settled her lips on his, sliding her tongue along the seam of his mouth, her teeth scraping softly on his lower lip. She needed to kiss him, to show him what he meant to her. Wanted him to know what he did for her. Caitlin poured her love into her kiss, her entire heart, even her soul. "Thank you, " she murmured against his mouth. "Thank you for your love, for this night, for everything."

John curled his fingers around the nape of her neck and drew her closer. "You don't have to thank me, Linnie. I'm there for you, I'll always will. You're my little minx, you know." He kissed softly her eyes, her nose, brushed over her lips, left a tender trace of kisses on her face. His eyes search hers and an amused smile flitted over his face. "And you look absolutly beautiful, Linnie. I love your reddened, tear-stained eyes, sweetie. I'm really falling for them, honestly." She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, thank you. Now that was the nicest compliment, I ever get in my whole life."

John laughed , the sound deep and real, filled with amusement and making her heart soar. Her eyes sparkle at him as she joined his laughter, unable to help herself. It felt good to laugh. He dropped back, hauling her with him so that she lay on top of him and his hands twist in her full, long hair. "I love to see you laughing, your wonderful eyes sparkling. I love your eyes, your sinful mouth." His finger tips sweep gentle over her face down her throat, she felt his tender touch sinking through her skin, right into her heart. "Your wonderful, silk hair, your soft skin. I love every inch of your smooth, soft body. I could waste hours with touching you, tasting you, kissing you. And the night isn't over yet, sweetheart. We got a lot of time."

He'd spoken in his low, I'm-ravenous-and-going-to-eat-you-for-dinner voice and her body started to tingle. The way his irresistible, hazel green eyes linger on her - possessive, hungry, devouring - let her shudder with pleasure. She smiled into his eyes. "Are you seducing me, John Sheppard?" He tightened his grip, drew her closer and she could feel the heat from his body, the powerful muscles in his thighs and his chest and his arms. The soft touch of his hands, stroking gently over her skin, teasing her. And there was his voice again. Caitlin melted away. "Of course, it's just you and me and the stars honey, nobody can disturb us. Come on, let's waste some time by exploring one another. What do you think?"

John didn't wait for an answer, rolled her on her back and sheltered her body with his. He bent his head to cover the few inches seperating them and captured her lower lip with his teeth, tugging gently. "I love to explore your body. I love to love you, Linnie. Let me take you on a long and slow journey." His mouth slid over hers, gentle, tender, small kisses, like butterfly wings, over and over, rubbing her lips with his, teasing the corners of her mouth with his tongue, savoring her taste, slow and languid, taking his time, taking her with him on a journey of texture and taste. Of melting heat that began as a slow burn but grew hotter degree by deliberate degree.

His fingers tangle in her hair while he took her over, skimming over her body, soft and gentle, a lazy, leisurely exploration, tracing every curve and hollow. Memorizing her. Worshiping her. They simply melted together. Fire raced up her skin, heat spread through her body. His mouth was perfect, hot and hungry and demanding and possessive. Caitlin dedicated to the sheer pleasure his hot kisses, his tender touches spent her.

She got lost in his tenderness, gave herself up to the mastery of his mouth, his taste and scent, her body was aching, starving for him. He let one hand drift down her face to her breast and his mouth followed, swept over her smooth skin, barely touching her. John was patient and thorough, breathed small, tiny kisses down her throat, in the valley between her breasts as his hands skim lovingly over her rib cage. His tongue flicked her nipple, once, twice, and his mouth settled over her breast.

Caitlin gasped and arched her body, her hips moving restlessy. Her fingers ran through his hair, sweep over his back, caressing his skin all the way down to his air left his lungs in a rush when her hand shaped his thick, hard shaft, caressed and stroked with loving fingers. Heat spread like wildfire through his entire body and a ravenous hunger burst through him, over him. John couldn't restrain himself anymore.

A deep groan left his throat, his tongue flicked and swept over her skin and his hands move with assurance, finding the insides of her thighs. He felt her reaction, a warm, moist welcoming against his palm as he pushed his fingers deep inside her, a stroke of sensuality that drove her out of her mind. Caitlin moaned with pleasure and bucked hard under him. She moved her hips, pushing them toward him in invitation, spread seductively her shapely legs, ensnaring him to take all of her. She was an offering, sending another shaft of pleasure rocketing through his body.

His lips nipped over her navel and brush over the soft insides of her thighs, before he conquered her soft mound. "John." She could barely breathe his name, pleading for mercy when his tongue slid across her soft lips in a long, curling rasp and then stabbed deep. His hot mouth ravaged her, moved over her clit, and the small growling noise, as if he were a prowling tiger, vibrated through her, pushing her higher. She cried out, her hands grasping handfuls of his hair, tugging him closer, a desperate plea to bring her body some relief from the terrible tension that built and built along with the firestorm his mouth created.

He held her hips firmly, locking her to him while he feasted on her. Caitlin was going up in flames, burning inside and out, needing his body in hers. She panted, gasped his name, begging to take her, to fill her. But John took his time, reveled in the way she surrendered to him, allowed him to consume her. He suckled hard, tongue tormenting her, his fingers all the while plunging into her, first hard and fast, then slow and easy.

She was so hot, a well of passion, he felt the strong ripple of her muscles rushing to overtake her, and his body swelled even larger in response. John moved up her body, positioning himself between her legs and pressed against her so that the sensitive tip of his penis slipped into her hot, welcoming body. The breath slammed out of his lungs and another bolt of lightning streaked through his body, from his toes to his head.

"I love to feel you, to be inside of you. Oh, this is heaven. I love you, Linnie." He whispered to her as he pushed deeper inside of her, a velvet fist closing around him, her tight muscles gripping him hard, and sweeping pleasure engulfed him. He kissed her, bit gently her earlobe, her neck, kissed her tempting mouth again. Caitlin felt his ragged gasp, the heat and raw honesty in his low, rough voice. She was drowning in him. His love, his deep emotion for her washed over her, overwhelmed her, let her feel complete. "I love you John, more than everything. This is so good, you feel so good."

She tightened her arms around him, holding him closer, wanting to share the same skin, wanting to crawl inside the shelter of his body and have them be as close as they could to each other. His lovemaking started gentle, so incredible tender she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Each stroke was slow and easy as his hands shape and memorize her body. The sweet pleasure washed through her in gentle waves as his hips maintained that same gentle rocking, the tension began to rise, to build until she couldn't think, until she was desperate to pick the pace. She tried to force it, her hips writhing and moving, but no amount of squirming or pleading could change his tempo.

Caitlin surrendered, gave herself up to him, was lost in sensation. He commanded her body and she loved the control he had over her, the sweet torture he caused her with every move, every touch of him. Her hands ran through his hair, clutching his shoulders, fingers digging deep in his muscles as her hips rose to join him, matching his rhythm, tilting to take him deeper and deeper with every stroke, wanting every inch of him. Wanting his possession as much as he wanted her.

John reveled in the way she abandoned to him, her need for him – the taste of her, the feel of her silken skin beneath his hands, the sheer pleasure to be inside of her, her body, soft and pliant, merging perfectly with him – she belonged to him. He loved to watch her face as his body surged deep and her body took him in, her secret sancturary of heat and joy. He loved the soft moans and frenzied cries of lust and need that came deep from her throat when he slowly increased his tempo, hard precise strokes as he sunk deeper into her.

Caitlin heard her own voice, soft moans and whimpers while he was riding her, claiming her, taking her with him into another sensual dimension. Her hips arching into him, muscles tightening as the pressure built and built, heat became an inferno, sizzled and burned through her veins, grew hotter and brighter, threatening to consume her. She threw her head back and her body clenched and spasmed and began to coil tighter and tighter until the tension was so strong she was certain she wouldn't survive if he didn't realase her.

She was panting, sobbing his name, drowning in a whirl of sheer ecstasy and erotic pleasure, losing herself in him. Her breathe was ragging and her heart racing, she was mindless with pleasure, her body no longer her own, but his. John looked down to her, feasting on her love, her passion, her devotion for him and sensations tore through his body, pleasure burst through him. She was so beautiful in her abandon and desperation for him, and she was all his. "I love you, Linnie. You're mine, for now and forever." He whispered, his voice low and sensual.

His hands clamped down on her tighs, holding them apart, shifting her so that she felt the caress of steel stroking over her sensitive knot of nerves already on fire. Caitlin cried out his name, writhing under him, her body spasmed, her stomach, her thighs, her buttocks, even her breasts, as lightning streaked through her. Once again she was drowning, going under as waves of sheer ecstacy wash over and through her.

He began to thrust hard, pumping into her, her channel hot silk, muscles swollen and gripping him tightly as he drove into her, his mind coming apart as he felt the climaxes building and tearing through her over and over. Her body fit perfectly, squeezing like a fist, sending fiery streaks rushing through him from his toes to his head. His body strained, muscles locking as his own climax ripped through him like a firestorm, his heart thundering in his ears, pounding against hers as it overtook them and his voice was lifted with hers, merged and in perfect unison.

John sank on top of her and buried his face against her neck. He could feel the aftershocks shaking her, tightening around him, drawing them even closer. They lay together, unable to move, their hearts wild and lungs starving for air, their arms wrapped tightly around one another. Her hands comb lovingly through his hair, her lips brush softly over his shoulder, caressing his neck. Each time she did so, his body tightened in answer and hers responded with another aftershock. They were merged so completely, so tightly bound together he couldn't tell where he started or left off.

"I love you so much, John." Caitlin whispered, nibbled his ear and her tongue flicked over the sensitive spot behind his earlob. John jerked, propped himself up on his elbows and answered her with a long, slow and tender kiss. She reached up to trace the lines of his face. Her fingers ran softly down his neck to his left shoulder, her fingertips stroke in a caress over the scare and a bright smile flitted over her face.

"I love this scare, you know? She reminds me of the day I saw you for the first time. It was in the mess hall, you looked at me and captured me with your irresistible eyes and smile. And later in the infirmary, you sat there without your shirt and I pulled the strings out of this scare..I just felt the urgent wish to kiss you and touch you. I was so insecure, so mixed up…I was totally lost in you, from the first moment I saw you." Her eyes sparkle at him and a tender smile played around her lips.

John returned her smile and brushed slightly over her lips. He tangled his fingers with hers, stretched her arms above her head. "Oh yes, I remember that day. I just sat there in the mess hall, Rodney and Carson were squabbling like always and then I heard loud, heartly laughter from your table. I discovered you and thought, wow what a beautiful woman. And then you looked at me and I was captiveted by your wonderful eyes and your sweet smile." His lips sweep softly over her eyes, her mouth and down her throat, caressing her decollete. "And you don't know how much I'd to restrain myself, when you pulled the strings. The feel of your body so close to me, your hands on my skin, you smelled so delicious, I saw your full lips and just wanted to kiss you, to touch your soft skin and wonderful hair, like this."

Caitlin felt his lips on hers, his tongue ran tender over the seam of her mouth, his teeth scrap gently on her lower lip, he kissed the corner of her mouth before his tongue slid deep into her mouth, tangling with hers, a lazy and tender dance. His hands stroke down her arms, brush gently over her skin and Caitlin closed her eyes, curled her arms around his neck and gave herself up to him, lost in his tenderness and love. When he released her, she looked a little bemused. "That was wonderful. If you'd kissed me that day like this, I'd probertly fainted in your arms or maybe not, maybe I'd pounced on you, who knows?"

A ripple of laughter left her throat when he started to tickle her. "You little minx, did I heard a wicked undertone in your voice? You like to tease me, right? And of course you'd been fainted in my arms, nothing else, honey." Caitlin squirmed laughing and screaming under his teasing hands, begging for mercy. "Stop it, I give up. And of course I'd been fainted and you know why? Just to enjoy the feeling of laying in your strong arms, safe and secure. I love that feeling." She beamed a smile at him as he rolled off her and slipped into his arms, snuggling against him.

"Come here, sweetheart." John pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "Oh, I really love that feeling." Caitlin said, cuddling deeper into his embrace. "I know I said it at least a hundred times to you, but I say it again. I love you so much John." She yawned and angled with one hand for the blanket, drawing it closer. John helped her, kissed softly her shoulder before he tucked them in. "Just say it a thousand times, I love to hear it. You're tired, sweetie?" She pressed his arms tighter around her. "Yes, but I don't wanna sleep. It's so wonderful, laying here with you with the stars above us."

Caitlin was already half voice had this drowsy, sexy tone he loved so much and a smile went over his face. "Yes, it's wonderful. Just rest a bit, honey." He nuzzled his face into her hair and listened to her breath. "Linnie?" He whispered after a while, getting a short grunt as an anwer, she turned her head to peek at him, her eyes half-closed. "What you told me this evening, about your son. That's the reason why you cry sometimes in your sleep, right?" She opened her eyes completely and looked at him, nodding slowly. "Yes, sometimes I dream of him and see his small, sweet face so clearly then. He would be six years old by now." She whispered, with a low and whistful voice.

John hugged her and smothered her face with soft kisses, stroke softly over her hair. It was the only thing he could do to sooth her pain because with words alone he never would be able to express how sorry he felt for her. Caitlin returned his compessioned and tender gestures, and the next minutes they just hold one another in a loving, caressing embrace. "It's alright like it is, John. I'll never forget him, Christopher will always have a place in my heart, equal how many kids I'll might have some day."

She looked up to him and noticed a pensively touch in his eyes. "You don't like the thought of children on your own, am I right?" John avoided her gaze, nuzzled her neck instead and took his time before he answered her. "I don't know, Linnie. Children are a great responsibility, I'm not sure if I'm able to manage that. I'm not ready to take such a great burden, I would be a lousy father. And we're not living in a safe zone on earth, to raise a child in this unsecure environment doesn't seem very responsible to me. I'm sorry, Linnie, but that's how I feel and think."

Caitlin captured his face with both hands and forced him to look at her, registrating uncertainty and a whiff of fear in the depths of his eyes, afraid she would disapprove his answer. "Don't feel sorry because you're honest to me. I love you, John, that's all what matters, nothing will change that, never ever." Her lips brush softly over his, back and forth before her mouth settled on his, kissing him gently, trying to take his scrupels and baseless fears away from him.

Caitlin snuggled closer against him, let her hands ran down his neck to his chest as her mouth followed the same trail, sweeping over his skin, barely touching him. John closed his eyes, savouring her touches and kisses and pulled her closer, tightened his arms around her. "I'm happy with you, the way it is, John." She whispered, tenderly, and rested her head on his chest, curling her arms and legs around him. John just held her in his arms, hugging her tightly, not wanting to end the closeness between them. They listened into the night, both feeling the same sense of absolute peace. A gentle breeze from the ocean had sprung up, whispering soothing sounds while the sea sang to them with rolling waves, rocking both into a deep sleep.

It was already past after midnight and the whole city was calm and quiet. Most people of Atlantis were asleep, except the few ones on the night shift. Caitlin sat at her desk and heaved a deep, resignated sigh. This was pointless. Every time she tried to work concentratly, her mind ran off the track and she had to start all over again. But she couldn't help it, her brain refused to cooperate and her thoughts went their own ways, wandering automatically to John and his team. He was off world, the first time after three weeks, on a very special mission. They want to catch the middleman this night and her nerves were shaking since the moment she woke up. Caitlin had tried to cover her great nervousness, but John had noticed it anyway.

She could never hold something back from him, no matter how hard she tried he could see through her just by looking at her face, like he did this late morning. A soft smile flashed over her face by thinking of it. He was so loving and tender in his attempt to take her mind off things that it was even harder to see him leave this evening. As she was unable to get some sleep this night anyway, she'd decided to work instead. But this didn't worked well either. She was almost alone in the infirmary and the absolute silence around her heightened her edginess. John and his team were gone hours ago, she hadn't heard anything of him since then and her tension grew from minute to minute. "Okay, that's it, time for a coffee break, Linnie." Caitlin spoke out loud to herself, stroked forceful her hair back as she straightened her body to loosen her clenched muscles and leapt from the chair, turned around and jerked.

"Oh my god, you scared me to death. I didn't hear you coming in." Her gaze slid over the man, who stood in front of her. He was a scientiest, based on his uniform, but none she'd ever seen before. She estimated that he was about her age, tall but with a large frame. Normally she would label him as an attractive appearance, but it was the way he glanced at her - his eyes glowing, almost burning from inside, such a black, keen look – that let cold shivers run down her spine and Caitlin shuddered.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Summer. That wasn't my intention. I knocked at the door, but obviously you were in deep thoughts. I appoligize, if I'd frightened you." He replied, his voice sounded friendly, but somehow strained and artificial. Without warning her hackles rose up and her body went into full alert, fraught with tension. Caitlin stepped aside, trying to bring a bit space between them and forced a smile on her face. "Never mind. What can I do for you, Dr…? Sorry, but I don't know your name."

He flicked a small smile at her as his eyes follow every move she made. "Dr. James O'Brien. I can't sleep because I have such a terrible headache and my chest hurts, so I thought you can give me something. I didn't saw anyone else here, just you." Caitlin took a deep breath and relaxed.'Oh Linnie, you're a nerveous wrack today, don't behave so stupid.' She thought and pointed at the couch. "It's always quiet here in the middle of the night, we only need just a handful people on the night shift. Okay, Dr. O'Brien, why don't you sit down first. You discribe me your symptoms and I'll see what I can do for you. How long are you here in Atlantis? I've never seen you before."

He took a seat and Caitlin moved a bit closer, still feeling uncomfortable under his piercing glance he shot at her the whole time. "Oh, I'm almost eight month here. And normally I'm never ill, so that's probertly the reason you haven't seen me yet. It's great here, isn't it? I was glad when I got the offer to join the team. I'm very good with computers, writing programs, all that stuff. How long are you here?" Her gaze slid again over him, eyeing him suspiciously. There was definitly something about this man, that bothered her, but she couldn't say what it was. "Almost nine month. And I can understand your excitement. It's absolutly great here. I love to live and work here. "

Dr. O'Brien tugged his hands in the pockets of his jacket and nodded steady, several times. "Yes, I believe you that. I saw you several times, in the mess hall together with Colonel two are together, right?" Caitlin was surprised about the quick change of subject he'd made and looked astonished at him, hearing clearly the furtive undertone he'd in his voice. "You're a nice couple. Well, it seems some people have always luck, equal what they'd done in their lifes, don't you think?" A sardonic smile appeared on his face and Caitlin swallowed hard when her gaze met his. Pure hate, cold rage was mirrowed in his eyes, hit her with full strength.

Her heart thudded in alarm. She felt panic welling up and took a deep breath to control herself, unwilling to show him her inner turmoil of anxiesty and fear. Caitlin hold his gaze, looked steady at him, calm and in control on the surface whilst her mind went head over heels, searching frantically for a safe escape to get away from him, out of this room, or at least call for help. This man was definitly dangerous, and she moved slowly backwards, trying to act inconspicuously, to lull him in a sense of security.

She shoved casually one hand through her hair, activited secretivly her earphone. "Dr. O'Brien," she said, loud and clear, hoping someone would catch her over the phone. "I don't know what you're trying to tell me. My relationship with Colonel Sheppard is absolutly none of your business. So, I suggest it is better we return to the main point you're here for." As she was speaking, she heard Johns voice over the phone and her blood ran cold at once. "Linnie, it's him. Get out of there, now. We're on our way. Do it." Caitlin froze. Icy fingers of fear went down her spine. Her heart thundered in her ears and for a moment she held her breath, afraid to move or speak, afraid even to think.

His eyes were focussed on her, fixating her. There was almost a soft glance in them as he watched her and a smile of satisfaction crossed his face. The mask slipped, showing her his true colors. Hate. Despite. Insanity. She shuddered by his sight and a cold chill crept down her spine. He snickered. "You look like a deer caught in the headlights. Your eyes take up half your face you're so scared. What are you thinking right now? Let me guess. How can I get out of here in one piece, right?" His voice was dangerously low and soft and he slid from the couch, very relaxed and calm, if he'd all the time in the world.

Caitlin remained silent, knowing her voice would wobble. Her mind seemed numb, sluggish with mounting terror. What did he want from her or from John? What had they done to him? Come on Linnie, think, no panic, put yourself together. She swallowed hard, her heart poundering, her throat raw with fear. Without warning a picture of John sprang to vivid life in her mind. He was on his way, to save her. She could count on him. All she had to do was buying some time to get out of this room.

She clung to that thought, moving backwards, step by step as he stalked her through the room, so agonizing slow, so certain she couldn't escape from him. Caitlin changed her tactics, tried to engage him in conversation, always keeping the door in view. "What do you have against me, or against Colonel Sheppard? Why do you just tell me, what's bothering you. Maybe I can help you, Dr. O'Brien." He just watched her, and everytime she came closer to the door, he cut her way off. Damned, only a view steps and she was out of here.

His voice was chilling, when he started to talk. O'Brien sounded as if he were enjoying the cat and mouse game, wanting to heighten her fear – and it worked. "You don't know, why I want to hurt you? Maybe kill you, right? It's nothing personal, Dr. Summer. You just chose the wrong guy, that's all. I tried to kill him several times, but he survived. So I thought, I change my plan and kill his girl friend. That is even better than to kill him. It will destroy him, you're dead because of him and he had to live with it. Much better plan. Am I right, Colonel Sheppard?" His hand had touched his ear phone and his voice was turning creepy. Evil. Hate spewed out of him, coloring his tone as he yelled the last words.

Her heart contracted painfully by his words. But he was inobservant for a moment. 'Move Linnie, it's now or never.' Caitlin sprang forward, determined to get past O'Brien. She was small, she could squeak by like a little mouse and slip through the door. Another scream of rage left his throat when she past him. O'Brien dashed forward, grapped vice-like her arm, twisting it on her back and slammed her hard against the wall. Caitlin cried out at the pain, kicked as hard as she could against his shin bone, rammed her elbow deep into his stomach in the desperately attempt to struggle herself free.

Cursing, he just leant his body heavily against her back, twisted her arm even more as he thrusted his fist into her face. The pain drove the breath from her body and tore a scream from her throat. Mocking laughter came from behind her. "You got a wild cat here, Sheppard. Time to give her a lesson." Caitlin - trapped between him and the wall, condemned to immobility - heard the jumping sound of a jackknife and panic gripped her hard, her face went pale with fear.

Mobilizing all her strength, she bounced off the wall, threw her head back and hit hard his nose. Surprised by her attack, O'Brien stepped back, cursing and swearing. This was her chance to escape. Ignoring the pain in her twisted arm, she yanked out of his grip, leapt aside, speeding for the door.

O'Brien caught her hair, jerked her backward as he swung her around, slashing the knife down on her. Caitlin felt a jab of pain, something warm ran over her skin. She stumbled back, brought up her arms in defense while he kept slashing and stabbing, relentlessly, over and over, like a madman. Blood gushed from her throat, ran down her arms and hands, spraying over her shirt, dripping on the floor.

White-hot pain burst through her abdomen, raced with lightning speed through her body as he drove the knife home again. Caitlin went down, crashing so hard on the floor, it knocked the wind out of her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't get enough air, fiery waves of pain washed over her and through her, her vision blurred. She forced air through her lungs, fighting to stay conscious, to keep her mind clear. She heard the sound of trampling feet outside the floor and O'Briens voice echod through the room."It's too late, Sheppard. You never make it in time, like my father hadn't made it. You remember?"

Caitlin stretched her arms and clamped her fingers onto the floor to get enough grip, gritting her teeth hard and dragging herself forward by inches. Sweat beaded on her body and for a moment, white spots danced in front of her eyes. She breathed deeply to keep from fainting. Damned, she had to move before he hit her again. Tears streamed down her face as she forced herself to drag her body closer to the door. Another excruciated flash of pain rushed through her body when he stabbed out again and the sharp, bloody blade cut deep into the flesh of her back. Once. Twice.

Caitlin just collapsed, broke down under his last attack, her breathing shallow, dizziness gripped her hard, impending to drag her slowly into deep darkness. A big, dark shadow dashed through the door, jumped over her, throwing O'Brien to the ground. She heard noise, the loud bounce when the bodies hit the floor and a voice, calling out loud. She recognized this voice and strength and resolve flowed through her.

He was here. She knew, he would come. Drawing a ragged breath, she fought against the waves of dizziness, opened wide her eyes to stay conscious, to see what happened. But she couldn't see anything just white sparkles and flash lights.

Caitlin felt a pair of strong arms around her body, embracing her, lifting her up and carrying her fast away. His deep, soft voice whispered gently soothing words into her ear. She leant exhausted her head against the broad chest, she knew so well, inhealed the familiar scent and a faint smile went over her face.

It was over. Nobody could harm her anymore, now she lay safe and secure in Johns protective arms. "John." A croaky whisper left her bleeding throat.

Drowning in tears, she pressed her face against his warm neck, felt the strength of his arms, the shift of his muscles as he took her to the surgery.

His mouth brushed a kiss on the top of her head and suddenly the pain vanished, pleasant heat flooded her body. Waves of happiness and pleasure washed over her and at once she felt so light, so weightless.

A deep and peaceful silence surrounded her, wrapped her in and Caitlin closed her eyes as her body went limp and pliant, sliding smoothly into another dark, black dimension.


	9. Chapter 9

Bury the past to start the future

John had never prayed so much in his life. He stared blindly out the window, alternating between feeling numb and lost and then struck with a rage so hot it terrified him. He was afraid to speak – afraid the anger would burst out and consume everyone around him. He pressed his fingertips hard against the pressure points around his eyes, hoping for some relief from the throbbing pain. 'Linnie'. He breathed. 'Don't you leave me.'

Rodney came in, carrying a tablet full of coffee mugs. Teyla grabbed one, strode over to John and laid softly her hand on his arm. "Here John, some coffee for you." John shrugged by her touch and turned his head. The glance he shot at her, cut deep in her heart, let the breath choke in her throat. There was so much pain, so much desperation mirrowed in the depths of his eyes, it was impossible for her to hold her gaze on him and her eyes shift away.

He stared down at the mug, she held out at him and it took a few moments before he realized what she'd said. John grasped the cup and the smallest of his smiles rushed over his face. "Thanks Teyla." He whispered, scarcely audible. Teyla squeezed his arm as she cleared her throat. "If you need me, I'm here John. We are all here for you."

He said nothing, just bent slightly his head while he turned around and his gaze slid over his friends. Ronon leant motionless against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed. Elizabeth, Rodney and Mary sat on the other side, drinking their coffee in common silence. Elizabeth looked up and gave him a short smile. "Why don't you join us, John?" Teyla tugged at him, but he shook his head and swallowed hard before he answered her. "No, thanks. I can't sit still right now. But thank you all for your support, I really appriciate it." His voice sounded strange, even to him – so hoarse and broken, his throat raw and burning.

John stared out the window again. As he took a sip of coffee, his gaze slid over his hand, went down his body, and a sharp, searing pain shot through him, let his heart clench. He hadn't changed his clothes yet, her blood was still all over him - on his shirt, his pants, his arms and hands – and the whole scenerie flashed up again, passed his mind's eye in slow motion.

After they'd caught the middleman and he'd confirmed their suspision, they'd returned to Atlantis. Suddenly, on the way to O'Briens quarter, he'd heard Caitlins voice through the radio and her words let his heart stop beating for a moment. They'd run like hell to the infirmary. The whole time he'd O'Briens voice and Caitlins screams in his ear, it had driven him almost into insanity. He'd dashed into the room a few seconds after Ronon. The moment, he saw her, his blood ran cold at once and his heart bursted, shattering into millions of pieces.

John would never forget the horrible sight of the river of blood, soaking in her long, brown hair, her small delicate body writhing in pain and torture amidst the pool of blood. He'd just simply lifted her, wrapped his arms around her and carried her away.

He remembered that she'd smiled at him, whispering his name as she huddled against him and then she'd passed out, at once her whole body went limp and pliant, and raw panic had flushed through him, gripped him hard. He'd speeded into the surgery, screaming for Carson and only one thought had spun around his mind, the whole time. 'Don't die, Linnie. Don't you leave me.' After he'd laid Caitlin on the operating table, Carson took over and sent him out. She was over two hours in the surgery by now and he hadn't heard absolutly nothing since then.

The air in the room was fraught with tension, filled with anxiesty. Everyone was quiet, just a faint whispering here and there. When the door of the surgery opened and Dr. Keller appeared, everybody bounced up and stared at her, frightened and nervous. "Jennifer, how is she? Is the operation over? Went everything well? Come on, say something." John darted at her while his gaze slid over her face, searching for good news. Jennifer flicked a small smile at him and laid becalming one hand on his arm.

"We're still operating, John. I'm sorry that I can't bring you better news. O'Brien had hit her hard several times. The cut on her throat isn't as deep as we thought first, but he'd touched slightly the vocal cords. She has lots of shallow defense cuts on her arms and hands as on her upper body as well, one stitch in her abdomen and two stitches in her back - one in her left shoulder, the other stab hit the left lung and let her collapse. We do everything we can. I guess it will take at least another two hours." Nobody said a word, everybody was shocked by the news.

John stared at her, the informations she'd given him soak slowly into his mind until he realized the meaning of her words. The knots in his gut tightened, turning into iron lumps. He wanted to say something, but his voice refused to cooperate. Ronon cast a glance at his friend and coughed slightly. "But she will survive? She comes alright again?" He asked.

Jennifer took a good look around and swallowed hard before she answered, very carefully. " I'll be honest to you, I don't know. She'd lost a lot of blood in a short space of time, based on the cuts in her belly and throat and we'd to reanimate her once. We don't think there is a brain damage, but her condition is very weak. At the moment she is between, we just have to wait until the operation is over, and the next hours will be very crucial. I'm sorry that I can't bring you better news. But Caitlin is tough, she is a fighter." Her voice was shaking and she'd trouble to hold her tears back. "I've to go back. If I know something new, I'll let you know." Jennifer wiped off her tears and vanished into the surgery again.

A dead silence filled the room until Elizabeth broke the quiet. "So we still have to wait." She stated, sighed deeply and peered over to John. "I'm so sorry, John. You're alright?" Her gaze slid concerned over him. He just stood there, petrified, motionless, his face death-pale. John looked up and the intensity of rage and fury, glittering in his eyes hit her with full strength. "I kill that son of a bitch." He announced, his voice dangerously low and calm, smashed the coffee mug onto the ground as he pivoted around and stormed out of the room. Everyone except Ronon stunned in silence. "Shit!" The satedan cursed and sprinted after his friend.

Ronon hammered wildly on the switch of the transporter. "Come on, you damn thing, open." He rushed into the chamber and chose the level for the detention cells, worried about his friend, scared that John would do a very stupid thing like simply shoot O'Brien - that would be a tremendous fault, although he could understand him perfectly.

The moment the door of the transporter opened, he heard Johns voice, shouting loud through the floor. "Damned, Evan. Just go aside and let me in is a direct order." Ronon ran in the direction from where the voices came from and saw Major Lorne, vehemently arguing with Sheppard. "No I can't, I'm sorry. Dr. Weir ordered that nobody enter the cell, specially not you. Hell John, I can imagine how you feel and I understand you. But this isn't a good idea. Just leave it for now." Lorne answered him in a calm and steady tone, not moving an inch back from the door even he felt nerveous and very uncomfortable. He discovered Ronon and a shower of relief went through him. Thank god, now it would be a lot easier for him.

John made a step forward, but Ronon laid heavily one hand on his shoulder, dragged him away without great effort, back to the transporter and shoved him inside. "John, come on. Think, use your brain, buddy. Don't be so foolish. Let's go back." He conjured, staring at his rageous friend, still holding him firm and tight. John shot a sharp glance at him, struggled and fended against the hard grip of his friend, but he hadn't the slightest chance to squirm out of Ronons iron grasp. "Leave it, Ronon. You don't know…" John looked up, straight into Ronons eyes and the words choke in his throat.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't meant what I said. I'm just…" His voice faded away. He shrugged helpless his shoulders, raked his hands through his hair and kept quiet. The satedan loosed his grip and clapped on Johns back, several times. "It's okay, my friend. I know how you feel, I understand. Just try to stay calm, everything else is useless. Best thing is you take a shower, change your clothes and we return to the infirmary. What do you think?" John flicked a small smile at his friend and nodded. "You're right. Choose the level for my old quarter, please. I don't think, I'm able to go back to our quarter at the moment." He whispered. At once, a feel of emptiness and fatigue krept in, threatening to overswamp him and he leant back against the wall, closed briefly his eyes and took a deep, sharp breath to gather himself.

He entered his old quarter and Ronon followed him into the room. "You don't have to play the babysitter for me the whole time." John said, glaring over his shoulder at his friend whilst he opened the dresser for fresh clothes. "I don't. I just wait here for you, nothing more." Ronon replied, placed himself on the bed and flashed a small grin at his friend. John smiled faintly and walked into the bathroom. He ripped the blood-soaked clothes off, jumped into the shower and let the hot spray of water run over his body. His gaze followed the drained-off water, mingled with her blood and at once, all his retained emotions just burst out of him.

An agonizing, heart-piercing scream filled the air, accompanied by loud noise and Ronon startled, jumped of the bed, running over to the bathroom. He stopped, held his breath and listened carefully, hearing beats and thuds from inside. It sounded as if John went berserk and he pressed the handle down, but the door was locked. He knocked hard against the door. "John, you're okay? Everything alright? Say something, buddy."

It went quiet inside. Ronon leant his ear against the door leaf, hearing an uncontrollable sobbing that teared at his heartstrings and a searing pain rushed straight to the bottom of his soul. "Damned, my friend. I know exactly how you feel." He mumbled to himself and his hand stroke several times over the door leaf before he turned around, with the urgent wish to kick or punch something. He took a deep breath to control himself and sat down on the bed again. Old, painful memories came up, tears burn in his eyes and he dropped back, hiding his face behind his hands, waiting for his friend, giving him the time he needed to calm down.

John sank slowly on the floor of the shower base, his legs tucked up, and let his head drop on his knees, covered under his arms - hoping that the sound of the spray of hot water, still pooring over him, would drown his sobbing. He heard Ronon calling for him, but he wasn't able to answer or react. He just sat there, his whole body shaking and jerking whilst he gave his pain and hurt, all his retained feelings full scope. Different pictures just pop up in his mind – his sweet, beautiful Caitlin, laughing at him, kissing him, just be there for him - and another ripple of sobs went through his body.

John closed his hands into tight fists. He felt broken, unable to stop grieving for her. Tears ran down his face unchecked. He'd faced bullets and blood and death on a battlefield more times than he'd wanted to count. He'd watched his mother, a wonderful, sweet woman, slowly eaten alive from the inside out, suffering for years and he hadn't thought – hadn't believed – that there could be more pain. More anger. But this – nothing hurt like this. 'Linnie. I love you so much. So damned much. Did I ever tell you?' No, he hadn't. Only when they made love, but that didn't count for him. He'd given her everything he was, worshiped her with his body, but he'd never said the words. 'Coward. You're a damn, fucking coward.'

At once he saw her again, her body bathed in blood, her last smile she'd given him, he heard her whispering his name, even with her throat sliced in two. His name was the last thing – the only thing she'd said. And now maybe it's too late. His heart clenched in response, a painful constriction that robbed the breath from his lungs.

John didn't know how long he sat there and just cried. He lifted his head and leant against the wall, regarding his right, aching hand. The skin of his knuckles were bursted and bleeding. Crap! He'd hit the wall with his fist, over and over again, his arm and shoulder moving rhythmically, and with every strike blood was spraying, his face a mask of fury, the punching merciless. But he felt a bit better now, far, far away from good, but at least he'd the feeling that he could control himself again.

He jumped on his feet and finished the shower, toweled himself and slipped in his clothes. Before he opened the door, he took a quick look into the mirror. He was a mess - his reddened eyes felt like they had sand ground into them, his face pale and exhausted. He looked torn and exposed and so damn vulnerable for everyone to see. Oh the hell how he looked or what they think of him. With the urgent need to return to the infirmary, he left the bathroom.

Ronon felt a slap against his leg, wiped over his face and stood up. They look at each other and a small grin spread over their faces. "You look like shit, man." Ronon said. John took a good look at his friend, noting his reddened eyes and a wave of sympathy rushed through him. "Hey, you too, buddy. Come on, let's go. I hope we'll hear good news." He sighed deeply as they left the quarter, heading for the infirmary. Ronon glanced at him from aside. "You're okay?" John nodded and tucked his wounded hand into the pocket of his pants. "You got an idea about his motive by now?" The satedan had seen the damaged hand, but didn't breathe a word about it.

"No, I'm still groping in the dark. Maybe when they interrogate him, we'll know. But this isn't important right now. That can wait." John answered, laying one hand on Ronons arm before they enter the infirmary,. "Thanks my friend, for everything." Ronon looked at his friend and the expression in his eyes told John, he knew exactly what he meant. They were long enough close friends, they got along without big declarations. "It's okay, needed it." Ronon said and gave him a slap on his back.

They enter the room and every one looked up, their gaze sliding concerned over John, but nobody said a word, knowing that he wouldn't want their pity. "Are they still busy?" He asked, his eyes focussed on Elizabeth. She nodded slightly. A resignated sigh escaped his mouth, he rubbed his hands over his face and resumed his old position at the window.

Mary noticed his wounded hand, stood up to get a bandage and walked towards him. "Let me take care of your hand, John." She murmured, already starting with her treatment. John let her act without a comment, staring blindlessly outside again. His thoughts went back to the night they'd spent at the beach two days ago, and a sad smile curved around the corners of his mouth.

It was the night where Caitlin had told him the strokes of fate she'd suffered from in her past, and he was glad she did, even it had shocked him. She'd been so beautiful then, even when she was melting in tears, so soft and warm and all woman. Hell, he'd wanted to slay every wraith for her to keep her from crying any more tears. He'd held her and she fit into his body so perfectly, made for him, belonging there. They'd made love almost the whole night, it had felt like heaven, so perfect, so complete. He always felt so whole and alive when she was around him. In this night he was so close to ask her if she wanted to be his wife, to carry his name, to be his, forever. But somehow he hadn't had the guts to do it. Damned!

And now he might never got a air in his lungs caught and just held there, burning until he thought he might pass out. He leant his head against the glass and pressed his fingers over his eyes, hiding his expression. Everything inside of him screamed out in pain. His heart even hurt. Physically hurt. 'Be alive, sweetheart. Don't let go. You hear me? Don't you leave me, Linnie.' Maybe if he said it a million times, she'd somehow hear him.

Mary watched him and her heart ached for both of them. There had never been a doubt for her that John loved Caitlin. But the last hours had shown her the force of that love, the deep, ingrained need he had for her. She found it hard to hold her gaze on him – he was so ravaged. Shattered into so many shards. Holding himself together through sheer force of will. Mary reached out one hand and squeezed softly his arm. "Don't do that, John. You're going to drive yourself insane. Come on, let's join the others. Don't stand alone here, torturing yourself."

She whispered and tugged at him until he moved forward. At the very moment they went over to the others, the door of the surgery opened and Beckett walked in, tired and exhausted. Hard lines etched deep in his face from the long operation. John rushed through the room and his hands shot up, clutching hard Becketts shoulders. "Is she alive, Carson?" Everybody else in the room jumped up, all eyes focused on Beckett. A slow smile curved around his mouth. "Yes, she is alive. She's in intensive care now." A huge common sigh of relief went through the room and John slumped on the next seat, his legs felt rubbery and his whole body was trembling.

"Thanks for the good news, Carson. I want to see her, right now." He glanced at Carson and was already on the go again. Beckett held him back and cast a serious glance at Sheppard. "Just a moment, John. Calm down. I don't want to frustrate you, but she isn't over the hump yet. The next hours will be determening. I'll be honest to you. I can't make you any promises. Her life is still on the balance." John took a deep breath and let it out, slowly. "Okay, I appriciate your honesty, thanks Carson. But now let me see her." He leapt from his chair, waiting unpatiently that Beckett moved.

"Good, then just follow me, son." Carson stood up and headed for the door. John turned around, gave his friends a faint smile as several hands stroke and clap on his back. "Thank you all, for your friendship and your support." His voice was gone rough and hoarse. Ronon smiled at him and - to Johns surprise - wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "That what friends are for, buddy. Now go. What are you waiting for?" Embarrassed about his sudden surge of emotions, Ronon stepped back, gave him a hard clap on the shoulder and pushed him in Becketts direction. John was deeply touched by Ronons reaction and threw a grateful glance at him before he followed Carson.

Beckett opened the door and John walked into the room where Caitlin lay so still, surrounded by machines. He stepped slowly closer, his gaze slid over her body and the air hitched in his lungs. Caitlin was swathed in bandages, her throat, her arms and hands. In view of her back wounds they'd bedded her well-cushioned on the right side. A single sheet covered her body. Beneath she looked so small and thin, so frail. Her long lashes lay in twin crescents above her cheekbones and parts of her wonderful hair were still gummed up with dried blood.

"Here son, sit down." Carson whispered and brought a chair. John sank down onto the seat beside her bed. His heart clenched so hard it felt like it was in a vise – an actual physical pain – and he pressed his hand hard against his chest as he lifted the sheet to inspect her body. She was almost wrapped like a mummy, bandages around her shoulder, her upper body, her lower abdomen. He swallowed the bile rising as he noted the sheer magnitude of her wounds, caused by O'Brien. His gut knotted into tight lumps and his throat burned raw.

John felt Carsons hand on his shoulder, squeezing him shortly. "I let you alone with her. If there is anything, I'm in the next room, just call." He didn't wait for an answer, gave his nurse a sign and they went out. John sank deeper into the chair and looked over her, swallowing hard several times. Hell, he even couldn't hold her hand without touching the thick gaze that was wrapped around her arms and hands. Only the tips of her fingers protruded. One hand slid carefully under her bandaged one. He lifted her hand with great care and brought her fingers to his mouth, kissing softly her fingertips.

He had to kiss her, touch her, find a way to caress her. He needed skin-to-skin contact because he had to have tangible proof she was alive and would stay that way. Her breath seemed too shallow, her chest barely rising and falling beneath the thin sheet even with the ventilator.

John bent forward, brushed featherlight kisses on her face as his fingers stroke gently over the top of her head, tangling through her hair. "Linnie, sweetheart, you're breaking my heart." Just looking at her hurt. He still couldn't imagine why that bastard had hurt her this way. "Nothing makes sense," he murmured, listening to the machines doing her breathing for her.

He put his head down on the bed as the smells and sounds assailed his senses. His stomach lurched, protested. Caitlin was hooked up to machines. His beloved Caitlin with her laughter and her temper and her cheerful, bright nature, spending him generously so much love and tenderness. Another wave of pain washed over him, let his heart and soul squirm and clamp in torture. She was his sanity. She was everything he'd ever dreamed of – ever wanted. She was the woman who made him whole. She made him laugh, soothed him, made him angry sometimes, let him feel alive, gave him a reason to come home in one piece.

"You know you have to live for me, Linnie," he said aloud, sitting back up. He kissed her fingertips again, his fingers skim gently over her face, through her hair. He ached for her – for him. "I can't imagine my life without you in it, not anymore." He whispered. "There'd be no purpose for me." He needed to tell her his feelings, how important and essential she was for him. Everything good in his world was lying in that bed with a machine breathing for her.

John leaned closer. "Linnie, I don't know if you can hear me. I love you so much, sweetheart. And I'll tell you a thousand times when you wake up, believe me. I'll stay here the whole time, waiting for the moment that you open your wonderful eyes. I know you will, I believe in it." He raked a hand through his hair and pressed several kisses on her forhead. Thunder crashed in his ears, burned in his eyes, his throat raw. She will live, he couldn't think about anything else, he couldn't allow his mind any other thoughts, nipping vigorously and vehement every other upcoming doubt in the bud. He didn't know what he'd do if the worst happened. Because in the end, she was all that really mattered.

His fingers trail a tender trace over her face, sweep gently over her hair, barely touching it and follow the shape of her ear. Her skin was so white she seemed to fade into the bandages and sheets around her. His gaze slid over the bandage on her throat and he choked off a sob, his eyes burn again. This was his fault because he wasn't there in time, when she needed him, needed his protection. But he'd come too late, just a few moments, to stop that lunatic from stabbing into her. Since then he'd tortured his brain even more, why all this had happened. It had to be something out from his past, but not a single bell rang by that mans name or face.

His heart clenched again by the sight of her, laying still there, hurt and wounded. She was the one who had paid for his failings, whatever it was. He was responsible for this. The attack. The pain. The terror. The scars she'll have for the rest of her life, on her soul as well as on her body, visible for her, everytime she'd take a look in the mirror. All because of him. Damned!

John held his breath, the air burned in his lungs. An agonized moan left his throat by the surge of sheer desperation that flooded over him, through him, tugging at his heartstrings, searing his soul. Tears welled up in his eyes, even he tried to choke them back. He wiped one hand over his face and pushed away the grief. "Listen to me, Linnie. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I'll never forgive myself for the pain you've to go through."

He kissed her fingers again, pressed them to his mouth. "But you have to live. Do it for me. Hang on for me. You're everything to me, sweetheart. I love you. I love you with every breath of my body. Live for me, Linnie. I need you in my life. I'm lost without you, sweetie." He whispered, his lips brush softly over her ear. The sound of the machines answered him. John glanced anxiuosly toward the monitors. Her heart was still beating. He took a deep breath and covered his face with both hands, feeling empty and drained inside.

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there this way. Beckett came in to check the vital signs and John shrugged when he heard Carsons voice. "Thank god, a ray of hope. Her signs look better. That's good, very good." John stared at the heart monitor. The weak, erratic beat had strenghtened to something more steadier and relief made him collapse back into his seat. He looked up to Carson and a faint smile rushed over his face. "That's fantastic, Carson, isn't it?"

Beckett returned his smile and laid one hand on Sheppards shoulder, squeezing him as his gaze slid over him. John looked exhausted, raw grief etched deep into his face. He'd stuck his head into the room several times, quietly, but John hadn't noticed it. To witness how shaken his friend was – shattered, desperate, so torn up inside – hit him hard, he never had seen him so strained. "Yes, it is, John. You look tired. I guess there's no sense to tell you to rest a bit, right?" John shook his head, steadily. "No, I stay here. I'm not going anywhere." Beckett smiled again. "I already thought so. Well, at least let me bring you some coffee and something to eat. You'll need it, son." He turned around and left the room.

John stood up and stretched his body to loosen his strained muscles, just to sat down on the chair again. The next few hours, Carson came in several times to bring him something to eat and to check the vital signs. He allowed Caitlin to breathe more and more by her own. It was a huge relief when he finally took her off the ventilator, the first sign that her chances for survival had been strikingly increased. At once, John felt hungry and reached out for the untouched tablet with sandwiches that Carson had brought him. He made a face when he swallowed the cold coffee and looked thoughtful at Beckett.

"Do you think she comes alright again, Carson?" There was a small silence. Beckett watched his friend and took a deep breath. "We've to wait. I hope so, if there are no complications. It's to early to say something else. Give her time, son, just give her time." John sighed deeply, several times and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry I ask you. Thanks, Carson." The doctor gave him an encouraging smile. "It's okay, John. We all hope, she comes alright again. I brought a second bed, so you can lay down if you want. Just get some rest, my friend." He said and clapped on Sheppards back before he walked out of the room.

It was quieter now without the noise of the breathing machine, just a beep here and there from the monitors. John looked at her, his fingertips stroke tender over her cheek down to her chin before they sweep gently over her soft lips. "Don't sleep to long, sweetheart. I want to look in your wonderful eyes again. I love you, Linnie." He whispered softly, brought her fingertipps to his lips and bent forward until his head lay on the mattress beside her body.

A deep sigh left his throat. He couldn't stand hospitals in general, since his mother had been taken from her room, never to return. The sounds and smells were the same, even here in Atlantis. The machines seemed alive when he closed his eyes and listened, as he had so many years ago. Praying. Praying for a miracle, just as he was doing now.

He had no feel for the passage of time. Sometimes he whispered to her, other times he slept. Here and there a nurse came in, watching over Caitlin. John kept his head down and allowed himself to doze, drifting off until he was somewhere between sleeping and awake, somewhere his mother stared at him with pain-filled eyes and a man stabbed Linnie viciously with a knife while he stood behind a wall, pounding with his fists, trying to beat it down and get to them.

John jerked awake as someone touched his shoulder. He sat straight up, ruffled his hair and turned his head. "Good evening. I thought I bring you a warm meal. You look like you need it." Elizabeth smiled at him and pointed at a small table in the corner. Her gaze slid over Caitlin. She'd already spoken to Carson and was relieved when she heard that it looked a lot better than yesterday. John wiped over his face and stood up, stretching his back, loosing the muscles in his arms and legs. He glanced at Caitlin and stroke softly over her face before he walked over to the table. "Hallo, Elizabeth. Is it evening again? I don't have any sense of time at all. And thanks for the food. You're right, I need it, at least a fresh coffee."

He placed himself so he had a good view on Caitlin, grabbed the mug and took a sip of hot coffee before he paid his attention to the warm meal on the tray. Elizabeth watched him. He looked pale and overtired, weighted down with weariness. "How are you doing, John? Let me guess, you haven't lay down for a minute, right? Did you slept at all?" John pushed the tablet back, his stomach heaved by the sight of the food. He'd forced himself to swallow a few bites, just to please Elizabeth.

"I'm doing okay. I slept a bit in the chair. I won't lay down or leave this room longer as nessecary until she wakes up. I know she will and when she opens her eyes, I'll be here. She shall know that I'll be there for her, this time." His voice was just a rough whisper, full of despair and self-accusation. He didn't look at Elizabeth, his eyes rest the whole time on Caitlin – in desperation, begging that she'll open her eyes, wake up soon.

Elizabeth drew in her breath. She should have known it. All the time she knew John Sheppard by now, she'd seen it several times that he load all the blame on his shoulders as if he alone were responsible for all the misery that happened. It hurt to see how he let destruct himself, torture himself by taking again all the blame and guilt for what had happened now, on him. She reached out her hand and touched slightly his arm, her voice warm and soft. "Don't John. Don't do this to you. You're not responsible for this. Nobody could see this coming. And you were there in time, you saved her."

Johns head flipped around and the painful glance he shot at her, gripped her hard, let her shudder. "I wasn't there in time. Look at her, Elizabeth, look at her injuries. I was too late. He already had carved her in pieces." He hissed at her and every word was imbueded with incredible pain and sorrow. "And it is my responsibility. He wanted to kill me first, then he tried to kill her. To hit me, to destroy me. And he was right, this is much worse than to kill me. It's the worst thing he could do to me." He jumped up and raked through his hair."What the hell is there without her? Tell me that, Elizabeth. Tell me what I'm going to do without her. Because I don't know." John turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Elizabeth sitting in stunned silence.

Beckett rushed in, threw a fast checking gaze at Caitlin before he turned over to Elizabeth, giving her a baffled look. "What happened? John stormed out of the room like lightning and I thought, it was something with Caitlin. You're alright, Elizabeth? You look a bit pale." Elizabeth glanced at him and heaved herself lumberingly up. "Yes, I'm okay, thanks Carson. I'm more worried about John. He puts himself so under pressure, I don't know how long he will keep up before he's losing it. This is so close to home for him."

Beckett gave her a sad smile and nodded in agreement. "I know, I'm worried too. He don't allow himself to rest or sleep, sitting the whole time at her bed, mulling over this assassinous act, driving himself into insanity if he keeps it up that way. I hope, Caitlin will wake up soon. She can handle him, put him together again. It's astounding, but she is able to get through to him and he listened to her. Who would ever thought that he would bound up with someone so tight?"

Elizabeth stood beside the bed and her hand sweep softly over Caitlins hair. She turned around and looked thoughtful at Beckett, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip as she stepped closer to him. "Yes, it's a surprise, isn't it? I had always the feeling that he rejected categorically any kind of relationship, but with Caitlin it's different. I daresay she is the love of his life. She's what makes him want to get up in the morning, to return in one piece. They belong. I've to admit, I'm jealous sometimes. Isn't that something what everyone wishes for himself?"

Suddenly an image of Simon flashed up and a faint smile rushed over her face. For a few moments the air was filled with silence. A deep sigh left her throat and she straightened her body, pushing her own sad thoughts away. "Well, we have to keep an eye on him, we owe him that as friends. We two know him for a while by now. I think it's because he feels completely helpless at the moment, and I estimate, for John, there isn't anything much worse when it comes to someone he loves or care about."

Before Carson could answer her, John reappeared. His hair was damp, sticking out in all directions and beads of water ran down his neck. Elizabeth assumed he'd bathed his head in cold water to clear his mind and bring himself under control again. He didn't say much, just murmering an appologize at Elizabeth and strode over to Caitlin, resuming his place aside her, watching her so intensively as if he could just force her with his sheer will to wake up. Carson shook slightly his head before he left the room. Elizabeth hesitated, but then she stepped closer and laid one hand on his shoulder.

"If I can do anything for you, just tell me." John turned his head and a slow smile appearead on his face. "Thanks Elizabeth, I will. And if I went to far earlier on, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to be rude to you." Elizabeth shook her head. "That's okay, we're all a bit touchy at the moment. Just don't overreach yourself. Oh, and O'Brien won't say a word. We interrogated him this morning. He said, he only talks to you. But this has time, don't worry. I already contacted earth and informed them and I've send Colonel Caldwell a message as well. The Daedalus will arrive in about fifteen days."

John cast a grateful glance at her. "That's good, thanks again. I hadn't thought about it. What did Steven say? Damned, and her parents. Shouldn't we inform them as well?" He leapt from his chair and paced across the length of the hospital room. John was never a restful person and the tension inside of him, built up in the last long hours of unmovement, needed a valve to escape.

He stopped in the middle of the room and glared at her, waiting for her answer. "Well, he was shocked, of course. And then he asked how bad it is and if you're alright. He was worried about you as well. And he'll inform her parents. I guess this is the better way."

John heaved a deep sigh before he moved again. "That's good. I don't know what I'd say to them or how. I even didn't know them by now." He shoved his hands through his hair and paused, glaring at Elizabeth again. She just stood there, staring in Caitlins direction. He followed her gaze and his heart jumped. To his astonishment, Caitlin was looking back at him.

John crossed the short distance to her bed, sank into the chair and a tender smile flitted over his face. "Hi sweetie, you wake up. You slept a long time honey. You scared the hell out of me." He whispered, his voice low and gentle. His heart pounded and his hand was a bit shaky when he stroke softly over her face. Her skin was still so white, almost transparent and her wonderful, big eyes dominate her gaze was locked on his face, and if he wasn't mistaken, there were tears close.

John leant forward and brushed slight kisses on her cheek as his hand stroke over her hair, providing contact and warmth. "Everything's alright, honey. You're safe. He can't hurt you, never again. I'm here watching over you. All you have to do is lie there and get better. Nothing else." He would never get the sight of her like this out of his mind. Never forget the panic sweeping through him. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing her laying in a pool of blood. He had never felt so helpless - useless in his life. He should have been there. But he was too late. He doubted he'd ever let her get five feet from him again.

Caitlin lifted her left hand and her fingertipps touch gently his face, skim over his cheek along his shadowed jaw. "John," there was a croaky whisper coming out of her mouth. "Are.. you alright? You.. look … tired.…" The whisper became barely audible until her voice malfunctioned completely. His heart turned over and his eyes went all dewy. That was just like Linnie, asking if he was alright when she was the one who'd fight for her life. "Shush, don't talk, sweetie. I'm alright, just scared. How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

John held her hand with exquisite gentleness and kissed softly her fingertipps. "My throat….hurt." Her voice cracked. He squinted his eyes while his gut clenched in reaction. Of course her throat hurt, first sliced in two pieces and after that there was an incubation tube buried in her for hours. He fought back his physical response and forced himself to smile at her in encouragement. "Just don't talk, sweetheart. Carson can give you more pain meds. Look, Elizabeth is also here. She'll call him for you."

Elizabeth had remain silence the whole time, afraid to distroy the magic between them by moving or saying anything. Her heart ached by watching them, watching how gentle and tender John treated her and she wiped the one or other tear off her face as she moved closer, a faint smile on her face. "Hello Caitlin, I'm glad you're awake. I get Carson for you and I guess something to drink isn't the badest idea." She turned and left the room to inform Beckett immediately.

"John, I'm… sorry that…." Caitlin wasn't able to finish the sentense, her throat hurt too much. His heart nearly stopped. "Sorry? You have nothing to feel sorry about. I'm the one who should have been there for you." John leaned closer, using his thumb to brush away a teardrop on her cheek. Her lashes were wet and spiky and so heart-breaking he wanted to gather her close and shelter her against everything and everyone. "I'm glad you're alive. I love you, Linnie. I love you so very much." His voice sounded rough and low. Her gaze met his and his heart flipped and stuttered.

Her beautiful, emerald-green eyes lighten up, sparkling at him and a wonderful, sweet smile flashed over her face. Her fingertips stroke softly over his mouth, ran along the seam of his lips. "You.. said it, for …the first… time you…" Caitlin coughed slightly. A wave of pain rushed through her body and her face screwed up, just for a moment before she sent him another beaming smile.

"Be careful, honey. Don't try to talk. Yes, I said it and I'll say it to you at least once a day. So you better get used to it. I love you, Linnie with all my heart and my soul." John whispered, tenderly. He brushed butterfly-kisses over her face, his lips sweep softly over hers, and all the while his heart lurched, his stomach made a slow somersault by the wonderful feeling of talking with her, looking in her beautiful eyes and kissing her soft, warm lips.

A shadow fell across them and John turned, looking straight into Carsons smiling face. "Now look, who is awake and smiles already. You make me very happy, my dear. I brought you some water, love. Try to drink a bit, Caitlin. It's good for your throat. And don't talk to much, love. Just take it easy. I'll give you something for your pain now and you'll feel better soon." Carson gave John a glass with a straw in it and checked the signs, dosed the pain meds at the infusion and looked again at Caitlin.

"So, all you have to do now is just rest and getting better, Caitlin. I'll come back later to check on you again, love. Maybe we can change your position by then to make it more comfortable for you." Caitlin smiled thankfully at him, her eyes already watery again. She'd drink a view sips of water, even it had hurt like hell to swallow it. But Carson was right, her throat wasn't so dry and raw anymore. "Thanks, Carson… for everything." She whispered, with difficulty. "You don't have to thank me, love. Just get better, that's all I want." Carson replied and stroke softly over her cheek before he left the two alone again.

The whole time, John hadn't taken his eyes from her. Now, she was awake he won't miss one single moment, even he felt at once really tired and exhausted as if all his power and energy had vanished, now the worst was over. Caitlin stroke softly with her fingers over his arm and a pleasant shower ran down his spine by her touch. "Go to sleep…you need rest too…" She murmured, hardly. He didn't want to lay down, just wanted to touch and feel her, looking at her for the rest of his life, but his body demanded vigorously some rest. The last fourty-eight hours had worn him out completely.

John brushed slight kisses on her lips, over her face as his fingers stroke softly over her hair."I'll do that, honey. See, I have my own bed here. So, if you need me, I'm right here with you." He stood up, put the chair aside, darkened the room and brought the second bed along hers, only inches away, so he just had to reach out his hand a bit to touch her. John stretched himself out on the bed, positioned his body so he'd a good look at her and a tender smile rushed over his face as he stroke gently over her cheek.

Caitlin took his hand between her bandaged hands, holding him and her gaze slid over his beloved face that looked so strained and tired right now. He tried to stay awake, but his body exact his toll and at once he just fell asleep without warning. It was quiet and calm and she listened to his steady breath as she watched him constantly in the small light, the emergency light spent her. He looked so exhausted and pale, the weariness of the last hours were written on his face and she felt sorry for what he'd gone through because of her.

Caitlin stretched her arm and reached out her hand to touch his hair, even it cost her a big effort. But she needed to touch him, to spent him some tenderness. Her finger pads stroke softly over his wild hair down his cheek bone, again and again as long as she could take it. She tried to remember what happened, but she was too dizzy from all the meds and at once, she fell asleep too, one hand held his, the other rested on his neck. When Carson came in for a check, he stopped and his gaze fastened over them, his eyes consuming the whole scenerie and a surge of emotions wash over him, overwhelming him. "God, that's what I call true love." He murmered, deeply moved and left soft-feeted the room.

It was already in the fresh of the day when John jerked awake out of the same nightmare he'd dreamed yesterday. He still heard Caitlin wince, calling his name and wiped over his face, rubbed his eyes to clear up his mind before he turned his full attention at her. It wasn't a dream at all. Caitlin was wincing in her sleep and he reached out one hand to soothe her. "Shush, sweetheart. It's alright. It's just a dream. You hear me?" She opened her eyes and looked around to orient herself. When her gaze fell on him, a relieved smile went over her face. "Morning, sweetie. How are you feeling today?"

His gentle voice and the tender smile he gave her, caressed her, filled her heart with warmth and a pleasant shower ran down her spine, let her shiver. She swallowed hard and tested her voice again. "I don't know….A bit better.… terrible nightmare….John…you okay? ….You slept well?" She spoke, in chopped sentences. Her voice was low and husky, still melodious, but a whisper of a sound.

That little whisper traveled right down his spine and through his body, rocking him, the way only Caitlin could. There was nothing sexy about lying in a hospital bed, covered in bandages, but her voice, her eyes, the whisper down his spine, brought his body to instant alert. He couldn't understand his reaction, couldn't declare it other than she'd spellbound him with her love – she owned him, his body, his heart, his soul and he had nothing at all against it.

"I'm fine, Linnie, just fine. I'm sorry that you'd a nightmare. I'm really sorry." His stomach knotted in tight lumps, his eyes burn whilst a wave of pain rushed through him. No wonder she'd nightmares, who wouldn't when some lunatic tried to chop you in pieces and all because he wasn't there in time, because he'd done something in the past and she'd paid the bill for it. Caitlin felt his pain and responded, her gaze colliding with his as she reached out and brushed his cheek. "You have..tears in your eyes..John. Don't look..so sad. It isn't…your..fault."

John swallowed the lump threatening to choke him and leaned closer, with the urgent wish to hold her. His arms ached to gather her close, but he was afraid of hurting her. He caught her hand, bringing it to his chest, rubbing the pads of his fingers back and forth over hers, needing the contact with her. "Yes, it is. I wasn't there in time, I'll never forgive me that, never." He brought her fingers to his mouth, kissing her, nibbling with his teeth, fighting back the waves of nausea and anger and stark, raw fear at the thought of the awful picture that was burned deep into his mind – Caitlin, laying heavily wounded in her own blood.

Her brows drew together and she made a sound of distress. "Don't…John. ..You were there…I remember.." Caitlin glanced at him, her eyes full of tenderness. "Felt ..your arms..around me….felt…safe and…secure…" She closed her eyes, already weak and worn out, her voice still that husky thread. "John…I..love you." John smoothed back a few curly strands of her hair and brushed slight kisses on her forehead. "And I love you, Linnie. Go to sleep again, honey. You're tired, you need rest."

She was already half asleep again. He watched her the whole time, listened to her breathing as his fingers stroke over her face and hair, caressing her until she'd fallen into a deep sleep. When the nurse came in, he told her to stay until his return and stood quietly up to leave the room for a shower and a fresh coffee. He needed both for clearing his mind and getting fully awake.

John entered the mess hall, took a good look around and spoted his friends, sitting at their usual place. As he crossed the room to join his friends, he felt all eyes focused on him and a weird and uncomfortable feeling krept up inside him. He placed himself quickly next to Ronon and grabbed his mug while his gaze slid over his friends, noting that they also watch him, obviously waiting for some kind of comment from him.

John swallowed the hot sip of coffee and with a deep sigh, he set the cup down on the tray. "Okay, I see I can't enjoy my breakfast until I tell you the news. Caitlin woke up yesterday evening, she already spoke a few words and I'm confident that she will be better day by day. Satisfied now?" A small grin spread over his face and he grabbed a sandwich, taking a heartly big bite of it.

Teyla glanced at him and a soft smile curved around her mouth. "We know that already, you see Carson sits also here at the table." She pointed at Beckett. "And we all were really happy when we heard the good news. Actually we want to know how you are feeling, John." Sheppard stopped chewing and looked astonished around. Deeply touched by their concern, he swallowed hard several times to clear his throat before he answered. "Oh, thanks for asking. I'm okay so far. Not really good, but okay."

Embarrassed, he ruffled his hair and changed fast the subject. "Elizabeth, happened anything special the last two days? Anything I should know?" Elizabeth looked at him and smirked. "No, nothing. Everything was normal. Don't worry, John. Major Lorne will manage the routine work for you the next days, so just take a break and spend as much time with Caitlin as you need. Although, I thought,…" she hesitated a moment. "It's about O'Brien, you know."

John stared on his tablet, nodding slowly. "I know, when shall I speak with him?" His voice sounded strained. "What about tomorrow afternoon? The sooner the better, don't you think?" Elizabeth asked, carefully. John said nothing, just nodded in agreement and dedicated his full attention to his breakfast. After a small silence the others start to talk again and the careless chat of his friends loosed him up a bit, took his mind off things and when he stood up to return to the infirmary, he actually felt a lot better.

When they walked towards the interrogation room, Elizabeth shot a scrutinizing glance at Sheppard from aside. "You're okay, John? You're sure you can handle this?" She asked a last time. John took a last deep breath and nodded steadily. "Yes, I'm alright. Let's get over with it, okay?" He answered while his gaze pivoted from Elizabeth to Ronon and opened the door. Damned, he was far away from alright, his stomach heaved and knotted and his heart beated too fast. But he was good in covering his inner turmoil, on the outside he seemed calm and relaxed.

All three enter the interrogation room and John shot a sharp glance at O'Brien before he sat down opposite him, staring at him in silence, just waiting that O'Brien made the first move.

A satisfied smile rushed over James O'Briens face, he looked at Sheppard like the cat that got the cream. " Sheppard, that's really nice of you to visit me. You look a bit tired, you know that? How is your girl friend?"

His voice sounded pleased as if they'd a five-o-clock-tea-conversation whilst his eyes sparkle fierly at Sheppard – a gaze full of hate and despite. Elizabeth stood quietly in a corner meanwhile Ronon had positioned himself at the door. Her gaze met his and he returned her concerned look. Both knew that John was under a great deal of emotional pressure the last days and they were worried, that this could be another turn of the screw for him.

"The condition of me or Dr. Summer isn't your business at all, Dr. O'Brien. Just tell us what this is all about?" Johns voice sounded calm and low, completely at odds with the emotional turmoil inside of him. "You mean why I tried to kill you several times? Or better said, gave the order to that worthless bunch of bunglers? Or why I'd the brilliant idea it would be much better if I kill your girl friend? There was a lot of blood, wasn't it? It was kind of fun, to see the fear in her eyes when I stabbed into her perfect body. Too bad, I didn't hit her face. Or did I? Tell me how she'll look for the rest of her life?" He scoffed and his smile turned to evil.

John clenched his teeth with every word, O'Brien spit out - the hands in his pockets so tight fisted that his nails press deep into his flesh, every nerve inside of him stretched to breaking point. Elizabeth froze by hearing so much cold bloodedness. She'd focussed her eyes on Sheppard the whole time, but even she didn't see his outburst coming. In the blink of an eye John leapt from his chair, reached out, his hand a blur of motion, slapping O'Brien hard enough to rock him back on the floor. The blow was fast, vicious and shocking, the sound loud in the small confines of the room.

Ronon jumped forward, but Elizabeth held up one hand to stop him and shook slightly her head whilst she moved closer to Sheppard, calling him. "John, calm down. We don't work with such methods, you know that." But her words went unheard. John glared at O'Brien, breathing heavily. "Oh, aren't we a bit touchy today, Colonel?" James O'Brien snickered, wiping the blood from his mouth. John sprung forward, caught him by the throat and yanked him on his feet, slamming him against the wall, simply holding him there by his throat. Again he used a calm, mild, unhurried voice. The sound of his voice in combination with his action was scaring, let Elizabeth shudder.

"You find this funny, he? I tell you what fun is. I know a certain wraith very well, maybe he can eat you for diner if you don't tell me, why you did it?" John ignored the gasping for breath, the ragged, desperate choking and gagging as O'Brien turned color. "Colonel Sheppard, it's enough. Stop it, now." Finally, Elizabeths sharp voice brought him back to reason. He released O'Brien abruptly and not at all to gently, shook Ronons hand off his shoulder and stormed out of the room, followed by Elizabeth.

"What where you thinking by that action? You can't just beat the thruth out of him, damned." Elizabeth shouted, glaring at him. John didn't respond. He steadied himself with one hand against the wall and leant forward to take deep breaths, trying to get his temper under control again. "This isn't the way we handle those things, you know that. This was very unprofessional. " She said, her voice calmer now.

John straightened, glaring at her, and the grim look on his face put a chill in Elizabeths spine. "The hell with professional. You heard that bastard too, don't you?" He slammed his hand against the wall and swallowed hard, afraid he might choke on his anger and rage. Elizabeth lifted one hand and touched slightly his shoulder. "Yes, I heard him too and it was creepy and scaring and mean. Gosh, he wanted to provoke you, John. You know that, you use this method by yourself sometimes."

Of course he knew that and under normal circumstances he never had any problems to stay calm and relaxed. But the last days had run hard on him and O'Briens mean word attack was the final straw, he just lost it. John raked his hands through his hair and took another deep breath, trying to cool down, to regain his composure before he turned around, looking at her. "I know you're right. I'm sorry that I let go of myself, Elizabeth. Give me a minute or two and we can go back in." She looked at him, suspiciously. He managed a small smile. "Don't worry, it won't happen again. I promise." Elizabeth nodded, slowly. "Okay, just say when you're ready and we go back."

In the meanwhile Ronon moved towards O'Brien, who still sat on the floor, holding his throat, coughing and sputtering. O'Brien tried to get his feet under him twice, but fell back coughing. Ronon reached down and with casual strength hauled O'Brien to his feet, caught a chair with the toe of his shoe, spun it around and slammed him down into it. "I give you a good advice. When Colonel Sheppard returns, you better stop that bullshit and come right to the main part." O'Brien glanced at him. "And if I don't? Are you the one who beats me up next?" He managed to blurt out, although the words were strangled and rusty sounding. The satedan didn't say a word, but the gaze he threw at O'Brien was answer enough.

John and Elizabeth moved back in and Ronon resumed his old position at the door. John sat down, pushed a bottle of water towards O'Brien and glared at him, steadily. "Okay, after you had your fun, I think it's time you tell me the truth, don't you think?" He leant back against the chair, arms folded over his chest, staring at O'Brien in silence again. James O'Brien grasped the bottle, drank a few sips of water and mumbled an affirmative reply.

He stared down on the table, then raised his head and looked straight into Sheppards face.

"You really don't know, right?" O'Brien leant forward as his gaze slid searchingly over Sheppards face. "I bet you'd read my record, so you may have noticed that we grew up in the same town. Of course not in the same milieu, my home wasn't as exclusive as yours." He snorted. "I was eighteen when my father died, bleeding to death because of you. You still don't remember? Go fifteen years back, Colonel."

John had listened carefully the whole time, his thoughts went head over heels, counting back the years. He was now thirty-eight, so this had happened when he was twenty-three. A cold shower ran through his body by thinking back of that year. It had been an awful year, a year full of pain, frustation, lost and anger. He turned his attention back to O'Brien, who kept talking.

"You always got everything, don't you? Good education, money, women and fast cars. Oh yes, you loved fast cars, don't you? Remember the rainy night, when you speeded through the city, ignoring everything and everyone? Bad luck that my father ran into your car, right? You'd hit him so good that when the ambulance arrived, my father was already dead, bleeded to death."

As John listened to O'Briens talk, pieces of a puzzle click now into place in his mind. The death of his mother. The reaction of his father. The violent altercation he'd with him. He remembered the enourmous rage, the anger and the poignant grief he'd felt that night - and he remembered the wild ride through the city, he'd made with the corvette. And that suddenly a man arose from nothingness and the loud, horrible sound when the body collided with his car. The whole memory decended upon him, so hard it shook him.

He wiped over his face, shoved his hands through his hair and took a deep breath before he looked at O'Brien, pain and grief mirrowed in his eyes. "Yes, I remember that night and I'd wish at least a thousand times I could undo it. But it was an accident. Your father was dead drunk this night and just appeared from nowhere. I know I was too fast, but even the police decided it was an accident."

A bitter laugh left O'Briens mouth and he sparkled fierly at Sheppard. "Yes, I know. People like you fix everything with money, right? I'm not sure if your father bought the police, but he surely sponsored me an excellent education, so I could visit a real fine university. That was his way to ransom the family name. Did he ever told you that?"

Sheppards flabbergasted look was answer enough for him. "I see, he did that without your knowledge. Anyway, after that you just disappeared, but not from my memory, no never ever." He tipped with one finger against his temple. "I knew my time would come some day and I was right." A bitter smile flashed over his face. "I was a smart student and got a good position at the S.G.C. There I discovered you again one day - John Sheppard, military commander of Atlantis. I'd to have a lot of patience until they allowed me to join the Atlantis-expedition, to get my revenge. But it was worth waiting."

He glanced contemptously at Sheppard before his eyes shift away. "I know, my father was a looser, a gambler and drinker, but he still was my father, he was all the family I'd have." O'Brien finished and stared ahead, his gaze full of melancholy. It seemed that he was at the end of his rope. For the next minutes, nobody said a word until John broke the long silence. "Why didn't you just shoot me in the first place?" He asked, his voice satured with despondency and sorrowness. O'Brien darted a sharp glance at him. "No, that had been to simple. I wanted to see you suffer and when I look at you and think of your girl friend, I guess I managed it very well."

John didn't respond, heft himself up instead and moved slowly towards the door. Before he walked away, he turned once again, cast a last glance at O'Brien and a sad smile played around his lips. "I'm really sorry for your father, O'Brien and I wish I could undo it. I can't. But that didn't justify not in the least your criminal activities, your cruel, awful attempt on Dr. Summer. And let me tell you one thing. You don't know absolutly nothing about my oh so perfect, exclusive, wonderful life."

John left the room and paced through the city, his feet seemed to move by themselves. He payed no mind to his direction or the people he met. He needed time for his own – time to face the demons of his past, he'd buried deep down inside and almost forgotten. How in hell could he ever look at Caitlin without feeling guilty? How should he tell her the truth, if she asked him? And he knew Caitlin very well by now, she'll ask him, that's for sure. Would she ever be able to forgive him?

When he stopped, he found himself on a small open terrace - his private spot, a cozy place, quiet and concealed, hidden and well-protected in a secluded corner. He recollected the evening he and Caitlin had spend here the first time and a wistful smile played around his mouth whilst O'Briens words haunt merciless through his mind, over and over again. All the time he'd thought it had something to do with Atlantis or his military carrier. But to realize that it was something out from his private life, was a great shock for him.

Restlessly, he went to the railing and looked out to the sea, feeling raw inside, torn open with his guts spilling out. John bent his head down and covered his face with his hands, trying to clear his brain, trying to allow himself to think clearly, to push it all away for now and focus on Caitlin - she was the most import person in his life, her well-being was all that mattered at the moment. A faint sound caught his ear and he turned around.

"Hi John, I don't know if you want company right now. If you prefer to be alone, just say it and I disappear." Elizabeth stood in the door and her gaze slid concerned over his face. She hesitated to enter the terrace, unsure if he would approve her appearance. John leant one hip against the railing, took a deep shuddering breath and straightened his shoulders. "No, it's alright, please stay. I just needed a quiet place to clear my head before I return to the infirmary." He flicked a small smile at her and shoved his hands through his hair as he turned back, arms propped on the railing, his gaze lingering on the gorgeous sunset.

Elizabeth closed the door and moved closer to join him. For several minutes, they just stood there, side by side in perfect calm before he broke the silence. "Linnie loves to see this, to stand here, watching how the sun engulfs into the ocean. We are often here, you know." A faint smile rushed over her face. "I know and I'm not the only one. In fact, every one knows about this place. Let's say it's kind of Colonel Sheppards private proberty for them and no one would ever dare to disturb you here." He raised his eyebrow and looked at her. "Oh, okay. I didn't know that. Good to hear." John answered astounded, a shy smile curled his lips.

Elizabeth watched him amused, but then her face went to serious. "The reason why I dare to disturb you here is that I'm worried about you. How are you, John? Are you alright? I mean, I can imagine.. no, I saw it on your face that you were shocked when O'Brien talked to you, told you his story. So, here I am. If I can help you, just say it." She said, her voice calm, with a concerned and warm tone in it and glanced at him from aside. John took his time before he answered her. "I'm doing okay, don't worry. I'm practicing this for a long time, you know. But thanks for your offer, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth shot another sideglance at him. "So I suppose you don't want to talk about it, right?" She prompted and heaved a sigh of resignation at the same time. He shook his head. His hands clasped the railing, gripping tightly the iron, almost strangeling it. "No, I have to make this up with myself. You can't help me. It's my mistake, my responibility."

His low voice was filled with self-accusation as well as the glance, he shot at her before he moved towards the door and Elizabeth felt deeply sorry for him. But she'd known it from the moment she'd enter the terrace that he wouldn't talk to her, isolate himself instead and she hoped that Caitlin got better fast. Because like Carson said, she was able to get through to him, to get him talking.

Her thoughts went back to the interrogation as she followed Sheppard down the floor. Her instinct had told her that it would be better when no other one were present at the questioning besides herself and Ronon. She wanted to avoid any kind of gossip, and she was right. This story was too personal and it would have spread like wildfire through the city if too much people know about it. Not exactly something, John would need right now. But there was at least one person, who had a right to know the truth.

"You do know that you have to tell Caitlin the whole story, do you? The Daedalus will take O'Brien back to earth and when it comes to the trial in a few month, of course you and Caitlin will be subpoanaed." Elizabeth asked, carefully. John stopped and looked straight into her face as a ripple of sighs left his throat. "Yes, I know and I will tell her, but not today or tomorrow. I'll wait until she is a lot better. But to be honest, I'm really scared by that thought. I don't know what she'll think of me when she knows the truth."

Elizabeth flicked a warm smile at him. "Probertly the same what Ronon and I think. That everybody make irreversible mistakes in his life, not only you. It was tragic what happened, but you can't reverse it. So the question isn't if Caitlin will forgive you, I've no doubt about that. The important thing is that you have to forgive yourself John and make peace with it." A sad smile crossed his face. "I know you're right, but I don't know if I'm able to do it. I made a lot of irreversible mistakes in my life, you know." Saying this words he moved along, letting Elizabeth behind.

John entered the hospital room, stepped closer and a tender smile played around his lips as he watched her. Caitlin lay on her back, more half-sitting than laying, leaning against a special cushion in respect of her back-wounds and her skin wasn't that death-pale 'd changed her bandages, the one on her throat was now only a small medical strap. Someone had washed her hair and a thick, brown plait fell over her left shoulder, standing in nice contrast to the red hospital-shirt she was wearing now.

Her eyes were closed and he listened to her steady breathing as his hand stroke softly over her smooth, silken hair, his fingers playing with the curly end of her plait. His eyes linger on her face, caressing every inch of her porcellan skin. Caitlin opened her eyes and a bright smile flitted over her face by seeing him. "Hi, John. That's nice, to wake up and see you. Mary and Jenny were here, changed my bandages, washed my hair and stuffed me in one of those back-slitted angel-shirts, so I'm presentable again." Her voice was still a husky whisper, but it seemed it was a lot easier for her to talk than yesterday.

John bent forward and brushed a soft kiss on her lips. "Hi sweetheart. I didn't wanna wake you. And you look great in red, honey. How are you feeling?" His fingers ran in a tender trail over her cheek down to her chin and brush gently over her mouth. Caitlin caught his hand, kissed the tips of his fingers and pressed his hand against her cheek, with the urgent need to feel him, to feel his warmth and love. "You didn't wake me, I was only snoozing a bit. I'm feeling fine, now you're here. And not to forget Carsons wonderful drugs to ease the pain." Her eyes slid over his face and her brows drew together. "But you are not alright. Something is bothering you. I can see it in your eyes. Come on, sit down and tell me what happened."

John placed himself carefully next to her and leant forward, forcing a smile on his face while he cradled her face gently in his hands, kissing her softly. "It's nothing, nothing important. I love you, Linnie." He answered and kissed her again. Caitlin looked suspiciously at him. Her hands clung tight around his strong upper arms in support of lifting herself and narrowly, she managed it to pull herself up to get closer to him. "I love you too. But I can see it on the tip of your nose that you're lying at me, John Sheppard. What happened this afternoon? Did you spoke with O'Brien?" She requested, her eyes focused on his face.

John felt the impact of that green gaze all the way through his body, like an electrical jolt. Hell, how could he even thought he could cheat her. She always knew when something was wrong with him as if her mind was connected with his. He mentally kicked himself. "John. You did, am I right?" He propped her by laying one arm around her, his hand rested with great care on her back. "Yes, we interrogated him this afternoon. Satisfied now?"

Her gaze never wavered. It was impossible to look away. "And what did he tell you?" Caitlin continued staring at him. "For god sake," he snapped. "It isn't important right now. I'll tell you when you're better." She did blink then. Long lashes sweeping down, giving his body another jolt. Geez. She did it so easily with him. Even now, laying here in hospital with all her bandages, she could make every cell of his body zing. "I'm hurt, John, not mentally incapacitated. Tell me, I have the right to know and I'm not some fragile flower that's going to wilt or be crushed, so stop protecting me, just tell me."

Fragile was exactly what she was. He touched her face with his fingertipps, brushed over her hair. "I'll always feel the need to protect you, Linnie. You can't change that. And the story is more complicated than you think. So why don't you leave it for now and we talk later about it. Okay?" He appealed. Caitlin looked at him with that special look of hers, he always had the feeling she could look right into his soul.

She felt his pain and decided to give in for the moment. "Okay, I'll be quiet for now. And I also won't ask you what you've done with your hand. I guess, you wouldn't tell me that story either." Her gaze fell on the bandage of his right hand. "But only if you take me in your arms. I miss that so much. I hate laying here, with all those stupid bandages." She whispered and he caught the sheen of tears in her eyes.

His heart ached for her. "Come here, sweetheart." John pulled her with great gentleness in his arms, carefully not to touch the wounds on her back, his posture proctective, loving. "I miss that too, honey. Give it a few days and it will be better. Carson said, tomorrow you'll come in another room. You'll see, you're on your feet again in no time. I love you, Linnie. I love you so much, sweetheart. You know that, don't you?"

She'd wrapped her arms around him, her head resting at his shoulder, her face cuddling against his neck. God, it felt so good to hold her, to feel her, even it was just for a moment, and a pleasant shower went down his spine by the feel of her warm body in his arms, her fingers, stroking tender over his back and her soft lips, brushing small kisses on his throat.

Caitlin closed her eyes, savouring his warmth, his gentle touches and inhealed his clean, masculin scent, she loved so much and never got enough of it. "I know and I love to lay in your arms and to feel your hands on my skin. Where are your hands wandering, John?" She felt his fingertips on her bare skin, running tender up and down her spine, stroking over the right side of her rib cage. Her skin prickled by every touch of him and a wave of pleasure rushed through her body, let her feel alive and somehow almost normal. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist, honey. I love those angel-scrubs. I find them very sexy." He whispered and she could feel him smile against her neck.

Caitlin couldn't help it and a sweet, funny chuckle escaped her mouth. John loved that sound, it went right into his heart, filling it with warmth. "Ouch, it hurts, but that doesn't matter. I love you for making me laugh, John. And don't stop, I love the feel of your hands on my skin." She snuggled against him, ignoring the pain in her belly, just enjoying his fondlings whilst her lips caress his neck and her hands crawl under his shirt to stroke over his bare skin.

Her fingers slid tenderly up and down - she only used her fingertipps, but her slight touches create soft tremors and tingling sensations went through his body, let him shiver. John closed his eyes and savoured the pleasure of her closeness, but after a few minutes, he noticed that it became too vigorous for her, her strength was declining.

He leant her carefully back against her cushion. "I think, that's enough. You need some sleep honey, am I right?" Caitlin smiled at him and lifted her hand to stroke through his thick, dark hair. "I'm a bit tired, but it was wonderful to lay in your arms. I love you, John." Her fingerpads stroke again over his hair, she'd love nothing better than to ruffle with both hands in it, but the bandages hinder her and at once, anger and frustration rose up inside her. "Oh, I hate those bandages, I feel so handicapped with them, damned." Caitlin muttered, a frown settled on her face. She held up her bandaged hands and stared at them, her eyes glittering with anger, glowing in a deep green.

John took her hands in his and looked at her, trying to contain his laughter, but it failed and his deep, heartly laugh rang through the air. "Oh Linnie, now I know you're feeling better. You already find your temper again. I love it. And don't be so impatient, sweetheart. Just wait a few days." Caitlin grimassed at him. "I hate waiting, I hate to be sick and I hate laying here."

She sighed deeply. "Okay, I try to sleep, seems it's the only thing I can do." Another deep sigh left her throat and her funny face made him laugh again. "You're sweet when you're angry, Linnie." He bent his head and kissed her, very gently. "I love you, sweetheart. Go to sleep, I'm right here if you need me." Caitlin gave him a tender smile and closed her eyes. "That's good. Then I'm able to sleep. I hate those awful nightmares too." She murmured, already half asleep. His thumb ran softly over her brow down her cheekbone. "I know, honey. I'm so sorry for what I did to you." He whispered sorrowful. Caitlin startled by the tone of his voice.

"It's not your fault, John." Suddenly her eyes were wide-open again, glancing at him. "Don't you say that, don't even think of that. You hear me, John? Promise me. I won't sleep until you'll promise me." She was watching him, leaving him no peace until he consented. John waited until she slept deeply before he lay down to rest too. His gaze fastened on her the whole time with the hope that at least she'll have a quiet night, because he knew that for him it will be another night without sleep.

"Ouch! Damned." John cursed against his mirror reflection and grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood off his chin. This was the third time that he'd cut himself shaving. If he continue that, he would look as if he'd fighted with a wild cat. But he finished the rest of the rasur unbloody and went into the bedroom to get dressed. After he'd slipped in his clothes, he sank exhausted on the bed, wiped with one hand over his face and ruffled his hair as a deep-drawn sigh left his throat. He felt totally strained and overtired.

The past seventeen days had been very strenuously for him. There was not one night he'd slept approximately well. On Caitlins insistence twelf days ago, he slept in their appartment again. She'd thought that it would be better for him to get back to normal, that he would get more rest than in the hospital bed next to her, but he hadn't. It was like in old times before they were together. Most nights he'd got up and paced through the floor when he couldn't sleep. But lying in bed holding Caitlin allowed him enough peace to rest and fell asleep again.

Now without her, this old, restless feeling was back again and forced him to move, the moment he woke up. So either he strolled through the city half of the night then or sneaked into her hospital room to check if she lay safe in her bed. Since she slept alone, she'd started to walk in her sleep. Carson had given the order to keep an eye on her the whole night, but he was afraid that she would sneak past the nurse and hurt herself or worse by wandering through the city. Atlantis wasn't exactly the best place for sleep walker.

John uttered another deep-drawn sigh and let his gaze slide through the room. It was so quiet and empty here without her. A faint smile rushed over his face. He'd never thought that it would hit him so hard to live alone again and he realized once more how comfortable and fine he felt when she was around, how much better and easier his life was with her in it. Damned, he missed her so much.

"Okay, John, you just have to hang on a few days and she'll be back. So stop singing the blues and focus on the important things for today." He mumbled to himself, what was easier said than done. The fact that the Daedalus will arrive this morning, didn't really becalm him. When John left the quarter to meet his friends for breakfast, he was pondering, how in hell he should face Caitlins uncle, Steven Caldwell.

"John, will you stop pacing back and forth. You're driving me nuts." Elizabeth said, sitting behind her desk, massaging her throbbing temples. They were expecting Colonel Caldwell every minute and John wasn't able to sit still for a second, wandering the last twenty minutes restlessly through her office instead. He'd turned her into a bundle of nerves and her head was pounding already. He paused to glare at her. "What take him so long? They already arrived twenty minutes ago. And I still don't know what to say to him." He said and started to move on.

Elizabeth leant her chin onto her hand and studied the way John moved across the floor, with quick, restless steps that made no sound. The man was light on his feet and even lighter on patience at the moment. "Calm down, John. Just tell him what happened. It isn't that he'll bite your head off or something like that." She replied, hoping that she was right. A huge sigh of relief escaped her mouth when she saw Colonel Caldwell, coming towards her office. She stood up and came out from behind her desk to welcome him.

"Hello Steven, nice to see you again, even though the circumstances aren't the best. We were already waiting for you." She said, with a sideglance at John. Caldwell took her hand, she'd reached out at him and returned her welcoming words. "Hello Elizabeth, nice to see you too. I'm glad that I'm finally here." He turned over to Sheppard and regarded him, noting not only weariness in his face, but also anxiesty. "Hello John. I was shocked when I heard the news. How are you? You've must gone through hell. I hope, you're alright and I hope you can tell me that Linnie is feeling a lot better by now." He asked, with his deep, calm voice and his eyes rest concerned on Sheppard.

They shook hands and John looked astounded at him. He didn't know what he'd expected, but certainly not this. Caldwell had spoken to him like he was family and somehow he liked that, it was a good feeling. "Hello Steven. I'm sorry for what happened. I'm okay, thanks for asking and Linnie is a good deal better, thank god. Carson said that he'll release her in a few days. Why don't we sit down and I tell you what happened and after that we visit do you think?"

Caldwell nodded and took a seat. "Okay, just tell me the whole story." Elizabeth smiled relieved and walked towards the door. "Then I'll let you alone. I see you later, Steven." She said before she left the room, with the good feeling that everything will be fine. John sat down next to Caldwell and started talking, about the attack, O'Briens motive and a bit more. He didn't omit or whitewash the facts and when he ended, he glanced at Caldwell, watched attentivly the Colonels face, waiting for his reaction.

Caldwell had listen carefully the whole time, without interrupting him. His gaze slid mindfully over Sheppards face and he allowed himself a few moments of silence before he said something. "Now, this is really a terrible story and I'm lucky that Linnie comes alright again. Thank god, you and Ronon were there just in time to save her." He watched John, noting his protesting look and laid one hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say no, John. I can imagine how you think about this, but you're wrong. Nobody could see this coming and you did what you could. I don't blame you, nobody does, so don't blame yourself. Not for the assault and also not for what happened in the past. You were going to a hard and rough time then and we all do things, we regret later. That's life, John. O'Brien had no right to take yours or Linnies life. He is the one, who has to be punish and he will. But not you." He conjured, holding his gaze steady on Johns face.

John stunned by so much unexpected apprecation and swallowed hard to get rid of the sudden lump in his throat before he answered. "Thanks for your understanding, Steven. I'm honest to you, I hadn't expect that and I appriciate it. But it isn't that easy, at least not for me. What's more, I haven't told Linnie the whole story yet and I'm not sure how she'll react when she knows the truth."

Caldwell watched him pensivily. "I know it isn't easy for you and you have to find your own way to solve this out. I'm sure you will and I'm certain that Linnie will help you, whether you like it or not. She loves you from the bottom of her heart and believe me, sometimes she can be very persistent." A small grin appeared on his face.

John grinned back. "Oh yes, you don't have to tell me. Amazing how persistent, stubborn and vigorious such a small, delicate person like Linnie can be. Since she is feeling a good deal better, she almost kicked me out of her room, on the ground that it isn't good for me to hang around her all day. 'Go and make your job, do something with your friends, fly a bit around. I know you need it, so don't stick all the time here. I'm fine.' That's what she said to me, bothering me as long as I've given in."

Caldwell laughed heartly by his words. "That's all Linnie. But she was right, wasn't she?" He asked. John nodded steadily and his grin widened. "Yes, I have to admit, she was right. She knows that I can't stand hospitals and that it makes me crazy when I have to sit still the whole day." Steven laughed again. "That's because she comes out from an airmen-family and knows that pilots are wired differently." He stood up, ready to go. "Come on, John. I need to see her." He headed for the door. John followed him and his heart felt a lot lighter than this morning.

On their way to the infirmary John told him about her sleep-walking. Caldwell cast a glance at him. "She always did that when she was a child and something was bothering her. After the tragody with Frank and Christopher she'd started sleep walking again for a while. You have to keep an eye on it, John." Sheppard nodded his agreement. "I will, don't worry." He opened the door of Caitlins room and let Caldwell pass first.

"Hello Linnie. How is my favorite niece today?" Caldwell called when he entered the room. Caitlin sat in her bed and a bright smile flitted over face. "Steven, what a nice surprise. I'm so happy to see you. I'm feeling fine, just perfect, but Carson won't let me go, even my wounds are as good as healed." A frown settled on her face and she crinkled her nose. "He thinks, I need a few more days here. I'm sick of laying in bed the whole day. And everytime I take a walk through the infirmary, he shooed me back into my bed right away. It's so boring." She rolled her eyes and a deep, desperate sigh left her mouth.

The men look at each other and start to chuckle. Caitlin scowled at them. "Yes, make fun of me, you two. At least I'm good for something." Steven laughed again, wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her softly. He brushed a kiss on her cheek and sat down beside her.

"So, you're bored. Maybe I can pursuade Carson to let you out for a short walk when I promise him to keep an eye on you. What do you prefer, sun or stars?" John asked with a big smile on his face, his eyes sparkling and placed himself on the other side of the bed. "What about both? Oh, that would be wonderful, I love you for this."

She answered and beamed a smile at him. "But for now I'm more than satisfied. Two men I love very much are sitting here next to me, what can I wish more?" She grabbed Stevens hand, her eyes sparkle joyfully from one to each other and another bright smile rushed over her face. "Tell me from home, Steven. How is everyone?"

His gaze slid over her and even though John had told him about her injuries, he was shocked by her sight anyway. She was still too pale and her face had become a bit smaller. Her wounds weren't covered anymore and the gash on her throat, standing out raw and angry across her white skin, engaged his attention, sprung unavoidable into his eye. Caldwell swallowed hard and his gaze flicked over the fading defense wounds on her arms and hands, a wild pattern of shallow cuts and punctures that ripped across her pale skin.

Caitlin had noticed his terrified reaction - the same face expression almost every one had by seeing her for the first time. She hated this look, but she knew she'd to live with it the next time. John had also noticed it and stroke soothing over her arm, squeezing gently her hand. Caitlin sent him a grateful glance and a tender smile before her gaze returned to her uncle.

"Don't look so sad, Steven. There is no need to feel sorry. I'm feeling just fine and Carson said that the scars will be as good as vanished over the course of time." She solaced him and patted his hand. There was still a husky note in her voice, one that will might never disappear completely, according to Beckett. Steven coughed slightly. "I'm sorry, Linnie. I didn't want to stare at you. I was just scared when I saw you." He appologized and looked compunctious at her.

"It's okay, don't worry. I should be used to it by now. At least you didn't look pitiful at me, like some people do. They look and then their eyes shift away, but their faces tell me what they think, 'poor woman'. I know they don't mean it in a bad way, but I hate it anyway. I'm not a poor woman, not at all. Well at least our friends act normal. When Rodney visited me the first time, my lunch just arrived. Guess where his eyes were riveted on, certainly not on my throat or arms. I had to fight for my food." She started to giggle by that memory.

A big grin spread over both faces of the men. "Nice friends you have here." Caldwell chuckled, relieved that she didn't lose her sense of humour. "Oh I love all our friends, they're the best. Tell me about Mom and Dad. Poor sweethearts, I bet they were scared to death. You didn't tell them all details, did you?" Her gaze rested concerned on his face. It hurt her to bring her parents so much grief.

But Steven becalmed her. "Of course they were scared, but they're doing fine, Linnie, don't worry. I just told them that you got attacked, but you'll come alright again. Everything else you can write them in person, I thought that will be the best way." Caitlin heaved a sigh of relief. "And did you gave them my last letter when you'd visited them? What were their reaction?" She asked and an amused smile flitted over her face. "About your last letter," Caldwell chuckled softly. "Your mum was over the moon by the first glance at the photograph. 'What a handsome, good looking man and look at his gorgeous eyes. I can't wait to meet him.' She is already in love with you, John."

Caldwell grinned at him and Caitlin couldn't surpress her laughter. Johns face was priceless. He made a sound of disbelief as he threw an astonished gaze at them. "What does that mean? You'd send them a picture of me? How could you? Hey, they don't even know where you are living at the moment." He asked, surprised. Caitlin nodded, her eyes sparkling cheerfully at him. "Oh they know exactly where I am. Thanks to Steven I'd obtained permission to tell them where I live and work. And I thought it's about time that I write them about us. I described you and of course, my Mom wanted a photo of you. What did Dad say?" She asked, curious.

"Well, you know your Dad. He looked at the picture and grumbled 'Damned, she choose a pilot. She knows all airmen are a bit crazy'. Your mother laughed and said 'That's why I chose you a long time ago'. Your father grinned and after a second look on the photo he meant 'He looks okay. I think I'll like him. At least he won't chicken out when I take him for a flight with the chopper'. See John, you have nothing to worry about, when you met them one day."

John shook his head and a slow smile curled around the corners of his mouth. "That's very reassuring, thanks. And I'm not worried at all because I think that won't happen so fast. I mean it's not that we live around the next corner, right? So, your Dad is a chopper pilot? That sounds interesting." He looked at Caitlin and then his gaze turned to Steven, both nodding simuliar. "Yes, after he left the army, he'd bought a used chopper for sightseeing-flights. He has three by now. You can't keep that man on the ground, neither one of my brothers. They run the firm together. So you see, I'm really airmen-damaged and I love it."

Caitlin answered with a bright smile and bent forward, curled her hands around the neck of the men and gave Steven a kiss on the cheek before she turned her head to John, brushing a soft kiss on his lips, well-knowing that he wasn't a friend of kissing in public as she could see on his face right away. But she was in a boisterous mood. She leant back and gave him a sweet smile while her hand rested on his thigh, her fingers tapping and moving inconspicuously over his pants, crawling slowly upwards.

John almost flinched. The radiating heat of her hand went right through the solid material of his pants and his skin beneath trickled by every featherlight touch of her fingers, causing a storm of desire and passion inside him, his body reacted. He sent her a fierly look and grabbed her hand, holding her tight to stop her sweet torture. An amused smile curled his lips. "You little minx." He mouthed at her. "Love you." Caitlin mouthed back and returned his smile, her eyes sparkling.

Amused, Steven noticed their intermezzo and the corners of his mouth start to twitch tresonously. He bit his lower lip to retain a smile and passed nochalant over it by telling them all the news and funny stories he brought along from earth. The next two hours the room were filled with fun and laughter.

At the late afternoon, John entered the infirmary again, carrying some comfortable clothes for Caitlin over his arm. "Okay, sweetheart, you're ready for a little trip to see the sun and the stars?" He called when he walked into her room. Her bright smile and sparkling eyes were answer enough for him. Caitlin threw the bedcover back and swung her legs out of the bed. "You can bet on it. And you also brought some clothes for me. You're really a man of vision." She gave him another beaming smile.

"Well, I thought you might won't stroll through the city in red scrubs." John moved closer, laid the sweat pants and blouse on the bed and his gaze lingered tender on her. "You look beautiful when you smile like this, sweetie." He said and tugged her closer to him, kissing her gently while his hands tangle through her soft, smooth hair, stroke caressing over her back. "I love you, Linnie and I miss you." He whispered in her ear and his warm breath stroke over her skin, let her shiver.

Caitlin pressed her body tighter against him. "I miss you too." She whispered back and her lips brush over his neck. "I can't wait to get out of here for good." He smirked and kissed the tip of her nose."I'm more as happy when you're home again, Linnie. So come on, let's change your clothes and you'll come out of here for at least a few hours."

Suddenly, a feeling of uncertainty krept up inside her. She couldn't believe that she really felt ashamed by the thought of undressing herself in front of him. Caitlin knew that it was absolutly foolish of her to feel that way because he knew every inch of her body after all. But maybe that's exactly the reason for her irrational behavior. Because John had only seen the scars on her throat, arms and hands. What will happen when he saw them all? She really was afraid of his reaction. Most of all, she was afraid to see pity in his eyes.

Caitlin hesitated and shot an uneasy glance at him before she slowly stepped out of the hospital clothes. The second she was naked except her panties, she felt how his gaze slid searchingly over her body, staring down on her scars and scratches, and she blushed. Not just her face, her entire body. "Don't look, John." She turned, showing him her back whilst she grabbed the blouse from the bed with the urgent wish to cover her body again, as quickly as possible.

"Why not, Linnie?" He stroke softly her hair aside, inspecting the scars on her back. The one on her shoulder was about two inches long, the other one circa three inches, both still a bit red and padded, standing out in stark contrast to her creamy soft skin. "Because it looks awful. And don't say no, I saw myself in the mirror, just recently this morning." She mumbled and bent her head down, kneading the blouse in her hands.

The pads of his fingers brush very gently over the scars before he took her by the shoulder, turning her around. "Linnie, I'm so darn glad you're alive, do you really think I care what the stitches look like?" John kissed the top of her head and tipped up her face. She blinked back tears at the softness of his voice and looked into his hazel-green eyes, seeing nothing else in them than his true love for her. "You're a beautiful woman, Linnie. You have a few scars, so what? All this will vanish in time, fading away, just be patient."

His fingertipps drift down her throat, slid over the gash there, traced a path along her breasts down her ribs, brush gently over the shallow scratches, where the knifepoint had hit her slightly and went down to her abdomen, stroking tenderly over the four inches long scar before he lay his hands around her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you, not only your body. Do you hear me? You're not your body, Linnie. You never have been to me. I love you - the person. The one who makes me laugh and makes me so angry I could shake her. You make me feel alive. You make me cherished. I never had that. My home wasn't like yours. I love to come home to you. You always make me feel important – and that I belong." John cleared his throat, not used to express his feelings so clearly. "I'm so happy I got you, Linnie. You make me feel like a man should feel and I love you so much for giving me all this." He whispered, his voice was gone a bit rough.

Caitlin melted away. That was the most beautiful declaration of love she ever had heard and she'd trouble to choke back her tears. She swallowed hard, lifted her head and brushed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you, that was the nicest thing you ever said to me. I love you so much. I will always love you, John Sheppard." She murmured against his lips and kissed him, long and slow and tender, pooring all her love and feelings for him in it.

He felt her kiss all the way to his toes and gasped for air. "Did I say, I love the way you kiss me?" He smirked. "So why aren't you get dressed and we leave? I know a much cozier place for kissing." Caitlin laughed relieved at him. "You're right. Give me a moment." She slipped into the pants and blouse, pulled her shoes on and smiled brightly. "Ready." Her eyes sparkle at him. "Then let's go, sweetheart." John smiled broadly and laid gingerly one arm around her shoulder. Caitlin curled his waist and arm in arm, they leave the infirmary and walk slowly through the city until they reach the small terrace.

Caitlin looked at the matress and cushions on the floor and a bright smile flitted over her face. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. " Tell me. Do you have something special in mind?" John gave her a cheeky smile and stroke a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm shocked, honey. What do you think of me? I just thought of your well-being. If you want to lay down, at least it should be cozy for you." Caitlin ruffled his hair and chuckled. "So Mr. Innocent, your thoughts are absolutly pure and clean. Now you're disappointing me, honey." His eyes sparkle amused at her. "Just wait and see. I didn't said I have anything against hugging and kissing if that's what you have in mind."

The way she kissed him, made it quite clear to him that this was exactly what she wanted. She turned and leant her back against him, her head rested on his shoulder. John wrapped his arms around her while she sank deeper into his embrace. Caitlin took a deep breath and her gaze slid over the ocean. "It feels great to be on the fresh air, to see something else than the hospital. Look at the sun, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Tightening his arms around her, he bent his head to nuzzle her neck and his warm breath stroke over her skin. "Yes it is, just as beautiful as you." His deep, low voice and the soft touch of his lips on her neck trickle through her skin and hot shivers ran down her spine, let her shudder.

Caitlin angled her head to give him better access and closed her eyes, savouring the precious moment to stand here, enjoying the last rays of the sun – alive, with the man she loved and adored at her side. She reached behind, curling one hand around the nape of his neck, her fingers stroke in a caress over his sensitive spot right beneath the hairline, leaving a hot brand on his skin and a wave of pleasure spread through his body.

"I love to stand here with you," she whispered as she watched the wonderful sunset. The sun looked like a giant red beach ball, glowing with promise, rays streaking out with orange and red bolts as it tipped, seemed to pour molton lava into the churning waves. The entire sky was layered in bright, vivid color. It was stunningly beautiful and they just stood there, watching this spectacle until the sun sank into the depths of the ocean. Caitlin loved this time of day, just as night and day met and passed, like two ships out over the sea, and she heaved a deep sigh.

"You're tired, honey?" John asked, gently. Caitlin shook her head. "No, just incredible lucky that I'm alive to enjoy this wonderful spectacle together with you." She raised her head and smiled at him. "You're not the only one, Linnie." He whispered and kissed her gently. "But I think, you were long enough on your feet. I also got something to eat, so if you're hungry, just say it." Her eyes sparkle at him. "Sounds great for me."

They sat down and Caitlin had to admit that he was right. Seventeen days in hospital had weakened her more than she'd thought and gratefully she let herself drop back on the matress. John stretched himself beside her and smirked. "I was right, wasn't I?" He propped his head with his hand and looked down to her. "Yes, I hate to admit it, but the hospital had made a weak woman out of me. That means, you have to feed me, honey." A cheeky smile appeared on her face, made him laugh.

They looted the hamper and spent the next half hour with eating, chatting and laughing until Caitlin capitulated. "God, I'm so sated, I got the feeling I burst if I eat anymore. I think I just lay here and won't move a bit." She heaved a deep satisfied sigh. "Come here, sweetheart, let's just enjoy the evening." John tugged her closer and she snuggled against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

The sky darkened, as if a blanket was slowly drawn over it. Clouds drift lazily and stars glitter like gems. The moon gleamed beautiful, spilling its light on them and for the first time since the assault, Caitlin felt peace inside, could forget the horrible nightmares she'd every night as well as her fear of being alone or the fact that she started to tremble the moment some one stood behind her, all in a sudden. Of course, all this was frightening at the moment, but as a doctor by herself she knew that this were direct sequelae of trauma she suffered from and will disappear in time.

She was more worried about John. He was so pensivily, so deep in thoughts sometimes, but refused to talk with her about the whole case. Everytime, she tried to speak with him about O'Brien or the attack, he ran off topic, yet avoided vehemently to mention O'Brien at all. But she could see that it weighed heavily on his mind, could feel his tension. It was high time for him to tell her the truth.

"Hey sweetie, I ask you something. You're dreaming?" Caitlin shrugged and forced her mind back to reality. She blinked, his face was just inches away from hers, and looked right into his amazing eyes. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't listening. What did you say?" A faint smile rushed over her face. "I'd noticed that. I'd just ask you how you feel, but when I look at you, I know the answer already." John stroke softly over her face and brushed a kiss on her lips.

"I'm feeling just fine. I always do when I'm with you." She whispered and snuggled closer against him. And it was true. It was just wonderful to lay here with him, to hear his steady heart beat and feel his bodyheat, radiating through the material of his shirt – she felt safe and protected. In fact, she felt so secure at the moment that she was courageously enough to ask him about O'Briens motive again.

And this time, she was determined to resolve this conflict for good and wouldn't accept any excuses. "John?" She turned her face up to look at him. "Mhmm, what?" He mumbled, with closed eyes. "Tell me about O'Brien. Everytime I wanna speak about him, you say later when I'm feeling better and change the subject.. Well, I am very much better now. So, no excuses this time. I want to know the truth. What did O'Brien told you?"

John stiffened when she mentioned O'Briens name and a tremor ran through him, the terrible rush of unspeakable terror as images filled his mind. Instinctivly, he pressed her against him, crushing her in his arms, trying to hold her close enough - tight enough - to wipe out the inconceivable. He thought he was over that moment other than when it haunted in his dreams. Each night he awoke with a start, bathed in sweat, her name on his lips and bile in his throat.

During the day, he was able to block it all out, to repress his feelings, even by looking at all her scars this afternoon, knowing that she needed his comfort. He didn't know why in hell he reacted the way he did right now, but the second she'd speak out loud O'Briens name, brought it all back – his past, the attack, the utter horror when he found her, the guilt he felt – a solid mass of pictures and memories overran him like a huge avalanche, threatening to crush him.

For one moment he couldn't breath. He'd thought he was past it all, yet here he was clinging to her, needing her comfort. "Do we have to talk about it now? I still don't think you're ready for this." His voice sounded gruff. Caitlin blinked back tears at the rasping of his voice. His emotion didn't spill over to swamp her, but it was there, buried deep, and she heard it in his voice. She froze in his embrace, shocked beyond words.

She knew that the whole case affected him deeply, more than he was willing to show her, but it had never occurred to her that he'd been so terrified. He was trembling, his powerful body revealing the extent of his fears. There had to be a lot more behind it than she'd thought and she was desperate to get to the bottom of it.

Somehow, because he needed her to be strong, she managed it to push back her own feelings and fears. She framed his face with both hands and looked directly into his eyes, capturing his gaze so he couldn't look away. "Don't worry about me. I'm alright, but you are certainly not," she said. "We need to talk about O'Brien, you need to talk about him. Don't say no. I watched you the last week. You were thinking so hard, I could see smoke coming out of your ears. Stop that and please, tell me his story and everything else that is bothering you." Her voice was very soft and caring, her eyes rest lovingly on his face.

John swallowed hard, his stomach tightened into the familiar knots. He knew all the time he'd to tell her the truth, but now she was asking him so directly, his throat felt like corded up and not a word would come over his lips. How in hell should he explain her what he'd done? That she was almost killed because of him, because of an irreversible mistake he'd made, fifteen years ago.

"John," she repeated gently, her fingers brushing his face. "What's wrong?" There was desperation in his eyes, he looked driven, in pain – not physical – pure emotional pain, his heart beating too fast, his body almost rigid. He was still holding on to her too tight, his grip hurting her, when he was always – always – gentle with her.

John closed his eyes, shutting out the sight of her, but there was no way to shut off his senses. She was everywhere, inside him and there was no escape. "I don't know, how I should tell you all this without scaring you off." He opened his eyes, looked into hers and found himself trapped there. Caitlin saw he was on a breaking point, it hurt her to see him like this and she'd to find a way to ease that look on his face, his eyes.

"Nothing what you say can change my love for you, nothing. You do know that, don't you?" She conjured and brushed a soft kiss on his lips, nibbled on his chin, pressed more kisses along his jaw as her hands ran softly through his hair. "You can't scare me off. I love you, whatever happened, we can deal with it. So why don't you just start, John." Caitlins voice was gentle, compassionate, loving. He felt her warm breath against his skin as her words trickle into his mind and slowly he loosened his grip. Caitlin shifted position, laying beside him and remained silence, giving him time to find the courage to talk.

For a moment, he went still inside, searching for the right beginning, but once he'd started he couldn't stop, the words just blurt out of him. He didn't begin with O'Brien or the occurences of that night fifteen years ago, he started with his background – in what kind of home he'd grown up. For the first time since they were together, he told her details of his family.

"O'Brien had said I'd had it all, rich parents, good education, enough money, women, cars – a good life. But that was just the shiny outside. You know, the marriage of my parents wasn't the great true-love marriage, more a practical fusion between rich families. Not that you think it was all business, no, there was a bond of affection between them - at the beginning. My father is a very serious man, a hard business man. That kind of man who is used to get his will, to set the rules and expect that everyone accept them. There is no place for fun or just waisting time in his life. My mother was quiet the opposite."

He paused for a moment, lost in memories. Caitlin had listened carefully, by mentioning his mother his voice turned, became soft and tender and there was such a longing in the depths of his eyes, she felt her heart clenching. "She wasn't only beautiful, she was a warm-hearted, open-minded person, and she could be so funny, had a razor-sharp wit. She loved to laugh, to dance, was in love with life. My mother was wonderful and we'd understand each other perfectly."

Caitlin saw the wistful smile on his face, heard the melancholy in his voice and snuggled tightly against him to spent him warmth and comfort. John wrapped his arms around her and held her close, gratefully for her support. She might didn't know it, but right now she was his anchor. It was hard for him to speak about his family, his home. So many old memories and forgotten feelings, he'd buried deep inside came up again and he needed her desperately for not getting lost in it, to find the strength to continue.

"And that was the crunchpoint. My brother was always the goody-goody and I was always the apple of discord between them because I'd never behave or act like my father expected it. In his eyes I was too wild, too non-serious, too disorderly. My mother always tried to back me up, but she lost. When he stuffed me in a boarding school against her will, she couldn't bear to live even one second longer in the same house with him and moved out." A deep-drawn sigh escaped his mouth.

"After that happened, the relation between my father and me became a good deal worse. I'd spend my school vacations rather at my mothers place because contrary to my fathers place there was life and laughter, warmth and love. I threw all his perfect plans he already had made for me into disarray by joining the army. We were always arguing." Caitlin felt sorrow for him, there wasn't only bitterness in his voice, but also hurt and pain.

"And then my mother became heavily ill. You know, after I was born, her immune system didn't work propertly anymore, from that point on she was very frail. But she'd always an iron will, absolutly refused to give in to illness. Eventually she got cancer. She fought against it, six long years in horrible pain. I took care of her as much as I could. It was hard to see her suffer, but there wasn't much I could do besides visiting her, spending time with her. My father never did, not once."

His voice trembled and he paused again. He saw it all so clear in his imagination again as if it had happened yesterday. Caitlin got an idea of what he'd gone through and deep sadness rose up inside her, her heart ached for him. She buried her face against his neck and squinted her eyes, trying desperatly to choke back her tears, knowing he didn't want her pity. It wasn't a bid for sympathy, he just wanted to tell her the truth, no more, no less. She let the silence stretch out, forcing herself to allow him to tell her at his own pace. When he started talking again, his voice was rough and hoarse and his throat burned, felt raw inside.

"The night fifteen years ago was the night when my mother died. I was with her, holding her hand to the last breath. Then I drove home to tell my father what happened. He just said 'For me, your mother died long ago, namely at the moment she'd left me.' I couldn't believe how he could say such a thing, so cold and emotionless. I started to shout and scream at him, it was an awful row we'd and I'd almost hit him. When I left the house in a rush, I was sad, confused, furios, everything – I was totally messed up. I jumped into my car and speeded through the city. Suddenly there was this man on the road, coming from nowhere and I hit him. He'd bleeded to death, before the ambulance arrived."

He inhealed sharply, his lungs burned. "It was O'Briens father. That's why O'Brien wanted to kill me. And after that failed, he tried to kill you because he knew how to get me anyway. So you see, if anything of that hadn't happened, he would have never attacked you."

Caitlin lifted herself up, looked into his eyes – his gorgeous, hazel-green eyes – and saw such misery, such rage and hopelessness. She forced her brain to slow down, not react, but to think. Why in hell had his father never tried to discover the real person of his obviously wild and careless son? John was a very reliable, empathetic man. He spent his life trying to save and protect people, put himself in harm's way without hesitation in order to help others and it had cost him far more than he realized. He hadn't done this. He could never be responsible for what another human being chose to do and somehow she had to find a way to make him understand that.

"No, John. You didn't put the knife in his hand. You didn't force to use it. O'Brien did. He's the one responsible, not you." She laid one hand on his face, her palm framed his jaw as her thumb brush over his cheek. "No, this is… unacceptable," he said sharply. "You're everything to me and he tried to destroy you because of me. Damn it, just damn it."

Outraged, he sat up and raked both hands through his hair, avoiding her gaze. "Don't," she answered with equal sharpness. "Don't you dare, John Sheppard. I mean it. When O'Brien stabbed me down, it was alone his decision, born out of his twisted mind. This wasn't about you. It wasn't about you, that the marriage of your parents broke. And your mothers illness wasn't about you either, also not your fathers behaviour. You take on too much, you always have."

Caitlin took his hand, linked their fingers together. "You can't take the blame for all this on you, John. What happened in that night was an unfortunate series of events. Yes, I know you drove to hard, that was your only mistake, but you were in a state of emergency, not yourself at all. You can't reverse it and you have to live with it. Everything else isn't your fault at all, so don't try to make it that way."

John looked at her – at the scar on her throat. "But look what happened to you, Linnie. I couldn't even prevent it, I was too late to stop him in the first place. Tell me how should I live with that?" She heaved a deep sigh and shook her head. "Don't say that, it's not true. You were there in time to save me. Listen to me. What happened, was frightened and horrible and we both wish it hadn't happened, but it did."

She paused and a faint smile touched her mouth while she looked at him. "Just see it as a lesson of life. This incident had only shown me once again very clearly what I'd already known. That all I need is your love, that I want to live with you, that I love you with all my heart and equal what happens, we can handle it. So, make peace with the past to gain your freedom, John. I've no problem with it."

He snorted disapprovingly. "Nice lesson and a hard way for you to figure that out and to give me my freedom. You'll have nightmares for the rest of your life." She stroke softly over his hair. "So what? Every one has nightmares. I know you have."

Caitlin framed his face with her hands, forced him to look at her. "We're partners, John. Now. Forever. You can't shield everyone you love from bad things. They're going to happen. When they do, we'll handle them together." John stared into her eyes for a long time, searching for the truth. "I don't know if I can forgive myself."

She felt the urgent wish to shake him. "Have you heard a word I've said? If I'm as important to you as you say I am, then you have to listen to me. I love you John, just the way you're, who you're, including your dark sides. I want all of you. Every single bit of you. I won't accept a man who is afraid to love me with his entire heart and soul and body, not anymore. If I can't have all of you, there's no point in this. I'll never ask you to be different, to try to be someone you're can't control the world, John and you can't continue to blame yourself for things beyond your control. Just accept, what you can't change, damned."

John opened his mouth and then closed it. If his mother hadn't got ill and died, if he hadn't the row with his father, he hadn't drove like crazy that night and O'Brien wouldn't be here at all, would never have attacked her…..He groaned. He couldn't take that on, too. She was right, O'Brien had made his choice. That was on him.

He rubbed his hands over his face and looked into Caitlins face. "I'm not going to tell you that you're right." She smiled tenderly at him. "But I am." His eyes softened. A small smile tugged at his mouth. "You put me really good in my place, sweetheart. You're a very persistent, vigorous person sometimes, you know that? Not to mention stubborn and possessive."

He leaned in to kiss her. Gentle. Tender. So sweet it brought tears in her eyes. "So, are we good?" She asked. "Yes, we're good," he answered. He'd to live with what happened because he had no other choice. He'd made a mistake and she was right, there was no going back. If she could look him straight in the eye, then he was man enough to do the same.

John felt a huge load taken off his mind. He pulled her into his arms and dropped slowly back, hauling her carefully with him. Caitlin lay aside him, curled one leg around his thigh and snuggled closer, her fingers stroke tenderly through his hair. "You're feeling better now? You're alright?" She asked him softly. "A whole lot better. Thank you," he whispered, visibly relieved. "That's good and you don't have to thank me. I love you, John. Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you." She mumbled and her lips brush featherlight over his, again and again while her fingertips sweep over his face down his neck, teasing him.

He felt the soft weight of her breasts against his chest, the heat of her body, her lips on his and a strong desire grew up inside of him, became craving, let his pulse raise and his heart beat faster. "I love you, Linnie and I miss you so much." The pad of his finger slid over her mouth, rubbing back and forth along her full lower lip before sliding over the curve of her chin to shape her neck.

His touch was electric, sending small currents leaping through her veins. The pads of his fingers caress seductively her skin and Caitlin shivered, her body was stirring to life. "You don't know how much I miss you, John." She whispered and looked at him. His hot gaze drifted over her face and she touched her tongue to her lower lip, instantly his attention was riveted there. A seductive smile curled around her lips. She rubbed her body soft against his, just a slight touch of motion as her hands stroke teasingly along his body, telling him unambiguously her need and desire for him.

"You little minx, you are not going to seduce me." Half-hearted, John tried to stop her crawling hand. A soft laughter left her throat as she watched him with her wonderful green eyes, eyes that had gone dark and sexy. "I'm not? You're certain about that?" Her fingertipps ran along the side of his rib cage, brush deliberatly over his hip to his upper thigh, stroke in lazy circles over his groin and crawl up again, in a slow, agonizing caress. Every slight touch of her burned hot and fierly through his clothes, leaving a hot brand on his skin, set his body even more on fire.

A soft moan escaped his mouth, unvolenturary. "That's not fair, Linnie. I'm trying to restrain myself here." Caitlin glanced at him. "I don't want you to restrain, so drop it, now." Her hand slid under the hem of his shirt, brushed up his belly to his chest and back, in a slow, sweet torment that elicited another moan of him. John cradled with his palm the nape of her neck, gentle and warm, pulling her head down and his lips brush gently across hers. " I just think about your stitches. I don't wanna hurt you." He murmured while his other hand already crawl under her blouse to stroke her bare skin.

Her teeth scrap softly over his lower lip. "I don't wanna think about my stitches now. I just want to kiss and feel you, John." She kissed him, her tongue spearing into his mouth and he accepted the invitation, kissing her back, gentle and slow at first, almost lazy, but she caught fire, or he did and the kiss deepened, became wild and passioned.

She smelt like heaven to him, and she felt even better, with her breasts tightly against his chest and his erection, growing against her, hardening into a persistent bulge. Need was dark and hot, rushing through him like a tidal wave. Her mouth was velvet soft, just as hot and dark as his need. He wanted more than to kiss her, he wanted to touch her again, to claim her soft body, to feel her moving beneath him. His hand slid up her rib cage, skimming over her soft skin and cupped her breast, his fingers teasing her nipple into a hard, aching bud while his tongue played along the seam of her mouth. "I want you so bad, Linnie. I know I should stop, but I can't."

His mouth slid over her chin down her throat, skim gentle over the fresh scar before his lips brush small, tender kisses on her decollete. Caitlin moaned softly under his touch. "Oh, God. I don't want you to stop. This feels so good. Don't stop." She gasped, burning for him already. Raw desire spread like fire through her body, made her edgy with need, gathering in one spot deep inside her womb, her body went damp instantly.

Her hand dropped to the press buttons of her blouse and opened them with one smooth motion. The blouse fell open and the creamy swell of her breasts inviting him to continue his journey. John gazed down at her. "You're driving me crazy, Linnie, you know that?" he murmured as his hand stroke gently over her bare flesh and his mouth followed, kissing her nipple, sucking the pearled tip of her breast into the heat of his mouth. Caitlin arched up with the sudden arrow of pleasure that shot through her, her desire spiraling tight as a spring.

When his hand slipped gingerly inside her panties, his fingers dipping deep into her wet, hot folds, rubbing over her most sensitive spot, she cried out, on the verge of losing it. "John, please.. oh god." Her breath came in a series of ragged gasps as an orgasm rolled up on her out of nowhere. She was spiraling inside, so lost in sensations that she just forgot her injuries, ignoring the slight pinch in her belly. She wanted him as bad as he wanted her and what he was doing to her with his fingers now almost had her coming in his hand again.

Her body just seemed to melt, to come apart. A small whimper escaped, torn from her throat as she pushed against his hand. The sound went straight to his groin, let him swell even more. He felt her hand, sliding down his body, stroking over the heavy bulge of his pants and a deep growl left his throat as he pushed the stiff ridge of his erection harder against her hand. The low noise vibrated through her skin and bones, let her shudder with pleasure and the feel of the rigid line of his cock under her palm increased her arousal even more.

She craved him, wanted to feel his bare skin and strong muscles under her hands, to feel him driving into her - her whole body yearned to unify with his. Caitlin tugged at his shirt, worked the button and zipper of his pants loose and let her hand slide into his boxers, her fingers enclosing his hard, thick erection. Fire raced through his bloodstream and flames over his skin, his body burning with incredible need by every touch and move of her fingers.

John groaned and flinched, working to keep control when he was already on the verge of losing it. "Damned, Linnie. You're killing me. Seventeen days are a long time, honey." She withdrew her hand, stood up and looked down at him, her eyes burning, hot and fierly and full of passion. "You don't have to tell me, John. Just get rid of your clothes." She whispered and the husky rasp of her voice played up and down his spine, let his blood surge hotly in his veins. He watched her as she slowly slid out of her sweat pants, stripped down her panties, even slower and the air hitched in his lungs.

He jumped up, ripped his clothes off and pulled her into his arms. His hands slid teasingly up and down her body, searching and finding her hot spots. Soft moans left her throat while her body writhed under his touch. "I love you Linnie and I love every inch of your desirable body." He murmured, his lips and tongue travelling all the way down to her belly in sweet torture as he went to his knees. Caitlin couldn't talk. Couldn't even plead. She was nearly blind with want. He widened her thighs and clamped his mouth on her, his tongue plunging deep, stroking hard, then alternating with suckling.

She screamed, her legs going out from under her, her hands gripping his shoulder for support, the only thing holding her up as he devoured her. Her body spasmed, her stomach, her thighs, her buttocks, even her breasts, as lightning streaked through her. "Oh god, I can't take this." She could barely get the words out, gasping hard for air. "Love me, John. I can't wait to feel you inside of me." John stopped and sat back on his folded knees. "Come to me, Linnie."

She glanced fierly down to him, her hot gaze slid over the muscled beauty of his body she would love to explore, but her need for him was more immediate. He took her hands and brought her up onto his lap, his shaft thrust up between them, a thick spear of hard flesh. Its broad head glistened with moisture, so temptingly Caitlin couldn't resist, bending over it and sucking him deep into her mouth.

"Damned, Linnie," he hissed, his cock leaping against her tongue. He tunneled his fingers into her hair as she teased him with a few slow slides up and down the rigid length of his pulsing erection. When she lifted her head, his eyes burned into hers, darkened into deep green, filled with passion and desire. He devoured her, was desperate for her, desperate to bury himself in her hot, tight sheath, to feel her so wet and ready for him. Caitlin climbed up onto him and straddled his thighs.

He caressed her, kissed her breasts, her shoulder, her throat, her mouth, over and over again."You're so soft, so delicious, I could eat you alive, honey," he rasped, throwing his head back as she took hold of his sex and guided it into the slick cleft of her body. "Oh, hell…Linnie." She seated herself onto him and slowly sank down to the hilt, hearing her own shattered cry as he filled her, driving through her sensitive folds.

Oh, it felt so good. She held herself there, unmoving, reveling in the pure heaven of their joined bodies. "I love you so much, John. God, this feels good. You feel good. I missed that and I missed you." She whispered and her gaze met his. There was love in his eyes – unmistakable love for her. "I missed you too. I love the taste of you, the feel of you wrapped around me and I love you, Linnie." John wrapped his arms around her as she began a slow, shuddering rhythm. He met her stroke for stroke, his erection kicking, surging deeper with each downhard thrust of her hips.

The whole time, his gaze was locked on hers. She was so stunning beautiful in her abandon, her love for him .He loved to hear her throaty cries, to see the pleasure on her face when the sensations flush over her, consuming her and reveled in the feel of her muscles rippling and gripping, so desperate for him. He couldn't get enough of her and a sense of pleasure flew through him when he visualized that he was favored by fortune to witness all this again.

Caitlin panted, pleaded his name as the tension built and built, higher and higher, every nerve ending alive with sensation and looking for release. Once again she was drowning, going under as the waves of her orgasm flooded over her and she cried out with pleasure, quaking inside, splintering into a million shimmering pieces. John growled possessivly by watching her. There it was, the glazed look of complete surrender, of ecstacy that captivated him. She burned for him - only for him – and gave herself up to him so completely, now one would ever match that for him.

He hooked his arms under hers and leaned down, guiding her back onto the bed, their bodies still locked together. He braced himself with a hand on either side of her shoulders, his body blanketing hers. John tried to regain some semblance of control as he drove into her, but her body gripped his like a tight velvet fist, hot enough to scorch. Caitlin writhed beneath him, desire swamping her as he plunged deeper and deeper. The powerful strokes drove her higher, closer to the release he wanted to give her, yet he kept her from getting there, forcing her to go all the way with him.

Pleasure mounted until she thought she would have to scream for release. "I can't come again, it's too much," she wheezed, the tension building inside her like a hurrican. But she had too, she needed release more than she needed anything at the moment. "You'll come for me," he gasped. "Again and again. It's never too much to bring you pleasure. Feel us, Linnie." He was harder and thicker than he'd ever been, swelling within the hot glove surrounding him. She was like a fist, holding him tight, rubbing and milking and demanding more. He didn't want it to end. He didn't want her breathless, eager pleas to stop.

She whimpered, a soft little sound he'd been waiting for, knew would come when he pushed her past the point she thought she could take. His tempo was urgent, fierce, full of barely restrained power, he took her out of reality and into mindless ecstasy and Caitlin trashed under him, the edges of her vision blurred. John felt the climaxes building and tearing through her over and over and he couldn't hold on anymore. Unrelenting pleasure roared up from his toes and poured down from his head to center in his groin as he buried himself deep inside her and shouted with the force of his release, his heart thundering in his ears, pounding against hers.

His head sank on her shoulder, his breath ragged, his lungs burning. "Oh God, Linnie, someday you'll kill me. I can't move." He gasped, his body shaking. "Than don't. I love to feel you still inside me. It's an incredible, wonderful feeling. I love you, John." She whispered breathless and brushed slight kisses on his neck, nibbled his ear. Everytime she did, his body jerked and hers responded, slight little aftershocks let her muscles contract, squeezing him softly.

For a few minutes they just lay there, their bodies closely entwined, savouring the moment, unwilling to brake their embracing. John shifted, eased his weight off her and raised his head, looking down to her. "You're okay, Linnie? I was a bit wilder than I wanted to be. I didn't hurt you, honey, did I?" He asked concerned and his eyes slid worried over her face as his hand stroke tender over her belly, his fingerpads sweeping gingerly over her scar.

Caitlin smiled happily at him, her fingers tangle through his hair before she curled his neck to draw him closer. "I'm feeling just fine, John, don't worry. You didn't hurt me a bit. It was amazing, just perfect." She said, ignoring the slight burning pain around her scars and inside her belly. This was nothing compared to the wonderful feeling to lay in his arms, to feel his body inside hers, to feel whole and complete and beloved. She kissed him softly. As her hands stroke in a caress over his back, she felt like weeping for the depth of pleasure she'd just experienced with him. "I love you, John. I love you so much, it hurts sometimes." She whispered into his ear, with bleary eyes.

"I know, sweetheart. I feel the same. You don't know how much I love you, Linnie." He whispered back and kissed her lovingly before he rolled on his back, taking her with him. Caitlin snuggled close against him as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Let's just lay here for a while before I have to hand you back in Carsons custody again."

Caitlin looked up to the stars and heaved a deep sigh. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. I know I sound very unmature for a thirty-two year old woman and maybe a bit whiny, but I'm really sick and tired of laying in the infirmary. I want to go home, I want to sleep in your arms again." She grumbled and cuddled closer, pressing her face against his neck, her lips brush over his skin while her hands ran caressing through his dark, thick hair.

He smirked and tightened his arms around her. "You aren't unmature or whiny, honey. I can't wait either to have you home again. You'll see, on your birthday in a week you're long home again." She lifted her head and smiled, her eyes sparkle. "Now you mentioned it, you're right. I almost forgot my own birthday, can you believe that?" John smirked. "But I haven't forget it, nor the others. And you really get a reason to celebrate, honey. We'll make a night of it, you won't forget. You'll be surprised."

Caitlin raised one eyebrow and looked suspisiously at him, not sure how she should interpret his words and this mischivious smile that played around his lips. "You know more than you say, right? And I bet, you won't tell me more." He shook his head and smiled even more. "I just thought so. Okay, I'll be patient." She pouted, sighed resignedly and her head dropped on his shoulder.

"I love this place. It's wonderful here." Her hand stroke over his chest and her fingers tangle in his chest hair, slide down to his belly, in caressing circles and back to his chest. "And it was the first time that we'd make love here. The other times when I wanted to do it, you always said it's too public here for you. How comes that you changed your mind?" She asked curious and her lips brush softly over his skin.

"Let me say, I've heard that this place is commonly known as my very, very private spot, so no one would dare to disturb us. Nice, isn't it? I've always fantasized of making love with you out here. I have a lot of fantasies about you, you know?" His hand slid down her back and cupped her firm butt, pressing her closer to him. Caitlin raised her head, brushed soft kisses on his lips and along his jaw, nibbled his neck. "I'll give you any fantasy you want, John. Just say it." She rubbed her face against him like a purring cat. "As long as you give me mine."

John opened his eyes and looked at her, feeling lazy and satisfied, at peace with the world and himself. He slid his hand over the soft skin of her back, making lazy circles. "You have fantasies about me?" She gave him a wicked smirk, lowered her mouth to his shoulder and bit him gently. "I said I have fantasies. I didn't say about you." He narrowed his eyes at her, his hand moving over the round curve of her bottom in warning. "You know, I'm a jealous man, Linnie. Your fantasies need to be about me."

Caitlin laughed softly, the sound sliding through his body, let him feel strangly alive. She sounded happy and relaxed, and when she looked at him, he saw love in her eyes – unconditional, pure love. His heart stumbled. It was damned scary, how she could turn him inside out with just one look. Once again, he became aware how happy he was with her. "Oh, I know that, Mr. Jealously-in-person. But I can becalm you. You're the one and only for me, no other man can match you, never ever." Her hands ran softly through his hair as she kissed him. "I love you, John and I love to lay here with you. I could do that the whole night. Thank you for this wonderful evening."

He cradled her face into his hands and brushed featherlight kisses over her face. "No, thank you for all the love you give me, Linnie. And it was me a pleasure, I love to spend the evening with such a beautiful woman like you. I love you Linnie, I really do." He kissed her softly. "And I really would love to spend the whole night here with you, but I have to spoil the party, honey. We have to go back, I'm sorry." He kissed her again. It was one of his deep, soulful kisses that let her always melt away. Caitlin glanced at him and sighed deeply. "I think, after this amazing kiss I'm ready to go back into jail. I bet my prison guard is already waiting for me. "

John laughed heartly. "Don't let Carson hear this, honey. Come on, let's get ready." They slip in their clothes and Caitlin tried to finger comb her hair whilst John furled the matress to stow it into the box, standing in a corner. "God, I bet I look totally rumpled. Everybody who'll see me, will exactly know how we waisted our time." John threw the cushions also into the box before he pulled her into his arms.

He smirked and brushed a kiss on her lips. "You look just beautiful, honey. Besides that, half Atlantis have heard us. Hey, don't look at me like that. We're outside and you know how far the wind carries noise." His smile widened to a broad grin. Caitlin looked at him and started to chuckle. "Okay, in that case, the hell what they think. I'd incredible sex with an incredible good looking man and I really enjoyed it. It was exactly what I needed."

He tightened his arms and kissed her. "That's the right attitude and thank you for the compliment, I'm flattered. Come on, let's go back, honey." John grabbed the hamper and laid his arm around her shoulder. Caitlin felt a bit tired and exhausted and huddled against him, curling one arm around his waist.

They went slowly back to the infirmary, where Carson was already waiting for them - to put her under constraint again as Caitlin remarked caustically while she passed him - intending to ignore that big, cheeky smile on his face completely. John could still hear their friendly squarrel when he left the infirmary and chuckled softly. He felt relieved and light-hearted, just darn good and decided to make a quick side-trip to Ronons quarter before he went to his own. Maybe his friend was in the mood for a beer or two and a good chat.

It was already far after midnight when John started up from his fitful sleep. Hell, what stupid nightmare was that? Someone had shouted at him and the whole time he felt a warm, soft weight on his chest, trying to hold him back, everytime he wanted to get up. Gosh, he hadn't drank that much - only five beer, maybe six and a whisky or two or three. A slow grin spread over his face. Anyhow, Ronon had drank an infinite deal more than he'd. It was a real good evening and he was a bit drunk when he'd crawled in his bed, but that was hours ago. So, that couldn't be the reason why he still heard a voice, even he wasn't sleeping anymore. 'Okay John, time to get completely awake.'

He wiped over his face, opened his eyes and looked around. Hell again, this wasn't a dream at all. Something was different. He wasn't alone in his bed, and someone was calling him. He glared drowsy into the half-dark at the person who was huddling tight against him and a tender smile rushed over his face. Finally fully awake, he could identify the voice as Carsons, coming out from his radio. "John wake up, damned. Caitlin is sleep-walking again. Somehow she managed it this time to sneak out of the need to find her. John, you hear me?"

He stretched slowly his arm, anxious not to move too much and grasped the earphone. "Yes, I hear you, Carson, so stop shouting at me. And stop searching for Linnie. She is here, sleeping next to , you can believe me. I just discovered it by myself. No, I won't carry her back. Night, Carson." John answered, quietly and switched the radio off.

His gaze slid tenderly over Caitlin. She lay half on him, her head rested on his chest, one leg curled his thigh and one arm clasped tightly his waist. As he carefully moved to cover her, she moaned softly and cuddled even closer. He smiled amused, wrapped his arm around her and tucked her in. "I see, even in your sleep you're able to find me. Oh Linnie, I love you. Welcome home and sleep well, sweetheart." He whispered, brushed a slight kiss on her cheek and closed his eyes. It didn't took long and he was falling asleep again – it was the first deep sleep for him since the horrible incident.

Half the city was still asleep. John and Ronon had almost finished their daily jogging turn when John reduced his pace, gasping for air. He wiped the sweat off his face and grasped his bottle with water. "Damned Ronon, I'm curious if I live to see the day I will beat you. Boy, either you're faster on your feet today or I'm slower." Ronon grinned and gave his friend a heartly clap on the back. "Now that you mention it, you're a bit slow the last days, buddy. It's great that Caitlin is home again, isn't it?" His grin widened.

John cast a glance at his friend and a broad, cheeky smile flicked over his face. "I know exactly what you're up to, Chewy. But you can't tease me because it is absolutly great to have her back." Ronon chuckled softly as they walk slowly down the floor. "I know and it seems to me that she is doing fine. Am I right?" He looked at his friend and saw how Johns face expression changed, became more serious. "She is doing good. Of course, she still have trouble to deal with it sometimes. Not to mention the nightmares, she have every night." He answered while he looked back on the last days.

After the night, she'd sneaked out of the infirmary six days ago, Carson had decided it's time to release her. Well, she wasn't sleep-walking anymore, now they spent the night together again, but there wasn't one night she had slept in peace. Her sleep was very fitful, her body moving constantly and her arms flailing as if defending herself. Sometimes, she'd cried in her sleep and his heart broke, everytime she did. He'd pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair, murmuring softly to her until she'd calmed – the only thing he could do.

John heaved a deep sigh. Ronon laid one hand on his shoulder. "Give her more time, John. That's all she need and the nightmares will disappear too." John flicked a small smile at him. "I know that by myself, but it's hard. We're glad when the trial is over and we can leave all this behind us. For the moment, I'll be more as lucky when the Daedalus leave in two days and take O'Brien with them, even I'll miss Steven." John chuckled. "I would never have thought that we would become so good friends."

Ronon joined his laughter. "Hell, yeah, but he is a nice guy, once he loose up a bit. And he can certainly drink you under the table, buddy. I just remind of the meeting two days ago. Boy, you were half in the bag then. I bet Caitlin wasn't happy when you came home like this." A big grin spread over Johns face. "Oh no, she was really pissed off and I was lucky that I wasn't able to pick up even half of her curtain-lecture." Both laugh amused by the memory of this funny evening.

Ronon nudged him. "So behave tonight, it's her birthday. I'm really looking forward to the party. It was a great idea of Teyla, to adjoin Caitlins birthday party with the yearly summer feast in her village. We'll have a lot of fun, don't you think?" They strolled in a slow, lazy pace through the city now. John nodded. "Yes, we will. When I remember of the feast last summer, it was really great and I know Caitlin will enjoy it. It will be a birthday party she'll never forget."

Ronon grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, I'm sure she won't. And, have you learned your lines by now?" He asked, unable to wipe the grin from his face. John made a face at him. "Haha, make fun of me. No, I'm still not quite sure what I should say. I'm not exactly the deep romantic guy, you know and don't laugh, but I'm really nervous." Ronon smirked and cast an amused glance at his friend as he clapped on his back. "Don't worry, you'll find the right words. I'm sure about it."

John gave him a loopsided grin. "It's easy for you to talk! Well, we'll see how it goes. And keep it secret, Ronon. I don't need any audience. However, all I want for now is a hot shower. Come on, let's see who's first." He called out and sprinted forward. Ronon gave him a head start before he followed him, still grinning from ear to ear.

The quarter was quiet when John returned, grumbling that Ronon had beat him again. He ruffled his dampy hair and slipped out of his sweaty clothes, tossing them carelessly on the floor. His gaze fell on the empty bed, went towards the bathroom, where the shower was running and a devilish smile appeared on his face.

That meant, Caitlin was already awake and….His smile widened, it didn't take much for him to imagine a lot of rolling steam and sudsy hot water licking her beautiful body. He approached the partially open door and discovered that the reality was even better than his imagination. Leaning against the wall, he simply watched her and his body began to stir up in antiception while his hot, dark gaze slid very slowly over her body, seizing her up from head to toe.

Caitlin stood beneath the shower, her hands braced on the tiles, spine arched in a graceful curve that caught the drenching blasts of the sprays. Her chin was tilted back, eyes closed. Her long chestnut hair was soaked to a deep dark brown, clinging to her like wet silk as she rinsed the shampoo from his length. Frothy white suds ran over the round cheeks of her backside, down between them too, into the tight cleft of her butt and onto her long, well-formed thighs.

John licked his lips, his mouth gone suddenly dry. He felt the answering throb of his cock as desire and hunger rose up within him. Raw. Wild. Purely male. God, she wasn't only beautiful, she was the pure seduction itselves – and she was all his. He wanted her, right here and now. Wanted to feel her soft, warm skin beneath his hands while he drove hard into her wet hot body, taking her in the exact same position she stood right now. A low growl left his throat.

Caitlin heard the faint noise and opened her eyes, her head went sharply down. She glanced over her shoulder at him before she slowly turned, smiling at him – a slow, seductive smile that increased his arousal even more. "Good morning. It seems, the jogging-turn was a bit exhausting this morning. Perhaps you want to jump under the shower?" She looked at him through the glass, let her eyes wander agonizing slow over him.

A fine film of persipation coated his body, let his tanned skin gleam and underline his well-trained muscles. His thick dark hair looked wilder as usual and fine beads of sweat glister in his chest hair. Hell, he looked so darn good and he'd that look on his face - the one that said he was a predator about to pounce and gobble her up. Hot showers ran down her spine and she shivered in reaction, her body hot and sensitive, in need to feel him, to kiss him. Her tongue flicked over her lower lip in antiception. She could already taste him in her mouth, wild and crazy and masculine.

"Something like that crossed my mind, honey." John replied and his grin widened enough to make her breath hitch in her lungs. Caitlin opened the glass door and her mouth curled into the most incredible sexy smile he ever saw. "Then come in and join me." She enticed him, her voice just a husky invitation while her palms ran up her flat belly and over the tempting swell of her breasts. The hot glance she shot at him was heart-stopping. Her pupils large beneath the heavy fall of her lashes. Nothing but dusky, feminine desire. Her hungry eyes drinking him in so wantonly.

John hold his breath. The intensity of her gaze shot into his body with the force of a bolt of lightning, heatened his blood and brought every nerve ending alive. He grew harder, thicker. "Hell, you're really hot, Linnie. Just give me a second." He whispered hoarsly, ripped his boxers off and stepped inside, joining her under the warm spray of water.

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer, pressing his heavy erection against her womb."Happy birthday, sweetheart." He whispered and his teeth tugged at her delicate ear, his tongue made a foray along the small shape. "I love the way you congratulate me." Caitlin purred and trailed soft kisses on his neck, along his jaw until she found his mouth, kissing him - a feverish, scorching kiss that left him dizzy with desire.

She felt good against him, all that slick, hot skin, all those exquisite curves. John held her close, burring his fingers into her wet hair as he kissed her fiercely back, losing himself in the erotic heat and sweet taste of her. He kissed her again and again, his tongue plunging deep, tangling with hers in a wild, hot dance. His hands ran teasingly up and down her body, in sweet torture while he ravaged her mouth, claiming every corner of her dark, velvet cave.

Caitlin just melted away. The heat of his mouth spread like flames licking over her skin and her body went soft and pliant, molding against his incredibly hard frame. She heard herself moan and curled one leg around his, sliding her body intimitately against his thigh. Flames sweeping up and through her, consuming her, taking her over completely. The junction between her legs was hot and damp, demanding release. "Oh, this feels good. You feel good. And you taste good." She already broke away from his mouth to kiss a low trail down his throat, to the hollow at its base, further the line of his shoulder down to his chest, teasing his flat nipples with her tongue. Her touch sent a bolt of lightning directly to the head of his cock, let him swell even more.

John groaned with pleasure and his body temperature strikingly increased as she began a leisurely slide down him, pressing little kisses over his chest and belly. Her tongue felt like velvet as she gave small little flicks along his ribs. He felt the soft touch of her fingers on his back, all the way down to his firm butt, playing around his upper thighs. It was a raging assault on his senses, fire ripped through his groin, burning him up inside. "Linnie, you drive me crazy, you know that?" He gasped and looked down on her.

She smiled up at him, beaming now. "Well brace yourself because I'm only getting started." Going down on her knees before him, she kissed his pelvis and thighs, lapping at the rivulets of water that sluiced down from over his shoulders. Each brush of her mouth near his cock made his erection tighter, harder.

When she took him in her small wet hands, stroking him from balls to head and back again, he thought he was going to lose it. "God Linnie, you're a little minx." He grinned at her, but his eyes were hot. "I know," she answered and a wicked smile flashed over her face. Her tongue slid along the length of his shaft before she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked him deep into her mouth.

John let out a hoarse moan, struggling to hold his balance as she swallowed even more of him. Her mouth was a silken trap of molten heat, her tongue so devilish he was sure she would destroy him with pure mind-numbing pleasure. He shuddered as she tongued the underside of his penis, her mouth moving up and down on him, tightening the pressure thas was already building at the base of his spine. A fierce orgasm was roaring up on him like a freight train.

"Oh God, this is enough, stop it." He moaned, hoarsly and lifted her off his throbbing sex. "And now it's my turn, sweetheart," he rasped, his eyes burning. Caitlin gasped as he pushed her gently back against the tiles and kissed her with the same slow torment she'd dealt to him. He played his mouth along her throat and down between her breasts. His tongue swirled lacy circles on her wet, creamy skin and flicked over her hard nipples before his mouth closed over the inviting temptation. One hand cupped her soft mound, fingers skimming along the slick folds, then gently parted them, sliding inside and stroking the inner walls, torturing her from the inside out while his thumb circled her clitoris, then teased the tip.

Caitlin cried out and her fingers bit into the muscles bulging in his shoulders as she braced herself for the sensations rocking her body. She was lost in a storm of pleasure washing over her like a tidal wave and her soft cry melted into slow sultry moans. His mouth moved lower, teasing the dip of her navel, sliding over the pleasing curve of her hip and took possession of her sweet hot core. Caitlin panted his name by the first touch of his tongue - a long, slow swipe over her hard, sensivite knob - and widened her legs, her back pressed tight against the wall for foothold.

He was merciless, wanting to hear her scream from the pleasure he was giving her and his tongue pushed deep into her center, stroking and nipping and sucking. She was sobbing, crying out in sweet pleasure-pain, screaming for more. John burrowed deeper between her soft thighs, reveling in the sharp twist of his hair as she grabbed his head and hold him to her, mindless with pleasure. Her body drew tighter and tighter until the tension was almost unbearable. "John, please." She heard herself begging as he pushed her higher and higher still, stroking her toward release.

Her inner muscles clenched his fingers, spasms throbbed from her inner core and wave after wave of sheer pleasure rushed through her body. She twisted and rocked, unable to think and her body seemed to fly and shatter. Just shatter. With each wave of release, her breath caught in her throat. "I can't ..take more.." She pleaded, begging for mercy. But he was relentless, taking his pleasure, insisting on her going with him as high as he wanted to take her. The tremors went on and on as his mouth pushed her up and into a second orgasm.

Even as she screamed again, he stood up and smoothed the wet hair from her face. "I want you, Linnie, now." He demanded, his eyes fierce, filled with an insatiable lust and pushed the head of his erection against her tight sheath. Caitlin glanced at him, her eyes as fierce as his. "Then just take me. What are you waiting for?" She challenged him and pressed her throbbing sex invitingly against him, grinding along his thick, hard shaft. A deep groan left his throat. He was on the verge of control, his cock ready to explode. "God Linnie, you kill me. Turn around, the same way you'd stand when I came in." He groaned.

With a pleasured smile, she obliged him, planting her palms wide against the tiles and placing her beautiful backside right in front of him. John caressed her flawless skin, his hands skimming possessively over her, stroking over her back down to her round cheeks. Caitlin moaned and drew in her breath as he spread her open and played the tip of his cock against the swollen, dark pink folds. "That's what I wanted to do when I saw you in here, honey." He said, his voice just a deep hoarse growl, and drove into her with one hard stroke.

Caitlin screamed as he filled her, burying himself deep inside her throbbing, pulsing sheath, her hot walls gripping him hard. His fingers bit into her hips as he thrust into her, hard and deep, over and over, driving her closer and closer to the edge. Caitlin pushed back against him, rocking her bottom against his tight sac with each deep stroke, sending his pleasure spiraling out of control. Hell, she was so hot and tight, he wasn't going to last long like this. Her soft cry filled the hot steamy air and John felt her body spasm around his, convulsing, contracting tightly. A hoarse cry escaped his throat as he emptied himself into her, his arms circling her waist, his mouth finding the nape of her neck.

They collapse against the wall, trembling in close embracement until, shaky, he allowed his body to slip out of hers and they sank slowly onto the wet floor, their hearts pounding like mad and their breath coming in ragged gasps. Still fighting for air, John pulled her into his arms and held her tight, kissing her softly while the warm spray of water was pouring over them like a smooth summer rain.

Caitlin glanced at him, her hands ran through his dark, wet hair and a broad smile flashed over her face. "That's what I call a hot shower." John smiled back. "Hell, you can call it a very hot shower. I love you, Linnie." He kissed her again, lifted himself up and reached out for her, helping her onto her feet. They step out of the shower. Caitlin circled her arms around his neck and brushed slight kisses on his lips. "And I love you, John. That was a real nice birthday present and a perfect way to start the day."

A cheeky smile appeared on his face. He grasped two towels and wrapped one around her. "Oh yes, and this present hadn't even cost me a cent." John called out, already leaving the bathroom like greased lightning to escape Caitlins towel-attack. "John Sheppard, you're a mean man. Wait until I'll lay my hands on you, you're so dead then." She shouted laughingly and speeded after him, not knowing that he ambuscaded her behind the door. The moment, she entered the room, he jumped forward. "Gotcha!" Caitlin screamed and tried to escape, but he caught her up and carried her across the floor to the bed, where he unceremoniously dropped her.

"That's not fair," she gasped amidst laughter, pushing one hand against his chest to fend him off. John caught her wrists and used his body weight to pin her to the bed, stopping her from scooting away from him. His eyes sparkle joyfully at her and a broad smile rushed over his face. "So, I'm a mean man, he? In that case I can keep my present." Caitlin looked up to him as a bright smile beamed over her face. "You got a present for me? I cancel every word I'd said. Where is it?"

John laughed heartly as he rolled off her, stretched out his arm and opened the drawer from his bedside locker to get a little box out. "Come here, sweetheart. I wish you a happy birthday." He said, holding the box out towards her. Caitlin scooched closer, took the little package with sparkling eyes and smothered his face with kisses. "Oh that's so sweet of you. I love you for this." She snuggled against him, rested her head on his shoulder and turned his gift in her hands several times before she slowly opened it.

A fine silver chain with a beautiful designed pendant turned up – showing three merging helics, ornated with fine chased knot patterns and a perfect bloodred gem stone in the middle. Her face brightened and her eyes sparkle even more, gleaming at him. "Oh John, this is the chain I took a shine on when we were on that market a couple of days ago." Caitlin took the chain out of the box and let the rare jewel devoutly slide through her fingers before she put it on."Thank you so much. It's so beautiful. I love you John, It's a wonderful gift." She mumbled against his lips and kissed him, tenderly.

"Hey, a wonderful gift for a wonderful woman. Come here, sweetheart." John wrapped his arms around her and tugged her closer. "So, any plans this morning?" He asked, his hands stroking softly over her back. Caitlin huddled closer against him, her fingers brush tender over his chest. "I've an appointment with Teyla, Mary and Jenny for a late breakfast at nine-thirty. Why do you ask?" She turned her face and looked up to him.

"Because," he peeked at the clock. "It's only just seven o'clock and I'll meet Ronon and the others not until ten o'clock. That means, we got plenty of time to celebrate your birthday, sweetheart. What do you think?" A slow smile appeared on his face while his hands slid slowly over her body, teasing her and his smile widened when he felt her respondence. "I think, I really like your way to celebrate." She replied, breathless and arched against him. "I knew, you would." He murmured before he worshiped her body again, more leisurely this time.

Caitlin entered the mess hall and her gaze slid searchingly around. Finally, she discovered Mary and the others, waving madly at her and paced over to their table, placing herself next to Teyla. "Good morning. Sorry that I'm a bit late." A bright smile appeared on her face as she appologized. "Hey, good morning birthday girl." Mary peeked over the table at her and nudged Jenny. "Now look at this special glance in her eyes. Jenny, what do you think was the reason for her delay? An early birthday present?" She asked and a broad smile flashed over her face. "At least a time-consuming birthday present." Jenny mentioned and started to giggle. Teyla and Mary parcitipate with her whilst Caitlin scowled at them, but at the end she'd no other choice than to join them and the whole table laughed till the tears ran down their cheeks.

"Okay, that's enough. I can't take it anymore." Teyla gasped for air, wiping some tears off her face. It took a moment before everybody had calmed down. But then all three women made a dead set at Cailin. "Happy birthday to you, Linnie." All three congratulate her, hugging and kissing her. "And this is our present. Come on, open it." Caitlin beamed a smile at them, took the gift Mary held out at her and unwrapped it. A whoop of joy escaped her mouth. It was a long organza-scarf in deep red with fine embroideries. "Oh, that's so nice of you. I loved the scarf, the moment I saw it. Thanks so much, all of you." Caitlin stroke with her hands soft over the fine fabric and smiled brightly at her friends.

"I know, I'd noticed it when we were on the market." Teyla smirked at her. Caitlin cast a glance at her friend. "Hey, when did you get it? I didn't saw you buying anything that day." Teylas smile widened. "We went back the next day. And I see, John gave you his present too." Mary and Jenny took a good look at the chain around her neck. "That's what I call a gift. It's beautiful. God, you are a lucky girl, Linnie." Jenny glanced at her.

"I know, Jen. It is gorgeous, isn't it? There was this stall with jewelery on the market and the chain lay there, together with a ring, a fine small one, also with a red gem in it. John told me, the ring was sold out. But that doesn't matter, I'm more as happy with the chain." When Caitlin looked down her decollete, admiring Johns gift again, she totally missed Teylas interesting face expression. But Mary and Jenny didn't, they put one and one together and a big smile rushed over their face.

"Why are you smiling like that? Did I miss something here?" Caitlin looked suspisously at them. "No, nothing. Hey, it's your birthday so let's celebrate. I can't wait to taste that delicious chocolate cake we organized for you. God, he looks sinful good." Teyla answered and gave her a piece of the cake. Caitlin rolled her eyes when she tasted it. "Mhmm, he is devilish good. I wonder that Rodney hadn't sensed it by now." Teyla looked up and a big grin spread over her face. "Oh, just wait a minute, Linnie." The other women look in the direction, Teyla pointed and start to chuckle. Rodney McKay was already heading towards them in a brisk pace, followed by John, Ronon and Carson.

"Good morning and I wish you a happy birthday, Caitlin. This chocolate cake looks very tempting, you know?" He said and gave her a short hug while his eyes already ate the cake. The women answer him with a hearty laugh. "Thanks Rodney. What a co-incidence, we were just talking about you. Why don't you sit down and join us?" Caitlin replied, unable to surpress her laughter. Rodney didn't need to be told twice. He smiled broadly and sat down while Jenny served him a piece chocolate cake.

"Good morning ladies." John greeted and flicked a broad smile at them. "Sorry, but we couldn't stop him. He'd smelled that cake the second we'd come in." Rodney sparkled at him. "Hey, I'm sorry that my olfactory sense is better than yours. And you should try this, he is delicious." He mumbled, between two bites. "No thanks Rodney. I already had my sweets this morning." John answered with a blink at Caitlin, ignoring the fiercly glance she threw at him.

Before she could reply, Carson and Ronon joined them. "Good morning! Where is my birthday-girl? Come here, my dear and let me hug you." Beckett called out. Caitlin smiled, stood up and Beckett gave her a big hug. "Thanks Carson, that's nice of you. Come on, sit down guys and help yourself. There is enough for every one."

Beckett placed himself next to Mary. "Not when Rodney is around, believe me. Aren't you on a diet, Rodney?" He grinned at McKay. Rodney just threw a sharp glance at him, not willing to interrupt his meal for a second. Caitlin turned to Ronon. "What's with you, big man? Chocolate cake or sandwich?" Ronon grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, swaying her round. "I take both but first…Happy birthday to you, Linnie." Caitlin curled her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. "Oh thanks, you crazy satedan. I love you too. And stop swaying me like a rag doll, I feel dizzy already." She laughed heartly and Ronon set her down again.

"Hey, watch out what you're doing, Chewy. Don't break her, she is mine." John muttered and cast an amused glance at his friend while he placed himself on a chair and tugged at Caitlin, bringing her down to his lap, wrapping one arm around her waist. Surprised, she shot a short glance at him. Since O'Briens attack he'd changed his attitude regarding hugging her in public, but this was way beyond his usual behaviour. Anyway, she had absolutly nothing against it.

Caitlin sat down, curled one arm around his neck and leant against him, still laughing, her eyes dancing. "Don't worry. He is a sensitive guy, he knows what he's doing." John flicked a short gaze in Ronons direction and laughed. "I can see that." The others had to laugh too because Ronon had planted himself next to Mary and at that precise moment he snatched a big sandwich from under McKays nose, with a low growl.

"Hey, that was mine, caveman. You think, you can get away with everything because of your height or what?" Rodney scowled at him. Ronon grinned broadly at him. "You want it back, then come and get it." But McKay just threw an annoyed glance at the satedan and grabbed another piece of the chocolate cake instead. "You're lucky that I'm a peaceful person, you know that?" He snarled and dedicated his attention on his plate, ignoring vehemently the loud laughter of his friends. John hadn't noticed their intermezzo, his eyes were riveted on Caitlin and a tender smile flashed over his face by watching her.

She was literally beaming and glowing out of sheer joy and happiness, so in love with life and a sense of pleasure rushed through him, let his heart stumble. It was such a great feeling to know that this wonderful woman was his and he tightened his arms around her, his hand stroke over hers. Caitlin caught his hand, clasped her fingers within his and glanced at him.

Their gaze locked, and for one brief moment the chatting and laughter, their friends, the entire mess hall seemed to disappear. For one brief moment, they alone were all that existed, and both had the odd sensation of flying, of weightlessness, of stomach-flipping freefall. It was almost magical, and trance-like, their heads came closer until their lips were just a mere away.

"Do you heard me, John?" Teyla nudgded her softly, bringing them back to reality. The laughter blared in their ears, the noise in the mess hall seeming too loud and both startle up, with a strange feel of dizziness. Caitlin couldn't help it, she started to chuckle by the thought that he'd almost kissed her in public and her eyes sparkle at him. John flicked an amused smile at her before he turned over to Teyla. "Hear what?" He asked as he ruffled his hair, still wondering what had got into him.

Teyla shook slightly her head and smirked. "God, where were you two, on the moon or what? I'd ask if it were possible that you fly me to the mainland? Because I promised Holland to come over for help. Mary and Jenny also volunteered and join me." John shrugged his shoulders. "Sure why not? I have to fly anyway, to deliver some supplies from the kitchen. Come in the jumper bay in let's say about an hour. Is that okay?" Teyla nodded. "That's perfect, we'll have time enough then to prepare everything."

Caitlin leant over to Teyla."I've heard the summer feast last year was absolutly great and I'm so looking forward to this evening, you know that?" Teyla gave her an ambiguous smile. "Oh, believe me, it will be a wonderful evening, you'll see." John shot a warning glance at her. Caitlin noticed it and her eyebrow shot up. But before she could say anything, Elizabeth and Caldwell walk over to join them. Dr. Zelenka, Major Lorne, Chuck and a few others also came over between to congratulate Caitlin to her birthday. It was a cheery round and the next hour were filled with fun and laughter.

It was a warm, clear night and the summer feast was in full swing, music and laughter rang through the air. It seemed, everybody had a good time this evening. At the edge of the village square, John stood silently among his friends and let his gaze sweep over the crowd, searching for Caitlin. When he'd discovered her amidst a group of women, he leant relaxed back against the tree behind him, tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans and watched her. His eyes fastened over her, capturing every detail of her delicate shape and every move, she made.

She looked delicious in that cream-white summerdress, she wore tonight. Her long hair was pinned up, revealing her tempting neck and the dark-red scarf fell legerly over her bare shoulders. He didn't know what they were talking about, but it had to do something with dancing because Caitlin and the others start to sway their hips as in a kind of belly dance. John angled his head and a slow smile appeared on his face. Hell, she was really good in that, her hips sway seductivly from one side to the other, in a perfect circle. The others join her and the whole group were dancing, some very well, others not so well. At least they had great fun, some women start to giggle and chuckle until the whole show ended with splitting laughter.

"Hey John, where are you with your thoughts? In dream-land or what?" Ronon jostled him, holding a mug of beer out at him and followed his gaze. "Oh, how could I ever ask?" A broad grin spread over his face. John grabbed the mug and smirked at him. "It seems that the women have a great time. I drink to that. Cheers, mate." He clicked his mug against Ronons and both took a good long sip. "And, ready for the big question or do you need another beer?" Ronon mentioned casually, and his grin widened.

John chuckled, drank up and pushed the mug into Ronons hand. "No thanks, I think I'm ready to go for it. Wish me luck." He gave his friend a loopsided grin and pushed off the tree trunk. "I will, but don't worry. I'm absolutly sure it'll be OK." Ronon laughed and with a heartly clap on the back he pushed his friend forward.

Carson watched John disapppearing in the crowd and turned to Ronon. "Where is he going?" Ronon shrugged his shoulders and stared vacantly at Beckett. "Don't know, he said he'd an important job to do." Carsons eyebrow shot up as he watched the satedan intently. "What important job?" His eyes follow Sheppard throw the crowd and at once his eyes lightened up. "Is it what I'm thinking it is?" He asked and an amused smile played around his lips.

"Not telling!" Ronon replied, but he didn't have to say more, the expression on his face spoke volumes. Beckett grinned from ear to ear. "You don't have to say anything. I'd the whole evening some kind of notion, when I watched him. He seemed a bit nervous and distracted." McKay broke in on the conversation. "What are you talking about? Did I miss something? Come on guys, don't let me look stupid." His head flipped from one to the other.

Carson looked at Rodney, matching him glare for glare and let a few moments of silence passing by before he answered him. "We were just talking that we'll might have another feast in the next future." He started to chuckle and pointed into Sheppards direction. Rodney followed Becketts finger and saw John and Caitlin leaving the village square. "He wants to be alone with her, so what! What has that got to do with another feast,he? I don't get it." He shook his head, frowning at his friends until suddenly he got the point and gaped at them, with wide open eyes. "You don't mean, ….no….oh my…you mean…really?… I never thought he would. Oh my God, I have to see this with my own eyes." He said, excitedly and stormed forward.

Ronon shot a sharp glance at Beckett. "Great job of yours, now everybody will hang in the bushes. You know Rodney can't keep a secret, not for a second. I give it exactly five minutes and the entire party knew what's going on." He grumbled, but the corner of his mouth twitch suspisiously by that image. "Maybe we should keep an eye on Rodney, don't you think?" Carson grinned at him. "You know what, Carson? You're damn right. What are we waiting for? Come on, let's go." Ronon grinned back and gave Beckett a slap on his back before they set out to follow McKay.

John hadn't the least inkling of what was going on back there when he cut his way through the crowd, heading for the group of women. Mary watched him walking towards them and nudged Caitlin softly. "Hey, look who is coming." Caitlin turned her head and a bright smile appeared on her face when she saw him. "You're really a lucky girl Linnie, you know that? God, this man looks gorgeous tonight." Mary lionized, with a big smile on her face while she allowed herself to seize him up, from head to toe and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Mary, you're impossible." Caitlin laughed about Marys funny face. "But you're absolutly right, girl and I'm very glad he's mine." She replied and beamed a bright smile at her friend before she went to meet him. While she crossed the short distance between them, she regarded him intently, nearly devouring him with her eyes. Her gaze krept with infinite slowness over his body and an arch smile played around her mouth.

Damned, he looked incredibly sexy tonight. He wore a pair of jeans and a dark blue button-down shirt this evening instead of his military clothes. As usual, the top few buttons were undone, revealing a part of his broad, tanned chest. Just the sight of it let her fingers itch to stroke over his bare skin and tangle through his chest hair. Her body tingled and vibrated while her eyes were eating him up and she felt the urgent wish to kiss him, to see his gaze grow hot and feel the heat of his skin. 'Good girl, you're completely under his spell and you love it.'

Caitlin shook slightly her head and had to smirk about herself as she reached him. "Hello, you handsome man, you wanna enhance our female round? You're very welcome." She smiled brightly at him and moved closer as one hand of her already crawled up his shirt to stroke shortly over his bare skin. She'd to do this at least for once, it was too tempting.

Her gesture elicted a smirk of him, his eyes sparkling amused at her. "Handsome man sounds good. And no, I was looking for you, beauty." John bent his head down. "A penny for your thoughts, honey." His voice was low, his lips against her ear. Caitlin shivered. "That I'd love to kiss you if we were alone right now." She whispered back and brushed a slight kiss against his neck. His skin tingled under her touch. "That can be arranged. I wanted to pick you up for a walk anyway." He smiled ambigiuously at her, slid his hand over her wrist to capture her hand and tugged at her until she came with him.

Whilst they dig their way through the crowd, Caitlin shot a curious glance at him, pondering about what was going on here. Something was definitly different this evening. When they'd left the city, she'd noticed a curtain tension on him. Also, that he'd watched her very often this evening - in a very special way. And the girls had act a bit weird as well the whole evening, all that whispering that stopped in a sudden, the moment she'd came closer. Maybe another birthday-surprise, who knows? 'Just wait and see!' Caitlin thougt by herself as she followed him.

When they'd left all people behind, John laid one arm around her shoulder and directed her to a small path. A slow smile appeared on her face. "Now I know where you're leading me to. This is the path to the little lake you'd showed me when I was here for the first time." She glanced at him from aside and tucked her fingers into his back pocket as they walked side-by-side along the path.

"That's right, sweetheart." He answered with a wink. Caitlin looked up to him and raised one eyebrow. "What are you up to, John Sheppard?" She asked suspiously. At that moment they passed the chokepoint of the path. John just pulled her to him and kissed her, very gentle and tender. "I just wallow in memories, honey. You know, when we passed this place the first time and you stumbled? I would have loved nothing better than to kiss you in that moment." He whispered softly. Her skin tingled where his lips brushed her neck.

"Yes, I remember that moment very well, and you know what? I wouldn't have put up no resistance back then." She answered and a tender smile flashed over her face, her eyes gleaming at him in the slight darkness. "Damned, if I only had known!" He chuckled as they continue their walk. "By the way, I watched you and the other girls. What were you talking about? Hell, I didn't know you can dance like that. It looked …hot."

She smirked at him. "Oh, we were just talking about the various dances of other cultures and I told them about the belly dance. I'd learned it when I'd lived in Istanbul for a few month. I haven't done it for a long while, I should do it more often again. It's a perfect exercise to keep the body flexible and smooth."

They left the path and walked slowly over the meadow towards the lake. "Oh yes, I could see that." He grinned at her. "How about a private performance, just for me with a lot less clothes?" His grin widened. "Every time, just say it and I'll dance only for you, honey. Tell me, is this a new fantasy of yours?" She laughed. John looked at her. God, he loved the sound of her laughter, the way her smile seemed to include the entire universe and he loved the way her wonderful eyes seemed to dance with her amusement.

"You can bet on it. I would love to watch you dancing like that. And I love to see you laughing and smiling just like now. I love you, Linnie." He kissed her softly before he turned her towards the lake, sliding his arms around her waist from behind. "Look around, it's beautiful here, isn't it? You know Linnie, this place is very special to me." Caitlin looked up to him. In the soft moonlight his eyes look dreamy and very warm. "Not only for you, John. For me too." She replied and leaned into him. Her gaze slid over the almost unreal scenery. The sky was clear, the stars sparkle and the water glittered like gems in the moonlight – it was a perfect night.

John gathered her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "I can remember every deatil of this afternoon, honey. You'd looked so beautiful and tempting that day, I'd no other choice than to kiss you." She felt his lips on her neck, his body heat and the strength in his muscles as he tightened his arms around her. Caitlin shuddered with pleasure as soft tremors ran through her body.

"I remember it too. Your kiss was so mind blowing, I was irrecoverably lost in you. And I remember that you'd made me a hickey that day or, like Mary and Jenny had said, you'd marked me as proberty of John Sheppard." She laughed faintly while she snuggled closer into his arms.

"They said that? Well, they were right. You're mine." He laughed too and stroke possessivly over her body. "And I'm glad I have you, sweetheart. I'm more than happy that I'd the guts back then to strike up a relationsship with you, and that you was willing to give it a try. I've never regret my decision and I won't miss a second of it. I love you so much Linnie. You're everything to me, you know that?" He tightened his arms and squeezed her gently.

"You're the best what ever happened to me in my life. I just feel ..good… I have some kind of balance when I'm with you. My mind can slow down and enjoy the world around me. Even when you make me crazy, I can still feel this…peace inside me. You own my heart and my soul, Linnie and I love you more than my life." He whispered against her neck and his deep voice caressed her skin. It seemed to sink through her skin and wind itself around her heart.

Caitlin felt thousands of butterflies fluttering in her stomach by every word he said. She turned in his arms and lifted one hand to stroke softly over his face when her gaze locked with his and the breath caught in her throat. She was drowning, losing herself in his wonderful hazel green eyes - so completely, her heart lurched and she wasn't able to say a word. John caught her hand and held her tight. His other hand slid into his pocket and when he pulled her out again, she saw something shimmering between his fingers. At once, her heart beated faster and her pulse raised up.

"What I want to say is …You're everything I'd ever dreamed of, Linnie. You're the woman who let me feel whole and complete. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You belong to me and I thought it's about time to make that official for everyone. So…my question is..." He stopped to clear his throat. "Do you want to marry me, Caitlin?" John asked, with a breathy voice, and placed a ring on Caitlins finger. It was a small, fine ring with a blood red jewel in it – the perfect counterpart to the chain around her neck. Her heart thumped so wild she was afraid it could burst and a soft colour rose over her face.

Caitlin looked up to him, her eyes sparkle and shone brighter as the stars on the sky and a wonderful, sweet smile flashed over her face. Her voice was the barest gasp."Yes!" Her hands crawl up to curl the nape of his neck and her lips brush softly over his. "Yes, I would love to marry you, John Sheppard."

John felt the bottom fall out of his stomach, as if he'd stepped off the edge of a cliff and pulled her closer, captured her lips with his and kissed her. Caitlins mouth was soft and warm and tasted sweet. The world seemed to tilt on its side, off balance and askew. His tongue tangled with hers in a slow, sensual dance and Caitlin closed her eyes and savored his taste. He moved, a subtle shift that brought her more completely against him, aligning their bodies as he deepened the kiss, enfolding her into his arms. They simply melted together.

The summer breeze carried faint voices and laughter like strains of music fluttering around them. John heard the sounds drifting around them, teasing his ears and lifted his head. "What's that? You hear that too?" Caitlin pulled back and listened, but there was nothing except the usual noises of the night. "No, I can't hear cares anyway. I'm so happy I could cry." She glanced at him with bleary eyes. "Caitlin Sheppard sounds really good to me." A bright smile flitted over her face.

She held up her hand, regarding the ring and shot an amused glance at him. "Sold out, he? He is just wonderful. Oh, I love you John. Kiss me again." Caitlin framed his face with both hands and her lips brushed his, a slow sweep, back and forth, a touch only. "Hey, he was sold out, by me." He smirked, drew her closer and kissed her again.

"Did she say yes?" Rodney called out from between the bushes. "I don't know, you tell me, you got the better view." Mary answered from the other side. "I can't see anything. They're kissing, I guess that means yes. Ouch, stop slaping me, Ronon." McKay muttered. John pulled back and bent resignately his head, shaking him."I don't believe this. I'm asking myself how many are hiding there." He whispered.

"I bet the whole bunch." Caitlin whispered back, leant her head against his chest and started to giggle. He turned his head and scowled towards the bushes. "She said yes! Satiesfied now?" He shouted back and at once, the bushes came alive and the meadow was filled with people, laughing and cheering. "Guys, we're going to have one heck of an enormous wedding." Caitlin heard Rodney McKays shout and laughed heartly.

"Damned, I'd better pack you in a jumper instead. Enormous wedding, he? Maybe something like Vegas excists here in this galaxy, so we could marry there nice and quietly." John said cheerful and glanced at Caitlin. "I don't think that would work, John." She smiled and glanced at the circle of faces surrounding them.

A collective moan went through the lines in protest. "Oh no, don't you dare, John Sheppard. We want a real big feast. It's the first wedding in Atlantis and as the leader of the city I can demand that." Elizabeth smiled cheeky at him. "You were hiding there in the bushes too? I can't believe it. Shame on you, Elizabeth Weir." He chuckled, visibly amused.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist, after almost everyone left the party, I'd to know what's going on. And I really love what I'd seen." Her smile widened and her eyes sparkle joyfully around. "I would say we have a lot to celebrate this evening." They simply took John and Caitlin in their midst and returned to the main place. The party went on, and music and laughter resounded through the night until far after midnight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Girls just wanna have fun**

_Just a few words before you start reading. _

_It isn't the wedding part, not yet. Sorry guys, RL was a bit cruel last time, but I'm working on it. So please stay patient, my friends._

_About this one, I thought after John and Linnie had such a hard time in my last chapter, they deserve a real good and happy time in this one. So this is a chapter full of fun, easy living and a lot of love of course. I hope you enjoy it and that you'll have fun reading it._

*****************************

"Incoming wormhole, it's earth, Dr. Summers IDC." Chuck called out from behind his control panel and looked up to cast a glance at Dr. Weir, standing above him on the galery. "Well, than lower the shield, Chuck. What are you waiting for?" Elizabeth answered, already on her way down to the gate room. Since the incident with the ancients and replicators they were able to dial directly earth – much more comfortable to travel than with the Daedalus and a lot more time-saving too. She took easily the last stairs and looked expectantly at the gate. First she saw a bag flying through the gate, followed by several others. After that, three women enter Atlantis and the first one let out a loud whoop of joy.

"Oh, it feels so good to be home again." Caitlin anounced and stepped forward, a bright smile appeared on her face. "Hello Elizabeth, hi Chuck. We're back!" Mary and Jenny follow her, smiling over their entire faces as well. "Hi guys. Good to see you all again." Mary called and dropped her bags. "God, this bags are so heavy. I think I got a bit carried away, when I was shopping. But I couldn't resist."

Jenny nudged her from aside while she grinned broadly at Elizabeth. "You can say that loud. You'd emptied almost every shop we entered, girl. Hi Elizabeth, you should have seen our shopping victim here. It was really cruel how she dragged us from shop to shop. This woman had shown no mercy. Linnie and I were so plum tuckered out, you can't imagine it." Mary scowled at her friend. "Hey, my list was very long. I'd a lot of orders from various people here. And you keep quiet, honey. You weren't a wit better than me."

Elizabeth laughed about their friendly squabble and stepped closer to welcome them. "Welcome back, girls. Seems you all had a good time on earth. But we hadn't expect you until tomorrow. So what happened?" She asked, curiously. Caitlin grinned at her. "You don't believe it, but we got homesick. Funny, isn't it? After ten days we're more than happy to be back here."

A big grin spread over Marys face. "You mean you got homesick." She emphasized. "You should have seen her, Elizabeth. The last days she was singing the blues and I know the reason very well. He has dark hair and a cheeky smile and…ouch! Stop punching me." She laughed and jumped aside to avoid the next punch.

Elizabeth shook her head, laughing. "Well it was real quiet in the infirmary without you, I can assure you that. I'd the feeling, Carson was singing the blues as well. Anyhow, it's good to have you back. I suggests, you stow your luggage away and we meet in the mess hall for a long chat. I want to hear all the news, you brought along. Oh and Linnie, I'm afraid you can continue singing the blues. John isn't here, he and his team are off world and we don't expect them until tomorrow." She said, twinkling at Caitlin.

"Yes, make fun of me. I can bear it, don't worry. After ten days with this two crazy nuts I can bear everything, believe me." Caitlin laughed and grabbed her bags. "Oh that's nice of you, Sgt. Anderson, thanks." She smirked at the young soldier who offered his help without being asked. After the intermezzo in the gym he was really nice and polite, it seemed he'd learned his lesson. When they met, they mostly came along, unless he made one of his stupid, chauvinistic remarks again.

"Your welcome, Dr. Summer. Let me tell you that I'm really happy to see you." Caitlin looked suspiously at him, wondering what that means. "Oh, is that so? Why that?" Her eyebrow shot up when Anderson smiled broadly at her. "Because the mood of Colonel Sheppard wasn't the best and he gave us a really hard time the last ten days. So I'll be not the only one who is glad that you're back." He remarked while he grabbed her luggage.

"Yes, he was a bit grumpy, wasn't he?" Elizabeth confirmed, with a cheeky smile. "Good to know." Caitlin chuckled and the others join her. Two other soldiers stepped closer, helping Mary and Jenny with their luggage and the whole caravane left laughing and chatting the gate room.

Loud laughter sounded from the table in the corner of the mess hall. "It seems, you really had a lot of fun on earth. And this chocolate-cookies are delicious. God I almost forgot how good they are. Thanks that you'd thought about it." Elizabeth leant forward, snatched another cookie out of the box and a soft, pleasant sigh escaped her when she ate it with relish. She sipped on her coffee mug and glanced at Caitlin. "So tell me, you got everything for the wedding in three weeks? You must show me the dress, I'm so curious."

Caitlin leant back and a dreamy smile flashed over her face. "I parked it in Marys appartment so he can't see it. Of course I'll show you later, if you want. It's absolutly wonderful and you know what? You can't buy it in a shop." She sparkled at Elizabeth, who threw an astonished look at her. "Why not? Where did you get it?" Caitlin opened her mouth for an answer, but Mary intervened. "Because we were in every wedding shop we could find and she couldn't make up her mind. It was pure torture, I can tell you." Jenny nodded in agreement and cast an amused glance at Caitlin. "Oh yes, torture is the right word. To flashy, to simple, to white, to dark, to long, to short….Oh my, we were really desperate." She heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes.

Caitlin frowned at her friends. "This isn't something you buy every day and I had a certain image in my head. If it were up to you two, I would wear a dress with frills and flowers and that sort of stuff. Geez, I'd looked like Barbie. Uuah." She still shuddered by that thought. "No, not for me. But I've to admit, meanwhile I was a bit desperate too. When we visited my parents, my mother listened to my complains, grabbed my hand and dragged me up to the attic. There she'd kept her own wedding dress all the years, safe and dry. I didn't even know she still have it. It is absolutly gorgeous you'll see."

Her eyes started to gleam and shine. "It's a wonderful wedding gown, made of cream-white silk and fine lace, with a long and wide skirt. You'll like it, I'm sure." Mary chuckled. "Yes, it's really wonderful, with a low neck-line, and I'm looking forward when we'll tie her up. She'd bought one of those lace-up back corsets because of the tight top. That will be fun." A broad grin spread over her face.

Caitlin gave her a soft slap on her arm. "Hey, it looks good and I'll survive that day if you won't tie me too tight. Well, I can't eat much that day, that's for sure." She laughed heartly. Jenny smirked and cast a bold glance at her friend. "Oh, I know someone who loves to untie you on that day. He will have a lot of work, because he has to unbutton all the tiny little knobs on your back first before he comes to the goodies and there are a lot of knobs." Her laughter was contagious and the whole table burst with laughter.

"At least we can be happy that you two haven't married when we were back on earth the few weeks. We would have missed a hell of a party, folks. And it's a great idea to celebrate on the next friendship-day. I like that. You'll have a lot guests, including General O'Neill and Colonel Carter." Elizabeth mentioned. Caitlin bent forward, propped her ellbows on the table and leant her chin onto her hands. "Yes, we'd already thought of going married on earth, after the ancients had kicked us out here and it looked like we'd to spent the rest of our life on earth. But somehow we never managed it to fix a date. Maybe this was some kind of destiny." She answered thoughtful, reminding the few weeks on earth.

It was a weird time and somehow they all had real trouble to fit into "the normal life" again. It seemed as if it wasn't really their home anymore. After John and his team had risk their lifes to defeat the replicators who'd conquered Atlantis, everybody was more than happy when they all could return back into the Pegasus Galaxy, despite all the danger and enemies which excisted here.

"We're a whole year together on our wedding day. God, time flies! Despite the bad things that had happen, it was really the best year of my life, you know? I won't miss a second of it." Caitlin mused and heaved a sigh. Especially the heavy parts of that year had welded them together, had deepened their love and solidifeid their relationship.

A tender smile rushed over her face by thinking of him and another sigh left her mouth, a deep-drawn this time because she'd to wait another day until she'll see him again. She really had enjoyed the last ten days, but she couldn't deny that she'd already missed him from the moment she'd stepped through the gate.

Not to mention the subliminal fear she'd all the time that he could get wounded or worse, when she was billions of miles away from him. It was really, really good to be back. 'God Linnie, if someone had told you the day you'd arrived here that you were so crazy in love and addicted to him, you would have laughed very loud.' She thought and her eyes became a warm and dreamy glance.

"Hallo, anybody home there? And I don't need to ask where you were with your thoughts, honey. Oh, I want to meet my Mr. Right too." Mary nudged her and shook her head, with an indulging smile on her face. Caitlin shrugged and looked at her friend. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I wasn't listening."

Mary and the others started to laugh. "Oh, we'd noticed that, honey. I just said we all envy you, you lucky girl. But we're happy for you two. Come on, let's go and show Elizabeth your gorgeous dress." She stood up, the others follow and Elizabeth didn't forget to grab the cookie-box from the table before they all leave the mess hall, heading for Marys quarter.

*****************************************

"Damned, I got muddy all over on that crappy planet. I'll just jump under the shower and then hit the sack. I'm totally exhausted from all that sloshing through the mud, for nothing." John muttered discontentedly and his gaze went down his body. His black uniform and his boots were crusted with mud all over.

He heaved a deep sigh, shoved both hands through his hair and grimaced. Yuck! Even his hair was muddy. Ronon laughed heartly about his face, although he didn't look a wit better. "Yeah, we look great, aren't we? Good that we decided to come back earlier. I really prefer to sleep in my bed instead of spending the whole night together with the others in the jumper."

John grinned at him while he stowed his guns into the locker, slipped out of his security vest and tossed it on the table. "You are darn right, buddy. A whole night together with Rodney, three marines and two crazy scientists? No thanks, I can do without that." He stretched his back, wiped his hand over his also muddy face just to rub his hands over his shirt afterwards to clean them at least a bit. Cursing, he stamped his feet on the ground to get rid of the mud on his boots. Damned, he'd nothing against getting dirty, but this was too much.

"Just don't forget to pull off your boots before you enter your quarter. Linnie will bite your head off when she comes back tomorrow and you'd spread the mud all over the floor." Ronon mentioned with a broad grin on his face as they walked down the floor. John flicked an amused gaze at him. "You don't think I would dare to enter our appartment with this dirt on me? No, I'll take a side-step to my old quarter for a shower and fresh clothes before I go home."

Ronons grin broadened. "Hey, sometimes it's real handy that you still have your old room, right? Although it looks like a limbo in the meantime." They stepped into the chamber and John gave his friend a cheeky smile while he chose the right level. "Yes, it's handy and I'll think I'll keep that room. Who knows what it's good for? And it's not a limbo anymore. I was bored last week, so I'd made a clean sweep. Okay, here we're. Come on, let's go."

They left the transporter and Ronon glanced at his friend from aside, chuckling. "What? You'd voluntarially cleared your room? God you'd been really desperated then. Good, that she'll be back tomorrow. At least your soldiers will be very glad about it. You'd really given them a hard time the last ten days." John frowned slightly at him. "Hey, some of them really needed that as you could see."

But then a broad smile flashed over his face. "But you're right. It's really good that she'll be back tomorrow. Damned, I really missed her." Rubbing with one hand over his neck, his face screwed up. "But I won't miss that crappy mud, that's for sure. I bet I'll also find this dirt in my boxers. Crap! Time for a shower. See you tomorrow, Chewy." He said and gave Ronon a short punch before they went separate ways.

Freshly showered and with clean clothes, John reached their appartment. The moment, he entered the room he knew something was different. He took a deep breath, virtually inhealing the air and a slow smile curled his lips by smelling a slight touch of her parfume he loved so much. Could it be true or was it just a desperate figment of his mind? His hand touched the light switch to his right and a small, dim light besides the couch went on. His gaze slid over the sitting area and his smile widened by the sight of all the luggage, standing there.

"Well, what a nice surprise at tall hours. I would say this compensates the whole crappy day in any event." He whispered to himself as he approached the bed, staring down at Caitlin. The pale moonlight, spilling through the window, bathed her in a soft light and let her look like a sweet, little fairy. She was beautiful, laying there in the middle of the bed, sprawled out, one arm flung wide, her wonderful long hair spilling across the pillow like a silken waterfall.

A tender smile curled around his lips as he watched her, drinking her in. Her sinful lips were slightly parted, just kissable and the silhouette of her tempting body, looming through the thin blanket, was heartstopping. It was really true - his little minx was back. John slipped out of his clothes, sneaked under the bed cover and stretched out beside her. He slid his hand possessively over her soft warm skin and brushed featherlight kisses on her face.

"John?" Her voice was drowsy. Sexy. It poured into his body with the force of a bolt of lightning, heating his blood and bringing every nerve ending alive. "Hi sweetie, welcome home, my little minx," he whispered and drew her closer, wrapping his body around hers as he slipped his arm around her waist, his lips brush softly over hers. Caitlin opened slowly her eyes and a sweet smile appeared on her face. "Hi John. Mhm, I love the way you welcome me." She whispered back and kissed him softly. Her fingers tangle through his thick, damp hair and ran in a soft caress over his skin.

"So I'm not the only one who returned earlier? Nice, I like it." She mumbled and kissed him again. "Guess what? I got homesick because I missed you." Turning her face into his shoulder, she snuggled against him and took a deep breath, inhealing his irrisistible scent. "Oh yes, it felt really good to be home again. Mhmm, you smell so good and you taste even better." Caitlin purred and spread soft kisses on his shoulder up his throat, already throbbing for him, her body thightening with instant response just of the feel of his strong muscled body. Her breath whispered over his skin, hot and erotic, and his heart pounded with need, his body trembled with it.

"I'm glad you got homesick, sweetie. It feels really good to have you back." John mumbled back, holding her possessively, his arms locking her to him. Her teeth and mouth were driving him slowly crazy. She nibbled and licked and sucked and his body responded to the stimulation with a slow burn that became fast hotter with each scorching touch of her. "You don't know how much I'd missed you. I hope you'd missed me too." Caitlin whispered, her lips trailing his skin, her hands sliding teasingly up and down his body, searching and finding his integrued spots.

She rubbed her already moistened body invitingly against him and a rush of heat took him, let his blood roar and pound hotly through his veins, straight to his groin. John moaned with pleasure. After ten lonely nights, the feel of her hot damp body, pushing so eagerly against him, aroused him mercilessly and the hungry ache intensified to an agonizing fullness. "Hell, Linnie. You can bet that I missed you." He hissed while his body jerked, hardened, shuddered with need, already burning for her.

With a deep growl, he took possession of her, blanketing her with his hard male body as he captured her lips and savaged her mouth with his. Their tongues twined and danced, hot licks, desperate frenzied kisses, devouring one another, feeding on each other's passion. He kissed her as if he could never get enough of the taste of her. With a smooth motion, he threw the cover from the bed onto the floor, his mouth never leaving hers, caging her with his body. She felt his heavy erection, hard and thick, pressed tight against her and a deep moan escaped.

"Oh, this feels real good. I want you, John. Ten days are a long time. I'm very hungry, you know that?" Caitlin whispered seductivly as her mouth slid along his jaw line, nibbling and biting. She made a sound in her throat like a cat purring over her prey, curled one leg around his and moved her hips in a slow erotic circle, making her grind against his thigh, leaving a sensual trail of dampness on his skin with every move of her.

John glared down at her and a sly smile rushed over his face. "Damned sweetheart, you're like a cat in heat. I love it." He groaned and a tremor went through her by the aching hunger that roughened his voice and the intensity burning in the depths of his eyes. "I told you I'm very hungry. I'm starving for you, John." Her voice was pitched low, sounded sultry and tempting and a slow seductive smile played around her mouth, her hungry eyes devouring him already. She submerged between his arms and began a leisurely slide down him, pressing little kisses over his chest and belly.

John felt her lips brushing softly over his skin, her teeth taking little nips and bites, her tongue easing each gentle sting. He reacted visibly, a shiver of excitement went through his body, his heart jumped and began to race. Blood surged hotly in his veins. A deep groan left his throat when she continued to move lower still, sliding her soft wet mound deliberately over his leg.

When she licked slowly and with relish over the stiff ridge of his erection, his entire body jerked. "Damned Linnie, you kill me, you little minx." He gasped, certain he was going to lose his mind before she was through. Caitlin laughed softly and her tongue made another wicked curl over the silken length of his hard shaft as her hand slid between his legs, cupping his thight sac. His cock jumped in reaction and fire burned through his groin, so hot he wanted to scream with the pleasure-pain of it. Another deep groan escaped and he rolled on his back to give her better access.

Caitlin shifted position, kneeling beside him and glanced at him with her mysterious eyes, eyes that had gone dark and sexy. Her breath came faster and her breasts lifted enticingly with each drag of air she took in. "Much better. Just relax and enjoy, honey." She whispered softly and bent her head, her hot mouth taking half of his erection deep into her mouth. A bolt of lightning shot through him, straight to his groin and set his whole body on fire, he was burning up inside. "Son of a bitch, Linnie." The words broke from him, a curse – a prayer. His voice was harsh, broken.

Caitlin lifted her head and smiled at him, a slow wicked smile before she continued her sweet torture, her tongue gliding over him, curling under the broad head to stroke fire along his most sensitive spot as she swallowed even more of him. "Oh hell, this is good." He groaned in sudden pleasure, his hands coming up to tangle in her hair. Her mouth was pure hot silk, tight and moist and gliding over him with wicked intent.

He angled his head to get a better view of her lips sliding up and down him. Her mouth was wet as it slid over his shaft, leaving behind a gleaming trail of moisture. She was so beautiful, so sexy rising above him, her breasts full and rounded and swaying as she moved over him. The sight made his heart pound ferociously and drove every sane thought out of his mind. The curve of her butt enticed him and he let one hand slide down her back to stroke her rounded cheeks. In answer, she arched her back, spread slightly her legs so that his fingers could seek her hot dampness.

When he cleaved through her soft wet folds and pushed his fingers deep inside her hot juicy core, he felt her response immediately. A needy moan escaped her and her hips move rhytmically with every sensual stroke of his fingers, her body burning with incredible need, her inner mucsles contracting, clamping hard his fingers. He felt her trembling, shuddering as she came, her orgasm rocking through her and in reaction to it she took him even deeper, her throat closing around him, squeezing hot living flesh to the exploding point.

A torrent of need rushed through him with a destructive force, let him shudder with pleasure and he felt his body tighten to the point of pain, almost ready to erupt with the heat of her mouth and her tongue doing a wild tangle. His entire body jerked and a strangle moan left his throat as he struggled for control. "Hell Linnie, you have to stop. You're going to make me come too fast and I want to be inside you." He gasped, his fist tightened in her hair, his thought to drag her head away from him, but his body had other ideas and he held her to him as his hips thrust deep.

When her tongue did some kind of swirling dance, hitting the spot that sent him into orbit, he couldn't stop the rough cry torn from his throat or the automatic thrust of his hips to deepen his stroke. He could feel the silken heat of her mouth, tight like a glove and her fingers, stroking softly down his balls, stimulating gently his perineal nerves and another hoarse cry escaped before he could stop it. "Again," he ordered, his voice unrecognizable. "Do that again."

He swore she laughed. Sensations rippled through him and need clawed at his gut and tightened his groin until he was certain he would explode. John took a deep controlling breath and pulled back, wanting - needing - the haven of her body. He dragged her head back and caught her around the waist, lifting her. "Straddle me." He commanded, his voice just a harsh gasp, his green eyes so dark they were almost black.

"Yes, Master." Caitlin whispered softly and a sexy sinful smile curved her lips. Her hot, fierly gaze locked with his, she widened her thighs and settled over him with a slow, seductive wiggle that sent deep shudders of pleasure through his body. She was hot, hotter than he'd ever known her to be, and so tight, he felt every silken muscle as he pushed with torturous slowness into her fiery folds. "Hell, that's it, that's what I need. You're so hot and thight sweetheart, it feels like heaven." He gasped as she started to ride him, her body rose and fell, stroking his as she slid agonizing slow up and down him.

Her smooth motions filled his already full cock with pounding hot blood, let him swell even more with the urgent demand of release. But he refused to come, reveling in her lust and love and passion, he could see by watching her face. "You're really hot today, Linnie. I love to see you like this." John whispered, hoarsly while his palms slid up her flat stomach, traced her ribs and came up under her breasts, cupping the soft offerings in his hands. His thumbs stroke gently over her nipples, erecting her hard peaks even more and he felt her quavering, felt the wash of hot liquid flooding him as the walls of her sheath tightened around him, squeezing him rhytmically.

"Oh God, this feels so good. Don't stop it, John. Oh yes..." Caitlin moaned and shuddered with pleasure, her entire body seemed to pulse and throb and fracture. She glared down at him, her green eyes as dark and needy as his, and a sultry smile appeared on her face. She reached down to capture one hand of him, her fingers clasp tight his wrist, and licked along his thumb, a long slow lick, before she closed her lips over him to suck him hard in, her tongue curling wickedly around him. Her sinful mouth took turns at gliding smoothly up and down and suckling strongly as her tongue took long hot licks, applied pressure or twirl around the pad of his finger.

He watched her doing this and the air hitched in his lungs. She treated his thumb in the same line as she'd done with his cock before and damned, it really felt almost the same. A streak of fire shot through his belly like lightning and centered in his groin, gathering into a wild conflagration. He was burning alive, his cock steel hard, his sac so tight he was afraid he would burst.

"Damn it, Linnie, this is really hot. One isn't enough for you or what, you naughty wicked minx." John growled deeply, withdrew his hand and caught her hips. His fingers bit into her waist and he began to force her body to ride him hard and fast, setting the brutal rhythm with his surging hips. Her muscles convulsed around his almost immediately. Caitlin cried out, her head back, long hair brushing his thighs.

He slammed into her, driving deeper, that edgy need claiming him, taking him over, as she arched back, giving him better access to her most sensitive spot. Her muscles clamped down on him like a vise; liquid heat surrounded him. His entire body felt the building hunger, a painful contraction of every muscle, waiting, anticipating. Caitlin screamed out loud as she climaxed again, so hard this time her body shuddered, her small muscles gripping him like a hot fist, milking him dry, taking everything from him until there was no choice but to lose control and empty himself into her.

She collapsed over him, her head on his shoulder, her hair flowing over him in a wild disarray. Her breath came in the same rasping gasps as his did. He could feel her heart pounding through her soft skin. John brought up his arms to enclose her, to wrap her tightly against him. "God, this was real good. Just perfect," he murmured as his hands stroke tenderly over her back, caressing her soft skin. "Oh yes, it was. Just what I needed." She licked his throat, a small flick of her tongue.

He was enjoying the aftershocks rippling through her body and that little flick only heightened his pleasure. His fingers shoved her hair aside. "You naughty girl, what were you doing with my thumb?" Caitlin raised her head and smiled at him. "I'd the feeling you liked it." A huge grin spread over his face. "I loved it, honey. It was the icing of the cake. I love your beautiful mouth, specially when your soft lips coddle my best part. And I don't mean my thumb." He smirked, stroking with his finger tenderly over the seam of her lips.

She nibbled the pad of his finger and her smile widened, her eyes sparkling. "Does that mean I have the blow job?" John laughed heartly and the sound of his deep laughter, vibrating through her body, sent a pleasant shower down her spine. He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "Oh yes, my little minx, for the rest of your life. I love you, Linnie." He whispered and kissed her again, a long slow kiss that nearly made her heart stop. "I love you John. I'm so glad I'm home again." She let her head drop back on his shoulder and closed her eyes while her fingers brush in a soft caress over his skin.

Happiness swept through him. He held her to him, feeling the rise and fall of her breasts against his chest. His body had slipped from hers, but he lay snug in her warm, soft nest. "Thank God, I don't have to get up early. I intend to have a long good sleep." Caitlin yawned and snuggled closer to him. "What about you?" John shifted her gently until she was on her side with him curled around her. "The same. Since they don't expect us back so early, I'll just take the day off. Means we have a lot of time. "

She huddled deeper into his arms. "Oh that sounds real good, I love it. And I bet you already have a plan how we waist the time, right?" He nuzzled her hair aside so that he could kiss the nape of her neck. Caitlin shivered by his touch. "Sure. After a good sleep we make love, sleep a bit, make love, have a very late breakfast, make love…" He felt her smile against his arm. "Exactly what I thought. You're a sex maniac, you know that?" She interrupted him. John kissed a spot between her shoulder blades. "Hey, this is a perfect plan and what's more I've to make up for ten days, honey. And if I remember right, you were the one who deliberately seduced me tonight."

Her smile widened. "It doesn't take all that much to seduce you, John. You think when I look at you I'm seducing you." He chuckled softly. "That's true." He nibbled on her shoulder, his teeth nipping her skin playfully as his hands wandered over her body. "So tell me why do you returned earlier? Elizabeth had tell me that you won't be back until tomorrow." She asked him and closed her eyes as his hands cupped her breasts, his strong fingers began a slow assault on her sensitive nipples.

"Oh, don't remind me of that mission. It was just a crappy day. I'll tell you in the morning, sweetheart." John kissed teasingly her neck, took little nips and bites along her shoulder while his hands stroke softly over her breasts, brush over her rib cage down her belly, in slow lazy circles. He loved to touch her. Sometimes he felt starved for touch. For her hands on him, for his hands on her. Linnie never stopped him from touching her and that meant everything for him.

"How was your time on earth?" He asked. Caitlin sighed softly and trembled when his hands return to her breasts to caress them, his mouth at the nape of her neck. He was making her hot all over again with his teasing kisses and his fingers, sliding tender over her skin, tugging on her hard peaks, seeking her thighs. His erection was growing against her, hardening into a persistent bulge. She felt a small drop of moisture on her cheek. His hips moved in a slow, languorous rhythm, almost lazy, almost as if he couldn't help trying to burrow into her softness.

"We'd a lot of fun." Caitlin answered. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow." She couldn't stop from pushing back against him, rubbing her bottom over him in a slow slide, resting her head back against him so she could arch her breasts into his hands."For now I just enjoy to lay in you arms again. I'd really missed you John." She slid her body against his in invititation. He closed his eyes briefly, savoring her presence. Her invitation. Her acceptance. "It became worse with every day, so I teased the others as long as they gave in to return a day earlier. I was so disappointed when I heard you weren't here." She said and turned in his arms to look at him.

John laughed softly, his eyes linger tenderly on her face. He loved the way she pouted her sinful lips, so tempting, just kissable. "Well, I'm here, right?" He lowered his head and kissed her, very soft and tender, trailed nibbling kisses along her jawline. His mouth cruised devastatingly slow over her face. His lips were soft, smooth, deliciously and every time they met hers, he took the kiss just a degree deeper, just a whisper warmer while his hands travel slowly over her body for a leisurely exploration. Caitlin just melted away under his tender touches and kisses. Her body went soft and pliant, molding against him.

With a soft moan, she curled her hands around his neck to pull him closer. "Love me again, John." She whispered softly, her body throbbing for his. She could feel the pulsing in her womb, wanting more. There was a longing note in her voice that crawl under his skin and his body was all at once fully erect, stiff and hard and aching. His hand slid between her thighs and hot dampness welcomed him. Caitlin arched against his palm and another needy moan escaped.

John groaned. "You're so ready for me, honey. Do you have any idea what that can do to a man?" It could bring him to his knees. He loved that her body was always so receptive for him, even when he woke her up in the middle of the night. As tired as she might was, the moment he touched her, she came alive for him. "I love you, Linnie." He whispered hoarsly as he moved, blanketing her completely, his hips settling into the cradle of hers.

He slid gently into her, burying himself deep inside her hot wet haven and moved with that exquisite slowness he used to drive her straight up the wall. Caitlin moaned with pleasure. The friction on her already sensitive body was turning her inside out. It didn't matter how many times she went over the edge. John moved with perfect insight, perfect knowledge of what she needed. What she wanted.

"I love the way you love me, John." She whispered and looked at him, straight into his amazing hazel green eyes as her fingers comb lovingly his thick dark hair, stroke softly over his skin. She could feel the flex of his strong muscles under her hands with every move of him. It just felt wonderful. His love surrounded her while he surged deeper, so tender, so gentle this time she could weep. "This is just wonderful. I love you John." She breathed as she moved her hips to join him with ervery stroke of his, their bodies welding together in perfect harmony.

There was this complete wholeness and then, when he was fully aroused, his body was a driving force, each stroke hard and fast and insistent, taking them both soaring out over the border, free-falling through time and space until neither could move again. John held her close, still burried inside her, unwilling to separate their bonding, not wanting to end the closeness between them.

They were completely sated for the moment, exhausted, breathing with effort, yet there was the same sense of absolute peace. "Linnie." He whispered her name, a tribute more than anything else. "I know, I feel the same." She whispered back, snuggling closer. They just lay there for a minute or two, lingering in that wonderful feeling of complete entireness until he eased his body off her, unrelactantly and rolled aside.

"Come here to me." John pulled her into his arms and angled for the blanket to tuck them in. Caitlin yawned and huddled closer against him. "God, I'm sleepy." She murmured, with a drowsy voice. His hand stroke her silken hair. "Go to sleep then, sweetheart." He brushed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I will and I know I'll sleep good. I always do when I lay in your arms, you know." She huddled closer, still and curled her leg around his. Her hand stroke softly over his chest, her fingers tangle in his chest hair. "I just couldn't sleep very well without you. What about you? I bet you'd strolled through the city again half of the night." Caitlin raised her head to look at him. She knew sometimes it was difficult for him to shut his mind off.

John smirked. "Yep, you're right. But not tonight, now I have you back." She ruffled his hair. "Oh, so I'm just a nice pastime for you when you aren't able to sleep?" She frowned slightly at him, but he could hear the laughter in her voice. "No, you're my most popular pastime sweetheart. There is a difference. By the way, I just want to remind you that you'd promised me a private belly dance. " Caitlin laughed just as he knew she would. It felt darn good to hear it again. "I haven't forget it. You'll get your private dance. Just let me surprise you." She mumbled as she nibbled on his lower lip, kissed the corners of his mouth.

"I'm so looking forward to it, honey." John captured her lips and kissed her with every bit of passion and hunger and love he felt for her. "I missed you a lot, Linnie." He murmured against her lips. "I even cleaned up my old quarter." An amused smile rushed over her face. "Oh, was it that worse?" She chuckled. "Someone told me that your soldiers are also happy that I'm back. You must have teased them a lot." His eyebrow shot up. "I just trained them a bit harder, that's all. Who told you that?"

Caitlin smirked at him. "I'll give you a hint. The cheeky man from the gym." A grin spread over his face. "Oh, your special friend Sergeant Anderson. Yes I was a bit rough with him." Caitlin laughed softly. "Well, he isn't that bad, as long as he keep his mouth shut." She noted as she laid her head back on his chest. "I missed that too, talking and laughing with you. I love you John." She whispered and tried to stifle a yawn.

"I love you too, Linnie. Go to sleep, you're tired." He tightened his arms around her and she snuggled deeper in his embrace. "Yes I really am. Will you be able to sleep?" She asked. "Yes, don't worry." His hand stroke softly over her back. "That's good. And if you wake up in the middle of the night…" Her voice was drowsy again. John smiled into the darkness. "I already know exactly how I'll wake you," he promised. He held her close and listened to her breathe until he fell asleep. It was a good deep sleep he had and he didn't woke up once this night.

***************************************

The door bell rang and Caitlin opened the door. "Morning Mary and thanks a lot. You're such a sweetheart, you know that?" She sent a bright smile at her friend while she grabbed the fully loaden tablet Mary held out at her. "Yeah, I know I'm too nice. Bring you your breakfast so you can have your fun. Can't believe I'm doing this." She countered, with a big grin on her face and rolled her eyes.

"If you still can call it breakfast. I mean it's already after twelf. As a good friend I was worried about you, Linnie and thought to myself, call her because you haven't heard anything of her the whole morning and what is it?" Mary threw her hands in the air. "She'd a late night date with Mr. Right and managed it to persuade me to serve them breakfast. What am I? Room service? In that case I demand a big tip, honey." She muttered, good-naturedly while she followed Caitlin into the room. Caitlin set the tray on the table, swirled around and hugged her tightly. "You're a real good friend and I love you for this, honey. Thanks again."

Mary squeezed her back, chuckling softly. "Yes right, I love you too. Okay, I don't wanna spoil your party here. So, just give me my bags you still have in your suit case and I'm out of here again. But…." she made a step back, regarding her friend favorably. "When I look at your face, you already had a lot of fun, right? You look good, honey. Keep it up!" Caitlin laughed softly as she went over to the couch to open one of the suit cases. She pulled out several bags and gave it to her friend. "Thanks Mary. Here, that's the rest of your shopping event."

Mary frowned at the bags. "Thanks hun. Somehow my case was a bit overcrowded. I really got a bit carried away with shopping, did I?" She shook her head and sighed deeply. "But hey, who knows when I get the next chance to such a shopping-marathon, right?" Her eyes sparkle amused at Caitlin. "You're a crazy nut Mary, but a really sweet one."Caitlin smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yep that's me, you can call me nuthead, sweetheart. By the way, where is Mr. Ten-Thousand-Volt?" Mary asked while her gaze swept searchingly through the room. "In the bathroom, shaving." A big grin spread over Caitlins face about the name her friend had used for John and pointed towards the bathroom.

"Oh, the gentleman wants to be smooth and soft for his lady. Very considerately of him." Mary remarked, with a meaning look at her and jumped aside to avoid Caitlins punch. Her eyes glitter joyfully while her gaze slid over her friend, mustering her. "But Linnie, you really should work on your outfit. Wearing your man's clothes isn't sexy at all, you know," she shook her head. "It's a bit oversized, don't you think? And the color, very daring honey." She pointed at the black shirt and the pink-checked boxers, Caitlin was wearing.

"Mary you crack me up," Caitlin giggled. "But I can becalm you. It was just the first thing I get ahold of when you'd rung. I couldn't open the door completely naked, couldn't I?" Mary lifted one hand, rolling her eyes again. "Spare me the details honey, I really don't wanna know. I'm out of here. Have fun, love." At the very moment she turned towards the door, John came out of the bathroom, with nothing but a bath towel wrapped around his hips.

Mary stopped apruptly and a cheeky smile spread over her face. "Speaking of fun! Morning John. Nice outfit, I like it. It surely suits you." She noted while her eyes wander slowly over his well-muscled body. Here and there, a few waterdrops ran over his tanned skin, glittering in his chest hair, and his dampy hair stick out in all directions. "Wow, Linnie. Not only smooth-shaven, also freshly showered, extra for you. I'm really impressed." She sneered.

John shot a glance at her, his eyes sparkling, and a slow smile curved his mouth. "Morning Mary, nice to see you too. I knew I'd missed something the last days. Now I know what it was, it was your big mouth and your cheeky comments," he replied. His smile widened as he went one better. "Oh, and about the shower; I just needed a second one because the first one was really hot. I won't say more because I don't wanna embarrass you, Mary."

Caitlin almost choked on her laughter when Mary looked at him, with a deadpan face. "Go ahead, J.S. and embarrass me," she insisted. "I'm a tough person, I can bear it." John laughed heartly and roamed closer, not at least ashamed about his sparse wardrobe. "I bet you can, Mary. Is there anything that can shoke you?" Mary grinned at him. "Oh yes. If Rodney would ask me for a date," she snorted. "That would really shoke me." That was the point where Caitlin totally cracked up and the others couldn't help it but to join her laughter.

"Oh Mary, you're beyond price, you know that?" John said, still laughing as his gaze slid over the full tablet. "Hey breakfast, great. That's really nice of you." He picked up a sandwich. "God, I'm hungry. So you're in the room service now, Mary?" John teased her again. "I hope you don't expect a tip because I just have no pocket change at the moment." He grinned broadly at her. Mary watched the move of his strong muscles while he ruffled his damp hair and another smile appeared on her face, a saucy one this time. "Don't worry, I got my tip already, a real fat one." She retoured, with a sly glance. "Touche!" John snorted and raised his hand, giving her a thumbs-up affirmation.

"Oh, stop it! You two are impossible. My entire belly hurts from all the laughing." Caitlin shook her head, still chuckling. "Don't you have other things to do, honey?" She grabbed Marys arm and steered her towards the door. "Good bye Mary." Mary twinkled at her. "I see, you wanna get rid of me. I'll go freely, don't worry. Bye John, bye Linnie, see you later." As she was almost out of the door, she suddenly turned back.

"Hey John, thanks a lot. You really saved my day, you know that? Oh, and I like the color of your underwear." She shouted into Johns direction.. Her strong voice sounded through the whole floor and several people turn their heads, smiling at her. "Mary!" Caitlin frowned in feigned indignation, poking her. Mary grinned and bent forward. "Now I know why you got homesick, you lucky girl. Have a good one, Linnie." She whispered in her ear, brushed a kiss on Caitlins cheek and disappeared.

Caitlin shook her head and chuckled while she closed the door. She turned around, hands on hips, and sparkled fierly at him. "John Sheppard, how could you just stand there in front of my friend, as cool as a cucumber, when you wear nothing but a towel around your hips? I don't believe it." She muttered, with an amused smile on her face as she paced over to him.

John gave her a loopsided grin. "Hey she couldn't see anything, sweetheart. Besides that, I didn't even know that we'd company. You're lucky I wear this towel." Caitlin gave him a slap on his arm. "Hey, she saw enough." John laughed at her. "Sweetheart, by all the injuries I had until now, half of the infirmary saw me aren't jealous, are you? Hey that's Mary we're talking about." He peered at her, saw the slight blush on her face and smiled triumphantly. "Yes you are! I love you, Linnie."

He clasped her waist to pull her closer and kissed her softly. Caitlin glanced at him."No I'm not! I'm just possessive because you're mine and I grudge nobody a glimpse on your gorgeous body, not even Mary." Caitlin defended herself. Noting his satisfied smile, she decided to strike back."But if you see it this way," she brushed slight kisses on his chest. "Well, next time Ronon comes over, I think it's alright too when I open the door then with nothing else but a towel around my body, am I right?" She blinked up at him, her face pure and innocent like new fallen snow, but he didn't miss the mocking glance in her eyes, could literally see the little rompish devils, dancing in them and knew that she was challenging him.

A sly smile rushed over his face. "Oh no, you don't dare." She slid closer, her breast brushed his chest, her lips in a seductive pout. "Maybe - maybe not. Who knows? If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't be so sure about it." She whispered rebelliously and a mysterious smile curved around her full lips. John regarded her, suddenly unsecure if she was serious or not.

His eyesbrows drew together. "Oh yes, I'm absolutly sure because that's something totally different, honey." He replied vehementely and his hand slid down her spine to rest on her firm butt, squeezing him gently to confirm his protest. "So you're applying double standards here." Caitlin plucked gently at his chest hair. "Just what I thought. This is so typically male." She answered snippy and plucked harder at his chest hair before she pulled out of his arm.

"Ouch, that hurts. Wait until I get you." John frowned and reached out to catch her. With a soft scream she jumped aside, sticking her tongue out at him. "Tee-hee! Close, but no cigar! The winner gets breakfast." She sneered at him, grabbed fast the full tablet from the table and turned towards the bed. "You little minx." John went after her, giving her a slap on her butt. "Hey, I just realize. That are my boxers you're wearing, and my shirt. But it looks real good on you, you know that? I love it and I love the view." He mentioned, with a big grin on his face and tilted his head, his hot gaze riveted on her protuded butt while Caitlin was kneeling on the bed, bending forward to set up the tray.

It was that certain tone in his voice that called her attention. She glanced at him over her shoulder, just in time to notice the dangerous glittering in his eyes before he started his attack and with a soft scream she flinched to escape his greedy hands. "Oh no, don't you even think about it. No, you can't possibly …" Another scream escaped her when he caught her ankle and laughingly, she crawled forward with the effort to squirm out of his grip. "Hey, we'd make love twice this night, in the early morning, not to mention the shower we'd later. Gimme a break here, will you?" Her eyes sparkle fierly at him as she tried to fend off his up-crawling hands.

"You can't count the shower, sweetheart. I just soaped you in, very thoroughly." He answered softly, with a cocky smile on his face and krept closer. The moment he released her ankle, she bounced of the bed, laughing at him. "Oh that's what you call 're oversexed John Sheppard, you know that?" He jumped on his feet and turned around. A wolfish smile flashed over his face as he stepped forward. "Oh no, just stay where you are." Still laughing, she backed off, holding her hand palm out. John stalked her across the room, slowly step by step, his arms spread wide to cut off her retreat, his eyes gleaming in antiception. Suddenly Caitlin felt the edge of the table, pushing hard in her back. She tried to make a step aside, but he caught her at her waist and held her tight.

"So, I'm oversexed? But you love it, you little devil. I know you do. I just have to take a look in your hungry eyes." Tossing the towel on the floor, he trapped her between the table and him, his body crowded closer to hers, and she felt the press of his arousal, thick and hard and unambigously. "Really? I don't think so, not at the moment." She replied, laying one hand on his chest in defence. But her breathy voice and her longing gaze belied her words. He felt her trembling when he moved closer, still, his hands sliding smoothly over her body. John bent to her neck, his teeth scraping over her skin, tugging at her earlobe before his mouth settled on hers for a long, sinful kiss.

Caitlin leant into the heat of his body, feeling his thick shaft nestled tight against her and instantly, her body came alive, her skin felt to tight, her nipples hard and aching, and a hot wave of liquid fire pooled between her legs. "You're a bad liar sweetie, you know that? I'll proof it to you." He whispered into her ear and his hot breath brushed over her skin, promising her temptation and sin. She wanted both.

John kissed her again, hot and passionate, while his hands brush softly over her breasts, teasing her hard buds through the material of the shirt. He pushed and rubbed his thick hard erection hungry against her and another flood of moist heat surged between her legs. The feel of his hard body and the incredible taste of his hot mouth – all male and sex – sent a ripple of flames darting through her bloodstream, burning her up inside. Caitlin moaned deeply and pushed back, her hips moving in a slow erotic circle as her knees turned to rubber and every nerve ending in her body caught fire.

John felt her hot wet dampness soaking through the texture of the boxers and a knowing smile appeared on his face. "I knew it Linnie. You're so hot you could melt an iceberg." His low wicked voice let her shudder with pleasure. "Let's get rid of these clothes, honey." He pulled off the boxers of her hips, easing it from her legs and cast it away. "You don't wanna take me here, aren't you?" She asked, staring disbelievingly at him.

"Oh yes, honey. Right here on the table." With a smooth motion, he just lifted her onto the table and spread her legs, wedging his body between her thighs while he slipped the shirt over her head, tossing it careless aside. "This will be a very special meal." Before she could protest, he captured her mouth again, his hands shaping her breasts possessively, stroking the hard nipples with his thumbs. "You're crazy, John Sheppard, but I love it." Caitlin gasped, arching into his hands, her body tingling and trembling in antiception. She glanced at him, with the same carnal lust in her eyes as in his. "Yes, I'm crazy. Crazy after you. Come here for a ride, honey." He invited her by catching her around her hips.

Caitlin slid her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, sliding forward until she could feel the head of his shaft pressed tightly against her hot wet sheath, demanding entrance. "You don't have to say that twice," she whispered and settled over him, closing her eyes as she felt him invading her, pushing through soft, tight folds to bury himself deep. "God, this is good." She moaned as she lifted herself to begin a slow sensual ride, head thrown back, utter bliss transparent on her face.

"Hell, yes," he groaned, drinking her in. He'd never get enough of seeing her like that, wrapped up in sex, wrapped around him, that look of ecstacy on her face. "I love you Linnie." His hands dug into her hips as he thrust hard. Waves of pleasure washed over him. "And I love you John." Caitlin opened her eyes, locked her gaze with his and smiled at him. "Even you're a little slow. But I'll forgive you," she whispered teasingly, arms tightening around his neck. "Slow?" He thrust harder, deeper, picking up the rhythm until she was gasping and clutching at him. "I. Don't. Think. So." He gasped out each word.

She laid her head on his shoulder, inhaling the scent of him, feeling surrounded by his body, by his love. Every hard stroke of his body drove him deeper into hers. She could feel every sensitive nerve ending rippling with pleasure. He was thick, driving through her tight folds, stimulating nerves she hadn't known existed so that she gasped for air with each penetration. She moaned, panted his name when his fingers gripped her, lifting her to bring her body down over him as his hips thrust upward and his speed increased.

Caitlin moved, tightening her muscles deliberately, using her body as if she were slow dancing seductively on a pole. The more his breath turned ragged, the more she responded by grinding down over him, and milking him with her tight inner muscles. The orgasm rushed over both of them, taking them by surprise with its intensity. They clung to one another, trying to slow their hearts and recover their ability to breathe. Instead of allowing her legs to fall naturally to the floor, he eased her back onto the table, kissing her over and over.

She lost herself in his passion, her body still sizzling with pleasure, rippling around his with strong aftershocks. "Hell, this was good. I love you Linnie." He mumbled and nuzzled her neck, lingering his face there for a long moment, simply inhaling her scent. "Mhm, and I love how you smell after we'd make love." Caitlin nibbled at his shoulder. "You mean when you'd spread your scent all over me to brand me as your property. You're so possessive, John Sheppard."

John raised his head and looked into her smiling face. "Yes I am. You're completely mine, every single hair of you." He smirked, fisted his hand into the mass of her long hair and drew her closer. "And I'm also very jealous. Just remember who you belong to, Linnie. I wouldn't want to have to shoot anyone - or strangle your sweet lovely neck." He whispered and bit down her lower lip, tugging her for a moment before he kissed her softly. "Tell me, why am I the one to be strangled? I'm just curious." She reached out and trailed the lines of his face. "It's a much more personal death." He brushed another kiss on her lips.

"Oh, I see. Good to know because I'm incredible jealous too and if you ever get to familiar with another woman, I'll also strangle you and I don't start with your tempting neck, honey." A broad smile rushed over her face as her fingers slid slowly down his belly and disappear between his legs to squeeze him softly. John flinched and smiled at her. "Now we cleared that up sweetie, how about breakfast?" He asked, reaching for a roll of paper towels. "You know, next time we take our meal here, I'll see this table in a whole new light." She smirked, with a side glance at the table top.

John laughed heartly, lifted her up and swirled her around. "Hey, I'll enjoy my meals a good deal more after today, honey. God, now I'm really hungry. Come on, let's see what Mary brought us." He set her down and flung himself on the bed, inspecting the tablet. Caitlin kneeled behind him and peered over his shoulder. "I definitly need coffein, oh and donuts with chocolate, delicious." She leant over to grab both.

When she moved, John looked up. Her hair slid in a caress over her skin, hiding her soft full breasts from him one moment. The next – he'd catch a glimpse of the lush curve and tight bud of a nipple. She was inches away from his mouth – tempting candy – so sweet, he couldn't resist and, with a subtile move, he closed his mouth over her nipple, his tongue made a slow swirl over it.

Caitlin flinched, glaring at him. "Can you behave just for one second, John Sheppard? I need to refill my energy here, so watch your hands." John was laughing at her. "Hey, I hadn't done anything with my hands, sweetie." She smirked slightly. "And your lips and everything else, okay?" Still laughing, he clasped his hand around her neck to tug her closer and looked at her, capturing her with his mesmerizing eyes.

"I can't do that, honey because I'm helplessly lost in you." His lips sweep softly over hers, back and forth, barely touching them while one hand slid down her back, caressing her round cheeks, the other stroke gentle over her breast. He felt the tremors running through her with every soft touch of him. "I need to touch you the moment I see don't know how hard it is for me to restrain myself for not touching you in public. Sometimes the need to feel you is so strong that I just want to drag you in the next cabin or corner, like a caveman and take you right away."

He let his tongue slide along the seam of her lips, his teeth scrap gentle on her lower lip. "You are pure flame, sweetheart. I touch you and I ignite. I kiss you and I burn even more. You consume me… like no other woman before you, and, I know for certain, no other ever could again." Caitlin couldn't take her gaze from his face, was drowning in the depths of his amazing hazel green eyes. She could get lost in them forever.

His tender, low voice crawled under her skin right into her heart and she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, her hands ran lovingly through his wild hair. "You do know that you make me cry by telling me something beautiful like this." She whispered, with bleary eyes. "God, I love you John, I love you so much. Specially when you tell me such wonderful things." She kissed him, a long, slow kiss that left him breathless.

"Oh, and the caveman-thing sounds very tempting to me. We should try that once." Caitlin smirked, ruffled his hair and sat back on her knees, grabbing a donut from the tray. John looked at her, his gaze went searchingly over her face and a slow smile curled his lips. "You little devil, you're serious, right? You really would love that, would you?" She smiled at him, her sultry come-on smile. "Why don't you try me?" She leaned forward, her breath warmed his ear. "There is only one way to find it out, right?" Her voice was a soft whisper.

"You're such a bad girl, Linnie. I warn you, maybe I'll do that some day." Just the thought of it aroused him and his green eyes gleam lustfully. His hand came down on her buttocks, but it didn't have the desired effect. Caitlin just wiggled and gave him a sassy grin. "Hey, this wasn't my idea, remember? And I'm more for the cabin, you know, not so much for the corner, where everybody could see your nice crunchy butt….or more." She glanced at him, her eyes dancing.

John laughed, the sound deep and real, filled with amusement and making her heart soar. She loved to see him so blithe and rompy. "What's so funny about that?" She poked her finger in his belly, joining his laughter. "I just imagined what would be when Mary trapped us then. Oh my, that would be…." Caitlin giggled by spinning that thought out. "That would be not only very embarrassing, but also very funny. 'Hey John, nice butt, looks exactly like I thought it would. Hi Linnie, have fun girl.' Or something like that." Their laughter rang through the room.

"Oh, much worse if Rodney would trap us. No, I refuse to imagine that." He gasped for air, wiping a tear away. "Oh God, not Rodney." Caitlin wrinkled her nose. "Or that woman from the kitchen, what's her name? Tessa I believe." She said and licked meditativly the chocolate off her fingers. "Poor girl. Her face already went red like a tomato just by one of your friendly smiles. Exactly like one of our nurses. One look of you and she can't even check your blood pressure without almost fainting. No, corner is a bad idea, John." She pointed out, licked a last time over her thumb and pouted her lips.

John looked at her and smiled softly, feeling lazy and aroused, a slow burn moving through his body, as if he had all the time of the world to enjoy her. Caitlin studied his face. "Hallo, you're day–dreaming or what?" She nudged him softly. "Sort of. You wanna know what image rushed through my mind?" His green eyes glittered at her and his grin widened enough to let her breath hitch in her lungs. Damned, he still could throw her off balance with just one look or smile like he did the first day they'd met. Her heart jumped.

"No, but you can show me later." Her fingers trace the lines of his tempting mouth. He drew her fingertips into his mouth and then kissed them, before letting her go. A small grin flashed over his face. "Oh I will, believe me and you'll love it." His deep low voice, full of promises, sent a flood of damp heat between her legs, and Caitlin shivered slightly. Her gaze shifted away and she tried to keep her voice steady. "We'll see. Hey, did you even heard a word of what I've said?"

John watched her, with a knowing smile. "Sure, every word that came out of your sweet, hot mouth which by the way, played a big part in my image." His white teeth flashed again, and this time he looked like a wolf. "It was a very erotic one. You still don't wanna know, or much better try it?" His hands krept upwards her thighs, in a slow caress. "Stop it John Sheppard, you aren't gonna seduce me again." She laughed happily and captured his hands. You're impossible, you know that? I do need a little fuel and then you can do whatever you want with me, my wonderful, sexy, irresistible man."

Caitlin released his hands to grab another donut. "Don't restrain yourself, honey. Just dig in!" John prompted and snatched also a donut. "Because you'll need a lot of energy to serve your wonderful, sexy, irresistible man the way he deserves it." With a cocky smile, he stuffed the rest of the donut in his mouth. "You are such…"Caitlin coughed, almost choking on her donut and took fast a sip coffee. Her face screwed up immediately. "Uurgh, cold coffee."

John grinned at her. "That's the punishment for the mean words you'd on the tip of your tongue honey. Besides that, you can't have both. A hot man and a hot coffee. You've to make sacrificies, sweetie. And I'm hot, you just told me that, right?" His grin widened and his hands came up again to cup her breasts. Caitlin stopped him with a slight slap. "Don't be so smug, John Sheppard, and watch your hands. I would rather hear more about your crappy mission yesterday."

With a deep sigh, he gave in for the moment, piled up some cushions to lean comfortable against them and sipped on his coffee. Caitlin started to giggle by watching him because his face screwed up just as hers before. John frowned. "This isn't coffee, this is cold dish water." He grumbled and put the mug disgusted away. "Well the mission, you better call it a mudslinging, sweetheart. And for what? For nothing. Be a good girl and gimme a sandwich please, will you honey? And a glass orange juice." He reached out his hand.

"Oh don't move to much, you gorgeous man. What am I? Your waitress?" She muttered and laughed softly when he gave her his puppy-dog look. "That's mean, you know exactly I can't resist when you look at me like that." Handing him both she brushed a kiss on his mouth, put the tray off the bed for more space and stretched out next to him, making herself comfortable, head resting on his belly.

The long mass of her hair covered his body and trickled pleasingly over his skin by every move of her. "Mhmm, that's cozy. I could lay the whole day here." Caitlin snuggled closer, her hands stroke softly over his chest, fingers tangling in his chest hair, and purred like a content kitten. The sound vibrated through his skin, creating soft tremors and a sense of pleasure flooded through his body.

John looked down at her and a feel of complete satisfaction swept through him. "Me too. I love you Linnie." He tugged a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers brush tender over her face down her throat and ran in a slow pace along her body, in lazy caressing circles. Caitlin shivered. "I know, I love you too John. Don't stop, this feels real good." She closed her eyes, enjoying his fondlings. "What do you mean when you said for nothing?" She asked, brushing slight kisses on his belly and another soft tremor ran through him, let his body tingle pleasantly.

"It means what I'd said, for nothing. Well, not completely. You know, we'd visit Kera and his people and actually, we wanted to spend the night there, but McKay had worked very fast and suggested that we could check these new adress, he'd grabbed out of the archive. Just a short look he said and I thought why not." Caitlin shook her head. "You'd known better, honey. You do know McKays 'short look'." John heaved a deep sigh. "Yes, you're right. But you know Rodney, sometimes he can be very, very annoying and nobody was waiting for me here. That's what I'd at least thought. It was really a nice surprise to find you here."

A slow burn spread through him by recalling last night and he made a new foray to cup her breasts. This time she didn't stop him and his fingers brush over her soft creamy flesh, tugging playfully her nipples. He felt her shivering and a satisfied smile flashed over his face. "John, the mission, new planet." Caitlin reminded him softly and closed her eyes, visibly enjoying his tender touches.

He heaved a sigh. "Right, when the jumper left the gate I thought there is nothing. Just sand, a huge desert, but after a while we discovered something green on the ground, so we landed to take a look around. It was a huge oasis, very beautiful, you'll like it. And the people who live there are very hospitably. We met their leader, sort of sheikh or something and had a good talk. They told us that there excist more oases on the planet, widely scattered. " Caitlin looked up to him. "You know, they remind me at the folk of Tuareg on earth somehow. So not much technology there, right? Did they also have camels or horses?"

John nodded. "No, not a bit technology and yes, they have a sort of camels, a bit different than ours. And you're right, you can compare them with the Tuareg. They have something of their life-style." He cuddled deeper into the cushions while his hands ran through her silken hair, twisting the long strands around his fingers. " They trade with halite, gems and several herbs and fruits, don't know if we can use it. They surely were interested in our medical support, even they refused to let Carson examine their women because he is a man."

John chuckled by the memory of that sitiuation. "They're a bit touchy with their women, but okay. Next time we'll bring them a female doctor. I know a very good one." He smiled tenderly at her and took her hand, nibbling her finger pads. Caitlin returned his smile. "Thank you. But where comes the mud in your story?" John linked his fingers with hers, resting their hands on his chest. "Right, the mud. One of the people mentioned something about old caves with signs in it. You know Rodney and of course he insisted to see them."

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Just a short walk, no more than fifteen minutes, they told us. So we left the jumper behind and, with a boy named Rashid as leader, went off. But after ten minutes walking a strong wind came up from nowhere, the sky went black at once and it started to rain. Hah! You couldn't call that rain anymore." He made a sound of distress.

"You better call it a deluge. After a minute we were soaked to the skin, the sand turned into slick mud and the wind was a huge storm. Rashid told us that this was normal for this season and won't last long. He could mentioned that earlier." John grumbled. "There was no shelter, so we just squat on the ground and waited. And really, after ten minutes everything was over, but we all looked like mud-monsters." He shrugged by the memory.

"And that was the point where I was fed up with the whole shebang for the day and decided to fly home. Of course McKay was muttering and moaning, you know him." John heaved another sigh, a deep-drawn this time. "But as dirty and wet as we were, nobody of the others wanted to stay any longer, so we returned. And believe me, I really had the mud everywhere, even in my boxers." He grimaced and Caitlin laughed about his funny face. "This wasn't very funny, you know?" He scowled at her, but Caitlin wasn't impressed at all and laughed even more.

"Oh I'm so sorry, my poor baby." She said teasingly, with a straight face and turned until she lay sprawled out on him, trying hardly to supress her laughter. "I bet you were a very cute, sweet mud-monster, honey." John looked at her, saw the corners of her mouth twitching, her eyes already laughing at him, and narrowed his eyes. "You little minx, you make fun of me, am I right?" He whispered, wrapped his arms around her and rolled her on her back.

She smiled broadly at him as she tried to squirm out under him. "No, I would never dare to make fun of you, honey. Never ever." She emphasized, amusement tinging her voice. "Oh yes you are, sweetheart. I think I've to punish you for your irrivent behaviour against your future Lord and Master." He growled softly, used his body weight to pin her down and caught her hands, stretching them above her head. "My what?" Caitlin screamed, laughingly while she tried to struggle free. "That's the best joke I've heard today." She announced, unable to stop the laughter. "You little devil, I'll show you who is the boss here." John pressed his body tighter against her, enjoying the feel of her smooth body, squirming under him.

"No you don't. You'll let go off me." A cheeky smile rushed over her face."Why should I do that?" He whispered, tugging at her earlob, his tongue made a foray along the shape of her ear and a satisfied smile flashed over his face when he felt her shivering. "Because in that case…," she bit him gently in his neck. "My future Lord and Master will never know what I've brought along for him, besides his golf-magazines, whisky and who knows what else was on your list." A small grin spread over his face, let him appear almost boyish, his eyes sparkling expecantly at her. "You got something for me? That's great. What is it? Let me see." He jumped up and dashed through the room towards the couch.

"Hey, wait for me. No, not that suit case." Caitlin called out and jumped after him, but it was too late, he already had opened it. "Hey what's that? It looks hot." John smirked, underlining his excitement with a whistle as he regarded the blood-red sheer chiffon-skirt with the broad belly dance belt, he held in his hands. "Tell me, is that all you'll wear?" His smile widened. With a slight frown on her face, she snatched the skirt and stuffed it back into the suit case. "You'll see it, later. This case is tabu for you, understand? In that case is your stuff." She pointed to another bag, standing in the middle of the couch.

John opened the closures of the case and a huge grin appeared on his face. He turned his head and looked at her, his eyes sparkling joyfully. "That's fantastic, sweetheart." Caitlin chuckled softly. "I knew, you'll love it. When I saw this in the shop, I thought it's perfect. It will deliver you a little advantage against Rodney since he'd beaten you several times at the car-racing." She smirked. "It is perfect. No doubt I'll beat him. I'll kick his ass this time." He chuckled, already unwrapping the first package.

Caitlin sat down on the couch and a sense of pleasure rushed through her by watching him. "I love you John." A tender smile rushed over her face as she reached out her hand to ruffle his hair. John beamed a bright smile at her and kissed her boisterously. "No, I love you sweetie. That's so great. Thanks so much. God I'll have fun. Where is my headphone?" He grabbed it from the table, placed himself next to her and called McKay. "Rodney? I got a surprise for you. No, not that mud-planet again, forget it. Not today."

John stroke over the two radio-controlled helicopters in front of him, turning the rotor blades to and fro."Stop moaning and listen to me. You'll never guess what I have here." He leant back, grinning from ear to ear and turned to Caitlin, wrapping one arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. With a soft laugh, she snuggled against him, sliding her legs over his and nibbled his neck.

"Rodney, forget the car-races. I got two big remote-controlled chopper here. Hah! You'll lose this time. I know I'll beat you, you'll see. When? Meet me at our usual place, let's say in ….." John paused and threw a longing gaze at Caitlin, his hand stroke gently upwards her thigh. "Let's say in an hour. And don't forget the tissues because this time you'll whine, believe me. See you later."

He tossed the radio on the table and wrapped his arms tight around her. "Now, where were we before your surprise? Right, the punishment. You know what that means, sweetie?" He bounced of the couch, with her in his arms and carried her to the bed, dropping her there. "No, I don't know what that means. Why don't you just show me? Remember, you only have an hour." Caitlin purred, lolling lazily on the bed.

Her gaze met his and she saw the raw hunger blazing in his eyes. He moved predetor-like closer, blanketing her small body with his. "Don't worry honey, one hour is more than enough, you'll see." John roughened and his mouth clung to hers, catching the soft moan that escaped her while his hands were already busy to explore every inch of her hot body. Caitlin just gave herself up to him, amazed how thoroughly he used those hour.

*********************************************

The jumper left the gate. Caitlin bent forward, just enough to flick a short gaze through the window. "Nothing changed since last time, there is still too much sand outside." She leant back again, closing her eyes. "I hope Rodney finished his research and we can return as quickly as possible. I'm so tired." She grumbled slightly.

It was the third time they visited the desert-planet. Caitlin was really excited about the oasis, it was a wonderful place, but the rest of the envirement, she found just depressing. This time they only had to deliver some medical stuff and pick up Rodney again, who'd stayed here over night with two other scientists to examine the old caves. Means she probertly had to bear his moaning and whining the entire way back about….well everything, she assumed. Rodney always had something to complain. That prospect depressed her even more and a deep sigh left her throat.

John shot a side glance at her and smirked. "What is it? Did I wore you out last night, sweetie? I'm sorry, if I did." He emphasized. Caitlin opened one eye to leer at him, noting his smugly smile. Stretching her arms over her head, she straightened her body and stood up to sneak behind him, curling her arms around his neck. "I love it when you wear me out, honey. I enjoyed every moment. And reminding of what you all did last night, brings me back to life again, you know that?" She whispered, her tongue licked shortly over his sensitive spot behind his ear before she nibbled her way along his jawline to capture his lips for a long, hot kiss.

John reveled in the sweet taste of her hot mouth, felt the soft pressure of her breasts against his body as she leant into him, and groaned softly. But when her hands slid down to his lap to stroke gently over the growing bulge in his pants, he flinched and the jumper made a sudden swerve to the left. "Damned Linnie, stop it. I'm trying to fly here, you little devil." He objected, with an amused smile. Caitlin laughed softly and the sound of it went through him, let his body tingle.

"Too bad, you aren't that multi-tasking, John." She brushed a last kiss on his lips and placed herself next to him. Her fingers stroke over the nape of his neck to tease a delicate spot there until his skin burned under her touch. John felt a rush of desire flowing through his body and his temperature spiked up with every gentle touch of her.

"Imagine, me on your lap while we're flying. This would be a real hot number, don't you think?" Caitlin gave him a lewdy smile and threw a hot gaze at him as she flung herself on him from aside, her head rest against his chest. "Or just my mouth in your lap, you can chose, honey." Her voice was just that husky whisper he found sexy as hell and went right to his groin.

John looked down at her, his pants already too tight, and moved slightly to adjust himself. "I love your image honey, I really do and I'll take both, if you don't mind." A cocky smile appeared on his face. "But we can't do this because I know for certain, we would crash down and I really don't know how I should explain an accident like that to Elizabeth." He chuckled softly. "Besides that, you're turning into a bad girl, Linnie. Someone really has a bad influence on you. Do I know this person?"

Caitlin grinned at him, framed his face with both hands and kissed him. "Oh yes, it's a very ambigious, sexy and attractive man. Infact I'll marry him in three weeks." She ruffled his hair and sat up, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I've to admit that I'll get a bit nervous by now. What about you?" She peeked at him. "Damned, you can bet I'm nervous, honey. You do know that I hate so much attention. And there will be a lot of people." His face screwed up by the thought of it. "I'm still for the plan of just hit the road to marry you quietly." He grumbled. A soft smile flitted over her face as she watched him. "You know, we can't do that. Plus, it was your idea. You'd chosen this date."

John shot a sharp glance at her. "No, actually it was General O'Neills idea, if you remember right. After we'd cleaned up the city of the replicators and he allowed us to return, Elizabeth had nothing better to do than to spread the fabulous news right under his nose that we could marry in Atlantis after all. He'd found that very interesting and it was his suggestion to combine that event with the upcoming 'Friendshipday', so we can enjoy the honor of a real General, contracting our marriage. Tell me, how could I say no?" He muttered. "And believe me, this man really had looked like the cat who just ate the canary. I swear it."

Caitlin laughed heartly about the grimace he made. "Oh, you'll survive it, John. I'm sure it will be a wonderful day." He made a sound of distress. "Sure, I just want to know what Rodney, Carson and all the others are planning. They stick together all the time, but when I come closer, they're completely quiet at once. Not to mention the bachelor party." Caitlin bent forward and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll like it, I'm certain of it." John looked suspiously at her. "What do you know about that?" Caitlin made a straight face, avoiding his gaze. "Nothing, it was just a suggestion of me."

John watched her and his eyebrow shot up. "Why I don't believe you, Linnie?" He asked, pondering what this could mean. In that moment Caitlin discovered something on the ground. "Look, what's that? Looks like a tent or something for me." She pointed at a small spot to her left. His gaze followed her pointing finger. "Yes, it looks like a camp or so. Let's take a closer look." He steered the jumper in that direction and when they came closer they recognized a small tent, two veiled men and a few camels, with bounded forelegs."You think we should land and ask if they need help? I mean it's in the middle of nowhere here." Caitlin asked.

At that very moment a woman came out of the tent. She looked up to the sky and waved with both hands. "Well, that looks to me that they can use help." He answered and landed the jumper in a safe distance to the tent. Caitlin jumped of the seat immediately, rushing for the door, but John stopped her. "No, you wait here, Linnie. I'll go alone to take a look first." He commanded, short and crisp, and shoved her without further ado aside, already grasping for his gun. Caitlin felt her blood pressure rising up by his harsh attitude, her body straightened and her chin came up.

"Why? I mean they obviously need help, right?" She objected, stroppily and moved again to pass him. When John grasped her arm and jerked her back, she cursed and tried to struggle out of his tight grip. "I don't argue with you here, Linnie. You'll do what I say, you hear me?" A stubborn look appeared on her face while she glared up to him. "Oh, don't play the boss here right now." She hissed, with a fiercely gaze. His eyes narrow dangerously as he stared down at her, his face keen. "First, I'm the boss here and second, we're alone and I don't know what's going on there or what or who else is in this tent. So you'll stay here until I come back to get you. End of discussion, okay?"

He ordered and the steady, firm sound of his voice told her that he tolerated no dissent this time. She took a deep breath to chasen her temper. If she was honest to herself, she'd to admit that he was absolutely right. Caitlin looked contritely up to him and nodded. "I'm sorry, of course you're right. I haven't think about a trap or danger. I'll wait here for you. But be careful, okay?" She stroke softly over his cheek and a faint smile appeared on her face. John bent his head to brush a slight kiss on her lips. "Don't worry sweetheart, I will. Just close the door right after me, okay?" He becalmed her, opened the door and left the jumper.

Caitlin heaved a sigh and shook her head about her stupid unmature behaviour. But she couldn't help it, the moment he started to get bossy and commanding against her, her temper just piled up in no time, took control over her and she reacted with stubborness and resistance. Another deep sigh left her throat and she sat down, gaze on the door, and waited for his return.

It didn't last long and she heard loud noise and different, excited voices from outside. Quickly, she stood up and turned towards a box to pull out a gun and munition. When John opened the door, he was staring right into the barrel of her gun and shrugged. "Wow, you better be careful with that, honey. Don't shoot me, we aren't even married yet." A small grin spread over his face while he reached out his hand to shove gently the gun aside, away from his face.

Caitlin took a deep breath and dropped the gun. "Sorry, but I'd heard the noise and thought …oh, never mind. Why are they so excited?" She cast a glance past him, discovering two men and a very young woman standing outside, expactantly. "Well, this are Tarek, Bekim and Aisha. Zarife, Tareks wife is in the tent. She is the one who needs help." John moved closer, took the weapon out of her hand and laid it back into the box. "Or better said your help, Linnie. You better see for yourself." He answered, shot a serious glance at her and went ouside. Without further questions, Caitlin followed him.

The moment, she left the jumper, the girl clasped her hand and dragged her towards the tent. "Your man said that you're a doctor. You must help her. I don't know what to do." Aishas voice sounded so desperate that Caitlin quickened her steps and together, they almost ran to the tent. Ducking her head, she slid inside and discovered a young, heavily pregnant woman, laying moaning and screaming on the ground sheet. Caitlin stared down at her and, with a blink of an eye, she summed up the desperate situation.

This poor woman wasn't only totally exhausted and in labour, obviously something went very wrong here. "Please, you must help her, please." Aisha, standing next to her, was all in tears by now and threw a begging glance at Caitlin. "Shush, it's okay. I'll see what I can do. Just calm down and tell me what happened." She soothed the young girl, with a soft and becalming tone in her voice as she kneeled down beside the young woman.

"We were on our way back home when suddenly the labor started, in the middle of the night. Something has to be wrong, because the last hours she is in terrible pain, but the baby won't come. And I just don't know what I should do to help her. I'm only thirteen and the men, you can forget them. They don't even set one foot in here." Once Aisha had started, the words just spout of her mouth.

While Caitlin had listened to the woman, she bent over the young woman and stroke softly over her hair. "Hello Zarife. My name is Caitlin. I'll want to help you and the baby. Is that okay for you?" She asked, keeping her voice even a tone softer as her hands slid gentle and tentative over the hard bulge of Zarife, trying to figure out the babies position. Over Zarifes face rushed a ghost of a smile and she nodded, visibly relieved. "Good, don't worry Zarife, we'll manage that." She soothed the young frightened woman, stroke again over her hair and turned towards Aisha.

"Listen Aisha, I'll need hot water and a few clean, sober blankets. Can you get that for me, please?" Aisha bent her head several times and left the tent to get the required things. "I'll be right back, Zarife. I'll just have to get some things I need and be back in a minute or two. So don't be scared, we'll make it, okay?" She whispered and gave Zarife an encouraged smile. The young woman nodded again. "Thank you." Caitlin stood slowly up. "You don't have to thank me love, not yet. We'll have a lot of work before that. Just try to relax, I'll be right back." She turned and left the tent, rushing towards the jumper.

John saw her coming out and went after her. "How does it look, Linnie? Not so good, am I right?" He asked, throwing a concerned look at her. "Hell no. I don't get it. Aisha is just thirteen and if I'd to guess, Zarife is only a few years older. I don't get it how they can make a trip like that in her condition at all." She answered him, enraged. John laid his hand soothing on her back to becalm her. "Just calm down, honey. They live and think different. Take a deep breath and just help them."

Caitlin threw a thankful glance at him and did what he said. "You're right. But this won't be easy, you know. I'd examine her shortly and if my suspision is right, the baby comes back to front. And that isn't good at all, that's really tricky." Caitlin swirled through the jumper, grabbing swiftly everything she needed. John frowned. "Means? Come on Linnie, give me a minute, will you?" John grabbed her arm and turned her around.

She took a deep breath and looked seriously at him. "That means, it will definitly take longer than usual. I bet she's still too tight,… I might have to stretch her more, normally the head do this work, …" She mumbled while she braided her long hair, pinning it up to a tight knot. "Oh my, I hope it goes that way without complications…" Caitlin drew in her breath and let it out in a rush.

"And if not? I mean this sounds already scary enough for me..and a bit brutal." John glared at her and she could see a slight touch of fear in the depths of his eyes. A faint smile rushed over her face. "A labour isn't brutal at all, it's actually a great and sensual experience for a woman, considering everything goes the normal way." For a second, he saw sadness creeping into her eyes as her gaze shifted away. He didn't say a word, just stroke softly over her hair and brushed a tender kiss on her temple.

"Thanks, but I'm okay." She whispered, gave him a faint smile and bent down to grab the bag she needed. "Give that to me," he said, taking the bag out of her hand. "And what's the worst scenario?" He dared to ask as they left the jumper. She swallowed hard before she answered him. "If there went something wrong, I've to make a caesarian section. But I don't want to think of that, because under these circumstances…I'm not sure…and I would need your help then." John stopped abruptly, staring at her in disbelief.

"Oh shit, you aren't serious, are you Linnie? I mean…hell, I hope everything goes normal." He gasped out as he went a bit pale around the nose and shoved his hand through his hair. They'd reach the tent and the noise coming from inside let his facial color turn even a touch paler. Caitlin took the bag out of his hand."I really hope you're right. So make yourself comfortable, this will take a while." She gave him a tender smile and laid one hand against his chest for a soft stroke, knowing that she couldn't kiss him in front of the two men, who stood just a few steps away of them.

John captured her hand, squeezing her gently. "You know, if you need me, I'm right here for you, Linnie. Just call me." He whispered softly and, to her surprise, craddled her face in his hand and brushed a soft kiss on her lips. "I know, and thanks for your support, just what I needed right now. Wish us luck." She whispered back and leant her cheek shortly against the palm of his hand before she turned around to disappear inside the tent. John turned, flicked a small smile at the two men and walked away, heading for the jumper.

Time went slowly by and after another couple of agonizing, long hours of waiting John really was fed up with just sitting like a bump on a log. He'd chat a bit with Tarek and Bekim, but most of the time he'd stay in the jumper, listening to music or taking a short nap because it was just too darn hot outside the entire afternoon. But now it had become dark and, typical for a desert, darn cold.

John grabbed his jacket, left the jumper and went towards the two men, who sat around a camp fire. "Hi guys. This really last long, doesn't it?" He said, with an uneasy voice and flicked a small smile at the men as he tried hardly to ignore the painful screams and moans, coming out of the tent. Now he knew again, why he'd wore the headphones, the whole time.

"Yes, you can say that." Tarek, the younger one sighed deeply. "But it's almost done. Your wife was here a few minutes ago to tell me that. Come on, sit down and drink a tea with us." He invited John and reached out his hand to offer him a cup of tea. "Thanks Tarek, that's kind of you." John replied, grabbed the cup and sat down besides him. "So tell me, what's your wish, a boy or a girl?" He asked, drinking carefully a sip hot tea. Tarek smiled at him. "Oh, a girl would be nice. I already have five sons."

John almost choked on his tea. "I thought this is her first child? Don't tell me you got more than one woman." The two men were laughing at him and Tarek gave him a clap on his back. "Of course, Zarife is my third wife. How many women do you have?" John chuckled softly by his question and cast an amused glance at him. "Just the one in the tent, that's more than enough for me. Gosh, three is a bit too much, don't you think?" Tarek shook his head, still laughing. "No, the more the merrier." He shrugged his shoulders. "But of course I know that in other cultures it's normal to have just one."

While his gaze switched between the tent and Sheppard, a cheeky smile appeared on his face. "Your wife is very beautiful. I'll assume she isn't on the market, right? I mean, I would pay you a good price. Okay, maybe not so much as I would pay for a virgin, but enough, I can assure you." John coughed, choking on his tea for real this time, and stared at Tarek, unsure if he was joking or not. Tarek saw his flabberghasted face and broke out in loud laughter. "Don't worry, I was joking. I would never ask you to sell me your wife." He shouted, his deep voice sounded through the upcoming night and gave Sheppard another heartly clap on the back.

John couldn't help it, and joined his laughter, shaking his head about himself. How could he even think for a second that this man was serious? Still chuckling, he looked at Bekim, the older one, and noticed that he was nudging Tarek, with a sly smile on his lips. "But you don't have one with green eyes by now. She would enrich your collection." With a wink at Tarek, Bekim watched Sheppard and his eyes glitter with amusement. "You're right, Bekim. Maybe I really should make him an offer, what do you think?" Tarek jumped on the bandwagon right away and a huge grin spread over his face.

John glanced at them, noting that they made fun of him and grinned back. "Nice try Tarek, but your entire fortune won't last out for her, because she is absolutly priceless, believe me." He replied and a soft tone sneaked in his voice by his last words while he cast a short glance towards the tent. "I know, I'm not blind you know?" Tarek smirked at him. "So how many children do you have?" He asked interested. John shook his head. "None. And I don't know if it's wise at all to have kids." For a few moments the two men just stared at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious. Children are the best way for a man to make himself immortal." They both shook their heads about such an unintelligible remark.

The moment, Sheppard opened his mouth for a reply, they heard a baby crying. Tarek bounced up, a bright smile appeared on his face and his eyes gleam and glow with joy and pride. "Tell me, doesn't that sound absolutly great?" He glanced at John while he accepted gladly the congrats of him and Bekim. "Yes, sounds good and very healthy to me." John replied, with a happy smile, thankful that the long waiting had an end and everything went well. All three men were staring expactantly at the tent, but they'd to wait another twenty minutes until the tent opened and Caitlins head appeared. "Hey Tarek, you wanna see your daughter? Just a minute, I'll come out." Her head disappeared back into the tent and a moment later, she came out with a screaming bundle on her arms, walking towards the men.

Tarek beamed a bright smile at her when she laid the squeaking package into his arms. "Thanks a lot, Caitlin. Isn't she wonderful?" Pride sounded out of his voice, gleam in his eyes and he allowed John and Bekim a look at his sweet fresh-born daughter. "She is beautiful, Tarek." John confirmed with a soft smile, his gaze on the little face of the baby.

The smile on Tareks face widened. "Oh yes, as beautiful as her mother. And I see you've already fed her with honey." He turned back to Caitlin and a knowing smile rushed over his face, his finger slid softly over the little mouth of the baby. "You're a wise woman." He let his eyes slide mustering over her, seizing her up from head to toe. "But your concern was superfluous. I would have acknowledge her anyway."

Caitlin returned his smile. "You never know and I just wanna be sure, that's all." She countered. Tarek laughed heartly."That's true!" His gaze slid again over her, slow, inspecting, interested. John shot a warily glance at him and stepped closer, curling his arm possessively around her waist.

Tarek noticed that with an amused smile. "You did a good job here Caitlin, thanks again. I'll go and see my wife, if you have nothing against it." Caitlin shook her head. "Not at all, Tarek. My work is done and she is already waiting for you and that little sweetheart here, of course." Her fingers stroke tender over the small baby-head. Tarek flicked a last smile at her and walked towards the tent.

"Oh God, I'm desperate for a break now." She sighed deeply and rubbed with one hand over her face as her gaze slid down her dirty clothes. "And new clothes too. We don't have other clothes in the jumper, I guess?" She asked, with a questioning look at John. He didn't react first, just looked at her, lost in thoughts.

He hadn't seen a glimpse of her the whole day, since she'd disappeared into that tent. She'd worked in there without the slightest break and he could see it all written in her face - the exhaustion and the massive pressure of the last strenuous hours, the happiness and satisfaction that everything went well. Suddenly aware of the enormous energy and strength she'd to summon up the whole day, he felt a huge surge of emotions rushing through him and pride filled his heart, let it stumble for a moment.

"Hey, where are you with your thoughts?" Caitlins nudge brought him back to reality. A faint smile flitted over his face, his eyes rest lovingly on her. "I was only admiring my wonderful, strong wife." He whispered, with a breathy voice and stroke softly over her hair. "Come on sweetheart, you can have a clean shirt and pants from me. It will be a bit oversized, but I'll bet you look good in them anyway." He smirked and grabbed her hand, dragging her with him. Caitlin leant her head against his shoulder. Now that everything was over, she felt worn out and tired.

They reach the jumper and to his surprise, she shoved him behind the puddle, positioning him at the corner. "What the heck…." He started, but she just cut him off. "God John, I'm bursting. So you just stay there, watch and warn me if anyone comes." She ordered, already working on her zipper. A broad smile appeared on his face as he turned to keep an eye on the environment. When he heard it dabbling behind him, his smile widened and he shot a glance over his shoulder. "Interesting." He chuckled, his eyes sparkling amused.

"John Sheppard, keep your eyes on the main things, will you?" Caitlin frowned at him. "I'll do nothing else, honey." He turned and leant relaxed against the jumper, arms crossed over his chest. "I didn't know that you are a peeper, Colonel Sheppard. You surprise me." She smiled saucily at him. With a short ass-wiggle she stood up, worked slip and pants up and pinched him gently in his male privates when she passed him. "Hey, be careful you little minx." John laughed heartly and flinched. "Don't worry, I'm not that stupid and spoil my own enjoyment." She called and breathed a kiss at him before she vanished into the jumper.

"Good to know." He chuckled as he followed her. "By the way, what were you and Tarek talking about?" He asked and shot a curious glance at her. "It's an old ancient practises. I'll explain it to you in exchange for some food, a hot tea and fresh clothes." She answered, already slipping out of her dirty clothes, tossing them on the floor. "Anything you want, honey." John closed the door and opened a box to pull out a black shirt and pants.

"Well, a long shower would be heaven right now, but I guess I've to give up that tempting thought for the moment." Caitlin muttered, opened the topknot to release her long hair from the tight bonding. "Much better." She uttered a sigh and shook her head, her fingers combing through her hair. "Sorry honey, no shower. But I can offer you these fabulous clean, fresh clothes in the old classic military-style." He announced and turned around, holding up shirt and pants in each hand. "I love classic military-style. At least, I love it when you wear it." She smirked, her eyes sparkling at him.

"Thank you, sweetheart." His gaze slid over her as she moved closer and a tender smile rushed over his face. After all this long streaning hours in that cruelly hot tent she still looked darn beautiful with her long hair, infolding her delicate, almost naked body like a silken gown and his heart skipped by her sight. The moment, she was in his reach, he wrapped his arms around her, tugging her closer. "Come here, you beautiful woman of mine," he whispered and kissed her without warning. Gentle. Slow. Tender.

Caitlin leant into him, was just melting away under his tender kiss and his soft, caressing touch and felt how the tension of the last hours fell off of her. When he released her, she looked a little bemused at him. "That was just wonderful. Thank you." She whispered and huddled against him, savoring the closeness to him, she'd missed the last ten hours. "Hey, you deserved it. I've witness how difficult it was and you did a hell of a job in that hot tent. I'm very proud of you, Linnie." He brushed a kiss on the top of her head and just held her tight in his arms for a few moments. "Come on, it's to cold for you, get dressed and I look for some food and a hot tea."

John forced his body back and Caitlin heaved a deep sigh as she pulled out of his arms. "Oh yes, food and tea sounds good to me. I'm really hungry." She grabbed shirt and pants, slipped into it and laughed heartly because the moment, she took her hands of her hips, the pants slid slowly but surely downwards. "Okay, I definitly need a belt to keep this pants in his right place." John laughed too. "Here sweetie, try this." He gave her a short rope that she used as belt.

"It looks perfect to me, honey. You just sit down, I get you something to eat and drink." He smirked at her and left the jumper. Caitlin just slumped on the next seat, leant her head against the wall and closed her eyes, glad that she just could sit down and do nothing. God, the last hours were really streneous and there were some critical moments between, she'd really thought they will lose the battle.

"Hey sweetie, are you sleeping already?" Hearing his soft, deep voice, a faint smile rushed over her face and she opened her eyes. "No, just resting a bit. You do know we've to stay the night here, just in case? Oh God, what is with Rodney and the others? I totally forgot them." She glanced at him, her eyes wide open. "Don't worry, I already contacted him and told him, we'll pick them up in the early morning." John becalmed her and handed her a cup of tea and some bread before he placed himself next to her.

Caitlin started to eat and drink. "Mhmm, that's good. What did he say? I bet he wasn't very amused." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I just cut the connection before he started to whine." A big grin spread over his face. "Oh boy, I'll bet he was really pissed off then. The poor men who join him. They'll have a real hard time now." She chuckled and finished her meal. "But we can't hear them, right?" His grin broadened. "Okay, now you tell me about this old ancient usage, you and Tarek were talking about." John requested, with a curious look and laid one arm around her shoulder.

Caitlin swung her legs over his and snuggled closer against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's a real old usage, goes far back till to the Teutons. According the old custom a man could acknowledge or deny his fatherhood. If he'd deny it, it was his right to kill the child. But, and here comes the exception…if the baby was already fed, his right of killing was forfeited and he couldn't do anything else but to acknowledge the child. So, the midwifes knew that of course and the very first thing was to fed the child with a bit honey before they presented it the father. Now you know why I did it." Caitlin turned her face to look up to him and saw the frown on his face.

"This is just an awful, disgusting and very cruel custom. How could anybody do that? And how do you know they do that here?" John glared at her in disbelief, shaking his head about such brutal cruelness. "Yes, it's a really barbarian custom, from a time where the men were in power, in absolute charge. I know that some of the primitive people on earth still practicing it, I mean the part with the honey, not the killing; and when I saw it's a girl, well I didn't know if he was so glad about it. Mostly in this cultures the boys are welcome, but the girls are just a necessary evil. So I thought it couldn't harm if I just do it."

A sly smile appeared on her face, her eyes sparkle amused. John laughed and kissed her as he drew her closer against him. "God, you're really a wise woman, sweetheart. He would never have enough fortune to pay the price for you, never ever." Caitlin raised her head and looked astonished at him. "What?" John chuckled softly. "He'd ask if you were on the market. He would pay a good price, even you weren't a virgin anymore."

He grinned about her frowning face. "Hey it was a joke of him, honey. Don't worry and of course I told him you were unsaleable." She shook her head and made a face. "Thanks a lot. I can't believe it. Joke, he? You're sure about it?" The grin on his face started to fade. "No, to be honest, the way he looked at me – and specially the way he looked at you - I'd my doubts. That's why I'll keep a very good eye on you, honey because you're completely mine."

Caitlin beamed a bright smile at him. "I love to be your property, you know that?" She ruffled his hair. "God I'm tired," she yawned, her head sank back against his shoulder. "I love you Linnie. You need sleep, honey. You know what? I grab some blankets and we just lay down on the floor. If there is anything, they just can knock against the door. What do you think?" He kissed her softly. "Sounds absolutely tempting to me." She answered and released him.

John stood up, closed the door and grabbed a few blankets and a small cushion out of a box to spread them out on the floor of the jumper. Caitlin just slid from the seat right down on the floor, crawled over to him and snuggled close against him, curling her body around his. "God, this is the best bed I ever had." She sighed with pleasure, burying her face into his neck. "I love you, John, but not now and not tonight. I'm just too tired. Good night, honey." She mumbled, with a drowsy voice, already half asleep.

A tender smile rushed over his face while he grasped another blanket to tuck them in. "I love you too. Sleep well, sweetie." He whispered softly and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. Caitlin didn't answer, was already sleeping and John listened to her steady breath until he also fell into a light sleep.

***********************************************

Caitlin woke slowly up. Her arms slid searchingly over the bed cover and the emptiness around her told her that John was already up. Right, somehow she could remember weakly that he'd left the appartment somewhere in the late morning hours. She stretched herself luxuriously, with half-closed eyes, enjoyed the comfortness of laying lazily in their cozy bed and a faint smile appeared on her face by recalling the last past hours.

The night on the desert-planet was very restless. Aisha had woken her several times, scared that something was wrong with Zarife or the baby. So she'd walked half asleep over to the tent, just to notice that everything was fine and she was in a real grumpy mood, every time she'd returned to the jumper. Caitlin smiled tenderly by the memory because John had patiently indulged her nasty mood and she'd found it very sweet of him that he was so attentive to her the whole night.

In the very early morning, they'd flown the women with the baby to the oasis and had thankfully declined their invitiation to stay because of McKay and his men. A short giggle escaped her by reminding that scene. She was still in a nasty mood because of the lack of sleep and when Rodney stepped in the jumper - moaning, whining and snarling - her patience just gave out. "I'd a real crappy day and the night wasn't a wit better Rodney. So just shut up! And if I hear the tiniest sound of you, I swear by God, I'll get a gun and just shoot you, understand me?" She'd growled at him.

Rodney had opened his mouth just to close it again and had stared enraged at Sheppard, who'd just shrugged his shoulders. "You heard her and believe me, she is serious. So if I were you, I would be quiet. It's better for your health." John mentioned, with the boldest smile on his face she'd ever seen. Rodneys face had screwed up and he just slumped grumpy on the next seat. "You know, you were really a nice woman before you met him." He'd snapped at her, with a fiercely look. But surprisingly, he was really quiet the whole flight back to Atlantis.

She'd a bit of a bad concious about beeing so rude to him, but John had becalmed her. "He can bear it, don't worry, sweetheart." He'd mentioned when they'd enter their appartment. She remembered the wonderful feeling she'd when she enjoyed the luxury of a hot shower. That was just fantastic and Johns treatment afterwards was even better. A tender smile curled around her lips and a pleasant shower ran through her body by reminding how gentle and tender he'd loved her.

Caitlin stretched her body a last time and sat up, her gaze swept over the alarm clock and a saucy smile appeared on her face. This was the perfect day to deliver on the promise she'd given him. It was 2.00 PM and if she remembered right, John wouldn't return before the early evening. Means, a lot of time to preperate the appertment - and herself. 'Okay Linnie, so get your lazy ass out of the bed and do it.' She thought and stood up, swirling her hips in a perfect circle while she headed for the bathroom.

**********************************

John entered the appartment. "Linnie, I'm back." He called and stopped abruptly. "What on earth is going on here?" He mumbled to himself. The whole room was bathed in candle light, a scent of roses permeated the air and strange, foreign music came out of the radio. He took a step forward and stumbled against the couch. "Damned Linnie, why in hell stand my couch in the middle of the way?" He cursed as he walked around the sofa, tossing his jacket aside.

"Because I needed the space. Come here and look for yourself." Caitlin answered. His eyebrow shot up by the sound of her sultry voice and he moved closer. A slow smile played around his sensual mouth when he directed his gaze to the former sitting area. Several blankets were spread out on the floor and in the middle of it sat Caitlin, leaning against a pile of cushions, her beautiful body lazily sprawled out in invitation. He glanced down at her and the air hitched in his lungs at her seductive sight.

The chiffon of her blood-red skirt was so transculent, he could see the perfect shape of her well-formed legs shimmering through the sheer material. He sharpened his gaze and his smile got broader. Hell, if his eyes didn't betray him, she didn't wore anything under this skirt. John licked appreciatively his lips while his eyes wander up her body, lingering for a moment on the ornated dance belt, that underlined perfectly the lush curve of her hips and made a foray up her flat belly to fasten on her full breasts, temptingly wrapped in a fancy bra. Her long hair was legerly pinned up and when she angled her head, she showed him her wonderful, long neck.

"God, I love to come home. How should I call you tonight? Sheherazade?" He whispered, roughly. Hell, she looked so beautiful and sexy, the sight ignited him like a flashfire, burning instantly hot and nearly out of control. At once, his body went into full alert and his cock hardened into a persistent bulge. He took a deep breath and battled back the urge to bounce on her and bury himself deep and hard inside her, over and over.

"You can call me what you want tonight, honey." Caitlin purred and a seductive smile curled her full, tempting lips. She looked up at him and shivered. Harsh lines were etched into his face, and his gaze was locked on her, intense, focused, hungry. She could feel waves of lust and love, desire so hot and deep, coming off him in waves and her body thightened in anticipation. Shifting position, she crawled on all fours slowly towards him, and the coins on her costume jingle softly as she moved catlike closer.

"I promised you a private dance, remember?" She whispered, her voice low and smoky, her emerald green eyes smolder darkly, promising him temptation. "Hell, yes." His voice had gone rough and husky. John watched her, his hot greedy gaze revited on her soft lush curves - the gentle swaying of her soft full breasts, the sexy swing of her sweet nice ass as she crawled smoothly towards him - and shuddered with pleasure. The way she moved screamed sex, every motion an answer to the wickedest erotic dreams. He imagined her at his mercy, taking whatever he gave her and his breath caught in his throat.

John swallowed hard and licked his lips, the bulge in his pants grew. "I thought I surprise you tonight." Her voice dropped another octave so that she sounded sultry and tempting. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll dance for you." Caitlin breathed and sidled herself upwards his body, every inch of her sex and sin, her fragrance enveloping him in deliberate enticement. Her hands slid up his thighs, stroke his heavy bulge a glancing blow and crawl up his chest to curl the nape of his neck.

Caitlin felt the ripple of shivers running through his body and smiled contentedly."You're killing me Linnie." His voice was a harsh rasp of sound. Her fingers ran through his wild dark hair, skim along his shadowed jawline, breeze over the full lips of his sinful mouth and every touch of her burned on his skin, sent hot streaks right to his groin.

Letting her body just barely slide against his, she stepped even closer so that her breath warmed his ear. "Do I?" The moment, he wanted to grab her around her waist, she backed off, just enough to get out of his reach. Caitlin flashed her perfect white teeth and batted her long lashes. "I love to kill you honey, you know that? Soft and slow." Her voice was a soft whisper.

John looked at her, his hazel green eyes stormy, his breath ragged. He ached for her. The heat grew and spread until his cock was near bursting. This time she stepped close, her breast brushed his chest and then she slid away again, her lips in a seductive pout. "You wear away too many clothes, John, you know that?" Her hand slid down his chest and belly, stopped at the front of his pants, her fingers tapping a soft rhythm against his heavy bulge. "You little minx, you do know what you're doing to me?" His voice was low, rough and tormented, penetrating right through her skin straight to her heart.

She didn't answer, just captured his lips for a long, deep kiss while she untucked his shirt and opened his belt. John groaned, wrapped his arms around her and yanked her closer, relishing in the sweet taste of her hot mouth. Their tongues tangle and dance, until he thought his erection might rip right through his trousers. Caitlin opened the zipper and her hands slid into his pants, her fingers stroke deliberately over his thick erection, several times.

A soft growl left his throat by her touch and he broke the kiss to devour her neck, licking his way down as her head fell back, teeth grazing and nipping until he found the swell of her breasts. When he pushed his heavy erection tight against her soft mound, a lustful moan escaped her mouth. Her hands fisted his hair and she held him to her, arching her body closer to his. "Damned, lets just skip the dance and come to the main part. I want you, right here and now." John groaned, the vibration travelling through his body – her body – so that she wrapped her arms tightly around him and gave herself up to the pleasure of his hot hungry mouth..

He was ravenous for her, his need so urgent, his skin hot, too tight, his groin well past pleasure and into pain. He needed her right now, needed the relief of her silken channel, tight and hot, gripping him like a fist. "Hell Linnie, I need you more than I need to breathe right now." He groaned again, and let his hands slide searchingly along her thighs until he found one of the high skirt-slits. He caressed her flawless skin, letting his fingers trail into the cleft between the round cheeks, and into the slick mouth of her sex.

"And I would say you need me too." He rasped and glanced triumphantly at her while he dipped his fingers deeper into her hot dampness, stroking softly over her silken inner walls. Caitlin panted and jerked by his touch, her body already filled with urgent need. Hot moisture pooled low and wicked between her legs. She felt her womb throbbing and pulsing and was near the mark to lose her control. It was high-time to stop him.

"Wow, not so fast, Mr. Hotshot." Caitlin breathed heavily and reached with her hands behind her back to grasp his wrists and force his hands off her body. "This is my show and you do what I say or you'll get nothing. You won't regret it, believe me." She whisperd into his ear, bit gently his earlob and stepped back, out of his reach. "So, hopp, get out of your clothes and plant your luscious body down there and just enjoy the show." She prompted, pointing on the floor and swayed suggestively her hips to spur him into action.

John glared at her, his hungry eyes dark with arousal. "You're very bossy this evening sweetheart, you know that?" He complained half-heartly while he stripped off his clothes in no time at all. "Maybe. But you want your sweets, am I right? So place yourself." She smiled impudently, her eyes dancing. He could even hear the laughter in her voice. "You're playing with fire, Linnie." He said softly and flashed an ambigious smile at he passed her and stretched himself onto the covers, he knew she was watching him, could feel her hot longing gaze, sliding with infinite slowness over his body, and his smile turned into a devilish one.

"I guess, I'm not the only one here, who wants his sweets tonight, am I right honey?" John folded one arm behind his neck and leant relaxed back against the cushions - his tanned muscled body sprawled out on the cover - and glared fiercely at her, locking her gaze with his while his hand stroke casually over his heavy erection with a near mesmerizing circle, until he was hard as steel. When he saw her reaction, he groaned satisfied and his smile became even more devilish.

For a short moment, Caitlin couldn't move, couldn't tear her gaze from the sexy sight of him, the pearl of moisture on the broad head. Her breath caught in her lungs and her body reacted with a rush of heated liquid. She could feel her thighs tingle and her nipples harden under his hot, hungry gaze. "You only have to come and get it, honey." He teased her, dropping his tone to a husky whisper. His eyes were filled with lust, his hunger raw and edgy. She loved the sensual look on his face, his body hot and hard and ready for her.

Caitlin trembled, was nearby to give in to the temptation and closed briefly her eyes to regain her control. She crouched down between his legs and bent slightly forward. "You just can't stand it when you aren't get your will, right?" She whispered softly, giving him her sweetest smile while her hands slid slowly up his thighs to linger on his groin. John felt her fingers twitching, scarcely perceptible, but enough to send a ripple of power surges through his body and his cock jumped in anticipation."Be careful, big boy. Don't spoil your party." With a quick move she bent her head and her tongue flicked over his velvet knob to lick off the drop of glistened moisture.

He flinched and his arms came up to catch her, but Caitlin was already back on her feet and out of his reach. He laughed heartly, his eyes dancing. "Okay you little minx, you won – this time. Come on, dance for me, entertain your Lord and Master." John turned, rolled aside and propped his head with one hand. He grabbed a glass from the tray next to him, took a sip of wine and snatched a handful grapes. Caitlin smirked at him, her eyes bright with laughter while she quickly changed the music and started to dance.

The moment she brought her body in motion, she captivated him and John completely forgot the grapes, the wine – just everything around him. His hot, burning gaze glued on her gracile tempting shape and his already tight body stiffened even more. Caitlins smile deepened, became sensual and her emerald green eyes gleam fervidly as she noticed his visibly reaction. She made a single hipdrop in his direction, agonizing slow, and his hazel green eyes darkened dangerously, she could nearly feel his raging passion, seething and burning inside him.

The next swinging hipdrop brought him up and he sat straight, watching every smooth motion of her as she danced slowly towards him, mesmerized by the beauty of her body. Her creamy flawless skin shimmered softly in the flickering light of the candles and her eyes sparkle fierly at him, gleaming hot and dark with every erotic move she made. Caitlin felt her body burning, combusting with every hot-blooded look of him. It was such a turn-on to her that she could increase his arousal with just one slight motion and she reveled in that overwhelming feeling of power and joy.

She moved her body in a sexy interpretation to the music, swayed provocatively her hips, turning the small circles into wider ones and let her entire body sidle lithely up and down, in a slow flowing motion. It seemed that she floated in a smooth, soft wave over the floor while she moved closer to him.

John couldn't take his gaze of her voluptuous slinky body and he licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry at the erotic sight of her. Caitlin positioned herself in front of him, gave him a perfect shimmy and her hips start to jitter, her whole body trembled. When she spun wildly around, her skirt flew up and gave him full scope on her nude sweet ass and her soft bare mound, he even could see a glimpse of her dark pink sweet folds.

Raw naked desire rose up inside him, made him edgy with need and his blood roared hotly through his veins, setting his body completely afire. He felt his pulsing erection throbbing, hardening almost to the point of pain and with a deep growl, he came up on his knees, his gaze locked on her, his burning eyes deep dark, almost black, glowing with ravenous hunger.

Caitlin looked down at him and trembled, shattered at the sight of him. He was pure male and sex and passion. His face shadowed, stamped with lust and sin, his eyes blazing hot with carnal desire, his body rippling with muscles, his thick dark hair wild and untamed. She could see his chiseled body, the defined muscles spotted with old scars and new, fresh claw marks. He looked like a wild animal, a predator on his pounce. His fully erect penis hulked up at her, a hard and thick spear, ready to impale her without mercy.

Her breath caught in her lungs and lay trapped there, so that she heard her own ragged gaps. She wet her lips and tried to move, her legs stirring restlessly as her body reacted to his presence with a rush of heated liquid. Caitlin took a deep controlling breath as she held his gaze, and smiled salaciously. "Does that mean you enjoyed my performance?" She whispered, with a sultry voice.

"Hell yes. Come here, down to me." He growled, clasped his hands tight around her wrists and tugged at her, forcing her down on her knees. "Damned Linnie, you're hotter than hell-fire." He grunted and took possession of her mouth, forcing his tongue vigorously into her hot, moist cavern and kissed her ravenously, his tongue stroking deep to tangle with hers in a wild hot dance. His hands seem to be everywhere, sliding demandingly down her body as he ravaged her mouth.

Caitlin moaned while her body burned, bursted into flames under his searing touches and scorching kisses. Her arms came up, clasping his neck, and a soft scream escaped her when his hands partened her legs, his palms rest on the insides of her thighs, thumbs moving with slow persuasion through her tight curls. His fingers cleave her wet velvet lips and without warning, he plunged two fingers deep into her hot moist channel. She cried out and spread her legs wider, her hips came up, riding his hand, liquid heat flowing along the living silk as her muscles tightened around his fingers in a stranglehold.

"Oh God, this is so good." Caitlin gasped and urged her throbbing sex against his hand, her fingers clutching his thick dark hair. "I've to get rid of this costume, I need more, a lot more. I need you John, now." She moaned and pulled back, grasped with shaking hands behind her back to open the bra. "Sweetheart, tonight I'm gonna eat you alive." He whispered harshly, his eyes burning fiercely on her. His fingers slip out of her and his hands came up, brush gently over her bare skin, making her shiver in anticipation as he slid the bra-straps of her shoulders.

Tossing the bra aside, he lowered his head and his lips brush featherlight over the creamy flesh of her breasts. His hair skim softly over her skin while he caressed her breasts, teasing her nipples into hard buds, lapping and nuzzling with his hot mouth, teeth tugging and hands claiming. "John." Caitlin sounded hoarse with need. She slid her arms around him, fingers digging into his muscled back and arched against him, pushing her breast deeper into his mouth. Hot heat raced from breast to belly as he suckled, his tongue licking and teeth scrapping.

"I love your breasts, Linnie. So soft, so full, so perfect." He whispered, roughly and raised his head to capture her mouth, drawing her tongue into the dark recesses of his mouth, his hands shaping her breasts possessively, stroking the nipples with his thumbs. He felt her body trembling, quavering beneath his touch. His hands skim over her flat belly, exploring the muscles bunched so tight there before sliding to her hips, searching the hook of the skirt. A soft jingle rang through the room when he threw the skirt away.

John enfolded her into his arms, his hands slid down her back, stroking and kneading the soft flesh of her round cheeks. "And I love your sweet nice ass too." His lips whispered across hers and he kissed her again, his tongue plunging deep into her hot sweet mouth while he brought her up closer against his body, pushing his stiff erection hard against her hot wet mound. "Do you feel it, honey? There are your sweets. Tell me, Linnie, is that what you need? Is it?" He whispered, his mouth wandered from hers, just a little, following the contour of her face.

"Yes, damned, yes. Hurry John." She gasped and her body trembled as she pushed demandingly back, in the desperate need to feel him inside. John gripped her and threw her on the cushions, pinning her on the floor, towering her with his strong hard male body. Her barette sprung open and her long hair spilled over the pillow. "Not so fast, sweetheart." He whispered, curling a silken strand around his fingers. His hot breath on her skin let her quavering and his low, wicked voice sent a flood of hot dampness between her legs."This is my show, so you'll do what I say or you'll get nothing. You won't regret it, believe me."

Caitlin looked at him, saw the dominating look in his face, the possession in his eyes and trembled with excitement. "So this is your pay-back, am I right?" She whispered softly and bucked her hips playfully against him. "Don't spoil your party, my little temptress." A devilish smile appeared on his face. "You're a mean man, John Sheppard. If you think you can get me this way, you're wrong." She taunted, smiling mischievously. But the blazing hunger in her eyes and her hot wet sheath, she pressed tightly against him, betray her words.

John braced himself on his elbows and linked his fingers with hers, stretching her arms above her head. "I told you, you're playing with fire, sweetheart." His voice was dangerous low, his eyes burning with ravenous hunger. "What does that mean? You want to see me begging for mercy? Don't count on that, honey." Caitlin teased and glanced at him, her burning gaze, hot and fierly, locked with his. She felt his shaft, thick and heavy, laying against her inner thigh, the heat radiating from that single spot like a slow wash of molten lava.

He spread soft kisses on her face as he moved scarcely, rubbing gently his stiff erection against her soft creamy flesh. Caitlin moaned deeply and her hips came up, moving against him involuntarily. His eyes lighten up, gleaming fiercely when he felt her reaction. "If you say so." A slow smile appeared on his face. He crossed her wrists to hold her easily with one hand, shifted slightly and let his free hand drop down between her legs.

He caressed her hot wet entrance with his fingers, over and over, each time putting a little more pressure on her. Caitlins breath came out in a sob. Her body shook, breasts swollen and aching, her stomach bunching in knots. "I can make you so hot, you'll scream for mercy, honey." His fingers brush her entrance again and he watched the rich need darken her eyes.

Before she could gather the next breath, he pushed two fingers inside the creamy heat and she cried out, her tight sheath clamping down on him, muscles gripping him hard. As he plunged deeper into her, first hard and fast, then slow and easy, his thumb finding her most responsive spot and raking over the hypersensitive nub, Caitlin went wild, pleaded with him. Her breath came in gasps and she pressed and rubbed her hot burning core tight against him, in the desperate try to relieve the tension buildung and building. She needed release more than anything.

John looked down at her and felt himself swell, jerk, his balls tighten at the sight. She was beautiful in her passion, her eyes glowing with raw desire. Beautiful and sexy and his. A small whimper escaped, torn from her throat as she pushed again hard against his hand. "Oh no, sweetheart, not yet." He whispered softly, withdrew his hand and just captured her lips, swallowing her upcoming protest, kissing her hard and rough as he wedged himself deeper between her thighs, spreading her wide with his knees, grinding his stiff erection against her hot, wet mound, very slow and gentle.

He trailed a hot path down her throat to the swell of her breasts and when his mouth closed over her breast, suckling strongly, Caitlin cried out and arched against him, her hips moving restlessly. John let his tongue swirl over her hard nipple, his teeth scrapping and tugging gently and all the while he never stopped the soft move of his hips, alternating between stroking his thick hard shaft with gently pressure over her sensitive knob or cleaving her soft wet folds just to play the tip of his cock against her hot entrance – only touching her, never filling her.

Caitlin was panting, sobbing with every sensual stroke of him, her body no longer her own, but his, completely under his command. It seemed he owned her body. She had no control, and had lost the will to find any. Heat was pouring out of her, all but pumping out of her pores. "I love the way you look right now, Linnie." He whispered. "So soft, all gleaming skin, wet for me, needy, your eyes begging me to take you. Should I take you, Linnie? Tell me. Say it." His voice was low, rough, demanding even. The commanding sound added to the thrill. She was so susciptible to the sound of his voice.

She was trashing under him, falling apart, the incredible tension inside her unbearable."John," She could bearely breathe his name. Her breath seemed to have permanently left her body. There wasn't enough air in the room. "Please…do it, now." Her cry just a soft plea for mercy, begging him to fill her, to unify his body with hers."I knew you would say it." John growled softly, releasing her hands. He stroke gently down her arms and rose above her like the warrior he was. Caitlin whimpered as he dragged her legs over his shoulders and leaned into her, the broad head of his cock seeking the warmth of her tight channel. He waited a heartbeat, his eyes on her face. She was so beautiful, so hungry for him, dazed with pleasure.

He surged forward, sinking in to the hilt in one fast, hard stroke and her slick hot feminine channel clamped down on him as he threw her into an orgasm. Muscles contracting, hot silk winding tighter and tighter, rippling with life around him, squeezing and milking until she had him gasping with the fiery streaks tearing through his body. She panted his name, writhing under him, increasing the fiery sensations so that lightning sizzled and hissed through his bloodstream.

God, it felt like coming home and he shuddered with pleasure. "Oh God, this feels so good. I love to be inside of you." John looked down at her."And I love to watch you. You're so beautiful Linnie. I love you." His voice was pure sin, whispering over her body and wrapping her heart in warmth. Coming up on his knees between her thighs, he thrust her legs wider, watching the way they came together, watching his body moving in and out of hers. She was so wet, so hot, her breast heaving and her nipples incredibly erected.

He moved slow and easy, sending flames dancing over her, but leaving her needing more. The slow buildup was nearly too much for her. He pulled back, almost leaving her body, and she wanted to sob for his return. When he surged deep in a fast hard stroke, he took her breath, sent her stomach flipping and the heated muscles in her sheath melting into a pool of need. He drew her knees even higher so he could angle himself to press tighter against her clit. Every slow stroke of him sent sizzling fire streaking up and down her body, made her mindless with pleasure.

Caitlin couldn't close her eyes while she savoured the sensations rushing through her body. It was too important to watch his face – his eyes, those amazing hazel green eyes, filled with pure sensuality, a dark promise of pleasure. "Kiss me, John, just kiss me," she moaned, her hands crawl up his chest and circle his neck to draw him closer.

He bent forward, lowered his head and found her mouth, kissing her over and over while their bodies rock, skin to skin, meeting each other with every forceful stroke. She panted, sobbed his name as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her body with the force of a booming ocean. Her entire body seemed to pulse and throb and fracture. When she went over the edge again, she nearly took him with her, but he held back, stilling his body, revelling in the feeling of his control over her.

A surge of wild emotions rush through him as he stared down into her eyes. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, her breasts rose-colored, the nipples hard peaks, and her eyes were half dazed with desire, but beyond the wild frenzy of heat and lust they shared he saw her genuine love she felt for him clearly in the depths of her eyes. "I love you so much, Linnie." He murmured, brushing softly over her lips while he thrust deep into her, with excruciating slowness. His voice was low and so soft the sound stroked over her skin and her heart ached for him.

"I know," she whispered, her fingers tangling through his hair, brushing gently over his skin as her hips rose to join him, matching his rhythm, tilting to take him deeper and deeper with every move, wanting every inch of him. Wanting his possession as much as he wanted.

His hands shifted, cupped her breast, thumbs rasping over her nipples until she cried out to him for more. She was burning alive, from the inside out.

He increased his speed, drove harder into her, plunging deeper and deeper and felt her body shudder, implode around him, taking him with her, her vaginal walls clamping around him like a tight fist, so hot he wasn't certain he would survive this. Unrelented pleasure roared up from his toes, poured down from his head to center in his groin and a hoarse cry escaped his throat, mingled with hers as he emptied himself deep into her.

John collapsed over her, his head sank onto her shoulder, and buried his face into the soft warmth of her neck, trying desperately to control his raging breath. They were both fighting for air as they lay there together, not daring to move, unable to move. Caitlin wrapped her arms around him and he could feel her heart, drumming as wild just as his, against his chest and the aftershocks shaking her, tightening around him, drawing them even closer.

Still locked with her, he nuzzled her neck and each time he did so, her body responded with another aftershock and his body tightened in answer. They were merged so completely, so closely linked together he couldn't tell where he started or left off. It was an amazing feeling and both linger in that wonderful moment of complete entireness.

"I love you, sweetheart," he murmured, still nuzzling her neck while he enjoyed the soft feel of her fingers, brushing tenderly over his skin and combing lovingly through his thick hair. "You mean, you love it when you've the mastery, right?" Caitlin whispered, teasingly. "You're so bossy and demanding. You always need to be in control, right?" He felt her smile against his neck.

John propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her, a cheeky smile rushed over his face. "Well, I'm not for nothing the leading commander here, you know? Besides that I hadn't noticed any defence from you or heard any complains." She lifted her head and bit his shoulder, a gentle twitch of her teeth she eased with a tender kiss immediately. "Don't get smart with me, John Sheppard. First I wasn't able to any kind of defence because thanks to you I was far beyond any control and… you'd pinned my hands on the floor, you mean man."

His smile broadened. "And second?" Her lips wander up his throat to his mouth. "And second, it was absolute amazing. I loved it, every moment. So why should I complain then?" She breathed, kissing him softly before her head fell back on the pillow. "I love you John." Her hands stroke gently over his chest, fingers curling his chest hair. "But beware, I'll take my revenge for your sweet torture. Someday, when you aren't expecting it at all." She warned him and a sly smile curved around her full lips, her eyes sparkling playfully at him.

"I'm so looking forward to it, sweetie." John smirked and bent his head for a gentle kiss before he slipped out of her, relucantly. He rolled on his back, taking her with him so that she lay sprawled out on him and curled his arms around her. Caitlin snuggled against him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "And just to put that right, honey. I'm not a big boy. I'm a man, a very manly man, and I think I've proven that to you."

She raised her head, her eyes sparkling at him, bright with amusement. "Oh poor sweetheart, that's really nagging on you, am I right?" His eyebrow shot up by her words and he scowled at her while his hands slid down to cover her firm butt. "Are you making fun of me again?" She shook her head and covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. "Yes you are, you little minx. I warn you, honey. This will be a very long night for you. I might want have another dance or two, you know? And while we're on it," he narrowed his eyes. "Don't you ever dare to dance like this before another man because I might have to kill you then." He squeezed her soft round cheeks in warning.

"Is this a threat, my manly man?" She glanced at him, the smile was in her voice. Rolling her on her back, he covered her with his strong body. "No, that's a promise, sweetheart." He whispered, low and soft. "You're mine Linnie, don't you ever forget that." His hands stroke softly over her hair, skim possessively over her body. "What am I? Your personal property? Maybe you wanna brand me to make it visible for every one?" She whispered softly and her hand stroke gentle over his chest, just to pluck hard and thight at his chest hairs.

"Ouch! You little minx." John flinched, but a broad smile flashed over his face. "I don't have to brand you because I already have, sweetheart." He brushed a soft kiss on the strawberry red mark on her neck he'd left there. "Oh no, don't tell me you made me hickey, John Sheppard." She put on her fiercest scowl. "Yes, a real fat one. I like it. Looks good to me." His smile widened. "You're impertinent and absolutely impossible, you know that?"

Caitlin tried to poke him but he gripped her hands, holding them tightly. "I know, that's why you love me sweetheart, right?" Ignoring her protest, he lowered his head and just kissed her. "And because you love me so much…," his cheeky smile appeared again. "You'll be a good carying wife and make my diner while I jump into the shower." He jumped up and slauntered away, heading for the bath.

A pillow flew through the air and landed on his back. "Hey, you know what? I got also a sabre dance in my repertoire." John turned slowly, grinning at her. "Good. I love it dangerous and I love to struggle with you." He catched the next flying cushion and threw it back at her. "This will be a long night. First a delicious diner, served with love from my beautiful wife and then you can dance again for me, sweetie." Flicking another cheeky smile at her, he turned around.

Caitlin sat slowly up. She drew her knees up and watched him as he moved towards the bathroom, in his own smooth and darn sexy way of walk. "Oh, you want a dance as dessert?" She asked. Her gaze slid over his tanned muscled body to linger on his crisp, perfect sculptered butt and a pleasant tremor ran through her at the delicious sight.

"Wrong honey. The dance is the appetizer, you are the dessert and I will eat you with relish, I promise you." John looked over his shoulder before he vanished into the bath and her breath caught in her lungs, her inner thighs pulsed with awareness. Because from the single burning look and the wolfish smile he'd send her, she knew he would deliver on his promise very thoroughly. And she was absolutely right.


	11. Chapter 11

**May I pronounce to you…..**

_My dear and faithful readers, I know you must have wait a long time for this chapter, but as always RL has been standing in my way. *sighs* So, here it is, one of the most important days in Johns and Linnies life. Oh, a little warning from me: It is really a lot to read this time. In fact it is the longest chapter I ever wrote, but I just couldn't bring myself to prune the text, sorry guys. I wish you a lot of fun, my friends and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

"Hey John, you're day-dreaming on your own party or what?" Carson jostled his friend. John shrugged out of his thoughts and looked at him. "Sorry, I was just pondering over something. Come on, let's get a good whisky and we drink to my last days as a free man." He invited Beckett and they dig their way through the crowd, heading for the bar.

The bachelor-party was in full swing and the room was jammed with people. John ordered two whisky and Carson grabbed his glass. "Cheers son, to you. And the joke with the free man was good, John. I know Linnie had caught you at the first go, means you'd lost your freedom already a year ago." Beckett remarked and smirked at Sheppard. "Yes, you're darn right with that. But marrying her is another thing, it's a huge step for me, believe it or not." John smirked too, empted his glas in one gulp and ordered two new drinks.

Carson chuckled softly. "Hey, don't tell me you get cold feet three days before your wedding, son. No chance, that you can come out of that number by now, believe me. Cheers to you and Linnie, John. You two fit so perfect together and I'm so excited about the wedding. I'm so happy for you, son." Overwhelmed from his emotions - and maybe the beer and whisky he'd drink this evening, contributed his mite too - Beckett just wrapped his arms around Sheppard and squeezed him tightly.

"Hey Carson, save your emotions for the wedding. Come here, let's drink to our friendship." John laughed heartly as he squeezed his friend back and raised his glass. "And I don't wanna get out of this number, my friend. Linnie is the best that ever happened to me in my whole life, you know that." A dreamy glance appeared in his eyes when his thoughts wander to Caitlin. "I'm wondering when they'll return. What do you think? How long will the IOA keep them busy?" He drew his eyebrows together and cast a serious glance at Beckett.

Carson shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. They left the city very early this morning, so I guess they'll return somewhere this night. Normally it didn't take long, you deliver your reports and that's all. I was very happy when Jennifer and Caitlin volunteered their help so I could be here for your party. I hate those stupid pencil pushers and their boring meetings. And their stupid questions. They didn't have the slightest clue what's going on here." His face screwed up shortly. "But son, it's your bachelor-party, so enjoy it. You'll survive one day without her, believe me."

Carson chuckled and nudged his friend. John made a face at him. "He is right, buddy. Look around, you do know that all the women here would love to sweeten your evening, do you?" Ronon came up behind them and a big grin spread over his face by his last words. "Very funny Ronon. You can have them all, I don't mind. Besides that, they should known it better by now." John replied and turned towards the bar. "I know that some of them will never give up their hope." Carson chuckled again while his gaze fell on some of his nurses.

John turned his head and followed Becketts gaze. He smiled at the small group and became a few bright smiles and longing gazes back. "See what I mean?" Carson nudged him again, with an amused smile on his face. With a soft laughter, John ordered another round whisky. "Don't tell Linnie that, Carson. The poor nurses." He warned Beckett and shoved a glass whisky over to Carson and Ronon as well.

"Oh, Linnie can handle that very well. You know exactly that you're the most jealous part and troublemaker in your relationship, right buddy?" Ronon sent him another big grin. "The poor men here are afraid to take just a small look at Linnie when you're around." John frowned at him. "No, that's not true, I'm not that worse as you say." He protested. "Except someone gives me a good reason, that's a complete different case then." This remark of him let his friends burst out in loud laughter.

"What's so funny here? Did I miss something?" Rodney asked, joining the cheery round. "Yes Rodney. John just tried to convince us that he has absolutely nothing against it when other men cast a glance at his Linnie." Carson answered, in the desperate try to keep a stern face, but it failed and he burst out in laughter again. "What? Our Mr. Look-at-her-again-that-way-and-you'll-die himself here? Hey John, that's a real good joke of you, you know that?" Rodney snorted, yelling with laughter.

"Oh at least by one man I'm not afraid that Linnie could fall for him." John scowled at McKay. "Hey, what does that mean? You think of me, right? Well, if I want to, she would fall for me, believe me." Rodney snapped back. Ronon and Carson turn their faces aside to hide the huge grin on their faces. "Sure Rodney, dream on. You see, my Linnie isn't a brain groupie, she fall for the real man. You know, muscles, action and all that stuff." Sheppard teased him, but Rodney started to laugh again. "You do know that you've just admit that you have more muscles than brain, aren't you?"

This time Ronon and Beckett couldn't help it and the air was filled with their roaring laughter. Sheppard stared at him just to laugh loud and heartly too. "Damned, you're right. Must be the whisky I'd already this evening." He gave McKay a heartly slap on the back. "Come on, let's drink one with me, my friend." They ordered another round while they joked around. "Hey, we also have a surprise for you, 'll love it." Ronon grinned at his friend.

John raised his eyebrow and threw a sceptical gaze at Ronon. "What surprise? What are you talking about?" Ronons grin broadened. "Just wait and see. I'll be back in a minute, just checking if our present is ready." He answered mysteriously and gave Sheppard a slap on his back before he turned around to disappear in the crowd.

John turned to Carson, but Beckett just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me, I don't know nothing, son." He said, his eyes swifting away. Shaking his head about that shallow lie, John sipped at his glass and took a look around when suddenly the main lights went off and a spotlight went on, drawing his attention to the small stage. A woman in a black cloak, her face veiled, stepped on the stage and took position, with her back towards the audience. "Isn't that great? We couldn't find a strip-girl, but we've find a belly dancer for you." Carson nudged him from aside, with a big smile on his face.

"What belly dancer? Do I know her?" John asked curiously and leant relaxed at the bar, with the clear conscience that this couldn't be Caitlin because she was still on earth. "Of course you know her. Actually you know her very well. It's one of my doctors." Startled, he turned sharply his head and glared at Carson as his pulse start to pile up. "What do you mean, I know her very well? Who is it, Carson?" He asked demandingly, his thoughts went head over heels. As far as he knew Caitlin was the only one who could dance like that. But she wasn't here, right? Or was she already back? Didn't she mentioned lately something about this party and a surprise? Hell, she was very mysterious when she'd said that. A deep frown settled on Johns face.

Carson watched his friend and his smile widened. "Don't be so impatient, son. Just enjoy the show." John felt his heart racing in his chest as his head went sharply towards the stage. He stared up to the scene, in the desperate hope not to discover anything familiar on that woman upstairs. There, the music started - damned he knew that music very well - and for a second when the dancer moved slowly, he got a briefly glimpse of the costume she wore under that cloak.

A corner of blood red chiffon protuded under the seam of the cloak and at once, his stomach knotted tightly and his heart missed a beat or two. Hell, he knew that costume as well. Hot and cold shower ran up and down his spine. That couldn't be true! No, she wouldn't do that to him. His fingers clamping tight around the glass he held in his hand, John stared hypnotized up to the stage, praying desperately that he was wrong about his suspicion. He didn't even notice, that his friends were watching him intensively, all with a big fat grin on their faces.

The dancer pulled off the cloak - raised the veil - and a deep-drawn sigh of relief escaped him and his heart made a good jump. Mary turned around, with a bright smile on her face and blinked into his direction before she started her performance. "Hey John, for a moment you looked a bit green around your gills. Who do you thought would dance for you?" Beckett nudged him, with a broad grin on his face. His friends around him start to laugh and John couldn't help it as to join their laughter, knowing that they'd fooled him and, he had to admit, fooled him very good.

He shook his head about his own silliness. How could he even think that Linnie would dance in front of all the men? Still laughing about himself, he drew his attention back to the stage and watched Mary dancing. Hey, she was very good and it was a real pleasure to look at her, to follow the smooth motions of her voluptous body. His eyes wander through the room and he smiled amused. She surely had cast a spell with her dance on every male person here in this room. His gaze went back to the stage and his smile widened as he watched her.

It was almost the same costume as Linnies and the way she moved and smiled at the men, he knew for certain that she enjoyed every moment up there, reveling in the magic and power she'd over the crowd. 'She surely is something special.' John thought as he watched her dancing. He really liked her, even loved her, in that kind of way he would love a sister, if he'd one.

When she left the stage and danced towards him, a cheeky smile spread over his face and he started to chuckle. "Hi sweetheart, you're enjoying my performance?" With a sassy smile, Mary swayed her hips in slow circles in front of him, turned and gave him a nice ass-wiggle as she looked over her shoulder at him, her deep-blue eyes sparkling with joy and fun.

"Oh yes I love it, Mary. And when I look around, I'm not the only one. You're wonderful. Let it roll and shake your hips, baby. Give your audience what they want." He encouraged her and looked a bit astonished when she just turned around to curl her arms around his neck. "Thanks John. That's really sweet of you. I love you and Linnie so much, you know that?" Mary whispered into his ear and kissed him on the cheek. Maybe it was because of the couple of whiskys he'd drunk this evening, he couldn't say it but he just wrapped his arms around her to squeeze her tightly.

"Come here sweetheart, I love you too. You're very special to me, you know." He whispered back, brushing also a kiss on her cheek. "You do know that you've just this minute delivered a lot of cannon fodder to all the gossipmongers in this city, honey?" Mary grinned at him, her eyes dancing and ruffled his hair. "Oh yes, I know. I just have to take a look around." John grinned broadly back. "Now, go and get them, sister. The guys are already waiting that you dance again."

Mary beamed a bright smile at him, swirled around and jerked when he gave her a slight bottom-smack. "Now you get them really talking, you know that? You're a bad boy, John Sheppard." She laughed and with a last blink at him she disappeared like a dancing derwish into the crowd. "She surely is special, isn't she?" Ronon chuckled and looked after her, let his gaze slide eagerly over her tempting curves. John had noticed it and a broad grin spread over his face, but he kept silence.

"You do know that you got yourself an affair now?" Ronon mentioned and grinned. "When I look around I can see all the blabbermouthes are already busy to spreaden the news." They turned her heads, watching them talking as they threw knowing gazes in his direction and both started to laugh. "Hey, Tarek has three women, so I'm still one behind." John joked and another round of laughter went up. "Wasn't he considering of buying Linnie as his wife No. 4 or was that a joke of him?" Carson asked with a big grin on his face.

John frowned at him. "I'm still pondering if he was joking or not. The way he'd looked at her, I surely was more than happy when we left them. And I always have a funny feeling when Linnie visits them. Don't know why she needs to check them so often. But at least it's a great relief for me that, when I'm not available, you escort her then Ronon. Thanks for keeping an eye on her, buddy. Let's drink one with me to our friendship." Giving his friend a heartly punch, John ordered another round and they raised the glasses.

Rodney peered over to the buffet. "I think I can use a little snack or two. Anybody joining me?" John and Ronon nodded simultaneously their heads. "Good idea, I'm hungry too. How many little snacks you already ate this evening, McKay? Don't tell me this is your first snack because I saw you at least three times there." Ronon teased him while the men plung their way through the people, heading for the buffet.

Beckett could hear McKay moaning and muttering and chuckled softly. "What's so funny, Carson? Have you told yourself a joke or what?" Turning his head, he saw Caitlin and Jennifer standing next to him, both smiling brightly at him. "Hey, you two are back. And, everything went well, I suppose." Carson beamed a smile at the women, but then he stepped back to take a good look at them.

"Wow, you two look absolutely great. Now I know for certain that everything went well." He smirked while his gaze slid over them. Both were dressed in female suits - tight double-slitted skirts and short waisted jackets - Jennifer wore a blue one and Caitlins was silver-grey. "Thanks very much Carson. Geez! I'm desperate for a seat right now. My feet are killing me." Caitlin muttered with an annoyed gaze at her high heels and just slumbed on the next barstool. Jennifer did the same at the other side of Carson.

"Much better." With a relieved sigh, Linnie opened her jacket and leant against the bar, legs crossed. "Now a cold drink and I'm almost happy again. You too, Jen?" Jennifer nodded and Caitlin turned her head, already lifting one hand to give the barman a sign. "Stop, this round goes on me, tell me what you want." Beckett said and ordered the drinks. "Thanks Carson. Cheers, to you." Sipping on her coke, she took a look around. "So where is my bachelor and the rest of the gang? Oh, how could I ask that. I see them already." She discovered John and the others at the buffet and chuckled softly.

Obviously they were teasing Rodney again because she could see Ronon and John laughing and McKay muttering. "What's so funny?" Jennifer asked curiously and followed Caitlins gaze. "Oh my, they're teasing poor Rodney again? Maybe I should support him a bit. I'm over there, if you search for me." She grabbed her beer and slauntered away. "Could it be that she has a faible for our Rodney?" Carson looked after her before he turned to Caitlin and grinned broadly. "Yep, you can say that. She surely is a brain groupie." She confirmed, with a slight smirk.

Carson almost choked on his beer by her words and laughed. Caitlin shot an astonished glance at him. "What's so funny about that?" Beckett told her why and both laughed heartly. "Oh my, I really had missed something right? Boy, I'm glad that I'm home again. Now I know why you hate those pencil pushers. God and this tight braid kills me too." Muttering, she reached behind to open the barette and shook her head, so that her long hair fell in a silken cascade down her back.

"But…..," she smiled archly and gave Beckett a short blink. "….somehow this old grumpy men were very cooperative, can you believe that?" Carson cast an amused glance at her while his gaze fell on her crossed legs. Her skirt had been ride up a bit and the side-slit revealed a good piece of her well-formed upper thighs, he even could catch a glimpse of the broad laced fringe from the hold-ups she was wearing. "Oh, I believe you that right away, my dear. If you'd shown them this nice view." He smirked and pointed at her legs.

Caitlin laughed softly and straightened her skirt. "Hey, all is fair in love and war. And talking to these people is war, you know that." Her gaze went searchingly through the room. "By the way, how was Marys performance and where is she? She'd said when we're back we should pick her up here, but I don't see her." She threw a curious glance at Carson as she took another sip of coke. "She'll be back in a few minutes. She's changing her clothes. Her performance was wonderful and you know the latest news? Your future husband already has an affair." He chuckled and told her what happened, every single detail.

"You crack me up, Carson. Oh my, I already can hear them until I get my hands on him. One day gone and he already has a girl-friend, that's an absolute no-go." She joked and her silver laughter rang through the air. "I think I'll drag him over the coals right now and here." She blinked at Beckett and was just going to slide down the barstool when John sneaked up behind her. "Hey, you good looking woman of mine, who do you wanna haul over the coals?" He whispered softly into her ear and slipped one hand under the seam of her jacket to curl her waist.

A soft shower ran down her spine and a bright smile flitted over her face. She turned around, her eyes sparkling joyfully at him. "You of course, my unfaithful future husband. Kissing and hugging an other woman when I'm not here." She gave him a sweet smile and ruffled his hair. "Does it help when I tell you that you look absolutely gorgeous?" Her skirt was ride up again and his gaze fastened on her tempting thigh the side-slit exposed him. "The way I see it, you look far too sexy for the whole bunch here, you know that?" He whispered softly and stroke gently with the pad of his fingers along her thigh until he reached the lace fringe of her hold ups.

Resting his hand possessively there, his fingers slid unflashy under her skirt, brushing over the creamy flesh of her inner thigh. Caitlin shivered under his scorching touch and every nerve ending flared to life. Feeling the tremors running through her body, an arch smile curled his sensual mouth and he intensified his touch, rubbing with soft pressure over her soft skin. Her eyes gleam fierly as she shot a warning gaze at him. Her hand clasped tight his wrist to stop his sweet torture and a slow smile appeared on her face. "No, this won't help you at all, honey. And that either," she said, shoving his hand of her thigh. "The least I can expect is the same treatment, don't you think? Come here and kiss me, John." Caitlin demanded, lifting her voice a bit at her last words, so everyone around them could hear it and curled her arms around his neck, tugging him closer. Her smile widened and her eyes were laughing at him when she saw the discomfort on his face. Kissing her in public was something he still tried to avoid.

With an uneasy side-glance at Beckett, John lowered his head and brushed a slight kiss on her lips. But he hadn't count with Caitlin. "Not so fast, sweetheart." She mumbled and took him by surprise. Her tongue slid into his mouth as she captured his lips to give him a slow tender kiss. John made a single sound and his fingers tunneled in her hair, pulling back her head, his mouth fastening on hers. Without thinking, he simply took what she was offering.

Damned, he hadn't seen her the whole day and it felt so darn good to hold her smooth warm body in his arms and inhale her delicious scent, their tongues entwined in a sensual dance, so that he completely forgot everything around him and just lost himself in the silken heat of her sinful mouth. His blood pounded hotly in his veins, thundered in his ears and he shuddered, his body hardened, but he couldn't stop kissing her. John wrapped his arms tight around her, drawing her closer and took over, leading her into a deeper, much more erotic kiss, plunging his tongue deep into her hot moist cavity to tangle fierly with hers.

Caitlin followed him willingly and pressed her body tighter against him, wanted to feel him as close as possible. Her brain simply shorted out. Hot waves ran through her body, sweeping away her control. He was making her weak with his dominating mouth and the strength of his steely arms around her and the world around her spun away until nothing else was left then the desperate longing to feel him skin to skin, his hands and mouth moving all over her body.

"Tztztz…you see Carson, the young people of today have no sense of decorum anymore. It's really a shame, isn't it? Hey, get yourself a room, you two." Marys brashly voice brought them back to reality and both startled, pulling back to bring some space between them. A chorus of laughter followed Marys declaration. "Oh, I don't know, I enjoyed it very much, love. Maybe they give us an addition, what do you think?" Carson snorted and laughed heartly at their priceless face expressions.

"Mary, it's always nice to hear your lovely, sweet voice so unexpectedly next to me. It gives me the thrill each time you do that, you know?" John remarked, holding his gaze on Caitlin. "Hey, it's always a pleasure for me to heighten your excitement honey. And thanks for that very impressive object-lesson. Hell, you still can surprise me, John Sheppard." Mary replied, with a fat grin on her face. Another round of laughter went up. "Blame it on the whisky, Mary. And keep it good in your memory, because you won't see that so fast again." He answered dryly, trying to keep his face stern.

Caitlins gaze jumped to Johns and color crept up her neck. "I'm sorry." She breathed and looked guilty up to him. Surprisingly, John grinned at her, laugh lines crinkling around his eyes. "Why? Because you started something that slipped totally out of your control?" He whispered, bringing his mouth near her ear. "I enjoyed it very much sweetie, you wanna know how much?" His arms still wrapped around her, he tugged her closer again and pressed his plainly tangible erection tight against her belly, unnotable for the others.

Caitlin shivered and bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from sighing as a flood of moist heat surged between her legs, her inner muscles clenching in need.. John felt her body trembling against him and his grin widened, his eyes sparkling roguishly at her. She blushed even more under his knowing gaze, made a face at him and opened her mouth for a riposte when suddenly the song "Sexual healing" of Marvin Gaye sounded out from the speakers. Looking at each other, John and Caitlin just burst out laughing.

The others circling round them looked puzzled at the laughing couple, not knowing what was going on, except Mary. Leaning forward, she gave Caitlin and John a short nudge. "Well, the deejay surely has a darn good timing." She murmurerd with a soft chuckle, regarding her friends with favour. Her gaze met theirs and with a heartly laugh, John laid one arm around her shoulder, curled the other around Caitlins waist and turned towards the bar.

"Hey barkeeper, give my favorite women here a nice cold drink, they surely deserve it." He called out, his eyes dancing, filled with amusement. Another roar of laughter went up. "And of course for everyone else, who wants one. Let's party, folks." Mary shot an amused glance at him, while she sipped on her drink and shook slightly her head. "John, John, you're in a really rompish mood tonight. I'm scared, honey." John gave her a bold smile. "That's your fault, sweetheart. You and your sexy hip shake. That was the point I was totally lost, you know."

Mary returned his cheeky smile and bent forward, looking past him at Caitlin, with a twinkle in her eye. "Hey Linnie, you can be lucky, they didn't find a stripper for him. God knows what would have happened then." Caitlin almost choked on her coke. "Don't say that when I'm drinking, you crazy nut." She complained, laughing and coughing at the same time. "Hey, be careful honey." Jennifer came up behind her and gave her a slap on her back. "Did I hear the word stripper? You're talking about the group of stripper we saw in that club?" She asked expactantly, ignoring the wild waving of Marys hand behind Johns back or the warning punch Caitlin gave her.

John turned slowly around, glaring at the women. "What?" You did what?" His voice dripped with disbelief. "When was that?" He asked, a frown marring his lean features. Crossing his arms, he leant back against the bar and his gaze flipped observantly from one to another just to settle on Caitlins face. "When we were the ten days on earth. I told you the girls had a bachelorette-party organized for me." She answered and tilted her head, returning his piercing gaze with an innocent look and a sweet smile.

"Yes, but somehow you've forgotten to mention this part, honey. I wonder why." He said to her with overdone sweetness, the frown on his face became deeper. "Because I knew you would react like you do right now, namely extremly jealous without a reason." She retorted, with the same pitch, batting her long eye lashes at him. John leant forwards her and his eyes were lit with the heat of anger. "Oh, without a reason? When you watching other men stripping naked? I bet you'd a lot of fun, right?" He hissed, through clenched teeth.

Hands on her hips, Caitlin planted herself in front of him while Mary and Jenny joined her, flanking her on each side. "You're darn right, we had tons of fun that evening, you know. And you know what else? We'll have the same fun this evening too." She seethed, her eyes flashed with rage. "Come on girls, lets go to celebrate into Marys birthday somewhere else, without wild cavemen who annoys me." Hurling a last fiercely glance at him, she swirled around and pushed her way out the door, with Mary and Jenny in tow.

John stared enraged after them, his hands clenched into tight fists, and gritted his teeth. He was really considering if he should jump after her to spank her nice sweet ass she was wiggling so deliberately provocative right now, knowing he would watch her. He inhaled sharply and made a step forward as just in that moment Caitlin turned her head. She breathed a kiss in his direction, mouthed "I love you" and beamed a bright smile at him before she left the room, with a last sweet ass-wiggle.

At once his rage was gone just like that and, instead, a broad smile appeared on his face. Damned, in this second, this woman could drive him up the wall so easily just to twist him around her little finger again in the next, with just one single smile or look of her. He was lost then, but he loved it.

With a heartly laugh, John turned towards the bar and rested his chin in his hand. "Great John, you made a real fool out of yourself with your darn jealousy." He mumbled with a side-glance at his friends and shook his head, still laughing. "You can say that loud, buddy. She'd let you look like a drowned rat just like that," Ronon snipped with his fingers. "It was really worth watching." He gave John a good punch, grinning from ear to ear. Carson nudged him from the other side. "Hey son, you still wanna marry her in three days?" He teased his friend, with a broad smile on his face.

John let out another heartly laugh. "You can bet on it and then I'll show that little minx who is in charge." His friends just burst out in laughter. "That was a real good joke of you, John. I'll drink to that wise saying." Rodney cackled behind him and ordered a round for all his friends.

"For me just a coke, Rodney. I'd enough whisky for tonight." His friends were regarding him amused. "What does that mean?" Ronon peered at him from aside, with a real bold smile on his face. "Oh, let me guess you want to keep a clear head, just in case you've to show her who's the boss, right?" He was laughing at John and the others join him.

"Yes, make fun of me, my dear friends. I think I deserve that." John gave his friends a loopsided grin, grabbed his glass coke and raised his hand. "To the women! You can't live with them, you can't live without them. Cheers, my friends." In total agreement with him, the others salute to that true spell and the next hours they just had a good time, joking and fooling around.

It was almost 2.00 AM and the party was drawing to a close. The room was markedly emptier, just a handful people were left over. Suddenly Rodney stormed through the door and hurried towards his friends, tugging frantically at Carsons arm.

John noticed that and cast an amused glance at him. "Hey Rodney, what's up? Medical emergency call? Did Jennifer pass out when you kissed her?" He joked. Rodney made a face at him. "Very funny, you see me laughing?" He turned back to Carson, who shot an annoyed gaze at him. "What is it Rodney? By the way, where were you the last hour?" Beckett shook his hand off his arm. "Yes, where were you the last hour, Rodney? Discovered another party with a better buffet or what?" John asked curiously.

"No, I'd just made a side-step at the girls-party to congrat Mary to her birthday, nothing else." He answered casually, avoiding Sheppards gaze. "Hey, that's a good idea, Rodney. I think I'll do that too. I'll bet the girls have a lot of fun right?" John nudged McKay and turned to leave. "Oh, if I were you, I just would stay here. Believe me, it's really boring there." McKay mumbled, while his eyes shift away.

John startled by Rodneys behaviour. He turned slowly and darted a sharp glance at him, his eyebrow shot dangerously up. "Rodney you're a lousy liar, you know that. So what's going on over there? Come on, spit it out." He prompted, with a suspiously low and calm voice, pinning his friend down with his steady gaze. Rodney swallowed hard and managed a loopsided grin. "As I said, nothing special. They laugh and dance, some on the floor, others on the table." He babbled nervous and grabbed a full glass to empty it in one gulp.

Without another word Sheppard bounced of the bar and crossed the room in a quick pace, heading for the door. "Great work, McKay. You're satisfied now? You just can't keep your big mouth shut, can't you?" Ronon snapped at him and hurried after his friend. "Hey slow down, John. You know Rodney talks a lot of bullshit most of the time." He tried to becalm him and laid one hand on Johns shoulder to stop him.

"If that's so, why are you coming after me, he? Don't worry, I just want to check out what's up, nothing more." With a slight frown on his face, he shook Ronons hand off his shoulder and paced down the floor, heading for the overfilled open terrace to his right. Swearing under his breath, Ronon followed him, with a bad feeling in his stomach. When they approached the terrace, loud music, laughter and howling noise welcomed them. "What the hell is going on here?" John grumbled, digging his way through the crowd.

Reaching the front, he stoped dead in his tracks and stared in disbelief at the scene that could have come straight out of a movie. Actually, all the women were dancing on the tables, pepped by the bunch of men surrounding them. His gaze fastened on the table in the middle, where he discovered Caitlin dancing next to Mary and Jenny. His jaw dropped open and he'd trouble to close his mouth as he watched them. The way they move their bodies and shook their hips were so hot and sexy, all male eyes just glued on them, watching intensively every single motion they did.

Ronon came up behind him, looked past Sheppard and started to laugh. "I don't believe it. That's what I call a table dance. Hey, they really have fun, aren't they?" John turned his head, glaring at his friend. "Yes, and every men around the table have also fun by leering under their skirts. Damned, this woman drives me really nuts." He groused and stepped forward, angling for Caitlins legs to get a grip on her. A few of his marines, who stood around the table, made a very quick retreat to disappear fast in the crowd when they discovered him.

Caitlin shrugged by his touch and looked down. "Hi John, you came for our birthday girl? That's really nice of you." She gave him a bright smile while her eyes were glancing at him. Definitely too much champagne, John assumed as he glared up to her. "No, I came for you and as far as I can see I'd come just in time. So just climb down, honey." He reached out his hand for helping her jumping of the table. Caitlin shook her head and pouted her lips. "No, I'm not coming down, not before you've congrat Mary to her birthday." She gave her friend a soft nudge to get her attention and pointed into Johns direction.

Mary turned around, saw him and danced closer. "Hey John, nice to see you. What's up? Is something bugging you? You look a bit annoyed, hun." John shoved his hands through his hair and closed briefly his eyes, praying for patience. "Nothing serious Mary. It's just my wife dancing on the table like a Go-Go-Girl." He emphasized. "Oh, and I wish you a very happy birthday, Mary." He flicked a short smile at her and turned back at Caitlin. "Satisfied now? Then move your butt down here, now." He ordered, reaching out his hand again.

"Okay, if you insist. You're a killjoy, you know that." Linnie shrugged her shoulders and stepped forward to grab his hand. In that moment the song "Crazy" from Aerosmith shouted out from the radio and with a whoop of joy she jumped back. "This is one of my favorite songs. I can't come down, not now. You know, I love that song." She beamed a winning smile at him. "Oh come on, don't make such a face. We're just dancing here."

John scowled up to her and his eyes darkened dangerously. "I warn you Linnie, don't go too better get of that table within a moment or I'll come and get you and I swear to you, I'll spank your sweet ass right here and now." He huffed and shot a furios gaze at her. But Caitlin seemed not the least impressed of his threat, instead, she turned her head towards Mary. "You hear that? He don't like it when I dance up here and wants to spank my ass if I'm not coming down. Can you believe that?"

Mary peered at John and grimaced at Caitlin. "Honey you better believe it. Just do me the favor and jump of the table, Linnie." She urged Caitlin to get of the table. In the meanwhile everyone around them had focussed his eyes on John and Caitlin, prying what will happen next. But Mary hadn't count with Linnies stolidness. "Smack my ass and call me Sally if I do what Mr. Bossy here dictates me. I won't come down until the song is over. You got that John Sheppard." She hissed at him and turned around, showing him her back.

Ronon had watched John the whole time, noting that his friend was slowly but surely running out of patience. Hearing Caitlins last words and regarding her last action, he heaved a deep sigh. "Oh shit!" Was all he said and his face screwed up by knowing what will come next. John leaped onto the table, grasped her around her waist and suited the action to the word. He really put her over his knee, spanking her butt amid peals of laughter.

Mary and Jenny stopped dancing and stared flabbergasted at the scene, but then the corner of their mouths started to twitch. They tried not to laugh until they just gave up and scream with laughter. Caitlin was fighting and swearing, but she hadn't the slightest chance to squirm out of his grip. Lifting her head, she turned her face towards him. "How can you dare? And? You're enjoying yourself? Fuck you, John." She hissed at him, her eyes glittering with anger.

With a devilish smile on his face, he lowered his head. "You'd your fun and I have mine, sweetheart. And you can fuck me as soon as we're out of here, honey." He whispered softly into her ear. Giving her a last smack, he gripped her around her waist and just lifted her up, tossing her over his shoulder. "Say good-bye to your friends, Linnie. We're leaving the party." He called out and jumped of the table, striding his way through the very amused crowd out the floor, ignoring the wild wriggling package on his shoulders.

Caitlin turned into a bundle of fury, thumping hard on his back. "What the hell,…. let me down, John Sheppard. Damned, you hear me, you caveman. Put me down or you'll regret this, I swear it to you." She muttered, struggling with her legs, treating his back with her small fists. He walked down the floor until they reach a sequestered side floor and all the time Caitlin was swearing her head off as she punched and pinched him.

John smiled broadly and the more she ranted and raved, the more he smiled until a loud heartly laugh escaped his throat. He loved her so wild and furious and couldn't resist to give her another booty smack before he put her down, steadying her as she rocked away from him.

Caitlin pulled out of his grip and glanced fierly at him, her emerald green eyes smoldering with rage and anger. "I don't believe it. Can you tell me what came into your mind? Spanking my ass in front of everyone." She seethed, clenched her small hands into tight fists and punched hard against his chest. It hadn't the desired effort she wanted, because he not even wavered a single bit, other than Caitlin. The power of the punch let her bounce back and in combination with her high heels and a bit too much champagne, she started to topple.

Laughingly, John caught her wrists to prevent her from falling backwards. "Wow sweetheart, be careful what you're doing, you don't wanna end up as a fallen woman, are you? Tell me, how much champagne have you drunk tonight?" His voice dripped over with laughter and amusement. "Hey, I'm not drunk, if that's what you mean. I only had three glasses." She hissed and yanked her hands away from him. John laughed heartly. "Oh Linnie, that's more than enough for you. That fizzy bubbly stuff gets right into your head in no time, you should know that by now. You're a real mollycoddle when it comes to alcohol, my little minx."

The taunting sound in his voice made her even more furious. "Oh is that so? And that amuses you, right?" Caitlin made a face at him. "You know what? I have enough of you for today. You're a mean man, John Sheppard." She said through her clenched teeth, spun around and just walked away, still shouting and muttering. "You're mean and bossy and dominating and possessive and....," she paused and turned again, pointing his finger against him.

A sassy smile appeared on her face. "…..and it drives you crazy when other men look at me like they did just now, right? It makes you real mad, I can see that in your eyes and you can't do anything against it." She teased him and pleasure filled her eyes. "Because you're jealous, jealous, je-al-ous." Stressing every syllable of the word, she slauntered slowly back to him, swaying provocatively her hips.

John watched every sexy move of her as she walked towards him. His hungry eyes glued on her voluptuous body while his tongue flicked out to lick admiringly over his lips. Every smooth motion of her made his body zing and heatened his blood, let it roar hotly through his veins right to his groin."You're darn right, you cheeky thing. And you know why? Because you're mine, every tiny inch of your delicoius body belongs to me." His voice had gone rough and hoarse, edgy with need.

As soon as she came into his reach, he snatched her around her waist and tugged her closer, so close her full breasts brush his chest and he was aware that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Damned Linnie, where is your bra?" He asked suspiously and narrowed his eyes while his hand already slid up her rib cage to cup the soft weight of her breast, his fingers teasing her hard nipple through the thin material of the silken shirt she wore.

"I didn't wear one today. I wasn't in the mood." Caitlin whispered and moaned softly by his touch. A jolt of lightning sizzled through her entire system, let her muscles clench in need and her body pulse with heat and desire. "What does that mean? I really hope you was in the mood for a pantie, honey." He whispered, with a warning note in his voice, thinking of the horny bunch of men who'd surrounded the table. Fisting one hand in her long hair, he arched her head back to look straight into her eyes while the other hand wandered down her spine to rest on her firm butt, squeezing him softly.

Caitlin stared into his burning eyes and shuddered by his dark fiercely glance. "Of course, what do you think of me? But it isn't a pantie, I was in the mood for a thong, the black lacy one. You wanna check it?" She purred and her eyes darken with desire while she entwined her leg around his. One of the high side-slits gaped wide open, revealing him her upper thigh. A slow smile rushed over his face as his hand slid smoothly along her thigh to vanish under her skirt, stroking softly over her bare round cheek.

With a needy moan, Caitlin moved her hips, sliding her body intimitatly against his thigh while her hands crept slowly up his chest to unbutton his shirt. Slipping her fingers inside, she stroke teasingly over his bare skin, tugging gently at his chest hair and made a foray down his belly, working on the zipper of his pants. "Hell, Linnie. We're standing in the middle of the floor." John gasped and flinched.

A blaze of fire ripped through his body with every tender touch of her. "So what, I don't see anybody. We're alone here." Her voice was just that husky whisper he found sexy as hell and his blood heatened even more, pounded hotly through his veins. When her hand slipped into his pants, fingers stroking over his growing erection, he jerked and a deep groan left his throat.

"Just kiss me John." She breathed seductively, curling one hand around his neck, tugging at him to bring his face down closer. John bent his head and kissed her. Hot. Ravenous. Passionate. His lips clung to hers as he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth to tangle with hers, claiming every corner of her sweet, dark and moist cavity. Curling her arms around his neck, Caitlin moved restlessly against him, her body in a meltdown, her need hot and greedy. The heat of his body krept into hers and the feel of his hands, sliding over her body, let her moan with pleasure.

John drew her closer, pressing his hardened body tight against hers while his mouth tried to sate his growing desire, reveling in the sweet taste of her, an exciting mixture of honey and spice and so ultrafeminine he would never get enough of it. His body turned to steel, hard and hot and so alive he could feel lightning arcing through his bloodstream and hear thunder in his ears. Lust was sharp and deep, mixing with love, so full he couldn't tell where one started and the other left off.

He was kissing her again and again. Soft, gentle kisses, hard, hungry kisses, probing and exploring her heated passionate mouth. His body pushed aggressively against hers and he gathered her into his arms, dragged her so close there was barely room for clothes between them. Caitlin heard herself moaning, her body went soft and pliant, molding against his incredibly hard frame and the world spun away for her until there was only his strength and his hard body and the racing fire storming out of control.

They were so lost in themselves that they just forgot everything around them. A faint noise further away brought them back to reality. John tore his mouth of hers and backed off, bringing some space between them. Caitlin looked up at him in a kind of mindless daze, the look so sexy he nearly lost control right then. "Damned Linnie, let's get home or I'll be taking you right here in the middle of the floor." His voice was a harsh rasp of sound, his hazel green eyes stormy, burning with raw desire.

Caitlin trembled under his searing gaze while her entire body was aching for him. She leant her head against his chest and took a deep breath to bring her mind back to sanity. "Now that would be the ice of the cake for the others honey, after all what happened this evening." Caitlin laughed faintly and stepped back, watching amused his desperate try to close his pants over his heavy erection. "Oh, what the fuck, who cares." John cursed and, leaving his pants unzipped, he grasped her hand and dragged her with him as he strode down the floor, in a harsh tempo.

"Hey, not so fast. Think of my shoes." She muttered laughingly. "First you spank me and now you can't wait to fuck me, John Sheppard. Can you make up your mind?" He stopped and turned around, with an arch smile on his lips. "Caitlin future Sheppard, what a rude speech for a nice sweet woman like you are. I'm really shocked." He teased her and continued walking, in a slower pace. "And about spanking your sweet ass. First I'd warn you, but you wouldn't listen sweetheart. Second you deserved it and third, if you ever dance like that again in front of other guys, I promise you I'll spank your ass again, so hard you won't be able to sit on it the next two weeks, you understand me?"

Caitlin threw a defiant glance at him and stuck her chin out. "Oh come on, it was just dancing. It wasn't that I'd stripped up there." She defended herself, casting a side glance at him and smiled mischiveously when she saw the deep scowl on his face. "But I can do that now, if you want too?" Slipping her hand out of his, she tripped a few steps away from him and her jacket slid smoothly of her shoulders as she pulled it off just to drop it carelessly on the floor. "Should I go further, what do you think?" Turning around, she looked at him and her eyes were gleaming joyfully at him as she kicked her feet until her high heels went flying.

"Linnie stop that, will you?" John demanded, glancing fiercely at her. A soft laughter was her answer as she started to dance, swaying her hips seductively while her hands ran up and down her body, and cast a challenging glance at him. "And if I don't? What will you do then, John Sheppard?" She whispered sultry, pouting her full sinful lips.

"Will you spank my ass again or what?" Shaking slightly her head, she raised her forefinger, waving negatively at him. "In that case you'll never get your fuck tonight honey, believe me." Her hand went up to cover her mouth as a soft chuckle left her throat. "Uups sorry, there was the rude speech again." John shook his head in disbelief and, throwing his hands up in the air, he roamed slowly closer. "Damned Linnie, I said stop it. What got into you tonight? You and alcohol, that is a devlish mixture, you know that?" He grunted, but couldn't surpress a smile when he watched her.

Damned, his woman was really hot. The way she looked and moved, she was such an explosive mixture of exotic, innocence and pure sex, he'd to regain himself to not just jerk his cock out of his pants and take her hard and fast and rough, right here and now.

But his eyes darkened dangerously when he heard the hiss of a zipper. "Oh, it isn't the alcohol, sweetheart. It's just that you'd really pissed me off earlier, you know. And I said you'll regret it. Nobody spank my ass just like that. Damned there goes my skirt, what do you say now?" She taunted and shot a hot searing glance at him as she wiggled temptingly with her hips and her skirt slided slowly down her legs, floating smoothly on the floor.

"You little minx, you really drive me crazy, you know that?" John rasped, just standing there, rooted to the spot. He wasn't able to move, couldn't take his eyes of her while she stripped off her clothes. With every slow motion she made, he ached for her. His burning eyes glued on her delicious body, she could hear him breathing – if the sharp, shallow panting qualified as such.

Stepping out of it, she turned towards the couch on her left, set one foot on it and stripped the hold-up stocking down her leg, agonizingly slow. Throwing it with drive behind her, she repeated the same procedure with her other leg. "I know, honey. And I really enjoy it." Caitlin breathed a kiss at him and, giving him a cat-like smile, began to dance, in a slow seductive way. Stroking with her hands over her body, she stepped delicately closer, just a bit, capturing his gaze with her wonderful huge eyes - eyes that had gone sexy and slumberous.

"_Come here, baby,…you know you drive me up the wall…you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull……"_ Caitlin started to repeat the lines of the Aerosmith-song, crooked her little finger at him and smiled invitingly while she turned slowly around to show him her tempting back.

John groaned, a harsh rasping sound that thrilled her. He shuddered, shook with desire and his cock was so hard and swollen it nearly bordered out in pain while he glared at her, unable to take his fierce, hungry gaze of her. Caitlin stood in the middle of the floor with her legs apart, only wearing her black thong and a creamy-white silken shirt that barely covered her sweet nice ass and shook her hips in that slow sexy circle, she was mastering so perfectly. The air hitched in his lungs at the sight of her luscious body, his tongue touching suddenly dry lips. Hell, she was making him so hot, he was burning up inside.

"You wanna see more or should I just stop here?" Her voice was low and sensual and the sound went right to his groin. He felt himself swell, jerk, his balls tighten. Damned, he had to get out of his clothes or he wasn't going to survive. "Fuck you Linnie, don't you even dare to stop now." He whispered hoarsly, already on the verge of sanity, and his breath came in harsh gasps when she moved slowly towards him, writhing and undelating her hot body in front of him.

"I'll take your word for it, honey." Caitlin sent him a siren's smile and began to slowly ruck the silken shirt inch by slow inch up her bare thighs. With a mild shake of his head, John smiled back at her, but his eyes were burning on her, into her, so wild and fiercely and ravenous, she was quavering, her body shaking and a hot flush of molten liquid flooded between her legs, soaking through the thin material of her black thong. Hell, he was already fucking her just with his eyes.

Only a small step away from him, she drew her shirt over her head, in a smooth soft motion and tossed it carelessly aside. "What do you think? Will we make it home in time?" Caitlin asked softly and smiled at him, her sultry come-on smile as she reached out her hand, her fingers skim gently over his chest down his belly and further still, and her smile deepened when she felt him trembling under her scorching touch. "Or shall we just take the short way?" She whispered into his ear with a side glance at the small door to her left and her tongue flicked out for a long slow lick over his throat while she pressed her throbbing sex tight against his heavy erection.

"You can bet we take the shortest of all routes, honey." John flashed a small grin at her, cocky, sexy and filled with promises. Her gaze met his and she inhaled sharply. His hazel green eyes had darken even more, smoldering fiercely at her, glittering with deep arousal – with carnal lust – with the raw need for her – and her heart flipped and stuttered as his animalistic gaze burned over her, into her.

Grasping her by the shoulder, he just shoved her towards the clothing store, reached around her and opened the door, pushing her inside. "Just move your ass in there, now." His breath leaked out of him in a hiss. A needy moan escaped her mouth by his harsh words. His voice was implacable. Imperative. Commanding. The sound sent a shiver down her spine, teased her nipples into hard pebbles and Caitlin shuddered. Her entire body was throbbing, yearning in desperate need to feel him inside.

The moment they were inside, John grabbed her and dragged her against him as he kicked the door closed, reaching one hand behind to turn the door lock. God, he wanted her. His blood was pounding, hot and furious, through his body. His sex was stiff with need, the hard length of him fully aroused, he was burning up inside. Lowering his head, his mouth moved across her shoulder and up her neck, teeth taking small nips as if he wanted to take a bite out of her, his tongue easing each sting. Heat radiated from his body. Caitlin arched her body against him, her breath coming in small gasps. Her heart raced, and her blood heated, drowning her in desire with every wild kiss of him.

"Hurry John, I need you, you hear me? I can't wait to feel you inside of me." She could barely get the words out, panting as she tried to drag his clothes from his body. She ripped off his shirt, her hands tearing frantically at his pants, urging him to step out of them. John stripped down to nothing in no time before he backed her up against the wall. He caught both wrists and drew her hands over her head, pinning her there with one of his, while his mouth ravaged hers and his free hand tugged at her nipples, slid down her belly to her damp, heated entrance, his fingers slipping inside her thong.

Hell, she was so wet and ready for him. His fingers glide easily into her slippery cleft, teasing her with the play of his hand against her aching flesh while his mouth took possession of her breast, suckling, teeth scraping her nipple gently, little nips and bites. She cried out as hunger washed over her in a shivering wave. "Damned Linnie, you're so hot and wet and ready for me." He whispered roughly and plunged two fingers inside her, stroking deep to tease her inner walls. Another throaty cry left her mouth while she pushed hard against him, her entire body shuddering with lust.

John felt her trembling beneath his scorching touches and kisses, felt her shaky hands brushing over his skin, heard her soft desperate screams and a dark growl boiled out from between his lips, while his cock jumped in anticipation, grew even more and turned into a hard piece of steel, ready to impale her. He was almost insane with desire, the feel of her hot damp body drove him mad.

He dropped her hands while he ravaged her hot sinful mouth again, swallowing another needy sob of her and pressed his fully erect sex against her damp core. A deep groan weltered up in his throat, his body shuddered with pleasure. He was desperate for her, desperate to bury himself deep into her hot wet haven. Only Linnie could destroy his control this way. It was only _her_ body that made him crazy with need.

But he restrained himself, wanted to enjoy her strong desire and ferocious need for him, to see her eyes glaze over with lust when he took her over the edge, again and again, knowing that every frenzied cry, every begging sob were for him alone. John looked at her and Caitlin swallowed hard, her body shaking when her eyes met his. He looked hungry, like an untamable predator and a wolfish smile played around his sensual mouth.

"I'm going to eat you alive and you'll beg me to fuck you Linnie." He whispered and his voice was rough, agonized, almost a growl, but so sensual Caitlin felt a spasm in her deepest core. Skimming his mouth down her body, he went to his knees, glancing at the black lace. He loved the little thong, but he had to go. Yanking the thin strip of material from her body, he shoved her thighs apart and clamped his mouth on her, his tongue swept over and into her.

He kissed and licked her, his hands braced hard and unrelenting against her inner thighs, spreading her wider for his carnal desires. Caitlin cried out, her fingers tunneled in his hair, tried to yank him up where she could get to him, but he held her firmly as he lapped at her heat and fire. She came swiftly, her orgasm rocking over her so strong that her legs went boneless beneath her. "John, please…stop it, please.." A weak desperate plea was all she could breath as he stroked her toward the crest of another climax. She clawed at his shoulders, closed her eyes and surrendered, giving herself up to him and his hot and greedy mouth.

The next hot waves of sensation burst through her and Caitlin was falling, just falling….

No, she was being lifted she realized from within her sexual daze. John caught her around the waist and lifted her in his strong arms, bracing her against the wall. "Wrap your legs around me, Linnie." His voice was a harsh rasp in her ear. She circled his neck with her arms and his waist with her legs, feeling the broad head of his erection poised at her entrance.

And then he dropped her body over his to drive into her hard, without preamble, burying himself deep inside her throbbing pulsing sheath and Caitlin heard her own shattered cry as he filled her. "Oh yes," She nearly sobbed, taking every hard inch of him into her, her nails digging into his back."That's it. Damned, you feel so good."

She looked at his face, the glitter in his eyes, the harsh intensity of his desire written into every line of his face – and the deep love he felt for her. Caitlin stilled her breath, everything inside her went quiet just for a moment. Than the moment was gone because he was holding her hips still and thrusting hard and deep inside her. "Damned Linnie, you're so tight and hot, you're killing me." He cursed under his breath, a black, feral sound and bent forward, taking her mouth, his kiss as hungry as his shaft, his need so great he was brutal in his thrusts.

She screamed his name, flooding him with hot cream, the walls of her sheath milking and gripping him while he plunged deep into her, his face etched with lines of strain, with excitement and pleasure. His cock leaped within her, seeming to swell even greater with each relentless flex of his hips and her hot silken channel gripped him even harder, her muscles clamping down on him, squeezing him like a fist with every forceful thrust of him.

Caitlin panted, couldn't get her breath as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her. She twined her fingers into his hair and a raw scream came from her throat while her body shuddered, imploded around him. John felt the climaxes building and tearing through her over and over, her small muscles gripping him hard, milking him dry and taking everything from him until there was no other choice but to lose his control. His own climax ripped through him like a firestorm and with a hoarse cry, he emptied himself into her.

They collapsed against the wall, arms holding one another up until he slipped out of her and they just sank slowly down the floor, their bodies shaking, their hearts thumping like mad and their lungs pumping wildly, fighting for air. "Damned Linnie, that was one hell of a really beat me." John gasped and turned, leaning his back against the wall. Caitlin looked at him, a slow smile curled around her full lips. "Hey, the same here. And I'm not able to stand up for at least the next hour." She whispered, her eyes resting tender on him. "But I loved it and I love you, my gorgeous, strong man, you know that?"

She krept closer and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. "I know and I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much. I enjoyed every second of it and I surely enjoyed you. You look so beautiful when we make love, you know that?" He whispered softly, stroking tenderly over her long hair, traced the lines of her face and kissed her very soft and tender. With a soft sated sigh, she snuggled close against him, cuddling her face into the warmth of his neck while her hands ran softly over his skin, in caressing circles.

For a few moments they just rest there, their arms and legs entwined and their eyes closed, savouring the warmth and closeness to one another. John opened his eyes and looked around. "Oh my Linnie, tell me. Would you ever thought that it has come to that! You and me ending up in a clothing store." He chuckled softly, his eyes filled with amusement. "Hey, it's nice and cozy in here, isn't it?" Caitlin laughed softly and raised her head to look at him, her eyes sparkling brightly as she ruffled lovingly his hair, smothering his face with tiny kisses.

"Let's just make it a bit cozier for a while." Lifting one arm, he reached up to pull a blanket out of the shelf above him, but instead they got rewarded with a whole pile of blankets, burying them under it. Amidst laughter, they start to dig themselves out of the blanket hill. "Don't you think you overdo that cozy-thing a bit?" Caitlin asked laughingly as her head protuded out of the blankets. "No, I don't think so. Hey it's cozier now, isn't it?" John chuckled softly, shoved a few blankets aside and looked at her. His gaze met hers and he went quiet for a moment.

She looked so beautiful to him, with her wild tousled hair, her sinful mouth curled up in a sweet smile and her wonderful green eyes sparkling brightly at him, and a rush of emotions washed over him, so strong it shook him. She had such power over him, over his body, over his heart. He knew, he was lost in her forever and he had absolutely nothing against it.

"Hello, somebody home? Where are you with your thoughts?" Caitlin asked amused and nudged him softly. John shrugged slightly and smiled tenderly at her. "I was only thinking that I am a very lucky guy because I have you." He whispered, pulled his arms around her and drew her closer to kiss her. His kiss was so soft and gentle, Caitlin just melted away. "I love you so much John. And I surely love it when you kiss me like you did." Caitlin mumbled and sighed softly as she slipped her arms around his waist and snuggled against him, hiding her face in the hollow of his shoulder.

"John?" She nibbled on his neck and the slight touch of her lips let him shiver. Her fingers brush gently over his skin, tracing the furry line up his belly to curl in his chest hair."Hm? What?" He murmered, holding his eyes closed while he savoured her fondlings. "Are you also nervous about the wedding? Because I'm nervous as hell when I think of the mass of people who'll be there."

John drew her closer and squeezed her gently. "You can bet I'm nervous, honey. Just by thinking of it. And I'm not sure if I really want to know what the crazy bunch who called themselves our friends have spin out." A soft chuckle vibrated through his body. "But I'm absolutely sure that a lot of men will envy me very much when they'll see you, my gorgeous, beautiful wife. And I will enjoy that very much, believe me." He brushed a soft kiss on the top of her head as his arms enfolded her close. "Don't worry Linnie. We'll manage that easily, a piece of a cake, you'll see. I'll take care of you."

Caitlin shifted slightly and raised her head, her eyes rest lovingly on him. "I know, you always do. I love you." She whispered softly and brushed a kiss on his lips. His teeth flashed in a faint smile. "As long as you say yes, honey everything will be just 'll have a great day." He stroke a strand of hair out of her face.

"It's a shame your parents can't come. I really like them, you know. I like them very much. They're very kind and lovely people." He mentioned regretfully and a warm feeling welled up inside him by reminding how warm and heartly they'd welcomed him in their family. Also her three brothers, her entire family had accepted him right away and he'd felt very comfortable and beloved.

They'd spent three weeks in their cozy home and he'd enjoyed this time very much. Kelsey, Linnies mother was a very compessioned and heartly woman, although he'd get used to her sudden hugs and kisses when she showed him her affection for him. But he'd learned to enjoy her emotional outbursts, very much. She was still a beautiful woman, seeing her he'd known right away, from whom Linnie got her beauty and her spiritedness, not to mention the quick temper.

William, her father was the strong, silent type, the rock you can lean on, with a great sense of humour. He always took the explosive outbursts of his wife very calm and relaxed. John was deeply touched when he saw how gentle and loving they still treat each other after almost fourty years marriage, had felt the deep and true bond of love between them. And Linnies brothers were a crazy cheery bunch, always ready to just fool around and make nonsense.

He'd a good time with them, they'd shown him their choppers and he'd a lot of fun to fly one again. He surely had enjoyed the good, long and intensive talks with her father. To his own surprise, he even had no problem to talk about very private, confidential stuff with William, who'd understood him perfectly because there were a lot of parallels between them, somehow they seemed to be a lot alike. William had told him about his hard times in Vietnam, they'd talked about Linnie and her difficult times in life, also about the assault on her and they'd really come along very well. It was the kind of family he'd never had and he was happy to be a part of them by now.

John heaved a deep sigh and squeezed her tight. "I really will miss them on our wedding, you know? Your family is really great and we surely had a fantastic time on Hawaii, hadn't we?" A warm smile rushed over Caitlins face when she thought back, reminding how blithe and light-hearted he was there, the entire time. "Oh yes, it was just wonderful. And hey, it's your family too by now, you know that." She ruffled lovingly his hair and kissed him softly. "At least Steven will be here, so they won't miss the marriage at all. He'll record everything for them, the entire ceremony from the moment on you'll make an honorable woman out of me."

Johns gaze slid through the messed up room and a soft laughter escaped his throat. "When I look around, I'm not sure if honorable fits to us, honey. Good that nobody will know who caused that mess here." Caitlin started to giggle, but suddenly her head went up fast and she glared at him, her eyes wide-open. "Shit! My clothes! They're still spread over the whole floor. What if anybody sees them?" Her face screwed up by that thought.

John laughed heartly about her funny face. "Oh sweetheart, you're cute. First you strip in the middle of the floor and care a damn if anyone sees you almost naked and now you're scared that anyone finds out what you've done." He couldn't stop laughing and seeing the frowning face of Caitlin, his laughter increased. "That's not funny, John Sheppard, don't make me mad. If you aren't stop that, I'll go home naked, I swear it to you." He laughed even louder. "No, you won't. I don't believe you that. You can't fool me." He sparkled at her, his eyes filled with joy and laughter.

"Oh, do you think so." Sitting straight up, Caitlin glared at him and fierly sparks were leaping out of her eyes. "Then let me surprise you, honey." With a sly smile, she jumped quickly on her feet and had already unlocked the door. The moment she wanted to step out the floor, John caught her around her waist and with one smooth motion just threw her back on the soft pile of blankets. "You crazy wicked minx, you are totally out of your mind tonight?" He growled and shot a fierly glance at her as he moved slowly closer.

"I warned you, didn't I? I'd said stop laughing at me, but you wouldn't listen, right?" Now Caitlin was laughing at him. "Besides that, I'd known that you would come after me to stop me. I fooled you real good, did I? You should have seen your face, it was just priceless." She mocked him and laughed heartly, her entire body shook under her silvery laughter while she watched him, trying to figure out his next move.

"You little devil, just wait until I get my hands on you." A slow smile appeared on his face and his eyes start to gleam joyfully as he prepared himself to attack her. Just the moment he wanted to pounce on her, they heard voices on the floor. John pressed one finger against his mouth to signal her to be silent and leant with his back against the door, turning his head aside and listened carefully.

Caitlin went quiet by his sign and stood slowly up to join him. "Who is it?" She whispered into his ear while she pressed her body tight against his, her hands clasping his shoulders. "I don't know for sure, but they're coming closer. So just be quiet, Linnie, okay?" He whispered back, laying one arm around her waist. Both just stood still, listening strainly to the voices outside.

"Geez! What's that? I think someone couldn't restrain himself here. Look, you see what I see?" They heard Jennifers tipsy voice, followed by a wild giggling. "Damned Jennifer, who cares! Just look where you walk. God, you're heavy." That was Rodneys annoying voice. "Come on, let's go. No, don't rest on the couch. Come on, stand up again. Ronon, give me a hand, will you?" McKays voice became a whiny note.

"No, I can't. I got two rag dolls here. So you've to help yourself, McKay." Ronon answered him and muttered in the same breath. "Damned Carson, at least try to walk a bit straight. No Mary, don't join Jennifer. Come on girls, get up, both of you." Caitlin pressed one hand against her mouth and hid her face at Johns chest to stifle her upcoming laughter. "I don't believe it. This is too good." John whispered and grinned from ear to ear as he listened to his friends outside.

He'd also trouble to surpress a laugh when they heard McKay and Ronon cursing as they desperately tried to put the girls into motion. Suddenly Marys voice sounded over the whole floor. "Holy shit! Carson what are you picking up? Is this a pair of hold ups? Come over here love and let me see. I know this stockings very well. Hey there is more." She called out loud.

Caitlin looked up to John, her eyes wide-open. "Damned, they found my clothes." John smiled amused at her. "So what, they don't know where we're, right? Just be quiet, honey." He brought his mouth near her ear and the soft touch of his lips on her skin sent a pleasant shower down her spine. "You locked the door again, do you?" She asked quietly and brushed soft kisses on his chest while her hands slid down his body to disappear between his legs.

Johns hand wandered to the doorknob for a check. "Yes, I have. And stop that Linnie, will you?" He demanded, with a strained voice and tried desperately to ignore her hot lips and her searching hands, wandering along his body. A loud bounce from outside let her stop for a second and she'd to surpress another upcoming laughter. "Hey, I know this skirt and this shoes and this shirt." Marys voice was as tipsy as Jennifers. "Mary, just leave it and stop crawling over the floor. Damned Rodney, you aren't a big help, you know that? Jennifer, let go of McKay, so he can pick up Mary. And you Carson, stop hugging me, will you?" Ronons deep voice rolled in a loud growl over the floor.

"Oh stop shouting at me, you Ronon, you. Gosh! You're huge, you know that? With your height and strength, you would be the perfect Highlander." That was Carsons very fuzzy voice. "Oh my friend, sometimes I miss my good old Scotland and my family. Did I told you that my mother is just a sweetheart? She would love you too, I'm sure." Becketts voice changed, became louder. "You're a real good man, Ronon Dex and I'm so proud that you're my friend. Come on, let's drink to that. Where is the whisky? Hey,…"

They heard Beckett shouting loud the full length of the floor. "Waiter! Two whisky for me and my friend here. Waiter! Damned, where is the waiter when you need one. God, I guess I'm drunk as a lord, am I? Oh, don't look so mad at me, my friend, just cheer up a bit." A loud giggle rose up, followed by a loud complain. "What are you doing, Ronon? Hey, put me down, you hear me? Ouch that was my head."

They heard a hard knock when Becketts head met shortly the wall and then Ronons grumpy voice again. "Now I'm really sick of it. Rodney, you keep an eye on the girls, I'll just stuff Carson in his bed. Be back in a few minutes, okay?" They heard him walk away. "Don't leave me with them alone here. Ronon." Rodney shouted loud after Ronon before he muttered with the women again.

"Hey Jennifer, just sit still, will you? And Mary, stop whatever you do there on the ground and sit back on the couch, will you? God, you two are really hard to handle, you know that?" A soft laughter sounded through the door. "Stop whining, Rodney. Now I know it! These are Linnies clothes." Mary uttered a loud cheer of triumph, just to call his name along the whole floor. "Hey Sheppard, I know exactly that you can hear me. Looks like you've got your strip tonight anyway, right?" They heard her giggling and chuckling, followed by soft fending slaps. "Oh, let me alone, Rodney, go back to Jenny. I know they're here somewhere. I bet on it. I just have to figure out where."

This time John and Caitlin really had trouble not to laugh out loud. A short, funny sound left his throat while he burried his face in her neck and Caitlins body shook from her stifled laughter, her face tightly pressed against his chest. "Oh God! That's better than the funniest movie, you know that?" John mumbled against her neck, almost choking on his laughter. "Oh yes, and it's so hard not to laugh, damned. I need some distraction, or I'll just burst." Caitlin muffled and started her slow assault on him again, her hands and lips already moving over his muscled body.

"I said, stop it." John leant heavily against the door while she tormented him with her scorching touches and kisses. "No, I told you I need some distraction. And you're the best distraction I can get, honey." Caitlin whispered while her lips move down further and her voice had exactly that sultry and low sound that stirred his blood, let it sizzle hotly through his veins right to his groin, and his cock was suddenly achingly erect. John fighted hard against his strong arousal, knowing that they would hear him outside, but his body was working against him and so was Caitlin.

When she placed herself between his legs and looked up to him, he knew what she was up to. "Don't you dare, Linnie. Not with that drunken bunch outside." He warned her, glancing fierly down at her. "But you're such a gorgeous man." She purred and licked expactantly her lips. Her hands ran teasingly up his strong thighs just to stroke him from balls to head before she curled her fingers around his pulsing erection. "Damned Linnie, I said leave it." He hissed while his body thickened and lengthened even more under her tender touch.

"And if I'm not?" Caitlin asked with a wicked note in her voice, tipped her head back and looked up to him, her eyes dark with a mixture of lust and love. "What if I just suck you out to the last drop?" John opened his mouth for a protest yet just a strangled gasp left his throat when she closed her lips over his steel hard cock to take him deep into her hot velvet mouth. Her fingers bit into his hips as she suckled strongly, her tongue swirling up and down and around his silken head. A stroke of fire ripped through his body like lightning, so hot, he thought he was going up in flames.

His breath hissed out of his lungs, his knees went weak and he braced himself back against the door while he fisted her hair, pulling her mouth even closer. "Damned Linnie, this is so hot, you're killing me." He gasped, his voice just a hoarse growl while he looked down at her, watching how she wrecked him slowly and with purposeful intent with her sinful, wicked mouth, took him apart, piece by piece until he was just writhing in ecstacy.

He couldn't prevent the groans escaping him or the way his fingers tightened in her hair. Hot waves of pleasure rush through his body and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into the silky cavern of her mouth, feeling her tongue stroking and caressing, her hands lovingly moving over him. Ignoring the fading noise from outside, he just surrendered and gave himself up to her and to the mastery of her hot sinful mouth.

Caitlin loved the sound of his moans, the way his shaft grew harder and his hips pushed deeper. She felt greedy with power, passionate with the sheer pleasure of loving him. The more he enjoyed her mouth and hands, the more she wanted to prolong it, his obvious enjoyment feeding her own. John looked down at her, couldn't take his eyes off her. Her pleasure in his body heightened his excitement. She was like a beautiful seductress, her eyes cloudy with hunger for him.

John felt his body tighten to the point of pain and cursed loud and mean as he fought against it, not wanting this moment to ever end. But her throat closed around him and then her mouth teased and suckled and he felt the explosion begin somewhere in his toes and roar through his body with such force he thought he was going insane. He threw his head back, almost growling with the raw bliss rushing through him. He couldn't think, his head spinning, his body jerking and thrusting, his hands dragging her closer, needing the feel of the tight hot mouth.

Loosening his fingers in her hair, John slided slowly down the door and just slumped on the floor, struggling for breath. "God damned, Linnie," he managed when his first coherent thought finally formed. "You nearly killed me." Caitlin sank back on her heels. "I know." She sounded very pleased. He looked at her. She was just kneeling there, her smile wide and her eyes bright with satisfaction and love. "And I enjoyed it very much, every single bit, up to the last drop honey." Her smile widened while she licked appreciatively over her lips.

"Come here, my crazy wife," John laughed softly and caught her arms to pull her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tight around her. He brushed a soft kiss on her lips, his fingers stroking tenderly over her face. "You're a hell of a woman, you know that?" He whispered softly and captured her lips for a long and slow kiss. "I'm very happy with you. I love you Linnie." His voice was a bit breathy and his eyes had a soft glance, just for a moment until his usual cheeky smile appeared on his face again. "And I surely love your wonderful, tempting mouth, very much."

Caitlin laughed heartly and ruffled his hair. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Her eyes sparkle brightly at him. "I love you, John Sheppard. Specially your cheekiness. Don't you ever change that, please." She brushed a soft kiss on his lips and snuggled against him. John felt her slightly shivering. "You're feeling a bit cool, you know that?" He rubbed gently over her back. "Let's get your clothes and we go home, what you think? It's a lot more warmer and cozier in our bed. Come on, move your sweet ass, honey."

Caitlin stood slowly up and stretched her back. "Great idea. Should I go out for my clothes?" She grinned at him, lunging for the doorknob. John slapped her hand away and laughed. "Don't you dare. I get it. Just let me get dressed. So where are my clothes hiding?" He searched between the blankets and whistled when he made a find. Slipping into his boxers and shirt, he pulled up his pants when his gaze fell on her black thong. With a broad grin he picked it up and held it out at her. "Here, you shouldn't forget that, honey."

Caitlin smirked and grabbed it. "Another one ruined. John Sheppard, you're reducing my underwear to a minimum, you know that?" She pouted her lips while she inspected the sad rest of what was left from her lacy thong. "Good that I bought a good dozen new ones when I was on earth with Jen and Mary." She heaved a deep sigh and shook her head while she cast a sassy smile at him. "Means, if I would dance on a table right now, they would really have a good view, right?"

John threw an amused glance at her. "Don't push it too far honey. And you'll never ever do that again. I think I'd made myself very clear, right?" He brushed a kiss on her lips. "Okay, just wait here, I'll be back in a minute." He opened the door, stuck his head out and bobbed when his gaze fell on the floor. Caitlins clothes lay neat and tidy folded beside the door. He bent down and grabbed the bundle and her shoes.

"Here, someone was so kind and laid it next the door. I bet that was Mary. When did they leave anyway? I really can't remember. Let's say I was a bit out of order because of a very beautiful, very talented woman." He smirked as he leant against the wall watching her getting dressed. Caitlin laughed at him and slipped into shirt and skirt. "Thank you very much. I've heard them. Ronon came back and he and Rodney carried the two very cheery girls away. Mary had said something but I couldn't understand what it was."

She put her jacket on and bent down to pick up her shoes, stuffing the nylons and the ripped thong in them. " But I bet we'll hear that tomorrow, believe me." She rolled her eyes and made a funny face. John chuckled softly. "I bet you're right. What's with your shoes?" He asked. Caitlin opened the door. "I'm not in the mood to wear them right now." She sparkled joyfully at him and stepped outside. John followed her, with an amused smile on his face. "God, I'm lucky that you're in the mood to wear your skirt." He pulled one arm around her shoulder and they walk slowly down the floor.

Caitlin threw a furtive look at him from aside. "Oh, my mood can change very fast, you know. Should we start again?" She threw a cheeky smile at him while her hand wandered to her back, searching for the zipper. With a heartly laugh, he just lifted her up, carrying her away on his strong arms. "Oh no, not until we're home, sweetheart. Then you can dance and strip, just for me." He kissed her softly and they step into the next transporter.

"Only if you turn on the song "Crazy" from Aerosmith." She replied. John laughed heartly. "As often as you want, honey. I've no problem with that. Somehow this song fits perfectly to you, sweetheart. Ouch! Stop pinching me, you violent woman." He muttered, closing the door from the transporter.

********************************

It was almost lunchtime when John and Caitlin enter the mess hall for a very late breakfast and at once, all eyes were focussed on them. "God, you see them smiling? I don't dare to ask why?" Caitlin murmered and squeezed his hand while they cross the hall, heading for the long buffet. Her gaze swept over the tables, noting all the giggles, laughs and amused looks around her. "Just let them smile honey and smile back. They didn't even know half of the fun we'd last night, right?" John breathed into her ear and a saucy smile rushed over his face.

"Come on, let's just get us a good breakfast before we continue where we'd stopped a few hours ago." She cast a side glance at him, shaking mildly her head. "I told you more than once that you're a sex maniac, John Sheppard, did I?" She answered quietly, with a slight smile on her face. "Maybe, but you aren't a wit better sweetie, when I think a few hours back. I would call it a real hot night, honey." Caitlin looked up to him and saw a sheen of fire gleaming up in his eyes that became fast stronger when his gaze met hers, discovering the same passion and desire hidden in her eyes while she recalled the last night.

Oh yes, it surely was a long, hot night. After they'd reached the appartment, they'd done everything but sleeping. John had loved her over and over again, had pushed her far beyond her comfort zone more than once until she'd thought she was going insane, but she'd gone willingly with him and they'd exploded together often, like rockets going off on the Fourth of July. The sun had been already risen when they'd fallen asleep for just a couple of hours.

Her body tingled heavily and her temperature spiked notable up by that memory and she shivered slightly. "Can we just change the subject, please?" She mumbled and a soft rose coloured her cheeks while they approach the buffet. Grabbing a tablet with her free hand, she tugged to pull her other hand out of his, but he held her in a firm grip.

"Why should we? Are you getting hot again?" He whispered, his voice was low and sensual and his eyes were glancing fierly at her while he stroke with his thumb very soft and slow over the palm of her hand just to find exactly the one hot spot there that made her body zing in no time. Her skin was warm to the touch, her heart start to race and her blood pounded hotly through her veins while her bones seemed to vibrate like a tuning fork. Desire grew up inside her and became fast stronger, with every teasing stroke of him.

"Will you stop that?" She whispered sharply and squeezed tightly his hand to stop his scorching touch, without much effort. His strong hand could easily resist the desperate try of her small hand and he intensified his sweet torture."What? I don't do anything sweetheart, I'm just holding your hand." He whispered back and amusement was tinging his voice. Caitlin darted a sharp glance at him, her eyes glittering with anger. "You do know exactly what I mean. Damned, we're not alone here, John. Let go of my hand, now." She hissed.

Meanwhile, her palm burned like a hot brand and heat bloomed around her neck and in her breasts, and down, in her core. Everything in her was awake, reaching out for him and her body went damp in instant arousal. "I love you Linnie and I love to see you so hot and passioned, you know that?" He brought his mouth near her ear and his hot breath brushed over her skin like a searing flame. With a short lick along her ear and a last tantalizing stroke of his thumb he released her hand and turned to snatch a tray for filling it while a wicked smile curved around his sensual mouth.

Caitlin took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. "Damned John, can you tell me what came in your mind. Did you drank an extra portion cheekiness this morning or is it the wedding in two days that you act like you did? Where is your I-hate-arousing-attention-in-public-attitude gone?" She muttered while she filled her tray. "Said who? The one, who'd danced wildly on the table in front of at least two dozen men? Or the one who'd stripped in the middle of the floor, not caring if anyone came around?" He mentioned casually and flicked a cheeky smile at her while he faltered between bacon or chicken.

Caitlin chuckled softly and cast an amused glance at him. "Oh, is that still nagging on you? I thought we were even after you'd spanked me in front of everyone. What by the way, paid more attention than my dancing, you know?" She returned his cheeky smile. "And as far as I remember you liked my strip so much that you just dragged me into the next cabin for a let's say little conversation, right?" Her smile widened and when she past him to get on the other side, her hand disappeared shortly between his legs for a quick gentle squeeze. "Or better said your best friend here engrossed the conversation, right?"

She laughed softly when he flinched. "But if you think I'm bad company for you, you still got two days to change your mind honey. I bet I'll find the one or other guy here who would jump in for you." Changing sides again, she gave him a sweet smile and a good pinch in his firm butt before she dedicated her attention back to the buffet. "Forget it, you cheeky thing. You're my property and in two days I'll make it official. Then even the last bozo here will get it that I'm the only one who's allowed to touch this sweet nice ass."

Ignoring the amused eyeing and curious gaping around them, he brushed a soft kiss along her cheek and bit softly in her earlob while his hand stroke possessivly over her crispy back to underline his words. "You're totally crazy John, you know that?" She chuckled and grabbed four chocolate donuts and two carots from the buffet. "Yes, crazy about you, sweetheart." Brushing a slight kiss on her neck, he peered over her shoulder and his eyebrow shot up when he watched her filling the tray. "Wow, that's a daring mix you got there, honey." He shook smilingly his head.

"No it isn't. It's a logical mix. You see, the donuts are for my pleasure and the carots are for becalming my bad conscious because of eating so much unhealthy sugar. Easy as that, isn't it?" Caitlin explained to him, with a bright smile and peered on his overfilled tray just to break out in a heartly laugh. "Speaking of daring, he? You intend to eat all this? And all I see is a lot of chicken, bacon, eggs, more bacon. Where are the healthy green stuff, he?" She mocked at him while they slowly strolled across the hall to reach their regular's table.

"I don't have to becalm my bad conscious because I haven't one so just forget the green, honey. What I need is the real stuff to refill my energy, so I can drag you back to our appartment after the breakfast and start all over again." He threw a hot gaze and a lewdly smile at her while his hip streaked deliberately hers. "I'm sorry I've to disappoint you, honey. But I'm visiting Tarek and his family this afternoon. Evan has something to deliver there and I'll take the chance to fly with him. It can be late until I'm back." She smiled at him and gave him a short bump. "So you have to find other ways to loosen your ebullient energy."

She chuckled softly when she saw the frown that settled on his face. "Oh, come on, don't tell me you've forgotten it again. I'd told you that already two days ago." John shot a sharp glance at her. "No you haven't. I would know that, believe me." He grumbled. "And besides that, why do you have to visit them again? You were there last week, twice." The frown deepened on his face.

Reaching the table, Caitlin set the tray on the tabletop and turned towards him. "Don't come with that I-would-know-number, John Sheppard. When I told you that, I'd extra asked you if you were listening to me because at that point your nose stuck deep in my neckline." She tapped with her forefinger hard against his chest. "And you'd said yes. But I should known it better by now, right?"

Throwing her hands in the air, Caitlin shook her head and placed herself next to Mary, casting a glance over the tired bunch, surrounding the table. "Morning, everybody. You all look a bit exhausted, folks. What went wrong? Bad sleep or hang over?" She asked and couldn't surpress a big smile by watching her friends. Jennifer and Mary flung on the table like rag dolls, resting their heads on her arms while Carson hung powerless in his chair, staring blankly at the tray in front of him. A short grunt and a weak waving was all she got for an answer.

John put his tray with a loud dash on the table top and took the seat next to Caitlin. "You must know by now that I'm not listening then, equal what I say." He snapped back. "And you didn't answer my question. Why do you have to visit them again? Is there something I should know?" Narrowing his eyes, he turned his head and regarded her suspiciously.

Caitlin bent her head and heaved a deep sigh. "Don't start with that jealous-thing again, John. I warn you. No, I just want to check the baby again and I really enjoy talking with Halima, Zarifes grandmother. She's a very wise woman and knows so much about herbs and nature medicine. That's all. Come on, stop being grumpy."

Her hand came up to ruffle his hair, but he tilted his head to avoid her touch. "Leave it, I like being grumpy at the moment." He snarled and, pouting his lips, he darted an insulted gaze at her while he started to shovel food into his mouth. Caitlin couldn't help it. Seeing his pouty face, a heartly laugh just burst out of her and she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek while one hand of her tousled his hair. "Damned, you're so cute and irresistible when you look that way, John Sheppard. I just love it." She whispered softly and kissed him again, her hand stroked gently along his stubbly jawline to tug at his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"I said leave it, woman." He growled, but it was a gentle growl and a slow smile curved his mouth when he looked at her. "Damned, how do you do it?" Her eyes sparkle brightly at him. "Do what?" Caitlin asked laughingly while her hand rested on his neck, her fingers stroke teasingly his hot spot right beneath the hairline until she felt him shivering under her touch. John made a soft sound in his throat, almost a purr. "Exactly that. Bring me out of control and turn me inside out with one look or smile or touch?" He mumbled softly and his eyes slid so slowly and tender over her face, her heart did a crazy flutter in her chest.

"Says the man who can make me hot in no time by just a small stroke of his thumb." Caitlin breathed heavily, the intensity of his gorgeous eyes, his entire presence seemed to suck some of the air out of the too-warm room, well at least she'd the feeling it was definitly to warm in here. "I don't do anything, I just love you." She smiled – that true open smile, that had captured him in the first place and wrapped his heart in velvet.

Her eyes glimmering softly, her luscious mouth spreading into a beautiful, soft arc - he couldn't resist the need to feel her close to him."You shouldn't smile at me like that, Linnie," he rasped and looked at her as if they were the only people in the room. "Otherwise I might drag you away like I did yesterday." With a smooth fast motion he just grabbed her around the waist and before she could even blink she sat on his lap.

Her silver laughter filled the air and she curled her arms around his neck to pull him closer while he already started to nuzzle her neck. "John Sheppard, I really have the feeling it isn't me but the whole wedding-thing that turns you upside-down." Her laughter increased when he made a slow assault on her decollete and she started to fight and struggle against him.

"Oh, just give us a break here, you aren't alone on the world." Mary raised her head and frowned at them. "I really can't stand so much happiness today, okay, so just stop it and behave yourself."

Caitlin looked at her and a broad grin spread over her face. "Huh, now here is someone really grumpy today. What is it, love? Too much alcohol or not enough sleep?" Marys frown deepened and she grabbed her mug before she answered with a short grunt. "I would say both of it. Damned, I think I'd overdone it a bit yesterday. Gosh! The coffee is cold. You don't mind if I grab yours?" She flicked a small grin at Caitlin while she already had snatched her hot coffee. "Much better." She sighed when she swallowed the hot stuff. "Hey Jen, don't fall asleep again, come up girl."

A heartly nudge brought suddenly life into Jenny and she raised her head to shoot a tired glance at her. "Oh just let me die in peace here, will you? My head is exploding. Hey is that hot coffee? Give me a sip, will you?" With a quick motion she tried to snatch the mug out of Marys hand, but Mary was faster. "Forget it, steel your own hot coffee, will you. This is mine." She muttered, giving her a slight clap on the hand. Jennifer frowned at her, but suddenly her face lit up when she discovered Johns tray.

Beaming a bright smile at him, she stretched her arm as long as possible to reach his tablet just to get beaten by Carson. "Hey, this is mine, right buddy?" He grinned at John, who just shook amused his head. "So hands off! There comes your new boy friend. He can get a fresh coffee for you." With a cheeky smile he just grabbed the mug of Johns tray while he pointed towards the buffet. Jennifer rose up and, discovering McKay, she started to shout through the whole mess hall, waving madly. "Hey Rodney, if you wanna kiss me again, you better bring a big mug hot coffee with you for me, you hear me?"

John and Caitlin just burst out laughing and the rest of the table joined them. "Oh boy, I can't believe you really said that, Jennifer." John almost choked on the bacon he just ate and coughed. Caitlin, still sitting on his lap, gave him a heartly clap on his back. "Hey, don't kill my man here, Jen. Watch your words girl." She laughed and her eyes sparkle happily while she turned her head to brush a kiss on his cheek. "Because I need him for the rest of my life, more than I need everything else." She whispered softly and cuddled her face against his neck to draw in a deep breath of him, inhaling his incredible scent she loved so much and never could get enough of it.

"I love you," she breathed and her lips stroke softly over his neck. John answered her with one of his heartstopping smiles and, wrapping his arms tight around her waist, drew her closer so she could lean her back relaxed against his chest. Turning his head he peered over to McKay. "Oh my, look at Rodneys face. He looks so pissed off, I doubt you get your coffee, Jen." John chuckled and a really cheeky smile appeared on his face. "Hey McKay, is it possible that you bring some coffee for Linnie and me too with you, even though we won't kiss you?" He shouted across the hall and a common laughter went up by his words.

Rodney, already on his way to the table, shot a deadly gaze at him and his face screwed up. Ronon was right behind him and a big fat grin spread over his face as he past McKay. "Morning Rodney. Hey, got yourself a girl friend, all by your own? Wow, you're a real hotshot, you know that?" He taunted him and laughed loud and heartly when Rodneys face went as red as a beet. "Morning, everybody. Hey, some of us here look a bit dead this morning. I'm wondering why?" He chuckled while he set his overfilled tray on the table and, placing himself next to Carson, started to shovel the food in his mouth as if there were no tomorrow.

Approaching also the table, McKay just threw a very short and very grumpy "Morning" into the round and slumped on the chair next to Jennifer. "Are you out of your mind, Jenny?" He scowled at her, but handed her a cup with hot coffee after all. "Thanks Rodney." She gave him a sweet smile and a soft kiss on his cheek. "And don't be so grumpy. You'd kissed me long enough in public yesterday, everybody knows it by now."

Mary chuckled softly and nudged McKay. "That's right, Rodney. You two had clung so tight together I thought you'll eat her up in front of all the others." McKays face went even redder as it already was and ducking his head down, he just mumbled something from being carried away. Beckett, who was very quiet the whole time until now, sat straight up and glared across the table at his friend.

"Hey, I didn't know that. When was that?" He asked astonished, looking from one to another. "At the point where you'd already lost track of everything, Carson." Ronon grinned and gave the doctor a heartly slap. "I was the one who tucked you in, remember?" Still laughing, he dedicated his attention back on his tablet.

"Oh, no wonder that I've the feeling a freight train had hit me. But thanks anyway, my friend. Damned I don't remember anything." Beckett moaned. His gaze fell on Ronons tray and his stomach started to heave by looking at all the food. "God Ronon, can't you eat somewhere else, my stomach is a bit sensitive today. And my head too. I guess the goose egg on my back head is your work, right?" He cast a side glance at Ronon and his face screwed up when he touched the big bump at his head.

"That was accidently. You wouldn't hold still, you know? Sorry, Doc." Ronon flicked a short smile at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey Linnie, it sounds that we've missed a lot of fun and laughter, don't you think?" John mentioned, throwing one of his famous innocent looks into the round while a mischevious smile curved his mouth. Caitlin cast a sharp glance at him and, laying her hand over his, squeezed him in warning.

"Well, that's your fault. You shouldn't have left the party in such a rush, with Linnie on your shoulder after you'd entertained everyone by laying her over your knee to spank her." Rodney cackled. "That was really worth looking, you know that? This will be go into the history of Atlantis." Rodney laughed loud and the others couldn't do anything else but to join him. Caitlin blushed, but she'd to laugh too. "Hey, I'm doing what I can to stay famous." John replied, and his eyes sparkle joyfully.

Mary hadn't said much until now. She turned her head and a sly smile rushed over her face while she leaned towards John and Caitlin. "Oh you can say that, John Sheppard." She implied, with a quiet voice. "And I bet you two had also your fun, a lot more fun than we had….somewhere." Raising her eyebrow, she looked at them and her smile deepened as her gaze met theirs. "What does that mean, Mary? Do you know more than we do?" Rodney asked eagerly and threw a suspicious look at all three while Jennifer and Carson also glare curious around.

"Oh Rodney, stop eavesdropping on others, will you?" Mary muttered and rolled her eyes. "And I'm deeply sorry that I 've to disappoint you. This is just a wild guess of me. I mean - just look at them. If you were so deep in love, what would you do?" Mary blinked at Caitlin before she turned her full attention at Rodney and her smile turned into a cheeky one. "Oh right, I almost forgot. You're deep in love and you showed us that very well in public, right?" Rodney made a face at her and Jennifer ducked her head and bit on her lower lip in the desperate try not to laugh.

But Mary went one better. Leaning forward, she propped her chin with one hand and watched McKay, with a deadpan face. "Let me ask you something Rodney. Where do you left your good education to just damage Jennifers reputation in such a way. Did you have a sense of shame at all? Boy, when I tell your sister this the next time, I wonder what she'll think of you." She taunted while she heaved a deep sigh and rolled stagily her eyes.

Rodney started to mutter and stammer wildly and the others, focussed on McKay now, burst out in laughter while they were mocking him. Caitlin had noticed the knowing gaze and the eye-twinkle, Mary had given her before turning to McKay and a deep warm feeling rose up inside her for her friend as she watched them all by now. When Mary cast a quick side-glance at John and Caitlin, she got rewarded with two warm smiles and thankful gazes while both were mouthing 'Love you' at her.

************************************

Caitlin woke up because something feathery was tickling her and she felt a hot steam blowing against her neck. She opened her eyes and saw – nothing but strands of long black hair, laying over her face. "Oh Mary, stay on your part of the side, will you?" She whispered grumpily, shoved the hair from her face and peered at her friend, who snuggled tight against her. She gave Mary a soft nudge and became an answer – it was just a short grunt, but her friend rolled on the other side, giving her some space.

Caitlin flicked a short gaze at her sleeping friend and closed a hand over her mouth to muffle a laughter. Mary lay on her back, sprawled out between her crumpled-up bedcover like a rag doll, snorring slightly. Thank God the bed was big enough for both of them. She heaved a sigh, closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep. But after a few minutes, she opened her eyes again and heaved another sigh – a deep-drawn this time. "Forget it, Linnie. You're just to darn nervous for a good sleep." Muttering quietly to herself, she rolled on the side and stared at the wedding gown, that hung on the front door of the closet.

Tomorrow was the big day, she was nervous like hell and she missed John. She would love to lay in his arms now, but he slept in his old quarter this night, although she doubt that he was able to sleep. Maybe, if she was really quiet…. Caitlin peered over her shoulder at Mary and moved slightly, slid carefully one leg out of her bed, then the other…."Don't you even think about that, girl." Mary grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

A deep moan left Caitlins mouth while she dropped back on the bed, her eyes sparkling at her friend. "Hey, I only was on my way to the bath, nothing else. I thought you were sleeping." She grumbled. Propping her head with one hand, Mary looked at her friend and a big grin flashed over her face. "Sure honey, and I still believe that Santa and the easter bunny really excists. You can't fool me, love. You….," she mocked, pointing with her forefinger at Caitlin. "..thought you can sneak out here without my knowledge just to sneak into his bed for a bit snuggle and more, right? At least admit that this was your intention."

Caitlin lifted her head and frowned at her friend. "Yes, you got me. But it's just ridicelous. I mean we've lived and slept the last whole year together, so why not this night?" Mary chuckled softly. "Because you marry him tomorrow and you're not allowed to see him before that. It's an old tradition, honey." Caitlin tossed her head on the pillow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, fuck this stupid tradition." She snorted and shot a sharp glance at her friend.

Mary laughed heartly. "Linnie, you bad girl. I believe you want nothing better than f…..no, I'm not gonna say that." She shook her head, still laughing. "Besides that, you wouldn't have any chance to sneak into his quarter because Ronan keeps an eye on him and you would never be able to pass him."

She sat straight up and nudged her friend. "Come on sweetie, it's just one night, you'll survive. You can have him tomorrow night the whole night and after that every night again. Good gracious, what a divine prospect." She said, teasingly and flinched to avoid Caitlins punch.

"Hey, no reason to get violent. I know a lot of women who would love to change place with you, hun." Caitlin sat also straight up and threw a curious glance at her friend. "Including you?" Mary smirked and reached out her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Caitlins ear.

"Earlier, if he were still available, maybe." She admitted. "But now, he is yours, so he is absolutely tabu and forbidden terrain for me and I might have cast my eyes on another." Caitlin glanced curiously at her as she mouthed a name at Mary and the answering smile her friend gave her was proof enough that she was right with her suspision. Satisfied, she leant her head back, regarding her friend with a warm glance in her eyes.

"Yes, life is weird and crazy sometimes, isn't it? But to come back to your sweetheart….," Mary chuckled softly and blushed slightly. "….I know and I can see it in his eyes, everytime he looks at you that he loves you so much…. oh more than that, he just adores you. If you ask him he'll catch the moon from the sky and wrap him up for you. So even if I wanted too, I would never ever have the slightest chance by him, believe me. But I really love him, like a brother and I love to tease him, that'really fun."

Caitlin gave Mary a big hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks that's really nice said of you. I love your honesty, Mary and I love you. Do you know what we're gonna do right now? We sneak into the kitchen and grab some icecream, what do you think?" Mary hugged her back and ruffled Caitlins hair. "A brilliant idea, love. There is nothing better than eating a pot icecream with your best friend in the middle of the night. Come on, let's go." Giggling like two teenagers, they jumped out of the bed, heading for the door.

Caitlin stopped and looked at her nightdress, a black shirt and some blue boxers of John. "You think we can go like that?" She asked, with a quick glance on Marys short pyjama. "Why not? It's in the middle of the night and everyone sleeps, besides us." Was Marys sloppy answer while she grabbed her friends arm and together, they left the appartment and toddled bare-footed down the floor towards the next transporter.

"Okay Linnie. What do you want? Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, …oh we also got cappuccino, delicious. That's mine." Mary stood in front of the open freezer and threw a questioning look at her friend. "I go for strawberry." Caitlin decided, grabbing two spoons in the meanwhile. Armed with two big jars of icecream, they just placed themselves right on the tabletop, with their backs towards the door and enjoy their sweet late meal between chatting and laughing.

"Hah! Gotcha!" The two women jerk at the loud shout and swirled around. A happy smile appeared on Caitlins face and her eyes sparkle brightly when she saw who'd scared them. "That was really funny, wasn't it? I'm just laughing my ass off, you two bozos." Mary scolded, glaring at John and Ronon while she grabbed in one go Caitlins arm to hold her back. "Tztztz honey, what do you think where you're going." Caitlin had been already on the jump when Mary caught her.

She scowled at her friend, but Mary wasn't overly impressed. She just shook her head, with a big cheeky smile on her face. "You can see him very clearly from here, Linnie. Normally you weren't even allowed to that. So, I'm gracious tonight, you can make mooneyes at him, but no hugging, no kissing, no touching, not to mention the other part. Geddit?" Her grin widened as she turned her head towards the men. "That counts for you too, John. And don't come with that I'm-the-leader-here bullshit, that doesn't count tonight. Right Ronon?"

Ronon glanced at her, with the same cheeky smile on his face she had. "Right Mary. Nice to see you two. Tell me, is your prisoner as whiny as mine?" He chuckled softly. John shot a sharp glance at his buddy. "Hey watch it, Chewy. I just couldn't sleep because you were snorring so loud that even the last wraith in the galaxy could hear you." He turned his head and threw a constrained smile at Mary. "It's always a pleasure to see you, Mary."

His gaze slid over her, mustering her from head to toe. "Nice legs, baby and nice outfit, a bit sparing don't you think?" He cast a cheeky glance at her. Mary laughed heartly and pointed with the spoon at him. "Says a man who wears nothing but a white-blue streaked boxers and a shirt with what?…." She squinted her eyes to took a better look and a big grin spread over her face. " With a panda on it, I don't believe it! Very sexy! Damned John Sheppard, I really admire your excellent taste. You surely know what it needs to stir up my blood, honey."

Leaning relaxed against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, he returned her teasing smile. "Hey, you know I do everything to satisfy my biggest fan, sweetheart. So just feast your eyes on my absolutely gorgeous body as long as you want." He joked and moved slowly closer. "See? Now you also can admire me in motion. Breathtaking, isn't it?" Caitlin stifled a laughter while Mary watched him warily. "Hey, that's near enough, Mr. Sneaky." She warned him when he was only just two steps away from the table.

Raising his eyebrows, John pointed at the fridge. "Huh, just wanna snatch a cold beer, that's all. You want one too, Ronon?" He threw a questioning gaze at the Satedian. "Sure why not?" Ronon answered in his usual short way and roamed also closer. John opened the fridge and snatched two beer, handing one to his friend before he leant against the fridge, his eyes reveling on Caitlin.

"Hi sweetie, trying to compensate your frustration with ice-cream?" He smiled brightly at her while his mesmerizing eyes slid devouringly over her body. The way he regarded her, Caitlin nearly could feel his hands and mouth moving all over her and heat spread through her body like lightning, her eyes darkened and her breathing picked up speed, rushed shallowly from between her parted lips.

She coughed slightly. "Uhm yes, like you I just couldn't sleep. Seems we have the same problem." She murmured and licked meditatively the ice cream from the spoon while her hot, longing gaze skimmed slowly over him this time, literally stripping him naked with her eyes to caress every inch of his muscled tanned body.

John smiled by her wanton look and desire flared up in him so fast and hot, his body was hard as a rock in a second. Hastily, he tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his boxers to hide his heavy erection. "At least you don't have to sleep with a wild snooring bear in one room and you know what? He isn't nearly as handy and cuddly in my arms as you, sweetheart. Now you're surprised, he?" He joked and flicked a loopsided grin at Ronon.

Mary was still watching him. "I don't know, I got the funny feeling you're up to something, Sheppard. And about breathtaking, I'm sorry but I've to disappoint you, sweetheart. Tonight Ronon definitely beats you in that point." Her gaze slid slowly and inspectingly over the huge shape of the Satedan and a slow smile appeared on her face. "Ronon Dex, this is the first time I see you in a pair of boxers. And this tight tank top, I really have to restrain myself not to jump on you, honey." Mary put the jar ice cream down, jumped of the table and stepped closer until she stood in front of Ronon.

"God, look at all this muscles and these thighs. Linnie, I think I'm on the brink to faint, you know." Turning her head, she rolled her eyes and grinned at Caitlin who had to lough so heartly that she nearly fell of the table. "Oh my Mary, you're a crazy nut, you know that?" Caitlin gasped out. Ronon just threw an amused glance at her and shook his head, chuckling softly. "She's right, you're crazy Mary." Leaning his back against the wall, he dedicated his attention on his beer.

Mary looked up to him. "Hey, I'm not crazy, Mr. Muscle-of-the-year. I'm just honest." She picked with her finger against his six-pack. "Wow, hard as steel. Oh boy, that really screams for more than ice cream. Move your crunchy ass away Sheppard, I need a beer too." Giving him a slap on his butt, she opened the fridge to grab a cold beer.

Smilingly, John moved smoothly aside and sneaked away from Mary and Ronon. Caitlin watched him and saw the wink he gave her. Setting the ice cream jar aside, she slid quietly of the table. When he past her, John grasped quickly her hand and together they just ran out the room, laughingly. "Hey come back you two." Mary shouted after them and jumped to the door. "At least bring her back in time Sheppard, will you?" She called out along the floor before she turned, glaring at Ronon.

"I don't believe it. Have you seen that, Ronon? They really tricked me, and they tricked you too." A sly smile appeared on her face as she strolled slowly back into the room. "Damned, you're right. They fooled us really good, aren't they?" Ronon prompted, with a big grin. When her gaze met his, they both burst out in laughing.

"God, I knew the moment you two come in here, that he was up to something. Well, let them have their fun, I don't mind at all." Mary shook her head, still laughing and regarded Ronon from head to toe before her gaze wandered down her own body. "Well big man, it seems we're left over, right? So, I would say just start a party by our own, what do you think? I mean we're surely fit perfectly together, at least in our outfits, he?"

Ronon looked amused at her and laughed heartly. "Hey, you're darn right. Sleep is overrated anyway." Mary sparkled joyfully at him. "There I hear a real party-animal. Come on, let's see what goodies the fridge has for us. I bet you're hungry, he? You're always hungry, big man. There is nothing better than a good midnight-snack, right?" She stated and amidst laughter, they started to raid the fridge.

**********************************

John shoved Caitlin into the next transporter. He pushed the button for the jumper bay and pulled her into his arms at the same time for a hot and fierly kiss. Caitlin curled her arms around his neck and just melted into him, drowning in his passion and desire. "God, I've waited for this moment the whole evening, you know." He mumbled against her lips and kissed her again. "You're not the only one. Damned I've missed you." Caitlin breathed and a soft moan escaped her when he devoured her neck, her throat, just to turn back to her sinful mouth, his hands skimming eagerly over her entire body.

When the door of the transporter opened, John just grabbed her hand and walked towards his jumper, dragging her with him. "We're leaving the city? What are you up to, John?" She asked while they stepped inside. "And what is this all good for?" She pointed at the cushions and blankets, laying aside and grabbed her toes into the tick of the thin matress, covering the floor of the jumper.

"Don't ask, just sit down, sweetheart. You'll like it I'm sure." John smirked mischivously at her and closed the door. "And yes, we leave the city because I just need some space around me or I'll choke Linnie. I swear it!" He pushed her towards the cockpit, sat down and started the jumper.

"Okay, whatever you say." Caitlin placed herself in the copilot-seat and glanced curiously at him from aside while his hands flew over the controls and the jumper moved into the air. "You know Linnie, the last two days were so stressful with all the wedding preparings and the whole time there was always someone around us." He opened the roof while he shouted into the radio. "Yes Chuck, it's me. No, nothing serious, just a short trip to the mainland."

Caitlin covered her mouth to surpress a giggle. "Yes right Chuck, you should be used by it now. So why don't you ask anywhy? Good question, he? See you tomorrow, my friend." He switched the radio off and steered the jumper towards the mainland. "And I bet tomorrow will be even more busy as today. I just need to have you for my own for the next couple of hours, just you and me and the stars and the moon, nothing else." John flicked a warm smile at her and his amazing hazel green eyes radiated so much love and passion, a slow burn spread through her body and made every cell in her body zing.

Caitlin shuddered with pleasure and returned his longing gaze, sent him such a hungry look back, his cock jumped in reaction. "I've absolutely nothing against it, honey. It's exactly what I needed too right now." She purred and stretched herself languorously before she slouched lazily in the chair, her legs splayed out wide.

"So, now we're safe from our chaperons Ronon and Mary….," a soft chuckle escaped her throat. "… why don't you tell me your plan because this was never ever a spontaneous action of you, John Sheppard. I know for certain that this isn't the regular equipment of a jumper." She grinned at him, pointing at the blankets and cushions.

A broad smile flashed over his face as he shot another fierly glance at her. "I've never said that this is a spontaneous idea of me, sweetheart. I've planned that already this morning." He answered slyly while his hungry gaze krept slowly up her long naked legs just to linger at the sweet hot junction between her thighs and his eyes start to glow even more at this delicious sight.

"Oh, I see. But you couldn't know that we were in the kitchen, right? That was just an coincedence." Caitlin asked curiously and shot a quick glance at him. A saucy smile curled her full lips as she saw his leery gaze. Well-knowing that his burning eyes were glueing on her, she stroked with her hands deliberately slow over her bare thighs, her fingers drawing little circles on her skin as they wind themselves up and up, reaching the seam of the boxerlegs.

"Or better said, what would you have done when we haven't meet in the kitchen?" She asked with an innocent questioning look while her fingers plucked at the cotton of the boxers, totally unintended of course, tinkering a bit with the hem so that the wide legs stick up, allowing him a nice mouth-watering view on her bare mound - if he just could bring his head in the right angle, damned.

"No, not exactly, honey." He answered absentminded, too busy with leaning backwards – sidewards – wrenching his neck and angling his head even more to catch the right point for a clear sight. "What do you mean, not exactly?" Caitlin asked astonished and sat straight with a start. Her eyes swept shortly out the window and she jerked. "John, you are planning an underwater-number? Because if not, you should bring that baby up again, very fast." She remarked amused, pointing at the glittering surface of the ocean, that seemed within their reach.

"Hell no," he called out, laughingly and with one smooth motion, he brought the jumper up again, into a safe level. "That's your fault, you little minx. Can't you just sit normal and hold your hands quiet?" He muttered, shaking amused his head. Caitlin laughed softly and stood up to sneak behind him. "I haven't done anything, honey – not yet." With a short tug and a slight ass-wiggle, she get rid of her boxers and leaned on his back, her arms circling his chest, pressing her body against his while her mouth drifted over his neck.

"Did you at least had a good view?" She whispered teasingly, taking little nips and bites until she found his earlobe, tugging gently at it. Her tongue flicked out, licked over the shape of his ear, found the sensitive spot behind it and started a sweet torture. "Hell yes, and when you continue this we'll watering again." He gasped, but angled his head to give her soft lips and rasping tongue a better access while his blood thrummed through his veins with every soft touch and every teasing bite of her.

"Hey you're the best flyboy of Atlantis, you'll manage it." He felt her smiling against his neck. "So what does that mean - not exactly? Or do I've to press that out of you under torture?" Her hands crawl down, crumple up his shirt and tore it over his head to have full access on his bare torso. She stroked over his flat belly, up to his chest, her fingers curling through his chest hair, teasing his flat nipples with gentle twitches and crawl down again to concentrate her fully attention to his thick hard erection.

And all the while she kissed and nibbled and bit him, worked her way along his stubbly jawline just to find his sensual mouth for a feverish, scorching kiss that left him dizzy with desire. John groaned deeply and his body jerked under her sweet torture, his already stiff cock hardened even more. "Come on, tell me the truth. I can still go further with this." She whispered, her voice dark and sultry, and shifted aside, spread wide her legs, straddling him.

"Mhmm, that feels really darn good." Caitlin moaned softly, rolling gently her hips, rubbing her hot wet core over his fully erected, throbbing sex. "Damned Linnie. You're crazy, you know that?" He hissed, but at the same time, his hips came up to return her gentle rocking. Hell, this was just too hot. His cock was hard as a rock and his balls so thight, he was sure he'll burst any second. "Yes I'm crazy, about you, my loverboy and I need you right here and now." She breathed and captured his lips for another hot searing kiss.

John took one hand of the controls, stroke over her soft round cheek and grasped the hem of her shirt. Caitlin broke the kiss, only long enough as he needed to tear the shirt over her head before her mouth clung to his again. His hand found its way to her breasts for a gentle teasing. She moaned and pushed her hips tighter against him. He felt one hand of her, sliding down his body while her tongue stroke deep into his hot mouth to tangle frantically with his, in a wild passioned dance.

A deep sound came out his throat, almost a low growl as she slipped her hand into the slit of his boxers and when she wrapped her small hand around his steel-hard shaft to work him out of it, a searing flame raced through him like a blaze and robbed him of his breath. Caitlin felt his swift intake of breath, his body going still as hot waves of pleasure ran over him and through him. John looked at her and the way she glared at him, her eyes smoldering in a luminous fierly green - so hungry, so passionate - was so arousing, his body tightened even more.

She lifted her hips and guided him into her hot juicy sheath. A deep low moan rolled out of her throat when she settled her body over his, swallowing every inch of his aching cock, her eyes half-closed, savoring the feeling of fullness as she impaled herself, sinking slowly and with relish down on him, farther and farther to the hilt.

"Hell Linnie, you're really crazy, but I love it." Sharply, John drew his breath in as he felt her tight inner muscles gripping him, clamping around him, hungry and greedy, to take him completely in. With a strangled groan, he pushed his hips up to lodge himself deep inside her. Meanwhile, he was on the verge of control, but a tiny spark of sanity compelled him to reach out one hand, searching blindly for the right button. With a hard clap on the controls he stopped the jumper in the middle of the air.

"So sweetie, you're up for a little ride, he?" He whispered huskily and looked up to her, his eyes glowing, dark and fierce and hungry. Caitlin locked her smoldering gaze with his, her green eyes dark-coloured with insatiable hunger and a sexy wicked smile flashed over her face. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she began to ride him, in a slow languorous pace. "Oh yes, unless you've anything against it, honey. I know for certain that your best friend inside me is more than cooperative."

The thick, sultry timbre of her voice sent searing flames roaring through his veins and the way she rocked him - rising slowly up just to slide agonizing slow down again, her hips pushing erotically against him – was so arousing and sensual, his body just went up into flames, almost died down with carnal lust and desire. "Honey, do what ever you want to do with me." He roughened, his voice edgy with need and shaped her creamy full breasts, his fingers twirling and twitching her nipples into twin hard peaks.

Caitlin moaned with pleasure and arched her aching breasts deeper into his hands. She writhed and squirmed, bowed back and undulated her body, rubbing her throbbing clit demandingly against him, over him and her hot sweet moisture soaked through his boxers, bathed his cock in liquid fire. John heard himself moan as he matched her every move.

He looked at her, his eyes blazing, watched her face, so deeply absorbed in the ride of lust and love while she was using him – abusing him - for her own satiation and a deep shudder of pleasure ran through him at the sight. He could see it on her face, the passion, the intensity of her orgasm as it overtook her and the erotic visual only increased his raging hunger for her.

Caitlin whimpered as the first wave of fire tore up through her core and settled in her belly to spread like a fireball. He pulled her mouth down to his, swallowing her soft frantic pants for a scorching hungry kiss. His mouth was savaging hers while his hands slid down her body, gripping firmly her hips to take over the rhythm, impaling her hard and fast, driving her up the peak, seeking his own release in the pounding thrusts of his hips.

"God, I love you Linnie," he whispered huskily as he drove himself into her, harder, faster, their pace accelerating with each thrust, sending him dangerously close to the edge. "I love you John. Oh….this is so good." She gasped and another needy moan escaped her throat when his mouth latched onto her breast, hard and rough. Caitlin cried out his name, twisted her fingers into his hair to pull him even closer and lost herself in a haze of desire.

She was spiraling inside, her body coiled tighter and tighter around his until she climaxed again, so hard this time her inner muscles clamping hard down on him, holding him in a velvet tight vice, almost strangling him and forcing him to surrender. John threw his head back as he exploded and his fingers dug deep into her soft flesh, holding her still as his own orgasm overrolled him. A cannonball of pleasure ripped through him and he could hear his voice as if from a distance, shouting her name as he shot his load, pumping his hot seed deep into her.

Fighting for air, Caitlin slumped down on him, her head fell on his shoulder and John wrapped his arms around her. Heavily gasping for breath by himself, he held her tight until their pounding hearts began to slow down. "John?" She brushed soft kisses on his neck, stroke her hair back and lifted her head to look down to him. "Mhmmm, what?" He mumbled lazily, with half-closed eyes, savoring the little aftershocks her body sent out at him. He brushed slight kisses on her breasts, his hands stroking caressingly over the soft skin of her back and felt her shivering under his tender touches.

"Why did you push the button? Aren't you John Sheppard with the strong ancient gene, who can handle this baby here only with his mind just like that?" He heard the laughter in her voice and looked into her dancing eyes. "Yes, I can do that, but my mind was a tiny little bit out of order at that moment, you little minx." An arch smile played around his mouth and his eyes sparkle joyfully. "But have you waste just one thought to the fact that every patrol could have seen us very clearly through that huge window behind you?" He countered and his smile widened when he saw the change of her face expression.

Caitlin stared at him with wide-opened eyes, her full lips forming a silent 'Uuups', but then she started to giggle. "No, not for a second." She confessed amused. "So what, they wouldn't have seen much, just my back and my long hair, nothing else – oh, maybe my butt as well." She rejected smirkingly, underlining her last words with a slow gentle ass-wiggle. The movement caused another delicious aftershock. She waited for it to subside before sliding off of him. Brushing a soft kiss on his lips, she stood up and turned towards the back of the jumper.

"Hey, that would be more than enough." He complained amused and gave her a gentle smack on her ass. With a soft laughter, Caitlin turned her head and shot a quick glance at him over her shoulder. "Nobody besides me has the right to see your naked butt, not even a glimpse of it. Because I own this sweet nice ass, as well as the rest of you. Every little inch of your beautiful body is mine, sweetheart." John turned in his seat and faced her, looking so incredibly sexy that he took her breath away. "But you're a lucky girl because I have not only stopped, I've also cloaked us at the same time." He flashed a cheeky smile at her.

"You're a real teaser, John Sheppard. You could have said that in the first place." She crinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him. "No, that wouldn't have been so funny." He laughed and stood also up to pull off his soaked boxers. "Hell, look at this mess. You really soaked me in very good, sweetie." He remarked amused, tossed the shorts carelessly on the floor and threw himself in a loose sprawl back into the chair, propping his feet on the panel.

"How comes that I haven't heard any complains from you earlier. Isn't that funny?" She smiled saucily, grabbed one of the blankets and bent forward to spread it over the matress before she flung herself on it. "Oh, I just didn't want disturb you when you've abused me as your own personal play-toy." John retorted smirkingly as his eyes slid eagerly over her tempting body, sprawled out across the blanket.

"Oh, my poor man became a victim of my sexual craving. That is a real aweful feeling, isn't it?" Caitlin smiled teasingly, grabbed a cushion or two and shoved it under her head. "Although I'd the impression you enjoyed it very much." Her eyes were laughing at him, sparks of joy leaping out of them.

John swung his chair entirely around and glared at her, with squinted eyes. "Are you making fun of me, you cheeky thing?" He asked furtively, his voice a low growl and bent in a smooth motion forward, regarding her very thoroughly. "What makes you think that?" She raised her eyebrow, her voice dripped with innocence. "You know I would never do that. You're the bossy part in our relationship, right? And the teasing part, not to forget. I'm innocent." A wicked sexy smile curved her mouth as she deliberately lolled herself on the blanket, seductively and agonizing slow.

"Why I don't believe you, sweetie?" John openly smirked while he watched very eagerly every single move of her, his eyes sliding up and down her body, caressing every inch of her. Hell, she looked beautiful the way she lay there, her wonderful long hair spilling in soft curls around her like a silk brown curtain, emphasizing perfectly the soft creamy texture of her flawless skin. She looked so soft and sweet and delicious, sensations of hunger and desire sparked off in him again and grew faster with every graceful motion of her.

"But it's true, I swear." Caitlin sat up and gave him a wide-eyed look of innocence that he didn't buy for one minute. Her gaze drifted speculatively over his face, down his chest to disappear lower. "Honey, you're such a gorgeous object of desire." She licked her lips, a slow swipe of her tongue that had his cock jerking to instant attention. "It came over me just like that and I couldn't do anything against it. You see, actually it's your fault and I'm innocent." She laughted softly, a clear taunt and turned over onto her belly, showing him her tempting backside.

"And you think you're going to get away with that?" He asked and she could hear a hint of laughter in his voice. "Yes, sure. Why not?" She turned her head, beaming a smile at him. "I don't think so, sweetheart." He countered with a cocky sexy smile and activited the button for the hatch before he rose up to roam closer. Caitlin startled when the door opened and the moonlight spilled into the back of the jumper. "What the…? You said to Chuck that we're flying to the mainland?" She asked surprised.

"I also said, I needed some space around me, remember? Well, we got a lot of space around us, right?" His grin widened, became broader. "That's for sure," she agreed. "And look at this, what a fantastic sight, the moon and stars above and the ocean beneath us." Caitlin tried to peek outside, but couldn't see enough and came up to crawl on all fours forward for a better view.

John didn't answer her, just glared on her naked butt, she held out at him so invitingly and a wolfish smile appeared on his face, ravenous hunger flared up in his eyes. His burning gaze fastened over her beautiful back, trailed into the cleft between the round cheeks to linger on her swollen dark pink folds - so soft and hot and juicy – screaming for him, begging him to just take her, to slam into her, hard and rough, over and over.

.A violent bolt of searing heat roared through his veins, ignited him like a flashfire, burning instantly hot and almost out of control. The heat grew and spread until his cock was near bursting. Damned, he already wanted her again – needed her again. "Maybe I should turn the tables now, what do you think?" His voice was a harsh rasp of sound. "Just don't move, sweetheart." Caitlin noticed the change in his voice and turned her head for a checking glance. Her gaze drifted over his strong male body – his fully aroused male body – and her breath caught in her lungs, her inner thighs pulsed with awareness. God, he was just gorgeous – and definitely on the hunt.

John sneaked closer like a tiger, pouncing on her, his face etched with passion, with carnal lust, his eyes so dark with desire, a flush of hot dampness flooded through her and made her wet and ready for him in a second. A long slow moan left her throat when he dropped down on his knees, his hands shaping her round cheeks, his thumbs stroking up and down her hot wet folds.

"Hell Linnie, you're so hot and wet and ready for me, I just need to fuck you, right here and now." His voice was oddly tight. Caitlin turned to look over her shoulder at him and another needy moan escaped her. His gaze was locked on her, intense, wild, hungry, untamed. "Then just do it. What are you waiting for?" She asked, already panting and arched her back, her hips bucking and pushing against his teasing thumbs. In response, he eased one finger inside her, then another.

Caitlin groaned aloud, writhed around that questing, not quite filling caress. "More," she gasped. "John, please, ..don't tease me….I need…more." Her voice threadbare, raw with desire."But you've said, I'm a real teaser, remember?" He whispered hoarsily, withdrew his fingers and lowered his head. A ripple of needy moans escaped her as his tongue slid in a long slow stroke along her throbbing sex to lick up her sweet moisture, pooling out her hot entrance.

"God, you're a mean man, John Sheppard. Just fuck me damned." She growled, actually growled at him and shot a fiercely glance at him. A sardonic smile appeared on his face and biting and nibbling his way up, he leant over her, both of his hands covered her breasts, his fingers teasing and pinching her already tight buds into hard stiff beads. "Oh no, not so fast. Now it's my part, sweetheart." He growled back and pushed his heavy erection between her buttocks, rubbing the ridge of his stiff cock up and down her wet folds.

"Tell me, don't you love it when I tease you? I know you do." John groaned, a sound that was half pain, half pleasure. He was almost insane with desire, wanted to take her in one greedy gulp, but he eased back, still. He loved to feel her beautiful naked body shivering under his tender teasing touches, enjoyed every soft moan and reveled in her passion and need. Her ravenous hunger and desperate longing for him aroused him mercilessly and just heightened his own pleasure, his need and craving for her.

His erection was a heavy length of steely heat and with every teasing stroke of him, she arched back against him, fevered with hunger, needing him to feel him inside her, yet he was right - she enjoyed every moment of his teasing agony of torment. He was a strong dominant lover and she loved it how he mastered her – every touch, every look was so intense – until she was so desperate with need for him that it was almost unbearable. "Hell yes, I love it. But for now, just take me, please." She pleaded, her body yearning for his and turned her head to face him.

The smoldering heat in her eyes robbed him of his breath, and the feel of her hot juicy sheath pulsing against his fully erected penis caused a conflagration of searing heat inside him. She was so wet and ready for him and his body was so hard. So perfect. A dark growl rumbled through his chest and throat. John felt like a mad animal, consumed by love and lust, a need to be inside her so strong he rose up behind her, his hands clutched her hips, his fingers digging deep into her soft flesh to spread her even wider and without preamble, he slammed into her, in one fast hard stroke.

He felt her body sheath his, drawing him in, so hot and wet and tight, gripping and squeezing and taking his breath. Caitlin cried out, screamed his name as he filled her, buried himself deep inside her until he reached her very deep core. God, he felt so good. He felt like a brand burning through her skin, pushing through tight muscles, invading her inch by inch. Her body tightened. She shuddered, her eyes going wide. A whimper slipped from her throat.

As he withdrew, his body almost leaving hers, just to plung into her again, rough and forceful, he felt the resistance of her body, felt her breath slamming out of her lungs, the thrill of pleasure that went from her breasts through her belly to her hot core so that her muscles clamped around him hard. The pleasure burst through him, shook him, consumed him until nothing mattered but driving deep into her over and over, feeling her hot scorching body around his, her tight burning sheath gripping him hard, determined to drag his release right out of him.

Cursing under his breath, he drove into her, rode her hard and fast. Caitlin panted and screamed, mindless with pleasure and pushed back to meet every powerful thrust of him. The sweet-musk scent of their wild passion imbueded the air, wafted thick and sultry around them. They were so hot for each other, their damp bodies nearly steaming, even the breeze coming off the ocean did nothing to cool the heat raging between them. The air on her nipples added to her arousal, the wind teasing over her body like fingers.

John heard her moan and his body jerked in response. He pistoned into her, fast and hard and then suddenly, when she was certain she would burst into flames, slowed to long, lingering strokes that nearly sent her over the edge, only to build up the speed and fierceness of his possession a second time. Every muscle, every cell seemed to coil in readiness, needing, begging for release, but he kept her on the edge, until she was certain she couldn't take the intense pleasure another moment.

John groaned deeply, letting out an almost animalistic growl as he plunged merciless into her, his pulsing cock as feriocious and greedy as his need for her. His burning gaze slid over her, and the delicious sight of her beautiful naked body just increased his insatiable desire for her. The moon spilled enough light over her, he could see fine beads of sweat glittering on her soft creamy skin, her wonderful long hair flowing wild and untamed around her, her body flushed with arousal. God, he loved that woman, more than anything else in this world.

Surrounded by the music of her frantic crys and soft moans, he just lost himself in her and when she flattened her upper body onto the floor to take him even deeper inside her, he couldn't stop himself anymore. He felt her muscles clamping even tighter around him, milking him, almost in a painful contraction while her orgasm rolled over her with such a force, her breath slammed out of her lungs and her vision blurred.

His fingers dug deep into her flesh, holding her to him as he emptied himself into her, his guttural cry bursting through the fresh night air. Caitlin opened her mouth, but not a single tone left her throat as wave after wave of unrelented pleasure washed over her, again and again. Everything around her spun out of control while her body fragmented. For one moment she felt as if she could touch the sky. Slowly, the warm red haze over her mind cooled down and she became aware of the world outside of her own body.

John kept his body tight in hers. He leant over her, his arms embracing her, his head leaning on her back and waited for the air to come back into his lungs and his heart stopped its try to burst through his chest. "God, I need to lay down, my legs feel like rubber." Caitlin breathed heavily and just let herself slide down on the blanket. "You're not the only one, mine too." John gasped, still fighting for air as he followed her, rolling off her in one go. For a few moments they just lay side by side, limp and exhausted, trying to slow down their raging breath and thumping hearts, their bodies still trembling.

"Hey, come here, sweetie," he whispered tenderly and she moved slightly, shifting her body over his. John pulled his arms around her and dragged her closer, holding her tight. With a deep sated sigh, Caitlin snuggled against him, wrapped her arms and legs around him, her face hiding in the warmth of his neck. "Hell, this was just perfect," he murmured and smoothed down her long messy hair.

"Yes, it was. You make me feel as if I'm flying." Caitlin licked at the hollow of his damp shoulder and then pressed kisses up his shoulder to his neck. "I love the way you love me, John and I love you, very much." She admitted, her voice drowsy as she nibbled and bit at him, rubbing her body languidly against his. A soft contented growl left his throat as he savored her fondlings. "I love you too, sweetie." He ran his hands down her back, stroked over the curve of her bottom, reveling in the feel of her soft skin. "And I'm convinced that you really were made for me. You're so damn perfect Linnie, I lose my mind when I touch you."

She made the great effort to raise her head and a slow smile curved her mouth as she looked at him. His gorgeous hazel-green eyes were at half-mast. His sinful mouth that could send her system in no time into overdrive was softened with a faint smile. He was, she decided, the perfect picture of a fully satisfied male animal.

"I love to hear that. But I didn't know that you're a believer, John Sheppard," she whispered. There was a hint of amusement in her voice as she stroke along his shadowed jaw-line, her fingers combing through his sweat-damped hair and brushed a kiss on his luscious lips. "Oh, but I am, honey." He flashed a small grin at her, his eyes glancing impishly. "I truly believe that it was a hell of a ride." His grin broadened and turned into a heartly laugh when Caitlin started to pinch and tickle him.

"Very romantic, John, you're a real charmer who knows how to captivate a woman." She giggled and ruffled his hair. "But I've to agree, it really was a hell of a ride." John wrapped his arms around her, rolled over, pinning her down to give her one of his amazing breath-taking kisses. Caitlin curled her arms around his neck and drew him closer, melting in his embrace. When he released her, she looked a little bemused.

"I love you Linnie, more than everything." He whispered and brushed slight kisses on her face down her throat. When his hands skim gently over her body, caressing her soft full breasts, stroking over her flat belly, he felt her shivering under his touch. His arm circled her waist and he hauled her closer, shifting her, aligning his body around hers. Caitlin snuggled closer, molded into him, enjoying the shelter of his warm strong body.

"I love you so much, I would even catch the moon from the sky for you, if that's what you want." He murmured as he nuzzled her hair aside, brushing slight kisses on her soft skin. "Is that romantic enough for you, honey? You're satiesfied now?" She felt his smile against her neck. "Oh yes, very satisfied." She answered and laughed amused. "And you know what's funny?" She shifted slightly, bent her head back to face him. "Almost the same thing had Mary said to me this night when we talked about you."

John looked at her smirking face and drew his eyebrows together. "What have you two crazy women talked about me, he? Come on, spit it out." He demanded, underlining his request with tiny bites in her shoulder just to ease the stings with soft licks and tender kisses. "I won't tell you, secretly friends-talk, you know?" Caitlin smiled at him. "But talking about Mary. You still owe me an answer, remember?" Her smile broadened. "What have you meant with not exactly? Come on, now it's your turn to confess."

Now her eyes sparkle impishly as she underlined her request by nudging gently her back against his cock, nestling between her buttocks, her teeth scraping over his strong upper arm, taking little nips and bites. "You haven't forget it, he?" He sounded amused, returning her gentle nudge with a soft move of his hips, a slow, almost lazy motion while his hands skim gently over her body, finding with unerring instinct her hot spots.

"No, I haven't." Caitlin answered, a bit breathless, shivering under the slight touch of his exploring fingers, moving so teasingly tender over her skin and hot dampness pooled low and wicked between her legs. No doubt, he was making her hot again yet she'd absolutely nothing against it. A contented smile rushed over his face when he felt her body responding. "Actually it's simple. Ronon was more than cooperative when I ask him to distract Mary a bit. Because he is interested in her for a while and since the bachelor-party he was searching for a good opportunity to make a serious foray."

He massaged her breasts, tugged on her nipples, his mouth at the nape of her neck. "So, to find you two in the kitchen was pure coincidence, but it hadn't mattered if not. We would have find a way somehow." He murmured, nuzzling the nape of her neck. "Ronon interested in Mary? I would love to see them together and I know for certain, his chances are more than good." Caitlin closed her eyes by his tender caress, resting her head back against him so she could arch her breasts into his hands.

"Hey, that's great to hear. I like that thought too. Mary is a wonderful woman," he agreed, but then a grin flashed over his face. "And a strong woman, she surely will kick his ass." His hand slipped over the curve of her bottom, memorizing the texture and shape of her before sliding up her thigh to cup her soft bare mound. "You can bet on it. John Sheppard, what are you up too?" Caitlin asked and heard herself moan under the play of his fingers. "I'm just trying to prevent you for catching a cold, the incoming night air is a bit fresh, don't you think?" He whispered against her throat, kissing his way to her breasts.

"Oh, that's what you call it. You can just close the door, honey. Easy as that." She answered teasingly. When he slid two fingers inside her, his thumb teasing her most sensitive spot, he made her gasping and a smug smile curved his mouth. "No, I find my way a lot better, sweetie." John roughened, enjoying her soft moans and the smooth sensual motion of her hips as she pressed herself against his teasing hand.

His erection was growing against her, hardening into a persistent bulge. She felt a small drop of moisture on her cheek, the gentle languorous move of his hips never stopped. "God, you can't possibly want me again." Caitlin protested weakly, but couldn't stop from pushing back against him, rubbing her bottom invitingly over him in a slow glide.

Shifting slightly, she rolled on her back, not only to give him better access, but also to stroke her hands searchingly over his body. Reaching down, she found him, thick and hard and hot. "Hell, you can. You're a sex machine, John Sheppard. I already see me crawling on my knees to our wedding this afternoon." She laughed softly while her hand encased him, gliding up and down the silken length, her fingers caressing the thick velvet knob, sending fire shooting through him.

A deep groan came out his throat as her hand surrounded him and he pushed demandingly back. "Don't worry, I carry you if you can't walk." John rasped and kissed her breasts, encircling her tender nipples with his tongue, and felt the answering ripple against his hand, muscles clamping tight around his fingers. Pleasure tore through her and she didn't want to wait another minute. "In that case, why don't you warm me from the inside?" She panted and tugged at him to pull him closer. More. She wanted more. "Please," she breathed. "I need you, now."

John raised his head, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Than you should get what you need, honey." He kissed her possessively, hungrily as he shifted, wedging himself between her so invitingly spread legs and felt her body trembling, shaking as the thick head of his throbbing cock pulsed, hard and demanding, at the hot entrace of her.

"I love you Linnie," he murmured against her lips, sliding smooth and gentle into the wet sweet haven of her. "I love you John," she murmured back, drifting on a tide of pleasure as he loved her again, slow and tender this time and her soft cries rose into the dark sky, mingled with his deep hoarse moans.

*********************************************

It was already after nine ò clock in the morning when they approached the city. Mary had already called them over the radio just to shout at them where the hell they were and if they'd forgotten that they'd their wedding this afternoon, was muttering about not enough time to get Caitlin ready because of her long hair, her gown etc. until John just interrupted her. "Don't panic, Mary. We're on our way, okay. Take a deep breath, honey or even better, just kiss Ronon again, if that becalms you somehow. I don't mind." A big wide grin spread over his face as she covered him with a lot of harsh words.

He simply switched the radio off and glanced at Caitlin, who laughed so heartly that she almost fell of the chair. "Boy, is she furious or what? I wish you a lot of fun with her, honey." He joined her laughter while his eyes sparkle roguishly at her. Caitlin shook her head. "Thanks a lot for your support, John Sheppard." She smirked and dedicated her attention back to the small box in her hand. "I'm wondering what this is. Can't I open it now, please?" Pouting her lips, she shot a begging glance at him.

But John wasn't willing to cave in to her and shook his head. "No way, honey. I want you to open it when you're dressed and ready, not earlier." Caitlin pouted her lips even more and heaved a deep resignated sigh. "Okay, I'll do what you say. But it's not fair to get a present and not allowed to look what's inside." She shot a sly glance at him. "Maybe if I come over to you, I might can persuade you to change your mind, don't you think?" With a smooth motion, she swung the chair around, already on the go.

"No, that wouldn't help you, believe me. So just stay where you are," he flicked an amused smile at her. "Besides that, didn't you have enough this night? And not to mention this morning, just an hour ago?" He asked with an open smile while a pleasant shower ran down his spine by reminding of it.

He'd woken up, with the sun shining in his face and the heaviest morning-erection ever. His cock was thick and aching, so tight he'd thought he'd burst through his own skin. Looking down his body, he'd looked right into Caitlins sultry eyes as she coddled his best part with her sinful, very talented mouth and it didn't took long till the last drop of blood had left his head to center in his groin and he'd seen a little piece of paradise. Hell, what a wonderful way to wake up.

Caitlin saw him lewdly smiling and laughed softly. "Don't you think you get that every morning, honey. It was, well I was awake, I was nervous because of the wedding and you'd laid there, gorgeous and tempting and defenceless, so…" she shrugged her shoulders, with a broad grin on her face, her eyes dancing. John cast a fierly glance at her. "Does that mean, I just have to make you nervous and you will…." He sent a cocky sexy smile at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

With a heartly laughter, she stood up and went over to him, curling her arms around his neck. "If I were you, I wouldn't count on it." She brushed a kiss on his cheek before she placed herself on his lap, watching him as he landed the jumper in the bay. "Have I actual thanked you for last night? It was wonderful. I love you, John." She whispered and gave him a look, he felt his breath hitch in his throat.

John didn't answer, just wrapped his arms around her and then he kissed her. Her taste was addictive. Her mouth sweet and hot and hungry as his own. Caitlin circled his neck, melted into him as she opened her mouth to his, tongue dancing with his, stroking and caressing and making love – long kisses that went on forever until a loud pounding against the window brought them both back to reality. "Damned, who's that?" He cursed and shot an annoyed glance outside just to look into the grinning faces of Ronon and Mary, standing in front of the jumper.

Caitlin turned her head and, seeing their smiling friends, a soft chuckle left her throat. "Well, I guess that means we've to step out and I won't see you again before our wedding." Caitlin sighed deeply and ruffled his wild hair before she stood up. "I've to admit, I'm getting a bit nervous again." She grabbed the gift box, he'd given her, from the panel and slauntered slowly towards the door.

John wrapped his arms around her from behind as he followed her and nuzzled her neck. "Hey, that sounds good to me. Maybe I should start the jumper again for another round. What do you think?" He whispered and amusement tinged his voice. Caitlin turned laughingly in his arms. "Do you think of anything else, John Sheppard?" She rubbed her hand over the front of his pants. "No, obviously not." A broad grin spread over her face when he jerked under her touch and she rubbed again over him, agonizing slow this time, her fingers squeezing him softly just to open the door in one go.

"Huh, Sheppard in trouble." She taunted with a quick glance at the heavy bulge in his pants, obvious for everyone and her grin widened even more. He put her firmly away from him and forced his body under control so he could walk out the jumper without every step being painful. "At least I'll walk through the city with decent clothes, honey." He countered with a smug smile as he passed her, hinting to the shirt and boxers, she was still wearing.

"Only because you'd an extra pair of your pants in the jumper," Caitlin called after him, quickening her steps to catch up with him. "Very decent, honey," she chuckled, with a short look at his bare feet and curled one arm around his waist. "By the way, where are you hiding your sex-soaked boxers, he? Or is it still laying in the jumper, as souvenir for the cleaning stuff? …Ouch!" She jerked laughingly because John had given her a good pinch in her butt.

"No, my pants have big side-bags, you know? Besides that, you know that I always clean the jumper by myself after one of our short trips, you little minx." He whispered and bit gently into her earlob, his hand ran teasingly over her butt to disappear between her thighs. A short funny squeak escaped her throat when she felt the play of his fingers. "Damned, leave that, you mean man," she sizzled and shot a fierly glance at him because they'd almost surrounded the jumper and Ronon and Mary were already in their sight.

With an amused laugh he withdrew his hand and pulled his arm around her shoulder to drag her closer while he threw an impertinent look at his friends, noting their entwined hands. "Morning you two. How was your night? I hope you'd the same fun as we'd." John greeted his friends and a cheeky smile appeared on his face as they approach them.

Mary decided to just ignore his sassy allusion, instead, cast a coolly glance at him and leaned forward to take a short sniff. Her face screwed up and her hands came up for a wild waving. "Hey Ronon, do you also smell the blunt haze of carnal lust, sex and sin that adhered on them? Not to mention their disheveled appearance." She smiled boldly, her eyes glancing boisterously at the Satedan before her gaze swept back to John and Caitlin, mustering them from head down to their bare feet.

"Yeah, it's just disgusting isn't it?" Ronon chuckled and returned her jolly gaze. Mary rolled her eyes and shook her head in feigned desperation. "You can say that, big man. Well, we surley will need a lot of time to pretty those two up for their wedding, don't you think?" With a twinkle of her eyes, she pulled her hand out of Ronons and made a step forward.

"Okay, let's start this heavy task. So, you grab the brassy grinning groom here," she pointed with her head at John. "Best will be you give him a long cold shower first….," she remarked smirkingly with a quick glance at his pants. "…and I snatch the tousled messed up Cinderella here and try to make her presentable. Look at this," a deep sigh left her throat as she ran her fingers through Caitlins long rumpled hair. "Damned, that will take me hours, honey." Mary muttered and cast a distressed gaze at John. "That's all your fault, John Sheppard."

John gave her his boldest grin. "No, not this time. You would be surprised if I told you what…." Mary threw her hands up in the air to stop him. "Not another word, I really don't wanna know, honey. Come on you two, move on." She tugged at Caitlin while Ronon gave John a good push forward, not able to wipe the fat grin off his face. "Let's go Romeo." He laughed and ruffled Johns hair just to collect a hard punch of his friend. "Hey, leave that Chewy," John scolded and threw a sharp glance at Ronon which didn't impress him at all, instead, let him just laugh even louder.

When all four turned to leave the jumper bay, Caitlin gave Mary a soft nudge with her shoulder. "Before we start, I've to eat something, Mary. I'm starving because my caring man here thinks it's enough to live from air and love." Mary heaved another deep sigh. "Okay, you jump under the shower and I get you a good breakfast okay?" She suggested and stepped into the transporter.

As the others followed her, John snatched Caitlins arm, holding her back and brought his mouth near her ear. "You and hungry? I just fed you an hour ago, you greedy thing." Caitlin answered with a simple but very heartly pinch or two so that John nearly jumped into the transporter just to bump against Mary. "Hey, stop it now, you two. Can't you just behave like two serious adult persons, only for today," she muttered laughingly and gave him a soft push. "Going married is very serious, folks."

John just laughed at her and pulled her into his arms for a big tight hug and a heartly kiss on her cheek. "God, I give up. You two are impossible, worser than a pair of teenager." She muttered again, closed laughingly the door and the transporter moved, carrying his cheery load upwards.

***************************************

"Linnie, please hold still honey. Just a few more minutes and you're ready, I swear." Mary lisped because of the hairpins sticking between her lips, straightened Caitlins head for at least a dozen time and fixated another long curl with a hairneedle. A deep-drawn sigh left Caitlins throat as she tried to stay patient. "God, I got the feeling I'm sitting here for centuries by now." She moaned and rolled her eyes, but followed Marys command and held still.

For the last hour she'd sit almost motionless on the chair while Mary coiffed her long hair into an intricate knot and surely but slowly she became sick of sitting like a window dummy. Her eyes wandered to the gift-box that laid on a small table, next to the wonderful bridal bouquet of white roses and her fingers start itching again at the sight of it.

But she bowed to Johns wish not to open it before she was dressed and ready and, intertwining her hands, she tried to distract herself. Without moving her head, she shot a side glance at Jenny, her eyes ran over the shape of her friend. "Jenny, you and Mary look absolutely gorgeous in your gowns." And she was right, both were dressed in long evening gowns made out of shimmering silk georgette which had admittedly the same color, a wonderful soft lavender, but not the same pattern.

Jenny wore a dress with halter top while Marys dress was strapless, the back laced-up and both dresses hugging perfectly the slender figure of Jenny as well as the luscious curves of Mary. They really just look gorgeous. Jenny gave her a bright smile. "Thanks Linnie and I love the sound my dress make, the faint shushing from the texture with every move I make." She chuckled and swirled around, again and again.

Caitlin smirked about Jennys enthusiasm and her eyes sparkle joyfully. "Hey, I bet Rodney will stand slack-jawed when he sees you." She laughed softly while Mary cast an amused glance at her friend. "Calm down, you princess of the pea and gave Linnie something to drink, poor thing here sits the whole time completely dry. But no alcohol, you hear me?" She ordered indulgently and patted Caitlins shoulder. "Sweetheart, just two or three needles to fix the long veil and I'm finished. And believe me, nobody looks better than you today, you'll see."

Caitlin heaved another sigh as she grabbed the glass of water Jenny reached out to her and took a small sip. She reached one hand behind and touched Marys dress. "I'm really curious what Ronon will say when he sees you. Not that this man says much anyway." She giggled just to let out a soft scream. "Ouch, that was my head, you crazy woman." Muttering she raised her hand to stroke over the hurting spot on her head and collected a short slap from Mary.

"Hey, don't be so violent, you mean thing. Come on, just tell us what happened this night. We want to know, right Jen?" She cast a jolly glance at Jenny who nodded vehemently with her head. "Hell yes, Linnie is right. Come on fill us in, Mary. Give us a full report. Are you two together now or what?" Jenny jumped on that train right away, with an eagerly smile on her face.

Mary watched her two best friends and shook laughingly her head. "Yes, I guess we're together now. But I must disappoint you two, nothing happened this night. Well not what you think. We talked a lot, we'd fun, we laughed a lot and yes, we kissed a lot, but nothing else. Surprised?" Her gaze switched from one to the other and she couldn't help it, she just had to laugh about Jennys funny face. "Well, yes we're surprised, right Linnie?" Jenny mentioned and shot a questioning gaze at Caitlin.

A knowing smile rushed over Linnies face and she reached again one hand behind to stroke over Marys gown. "No, I am not. I think this time it might be real serious for you, am I right Mary? Not just a short amusing affair?" Mary bent down and brushed a soft kiss on Caitlins cheek. "Right, my love. I got the feeling this could be darn serious this time and I've to admit I'm a bit nervous about that feeling."

Caitlins eyes sparkle brightly as she turned carefully her head to see into Marys face. "Hey, it seems you finally find your Mr. Right. I'm very happy for you, love." Mary returned her bright gaze, her eyes gleaming with happiness. Linnie turned her head back so that Mary could continue her art-work. "And John finds it also fantastic, we spoke about it this night. I'm wondering what he'll do at the moment."

Mary chuckled softly as she grabbed the long sheer veil to fixate him under the hairknot. "I bet he drives Ronon crazy at the moment." Caitlin chuckled too by that thought, but then another sigh left her throat. "How much time we have until the wedding?" She asked anxiously and put the glass aside. "Plenty of time, hun. Almost an entire hour. Don't get nervous, everything will be fine." Jenny answered and kneeled beside her friend, her hand slid into hers.

"I don't have to get nervous, I am nervous already." Caitlin cast a faint smile at Jennifer and pressed one hand against her belly. "God, my stomach makes one somersault after another and my legs are already shaking. I bet I'll stumble over my long dress or just stay mute when General O'Neill asks me the important question. Hell, I could use something stronger than water at the moment." She brabbled nervously and grabbed the glass again for another sip.

"Oh no, you don't honey." Mary laughed as she pinned the last needle in Caitlins hair. "That would be a very bad idea. We all know that you're unable to hold a drink. Think back to the bachelor party, love." Jenny nodded in agreement, with a big grin on her face. Caitlin made a faint sound of distress and raised one hand to wave Marys objection just away. "Hey, I wasn't drunk when I danced on the table, just a tiny bit tippsy." She giggled by reminding that scene and a short wave of heat rushed through her by reminding what all happened after that scene.

"Sweetheart, stop blushing here. I know exactly on what scene you think right now." Mary remarked with a knowing smile on her face and gave her a short nudge. "Okay Linnie, I'm finished. Stand up and see for yourself." Caitlin took a deep breath before she stood up, walking towards the large mirror at her closet. "God sweetheart, you're just beautiful." Mary said and cast a proud and loving gaze at her dear friend.

Caitlin turned around, looking at herself in the mirror and swallowed hard to get rid of the sudden lump in her throat. _'Hell, that's really me,'_ she thought astounded about her own reflection and turned again. The wonderful cream-white wedding gown, her mother had already worn at her marriage, adulated her well-formed figure and emphasized her beauty.

The strapless tight top, made of fine silk and lace, showcased her full breasts very well and the deep-curvated buttoned back-side of it left a good piece of her back daringly bare. Silk satin, embroided with pearls, flowed from the midriff down till almost to the floor, creating elegance with every movement. The fitting corsage under it was a bit tight and uncomfortable and the thought of standing and walking in high heels the whole day wasn't attractive either, but beauty knows no pain. Mary had coiffed her hair perfectly, it looked just wonderful together with the long transparent veil – she didn't only look, she also felt beautiful.

Caitlin blinked back tears as she turned towards her friends. "Come here you two, I just need to hug you. Damned, I still can't believe it's me." Mary and Jenny were smiling brightly at her and roam closer for a careful group-hug. "You look absolutely wonderful, Linnie. Oh I'm so happy for you." Jenny whispered and brushed a slight kiss on her cheek. "I bet John is going to be thrilled when he see you in that dress, honey." Mary blinked back tears by herself as she beamed a bright smile at Caitlin.

"Thanks a lot for your support and your friendship, you two. I love you, you know that," Caitlin whispered and took another deep breath. "Okay, now I'm dressed and ready, I finally can open his gift." Her eyes were glancing expectantly as she walked over to the small table and grabbed the box. Lifting the front of her long gown with one hand, she approached the bed and sat down, unwrapping carefully his present.

"Come on, what is in it?" Jenny asked impatiently and cast a curious glance at her while Mary just watched her friend intensively, with a faint smile. Caitlin opened slowly the cover, reached into the box and pulled a small chain with a brilliant heart and a letter out of it. A tender smile rushed over her face as she admired Johns gift and her fingers brush gently over the gemmy pendant before she put it around her neck, her hands shaking.

With a soft glance at her friends, she unfolded the letter and started to read. It was very quiet in the room and when Jennifer wanted to say something, Mary just gave her a short slap and a warning gaze, signaling her to keep silence as she watched Caitlin, watched the emotions rushing over her face, and a warm deep feeling rose up inside her for her beloved friend.

Caitlin was so deeply absorbed into the letter, she didn't notice anything around her. Her eyes flew over Johns neat distinctive writing and a tidal of emotions washed over her with every single word he'd written to her.

_Hey Sweetie,_

_You know I'm not the most romantic guy and I'm lousy with words when it comes to the emotional stuff, but I thought on this special day I give it a try._

_Okay, how should I start? Hell, it isn't easier to write it down as to speak it out loud, damned._

_I'll always remind the day we first met, the moment you'd looked and smiled at me, you'd touched my heart, and on the feast a few weeks later, when we'd danced together I'd known for certain that I'd found the love of my life. _

_You're the one and only for me, you're my life Linnie. The last year we spent together, we shared so much love, many hot passioned nights and days, a lot of laughter, but also tears and pain – hell, it was the best time of my entire life. _

_Linnie, you're not only stunning beautiful, you also look over my little flaws, you're always there for me when I need you and more important, you know and understand how I feel and think, you just take and love me the way I am._

_You're the brightest spot in my life, the only thing that really matters for me and I love you very much Linnie, I love you more than everything, even more than my life. You own my body, my heart and my soul and that's just fine and perfect for me, I love it._

_So today when you'll marry me, when you say yes to be my wife for now and ever, you'll make me to the luckiest man in the world, sweetheart. I'll always love you and I'll always take care for you, I promise you that._

_Love you, forever, for always_

_John_

Her hands, holding the letter, were shaking and Caitlin dropped them in her lap as she lifted her head to look at her friends. "Damned, this man really can throw me off balance and make me cry in no time. This is so sweet, so….," she broke off, unable to control her quivering voice, and tears were shimmering in her eyes. "Hell, stop it, Linnie." Mary called out and paced over to wrap her arms around her. "Don't start crying and ruin your makeup, sweetheart." She wiped carefully a tear off Caitlins cheek. A lost smile appeared on Linnies face as she leant gently against her friend and her hand came up to touch the chain, her fingers embracing the brilliant heart.

Jennifer roamed also closer and brushed a slight kiss on her cheek. "You're a lucky girl to have such a gorgeous man, honey." She whispered softly and squeezed slightly Caitlins shoulder. "Try to gather yourself, I'll check if your Uncle is ready to guide you through the hall." Jennifer blinked at her and gave her a last soft squeeze before she turned around to leave the room.

"Thanks Jenny," Caitlin whispered and heaved a deep-drawn sigh that sounded more like a small shivering sob. "God, I love that man, Mary I love him so much and he surely surprised me once more." A tender smile flitted over her face. She looked at her friend, sitting close aside her and raised the hand with the letter in it, still trying to surpress her upcoming tears. "You're my very best friend, Mary and the only one I'll allow to read it. So if you want…" With a warm smile, Mary took it and started to read.

When she finished, she glanced at Caitlin and tears were shimmering in her eyes as well. "God, this is really beautiful, thanks for sharing it with me, Linnie." She whispered, deeply moved and blinked several times as she handed Caitlin the letter back. But then she made a funny sound of distress and a cheeky smile rushed over her face. "Damned, he almost makes me crying too. I swear, I kill that man for it when I see him." She announced in her brassy way and Caitlin couldn't help it than to burst out laughing.

Mary joined her and they were still laughing and giggling when Jennifer returned. "What's so funny here? What did I miss, girls?" She asked, with a slight frown on her face. Caitlin hugged her tight, still giggling. "Nothing sweetheart, just the fact that Mary will kill my man before we're married, that's all." Jennifer made a puzzled face and Mary and Caitlin started laughing again.

"Well, as always I missed the whole fun. I should be used by it now." She muttered and rolled her eyes in feigned resignation. "Okay, in a few minutes your Uncle will be here for you," she changed the subject and cast a critical gaze at Caitlin. "Plenty of time to think if you have everything. Something old – the gown – something blue – the garter – something new – the shoes for example…," she itemized. As she pointed at the shoes, Caitlin made a suffering face. "Oh yes, I notice that they're new. I bet I won't feel my feet anymore in a few hours, at least I hope so, damned." She interjected with a soft moan.

"Don't be so whiny, Linnie. Beauty knows no pain, you know that." Jenny rejected her interpose with a short hand wave. "Okay, where was I? Right, you need something borrowed, sweetheart and here it is…trara…" with a huge triumphantly smile, she reached out her hand, holding a pair of tiny brilliant earrings in it. "They're mine and I think it fits perfectly, honey. Come on, put them on." A bright smile flashed over Caitlins face and she hugged her friend again. "That's really nice of you. Thanks a lot Jen."

Mary and Jenny made teamwork with the earrings and after that, all three stood in a line, casting a last glance into the mirror when the doorbell rang. Jenny rushed to open the door while Mary grabbed the bridal bouquet to handed over to Caitlin. "So, where is the beautiful bride?" Steven entered the room and Caitlin turned around, walking slowly towards him. His gaze slid admiringly over her shape and he swallowed hard to get rid of the sudden lump in his throat. "God Linnie, you look beautiful, just as gorgeous as your mother had looked back then on her wedding day." He brushed a slight kiss on her cheek and squeezed her gently, his eyes resting lovingly on her face.

"So, you're still determined to marry that flyboy of yours?" He joked smirkingly and Caitlin nodded as she beamed her brightest smile at him. "Okay, then let's go Ladies before he might change his mind." He offered her his arm and Caitlin clasped her hand around the crooked arm. "Oh no, he won't dare to do that, believe me. Because in that case I would really kill him, that's for sure." Mary replied with a big grin on her face and amidst laughter they all left the appartment, heading for the feast hall.

******************************************

"Damned Sheppard, come here…," Ronon came up behind his best friend and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. "I surely won't let you go with that crooked tie around your neck, not on your wedding-day, pal." He grumbled softly and adjusted Johns tie. "Hell why not, Linnie is used to my crooked tie-knots, Chewy." John countered, but held still as Ronon worked on his neck. "By the way, why don't you wear a tie, he?" He muttered and pointed at the bare neck of the Satedan.

"Because I'm not the one who's going busted for lifetime today," Ronon grinned broadly at his friend and ruffled his hair. "It's more than enough that I've to wear a suit, damned. I hope you appriciate that." John turned his head to escape Ronons tousling hand and shot an amused side glance at his friend. "Hey, I really do and you look good in it man, so neat and tidy." He replied with a mocking note in his voice and jumped laughingly aside to avoid Ronons punch.

"Wait when you'll stand up there and O'Neill asks you the important question, I bet then you aren't in a laughing mood anymore." Ronon mocked back and slumped down on the bed, laughing about the funny grimace John made at him. "Thanks a lot, I'm nervous enough by now, you aren't really helping here, you know." John heaved a deep sigh and grabbed the suit jacket from the chair to slip into it. "Hey, and I meant what I've said. You look good. I bet Mary will be over the moon when she sees you." He mentioned with a smirk and wiggled his eyesbrows.

Ronon grinned at him as he watched him brushing an imaginary speck of lint from his black suit jacket. "I don't need to wear a suit to manage that, pal." He joked and his grin broadened as he still regarded his friend casting a last checking glance into the mirror, his hands running through his wild hair. Returning Ronons broad grin, John swung around and placed himself next to the Satedan. "I believe you that right away. So tell me, how was it last night, hot and passioned?" He nudged Ronon who chuckled softly.

"No, not the way you think. We'd a good time, lot of laughs and fun, a lot of kissing too, but that's all." Ronon shrugged his shoulders and regarded thoroughly his feet. "It's different this time, you know. As you might have notice I've cast an eye on her for a while, but somehow…." He shrugged his shoulders again, throwing a helpless gaze at John. "Yes, I know what you mean, my friend." John clapped his hand on Ronons shoulder.

He'd noticed Ronons interest for Mary quite a while ago, but he also knew that after the loss of his first wife his friend struggled a bit with himself to start a new, serious relationsship. Well, it seemed that Mary could convince him that it would be worth to give them a try. "It's scary when you notice it could be real serious this time, right?" He gave him a knowing smile and a short squeeze. Ronon just nodded in agreement, with a faint smile on his face and stood up, walking over to the window. "I've said once to you, I'll never find another woman after…you know," he said quietly, his gaze swept over the rough sea.

John also stood up and, sliding his hands into the pockets of his pants, moved slowly closer to join his friend. "Yes, I remember, that was after you saved my ass from being completely bloodless, just in time." He replied, with a thoughtful note in his voice. "Thanks for being such a good friend, Ronon and for being my best man today." Holding his gaze also out the sea, he nudged his friend with his elbow and a crooked smile rushed over his face.

Ronon nudged him back and flashed a small grin."Hey, no need to thank me. You're my family, you and Linnie. And that's a great feeling, you know. I had a lot time to think about it the last days, and I'd to acknowledge to myself, that I wasn't completely honest to me back then." He raked his hand through his dreadlocks and leant his shoulder against the window, turning his face to Sheppard. "I've thought about you and Linnie, was going through the whole last year and damned, I recognized that life is a good deal better with the right partner at your side, despite the pain and mess you two had been going through."

Johns gaze flicked to his friend. It didn't happen very often that Ronon spoke so freely over his feelings, infact it was a very rare thing. "Yes, you're right." He leant also with his shoulder against the glass and looked meaningful at him. "You know, after my wonderful family-experience…" Johns face screwed up and a sound of distress came out his throat. "….. and my first marriage, which was a mess by the way, I thought it's the best way to keep things nonbinding and easy. Just pure fun, no one gets hurt, no problems, no pain."

He heaved a deep sigh and shook slightly his head. "But that's a lie, right? It isn't easier or better, actually it's a lonely and sad life. When I met Linnie, it felt just so right and I wanted more, but I was also afraid at the same time and it took me a while before I found the courage to grab it with both hands and I won't miss a single moment since then."

Ronon nodded slowly and a faint smile curved his mouth. "Exactly what I was trying to say, buddy. We talked a lot last night, Mary and I and yeah, it felt so good, it felt so right to just sit together with her laughing and …well, we will see." He shrugged his shoulders and John even noticed that a slight blush coloured Ronons cheeks while a shy smile rushed over his face.

With a small grin he bounced from the window and gave his friend a heartly clap against his chest, glossing completely over Ronons embarrassment. "You know, Linnie and I like the thought of you two being a couple very much, and Mary is a wonderful woman, you got a good taste, man." His grin widened. "But I'm not so sure about Marys taste when I look at you…Ouch, leave that you crazy Satedan." Laughingly, John tried to fend off Ronons attack, but without much success.

He rubbed over his upper arm where Ronon had hit him and frowned at his friend. "Thanks you moron. You're so mean and brutal, I really don't know what Mary sees in you." He scolded as a smile rushed over his face already. "Hey, I'm only mean and brutal to you, buddy. You can bear it." With a broad smirk on his face, Ronon gave him another slap, more a soft nudge this time. "Come on, let's go or you'll be late on your own wedding, or worser, Linnie got a short fit of sanity and runs out on you."

John shook his head as they cross the room, heading for the door. "No, that will not happen, believe me. General O'Neill might get a punch on his nose from her, that could happen." He grinned at that thought as they walk down the floor. Ronon gave him a puzzled look. "What does that mean? Why should Linnie hit O'Neill?" He pushed the button for the transporter and turned to face Sheppard.

John glanced at him, his eyes sparkling joyfully. "Well, he talked with us yesterday afternoon about the ceremony and Linnie had said to him, he can say what he wants, but if he mentions the part with command and obedience, he can be damned sure that she'll give him a good punch on his nose, in front of all people." Ronon burst out laughing as they step into the transporter. "Hell yes, to bad I haven't seen his face at that moment." John snickered by reminding that scene. "You can bet it was absolutely priceless and Colonel Carter sat next to him, with a real and I mean a real broad grin on her face."

They both were still laughing when they left the transporter, but shortly before they approached the feast hall, John grabbed Ronons arm and dragged him aside. "What is it John? You aren't getting cold feet?" Ronon asked with an amused glance at the nervous face of his friend. John took a deep breath and looked up to him. "No, it's just…hell when I think of the mass of people inside….damned I'm real nervous by now….I got the rings, right?" Reaching his hand inside his jacket pocket, he heaved a relieved sigh when he felt the rings between his fingers.

"Hey, slow down, buddy. Everything is going to be fine. You just have to say yes, that's all. You can manage that, I'm sure." Ronon smirked and gave him a short nudge. "Come on, let's go inside and show your friendly appearance to everyone." He encouraged his friend and grabbed his arm to just drag him with him. "By the way, why aren't you wearing your gala uniform? I mean the black suit looks great, but well I thought…." He shrugged his shoulders as he cast a curious glance at Sheppard.

"Actually I don't like that blue uniform very much because mostly I've to wear it to some boring or sad official events and today is our wedding, a very private personal matter for Linnie and me, so I decided that I can choose what I want." He answered with a short smirk, raising his eyebrow. Ronon showed him his agreement with a slight nod and both took a last deep breath, bracing themselves before they passed the threshold.

They entered the feast hall, which were already full to the bursting point, and a babel of voices, music and laughter hit them. Today was also their common holiday called 'The Friendship-day', everyone loved that feast they'd once a year and the inserted wedding was the icing of the cake, so nearly every inhabitant of Atlantis was present in the room at the moment, eager to not miss that special event.

The hall was wonderful decorated as every year, the complete left side was occupied with long tables of food and drink and an intricate wedding cake, the free space on the right side was reserved as dance floor and the tables between were so arranged that everyone had a good sight on the small terrace at the head of the hall, which was decorated for the wedding-ceremony.

Both stopped for a moment, staring over the array of well-dressed guests and John felt his pulse speeding up even more, his hands getting a bit clammy. "Damned, I got the feeling everyone is gazing at us." Ronon chuckled softly and laid one hand on Johns shoulder for a short squeeze. "That's because everyone is gazing at us, buddy. Hey come on, move your feet. Let's search for Elizabeth and the others." He pushed him forward and John wrenched his neck for a better overview as they walk down the long hallway between the row of chairs and tables.

Ronon, a good deal larger than Sheppard, spotted O'Neill and Carter, sitting together with Elizabeth, Teyla, Rodney and Carson at the first table right before the terrace and gave his friend a short nudge, pointing at the little group. As they moved slowly through the crowd towards the table, John felt some of his tension subsiding and became a bit calmer with every heartly word and every friendly greeting or look from the people they passed.

He looked around as he greeted and smiled back and a warm pleasant feeling rushed through him. All these people here made up his life, a good deal of them were his friends, a selected handful were even his best friends, his family and he realized what he had, that it was a good life, that he had everything he needed right here, in this place, to be happy. And within a short time, his beloved Caitlin will be officially his forever.

'_Damned John, you're a real lucky guy,' _he thought and shrugged when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him for a tight hug. "Dear Lord, look at this handsome man. Son, I'm so proud of you, " Carson gave him a heartly squeeze and made a step back, beaming a bright smile at him while his eyes got suspiously watery. "Damned John, this is such a great event and I'm so happy for you and Linnie, I could cry." He sniffed shortly as he clapped Sheppards shoulder.

John looked at his friend and a soft smile played around his mouth. "Thanks Carson, that's nice to say of you, but please wait with the tears until Linnie arrives, okay?" He replied amused, with a short wag of his head and nudged the doctor softly. He loved Carson and somehow, he was deeply touched by Becketts excitement and sympathy.

The others surrounding them had also an amused smile on their faces. They all knew that their dear scottish Doctor could be very sentimental sometimes and they all really loved him for that sweet attitude, even McKay who wedged himself between them right now. "Hell Carson, don't you dare to sob right now. Get a grip!" He muttered at Beckett before he turned over to Sheppard. "So, we all thought you would chicken out the last minute. Damned, you're a bit late, don't you think?" Rodney frowned at him, but his eyes sparkle joyfully. "Why the rush Rodney? You're afraid you don't get enough of the wedding cake or what?" John teased him and his grin broadened at the funny grimace Rodney made at him.

"I almost was tempted to say that Carson is right and you look great. But now you can forget that." He mocked back and, letting out a short whistle, turned his gaze over to Ronon. "But look at this, even Mr. Caveman found a fitting suit….Ouch!…Stop that Ronon…Don't punch me again, I warn you." He scoldered and jumped aside, trying to avoid Ronons very soft slaps. Amidst the laughter, that rose up given by Ronons and Rodneys intermezzo, General O'Neill grabbed Sheppards arm and pulled him aside.

" Sheppard, nice that you found the way to your own wedding in time." He remarked with a dry smile while he cast a checking glance at Johns suit. "Nice suit indeed, but where is your gala uniform?" His eyebrow shot up as he regarded John curiously. "Ehem, in my closet because I like this one a lot better. Why is that a problem?" Sheppard shot a narrowed gaze at O'Neill, who shook his head, still smiling. "No, it just means I'll be the only one in the entire hall, who walks around with all the fruit salad on my jacket, damned." He quipped and both men start to chuckle.

Between that friendly banter, Elizabeth had used the chance to pick a white rose out the decoration from the terrace. "Hi John, you really look great, but…" she put the flower into the lapel of his jacket. "…..now you look just perfect." With a bright smile, she moved closer for a heartly hug. "Thanks a lot Elizabeth," John wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her gently. "I can return that compliment, you look great in your sea-green dress. God, I'm nervous as hell, you know that?" He whispered into her ear before he released her.

Elizabeth glanced at him and patted his arm. "Hey, I would be surprised if you're not. And believe me, my pulse is also racing and I bet Linnies even more." She took a deep breath and let him out in a rush as she straightened herself. "Okay, should we start now?" She looked around before she turned towards O'Neill who had his gaze directed at the door of the hall. A short grin spread over his face as he saw Colonel Caldwell waving.

"Yes, we can start, I see the bride is also arrived. Okay Elizabeth, will you say a few words before I raise my friendly voice?" Elizabeth nodded smilingly and went upstairs the terrace. "You got the rings, Sheppard?" Jack asked, turning back to John and gave him a short nudge to get his attention because as he'd mentioned the bride, John immediately had turned his head towards the door, wrenching his neck to catch a glimpse on Caitlin. "Yes, I have them here, just a moment." Sliding his hand into the pocket, he grabbed the rings and laid them on the small plate, Colonel Carter held out at him.

The music stopped and Elizabeth started her short speech with a warm welcome to their yearly feast before she friendly requested everyone to sit down and clear the way for the bride. Meanwhile, General O'Neill and the others approach the terrace to take up their places. Ronon stood beside John and they both turned their heads as the music started again. The bridemaids went first along the hallway and Ronons eyes start to sparkle and gleam when he saw Mary walking towards them, his eyes sliding admiringly over her gorgeous appearance.

Elizabeth, Teyla and Carson on the other side supressed a smile as they heard the swift intake of Rodney when he spotted Jennifer in her glamerous outfit because he really stood slack-jawed there until Carson gave him a short nudge. Mary took her place next to Ronon, sliding her hand into his as Jennifer did the same with Rodney.

But John didn't notice or hear anything of what was going on around him. His throat closed as the music changed and everyone rose up, and his heart thunderd in his ears from the moment Caitlin had stepped into view, walking towards him. She almost looked out of this world in her wonderful white gown with the long lace veil that seemed to float around her like a cape as she nearly flowed up the aisle and her beauty just robbed him of breath. Her emerald green eyes were vivid and bright, sparkling like the gems of the brilliant heart around her neck.

Hell, she was just stunning beautiful. When Steven put her hand in his and he closed his fingers tightly around hers, drawing her close to him, he had trouble to breathe and swallowed hard several times. Emotional or not, he was damned if he was going to cry – Ronon would never let him hear the end of it – but he knew that moment would be forever in his mind. Caitlin joining her life to his, forever. This felt so darn good, even though he tried not too, yet his eyes burned and filled up, but really, who gave a damn?

All of his life, John was careful not to reveal his innermost emotions in public - but not today. Today he wanted to share every feeling – the rich fullness – the overflowing happiness, wanted to share the best moment with her and with everyone else in this room. Caitlin felt his turmoil of passions, it was the same emotional roller coaster she was going through and squeezed his hand. She looked up at him and her eyes were swimming with tears as she locked her gaze with his, a beatific smile curving her mouth. _I love you, too._

John returned her smile and for a moment, both had trouble to turn their fully attention to General O'Neill who coughed slighty as a sign for them that he'll start the ceremony now. Jack O'Neill noticed that Caitlin and John were under a great deal of emotional pressure and was resolved to help them feeling a bit more comfortable. He had his own, special way to do this and when he started to speak, his voice was firm, but friendly and becalming.

"_Dear Friends, we have been invited here today to share with John and Caitlin a very important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lifes together as husband and wife."_

There was a deep silence in the hall, everybody listened eagerly to his words. "_If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_ O'Neill coughed again and an amused smirk played around his mouth at his last sentence because of Ronons reaction. Immediately, the Satedan turned his head and darted some of his darkest gloomiest glances into the crowd as warning for everyone _not _to make even a single sound. The General wasn't the only one who was amused. John, Caitlin and the others had also notice it and a faint smirk rushed over each face of them.

"Okay, now we made that very clear….," O'Neill said, with another amused look at Ronon. "….let me say a few words about the wedding vow." He flicked a short smile at John and Caitlin before his gaze swept over the entire hall. "When I knew that I would be the one who'll have the honor to seal the marriage of this wonderful couple here….," he pointed at bridal and groom. "…..I started to search for the right wedding vow and I found a real good one, old but just wonderful."

His voice became this certain slight mocking touch they all knew too well and his smile widened with every word he said, even more as he shot a quick glance at Caitlin, watching how her eyes started to sparkle fierly. All the others looked curiously at him, except Carter and John. Sam just covered her mouth with one hand to stifle a laughter and John bit on his lowerlip to avoid the broad grin that wanted to appear on his face with all force. Jack O'Neills eyes were dancing, sparks of joy leaping out of them as he continued in his own dryly kind of humour.

"But my dear friends, after I'd a little talk with our bridal pair yesterday afternoon and the sweet lovely bride here offered me a good punch on my nose if I would mention a certain sentence, I had to change the script, because I want to keep my nose just the way it is now, I'm very satiesfied with it." A faint amused muttering went through the audience and a funny sound left Johns throat, well-knowing what would come next. Ronon, Mary and the others started to grin too and even Caitlin couldn't surpress a faint giggling noise.

Satiesfied that he'd managed it to let them feel a bit more relaxed by now, Jack O'Neill reached inside his suit jacket to pick out a piece of paper and covered his amusement with a stern face, at least he tried to as he looked over the audience. "Even so I thought, I can't withhold my first choice from you, because it's really such a nice and traditional spell, you just have to hear it. So listen to this wonderful vow for the bride, I am _not_ allowed to ask her:

_Do you, Caitlin Summer, covenant before all presents here that you will be a faithful and loyal wife to John Sheppard, a loving and serving suitable helpmate to him because the man was not created for the woman, but the woman for the man. Do you vow to honor and obey him, placing yourself in submission and subjection to him in all things, with respect and reverence, as befits the honour due him as your earthly lord and head."_

Peals of laughter sounded through the hall and O'Neill paused for a moment, his eyes resting laughingly on the cheery bridal pair in front of him. "But as I said, I love to keep my nose in one piece, so just forget that speech, my friends. Although, when I look at the faces of the men here in the hall, I guess a good deal would have nothing against it, including the groom, right?" He grinned and cast an impish glance at the also broad grinning Sheppard.

Johns gaze flicked to Caitlin, saw the sparks of joy in her eyes as she mouthed _"No way"_ at him and mouthed _"We'll see"_ back at her, underlining it with a slow and tender stroke of his thumb over the palm of her hand, he was still holding just to feel a warning squeeze of her fingers as return. O'Neill watched them amused and started to speak again, with a warm and solemn note in his voice, so everybody knew that it became serious now.

"I know this wonderful couple for quite a while and I know that it wasn't always easy for them, but they managed it very well and today I've the great honor to tie the knot between them." Again, there was a deep silence in the hall, and John felt a jolt in his chest when O'Neill directed his gaze on him to ask him the important question.

"_Do you, John Sheppard, take Caitlin Summer to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish your union, trust and respect her, love her faithfully through good and bad times,_ _regardless of the obstacles you may face together,_ _from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"_

John heard himself saying .._"Yes, I do." _…and his deep voice sounded a bit rough. He was shaking inside, felt his heart jumping in his chest as he took Caitlins hand, sliding his ring on her finger and a deep shudder of pleasure rushed through him, his eyes sparkling with joy and happiness.

Caitlin glanced at him and her heart was raging as she heard his beloved voice, saying the words to make her his wife. Meaning them. His ring on her finger, a never-ending circle, felt solid and right. Color swept up her neck and into her face and her heart lurched.

And then O'Neill directed his gaze on her, asking her the same question and her heart lurched again. …_Yes, I do."_ … Her voice was clear and bright and just a tiny bit quivering as she answered. She put the ring on his finger and he caught her hand and kissed it.

In that moment, a huge sense of pleasure ran through her and her entire body started to tremble, her face gleaming, her eyes sparkling - so brightly, not even the sun, shining through the windows, could compare with her. General O'Neill pronounced them man and wife, but both heard his voice as if from a far distance.

John turned to her, looked down at her, his hands framing her face so he could look into her eyes. "Forever, Linnie. For always." He whispered tenderly and bent his head slowly to hers, forgetting everyone, everything around him. His entire world narrowed to one woman. Caitlin Sheppard. His Linnie, forever. His lips moved over hers, feather-light. Seduction in its most elegant form. His kiss was gentle, tender, infinitely loving.

Caitlin melted under his tender touch and her arms krept up to circle his neck while she returned the soft sweep of his lips. John wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a loving embrace and captured her lips with exquisite gentleness, deepening the kiss, their lips welding together, their tongues dancing and stroking, slow, tender, gentle, a sensual bolero of love.

In that moment, the entire world around them just disappear and the time seemed to stand still for them, until the friendly voice of General O'Neill brought them back to reality. "Excuse me, I hate to do that, but we've a few hundred people in this room who are burning to congrate you, you know." Shrugging shortly, they broke the kiss and pull back just to turn laughingly towards their friends, sharing their happiness.

O'Neill laid his hands on each others shoulder and his voice sounded strongly through the hall as he announced. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce to you: Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and his wife Dr. Caitlin Sheppard." A hurricane of applause rang out and the entire hall trembled under the huge wave of jubilation. Before any of their friends, surrounding them, had the chance to congrat, O'Neill stepped forward, raising his hand.

"Hey stop! I'm senior here and that gives me the legitimate claim to hug and kiss the bride at first." With this remark and a real dead smart smile on his face General O'Neill simply snatched Caitlin and caught her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Sometimes it has his pros to be a General. To have a beautiful woman in his arms, for example." He joked and brushed a slight kiss on her cheek before he released her.

"Caitlin, John, I really wish you two the very best for the future." He turned to John and gave him a heartly clap on his back as he shook his hand. "You take good care for your wonderful wife here John, and always remember, never take anything for granted. That's my advice for you two." He mentioned with a knowing, also a bit wistful smile before he stepped back to make place for the others, standing in line behind him.

Colonel Carter, Elizabeth, Teyla and all the others followed him and the next minutes they were busy with shaking hands, receiving and returning hugs and squeezes and accepting congratulations. "Oh, come here, you two, I wish you all the best." Steven Caldwell just spread out his arms to hug them both very tightly. "It was just wonderful and I've everything recorded, your Mom will cry when she sees it, I know that for sure….," he smirked and added, with a short side glance at Beckett. "…just as much as our dear Doctor here. Hey Carson, this is a wedding, not a funural."

Amidst laughter, Beckett stepped forward and squeezed John and Caitlin heartly. "Yes, make all fun of me, I don't mind. I'm just utterly happy for you two. God, I love you guys." He sobbed and squeezed them again. "Thanks a lot Carson, we love you too." Caitlin gave him a kiss on his cheek while John gave him a soft nudge.

The congrats from Ronon were a bit rough but heartly, at least for John. He winced a bit because the Satedan gave him a good clap on his arm, it was exactly the same spot he'd hit him an hour ago. Mary and Jenny were also melting in tears when it was their turn and even Rodney had a bit watery eyes although he was already asking when they intended to cut the wedding cake. "That will take a while, Rodney. You see the long line?" John smirked and pointed behind him. Caitlin laughed about Rodneys disappointed face as she accepted already the next congrats, coming from Major Lorne, Chuck and a long row of Johns soldiers.

But McKay wasn't willing to give in so easily. His eyes swept eagerly over to the large buffet with the delicious wedding cake and the gnarling sound his stomach made at this sight, forced him to get active. He looked pensively around when his gaze fell on the flowers in Caitlins hand and a wily smile rushed over his face. Before the next ones could step forward, he let out a sharp, loud whistle and raised his hands into the air. "Okay Ladies, everyone who wants to snatch the bride flowers, please take your position right down here." He called out loud and pointed on the floor down the stairs.

He hadn't barely finished when the women already moved into gear, with Jennifer leading the way, and just pushed the men aside to get in line."Rodney, what comes into your mind?" Caitlin muttered and cast a surprised glance at him. McKay shrugged his shoulders, giving her an apologizing glance back. "Sorry, but I'm hungry, damned. I haven't eaten since let me think, at least two hours."

John just smiled broadly and gave Rodney a short nudge with his elbow. "Thanks Rodney for saving me, you just served yourself a real big piece of the cake because if I've to shake another hand, my fingers would fall off, I swear it." A broad smile rushed over Rodneys face and Caitlin shook amused her head. "You're impossible Rodney McKay, but I've to agree with John. I don't feel my fingers either." She whispered laughingly and looked down to the group of women, who glance up at her, eagerly waiting for the flowers.

"Okay Ladies, I'm curious who'll snatch it." She laughed softly and turned around, her back against the audience and with dash, she threw the bridal bouquet over her shoulder into the waiting group. "Hell yes, I caught it. Wohoo!" A broad smile rushed over her face as she heard the familiar voice behind her and she turned again to look down at the owner of this voice. With a happy smile on her face, Mary held the flowers up, waving them like a trophy.

"Hey Ronon, you know what that means? Your days as a free man are numbered, believe me." John said, with a clear mocking note in his voice. A cheeky smile rushed over his face and his hazel green eyes became a roguish glance while his gaze flicked to his friend. Caitlin stifled a laughter when she watched Ronon, seeing his puzzled look. "It's an old spell, Ronon. The girl who catch the flowers, will be the next who gets married." She explained it to him, with a broad smile.

John chuckled when he saw Ronons face once he'd snapped what Caitlin meant. "Hey, don't look so scared, man. It isn't that worse, you know." He laughed and curved his arm around Caitlins waist to pull her close against him. "Actually, it felt really good." Lowering his head, he brushed slight kisses on her naked shoulder while his hand wandered slowly upwards to stroke over the bare skin of her back.

Caitlin felt the soft touch of his lips and fingers on her skin, creating tingling sensations and acruing a pleasant knot of warmth in her belly that grew fast hotter with every tender kiss or touch of him. "Actually, it felt too good, stop it. Save that for the wedding night." She whispered urgently into his ear and bit gently in his earlob, yet pressed her body closer against his at the same time.

"I just wanted to give you a little foretaste, honey." John mumbled and brushed another tender kiss on her shoulder before he raised his head, with a smug smile on his face. "I'm so looking forward to this, you know." Caitlin looked at him and the single burning gaze he shot at her, left her breathless, her inner thighs tingle in anticipation.

"I barely can't wait for it." She whispered softly and with a sweet smile, she curled one hand around his neck, her fingers stroking his nape, teasing exactly the one spot right below his hairline that sent unambigious signals to his groin right away, and he felt himself growing immediately. "You little minx, wait for my revenge." He whispered roughly and gave her such a hot sexy smile, she went damp in an instant and covered the little upcoming moan with a slight cough.

A real contented smile rushed over Johns face that faded fast away as he suddenly heard Sergeant Perrys voice out from the middle of the mass and a very uneasing mien appeared on his face when he grasped the meaning of Perrys words. "Hey Colonel Sheppard, I guess I speak for all men here when I demand equalness. The Ladies had their chance, so now it's our turn." He called out loud with a bold smile on his face that broadened even more as the men surrounding him, support his demand very vociferously.

"Hell yes, Perry is right. Come on Colonel, throw the garter. We want the garter! We want the garter!" A chorus of male voices rose up, sounded through the hall, underlined by loud applause and hooting. Caitlin looked down to the audience and a huge amused smile rushed over her face that turned into a heartly laugh as she looked at her husband because his face was just priceless. She could see how he tried to keep his composure, his face went from puzzled to frowning to That-can't-be-really-true-expression until he just gave up and with a strained smile, he turned towards the crowd, raising his hands for silence.

"Okay, I see I can't get out of this number…", John heaved a deep sigh and shrugged as he felt a hand touching his shoulder. "No you can't John, no way. Means you just have to give the wild commons what they want," General O'Neill prompted, with a real broad grin on his face. "God, I love weddings." He chuckled and his eyes were sparkling with naked spite. John made a face at him and at all the others, surrounding O'Neill, because they all had a gloating smile on their faces as well.

"So for God's sake, you should get what you want, guys." He called out, resignedly and shoved both hands through his hair while a loud applause surged up by his words. "But you do know that you'll pay for this, Sergeant Perry." He flicked a gleeful gaze at Perry before he turned towards Caitlin. "He can bet I'll let him sweat for this." He muttered silently and his face screwed up even more when he looked into Caitlins laughing face.

"Oh my poor husband, you get the full program today. I'm so sorry. Come on, down on your knees, honey." She requested with her sweetest smile, her eyes gleaming with malicious pleasure. John glared fierly at her as he bent his head towards her. "You're really amusing yourself here, right? Wait until you feel my hands crawling up your leg, sweetie." He whispered and the sexy wicked tone of his voice krept under her skin. At once, she found it oddly warm in the room.

Amidst the chorus of cheers, John bent down before her, propping one knee on the floor while Caitlin laid one hand on his shoulder for support, her other hand grasping the fabric of her skirt. She tugged at it and pulled it up till her ankle as she gracefully reached out her right leg at him. The very moment she felt his hands on her leg, she knew what he'd meant and she couldn't do anything but to held her breath as she looked down at him.

A sardonic smile appeared on his face while he shoved her dress up, slowly, inch by inch and let his fingers slide up her leg in such a tentative, seductive way, that the heat of his touch invaded every cell of her, causing a searing firestorm inside her body. She hardly could control her breathing and was more than happy when he finally reached her upper thigh, stripping the garter down her leg.

"You're a mean man John Sheppard." She hissed under her breath as he rose up, with a devilish smile on his face. "What is it honey? You got trouble to breathe?" He whispered and pulled her into his arms. "Can it be that you're burning up under this skirt, sweetie? At least I felt your heat, and I also smelled it, absolutely delicious." Caitlin almost choked and covered it with a cough.

With a heartly laugh, John threw the blue lacy strap into the cheery whopping crowd and a lot of hands went up, trying to catch the flying garter. Suddenly loud laughter rose up because the darn thing landed exactly on Ronons head, laying neatly on his dreads like a blue halo. When he automatically raised his hand to grab it from his head, the laughter increased and the hall was just bubbling over with joy and laughter.

"Hey Chewy, that's what I call 're whipped, buddy." John shouted from up the terrace down to his friend while he just burst out laughing as well as Caitlin and the others, even Ronon couldn't surpress a big smile and swept Mary into his arms for a tight hug and a briefly kiss. "Now we finished that, can you please cut the cake? I'm starving here." Rodney intervented grumpily just to receive a good punch from Jenny.

"Come on, my friend. I don't want to see you passing out with hunger on my best day of life." John grinned and all made their way down, steering towards the buffet. After they'd cut the cake – and it was clear that when they held the knife his hand was above, covering hers - everyone stormed the buffet as if it were the last meal for a long time. John searched for a free table and just slumped on the chair, pulling Caitlin down on his lap. "God, I didn't know that getting married is so exhausting." He muttered, but a bright smile flitted over his face by his words and his eyes became a dreamy glance as he looked up to her.

Laughingly, Caitlin slipped her arms around his neck and bent her head, brushing slight kisses on his face. "Yes it is, but it is just wonderful. I love it and I love you John." She mumbled, her eyes glancing at him and captured his lips for a slow and tender kiss. John wrapped his arms around her and leant his head against her chest.

"You're wonderful, sweetheart. Just stunning beautiful. I love you, Linnie." He brushed soft kisses on her decollete and the tender touch of his lips on her skin let her shivering. "Dr. Caitlin Sheppard, that sounds really great to me." John looked up, and the way he regarded her with his amazing hazel green eyes while his full lips turn into a cheeky boyish smile, just let her melt down in a second.

"Hell yes, it sounds darn good, so much better than Caitlin Summer." Caitlin ruffled his hair and laughed, that light-hearted sound that always lifted him up toward the sky. John just felt utterly happy and the next hour they flirted and laughed and fooled around, supported by their friends who provided them with food and drinks and good entertaiment. Time went on and when the last one had stilled his hunger and the wedding cake was just a sweet memory, they all demanded that the bridal pair leaded the dance.

John rolled his eyes and heaved a deep sigh. "Okay, but that's all then folks because I just wanna enjoy my wedding and my wonderful wife." He announced and cast a longing glance at her. "Especially my wonderful wife, inch by inch." His breath stroke gently over her neck as he whispered those and other things into her ear, which let her flush immediately and her pulse rose up in no time.

When they approach the dance floor and the music started – "Just the way you are" from Barry White – Johns eyebrow shot up and he turned his head. "Barry White? Who picked up this one?" He asked smirkingly. Carson, standing with the others at the edge of the dance floor, beamed a bright smile at him. "That was me, be lucky John. If Rodney had picked one, you would have to dance to Celine Dion now." A common amused laughter rose up at his remark while Rodney frowned at Beckett and of course, started a banter with him right away.

But the very moment, John pulled her into his arms and Caitlin slid into it, up against his body, as if made for him, everyone around them faded away and they just lost themselves into the music and into each other. He swept her around the dance floor, the music heating his blood and singing in his veins. "Do you remember the feast last year, Linnie? Our first dance, and our first night?" He whispered gently into her ear and brushed a kiss on her temple.

She felt his joy and knew he'd never been happier and her heart leapt, flying right along with her body as they moved together in perfect rhythm around the room. "Yes, I remember, it was a wonderful night, I'll never forget in my whole life." She glanced up at him, her eyes sparkling like thousand gems. "In that night, the best time of my life started, thanks to you Linnie. You're all I ever have dreamed of, you know that?" He whispered and his tone was huskier than he intended.

Caitlin stopped. Right there on the dance floor, her fingers linking behind the nape of his neck. All around her, her friends danced and laughed, and filled the room with warmth and happiness. But this man in her arms, he filled her every empty place with strength and love.

She met his gaze, saw the love shining there, and her heart jumped hard in her chest, her stomach did that little flip and deep down, where it mattered, she melted, just as she was supposed to. "I love you John Sheppard. With my heart and my soul, I love you." John swallowed hard as he looked into her perfect eyes, seeing his entire being mirrowed in them and struggled for a moment not to be overwhelmed by the surge of emotions that rushed through him.

"I love you Caitlin Sheppard. With all what I am." He whispered tenderly and then he did what he'd wanted to do a year ago, but was afraid too – he drew her closer and kissed her, right in the middle of the dance floor among all the people surrounding them. He drank her in, inhaled her, devoured her in a long slow deep kiss as the music swirled around them.

Caitlin was drowning in his kiss, losing herself in his love and tenderness and she realized in that magical moment, that her life was just perfect. She was John Sheppards wife. Complete. Committed. And happy beyond anything she'd ever dreamed. Around them, people were laughing and dancing, but Caitlin shut them all out. Nothing mattered, nothing existed but this man, who was kissing her with all of the emotion, all of the love and passion he felt for her.

When he released her, she felt dizzy and wobbled a bit, but he held her tight and safe in his strong arms, and she knew he always would, for the rest of her life. With a dreamy glance, she looked up to him and a tender smile played around her sinful mouth. "For a nonpublic-hugging-kissing guy that was really something, John Sheppard. Can I persuade you for a second serving?" John laughed softly as he gently swirled her around, moving her gracefully over the dance floor.

"No, I'm sorry honey. You've to wait until we're alone." He spun her out and brought her back into him, leant over her and put his lips against her ear. "And I hope we're alone soon." He brushed his lips against her ear and Caitlin shivered. "Just be a little more patient and we'll escape …." Her fingers curled around the nape of his neck, stroked bare skin until he felt her touch burning through his body like a brand. "…for the next three days, I promise you." John looked astonished at her, wanted to ask what she meant, but in that moment Steven Caldwell cut in to dance with his niece. Still pondering about her remark, he entrusted Caitlin to her Uncle and yield the floor to join Ronon and the others at the bar for a cold beer.

"God, now I really don't feel my feet anymore." Caitlin muttered as she approached also the bar. "I've danced with General O'Neill, who's an excellent dancer by the way, I've danced with Evan and Chuck and Perry and I don't know with whom else and now it's really enough. Someone give me a cold drink or I'll just pass out." She laughed and leant her back against John who wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight against him.

Ronon and Mary smiled at them. "Well that means you've nothing against it when we all leave the Party by now, honey, am I right?" Mary asked her, twinkling an eye at her. Caitlin smirked conspiratorially back and shook her head. "No, not at all. Come on, let's just hit the road." She emptied the glass with coke in one gulp and straightened herself, ready to go. "Wohoo, wait a minute. What do you mean, we leave the party? Going where?" John asked and looked puzzled from one to each other.

Caitlin swirled around and brushed a kiss on his jaw. "We just snatch a jumper, disappear to Tareks wonderful Oasis and spend the next three days in one of his amazing, luxurious guest apartments." Her eyes sparkle brightly at him as she curled her arms around his neck. "That's my present for you and you will love it, believe me." His hands clasped her waist as he kept her a bit away from him, his eyes glancing suspiscously. "You really trust that guy, aren't you?"

Caitlin chuckled softly and raised her hand, her fingers stroke gently along his jawline. "Yes, I do and Ronon also, so don't look so sceptical. You'll see, we'll have a short, but wonderful honeymoon." John shot a questioning glance at Ronon, who just nodded, with a broad grin on his face. "Yep, that's right buddy. He's really a nice decent guy, so just relax and move your ass. You don't wanna miss your wedding night, aren't you?" He gave him a heartly punch on his arm and John made a face.

"Damned Ronon, that's the third time today, that you hit exactly the same spot. Admit it, you do this on purpose, do you?" He scowled at his friend and rubbed over his left upper arm. Caitlin surpressed a smirk when she looked at Ronons bold grin which said more than thousand words. "Come on, let's search Elizabeth and the others and tell them, we're out of here." Mary suggested and tugged at the men to put them into motion.

"Ronon and Mary coming with us?" John whispered into Caitlins ear and his eyebrow shot up. Caitlin laughed softly as they cut their way through the crowd. "Yes, Tarek said I could also bring our family along and well, Ronon and Mary are our family, right?" She answered with a bright smile and snuggled against him. "Don't worry, they got a room for themselves, honey. You won't even hear him snorring. Besides that, I think he has something else in mind than to spend the night together with us." Her eyes sparkle boisterously as she looked up to him and John laughed heartly at her words.

"Well, I know what I have in mind." He whispered tenderly into her ear and the hot burning gaze he sent her, promised her a night she knew she would never forget. More than one hot shower ran down her spine and set her body on fire and Caitlin heaved a sigh of relief when they finally reached the jumper and left Atlantis.

**************************************

John looked around as he and Ronon followed Tarek up the broad winding stairs. Hell, he would never have thought that this man had such a great house, almost a palace and a broad smirk flashed over his face. He gave Ronon a short nudge. "Damned, I never wanted to believe it when Caitlin told me about this." He whispered with a short wag of his head.

Before Ronon could answer, Tarek turned around. "You like my humble home, John?" He asked and flashed a small grin at him. "You call that a humble home. Hell, it's just tremendous, really Tarek, I'm impressed." John answered laughingly as they walked down a long floor and his gaze flicked over the richly ornamented walls and the thick carpets on the floor.

It was just about an hour ago, that they'd arrived here. He'd landed the jumper outside near the Oasis and when they stepped out, there was already a comfortable carriage waiting for them. The women, both wearing long capes over their dresses – because the men here weren't used to see the bare shoulders of foreign women, Caitlin had declared to him – stepped in and Ronon and he followed them.

It had been very quiet as they drove through the sleeping streets of the village to reach Tareks home, and when they'd arrived all he could see were a long white stone wall and a broad iron gate, it looked totally unflashy and simple. But once they'd passed the gate, his eyes had gone bigger and bigger with every yard they drove up the very impressive access road. Tarek had welcomed them very heartly, had congrated them and yet, as his gaze slid eagerly over the shape of the women, John was relieved that Caitlin was wearing the long cape.

"Interesting, that's how your women are dressed at their marriage," Tarek had mentioned with a slight smile on his face, his eyes lingering on a small spot on Caitlins decollete, showing a bit of her bare skin. "I suppose you won't allow me to see her without the cape?" He asked slyly, turning his gaze to Sheppard. "No, you're right. I won't allow it." John answered shortly, with a very final, almost sharp note in his voice and flashed a keen look at him. But Tarek wasn't in the least insulted, just laughed loud and heartly and gave John a good clap on his back.

"You're just behaved like a real son of the desert, John. Never show your treasure to other men. Damned, I really like that," he cast an approving glance at Sheppard and invited the men with a short hand-wave to follow him while a young girl – it was Aisha, the young servant of Tareks wife Zarife – approached them to take care of the women. John had hesitated for a moment, watching Caitlin and Mary disappearing up the stairs, together with Aisha, but a short nudge of Ronon let him move forward.

"Don't worry John, they won't get lost. Aisha brings them into the apartments." Tarek had noticed his hesitation as he lead them into a wide room, with a lot of fluffy carpets on the floor, a long table and thick comfortable cushions, functioning as seats. " Sit down my friends, let's eat and drink something first and give the women some time to settle down." A broad grin spread over his face while he regaled them with good food and wine and a lot of funny stories until Aisha reappeared, giving Tarek a small sign.

And now, they were on their way to the guest apartments. Tarek was a very excellent host, witty and very obliging, and John felt very comfortable in his company by now. Obviously Caitlin and Ronon were right, he really was a nice decent guy. Tarek turned around and glanced an amused glance at Sheppard. "Thanks a lot, but you should see the home of our leader, than you would understand why I call my home humble." He replied to Johns remark and stopped at a double door to his left.

"Ronon, this is your room and I'll bet someone is eagerly waiting for you inside. So, I wish you a real good night, my friend." He smirked at the Satedan, his eyes dancing. "Thanks Tarek, I bet I'll have that." Ronon countered and the grin on his face went from ear to ear. "Hey John, see you buddy and I wish you also a very good night." His hand already on the doorhandle, he shot a cheeky glance at Sheppard and it was hardly to believe, but his grin really got even broader. Wiggling his eyebrows, he opened the door and vanished inside.

"Night Chewy and you can bet I'll have a good night," John shook smirkingly his head as he walked further with Tarek until they almost reached the end of the floor. "This is your room, John, the best in my house," Tarek stopped, pointing at a door to his right. "I wish you and your wife a wonderful and comfortable stay here, my friend. Just enjoy the next days and if there is anything you need, just say it." He said with a heartly smile and, laying one hand on Sheppards shoulder, he reached the other out for a hand-shake.

"Thanks a lot, Tarek, we will and thanks for your great hospitality, my friend." John answered and returned his smile as they shook hands. "No thanks need, John. It's an honor for me, my way to thank you and Caitlin. I like her very much and she is a darn good doctor, you know. Wish you a good night, my friend." With these words and a last clap on Sheppards shoulder, Tarek walked away.

John watched him leaving and opened the door. When he entered the room, a loud _"Wow!"_ escaped his mouth and his gaze flipped through the room. Damned, what an amazing flat, as if he really were in one of those old oriental palaces. Slowly, he moved a few steps forward and turned around, regarding everything thoroughly.

Of course, the real huge baldachin bed in the middle was the first thing that captured his gaze. _'Hell, that's what I call a bed.'_ John thought and a slow smile appeared on his face as his gaze slid curiously over the walls, ornamented with rich floral designs and arabesque patterns. A few small tables were standing at one side, filled with all kind of food and several decanters. The dark-wooden doors of the cabinet at the other side were wonderful decorated with nacre inlaid work as well as the shutters of the window next to it.

A lot of candles and small lamps bathed the entire room into a subdued light, little bowls with some kind of herb-potpourries imbueded the air with a pleasant subtle scent and when he turned to his left, he discovered a large fireplace with a cozy fire crackling in it behind a brass fireguard and the thick blankets and fluffy cushions, spread out in front of it just invited to lay down lazily. A weird sound diverted his gaze to the other side and this time his jaw really dropped open – it was hard to believe, but there stood really a two-tiered fontain and the smooth flow of water was pleasingly, providing a relaxed atmosphere to the room.

John shook his head and made a faint disbelieving sound as he slipped out of his jacket, tossing it carelessly on one of the chairs and just slumped down on the broad, very comfortable bed to get rid of his shoes and socks. _'Okay John, perfect location for a hot night, you just have to find the bride and everything is fine,' _ he smirked and tossed his tie aside while he let his eyes slide searchingly through the room.

"You're looking for me?" The thick sultry sound of her voice ran like a hot brand over his skin and John flipped around, turning his head towards a small door he hadn't noticed first.

His gaze fastened over her and the air hitched in his lungs. Caitlin stood in the doorway, her long silk hair floated smoothly over her shoulders down her back and the long sheer veil she'd loosely wrapped round herself, drew his attention inevitably on her wonderful naked body, shimmering through the thin white gauze. He watched her, his eyes blazing with raw need, his body making urgent demands.

Gracefully, she moved away from the door, went towards the fire place and with every light step and seductive motion of her, the veil slid of her body, slowly, inch by inch, baring her beautiful full soft breasts, floating smoothly over her flat belly down her luscious hips until it with a soft play along her long slender legs just sank on the floor.

At her first move, John was on his feet and stalked smoothly closer just to catch her in the middle of the room. Her silver laughter filled the air when he swirled her wildly around."You can bet I'm looking for you, Dr. Caitlin Sheppard." He growled softly and gathered her up, pulling her to him.

"Because I intend to take a shot at any place of this amazing room, honey…," he kissed devouringly her neck, his tongue slid teasingly up and down her throat. "….and I mean this word-for-word….," the touch of his hands, stroking tenderly over her breasts down to her belly, made her gasping. "…I'll love you at the fire place, on the bed, on the floor, against the wall and in there too, whatever is behind that door…," He rasped with a quick glance at the small door and an arch smile curved his sensual mouth, but his eyes were burning with lust and passion and desire for her.

Caitlin looked up to him, returning his hungry searing gaze, her body already throbbing for him, pushing and rubbing demandingly against his aching groin. She curled her arms around his neck, her fingers stroking teasingly his nape. "That sounds like a perfect wedding night to me. Just kiss me, John…," she breathed heavily, shivering under his burning touch. She pressed her heatened body closer against him and a soft moan escaped her mouth.

John curved one hand around her neck and lowered his head, his mouth found hers to catch the next moan she made. Caitlin trembled in his arms and molded into him, aligning her body into his while his hands ran caressingly over her, his fingers memorizing the smooth lush curves of her, savouring the soft silken texture of her skin. He could barely breathe as he skimmed his hands possessively over her tempting body.

Her hands slipped to his shoulders, fingers digging into his muscles as his tongue sank deep into the sweet heat of her mouth. She felt his warm hands sliding down her back until they reach her bare buttocks and when he cupped the tempting invitation to pull her close against his thick arousal, a searing flame ripped through her like lightning, causing a racing firestorm out of control inside her and she just flooded, her body went into a meltdown.

Her hands went to the buttons of his shirt, opening them, one by one so she could run her hands up and down his bare torso. The moment he lifted his head, she trailed hot kisses down to his flat belly. John inhaled sharply, her tongue was a moist, hot demand against his skin, but it was the light scrape of her teeth that made his sex surge even harder than it already was.

"You're killing me, Linnie." He admitted softly, pushing his rock hard bulge against her. "And I intend to do that more than once this night, my gorgeous husband." The sexy husky sound of her voice promised him a long hot night as well as the sultry smile that curled her sinful lips while her hands slid smoothly down to his trousers, her fingers busily working on the zipper.

"Hell, I have nothing against it, honey." He whispered tightly and his body shuddered at the sudden heat and friction as one hand of her slipped into his slacks, her palm sliding over him, rubbing him through the material of his boxers. "Time to get rid of your clothes, sweetheart," she purred and went on her knees, pulling the slacks and boxers down, pushing the material onto the floor so he could step out of them.

Her hands ran up his legs, in soft slow circles, her fingers a searing presence upwards his strong thighs and when she stroked over his inner thighs, very soft and tender, barely touching them, John winced visibly, his blood sizzled hotly through his veins. The moment, he felt her lips on his skin, following the hot path of her fingers, his body shuddered with pleasure.

John sucked in a sharp breath as she cupped his heavy sac, her fingers stroking tenderly over the velvet texture while her tongue stroke in a long languid caress along the stiff ridge of his fully erected penis just to make a short wicked swirl over the large mushroom head, licking of the small pearly drop, glistening there. "You're such a gorgeous man and you taste so good." Deliberately, her tongue curled again over the velvet knob and he jumped. A sexy wicked smile flashed over her face.

Caitlin leaned into him, one hand sliding up and down his inner thighs, the other massaging his balls. She licked the broad head, a curling sweep of her tongue, teasing him a little, feeling the jerk, the pulse that followed as she licked him like an ice cream cone. He felt her hot breath stroking over his skin like a searing flame as she licked down his groin and gently drew his soft sac into her mouth, her fingers skimming in a langurous brush from the base of his shaft to under the crown, tracing the thick veins along his silken length, and his heavy erection jerked and pulsed with every soft touch of her.

She nuzzled his groin, inhaling, drawing in his masculine scent, reveling in the strength and sheer beauty of his body before she drew her attention back to his pulsing cock, caressing him with her lips and tongue. He was thick and hard like a piece of steel, yet so velvety and smooth, just as perfect as the rest of his body.

"I love you John," she said, her voice dreamy. Her warm breath teased his cock. Her tongue darted out and licked him. His body jerked. " I love you so hot and hard and tight." She looked up at him as she lapped and licked at him in sweet torture, and carnal lust and hunger invaded her, sharp and relentless.

His face was a mask of desire, his eyes blazing with raw need and insatible passion, every muscle in his strong body so tight and tensed up – he was just gorgeous, so sinfully masculine – and he was all hers. Caitlin was panting at the sight and desire coiled up, so strong every nerve ending firing off inside her like a hail of sensory explosions. She was on fire with need, so wet and hot, she felt a small drop or two of her own juice dripping down her inner thigh.

Her tongue teased again in a long lazy curl and John was aching with need, almost starving under her sweet torment. He looked down at her, knowing that she was intendendly teasing him, yet had absolutely nothing against it. The soft light from the candles and lamps bathing her body in a golden light, and the shine from the open fire created intriguing shadows on her soft inviting skin. Her hair spilled down her back, the silky strands caressing her breasts so that her nipples peeked out at him invitingly.

She was so beautiful, so all woman. His woman. His fingers ran through the thick mass of silk brown hair pouring down her back and he closed briefly his eyes, savoring the way she killed him softly, enjoyed every second of her sweet agony and gave himself up to her. His body shuddered as her tongue did a dancing little spiral along the most sensitive spot beneath the head, deliberately forcing the air from his lungs.

"I love you Linnie and I surely love your sinful mouth." He gasped and a groan slipped out. John looked down at the woman kneeling to his feet and a deep shudder of lust and desire and love rushed through him, so hard it shook him. What man didn't love to see his woman on her knees in front of him wanting to give him pleasure? A surge of fire streaked through him and set his burning body even more on fire.

"So I have you utterly at my mercy?" She blew out another warm breath, bathing him in heat. Her eyes were luminous now, glowing at him like two fierly brilliant emeralds as she glared up at him."Hell yes, you can say that." He bit the words out, fighting for enough air, burning up inside. "I like you that way." Her voice purred with satisfaction. Keeping her gaze locked with his, Caitlin parted her lips and, with infinitive slowness, took him in, drawing the flared head into the moist velvet heat of her mouth.

John groaned deeply and fisted his hands into the silk mass of her long hair. Desire and need raged through his body like wildfire with every soft stroke and twirling lick of her tongue. Her mouth tightened around him as he slowly sank his length deeper and his body shuddered again. His hips jerked hard, his muscles going tighter under her fingers. Even his balls drew tighter in reaction. She moaned, vibrating around his shaft and payed particular attention to the sensitive spot just under the flared head where he jumped and firework exploded in his head each time she concentrated her attention there.

It was slow, exquisite more she sucked and licked and caressed him, the more he swelled, grew harder and thicker. A deep strangled groan left his throat while he pushed forward, deeper. She was driving him insane with her hot sexy mouth and the way her gaze was locked at him the entire time, wanting him, worshiping his cock, loving him with every single stroke of her wicked tongue.

He swore under his breath, his tone ragged, shredded, his eyes flaring with heat as she, just as slowly, took him even deeper into her mouth. "Damned Linnie, you have to stop it, I'm loosing it." Because he couldn't. Her hot mouth felt like heaven and somehow his body was not longer his own, but totally under her command. He was lost and he knew it.

He could swore she was laughing and then she did this little flip with her tongue while she closed her lips tight around his aching pulsing shaft, suckling strongly, milking him and suddenly there was a roaring in his ears and his mind went into another place, the burst of pleasure shaking him, taking him over and a firework exploded in his head. He heard his hoarse cry and the guttural animalistic moans coming from his throat as the orgasm erupted through his body and he emptied himself inside her mouth.

A soft pleasant weakness spread through him, made him feel boneless and John just went slowly down on his knees, let himself sink back on the thick blanket behind him. Caitlin followed his motions, held him in her mouth while he softened and then licked at him gently, lovingly as he lay there with his heart pounding out of his chest and his lungs fighting desperately for air.

She kissed her way along his shaft and then up his belly, following the small furry line until she reached his broad chest. Her fingers ran through his curly chest hair, her mouth trailed a tender path across his chest, nibbled along his shoulder and nuzzled his tempting neck. Wrapping her arms and legs around him she settled down on him, blanketing him with her small body. Her long hair flooded over him like a silken waterfall as she rained tiny kisses on his face, along his jawline and down his throat before she nestled her face to the hollow of his shoulder.

John could only lie there, colors dancing behind his eyes, his body in a state of absolutely ecstasy. Hell, if there was a nirvana, he had found it. It was peaceful and quiet in the room, only the crackling sound from the open fire and the smooth splatter of the fontain filled the air. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands stroking gently over her soft skin, and turned his head towards the clear fire, watching the lively motion of the flames, allowing himself a few minutes of relaxation.

"Linnie?" He whispered and smoothed her hair back. "Yes, what?" She mumbled, nibbling softly his neck and smiled when she felt him shivering. "That was a real mean attack of you, you little minx, you know that?" He complained softly, but it was a weak complainment because a very pleased tone was tinging his voice. Caitlin raised her head and looked down at him, noting his contented smile that curved his sensual mouth and the bright glance in his amazing eyes.

"Funny, I had the impression you enjoyed it very much," she prompted, with a saucy smile, her eyes dancing and laughing. "And it wasn't a mean attack at all. I just have placed myself in submission to you, my earthly lord and head, as it is right and proper for an obedient wife. Isn't that what you expect from me, honey?" Amusement swung in her voice and when she lifted herself up, bracing her hands on each side of his head to look straight into his eyes, sparks of roguish delight leapt out of her bright shining eyes.

"Hell, that's a very interesting interpretation of it." John laughed heartly and gathered her hair, twisting it around his hand. "I surely love your point of view, honey. Did I tell you, I love your beautiful very talented mouth?" With a short tug, he brought her face closer to his and his lips brush tenderly over hers, back and forth.

"Yes, you already said that, honey," she mumbled against his lips, running her tongue along the seam of his lips, tugging gently at his lowerlip. "That was before you confirmed that I've you complete at my mercy, remember?" Her eyes sparkle even more at him while she speared her tongue into his mouth. "You really enjoyed that, aren't you?" He asked furtively and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I loved it, very, very much." Caitlin answered smugly and her tongue flicked out again to tease him.

This time, he captured it and his mouth fused with hers for a wild passioned kiss while he turned, rolling her in a fast smooth motion on her back, towering her with his strong male body. "You little demon, you know what that means?" He whispered roughly and glanced gleefully down at her. Before she could answer, his mouth savaged hers again and he grasped her wrists, stretching her arms over her head.

John enfolded her wrists with one hand, so that he had one hand free and Caitlin felt his fingers sliding agonizing slow and tender along her throat down to her decollete, in caressing circles while he kissed her, so hot and passioned and ravenous, her already heatened body burned even more. She felt a rush of heat rising up inside her, racing through her veins like a wild fire, enlightening every nerve inside her. A deep soft moan left her throat as his lips released hers, her hips already moving demandingly against his growing erection.

"It means, no it's my turn, my obedient wife and at the end you will scream for release, sweetheart." His deep low voice rumbled beside her ear, promising her unrelented pleasure and let her flush even more. John rose up, sat himself astride her and his eyes were flaring with heat as he glared down at her. He released her wrists, but the moment she wanted to move her arms, wanted to touch him, he pushed her back.

"No, you hold your arms right there honey. Just be a good wife." He rasped and a sardonic smile appeared on his face, his eyes gleaming fiercely. With a slow smile, she obeyed him and the moment he started to tease her, torturing and killing her with soft touches and tender kisses, she knew it wouldn't take long until she would beg for mercy.

John bent forward and stroke slowly, almost lazily with his fingers and lips along her throat down her shoulder until he reached her breasts, caressing them in long languid circles - so soft and tender, a deep shudder of sheer pleasure rushed through her and her nipples tightened into two hard pebbles in no time. A deep needy moan left her throat and she bowed her body under his tender strokes, tried to force him touching her tight hard buds, her fully erected nipples were screaming for his touch, but he refused her demand.

He orbited with his fingers her hard pebbles, brushed over the pink areolas of her breasts, so tenderly, barely touching her and let his lips and tongue follow the hot trail of his fingers. Caitlin whimpered. She was going up into flames under his teasing touches, was wincing at every tender stroke of his fingers or his soft lips and panted everytime his tongue rasped over her skin, his teeth scraping gently over her.

His fingers drift away, stroke sidewards to the spot under her arms where body and breasts were linked, lingering for a teasing moment there just to brush softly deeper, sliding in slow caressing circles over her flat belly upwards until he reached the underside of her breasts, his hands cupping them, kneading them gently.

The moment, his thumbs stroke featherlight over her twin hard peaks, a searing streak of fire rushed through her with such a force, she shuddered visibly and another deep needy moan escaped her, her body jerked. He twirled her hard buds between his fingers, tugged at them, made them even tighter and another streak of fire ripped through her, sizzled through her veins, right down into her very deep core to cause a racing firestorm inside her.

"God I love your breasts, Linnie. They are so full and round and soft, so beautiful." He whispered hoarsily and, laying his hands aside her breasts, pushed them gently together so that he could lick and bite and suck at both of them at once. A long deep moan rolled out her throat and fisting her hands into his thick wild hair, she bowed her back to push her breasts even deeper into his hot ravenous mouth.

Meanwhile, Caitlin was drifting on a tidal of sweet-painful pleasure. Her swollen clit was burning and itching, her wet hot sheath pulsing and her inner muscles clamping rhythmically. Her entire body was so tensed and strained, screaming for release. Caitlin spread her legs, as much as she could because he was still straddling her. She felt him, thick and hard, pressed against her throbbing sex and rolled her hips, trying to rub her bare mound against him, searching for release.

"Sweetheart, what did I told you about your hands?" John lifted his head and flicked a short smile at her. "I said it's my turn now, so I make the rules right?" He braced himself on his arms, glanced down at her and his smile widened when she folded her arms back over her head. "Good girl, but you do know that you've to suffer a bit longer for it, do you?" He whispered, with a wicked note in his voice and lowering his head, he started from the beginning.

Her head fell back as his mouth moved across her chin and down her throat, his teeth taking little nips and bites, his tongue easing each gentle sting. His fingers stroke featherlight over her breasts, brushing in soft circles over her hard nipples, again and again. It was just a breath of a touch, but it was more than enough to let her hypersensitive body burn even more for him.

When his tongue flicked over her nipple, once, twice, her body bowed back and a small whimper escaped. Heat burst through her, hot flames dancing over her skin and in her belly, sending a wave of liquid fire rushing between her legs and the silken wall of small muscles tightened in antiception.

He felt her body trembling, quavering beneath him and a deep growl left his throat. Every frantic cry of her, every involuntary movement of her hips, twisting and squirming for more, heightened his pleasure, made his body even tighter, harder, nearly burst with antiception and he reveled in the feeling of his control over her.

John shifted, stretching his legs along hers like a forceps and compressed her thighs just with a short motion of his strong thighs. He moved his hips a bit, a gentle slight motion. She felt the tip of his steel-hard cock nudging very softly against her throbbing clit and felt the need to push back, but she was unable to move or react.

"God, you're such a mean man." She groaned deeply, her body squirming and writhing under him. "Sweetie, that's just fair. You killed me softly, I do the same. Or should I stop it?" He whispered very softly and with a devilish smile, he released her to stretch himself aside her. Propping his head on one hand, he glanced down at her, his eyes blazing with heat.

"Don't you dare, John Sheppard," Caitlin purred velvety-soft and returned his searing gaze, her eyes glowing with raw desire. Stretching salaciously her aching body in front of him, she let one hand slide down his body, her fingertips brushing softly over his skin and she felt him shivering under her touch. Enfolding her hand around his heavy erection, she stroke slowly up and down his pulsing shaft, brush her fingers over his engorged head and his cock jumped in anticipation.

A sultry smile curved her sinful mouth. "Because you as my earthly lord has the conjugal duty to satisfy my sexual needs and I expect that you go the whole nine yards, sweetheart." She whispered, with that sultry pitch in her voice that sent a wash of liquid fire sizzling over his aching cock, let him swell even more.

Caitlin stroke with her other hand languidly over her body to caress her breasts just to slide down further, her fingers rubbing gently over her swollen clit while she spread invitingly her legs, offering him temptation, offering heaven. "But maybe you need a little foretaste," she breathed, pitching the tone of her voice even lower and dipped one finger into her wet folds before she raised her hand, brushing with her juicy fingertip over his lowerlip.

The moment her finger touched him, he grasped her hand and drew her finger into his mouth, licking slowly and with relish her juice of it. "Damned Linnie, you wreck me. I can never get enough of you," John growled deeply and moved smoothly, kneeling aside her. He stared down at her, his eyes darkened dangerously and the air hitched in his lungs.

The sight of her beautiful naked body, sprawled out in front of him – flushed with arousal, waiting for him, open to him, a priceless treasure he could explore – had him torn between wanting to sink his body into hers and pound unmercifully or go slowly, drawing her to new heights so that she pleaded with him for more.

He chose the second option and let his hands, fingers splayed out, slide possessively over her body and felt her trembling with every smooth touch he made. Her skin was like satin, warm and alive and so soft she felt exquisite beneath his stroking palms. His hand caressed the lush curve of her hip, ran down the smooth skin of her leg to the insides of her thigh and hot dampness welcomed him.

"So beautiful, and so wet and ready for me," he mumbled and bent forward to nuzzle her groin, inhaling her fragrance, all woman, the scent of her driving him toward the edge of his control. "And so hot and delicious." He whispered and the sound of his voice, rough and sexy, vibrated through her, let her body pulsing even more with desire. He pushed his fingers deep inside her, a stroke of sensuality that drove her out of mind and with a soft cry she arched into him, her hips came up as she pushed against him, riding his hand.

His fingers stroke gently over her sensitive inner walls, his mouth devoured the creamy soft flesh of her breasts, licking and biting and sucking, erecting her hard peaks even more and Caitlin moaned, writhing under his touch. Her body drew tighter and tighter, a fist of sensitive muscles bursting into life as his fingers stroke and push deep inside her, his thumb massaging her most sensitive spot. "Please, take me John, now, please…." She winced, her entire body clenching in need, her skin trembling by every touch of him, her eyes glazing. There was no other thought left than having him buried deep inside her.

"No, I can't do this, honey," his smile was all knowing as he withdrew his hand. "Because you wanted me to go the whole nine yards, remember? And I intend to carry out my conjugal duty very, very thoroughly, sweetie." John whispered softly and began licking over her soft skin, all that wonderful expanse of gleaming satin that was his alone. He took little nips, watching her skin flush with need. So soft. So warm. He teased her belly button, breathed tender kisses on her abdomen and scraped his teeth gently over her mound.

"John, you're killing me." Caitlin sounded hoarse, desperate with need. The need in her was destroying her, consuming her completely, the fire too hot, threatening to burn her alive. She blinked, focusing, and saw his wicked smile, the carnal lust in his eyes as he positioned himself between her, his hands stroking over her legs, spreading her wide the way he wanted her, open to his hungry gaze.

God, he looked just gorgeous. The sheen of the open fire flickered over him, creating soft surreal pattern and dark dangerous shadows on his strong male body, and his hazel-green eyes had gone to a deep-dark green, glowing, burning with raw desire. He looked so wild and hungry and untamed – she'd never seen him so sensual and a deep shudder of pleasure rushed through her at the sight of him.

For a tension-filled moment, while she breathed raggedly and her body pulsed and ached with terrible need, he stroked her inner thighs, moving his fingers against her wet heated flesh. She would have done anything for him in that moment. Tremors ran through her and her breath cought in her throat when he slowly lowered his head and his tongue slid across her lips in a long curling rasp and then stabbed deep.

Caitlin cried out, a gasping plea, tormented with hunger for him. A rush of heat shot through her, she was going up in flames, burning inside and out, her inner body pulsing with a desperate need. Involuntarely her hands fisted in the blanket. She couldn't stop the way her hips arched and thrust upward toward his greedy mouth. He licked and sucked and feasted, his tongue as wicked and sinful as his fingers, driving her nearly insane with the wealth of sensations pouring into her. She cried out again and whispered his name brokenly.

John moved up her body, unable to stop himself and leant over her. "Tell me, Linnie, do you want me to take you? Because that's what I'm gonna do right now, driving into you, over and over." He roughened and kissed her as he nudged his erection against her hot wet mouth. His tongue swept between her lips, the taste of her own juices a musky sweetness that lingered on his tongue.

Caitlin glanced at him, her eyes glowing with raw desire. Oh, God. He was going to make her come just thinking about it. "Yes," she said, her voice sounding broken and thick. "God yes, John, and don't be gentle." He kissed her again, plunged his tongue deeper and Caitlin kissed him back, hungry, desperate with need while she arched impatiently her hips, seating herself on the blunt head of his penis to show him unambiguously what she needed.

John rose above her and surged into her with one hard stroke, burying himself deep inside her hot wet heaven, his voice hoarse as he cried out as the sweeping pleasure engulfed him. She was hot and tight and slick, a velvet fist closing around him, gripping him desirously. "God, you're so damned hot and tight, Linnie," he gasped, pushing deeper into her tight folds, stretching her slowly and the sensation was somewhere between sheer ecstasy and pain as he withdrew his body just to thrust into her again, hard and deep and rough. His breath was ragged, matching hers.

"Oh yes, this feels so good, you feel so good. I love you John," Caitlin moaned, mindless with pleasure and looked up to him, her gaze dazed with desire. Heat and fire lashed at her body, spread and consumed her. "Hell, and I love you, Linnie," John whispered huskily and stilled for a moment to look down at her. It aroused him even more to watch the expressions chasing her face, the naked need and stark emotions. For him. All for him.

A deep low growl rolled out his throat as he moved again and her body melted around his, became part of his. Skin to skin they rocked, in perfect rhythm while his body surged hard and fast and deep into hers. She rose to meet him, tightening her muscles around him to hold him to her and her body wounded tighter and tighter with the need for release.

John plunged into her with hard desperate strokes while her body pulsed and throbbed around his. His hands gripped her hips, allowing him to drive down into her, fierce thrusts that sent shock waves through her body. He heard her moaning, panting and his body jerked in response. Caitlin felt her body tightening, reaching in a frenzy of lust and need, higher and higher and opened her mouth to scream out, but just a small whimper escaped her throat.

Hearing that small cry of surrender, he knew she was close and he thrust again, drove deep, his cock stretching her tight channel even more. A ripple went through her, from her womb to her belly and up to her breasts and her mind drifted away, went into a red haze of pleasure and desire as wave after wave rushed through her.

John felt her entire body locking around him, a vise that clamped so hard down on him, he couldn't separate pain from pleasure and a deep strangled growl rumbled through his chest, but he didn't stop moving, thrusting harder and harder, taking her so high she was afraid she could never get back.

He heard her screaming, felt the contractions moving through her, through him and then there was that moment, that perfect glorious moment when he felt the power coil in his body, gathering, and his blood roared, racing up through his body, his balls tightening, his cock rocketing pulse after pulse of hot seed deep inside her.

His body shuddered with hers as the burning pleasure washed over him and her tight muscles gripped him hard, milking his shaft until he was empty. For a moment, everything blurred around him and he felt deliriously happy, and totally, completely at peace. John collapsed over her, his body shuddering, hot, beads of sweat damping his hair, his heart pounding through his chest.

Caitlin lay beneath him fighting for breathe, her body not her own, but then it hadn't been since the first time she'd lain with him. She buried her face into the heat of his neck while her body trembled with aftershocks, each quake rushing through his body like an electrical current, spiraling pleasure through him.

Her eyes closed, she entwined her arms around him and stroked caressingly over his sweat-coated back, brushed with her lips gently over his neck, her tongue flicked out to catch a drop of sweat or two. His body reacted to each tender touch of her and soft tremors ran through him, let him jerk slightly. John felt her body responding with little aftershocks and reveled in it, savoured the feeling of complete satisfaction.

"I love you so much Linnie, you know that?" He murmered lazily, his voice a velvet raspy caress, and nibbled gently her throat. Caitlin shivered slightly and cuddled her face closer into his neck. "I know John," she whispered back and shoved her fingers lovingly through his dampy hair, stroked tenderly over his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his strong muscles under her hand.

John answered with a deep silky purr coming out his throat and shifted, just a bit to take most of his weight off her, resting his head comfortable in the valley of her soft full breasts. "And you know what else? It feels so good to just lay here with you, I don't wanna move a bit." A soft smile rushed over her face and she tightened her arms around him, holding him even closer to her.

"Than don't move, honey. I love to feel you so close, I could lay here with you for hours," Caitlin murmured, her voice drowsy and contented, and cradled him closer to her, still. She loved and enjoyed this wonderful feeling of peace and quiet after they'd make love. Both just lay there, very still and satisfied.

The smell of hot pooling wax and sweat and sex diffused with the scent of the herbs made the air in the room thick and heavy. The heat of the open fire provided warmth and created a cozy relaxed atmosphere while they heard the soothing pleasant murmuring of the fontain in the back ground. It was so quiet and peaceful and both were in a state of complete satisfied drowsiness, they just snooze away for at least an hour.

John was the first who came back to reality. He opened slowly his eyes and looked drowsily around. The candles were burned down and the flames in the open fire place had been sunk down, were just gleaming by now, only the small lamps were still shining, bathing the room in a soft woozy light. Caitlin lay quietly under him, her arms still wrapped tightly around him and he just closed his eyes again and listened to her steady heart beat, inhaled her delicious scent and savoured the softness of her warm body.

After a while, he braced himself on his arms and looked down at her, watching her sleeping while he let his fingers slide softly through her long hair. A dreamy smile curved his mouth while he stroke gently along her jawline. He loved to watch her sleeping, he did that often when he awoke up with a start in the middle of the night, unable to fall in sleep right away. She always looked so sweet and beautiful asleep, sometimes a soft smile flitted over her face like it did right now and he wished he would know what she was dreaming then.

God, he really loved her with all his heart and soul. His fingers stroke along her throat and brushed over the chain around her neck, tinkering with the brilliant pendant and a slight smile rushed over his face by memorizing how bright her eyes had shone as she'd thanked him for it, remembered every tender loving word she'd whispered at him about his letter and his heart lurched again like it did back then.

He'd struggled for hours writing that letter and was relieved that she'd understand what he wanted to tell her, what she meant for him. He stroked tenderly along her collarbone and his gaze fell on the golden plain ring on his finger, gleaming in the soft light. He directed his eyes back on her face and his heart made a funny jump like it had done the moment she'd said 'yes'. Now she really was his, officially his wife, wearing his name.

A surge of emotions rushed through him and his heart was so overfilled with love and pride, he thought it could burst any moment. John squinted shortly his eyes and lowered his head, brushed soft kisses on her face, his lips swept featherlight over her eyelids and down her cheek until he reached her perfect sinful mouth.

His lips brush gently over hers, back and forth, his tongue sliding tenderly over the seam of her lips, his teeth tugging gently at her lowerlip. Slowly, Caitlin opened her eyes and looked bemused up to him. "Hi Sleepy, how are you feeling?" He murmured softly against her lips. A warm smile curled her mouth as she returned the tender touch of his soft lips, her hands sliding in caressing circles up his back to curl the nape of his neck.

"Let me think, I feel very relaxed and very satisfied because my gorgeous husband was outstandingly good, just terrific …." She couldn't finish speaking because he sealed her lips with his to give her one of his breath-taking kisses. Caitlin melted into him and he wrapped his arms around her and rolled on his back, taking her with him.

"Oh, I love to hear that, honey." He mumbled, with a smug smile and kissed her again. When he released her, she ruffled his hair and looked down at him, her green eyes sparkling mischievously. "You haven't let me finish, sweetheart. Actually there still should come a 'but'…," she whispered teasingly and nibbled along his jawline. His eyebrow shot up and, framing her face with both hands, he narrowed his eyes and cast a sharp glance at her. "What does that mean, there still should come a 'but'?" He asked slyly and rose up, bracing himself on his elbows.

Caitlin sat up straight, straddling him and looked tentatively at him, but kept silence. "Come on, spit it out." John demanded and a scowl settled on his face that became deeper the longer she regarded him, silently. She kept her face sober, but he noticed a slight twitch around the corners of her mouth. "Linnie,…I warn you…talk to me….," his voice was dangerous low.

With a soft sigh she leant slightly forward, laying both hands flat on his chest. "Sweetheart, I know you've given your best and it was just perfect…." She whispered softly and a small smile tugged at her mouth, her eyes were already laughing at him. "But what I really need, above all…" she paused, just a second and a broad smile spread over her face at the sight of his grim look. "….is a hot bath and some food, right now and here." She blurted out with a loud laugh and quickly jumped off him, turning towards the small door.

"You little minx, wait when I get my hands on you," he shouted and was on his feet in no time, chasing after her. Caitlin just managed it to open the bath door as he already caught her up and, curling his arms around her waist, he pulled her close against him, biting softly in her shoulder. "Huh, admit it. For a moment you'd real doubts about your qualities, loverboy," she laughed and struggled in his grip, pretending that she wanted to squirm out of his tantalizing embrace when she actually enjoyed his teasing mouth and hands, wandering all over her body.

John pushed her further into the room, his hands already busy exploring her tempting front, fingers stroking over her breasts, sliding between her thighs. "You little devil, I should punsih….." He muttered softly and broke off as warmth and hot steam welcomed him. His gaze swept curiously around. "Wow, that's what I call a bath, honey." A big smile appeared on his face and he put his chin on her shoulder, inspecting the whole room which was really impressive with the mosaic tiles on the floor and the floral ornaments at the walls.

The squiggled grilles of the large window at the opposite offered visual cover and a wonderful overview outside to the courtyard all in one. A few small oil lamps, identically with the lamps in the bed room, bathed everything in a soft smooth light. But the huge sunken bath in the middle, filled with steaming water, was definitely the main attraction. A faint pleasant scent of roses and jasmine imbueded the air and the entire room was well temperatured because of the hot air coming out from small holes, hidden between the tiles.

"What do you think about a nice hot bath, sweetheart?" Caitlin asked with a soft laugh and turned up her face to look at him. John flashed a grin at her, wiggling his eyebrows. "I think this is a brilliant idea, sweetie." He bit the lobe of her ear, his whisper wicked. "We surely will have a lot of fun in here." Caitlin felt his hot breath fanning her neck as he nibbled along her tempting throat and moaned softly.

"So why don't you get us some food and wine?" She breathed heavily and turned into his arms, pressing her body tight against his. John pulled her to him and his mouth fused with hers as he walked her backwards deeper into the room.

His hot mouth and wicked tongue promised her sex and sin and unrelented pleasure and with a soft moan, Caitlin flung her arms around his neck while she melted into his hard frame. Her body throbbed again for his. She could feel the pulsing in her womb, wanting more and a needy moan slipped out her mouth when he pushed his growing erection against her.

"Make yourself comfortable, sweetheart. I'll be back in a minute," he whispered roughly and with a cocky smile he turned, slauntering slowly away. A saucy smile rushed over her face while she looked after him, her eyes lingering on his firm crunchy butt, perfect sculptured like it should be. "And I know exactly where are you looking at." Almost out the door, he gave her a short ass-wiggle and half-turned, flashing a sexy smile at her.

Caitlin laughed and blew a kiss at him. "Hey, I've to look because you've such a nice ass and the best is it's all mine." She heard him laughing in the bedroom as she turned towards the tub and slowly, stepped into it. The heated water made her gasping as she sank down into the depths, stretching herself langurously and she moaned with clear appreciation, her limbs going visibly slack.

God, this felt more than good after this wonderful, but also exhausting day – it just felt fantastic. With another satisfied sigh, she slid further down, enjoying the pleasant relaxing feel of the warm water and ducked under for a moment. When her head appeared again, her long chestnut brown hair had darken into a deep brown, clinging to her like wet silk.

A noise caught her ear and Caitlin smoothed her wet hair back and sat up, watching him walk towards her, carrying a small tablet in his hands. Her eyes slid eagerly over him, noting once again the smooth motions of his powerful body, the play of his strong muscles and her body trembled in anticipation at this delicious sight. "You've seen enough or should I do an extra round for you," he smiled cheekily at her and kneeled down to set the tablet next to the tub, handing her a glass of wine.

Caitlin stretched one arm and took the glass he held out at her. "You just get your nice butt in here, very fast." She replied with a perty smile, underlining her demand by splashing water on him. John gave her exactly that wolfish sexy smile that made her edgy with need in a second and rose up to follow her demand.

He stepped into the tub and held his breath, not only because of the heated water. The way she regarded him with her blazing green eyes - hungry, greedy, so wantonly – let him shudder with pleasure. "Honey, you got that wild-cat-I-eat-you-up-look again, I really like that look." He looked down at her as she moved closer and his blood surged through him like molten lava at the sight of her tempting wet body.

Her breasts floated in the hot water as she came up on her knees, leaning toward him. "That's exactly what I want to do," she purred, set the glass on the edge of the tub and cupped his sac in her palm, gently squeezing him. At her touch, he was coming alive and when she wrapped her fingers around him, he grew harder and longer in answer. "Just stand there John and drink your wine while I explore your gorgeous body." She whispered, her voice thick and sultry, and rubbed her face against him like a purring cat.

John closed his eyes as her warm breath moved over his body. Her hands slipped over his skin, traced lines and muscles, returned to brush slightly over his suddenly raging erection. He raised the glass to his lips and took a small sip of wine just as her mouth closed over him. He nearly dropped the glass and choked. His free hand settled in her wet hair.

"Hell Linnie, at least you can warn me." He hissed and managed it somehow to set his glass on the edge in one piece. She answered with a muffled faint laughter that vibrated through his agonizingly hard and heavily throbbing cock. John let out a strangled moan and struggled to hold his balance as she took him deeper into her hot greedy mouth. Caitlin reveled in the feel and taste of his hard male body and a soft purr rolled deep out her throat. Moisture was already pooling low and her womb clenched again, rippling and pulsing with need.

Both hands came up to grip his thighs, her fingers digging into the heavy muscle there as he filled her mouth with his fullness. She began to suckle strongly, her tongue dancing and teasing while he groaned in pleasure. Damned, she was killing him again. The heat of the tub was nothing in comparison to the fire of her velvet mouth. Each swirl of her tongue, every long draw of her tight mouth over his swollen flesh sent him further into a vortex of pleasured torment.

His hips began pumping, his cock surging harder, reaching for the back of her throat. Caitlin took all of him in, moaning softly, the vibration buzzing against his sensitive head. John groaned low and deep, his legs trembled and he felt he was strangling with pleasure, his breath coming in ragged gasps, his lungs burning for air. He was on the verge of control and felt a fierce orgasm roaring up in him.

"No," he growled, his voice rough, edgy with need. "I want to come inside you, Linnie." Her body was pulsing with such need she stopped and allowed him to pull free of her mouth. With shaking hands, he reached down gripping her waist, lifting her without preamble to her feet and turning her toward the pillowed headrest. Laying his hand flat on her back, he forced her to lean forward.

Caitlin found herself staring out at the moonlighted courtyard and a long deep moan escaped her as his hand slipped between her legs, his fingers cleaving her swollen dark pink folds, seeking her dampness. "I love that you're always so wet and ready for me, Linnie." He roughened and spread her wide open for him. His cock glistened from the wetness of her mouth and his own need, engorged to the point of pain. He couldn't be gentle; his fingers bit into her hips and with a hard thrust, he plunged into her, buried himself to the hilt.

Caitlin cried out when he filled her and pushed back against him as he pistoned into her, his rhythm urgent, release coiling in the base of his shaft. He drove her hard, feeling her own climax building swiftly as her channel gripped him like a hot wet fist. "Oh God, yes…John." She broke apart an instant later. Her soft cry rose up into the night and he felt her body spasm, contracting around him in delicious ripples.

John followed her over the edge, his orgasm shooting up his shaft and boiling out of him in a fierce torrent of heat. A hoarse cry escaped his throat as he pumped into her like he never wanted to stop, his body shaking with the force of his release. He circled his arms around her waist, his mouth finding the nape of her neck, and pressed a trail of kisses down her spine to the small of her back as he slipped out of her.

He turned her, helping her to sit back down in the hot tub when both had shaky legs. "That was…incredible," Caitlin murmured, curling her arms around his shoulders to raise herself closer against him. She kissed his damp skin, her lips trailing over his collarbone and up to the curve of his neck. "Yes it was my little mermaid," he whispered and caught her chin, his mouth finding hers for a slow and tender kiss.

"And you know what?" He asked, his eyes sparkling at her. "What?" Caitlin looked curiously at him. A cheeky smirk appeared on his face as he held her tight to him. "I would love to have such a bath like this at home. Wohoo!" With a smooth motion, he glided further into the water and shortly dived under, taking her with him. "John Sheppard, you're such a crazy fool sometimes," she snorted with laughter and splashed a fontain water on him. "But I love you for this boyish attitude." Her hand came up to ruffle through his wet dark hair.

"Hey, what's wrong with my wish?" He grinned at her and reached for his wine. Caitlin snatched a few cherries from the tray. "Actually nothing, but I doubt that Elizabeth will agree with your wish." She answered chewing and spit the cherry-pits into her hand to lay them on the tablet, together with the stalks.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Too bad." He sighed and grabbed a candied date from the tray. "It's really nice in here. I'm wondering how they can hold the room and the water warm, without electricity." He glanced curiously around, pointing at the small holes in the tiled wall. "I bet they laid pipes or something like that and somewhere hidden is a boiler for the water."

Caitlin glided towards him and laid her feet around his hips, linking them loosely over his ass. "Bingo! Huh, am I a lucky girl. My husband isn't only good-looking and an excellent lover, he is also smart," she taunted him, with a cheeky smile. "Are you angling for a punish again, you cheeky thing?" He asked her slyly and cast a lewdy gaze at her while he stroked with one hand along her jaw, his thumb sliding along the seam of her lips.

"What would that be? Should I continue where you've stopped me? That would be no punish for me." She whispered teasingly, batting her long eyelashes at him. Her hand came up to grasp his wrist and she snatched his thumb, sucked him in, her tongue swirling around it, her lips sliding slowly up and down the full length. "You little minx, you love to do that, right?" He asked with an amused smile, but his eyes were burning on her. With a last teasing twirl of her tongue she released him and a small grin spread over her face that got broader as she looked down at him, noting his visible reaction to her little treatment.

"I not only love it, I also enjoy it very much," Caitlin smirked at him, her green eyes sparkling fierly. "Specially the way you scream my name then. Sounds real good in my ears." With an amused smile, she grabbed her glass to take a sip wine. John smiled broadly and took her glass, tilted it just slightly so a few drops ran down the slope of her breast. "You cheeky thing, I wonder where you learned to use your tongue so expertly," he murmured and bent his head to lick the wine from her skin.

His tongue sent little electrical charges pulsing through her center. He leant back, his head against one of the cushioned pillows and stroke with his hands over her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. Heat spread through her with every touch of him and the slow burn inside her womb evolved to a searing fire, inflaming her entire body with need and desire. A smug smile appeared on his face as he noticed her reaction.

Caitlin moaned softly and leant a bit forward, arching into his teasing hands. "Maybe I'm a natural talent or I'd a lot of practice," she mentioned casually. Instantly, he stopped his sweet torment and sat straight up, casting a sharp glance at her. "What does that mean?" He asked, his voice dangerous low and a deep scowl settled on his face. Of course he knew she'd a past as well as he had one, had other men before him, but he couldn't help it. Just the thought of another man taking her, invading her sinful mouth or her hot sheath with his cock, even it was in the past, hit him with a savage rush of possessivness and roused his bile.

"Poor sweetheart, not what you think," Caitlin bit on her lowerlip to supress a laughter and grabbed a cherry-stalk from the tray. "See this? I did that all the time earlier when I was bored. Watch it." She put the stalk into her mouth just to spit it out on the palm of her hand a few moments later, holding it out at him. "Relieved now, my beloved husband?" John looked at the stalk which had a neat and tidy knot in the middle now and laughed heartly. "Okay, I would say this was a very useful pastime, at least for me." He glanced softly at her and ran his finger along the bridge of her nose, stroked gently over her full lips.

"What have you thought? That I had a horde of men before you?" Caitlin nibbled at his finger. "No, I had just two. Not quite a long list for a thirty-three year old woman, huh?" She shrugged with a slight blush and with a sweet pout of her lips, she tossed the stalk on the tray. John looked at her, his gaze slid over her beautiful shape and a flush of need and desire rose up inside him – inextricably linked with love.

Damned, he would thinking he was fully sated, his body completely satisfied and then she'd move, brush against his skin or do that little pouty thing with her mouth she'd do right now and he'd be hard as a rock again. Worse, deep down in some hidden core where no one else would see or ever know, he turned to mush – melted – and knew with a certainty that he was lost forever – caught in her spell.

"I love you, Linnie." His throat hurt he felt so raw with love. In answer, she shifted, an erotic flow of muscle beneath skin, sliding against his body, her breasts soft and full on his chest, her long beautiful legs still straddling his thighs. "I know, John." Her lips brush over his, back and forth, teasing him as she moved her sweet, hot triangle lazily over the stiff ridge of his erection, her hips providing gentle pressure, and her slow torment enticed him a moan of pleasure. "And I love you, I belong to you and no other man can ever match you, never ever." Caitlin whispered softly, her soft green eyes holding his gaze tenderly. She curled her arms around his neck and kissed him, a long and slow kiss that left him breathless.

"Even you're very bossy, possessive and dominant, not to forget tremendously jealous." She combed lovingly through his hair and a tender smile played around her lips. "Hey, I can't do anything about it. That's me." John protested smirkingly. "And about your short list…." His hands ran possessively over her body. "…..she is already much too long for my taste, honey. And I hope for those guys I never met them. Well, one is dead, so he is the lucky one."

Caitlin laughed heartly at his words, her vivid green eyes sparkling at him. "John Sheppard, you're impossible. Should I ask you about your long, long, long list of women?" A bold smile flitted over his face. "No because they don't really count and besides that, this is a whole different thing." He answered smugly and lowered his head, nibbling along her throat.

Caitlin tilted her head, enjoying his tender kisses. "Let me guess, because you're a man, right?" She mumbled and a small gasp escaped her as he devoured the creamy flesh of her breasts. "Mhmm, exactly, you got the point, honey." Was his muffled answer, dedicating his attention to her pink nipples, turning them into hard buds with his teasing tongue. "That's so typical 're a such a macho, John Sheppard." She moaned, slowly burning up under his touch.

John raised his head and gave her one of his irresistible smiles that let her melt away. "Yes, and I know you love it." Framing his face with both hands, she stared into his amazing hazel green eyes and felt her heart jerk wildly. He always seemed to affect her that way. In answer, she kissed him again, a deep plundering with her slick little tongue that forced a groan of pure male pleasure from deep within him.

He felt her hands wandering over his body, in a slow pace and when she stroke over his already throbbing cock, tracing his thick shaft just to brush with her fingers lazily over his bulbous head, he arched up as tight as a bowstring. When she finally broke contact, she was breathing hard, her eyes afire with carnal need. "I guess I'm in need for a little ride now," she whispered huskily and firmly rode along the length of his thighs, in slow delicious torment.

"I've absolutely nothing against it," he whispered, his voice hoarse and rough, and drew her closer to him, sealing her lips with a slow kiss. Caitlin felt his hands on her hips and smiled against his mouth. "But we do it in my way because it's my turn now, Mr. Macho." With her hands splayed on his chest, she pushed him down until he was leaning against the pillowed back of the tub.

"So I make the rules, means keep your hands down." A slow smile appeared on her face when he obyed her, resting his hands at his sides. Then she rose up over the heavy spear of his sex and moved her slick cleft along his length, sliding up and down, almost – but _fuck_, not quite! – sheathing him in her hot wet core. "I want to hear you scream, John," she whispered near his ear, her voice as wicked as her smile.

John groaned with the pure agony of her sensual dance. The more she was teasing him, the more he was burning up inside. She was sliding her moist silk folds over him, nudging with her juicy sheath against his hypersensitive head to take him in, not even an inch just to leave him right away, and started her sweet torture from the outset. He fisted his hands at his sides in the water to keep from grabbing her and simply impaling her on his nearly bursting erection. Caitlin kept up her wicked game, until he felt his climax knotting in his shaft. He was about to spill and she was still teasing him mercilessly. "Fuck," he swore through gritted teeth and glared fiercely at her. "Damned Linnie, you are killing me."

She gave him a siren smile. "I want to hear it," she coaxed. And then her juicy sheath was inching down over the head of his cock. Slowly. So damned slowly. His seed boiled up and he shuddered as a trickle of hot liquid spurted into her body. He moaned, never so close to losing it as he was just then. And Caitlins tightness enveloped him further, her tight muscles inside her clenching at him as she sank lower on his shaft.

John was panting as she moved with exquisite slowness. He could hardly bear any more. Her scent surrounded him, wafting on the steam of the bath and mingled with the intoxicating perfume of their joining bodies. Her breasts bobbed near his mouth like fruit just ripe for his picking and he pulled her peachy mounds into his mouth, licking and biting and sucking, erecting her hard peaks even more.

Caitlin moaned with pleasure and rode him harder, her hot sheath holding him in a tight grip, squeezing him, almost strangeling him while the sensations ripple through her, wave after wave. Excitement flared through her, hot and needy. She could feel her body winding higher and higher. John growled deeply and threw his head back. Each time her muscles clamp down and sensations tore through his body, the pleasure burst through him. Her body was pulsing around his, melting into intense heat and when she deliberately tightened her muscles around him, the pleasure was almost too much to bear, hitting him with the force of a freight train.

He shouted a curse, he truly was screaming, roaring a deep oath that only gained in strength as she sank down hard on his starving cock and wrung him dry. His hot release poured deep into her and she exploded, the orgasm coming at her hard and fast and shaking her with its strength. Heat rushed through her and she felt dizzy, almost faint.

Fighting for air, her heart racing wildly, Caitlin curled her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder, savoring the small aftershocks that kept her body shuddering with pleasure. John buried his face into her neck, trying to get his raging breath and his racing heart under control again.

Once his head stopped ringing and his legs regained strength enough to hold him, he enfolded his arms around her and lifted his head. She felt his hot breath on her skin as he nibbled at her shoulder. "You heard it?" He whispered softly and bit gently in her collarbone. "Yes, I heard it." He felt her smiling against his shoulder and bit her again. "Just wait for my rematch, honey. And you won't have to wait long."

He was still buried deep inside her and when he moved slightly his hips, pushing her softly, Caitlin felt him growing again. She raised her head and looked astonished at him. "This is impossible, you can't impossible…." He stroked softly over her back and a broad grin spread over his face.

"Yes, I can. Must be the food they've served us tonight, I don't know." He kissed her softly before he wrapped his arms around her and started to rise with her, holding her in place on his already rousing erection. "Hold on tight honey." His grin widened as he stepped out the bath, carrying her inside the bed room. "What are you up to John?" Caitlin laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You've had your fun, Linnie. Now I'm taking you to bed."

When he approached the huge baldachin bed, he gently laid down with her, still buried inside her and his hard male body covered hers. "You do remember that I promised you a wedding night you won't forget? So prepare yourself for a long and hot night, honey." He whispered and an eager smile appeared on her face, krept into her eyes, knowing that he always kept his promises. John lowered his head and caught the soft moan that left her throat as he started to rock her gently and Caitlin just gave herself up to him in sweet surrender.

.

.


	12. Chapter 121

_First, I wanna thank you for your patience, my dear readers. I know you must have wait quite a while for the continue, and I'm really sorry that about that. As so often, one of the reasons for it is an old familiar one called Real Life, which can be a real pain in the neck sometimes. _

_The other reason is that this is the longest chapter I've ever written. In fact, it become so long that I've to part it in two pieces._

_But now, that I finally made it, I wish you a lot of fun reading it while my humble self is already busy with the next part(s). LOL_

**An Invitation with Consequences Part 1**

„God damned, look at these beautiful woman! And the best is she is all mine," John purred as he sneaked up from behind and curling his arms around her waist, he hauled her close against him. "Sweetheart, you look absolutely fantastic this evening, I think I've to keep an eye on you, because you never know, right?" He smirked and slanted a soft kiss or two on her shoulder. With a soft laugh, Caitlin leant back, aligning her body against his and watched their reflection in the mirror. "Thanks a lot, honey, I'm really flattered. But the truth is, I do need look good tonight. And you know why?"

She shivered slightly as he worked his lips up her throat. "Because we'll have dinner with a real princess tonight, and isn't it funny, but I've heard a weird story about a certain handsome good looking Colonel and exactly that blond princess. According to that story they should have spent a real hot night together." She mentioned in a casual tone, but her eyes sparkle fierly as she said it.

John laughed heartly and spun her round, enfolding her into his arms. "Forget that story, that's snows of yesteryear, sweetheart. And I wouldn't call it a hot night, more a compulsery exercise to depress the business connections." He mentioned sloppily and lowered his head to nibble again along her throat. "Oh, I see. Everything for the weal of Atlantis, right? Must have been a real torture for you, my poor sweetheart." Caitlin countered nitpicky, and cast another fierly glance at him.

"Well sometimes you've to make sacrifices, sweetie." He mumbled, and she felt him smiling against her neck. "John Sheppard, sometimes you're really impossible, you know that?" She muttered softly, yet tilted her head at the same time to give him better access, and moaned softly when his hands slid along her back, stroking gently over her bare skin. "No, I would call it diplomatic," he retorted, and elicited her another soft moan by rasping his tongue along her throat. "Besides that, this blond princess is married by herself now, so no danger from her side. Is there someone jealous here?" He asked amused and looked at her, his eyes sparkling joyfully.

"No, I'm not, I'm just careful….," she smirked and adjusted his crooked tie. "….because I've a very handsome husband, who looks just gorgeous in his suit." Brushing a brief kiss on his lips, she pulled out of his arms and turned back to the mirror for a last check. "Thanks, but you do know I hate this monkey-style as well as such stiff official invitations." John grumbled and made a face at her before he walked over to the couch-group, grabbing his jacket from the chair.

"I know honey, but you will survive it," Caitlin laughed softly while she slipped into her high-heels. "I hope I'll survive wearing those shoes the whole evening," she sighed and stroked with her hands along her hips to straighten her dress. John looked at her, regarding thoroughly her tempting back and, with a look in the mirror, also her delicious front. "I think I'll better keep both eyes on you, who knows what kind of man the prince consort is." He whispered and licked his lips, his eyes started to gleam fierly. Tossing his jacket back on the chair, he stalked slowly closer.

Startled by the lewdly note in his voice, Caitlin turned her head and looked at him. "John Sheppard, I warn you. I know exactly what that tone and that look in your eyes means. We're not having sex right now, forget it." She warned him prissily while she lifted her hands to pin up a loose hairstrand into its place of the thick hairknot. A slow smile appeared on his face as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I love it when you talk in that prissy tone with me, you know." His hands slid down her hips, stroking gently over the emerald-green silk of her knee-length halterneck-gown just to find the high-slit in the middle. "And I only want to check what you're wearing under this hot dress because you were already dressed before I could take a look." His voice was a smooth velvet rasp, playing softly over her skin and creating tingling sensations in her body.

"John, I know your short checks and looks, it always ends up in sex. So leave it." Caitlin demanded and tried to pull out of his embrace. "So what? Honey, I can feel you shivering, so don't tell me you're not hot and wet, and I let you go." He roughened and tightening his grip, pressed her closer against him. The heat of his body krept into hers, she felt his growing erection pressing against her back, and hot dampness pooled low and wicked.

"I don't hear you, honey," he whispered teasingly while he grabbed the silken fabric of her dress, shoving it slowly up till her waist. "That's not fair." She moaned softly and shuddered at the gentle touch of his hands. "I never said I play fair, sweetie." He mumbled against her neck and his hot breath skimmed over her skin like a searing flame.

Glancing into the mirror, he let his hand brush up her thigh covered in fine silk nylons, his fingers playing with a strap of her garter. "Damned I love it when you're wearing straps, honey. Makes me real hot and you wear nothing else under it, not even a thong. You're a real naughty girl, Linnie. You do know that this makes me even hotter." He grunted and pushed his hard erection against her.

Caitlin couldn't prevent from pushing back, rubbing her naked butt against the heavy bulge of his slacks. She felt the stiff ridge of his steel-hard cock pressed tight against her buttocks and a low moan rolled out her throat. "I know that's why I'm wearing it, honey." She gasped and another needy moan escaped her when he cupped her bare mound, his fingers cleaving gently through her hot wet folds. She lifted one arm, curling it around his neck and spread slightly her legs to give him better access while she watched them both in the mirror.

Her smoldering gaze met his and a deep shudder of pleasure ran through her when she saw the same blaze of fire gleaming in his burning eyes. "A mirror is an interesting thing, isn't it? Very arousing to watch us, don't you think?" John whispered roughly against her ear and his tongue flicked out to rasp over the nape of her neck. He opened the loop of her halterneck and her top slid smoothly down her upper body, revealing her full soft breasts.

"You're so beautiful Linnie." He roughend, glaring at her through the mirror and stroked over her bare breasts, his fingers twirling and twitching gently her hard nipples while his other hand still rested on her soft mound. A streak of fire went from her breasts right into her groin and with every teasing touch of him the tension increased. Caitlin whimpered and when he slid one finger inside her, a deep low moan left her throat. Her hand tightly curled around his neck, she arched her burning body into his teasing hands.

"John, we haven't time for this, Elizabeth and Woolsey are waiting for us," she interjected, but it was a weak insertion. She was already burning up inside, her hips moving relentlessly against his thick hard cock. "Let them wait, sweetie. You're so wet and hot. Damned, you're darn hot Linnie, just look in the mirror." He slipped another finger into her, rubbed with his thumb over her throbbing clit and a lewdly smile curled his full lips when he felt her reaction. "Come for me Linnie, here and now." John whispered, his rough voice pure seduction.

He pinched one of her hard nipples and intensified the pressure of his rubbing thumb, his fingers stroking deep over her inner walls. Caitlin panted under his sweet torment and moved her hips, riding his hand. She spread her legs wider and pressed her back tight against him for a better foothold while she pleaded for more, lost in the sensations racing through her with every teasing stroke of him. She looked into the mirror, watched her own passion, the emotions that rushed over her face, watched her body, flushed with arousal, writhing under his touch and shuddered with pleasure at the sight.

Her burning gaze met his and seeing the heat smoldering in his eyes set her already burning body even more on fire. To watch him and herself in the mirror while he stroked her towards a huge orgasm was so arousing, another flood of heat rushed through her like a tidal wave. Caitlin was spiraling inside, felt the tension building up inside her, winding higher and higher, her inner muscles convulsing, cramping in desperate need for release, and with a deep low moan, she laid her hand over his, pressing tightly and pushing his fingers even deeper inside her. "God, this is ..oh yes, yes, …oh John." She screamed when the orgasm came over her, her inner muscles clamping tight around his fingers, squeezing them as wave after wave of heat and pleasure rushed through her.

John had watched her the whole time and just the sight of her unleashed passion in the mirror made him edgy with need. His throbbing cock was so hard and thick and pulsing he was afraid he would burst any second. He waited until the contractions of her body were subsiding and withdrew his hand to stroke gently over her belly while he bent slightly forward at the same time, bowing her down with his body weight. "Damned Linnie, get down on your knees because I need to fuck you right now or I will burst, I swear it." He groaned and worked his pants and boxers down to his ankles in no time.

Heavily breathing, Caitlin went down on all fours, shoved her dress over her waist and spread wide her legs, holding her hot wet entrance invitingly against him. She wiggled shortly with her ass and turned her head to look at him. "What are you waiting for? Hell John, get down on your knees and just fuck me damned." She panted, her eyes glowing at him. With a wolfish smile on his face, John dropped down, his hands clasping tight her hips to spread her even wider, and plunged into her moist sheath with one long filling stroke.

Caitlin cried out as he filled her with his fullness, burying his velvet-covered piece of steel ball-deep into her, and pushed hard back to meet every forceful stroke of him. He thrust hard, pumping into her, her channel hot silk, muscles swollen and gripping him tightly as he drove deep, again and again.

She raised her head and looked at his face, the glitter in his eyes, the harsh intensity of his desire written into every line of his face, and locking her gaze with his, she felt her body shattering, falling apart as he pumped into her, so viciously she felt him bump hard against her womb. God, he was so thick and hard as he drove through her ultrasensitive folds, and the friction hot and tight, dragging over the fiery knot of nerves so that it threw her into another shocking orgasm.

Letting out an agonized scream of lust and pleasure, Caitlin stretched out her arms and flattened her upper body to take him even deeper into her, her hot burning sheath swallowing greedy every inch of him, bathing his pulsing cock in liquid heat, a velvet fist that gripped him desirously. "Hell Linnie, this is so hot it's killing me." He bit the words out, his voice reduced to a bestial growl, dominated of his raw desire and carnal lust for her.

Staring into the mirror, John looked at their reflection and the sight of him, fucking her hard and wild from behind almost drove him over the edge. He looked at her beautiful face, so totally wrapped up in a haze of sexual desire while he felt her pleasure pouring into him everywhere their bodies touched, and gave himself up to the warm, wet bliss of her.

He couldn't stop his hips from pumping, couldn't stanch the escalating urge to lose himself inside her. His shaft swelled with the rise of his orgasm, and he knew he was just a few desperate seconds from exploding. He heard her screaming as the climaxes were building and tearing through her over and over, and his mind come apart. He grunted, going deep as the coil wound tighter. His voice was a raw scrape in his throat. "Ah, fuck – Linnie."

He couldn't hold it back. With a hard surge, he drove his hips into hers and came like a breaking storm. He shouted with the force of his release, thrusting as wave after searing wave shuddered out of him. His heart was thundering in his ears, pounding as mad as his pulse was racing, and stemming his hands flat on the floor, he braced himself as he bent over her, brushing slight kisses along her backbone. "God sweetheart, this was real good." John whispered exhausted and still locked with her, he slid his arms around her waist and lifted her up, pressing her back tight against his fine white dress-shirt, now soaked with sweat.

"Oh yes it really was. Come here wild man and kiss me." Caitlin whispered back and holding with one hand her crumpled dress around her waist, she reached with the other behind to curl his neck, turning her face up to him for a slow and tender kiss. "I love you John." She nibbled along his for once clean-shaved jaw and leant her head back against his shoulder. "And I love you, my beautiful wife." He whispered softly and kissed tenderly her bare soft skin. His gentle touch caused sweet little aftershocks inside her and he savoured the small muscle-contractions around him, squeezing him slightly.

A soft chuckle slipped out her throat when she looked into the mirror, seeing their wild dishevelled appearance. "Now look at us. I would say, we aren't looking exactly like two decent respectable persons at the moment. What do you think?" Caitlin laughed and blew a loose hairstrand out of her face. Her vivid green eyes sparkle impishly at him. John looked up and a broad grin spread over his face when he regarded their reflection.

He was still kneeling behind her, his dark rebellious hair damp with sweat as well as his white crumpled shirt, but his tie-knot was still perfect in place. Nestled between his strong hairy thighs kneeled Caitlin, almost naked except for the black garter belt, protuding under the wrinkled dress wrapped around her waist. Her hair wasn't that perfect styled anymore, a few loose hairstrands framing her heatened flushed face.

"I would say we look just perfect at the moment, honey." He retorted laughingly and slipping out of her, he turned her half-around, kissing her softly. "And I would say you're dripping on our carpet, honey." He chuckled, pointing between her legs. Caitlin looked down her body and then looked at him.

An undefinable giggle escaped her. "Says a man who sits on the floor with his pants dangling around his ankles," she snorted and worked off his tie, unbuttoned his damp shirt. "What the hell are you doing?" He muttered but helped her and slipped out of it. "I need your shirt, because it's not my juice that drips on the floor. You've to put on a new one anyway."

John laughed heartly as she stood up to walk to the bathroom - one hand holding his shirt clamped between her tighs, the other holding up her dress. "You look really sexy right now, honey, you know that." Caitlin turned around, stick out her tongue and threw his dirty shirt at him before she vanished into the bath. Still laughing, he caught it and wiped with it over his crotch as suddenly his radio, laying on the coffee-table, started to beep.

Cursing, he tossed his shirt away and jumped on his feet, quickly pulling up his boxers and slacks on his way to the table. "John, don't tell me you forgot our dinner-invitation this evening?" Elizabeths voice shouted into his ear and she sounded a bit upset. "Mr. Woolsey and I are waiting for you and Linnie in the jumper bay, almost twenty minutes by now."

John rolled his eyes and made a face. "We're almost there, Elizabeth. And I'm very sorry for the delay," he answered smilingly as he approached the bath, watching Caitlin from behind. "But you see, Linnie was so tensed up about the dinner, I had to help her loosen up a bit. Ouch!" He rubbed his forehead because Caitlin had swirled around by his last words and with a fierly glance, she threw the comb she was holding in her hand, at him.

Elizabeth heard the gleeful note in his voice. "Why tensed up? What are you talking.....never mind, I don't wanna know. Just hurry up, I don't wanna be late, okay?" His grin broadened as he assured her that they will be there in a few minutes and switching off the radio, he sneaked closer to Caitlin. "You little minx, you hit me. Damned, I must tell Ronon he've to reduce the training with you. You're becoming a dangerous woman." He muttered, still grinning and spread tiny kisses on her bare back.

"Yes, I'm getting better and better, you should see me throwing the knifes and stars. I'm really proud of me." She answered amused and grabbed the halternecks of her top. "Could you please close them honey?" Looping the straps of her dress around her neck, he lowered his head and took a deep breath, inhaling her delicious scent. "I hope you haven't cleaned yourself too thoroughly, honey." Caitlin turned her head to face him. "What does that mean?"

He swirled her around and took her into his arms. "Because I love the smell of sex and sin on you, it really turns me on, you know?" He smiled boldly at her and tugged her closer. Caitlin laughed softly and her eyes sparkle brightly at him while she stroke with her fingertips over his bare chest. "You mean you love it to smell your marks on me. You're so possessive, John Sheppard." With a smug smile, she plucked at his chest hair and pulled out of his arms. "Now hurry up and put a new shirt on, we're already late." She brushed a kiss on his cheek and went back into the bed room, searching for her long red scarf.

John followed her, grabbed a new shirt out of the closet and put it on. "Hey you must see it the practical way. With my scent mark on you, every other man will know you belong to someone, namely to me, forever." Finished with his tie-knot, he swirled around and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer. Caitlin felt his hot mouth moving teasingly over her neck and struggled in his embrace.

"John, don't start again, you hear me? Stop it." Laughingly she squirmed out of his arms. "You're impossible, but I love you for this, among thousand other things." Brushing a brief kiss on his lips, she adjusted his crooked tie and made a step back. "Just perfect. Put on your jacket and we're two very decent people again."

John laughed about her remark and slipped into his suit-jacket. "Honey, somehow I liked that decent couple we saw in the mirror a lot more, you know that?" He curled his arm around her waist and turned off the lights before they left the flat. "Why doesn't that really surprise me, John Sheppard?" Caitlin answered smirkingly and curling also one arm around his waist, she snuggled close against him while they went to the next transporter.

* * *

Caitlin nipped at her wine and shot a deep dark glance at the prince consort sitting next to her as she shoved vigorously his hand off her thigh, for at least the fifth time in the last half hour. But somehow this man was either very thick-skinned or just dense because it didn't took long and she felt his slimy touch again on her thigh while he talked and talked without interruption. Thank God, some dressed up lady sitting at his other side demanded his attention and he dedicated his concentration and his slippery hands to her.

With a relieved sigh, Caitlin leant relaxed back and let her gaze sweep boringly over the long dinner table. A small smile curved her mouth when she watched Elizabeth, who tried to look real attentively while she listened to the oral fluency from the old lady sitting aside her. But Caitlin knew Elizabeth long enough to know that she'd switched her mind into idle-state a long time ago. Casually, Elizabeth looked in her direction and when their gaze met, they exchanged a knowing smile.

Caitlins gaze swept into the other direction, deliberately passing over her husband and that blond poison aside him, sitting opposite of her. It cost her a lot of will power because just to watch how the princess flirted with John, unshamely diggin on him, let her blood pressure go sky high in a second. _Married by now, no danger from her. Hah! That blond snake is so keen on him I'm wondering that she doesn't jump on him right here at the table. _ Caitlin thought and felt her fierly temper rising up again. _Okay Linnie, restrain yourself. Remember these are good friends and important trading partners. _She tried to becalm herself, but her teeth were so tight clenched she was afraid they would shatter any minute.

To distract herself, she looked down the table at Richard Woolsey, and covered her mouth with one hand to muffle her upcoming laughter. It seemed that the very corpulent tarted up lady sitting next to him had greedy hands too, because Caitlin saw how his hand disappeared at least every minute under the table to obviously prevent an unwanted touch; not to mention his very uncomfortable face expression that spoke volumes. As he looked into her direction, he flicked such a strained desperate smile at her, it was almost comical in his kind, and Caitlin had trouble not to laugh out loud.

But her temporary good mood vanished in a second as she felt again Prince Martens hand, crawling up her thigh as smooth and slimy as the entire man himself. _Okay, now it's enough. If that man is so dim-witted, you've to use a language even the last dumb idiot will understand._ Clasping her hand tight around the handle of her fork, she turned towards the prince-consort and with a sweet smile she stabbed the fork into the back of his hand. His face screwed up in pain, but he didn't made a single sound, just withdrew his bleeding hand, the fork still stuck in it.

"When I feel your greedy slimy hand once again on me, I ram this fork right into your little paltry balls, here and now. Geddit?" She hissed at him between clenched teeth and gave him another sweet smile as she ripped with a start the fork out of his flesh. Avoiding her deadly gaze, the prince wrapped a napkin around his bleeding hand, stood quietly up and left the table.

_There you go, Linnie! Just speak a clear speech and everything is fine._ A very smug smile flitted over Caitlins face, and satisfied she leant back in her chair. But her smile subsided the moment she heard the heartly laugh of her husband across the table. She couldn't help it, the urge to watch them was too strong, and playing with the stem of her wine-glass, she regarded John and the princess very thoroughly.

At that moment, they stuck their heads together, he whispered something into her ear and she laughed bell-like, laid one hand on his for a soft stroke over the back of it before her greedy fingers start to slide slowly up his arm. Almost strangling the stem of her wine-glass, Caitlin took a deep breath…and another deep breath…and another one, but it didn't help her in any way to control her upcoming rage.

_Maybe I should throw something at her. I got a fork and a knife.. or maybe one of this very ripe fruits. _ Drumming with her fingers on the table, she really was considering if she should do it or not when John looked at her across the table. He twinkled one eye and mouthed _I love you_, with a tender smile on his face. Caitlin calmed down a bit and returning his loving gaze, she mouthed _I love you too _back at him. A strong desire to touch him rose up inside her and she heaved a deep sigh. Damned, why in earth must he sit so far away from her? She could not even reach his hand.

Bored and frustated, she heaved another deep sigh and slumped against the high back of her chair, regarding thoroughly her feet. Suddenly a broad grin spread over her face. She might not touch his hand, but with her long legs…… Caitlin slipped with one foot out of her high heels and stretched her leg as she glided slowly down her chair and her smile widened when her toe touched his knee.

John looked at her, his eyes sparkling fierly and a cocky smile rushed over his face as she slid her toes slowly up his thigh. But all of a sudden, his smile faded and he jerked as well as Caitlin because she felt a small hand on her foot and a painful pinch in her toes. Abruptly, she sat straight up and glared across the table, looked straight into Princess Maras face, noting the bold smile and taunting gaze she shot at her.

Fury raced through her like a thunderstorm. Caitlin was boiling over with rage, her entire body trembling and shaking as she darted a fiercely glance at Blondie whose smile even got broader. _Linnie, don't loose your temper, don't loose your temper. _It was like a Mantra she praid to herself, but it didn' t help much. Her hands tightly clamped around the edge of the table, she let her eyes slide over the table top and at the sight of the full wine-carafe in the middle, a pertly smile appeared on her face.

Slowly, she rose up from her chair and grasped the carafe, but somehow the cruet seemed to slip out of her hand and the good wine landed with a great swoosh right in the middle of that brassy grinning face of the princess, just to drip all along the well-groomed blond curls down into the daringly low-cut neckline of her noble gown.

"Oh I'm so sorry, your highness. Sometimes I'm so clumsy. Oh, I feel deeply sorry that I hit your beautiful face and ruined your dress." Caitlin apologized with overdone sweetness and tried desperately not to smile. She bit so hard on her lowerlip she already tasted the smell of blood in her mouth, but it didn't help at all. The broadest grin she'd in her repertory spread over her face and her eyes sparkle with malicious joy.

Without a word, Princess Mara stood up and tried to clean herself with a napkin, but Caitlin had made a perfect hit. "I'm really sorry that I've to declare this dinner for closed, but as you all see…" She darted a gloomy glance at Caitlin. "I wish you all a good night, Ladies and Gentlemen." She bowed slightly her head before she turned towards John. "Colonel Sheppard, it was a real nice evening, I surely enjoyed _your_ company." At her last words, she darted another black glance at Caitlin while she stroked with her hand provokingly slow along Johns neck.

John flinched hard under that unbidden touch, but Caitlin didn't noticed that at all because she was too busy to restrain herself from just jumping over the table to give that bold blond brat a good hard smack right in the middle of her royal arrogant face. As her gaze fell on the ripe fruits in front of her, it was just a short jump from thought to action - and the more than soft pear landed with a full rich splash on Maras decollete, slid slowly downwards until it got stopped by the low neckline of the dress.

The Princess looked as if she was capable of chewing up logs of wood and spitting chips whilst she picked the squishy fruit out of her neckline to smash it with dash on the table before she flounced out of the room. It was dead-quiet at the table for a few moments, and somehow all eyes were focused on Caitlin, who obviously was in a real wild rompish mood at the moment. "Well, I guess the party is over. That means we can fly home now, right John?" She cast a cheeky glance at her husband and stood up, grabbed her scarf and with a loud and cheery 'Good night' into the round she walked out the room, with light dancing steps.

* * *

The flight back to Atlantis was a very quiet and frosty one, and Caitlin was more than relieved when they landed in the jumper bay. As soon as John opened the hatch, she was out of the jumper and with a short 'Good night' to Woolsey and Elizabeth, she swept from the bay and into the transporter, hammering on the panel, chosing any button whatever. With a deep-drawn sigh, she wrapped the scarf tight around her shoulders and slumped against the wall.

_Well that was a real succesful evening, Linnie. Congratulations! You not even managed it to piss off Woolsey and Elizabeth, no, your husband is also hopping mad at you. _The transporter stopped and Caitlin stepped out. _Although he should be the last one who has the right to be mad. After his shameless flirting with that blond tart, damned. _

She was still seething with fury when she marched down the floor, her heels hammering hard and loud on the ground. Temper carried her well done so it took a while until she noticed that she'd absolutely no idea where in hell she was. She stopped for a moment to orient herself, and also to slip out of her shoes which were killing her feet slowly but surely.

Taking a full turn, she looked around and a slow smile appeared on her face when her gaze fell on the door of one of the small kitchen-rooms which existed on several sections in the city. Why not looking for some comforting food? Dangling the shoes in her hand, she padded over to the kitchen and switched on the light. Her gaze swept around and got caught at the solid kitchen counter in the middle of the room, precisely at the champagne bucket, which stood on the counter, including a bottle.

_Perfect Linnie, just drown this messy evening in champagne. _With a big grin she lifted her foot, closed the door with one kick and went to the kitchen counter. Tossing her shoes on the floor and her scarf on a table, she hopped on the counter and pulled the cooler closer. He didn't stand that long here because the crushed ice in it were still frozen and hey, the bottle was half-full as well. Just perfect. Swinging her legs back and forth, her gaze went over the countertop on the scout for a glass, but there was none.

"Oh the hell, who needs a glass anyway," she muttered by herself and took a good pull at the bottle. Her eyebrow shot up when she regarded the label of it. Wow, that's a very good champagne, someone was really generous here. Caitlin took another long gulp, set the bottle aside and removed the needles of her hair to free herself from the tight hairknot. Her hands comb shortly through the long mass before she just let herself fall back lengthwise onto the countertop, staring at the ceiling.

_Okay Linnie, what do you do now? At some point, you've to go home. _She considered and wrenching her neck, she discovered a bowl with cherries ahead of her. Stretching one arm behind, she angled for the bowl and shoved it closer. _Maybe if you wait just a little bit more, he is already asleep then. _Was her next reflection while she ate a cherry and with a short giggle, spit the pit highly up in the air.

_No, forget it. That won't work, Linnie._ A deep sigh left her throat because she knew a thousand percent that he would still be awake, even if she would wait till dawn here. "Because he is so stubborn, he could easily give a mule some lessons, god damned. And I bet he is more than desperate to give me a very good ticking-off before he send me with a rocket to mars. Shit! A real fine mess you've brought yourself in, Linnie." She scolded to herself and spit another pit through the room while she recalled the return flight.

Shoot, he hadn't said a single word the whole way back, but he didn't had too, because his tensed jaw, his thin lips and his smoldering eyes had spoken very clearly for itselves. "And that means we'll have a big row. Fuck! Fuck! Double-Fuck! I hate that, damned. But I won't let him win easily, not this time, nope, no way. Well, in that case, another sip champagne can't harm at all." Caitlin came up a bit and bracing herself on her elbows, grabbed after the bottle.

"You're amusing yourself, honey?" Startled at his deep low voice, she sat straight up just to find him leaning one hip lazily against the door frame, holding his jacket in one hand. Her gaze flicked over him. He had not only removed his tie, but also opened the top buttons of his half-untucked shirt.

With his hair tousled, his eyes dark, his face shadowed, he looked rough and reckless, dangerously and delectably male. Caitlin let out a shaky breath, drew in another. Damned, he looked so darn sexy and irresistible, although he was still glaring furiously at her, she'd to restrain herself to not jump on him right away.

He rubbed his hand over his face and this gesture instantly drew her attention to his shadowed jaw. Alone the imagination of his stubbly jaw rubbing over her bare skin made her body edgy with need and caused a flood of hot dampness, pooling low between her thighs, soaking into the green silk of her dress.

_Okay Linnie, restrain yourself. You're still mad at him, remember? Just think of Goldielocks, her sticky fingers and his absolutely non-existing defense. _ Slowly, she grabbed another cherry out of the bowl and plopped it into her mouth while she glared fierly back at him, without saying a word.

John had stand in the door for quite a while, regarding her very thoroughly. As he'd noticed that she wasn't in their apartment, he'd thought it couldn't harm to give one of the small kitchens a shot - and bingo, here she was. He was still pissed off, but meanwhile a strong raw desire barged vigorously in his anger, almost displaced his fury, the longer he watched her.

Damned, she looked so hot and tempting, the way she sat there, swinging lazily her long, slightly partened legs while the wide gaped open high-slit in the middle of her dress allowed him a real good view on her silkened thighs, and just the thought of her bare sweet mound, hiding under this sheer dress made his body hard and tight, and his cock jumped in reaction. To distract himself, he forced himself to look directly into her face - which wasn't really bringing him the anticipated distraction at all, damned, he just noticed as he let his gaze go wandering.

Her long silk hair fell smoothly over her shoulders, a slight blush coloured her beautiful face, she had her sinful lips curled into that sweet pout and her emerald green eyes were sparkling with anger, gleaming with fury as she darted an entire serie of searing flashes at him. No doubt, his little minx was blazing with rage and thereby so sexy as hell - John had trouble to suppress the urgent need of just pouncing on her to rip off her dress and simply take her, hard and fast and rough, right here and now.

_Okay John, maybe you can solve this out quick and smoothly, after all you've to admit that her rage isn't totally reasonless. Hell, this darn princess was really very pushy. _ He bounced of the door frame and roamed slowly closer, tossing his jacket on a chair on his way to her. "Look Linnie, I can understand that you're furious, but…" he tried to hold his voice calm and quiet. "…. you can't just insult your host by spilling wine over her or spatter her with ripe fruits, honey."

John stopped, shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down, regarding thoroughly his shoes. "And of course you do know that Elizabeth will insist on an apology, sweetheart. And I mean a real apology. Best thing is you do it tomorrow when we're there anyway for this plant-whatever-thing you want to do with Katie Brown. What do you think?" He raised slowly his head, peering at her. The whole time, Caitlin had regard him very intently as she listened to him. He wasn't loud, wasn't even scolding at her, but somehow she found his infuriatingly mild tone much worser, and specially his words roused her bile even more.

"Fuck you, John. I will _not_ apologize, rather hell freezes over before I do that. And you wanna know why? Because this slut had her greedy sticky fingers all over you, the whole time and what where you doing?" Enraged, she pointed one finger at him. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. Instead your eyes nearly fell into her low neckline. Was it a nice feeling when she made a grab at you? You amused yourself, honey? I bet you did. Go to hell, John Sheppard." Caitlin hissed at him, her eyes glittering with sparks, and spit a cherry-pit at him that hit him right between his eyes.

Fury swept through him. So much for good intentions. He raced back to the door, slammed it closed and turned the lock, crossing the room in four swift strides. "Fuck you Linnie. What are you thinking of me?" John caught her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. "You're really playing with fire here, you know that?" He snapped, glaring at her.

"First, I was just doing what Elizabeth had demanded from me, I was just entertaining her, told her a few jokes, in all harmless and second,…" He gave her another shake. "…I didn't liked her paws just as little as you and I stopped her, in a polite way. But of course _that_ you haven't seen, right?" His eyes darkened, blazed at her face as he moved even closer, wedging himself between her thighs, his hands still clasping her shoulders.

The feel of the heat his body radiated, let her struggle for a moment. Damned, why was she thinking about his touch, his kiss, the taste and feel of him instead of concentrating on his weasel word choice. She inhaled, breathing him in, taking him into her body when she should have been stiff and resistant.

Immediately she held her breath, trying to avoid the scent and feel of him. _Focus, Linnie and use your brain, damned._ She bobbed. Just a moment, did he'd really asserted that he'd fended her off? When was that? She hadn't seen anything at all, not even one _polite_ try. Caitlin inhaled sharply. A new hot fountain of rage welled up, and she allowed it to boil over.

"Oh, somehow I've must miss your _polite _defense, _honey. _Actually I saw no resistance at all and I'm wondering why? Too busy by entertaining her or were you just flattered that this blond poison still wants you?" Caitlin shouted back, holding his blazing gaze. "Oh, and tell me at what point you intended to get a bit ruder? Waiting until she'd her hand on your crotch?" Her voice was strangled with outrage. "Oh wait! I forgot, she already had her hand on your crotch, namely when she pinched my toes. So who is playing with fire here?"

She tossed wildly her hair back and looked at him, her eyes smoldering with temper. "That's not true! She didn't had her hand on my crotch, damned. You make things up which weren't there." John huffed, abruptly letting her shoulders go, instead, clamping his hands on her thighs. His scorching touch felt like a brand, burning through the thin silk on her skin, but Caitlin was so upset she managed it to just block it out.

"I make things up? She surely had her fingers all over you honey, because she was so bloody horny, no I dare to say she was extremly desperate…" Enraged, she grasped the button border of his shirt and ripped it open in one go, the buttons went scattering in every direction. "….. to feel this under her fingers again and this buried deep inside her." She laid one hand flat on his bare chest while she pressed her other hand on his heavy bulge and despite her furious rage - the moment she felt the heat of his hard male body under her hands, a searing flame of desire rushed through her like lightning.

She could hear her own labored breaths that left no doubt what was going on inside her and quickly, she withdrew her hands. A slow smile lit up his eyes and he grasped one hand of her, pressing it tightly against his hairy chest. "I give a damn what this woman wants. But I know exactly what you want. I can see it in your eyes, my wild cat," he murmured with a dangerous glint in his eyes and grasped her other hand, pushing it against his thick hard cock, rubbing her palm over it.

A deep shudder of pleasure raced through her, let her body tremble and with a start, Caitlin wrenched her hands out of his and backed off. John had noticed her visible reaction and his smile deepened while he crowded closer, placing his hands again on her thighs to stroke softly up and down. "No, you're totally wrong." She bit the words out, not knowing from where she got the strength to deny when every nerve in her body was primed to beg for more, but she wasn't willing to give in so easily.

"Oh and let me tell you another thing," she began icily. "While that darn bitch was busy with touching you up, her slimy husband had his greedy hands on me, but at least I was rude enough to stop him." She cast a haughty glance at him. "He did what?" John barked and tightened his grip, digging his fingers into her thighs. "That horny bastard, son of a bitch," he swore loud and let out a few other raw curses while he glared at her, his eyes glittering with anger. "Hell, I kill that slimy worm, he is so dead next time I see him."

A satisfied smile rushed over her face when she saw his reaction.. "Oh, I see, that's of course a whole different thing," she mocked him, with a coolly smile. "Goldielocks can feel you up good and proper, but when Prince Greasy lay his slimy fingers on me, than you act like a raging bull. Oh John, this is so pathetic." He didn't know why, but somehow he adored that frosty fuck-you tone of hers, it turned him on even more and a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Damned Linnie, you make me real hot when you talk like this, you know." John moved closer, brought his face near hers. His gaze lingered on her mouth, made her burn. Her heart drummed in her ears, insistently. God, his mouth was so close. She could almost feel it on hers, hard and hungry, and her breath hitched in her throat. Alone the thought of his mouth on hers made her weak.

Caitlin took a deep breath, trying not to notice her body were shaking and, inside, her stomach was curling into tight knots of anticipation. A knowing smile curled his luscious lips and his gaze was burning on her. "And I know for certain that you're hot as well, you're so hot sweetie, you're already dripping. Don't deny it because I can smell your heat. I bet your dress is wet-soaked with your sweet juice, honey. Am I right?" His voice was so low and sensual it seemed to vibrate through her entire body.

"Don't you bet on that, _honey_," she managed with a small smile and backed away to bring enough space between his tempting lips and her desperate need to kiss him, wild and rough. To prevent herself from just tugging him against her to savage ravenously his hot mouth, she grabbed two cherries and stuffed it in her mouth, chewing them slow and in-depth while she turned her face, staring hard against the wall, focusing an imaginary spot there.

John watched her and smiled wily. "Maybe I should just check it, what do you think?" Slowly, his hands crawl over her thighs, disappear between the high-slit of her dress and brush over her silk nylons, gliding with soft pressure upwards, in teasing circles until they reach bare skin, his thumbs skimming deliberately over her hot wet mound. It was just a mere of a touch, but it was enough to tease her senses into a terrible craving.

It became searing hot in the room, at least between her thighs, a blistering heat burning over and through her body. Caitlin flinched and a throaty pant slipped out her mouth before she could prevent it. She glanced feverish at him, saw that slow, sly smile on his face, saw the sparks of triumph flashing up in his eyes and her arduously gained control went up in smoke like that. She was damned if she'd let him win.

Vigorously, she shoved his hands from her thighs, her eyes were blazing with fire. "Don't you think you can bring me around that easily." She ranted and pushed against his chest, hard enough to knock him back two full steps. For a moment, John could only watch, speechless about her reaction until the cherry-pits she spit at him, hit hard and painful his chest and a dark fierce growl rolled out his throat.

"Damned, stop it Linnie. Don't you think it's enough for one evening? So just stop it! Right now, damned!" Even as he said it, her eyes flashed even more fire and her mouth set in a firm line. Her chin lifted a little and he cursed under his breath. Shit! Linnie was a powder keg, and telling her what to do was the same as lighting a match. Thanks to his good reflexes he dodged by inches the cherry-bowl she picked up and threw at him.

"Honey, I haven't even started yet," she sizzled, panting with rage and jumped of the counter. Her fiery temper burst with force through her like a huge vulcano eruption. "When you think you can fiddle a whole evening with that blond snake, amusing yourself in front of my face and make it up with sex now, you're on a complete wrong track." Another bowl went next, and John ducked, fast, when she threw whatever came to her hand at his head.

He was mad as hell when he rose up, glaring at her, his eyes nearly spitting fire. "Don't push it too far. I warn you Linnie, stop throwing things at me or I'll…" Seeing her grasping the bottle champagne, he dashed forward. With one quick step he approached her, gripped hard her wrist and ripped the bottle out of her hand as he pushed her back, trapping her between him and the counter. "Or you'll what? Punish me? Just try me honey, I'm in a dangerous mood." Bright, blubbling fury spewed inside her. If she could have wrenched away and clawed him, she would have.

John found himself smiling. Her large green eyes darkened even more, glittering with anger, and he felt lust hit with a hard punch to the gut. His belly burned and his blood pooled hot and demanding in his groin. With an easy strength, he lifted her on the edge of the countertop, nudged roughly her legs apart and rocked her hard against him. "I love it when you challenge me, sweetie. It's a real turn-on to me, you know?" He breathed, his voice low and rough, a husky whisper, rasping hotly over her skin. Caitlin shivered and feeling his heavy erection pressed tight against her, she just flooded. He skimmed his fingertips down her neckholder, closed his hands over her breasts and felt her shudder.

"And punishing sounds real good to me, honey. Because I'm in a dangerous mood too, you know?" He rubbed his thumbs over her hard nipples and smiled wily when she jittered under his touch. She was so hot, he felt her scorching heat burning through the thin silk of her dress. "God honey, you're burning up inside. You really need to cool down a bit, you know." With a fast motion, he pushed her hard on her back, fisted his hands on the high-slit of her dress and shredded it in one quick shocking yank.

Before Caitlin even could blink, he'd grasp the champagne-cooler and poured it with dash over her. The cold hit her with all force as the crushed ice spilled over her naked body and her breath hitched in her lungs. John could swear the moment the cold ice met her hot skin he heard a loud sizzle. "Fuck you, John, you're totally crazy, or what?" With a scream of fury, Caitlin came up like a rocket, raising her hands to slap him.

He caught her arms, cuffed her wrists with one hand, holding her in a strong vice-like grip while his other hand was already busy working his pants open. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do right now Linnie. Fuck you," he hissed, struggling out of his clothes. His eyes were dark, demanding, focused on hers. "Because I am crazy, totally crazy.....about you, God damned." John held his left hand in front of her face. "You see that ring? I'm yours Linnie, I promised it seven months ago, remember?" He gripped her hair, yanked her head back, and watched her. "Hell I love you, you crazy woman, I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

His mouth crushed to hers and ravished. He poured sex and sin into her mouth, hot passion and sheer erotic hunger. His arms crushed her, steel bands, his body rock hard, pressed tightly against hers so that she seemed to melt around him, soft flesh, curves pressing deep against heavy muscles. When he lifted his head, she felt weak with wanting him. Her gaze met his. His eyes were stormy, a wild vortex of desire, love and passion. Caitlin took a breath because it felt as if she were drowning.

His hands framed her face. "Listen to me, Linnie! I'd spend once a night with her long ago, but that doesn't mean I want to do it again. I don't want her or any other woman, the hell with them. All I want is you, Linnie." There was an ache in his voice, her heart leapt and she just melted. "When we're skin to skin and my body is inside of yours I know I'm home and I'm safe and I'm loved. You're the only woman ever I wanna lose myself in completely. Is that clear now?"

Her eyes softened, became almost luminous. Tears swam in her eyes. "Yes, very clear. I'm sorry,…I'm so sorry,…it's just…damned, I love you so much, John Sheppard." She kissed his throat, his chin and he felt her tears on his skin. "I just have one last question." She whispered throaty, her lips brush gently over his. John narrowed his eyes and looked furtively at her. "When do you intend to start your punishment?" With a deep purr, Caitlin pushed her throbbing sex against him. "And don't you dare to be gentle."

A wolfish smile appeared on his face. "Now we're talking, honey." He simply swept her lengthwise on the countertop and before she could gather the next breath, she was pinned under his long, hard male body, and her hips arched in response. Roughly, he wedged himself deep between her legs. For a moment, she felt the tip of his thick hard cock poised at her hot wet entrance before he plunged into her with one violent thrust, hilting deep. A throaty cry escaped her as she took him into her, her inner muscles clamping around him, gripping him tightly, as greedy for him as he was for her.

He started to drive into her, rough and hard and mercilessly, and Caitlin met eagerly every hard thrust of his hips. She was panting, crying for more while she flooded him with hot cream, the walls of her sheath milking and gripping him. Her entire body seemed to pulse and throb and fracture. "John." She whimpered his name as the first orgasm rushed over her and shuddered, her inner muscles closing around him like a damp fist and he fought a vicious war to not follow her.

With a deep groan, he come up on his knees between her thighs and thrust her legs wider, watching the way his body moved in and out of hers. Hell, she was so wet, so hot, her breasts heaving and her nipples incredibly erect. He drew her knees even higher so he could angle himself to press tighter against her clit and bent forward, kissing her wild and rough, his mouth as ravenous and greedy as his shaft. Her body shuddered with pleasure, her sheath pulsed with fire and hot liquid while he pumped into her, with almost brutal thrusts.

A feral snarl vibrated in his throat as he yanked her hips higher, arrowed deeper. In response, she locked her legs around him, arched back like a bow. Each thrust was like a hammer to the heart, battering them both. Caitlin screamed out loud when the sensations tore again through her body, this time so strong, her mind went into another place. Her fists tried to dig into the cold smooth surface of the countertop, to find something to hand on to as climax slapped into climax like battling tidal waves.

John felt her coming apart, her body was shuddering, shattering, imploding around him, her muscles gripping him tight and greedy, strangling him, forcing him to surrender and his vision blurred as the vicious climax ripped through him like a searing firestorm. With an almost animalistic cry he emptied himself into her, spurting his hot seed in her very deep core.

Gasping heavily for air, he let her legs slide gently down on the tabletop and allowed his own body to settle over the soft cushion of hers. Still burried deep inside her, he brushed slight kisses on her long tempting throat, enjoying the soft aftermaths of her body he felt, everytime he caressed her soft skin. Her heart pumped wild against his chest, joining the racing beat of his own while they both desperately tried to pump enough air into their lungs.

Caitlin lay under him, the countertop hard against her back and her body melting around his. Her arms enfolding him in a tight embrace, she nuzzled her face into his thick dampy hair while her hands ran in a tender caress over his back. In peaceful silence, they just lay there, savouring the perfect unit they built together until John went up on his knees, lifting his weight from her.

He picked her up, cradling her against his chest. "God I love you Linnie." He whispered roughly and nuzzled the top of her head, his chin sliding through the soft strands of hair, his arms holding her close. "I love you too, John," she breathed, turning her face against his heavy muscles. He felt the touch of her tongue on his skin and his nerve endings jumped in pleasure.

"I love you more than everything," Caitlin raised her head and looked up to him while her hands framed his face. She rained his face with tiny kisses. "That's why I've act so …foolish. It had driven me crazy to see you laughing and flirting with her, knowing you'd her once and I thought…I was afraid….," she broke off and swallowed hard, tears clogging her throat. Her hands stroke in helpless desperation over his broad chest as she sat back on her heels and her gaze shifted away.

Very tenderly, John caught her chin and gently forced her to face him. He looked down at her and she saw so much love in his wonderful hazel green eyes, her heart ached for him. Tears were threatening to well up again and she blinked them away. "You satisfy me completely, in every way, Linnie, never think you don't." Lowering his head, he kissed her face, her eyes, the corners of her mouth. "And I've to admit I've done my bit too to that awkward situation." He teased her lower lip with small little nips while his hands stroke lovingly over her body.

"Maybe I was a bit flattered that she's still interested in me," he comitted and smiled wryly when he saw the cheery sparks flashing up in her eyes, her lips curled in a smug smile. "Hey, don't look so satisfied. I'm a man, what do you expect? Ouch!" John flinched because Caitlin had bitten him in his lower lip. "Oh, that's your apology? Because you're a man. Interesting. Let me guess, it's just your nature and you're helpless against it, right? You're such a macho, John Sheppard." Laughingly, Caitlin plucked at his chest hair before she leant slightly back to watch him amused.

"But okay, I accept your very weak apology." She smirked, her eyes dancing and laughing at him. "Hey, that wasn't an apology, that was a statement, honey." His eyes sparkle fierly while his gaze flicked devouringly over her. Drops of molten ice-water, mingled with beads of sweat were glistering on her flushed skin and her long hair flooded in a wild disarray around her naked deliciously dampish body.

Just the sight of her made his body zing again, his gut tightened in anticipation and he felt himself swell and grow. Damned, he wanted her again. "You're so beautiful, Linnie." He whispered hoarsly and bent forward, kissing a hot trail down her throat, his teeth scraping over her soft skin while his tongue flicked out to lick a few beads off her body. "I love you, I love your gorgeous body and I surely love your fiery temper."

She hummed in her throat when he stroked over her breasts. "Oh yes, my horrible temper that brings me always in trouble. Believe me, I've cursed it more than once," she murmured and raised one hand, raking her fingers through his rebellious yet soft hair. "Like this evening. I'm really glad I didn't hit you." As his tongue twirled over her nipple, teasing it into a hard bud, a sharp sizzle left her mouth, followed by a soft moan.

Fisting her hand into his hair, she arched her body against his hot moist mouth and another moan rolled out her throat when he suckled strongly, pinching her softly with his teeth. "Hey, I've good reflexes," he mumbled and, dedicating his attention to her other breast, he enticed her another needy moan. Sliding one hand under her straps, he stroked over her upper thigh, his fingertips skimming over her loin and she answered him with a gentle roll of her hips.

"Thank God, you have. Too bad, Prince Slime-Ball didn't." She mentioned casually with a soft pant, already hot and wet again. Sharply, his head went up and he sat straight up, straddling with his long legs the entire width of the counter. "Right, that son of a bitch had made a grab on you. Tell me, where exactly were his hands?" John asked furtively and narrowed his eyes into small slits as he cast a fierly glance at her.

"On my thigh and it was just one hand. I stabbed my fork in it." She answered with a pertly smile and shrugged carelessly her shoulders. John laughed loud and heartly at her words. "Hell, you're just great, honey. I love your style." A broad grin flitted over his face. "He surely deserved it, that darn bastard. Damned, normally he deserves a lot more." He snarled and a deep frown displaced his smile, while his eyes became a dark gloomy glance. "One slimy hand on your thigh is more than enough reason for me to smash his ugly face."

This time, Caitlin laughed loud and heartly and nudged him. In fact, she gave him a such good push against his chest that he lost his balance on the wet slippery table and simply fell on his back. "Talking about jealousy. Are you jealous, John?" Kneeling between his legs, she braced her hands on each side of him and bent forward, towering him with her small body.

Instantly, his hands came up to stroke over her soft lush curves. "That's no jealousy. That's protection of my property." He replied with a brassy smile and flinched when she pinched him. "You're such a jerk sometimes, John Sheppard. I really don't know why on earth I'm so crazy about you," she glanced joyfully at him and captured his lips for a hot, steamy kiss.

"Because you love my bossy, possessive, dominant side, honey," he whispered and smoothed her long hair back, watched his own finger trace down her throat. "Don't say no. I know I'm right." A devilish smile appeared on his face. "And you surely love it when I fuck you real hard and rough. Hell you're exploding like a firework then." He kneaded gently her breasts, twirling and pinching her hard peaks, and when he felt her shivering, his smile widened. "Talking about a good fuck…."

With a broad grin, Caitlin shoved his hands down and sat straight up. Tapping with her fingertips up and down his strong thighs, her gaze swept over his muscled body and lingered on his fully erect penis. A sultry smile curved around her mouth. "I already noticed that you're horny again, honey," she breathed and a low deep purr rolled out her throat while she traced slowly her fingers along the full length of his stiff cock, her fingertips drawing small circles over his engorged head.

John inhaled sharply and bucked his hips while his already throbbing cock jerked under her touch. "And I certainly have nothing against a nice hot whip." Caitlin looked at him, her emerald green eyes had gone dark and mysterious, and bent in a flowing motion down to him. Holding his gaze, she swirled with her tongue shortly over his hard shaft before she languorously licked her way up to his chest, agonizing slow.

John moaned deeply and shuddered with pleasure. "But we do it my way this time, at my conditions." She nipped at his throat, little teasing stings she eased with a rasping lick of her tongue. "What conditions?" He asked slyly, shivering under her sweet torture. His eyes start to sparkle fierly as he cast a curious glance at her, a smoldering heat darkened them into a deep green and a slow smile curled his lips. Hell, whatever it was she wanted to do, it surely was going to be a hot number.

Her body hovered inches over his and he couldn't resist to touch her. Raising his hands, he stroked in a soft brush over her torso, caressing her soft creamy skin. Caitlin moved seductively her body under his stroking hands, enjoying the pleasant shivers that ran through her body and her smile deepened when she looked down at him. She could tell with one quick glance into his eager looking eyes that she'd him on the hook already.

"It's a challenge, a little game," she answered, her voice was thick and hot on his skin. John lifted a brow, wondering just what she'd in mind. "Are you man enough to agree not to touch me until I say you can?" She swept her lips over his, back and forth, brushed, teased, nibbled. "Your loss already, sweetheart," he grinned at her, his eyes sparkling triumphantly. "I don't think so, ultimately." She murmured and speared her tongue into his mouth. "If I win, and I know I will, I can take revenge for the mean ice-shower of yours and you've to hold still as long as it takes. You agree?" Lifting her head, she looked at him, her eyes sparkling gleefully. John gave her a winner smile. "What if you lose and I know you will, what is your price?" He stroked with his finger along her tempting lips.

"Then you can do with me whatever you want and wherever you want, I'm totally at your mercy." Letting out an amused laughter, he gave her a tap on the nose. "You're always at my mercy, honey." Caitlin sat up again and gave him a soft slap on the chest. "Don't be so smug, John Sheppard. That's not true. So we've a deal?" She cocked her head and smiled mischievously at him. "Yes, we've a deal, honey." Absolutely certain of his success, he underlined his promise with a steady nod while a smug smile rushed over his face.

"Okay, no hands then," she smirked and pressed his to his sides. "Except mine." Caitlin bent forward again and brushed a kiss on his lips while she reached out her hand to grasp the still quarter-full bottle champagne, standing ahead of him. Quickly, she rose up and showered him with the sweet bubbling liquid, bathing his entire torso with it and didn't forget to spill a good deal over his crotch.

As soon as the champagne hit him, John shrugged and immediatly his hands shot up to grab her, but reminding their deal at the least minute he quickly put them down again. "Damned Linnie, are you crazy or what?" He frowned and darted a fierce glance at her. "No, absolutely not." She dissented with a broad smile and cast a wild rompish glance at him.

Setting the empty bottle aside, she leant forward, stroked gently with her hands over his wet belly up to his chest and let the rest of her body follow in a soft smooth glide. She rubbed her breasts slightly over his wet slippery chest and felt him shivering. "That's something I always wanted to do, honey. Make you all grimy just to lick you clean." Caitlin explained laughingly and looked down at him, straight into his fierly burning eyes.

Her impish smile was so sweet and her vivid green eyes sparkle so frisky at him, he was more than tempted to just fling his arms around her for a tight hug. But he didn't, instead nibbled softly her chin. "Hey, that's against the rules." She protested, scraping her teeth over his jaw. "No it is not," he countered with a cheeky smile. "You just said no hands, remember?"

With a soft chuckle, she swept a kiss on his mouth. "Okay, you're right. So I should better stay far away from your very tempting hot mouth." Caitlin whispered softly but belied her words by lingering on his mouth for a long teasing moment, changing the angle, the depth, the tone of the kiss. Light one moment, intense and urgent the next, then sultry, smoky. John moaned deeply and winced.

His fingers were itching to touch her and he clamped them tight around the edges of the counter. A wicked smile flashed over her face as she noticed it out the corner of her eyes. "I can see your fingers twitching, honey. Oh, I bet you'll lose," she teased him and nipped at the pulse of his throat, cruised over dampening flesh. "Never! I'll win, you'll see," he managed in a voice rusty with need.

But when her mouth streaked down his shoulder, over his chest, he wasn't that sure about it anymore. She tormented him with quick, greedy bites and sucks, feathering openmouthed kisses and short flicks of her tongue, alternating with long rasps. Her stroking hands and teasing fingertips supported the sweet torture of her mouth while her long hair slid in a caress over his skin.

His body temperature spiked significantly as she began a leisurely slide down him, tongue licking and teeth scraping. Her breath whispered over his skin, hot, erotic, making his body tighten, harden, nearly burst with anticipation. Her breasts leaving twin streaks of fire where her nipples dragged over him as she continued to move lower still, and all the while, her mouth did that slow, lazy burn down his body, a raging assault on his senses.

John moaned with pleasure. His body trembled and shuddered under her scorching touch. In the desperate try to surpress the urgent need of just gripping her to take her hard and rough, he clamped the edges of the tabletop even tighter, his fingers aching, the knuckles of his hands sticking out white and strained. When he did lift a hand to slide it over the curve of her back, Caitlin lifted her head in warning. "Do it and you lose, honey." She smiled and with a dark curse, he slammed his hand hard back on the countertop. "Damned Linnie, you kill me." He gasped and raised his head, glaring down at her, his eyes smoldering with blistering heat.

With a mischivious teasing smile, she laved her tongue low on his belly and his breath thickened, caught, released on a deep groan. Every muscle of him quivered, taut wires close to snapping while his blood roared and pounded hotly through his veins. John gasped when she moved down his legs and bit at his thighs, her hair dragging sensuously over his hard, thick shaft, causing every muscle in his body to tighten.

"I know and I love it, sweetheart," she whispered, her voice dark and sultry, and blew warm air over the broad flared head of his straining erection. "And you taste just delicious." When she spoke, her lips brushed the sensitive head and her tongue glided over him in hot rasping strokes, punctuating each word, and John reacted visibly. Every nerve ending he had became centered in his groin.

She used her tongue to lap him up like a kitten licked its milk, a velvet rasp that sent streaks of flames over him and when she took him into her mouth, clamping him in a wet velvet vice to suckle strongly, tongue sliding around him in lazy curls, she shot his system into chaos. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even think. His body bucked under her as she drew him deep in, swallowing even more of him. Her soft lips sliding up and down his thick hard shaft while her tongue twirled and danced around the flared sensitive tip to just find exactly that spot that sent him into orbit in a second. A searing heat spread like fire through his body, burning through his groin until he wanted to scream with the pleasure-pain of it.

John couldn't stop the rough cry torn from his throat or the automatic thrust of his hips to deepen his stroke. She was destroying him with her sinful wicked mouth, slowly and with purposeful intent and he was helpless, lost in her. He glared down at her, his eyes blazing with fire, watching her while she sucked and licked and lapped with relish at him, eating him up like candy. Caitlin looked up, their gaze met and the savage intensity burning in his eyes let her shudder with pleasure.

Her own body had already gone into meltdown, but the moment her mouth touched his throbbing cock and she'd the arousing taste of him on her tongue - an exciting mixture of sweet champagne, mingled with her own sweet-musky and his salty juice - her body was even more pulsing and throbbing with desire, burning with incredible need. The taste was like a drug and she couldn't get enough, suckling at him as if starving, insatiable and determined to take all of him, her teasing hands assisting her wicked game with tender strokes along the insides of his thighs, caressing his loins, kneading gently his tight balls.

John felt as if he was in an inferno, a white-hot flame, threatening to burn him up. Her mouth was wet and hot, an instrument of unbelievable pleasure as she drew him even deeper, her muscles working over him until bright lights exploded in the back of his brain. She was driving him insane and frantically he fisted his upcoming hands, the tendons in his neck stood out and he felt every drop of blood center and pulse in his groin. Hot. On fire.

His moans were loud, filling the room, a sweet mucic that she hummed along to, the vibration adding to the intensity of his pleasure. She kept her eyes locked with his and deliberately drew him nearly out of her mouth just to take him deep, nearly swallowing him, her mouth tight and so hot she knew she was melting him. He was pulsing now, his flesh a steel rod.

John gasped for air, struggled for control while a torrent of need rushed through him with a destructive force. His hair was damp and every muscle in his body strained toward her – toward that mouth that was devouring him, milking him. His cock jerked. Pulsed. Swelled until he filled her mouth and stretched her throat. He knew he would explode any moment if he didn't stop her, felt the tidal wave of sheer pleasure rising up inside him and fisting his hands into her hair, he yanked her head back, his eyes flaring as he reared up.

Caitlin felt one shocking jolt at the dark burn of his eyes, then his mouth clamped on hers, kissing her hard and ravenously. "I didn't say you could touch me." She panted it out as his lips branded her throat, her shoulders, her breasts. "I need to be inside of you." Roughly, he gripped her around her waist and lifted her. "Now. Goddamn it, take me in." He growled, his voice rough with need, dominated with desire.

With a triumphantly smile, she mounted him, locked her legs around his waist and settled down on him, impaling herself in one long move, her eyes half-closed, savouring the feeling of fullness as he stretched her almost to burning. With a frantic cry, she arched back, bowed like a bridge when he drove himself even deeper, pushing through tight muscles and lodging so deep, Caitlins body shifted into overdrive.

Curling her arms tight around his neck, she rode him hard and wild, reckless with lust, rose up, almost leaving him just to slam down on him with one hard forceful thrust. Her breath was shallow, her vision misted at the edges as she rocked him hard. God, he felt so good. His body was so tight, so relentlessly male, muscles bunching under her skin was hot, burning, and bloomed damp when she bit desperately at his shoulder as her body coiled tighter and tighter around his.

Letting out a gritty groan, John moved with her, thrusting deep, driving forcefully into her, again and again, his strong hands clasping her hips, his fingers digging deep into her soft flesh. He felt her pleasure in each stroke, each silken caress of her core while she took him deeper with every furious pound of their meeting flesh. Her emotion seeped into him from every point of contact, swamping him with a surfeit of sensation and John absorbed everything she gave him, all his focus on bringing her toward a shattering release.

The air was ripe, thick and misty, an arousing fragrance of heat, sweat and sex that heightened their pleasure, as well as the sound of their sensual frantic moans, the animal sound of flesh slapping against flesh, and they lost themselves in a wild vortex of carnal lust and sheer ecstasy. Caitlin cried out, shuddering with pleasure at the violence of the orgasm that rushed through her like a tidal wave of fire and arrowed up, her body locked to his, her hips pumping, her inner muscles contracting wildly. "More," she demanded, tearing nails down his back. "I need more, John."

Blind with greed, she shoved him back, digged her hands into his waist and took more. A strangled groan slipped out his throat followed by a dark fierce growl while the storm raged through him, whipping toward peak. "Hell, this is so fucking hot," he rasped, hissed with the pleasure of it. His hands pinned her hips with vigorous strength, his fingers digging into her with bruising force, holding her still as he thrust hard and fast and deep.

His eyes were glowing, pure animal heat, a burning dark green almost black, filled with ravenous hunger and sheer pleasure as he watched her rising and falling over him, her face flushed, her eyes gleaming with the same searing heat as his. "God, this is so good," Caitlin whispered. "You feel so good…." Her words trailed off on a deep low moan as John pushed as deep as she could take him. The animal inside him mated with hers while he plunged into her, withdrew and thrust again, hard and rough, feeling the walls of her channel grip and contract around him.

He felt a huge orgasm ratcheting up within him and groaned, grunted, guttural animal growls sounding in his throat as he thrust into her, plunging deep inside velvet fire and took carnal delight in every frantic cry and shudder of her body while she spiraled closer to release. He focused on her face, wanted to watch her coming apart as he unraveled her inch by inch.

Caitlin was panting when her body's need overtook her and emitted a frenzied cry. Wave after searing wave washed over and through her, sent her into a rapture of sweet-painful pleasure and her vision grayed. She broke apart on a violent tremor, crying out again as John drove in a relentless rhythm, chasing his own fierce climax now too. With a brutish scream, he plunged deep, felt the rush of hot seed jetting up his shaft, erupting from him in a gushing wave as her tight convulsing channel milked him like a hot, wet fist.

Exhausted, Caitlin collapsed over him, covering him with her limp shaking body and buried her face in the sweaty heat of his neck, her breath coming out in harsh ragged gasps, her heart thundering in her ears. John locked his arms around her, holding her close to him, felt the quakes of the aftershocks rushing through her and reveled in the wonderful feeling of her body melting around him. His own body felt bruised, numbed, almost weightless while he fought for air by himself, his heart racing like mad, his body trembling. He just lay there, incapable of moving, and was as dazed and sated as she was.

"Hey, my wild cat, that was quite a hot number. What I've told you, I just love your hot fiery temper," he whispered smilingly and pressed his lips to her hair, wallowed there. "Oh, I bet you do," she murmured, nibbling on his throat. She licked with relish beads of sweat from his skin while she inhaled his unique masculine scent she was so addicted to.

"And you know what else?" Caitlin gathered all her reserves and rose up, bracing herself by laying her hands on his chest, her fingers curling through his damp chest hair. A devilish smile rushed over her face and her eyes were dancing with malicious joy as she looked at him. "What I've told you, I'll win. So it looks like it's your loss, honey," she whispered, her voice was dripping with naked spite and nipped at his chin.

"You really enjoy this, am I right?" John chuckled softly and flashed her a crooked smile. He smoothed her tumbling hair back and slid his hand over the nape of her neck. Caitlin nodded vehemently several times and her smile widened. "Yes, I really do," she whispered laughingly and brushed a kiss on his lips. "What if you lose and I know you'll…," lowering her voice she imitated him and another teasing gleeful smile appeared on her face.

"Don't enjoy it too much, you little minx." John grumbled a soft warning and gave her a good pinch in her butt before he rose up with her. "Ouch! You're a lousy loser, John Sheppard," Caitlin muttered and fisted her hands into his sweat-damped hair, tugging at it."But I love you very much, you know," she mumbled against his lips. His fingers were tender as he stroked over her face. "I know, my little demon. I love you too." John whispered gently and took her mouth in a long, deep, mind-hazing kiss.

"Mhmm, and I love it when you kiss me like you did." She flung her arms and legs around him and curled into him. "God, what a messy evening. But the ending was great, just fantastic. You were great and fantastic, honey." Heaving a satisfied sigh, she snuggled closer against him. With a soft chuckle, he wrapped his arms tight around her and swung his legs over the edge of the counter. "Thanks sweetie, and when I look around, I would say the kitchen is a real mess too," he replied laughingly.

Caitlin raised her head and took a look around while she slid off his lap. "True, but look at us. We didn't look a whit better." She laughed and ruffled his hair, stroked over his chest. "And you're sticky all over." John bounced of the counter and caught her into his arms, pressing his sweaty, gooily body tight against hers. "Who's fault is that, he? Pouring champagne over me, I don't believe it. Honey, you surprise me again and again." He grinned at her and kissed her sloppily. "Tell me, which other secret wishes are you hiding in your beautiful head?"

Laughingly, Caitlin wriggled out of his embrace. "Just wait and 'll know when I live them up." She answered him mischievously and swirled around to walk over to a shelf, grabbing a few tea towels. "But first the practical things. You might not believe it, but I am starving." She tossed a towel at him. "So, I thought we grab some food, take a good shower and after that, eat and…..who knows. What you think?" She cast an expecting gaze at him while she opened the wet garterbelt, peeling the also wet silks off her legs.

"Sounds like a great plan to me, sweetheart." He smirked as he tried to clean himself a bit with the small towel. "Good, then let's get out of here. And that throws up the question what will I wear on the way to our flat because my stormy husband has ruined my dress in the heat of the moment, very thoroughly." Giving him a saucy smile, she sauntered slowly towards him. "Or should I go naked?" Caitlin tossed the straps and stockings on the counter and looked defiantly up to him, her eyes sparkling boisteriously.

John had watch her every move, his gaze flicked over her warm, naked body, her flawless skin branded with marks of his love and passion, and the breath caught in his throat. Hell, she was so stunningly beautiful and the best was, she was all his. "God, I love you Linnie," his voice was raw, filled with love. He just swept her into his arms and kissed her, a long, slow, tender kiss that left her breathless. "I know, John." She whispered and cuddled against him, her lips brushing over his chest. Her touch caused soft tremors inside him and he shivered.

Letting his hands sliding down her back, he cupped her firm round cheeks and squeezed them gently. "And don't you dare to walk naked through the city. You just put on my boxers and jacket, easy as that." He smirked and brushed a kiss on the top of her head before he released her. "Okay, why not?" Caitlin laughed and while he slipped into his pants and shoes, she put on his boxers and sliding her arms into his jacket, closed the few buttons of it and rolled up the too long sleeves.

"Talking of ruining your dress. Look what you did with my shirt," John pointed at the empty button border of his white shirt as he slipped into it. She laughed softly and traced her fingers over his hairy chest. "Hey, that was your own fault. You'd make me furious. What's more, I find it very sexy when you wear your shirt unbuttoned, you know." Clawing her fingers in his rough, curly chest hair, she curled one arm around his waist, tugging him closer and spread tiny teasing kisses on his bare chest. A smile rushed over her face when she felt him trembling and deliberately she rolled gently her hips, pressing her body tight against his.

"You little devil, wait until we reach our flat. First the shower, than the midnight-dinner. And I've a very special dinner in mind, honey." He rasped hotly into her ear, bit gently in her earlobe and with a broad grin, pulled out of her arms. "What does that mean, John?" Caitlin asked while she watched him on his way to the fridge. He didn't answer her, instead grabbed a basket from the shelf and started to plunder the fridge.

She packed her clothes and shoes into a tight bundle and strolled over to him, carefully of where she set her bare feet because of the shards of glass on the floor. "Shouldn't we clean our mess up? What do you think?" Tucking her free hand into the jacket-pocket, she cast a questioning glance at him. John closed the fridge and curling one arm around her waist, he steered towards the door.

"No, why? They won't know that it was us who caused that chaos. Come on, sweetie. I'm desperate for a shower, a hot shower." A cheeky smile curved his sensual mouth. "And did I tell you I like it when you wear my clothes? You look darn sexy and tempting in it. And it grant me such an easy access to the good stuff, I love it." And before she could blink, his hand slid off her hip and disappeared into the deep vee of his suit-jacket she was wearing to caress extensively her full soft breasts.

A shallow, soft moan slipped out her mouth. Caitlin shivered under his teasing touch and closing briefly her eyes, she leant into his stroking hand. When she looked up to him, she saw him smiling, very satisfied. She pulled fast her hand out the pocket and grabbed his wrist to shove his hand away. "You're impossible, John Sheppard." Caitlin laughed and rose on her tiptoes, brushing a kiss on his shadowed cheek. As he unlocked the door, she peered into the basket. "I agree with the sandwiches, the chicken and the beer. But the strawberries, the spray cream and the chocolate sauce are very suspicious. What do you have in mind, John?"

With a slow smile he switched off the light and shoved her out the door. "I said it's gonna be a special dinner, remember?" His white teeth flashed again, and this time he looked like the big bad wolf, ready to gobble up Little Red Riding Hood with neck and crop. "And I intend to use you as my dinner plate, sweetheart." He closed the door behind them and while they strolled slowly towards the next transporter, Caitlins amused laughter sounded clear and bright through the quiet floor.

* * *

The annoying penetrating ring of the doorbell jolted John out of a heavy sleep. With a moody grunt, he opened slowly his eyes and blinked around. The sun had already been risen and one single sunray had found his way through the small gap of the curtains, shining pertly right into his face. Dazzled by the light, he squinted quickly his eyes and turned his face away while his mind started its work, slowly but surely.

Damned, how late was it anyway? He shifted slightly and wrenched his neck to cast a glance at the alarm-clock on the nightstand, yet without much success. _Oh what the hell! It can't be that late. _Cradling his head back into the pillow, he stroked tenderly over Caitlins shoulder and simply enjoyed the nice and cozy feeling to lay lazily in the warm bed, together with his wife curled up beside him, her naked body delicately draped over his legs and torso.

Noting his movement, Caitlin muttered quietly, her warm breath brushed gently over his skin and his body reacted with soft tremors running through him. A tender smile rushed over his face as John looked down at her. The crumpled sheet revealed her firm bottom and just the contour of it was heart-stopping, let his blood stir up at the delicious sight.

Ignoring the ringing doorbell, he slid his hand possessively down her back, traced the long beautiful line of her, touched the dimples on either side of her spine, and then ran his hand over the enticing curve joining her back to bottom. Caitlin reacted to his touch and snuggled closer against him, sliding her tempting body smoothly over his, her warm belly skimmed light over his growing erection. It was just a leisurely slow movement, but it was enough to send his system into full alert in no time.

John pushed with a gentle buck of his hips his stiffened cock against her while he skimmed his hands teasingly up and down her body, finding her intrigued spots, and a slow smile appeared on his face when she reacted to his tender efforts. With a soft moan, Caitlin pressed her body tighter against him and rolled gently her hips, rubbing her soft mound over his thigh. She was still asleep, but her body was wide awake by now, was wet and ready for him.

John felt her trembling under his touch, felt hot dampness pooling low out of her, wetting his thigh with her sweet juice, and his smile widened, turned into a wicked one. _John, that's a very clear sign to move into gear. Hey, and what's better than to start the day with a nice morning-whip, right? _ Just the moment he wanted to suit the action to the thought, the doorbell rang again, underlined with hard knocks against the door this time.

Cursing low under his breath, he was on his feet and slipping quickly in his boxers on his way to the door, opened it with dash. "Goddamn it, what's so urgent that you almost break my door?" He uttered angrily and scowled up to Ronon, standing in front of him, his muscled arms crossed over his chest. "Morning buddy," Ronon grinned and leant his shoulder relaxed against the door frame. "Have I interrupt you at something important?" He asked teasingly, supporting his question with a bold stare on Johns stiff erection, poking clearly visible through the cotton of his boxers, and his grin widened even more.

"No you haven't." John made a face at him and tugged at his boxers while his mind was busy to power his fully aroused body down. Which turned out as a dead issue because his cock was still rock-hard and aching. Embarrassed, he ruffled his rumpled hair and glared at Ronon. "So, what is it? Come on, get to the point." John gnarled while he folded his hands in front of his boxers, covering his heavy bulge with them.

"Elizabeth called me. Had ask me if I could check on you on my way to the messhall, just to remind you and Linnie of the meeting in exactly …" Ronon cast a quick glance on his watch. "….fourty-five minutes. You know that Woolsey don't like it when somebody is late?" John uttered a few dark curses and raked his hands through his hair. "Damned, I really forgot it. Means, we've to hurry a bit. Means also, no breakfast. Great!" He grumbled. "But thanks buddy for the reminder. See you at the meeting." With a heartly clap against Ronons chest John was already turning around to get back inside when Ronon grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey wait, I also got something for you." A bold smile played around his mouth as he pulled something out of his pocket. "With the best wishes from Sergeant Perry who'd guard duty last night." John looked puzzled at his friend, and then stared at his tie Ronon swung right in front of his face. "What the heck! Damned I must have lost it while we'd our…..little discussion last night." He snatched the tie out of Ronons hand and heaved a deep sigh. "Great, did Perry say anything else? Where he found it for example?" A small grin appeared on his face as he peered slyly up to Ronon.

"Discussion? That's what you call it. Okay!" The Satedan chuckled softly and gave his friend a heartly nudge against his shoulder. "I just should deliver you a message from him. That was the hottest kitchen-talk he ever had heard and don't worry, he'll be as silent as a grave." Ronon grinned from ear to ear that turned out in a loud laugh as he saw Sheppards screwed face. "Damned, this kid pokes his nose into everything. I really like that guy." John snorted amused, his eyes sparkling joyfully.

"Yeah, he's alright and when he says he keeps silence he'll really do that." Ronon agreed and cast a cheeky glance at John. "Little discussion," he grinned again, shaking his head and gave Sheppard another nudge, this time against his chest. "Don't start teasing again, buddy." John scowled at him. "No, I won't. But hey, should I tell you something?" Ronon grinned even more. "This small secluded kitchen is an absolute perfect place for hot discussions at night. It's so quiet there, right?" He mentioned with a knowing smile, wiggling his eyebrows. "Just ask Mary, she'll confirm you that." John laughed heartly at Ronons words and his friend joined him.

"What's so funny? I wanna laugh too." Hearing Caitlins very sleepy voice from the background, they'd to laugh even more. John turned his head inside the room. "Nothing Linnie, I'll tell you later." He answered and looked amused at his friend. "Never thought of you as a kitchen-boy." A pertly grin spread over his face as he seized him from head to toe. Ronon just shrugged smilingly his shoulders. "Hey, this crazy woman has a lot of weird ideas, and I really enjoy them all." He replied with a broad grin.

John shook his head, still laughing. "Oh, as far as I know Mary, you should prepare for a lot of more weird ideas, buddy. And I wish you a lot of fun with all of them." He teased him, his eyes sparkling joyfully, and punched Ronons chest. "Okay, I guess we really should hurry now to be at the meeting in time," heaving a resignated sigh, John waved at his friend. "See you later, Chewy." Ronon nodded shortly and turned to leave, but stopped again. "Oh, I almost forgot. Tell Linnie, Mary wants to lunch with her if she've the time." He called over his shoulder at John and strolled away.

"John, was that Ronon? What did he want so early?" Her voice was still dazed with sleep. John closed the door and strode through the room, heading for the coffee-table. "Yep, it was Ronon, just reminded us of the meeting this morning in exactly…" he tossed the tie aside and picked up his watch. "….fourty minutes. Means we've to hurry a bit. Means no breakfast." He grumbled again. _Means no morning-whip, damned._ This thought damped his spirits even more and John cursed like a sailor as he headed towards the bath for a short shower.

"Oh no, can't we skip the meeting. I won't see Woolseys face so early." A funny squeak of distress left her throat. "After what happened last night, I'll bet Mr. Overcorrect tries to kill me with one of his mean stoic looks. I don't wanna stare in that cleanshaved you-have-to-follow-always-the-rules dead-boring face in the early morning, John." Caitlin moaned and chided softly. When she heard him chuckling, she lifted her head and watched him tossing his boxers aside on his way into the bath. "That's not funny at all you know. Hey, you take a shower? Good idea," she purred lazily. "In that case I still can cuddle a bit longer in the warm bed." She yawned heartly and stretched herself languorously.

"Believe me sweetie, I would do nothing better than to skip that stupid meeting and cuddle with you together in our warm cozy bed, but we really have to go. I'm sorry honey," John remarked and smiled amused about her sweet moaning. "I know, too bad we don't have enough time for a bit fun. Damned, this Woolsey-pansy ruins my whole morning." She muttered again, with a deep-drawn sigh. John chuckled softly and cast a quick glance over his shoulder just to swirl around for another, a far more intensive look.

Caitlin was sitting up now, drowsy from sleep, her bare hips wreathed in tangled sheets, her hair a wild mess around her face, her lips pursed into a sweet pout. She looked so bloody tempting, his still semi-stiff cock turned back in a fully erection in no time. "Sweetheart, I know exactly how we can still have our fun," he growled softly and a voracious smile curled his sensual mouth as he just scooped her off the bed, into his arms.

"John, what are you doing? I thought we've to hurry." She all but squeaked as he carried her into the bath. "I'm just thinking economical, honey. You'll see, we'll spare a lot of time when we take the shower together." He flicked a cocky smile at her and before she could even start to protest, sealed her lips with a hot promising kiss while he closed the door behind them.

* * *

"You and your economy. I bet we come too late," Caitlin muttered quietly as they stepped out of the transporter to walk down the floor with quick steps, almost approaching the conference room. John cast an amused glance at her. "Hey, so what? And I didn't hear you muttering when we were under the shower. Well, you've made a lot of noises, but none of it was even near a complain. Ouch!" He flinched under her attack and with a soft laugh he caught her, pulled her into his arms and pushed her gently into the next quiet corner, pinning her against the wall.

"John, we haven't the time." Caitlin sparkled fierly at him, trapped between the wall and his hard-muscled body. "You do know that I'm not in a good position this morning. And to think that Woolsey will be there too….. I'm really a bit nervous about what I get to hear about yesterday, you know?" She confessed with a deep sigh and curling his waist, she leant her forehead against his chest.

"Hey, they won't bite your head off. And if they try, I'm there to protect you, honey." He whispered softly, nuzzled her still damp hair and tipped her chin up to brush a fiercely tender kiss on her lips. "You don't have to fear anything, my little minx, because nobody but me has the right to drag my sweet beautiful wife over the coals. You'll see, I just stare him down for you with my darkest fiercest look." He becalmed her with a twinkle of his eye and an encouraging smile before he squeezed her gently.

Caitlin laughed faintly as she looked up to him. "Thanks a lot my brave husband. I love you very much for your selfless action, you know that?" She said with a mild smile and cradled his face into her hands for a slow tender kiss. "Okay, let's face the severe judges. Although I don't think that I'm ready for it." Another sigh left her throat, a real desperate deep-drawn this time as she reluctantly pulled out of his arms, bracing herself. "Come on, sweetheart. You'll survive it." With an amused laughter, John wrapped his arm around her shoulder for a tight hug and gave her a noisy kiss on her cheek before he opened the door of the conference room.

Elizabeth, Ronon, Evan and Katie Brown were already sitting around the table as they approached. "Good morning everybody. Wow, I thought we were late. But I see we aren't the last ones. Where is our precious Mr. Woolsey?" John smiled cheekily into the round and shoved Caitlin on the seat next to Ronon before he placed himself aside her. "I really hope he didn't overslept it because I hate it when people come too late." Ronon gave him a big bold smile as well as Evan while Katie Brown returned his fresh, perky morning-greet with a shy smile.

"Good morning, you two. Seems you're in a real good mood this early morning, John. Where is your rage of yesterday evening gone?" Elizabeth prompted, with a slight touch of peevedness and cast a checking glance at him. John gave her his brightest smile. "Oh, somehow it just went up in smoke like that over night."

A funny muffled snort came from Ronons direction while Elizabeth eyebrows went up dangerously high. "Oh, went up in smoke? Tell me, could it be that it had made a small circuit over the kitchen before it vanished?" She couldn't deny to ask and thereby tried to keep her face sober, but the corners of her mouth were twitching suspiciously, and John saw a smile lingering in her eyes as she looked at him.

At her remark, Ronon was the only one who was barefaced enough to let out a loud laugh whilst Evan and Katie desperately tried to refrain their upcoming laughter, although they didn't know exactly what had going on. But any kind of news travelled fast in Atlantis, and they'd caught scraps of a conversation a few marines had at the buffet in the messhall this early morning, so they just put one and one together.

Shyly, Katie cast a quick glance at John and Caitlin. Whilst he not even blinked a bit, she nervously fidgeted with a long curl of her hair. _Damned, I should have known that this city is a hamlet when it comes to news and rumors._ Caitlin felt the colour rushing up her neck, unavoidable and bent her head to hide a huge grin. "Elizabeth, you're talking in riddles. What kitchen?" John responded with an air of innocence that stood in totally contradiction to the wild rompish glance in his bright eyes. A common sniggering sounded through the room, even Elizabeth couldn't surpress a short giggle as she prepared herself for a flip answer.

Yet in that moment, Richard Woolsey entered the room, his face as stern and serious as his crisp morning greet he murmured into the round. "Mr. Woolsey, it's so nice that you've find your way to our little cozy meeting you've fixed by yourself so early in the morning." John greeted him with a clear mocking tone in his voice, his eyes sparkling even more with glee. Woolsey focused on him and the poor imitation of a dark glance he shot at John, was really priceless. From that point on nobody could hold his amusement back anymore, no matter how hard they tried, and all just burst out into a loud and cheery laughter.

"Colonel Sheppard, I'm glad you're in a good mood today and obviously everybody else too." Woolseys face turned into beet-red as he sat down aside of Elizabeth. "I truly apologize for my delay, but I'd to pour oil on troubled waters after what happened last evening, caused by a certain person here," he countered starchy and the tone in his voice was more than accusing, almost aggressive and very insulting. He straightened his of course perfect bounded tie and cast a deprecating stare into the group, just to fix his gaze on Caitlin.

At once, everybody was quiet and a heavy silence replaced the cheery atmosphere. All eyes were focused on John, whose face had turned into a stony mask. "If I were you, Mr. Woolsey, I would watch my words. Just a friendly advice from me," John said, calm and quiet, as he flicked Woolsey a smile – thin, ice-cold and distant - though the searing blaze in his eyes and the subtle furious undertone in his voice sent a cold chill through Woolsey, let him wince visibly. Caitlin felt the heat of rage his tensed body radiated, and laid soothingly one hand on his arm for a gentle squeeze, hoping that she could becalm his fierly temper a bit with this gesture.

Before Woolsey had the chance to answer or react to Sheppards solemn warning, Elizabeth sat up with a start and turning towards him, regarded him with a grim stare. "You did what??" She asked sharply, her voice dripping with disbelief – and restrained rage. Woolsey shrugged under her keen look, but he'd the guts to return her stare. "I contacted the royal highness this morning and assured her that we of course apologize and…." He didn't manage it to finish the sentence because Elizabeth just cut him off, very rudly.

"Mr. Woolsey, don't you ever dare to make my job, you understand me? You're only an observer and nothing else. So, I would prefer it if you just stick to that. Did I make myself clear?" She snapped at him and her low but very resolved voice left no doubt who was in charge here. Woolsey opened his mouth for a sharp reply but Elizabeth hadn't finished yet. "And I will not hear a single word about last evening here, I'll solve this out in my own way, is that clear too, Mr. Woolsey?" Her rigid tone told Woolsey that she wasn't in the mood to argue with him about it, and he just nodded his agreement in silent rage, his lips pressed into a small line.

"Very good, in that case we can go through our to-do-list for today," Elizabeth smiled satisfied into the round and pointed at Katie Brown. "Katie, you and Linnie, you're busy with this new project of yours today, right?" Katie Brown nodded steadily at her. "Yes, that's right. I've this project running with that ancient wheat called Kamut. It is a lot more resistant against deseases than the modern wheat and delivers a bigger harvest too. I'll plant it on several planets with different climatic terms to see where it grows the best, and today we're on Princess Mara's planet." She declared shyly with an unsecure smile and stroked nervously her hair back.

"Right, we talked about it a few days ago." Elizabeth assented with a slight wag of her head. "So Linnie, you just support her with this or is there also a medical reason for your visit?" She looked curiously at Caitlin, who leant eagerly forward. "I would say both of it, Elizabeth. First I find Katies plant-project very interesting, specially the old DNA-code of this ancient wheat, and as we're there anyway, Katie and I wanna look around if there are any special medicinal herbs we can use for ourselves and for trading. I've a list of several interested people like Tarek for example, who is willing to trade with us when we can deliver what he or to be precise what Halima needs."

Woolsey was quiet the whole time, but when he heard about this project and that Caitlin would be part of it, he bent forward to voice his complaint, but Elizabeth simply cut him off again, with just one sharp warning glance. "Okay, that sounds interesting. Major Lorne will fly you both and your equipment in let's say three hours. Is that okay for you? For you also Evan?" Katie looked at Caitlin and both agreed with it, as well as Major Lorne did while a deep frown settled on Johns face at her words. "Hey, why you're bothering Evan with it, Elizabeth? I thought we agreed that I'll escort them." He interjected grumpily, and a deep furrow appeared on his forehead.

But Elizabeth refused his objection with a steady head-shake. "No you can't. I'm sorry John that I'd to change the plans, but I need you and Ronon for another mission. You two will fly to Tarek because I got a message from him that he needs to talk to you two very urgently. And as far as I know him by now, it must be important when he says so." Although he knew that she was right, he let out a low curse at her rejection after all, and his deep frown turned into a dark scowl.

"But you can make a pit stop there on your way back if you want to, I've no problem with that." She offered him with a smirk and John had no other choice but to evince his agreement, still disgruntled. Caitlin watched him secretly from aside and an amused smile flitted over her face at his pouted lips. She leant towards him, bringing her mouth near his ear. "I love that sweet pout on your face, honey. You're just simply irresistible then, you know that?" She whispered teasingly and brushed slightly her lips along his ear while she laid her hand on his thigh to let it slide agonizing slow upwards.

John shivered at the gentle touch of her smooth lips, supported with a short teasing lick of her tongue, and the soft stroke of her warm hand along his thigh wasn't really helpful either, actually more the opposite. Every slow crawl of her hand further up made the front of his pants tighter. Damned, his little minx was in a real teasing mood this morning. Heat spread through him and grew as fast as his aching cock and quickly, he shot a dark glowering glance at her as warning to stop it.

But Caitlin wasn't in the least impressed, instead intensified her little tease with a soft finger massage while a pertly smile played around her mouth, her eyes dancing with laughter. As one of her fingers reached his crotch to sweep deliberately slow over his heavy erection, he couldn't bear it anymore and with a slight cough, he leant smoothly forward so he could catch unflashy her hand.

"Hey, that's great of you John, I'm really surprised to be honest, but it's a nice move of you," he heard Elizabeth saying and looked in utter surprise at her. _Damned, what in hell was she talking about?_ He had absolutely no clue, actually had lost track of the conversation for quite a while. _Well, just smile and say yes John. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad, right?_ John thought and ruffled his hair."What? Uhm, yes sure, why not, I mean…hey, normally I'm a nice guy." He uttered with a crooked smile and his gaze trailed past Caitlin to Ronon, sitting next to her.

_What is she talking about?_ He mouthed at his friend, wondering about the dark scowl on Ronons face. "You just agreed to take Woolsey with us, you moron. Thanks for the nice day." Ronon hissed darkly under his breath at him, shaking his head in desperation. Startled, John sat straight up, shooting a stare of disbelief at the Satedan. _Holy shit, he did what?? _When he grasped the full meaning of it, his current mood reached the freezing mark, and seeing Woolseys geeky smiling face, it even sank a good deal below the freezing point. His eyes were blazing fire as he darted a fierly side-glance at Caitlin, who bit hardly on her lower lip in the desperate try not to laugh out loud.

"Thanks, you little minx, thanks a lot. You're gonna so pay for this, you do know that?" He hissed at her, his eyes squinted into two small slits, his mouth just a thin line. "Why? Because you'd lost track in the heat of the moment? Poor baby." Caitlin whispered back, with a very squeaky tone in her voice, her eyes sparkling gleefully at him. "You can see it as a small instalment for the mean ice-shower of yours."

Furiously, John looked at her, and seeing her lips quirking and the laughter in her eyes, he decided that she deserved a little pay-back right here and now. He was still holding her hand and a sly smile rushed over his face. Lacing his fingers tightly with hers, he stroked with his thumb over the inside of her palm, very slow and tender, hitting exactly her sensitive spot there, knowing she would go up in flames. _And Bingo!_ Immediately he felt her reaction, saw a rose colour flushing her skin and felt the heat rising up inside her while she literally squirmed aside him and his smile widened, turned into a wicked one.

"What is it honey? Is it getting to hot in here for you or what?" He whispered quietly and his voice was dripping with naked to his long experience of making an interesting attentive face in all kinds of situations, he feigned courtesy at the others who discussed a few other daily routine points while he continued his teasing torture with malicious joy.

Caitlin tried to keep her composure as she tugged frantically at him to free her hand but he held her in a tight grip. "Just imagine my thumb stroke over your sweet rosy knob between your juicy thighs. I bet it's very wet and juicy there by now, am I right?" John taunted her in a low seductive whisper and watching her intentively out the corners of his eyes, he moved his thumb in slow tender circles.

Instantly, he felt her trembling and noticed her desperate try to not let out the needy moan that rolled up her throat. Biting hard on her lowerlip, Caitlin darted a dark glance at him, her eyes were leaping fierly sparks at him. "You're such a mean man, John Sheppard. You better let go on the spot or you'll regret it," she sizzled, her face flushing with anger.

A devilish smile appeared on his face as he released her and laying one arm around her shoulder, he leant into her. "I know I told you more than once, but I'll say it again. You're so darn sweet when you're angry, honey. You know what I wanna do best then?" He whispered low and Caitlin blushed at all the hot things he breathed into her ear. They were both so absorbed in each other, neither of them noticed that Elizabeth declared the meeting for closed.

So when Woolsey stood suddenly behind them, they both shrugged heavily. "Okay, Colonel Sheppard, just tell me when I should meet you in the jumper bay. I'm really curious about this Tarek, after all the things I've heard about him." A broad smile rushed over Woolseys face and once again, John cursed silently for getting himself into hot water because of just one tiny moment of abstraction.

Reluctantly, he talked with him about the estimated start-time, while Caitlin used the opportunity to clear a few last details with Katie about their planned trip. Major Lorne joined them to arrange a time for take-off with them and was almost out the door when John saw him leaving. He just ditched Woolsey to sprint after him. "Just a minute, Evan," he called out and stopped him at the door.

"Do me a favour and keep an eye on the women, will you? Just make sure that they're safe, oh and take Perry with you, just in case." First, Lorne looked a bit astonished at him but he knew Sheppard long enough to know that there had to be a serious reason behind his order and accepted it without questioning it. "Sure, no problem, can count on me, don't worry." He replied with a short confirming nod and strolled out of the room.

"Okay, see you later, Katie. I meet you in two and a half hours in your lab." Caitlin said friendly, but somehow absent-mindedly. While she'd talked with Katie, she'd casually notice the short conversation between John and Evan and now Katie had leave the room, together with Woolsey, she cast a worried gaze at her husband as she moved closer to him. "Is there something wrong, something I should know, John?" She asked quietly and laid one hand on his arm.

"No Linnie, nothing in special. Let's say I've a funny feeling today, that's all." He replied, chewing pensively on his lower lip, and then gave her an assuring smile. "Don't pay any attention to my funny feelings, sweetheart. Just enjoy the day with Katie, okay?" He tried to becalm her, reached for her hand and twined his fingers through hers, squeezing her gently.

Caitlin smiled back at him, but somehow his remark haunted through her mind. Meanwhile, she knew that she could trust his instinct and 'funny feelings' to hundred percent and decided in silence to keep her eyes and ears open today. Almost everyone had left the room by now, just Ronon was still there, but also on the run. "Hey, if you search for me, I'm in the messhall for a second breakfast. Okay buddy?" He mentioned with a short clap on Johns shoulder before he also hit the road.

Now that they were alone, Elizabeth requested them with a short wave to sit down again. "Okay, now we're among ourselves, I've a few things to discuss with you two." She started to speak, cast a serious glance at them and leant forward, her arms braced on the table, her hands tightly interlocked. "First, we've to talk about yesterday evening…." She started, but John didn't give her a chance to finish the sentence.

"Wohoo, wait a moment before you start with your lecture. Because when it comes to last evening, you should know that Linnie isn't the only one you can blame." He called out, leaning over the table in a defiant posture. "Why don't you ask her about the dirty grabs of Prince Marten also called Prince Slimeball? He was so persistent that she'd to stab her fork into his hand to finally stop him." He uttered furiously, his hazel green eyes glaring fierly at her.

Elizabeth pinched her eyebrows at his words. "Hey, don't jump on me right away," she raised her hands defensively in the air. "I really didn't know or notice that he'd harrassed you, Linnie and I'm sorry if he did, but…." She couldn't finish again, because John just cut her off by jumping wildly off his seat, his eyes glittering with anger. "There is no _but _Elizabeth. And don't you even think for a second that she'll apologize to that slimy rat." He huffed and his body was trembling with rage.

Bracing his fists on the top of the conference table, he leant towards her. "No way! Just forget it, because I won't allow it, never ever. Did I make myself clear?" He almost hovered over the table, his body tensed like a bowstring and his eyes squinted into two small slits as he darted a gloomy glance of warning at her.

Elizabeth wasn't in the least frightened of his intimidating posture, instead, was rather impressed because he showed so much loving care and protection for his wife – and also felt a small pang of enviousness at the same time. A slight wistful sheen flashed up in her friendly eyes, just for a second while her mind trailed off to Simon, and her heart twitched painfully at the loss and sacrifices she'd made, they both had made.

It was just a spark of a moment before she vigorously kept her sorrows and regrets under tight wraps again. A warm smile appeared on her face, replaced the short bitterness she'd felt as she looked at her two friends, watched how fierly John spoke up for his wife and saw the warm glance in Caitlins eyes as she tried to becalm him, with gentle care. _At least these two had found what everyone in his life was looking for and made the right decision. _She thought with a lucky feeling she always had when she saw them together, and when her gaze met Caitlins, her smile deepened.

Caitlin had more than once notice some kind of loneliness in Elizabeths eyes. She knew from confident talks they'd have here and there what she'd given up to be here, to be the leader of Atlantis and felt a great deep sympathy for her dear friend. Returning her heartly smile, she bent forward and grabbed Johns arm, squeezing him with gentle force while she tugged at him to prompt him sitting down again.

"John Sheppard, calm down and behave, will you, damned. What in hell had come in your mind to just jump on her like that." She chided softly. "So, sit down, be quiet and let her finish first, okay? And hey, I've misbehaved last evening, you can't deny that. I lost my temper – again - and I'm not very proud of it." Caitlin blushed slightly at her confession and cast another, this time an embarrassed glance at Elizabeth.

Taking a deep breath or two, John tried to restrain his fierly temper and slowly, sat down again, but maintained his defiant attitude by folding his arms tight across his chest. "She's right John. So just listen to me, okay?" Elizabeth assented with a soft chuckle. "I agree with you both. About the Prince, I doubt that he'll lodge a complaint, so it's not my concern at all so far. Oh, and by the way, nice touch of you Linnie to stab a fork in his hand. I like your style." She chuckled again before her face went back to serious.

"About the other matter, well, your behaviour wasn't the best, to say it in a polite way." She heaved a deep resignated sigh. "I'm sorry Linnie, but there is no avoiding the fact that you must apologize to Princess Mara. But I estimate, you know that by yourself, right?" Contritely, Caitlin nodded her approval at Elizabeths words while John lowered his head towards her, with a smug smile on his face. "I guess the devil has to buy himself a real thick wintercoat, honey because I already see hell freezing over. Ouch!" He flinched because Caitlin had given him a real good kick against his shinbone.

Amused, Elizabeth shook her head and decided it couldn't harm at all to bring him down a peg or two. "'And since we're talking about misbehave here, John, I've to say that your shameless flirting wasn't exactly the best behaviour either. Somehow I can understand your wife very well," she grinned at him and her grin became broader when she watched the deep frown that settled on his face. Leaning forward again, John pointed one finger at her. "That is a total different thing, Elizabeth because…." He started his defense but got interrupted by the ripple of laughter that just burst out of the two women.

"Let me guess, because you're a man and it's just your nature, right?" Elizabeth snorted, the words just blurted out of her and her laughter increased as she saw the wild affirming head-shake of Caitlin, who was unable to do anything else but laughing. With a dark scowl on his face, John slumped back in his chair, watching sullenly the two laughing women. Drumming with his fingers on the tabletop, he waited impatiently until their laughter slowly subsided. "Okay, you two crazy women, you'd your fun. Are you finished by now?" He snarled, darting a very grumpy glance at them.

But it hadn't the desired affect he wanted because his annoyed face-expression caused a new laugh attack by Elizabeth and Caitlin. Resignated, he threw his hands in the air, grumbling something about 'foolish womenfolk' while he'd to wait another few moments before they finally stopped, both gasping for air. "God, this just felt real good," Elizabeth wiped a tear off her face, trying to slow down.

"Okay John, let's talk about foolish things," she started, emphasizing the last two words and her eyes became a gleeful glance. "Because I found a funny complaint on my table this morning. It came from one of the kitchen-staff. The small kitchen near the military quarters is familiar to you?" Raising one eyebrow, she cast a questioning gaze at him while an impish smile twitched around her mouth. "You won't believe it, but someone made a totally mess in there last night." Her smile widened as she watched them both.

Instantly, Caitlins eyes shifted away at Elizabeths words and a soft rose coloured her face while John however looked straight into her eyes, assuming an air of gravity. "I'm shocked, Elizabeth, I really am. Tztztz, some people just can't behave, can't they?" He countered, shaking his head in disbelief. "But why do you ask us? Hey, we weren't even near the kitchen." Without moving a muscle at this shameless lie, he braced one elbow on the table and leant his chin on his hand, holding his straight gaze on her, and Elizabeth could swear blindly that she'd never seen such an innocent angel-face before in her whole life.

Once again, she had trouble to supress her laughter at so much cheekiness. "Well, I was wondering, maybe you know who it might be? Perhaps any suspects that comes in your mind, spontaneously? Oh by the way, I already asked Sgt. Perry who'd duty last night, but he swore to high heaven that he hadn't noticed anything." Her amused gaze flipped from one to each other.

"No, so at the first push there is nobody that comes in my mind. Sorry Elizabeth." With a deep resigned sigh, John leant back as he answered in a thougtful tone while Caitlin inspected the ceiling, very thoroughly. "But of course I'll keep my eyes and ears open and ask a bit around, although I really can't think of any of my men who would cause such a mess. And Perry is a very reliable man, so when he hadn't noticed anything…" He shrugged casually his shoulders and a small grin flicked over his face. "Maybe you should ask your scientists? They're a bit weird sometimes, you've to agree in that point with me." His voice was very firm as he spoke with a totally sober face, just his eyes sparkle rompishly at Elizabeth.

While Caitlin listened to him, she almost choked on her upcoming laughter and covering her mouth with one hand, coughed slightly. And she wasn't the only one, Elizabeth fought a hard battle with herself to not laugh out loud. "Good suggestion of you, John. Okay, I'll ask my scientist while you interview your men but somehow I've the funny feeling this case will be unsolved forever." She replied with a soft chuckle and heaved a deep sigh, bracing herself for more serious stuff.

"There is another matter I want to discuss with you, John," She mentioned and sounded a bit concerned. "Did Princess Mara also told you something about a conspiracy against her?" Caitlin looked astonished from one to another while John sat straight up, returning Elizabeths concerned gaze. "Yes, she mentioned something like that and she also has a strong suspicion but didn't want to give me any details until she is absolutely sure about it. We arranged it that way that when she know for certain she'll contact us immediately." He reported, short and crisp.

Elizabeth nodded approvingly while Caitlin turned to her husband. "You didn't say a single word to me. Is that the reason why you ordered Evan to keep his eyes open or what?" She asked, quirking her eyebrows. John looked pensively at her and allowed himself a few moments of silence before he answered her. "Actually no, but on the other side who knows…," he paused, unsure how he should explain his sometimes twisted way of thinking.

"You see Linnie, I can't declare it clearly to you. I really have a funny feeling about your trip today, call it my sixth sense or whatever and this has absolutely nothing to do with the threat against Princess Mara." He said quietly and looked straight into her face. "Well, maybe I'm overdoing it a bit, so as I said, don't pay any attention to it. It's just,…… I just want to protect you, want to be sure that you're safe, that's all." Slightly embarrassed, he ruffled his hair and a boyish smile appeared on his face.

Just the sight of his so typical and adorable gestures let her melt away, and the great care and concern that coloured his voice and shadowed his gorgeous eyes, showed her once more how much he loved her. Her heart ached for him and Caitlin swallowed hard past the emotion that clogged her throat. "There is nothing wrong with your wish, John," she whispered and raised one hand to stroke over his cheek, in a loving caress. "And I'll promise you I won't do a step without Evan or Sgt. Perry at my side. Is that okay for you?"

In answer, he leant forward and kissed her - with such tenderness, Caitlin felt his kiss all the way down to her toes. "I love you so very much, John Sheppard," she breathed happily as he released her and combed with her fingers lovingly through his dark rebellious hair. "Even you're the greatest teaser I've ever known." With a soft laugh, he caught her in his arms, simply lifting her on his lap. "You aren't alluding to something special, aren't you?" He whispered teasingly and she felt him smiling as he nuzzled softly her neck.

"Yes, I do and you know exactly what I mean. Very very cheeky of you, Colonel Sheppard to make me hot amidst all the people here. I finally know why your cute ears have this special shape," she muttered silently and pulled at one of his ears. "Hey, you said once you love my ears," he mumbled, busy with working his way down her throat.

"Oh yes, I love them very much. In fact I love every single inch of your gorgeous body," she buried her face in his dark soft hair and when her fingers stroke teasingly over his nape, she heard him purring and a tender smile flitted over her face. "But to come back to the cheeky part, Mr. Teaser - kissing me and drawing me on your lap to nuzzle my neck or something else….," she giggled as he stuck his nose into the vee of her blouse. "….while Elizabeth is still in the room is also very cheeky, don't you think?"

Caitlin laughed heartly when his head went sharply up to cast an alarmed stare over the table, just to discover with great relief an empty chair. Damned, he really couldn't tell at exactly which point he'd Elizabeth so totally blanked out that he not even had notice her leaving. "You little minx, you drive me totally out of my mind, you know that, and I'm wondering who is the real teaser here." John growled softly and captured her lips for another, a very passionate kiss this time.

"Wow, that was a hell of a kiss," she gasped the moment she was able to talk again, and looked a bit bemused at him. John laughed happily at her. "Hey, you're a hell of a woman, you deserve it." He stroked tenderly over her face. "I love you Linnie, very much. So, just be careful today, okay? I'll join you as soon as we're finished." There it was again, the concerned note in his voice, the worried glance in his amazing eyes.

"I will, don't worry. Hey, I promised you, remember?" Caitlin smiled tenderly at him and brushed a soft kiss on his lips before she pulled out of his arms to stand up. "But right now I've nothing against a good late breakfast. What's with you?" She beamed a bright smile at him, trying to dissipate his doubts. John also rose up from his chair just to snatch her back in his arms again. "Hey, we still got over two hours. So why don't we grab our breakfast and enjoy it at our nice secret private spot. In that case I can also enjoy your very delicious body." He rasped velvetly and she felt his hands already all over her body.

Laughingly, she wriggled out of his very hot, very seductive embrace. "Nice try, my beloved husband and very tempting. But I've a date with Mary, so you've to wait until this evening. I'm really sorry, but I'm sure you'll survive it." She laughed heartly about his disappointed face, grabbed his hand and tugged at him as she headed for the door. "Oh, and you really need a good breakfast honey, as a firm healthy basis. Don't forget you've to spend the entire afternoon with Mr. Woolsey."

She couldn't resist to tease him about that black spot of the day and jerked laughingly when he gave her a soft spank on her butt. "Thanks a lot for that mean reminder, my little devil. Wait until I've you at my mercy this evening. I already hear you begging, very loud and clear." John warned her with a devilish smile on his face, giving her another gentle smack on her sweet ass and it certainly wasn't the last time he teased her. In fact, half Atlantis could hear her cheery screaming laughter as they made their way to the messhall.

* * *

There wasn't much traffic when they approached the messhall, heading for the long buffet, filled with all kind of goodies for a late breakfast or an early lunch. John cast a checking glance around and discovered Ronon and the others sitting at their usual table. Yet, whilst Rodney, Jenny, Teyla and Carson obviously were amusing themselves, Ronon just sat aside them with a grim face, stuffing stoically the food into his mouth.

_Oh yes, this will be a great and wonderful day, John. On your left a grumpy Ronon, on your right an annoying Woolsey. Just perfect! _ With a deep sigh, he filled a big mug with coffee and grasping a tablet, he gave the morning offer a fast once-over, just to decide that there was certainly nothing wrong if he started with the eggs. Caitlin had also grabbed a tray and just this minute, was busy filling two mugs with coffee plus two glasses with orange juice. As John noticed that she took double from everything she chose, he let his gaze sweep again through the messhall, obviously searching for someone.

"I don't see Mary here. I thought you two have an appointment," he grumbled and stabbed a real good portion of the bacon on his fork, adding it to the five fried eggs, already laying on his plate, in close company with two big turkey-sandwiches and cold chicken. Parking the tablet on the table top in front of her, Caitlin took two bowls with mixed salade and two ham-sandwiches from the buffet.

"Oh we've, but not here. She called me and we decided we'll meet in her flat. Secretly women-talk, you know," she flashed an arch smile at him and grasping her tablet, passed him to approach the best part from the long table - the unholy delicious sweet-section. "You're afraid you might starve to death until this evening or what?" A funny squeaky chortle escaped her throat while her eyes slid over the pile of food on his tablet.

"No, I'm not afraid of starving,…" John replied with a grimace as he followed her, placing his already fully laden tray next to hers. "But since you prefer spending your short free-time with your best friend for secret women-talk…," he whispered teasingly into her ear, emphasizing the last words, and lowered his head to nuzzle her neck. "…. instead of giving your poor husband the attention he deserves, I need some kind of vicarious satisfaction to becalm the wild animal inside me." The low humming sound of his deep voice vibrated pleasantly through her body and elicited her a soft purr.

"You mean the wild animal inside your pants, honey," Caitlin remarked with a saucy smile and as she made a half-turn to look at him, deliberately brushed her bottom over the front of his pants, once, twice…just to notice his immediate body-reaction. Her smile widened as she heard him inhaling sharply and with a last slow brush over his growing erection she turned back to the buffet.

"You little witch, you did that on purpose." John growled softly and returned her favor with a gentle bite in her neck. A satisfied smile appeared on his face as he felt her shiver. "Still, it's not fair, since I've to spend the entire afternoon with a stuffy Woolsey and a grumpy Satedan, thanks to you." He started to moan again and gave her a soft nudge with his elbow.

Caitlin looked at him and seeing him so all in the pouts, a tender-amused smile curved around her mouth. She loved this special sulky look on his face he always showed when he couldn't get his own way – he looked so temptingly boyish then, so adorable that she almost melted away. But only almost because she knew that he sometimes used it with full intent, hoping she might would give in – and mostly she did, but not this time.

"Oh poor baby, tell me, do you just feel neglected or are you jealous on Mary, or both?" She taunted him laughingly while she inspected the sweets, faltering between donuts or muffins. Grabbing two blue-berry muffins, her eyes discovered the last single chocolate-donut, laying there so alone and she reached out to take it, when suddenly his hand flicked out from behind to snatch it right from under her nose. "Hey, that was mine, you mean thief," she called out and cast a quick side-glance at him, more amused than furious while her hand sneaked out to snatch the donut back.

But the very moment she wanted to grasp it, John gave her a soft slap on the back of her hand and clasped her wrist. "Hey, hands off! It's on my tray, so it's mine now," he laughed and dipped the tip of her fore finger into the thick chocolate icing. "And yes, I feel neglected and no, I'm not jealous on Mary," he answered with a cheeky smirk while he drew her forefinger into his mouth to lick the chocolate of it, agonizing slow.

This time, Caitlin was the one who inhaled sharply, and not only once. His eyes sparkle fierly at her as he feathered a kiss of two on the palm of her hand and the slight touch of his warm smooth lips on her skin made her shiver again. "John Sheppard, you're a real teaser," she whispered tenderly. "And I surely enjoy it very much, but you can't change my mind, not even when you give me your puppy dog-look, sorry honey." Her voice got even a touch softer and a loving glance, mixed with amusement, krept into her eyes as he did so. God, she'd to admit that this man was simply irresistible when he pressed every button, and the worst was he knew that as well.

Gently, she tugged at her hand and with a deep-drawn sigh and a wild roll of his eyes, he allowed her to slip out of his soft grip. A soft laughter pearled out her mouth. "And don't roll your eyes like that at me, John Sheppard. For God's sake, don't you ever get enough?" Caitlin asked him smirkingly, resting her hand on his chest for a soft brush. "When I think of last night, you really have no reason to feel neglected at all, don't you think?"

A fierly sheen flashed up in her eyes, it was just a whit of a spark, but John had notice it and curling one arm around her waist, he tugged her closer, giving her one of his melting grins. "Sweetheart, I can't get enough of you, never ever." He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "And when I look in your hungry eyes, I'm sure you've nothing against a wrap-up of last night. That sounds a lot better than a secret women-talk, don't you think?" He teased with a devilish wiggle of his eyebrows, making her laugh.

Caitlin just wanted to answer him as she heard Marys voice over her earphone. "Goddamn Linnie, I'm starving here. What take you so long sweetheart? Let me guess, it's your sweetheart of a teaser, right?" Mary muttered in her ear, her voice filled with amusement. "Don't say anything, just switch him on for me, will you honey?" With a big grin on her face, Caitlin did what Mary demanded and her hand came up, touching Johns earphone.

"A wonderful good morning, my gorgeous inexhaustible source of fun and tease." John shrugged when Marys strong voice tortured his ear with her loud and cheery morning-greet while Caitlin almost choked on her laughter. "A wonderful good morning to you too, my beloved favorite pain-in-the-neck. You've a real talent to arrive always at the wrong moment, you know that, honey?" He replied with a big grin and heard Mary laughing, loud and heartly. "No, I would say it's exactly the right moment, sweetie because you're holding up my delicious breakfast by bothering your poor wife with your dirty sex-fantasies. And don't say no because I know you're standing with Linnie at the buffet, trying to charm her pants off."

Meanwhile, Caitlin was rolling in the aisles. She'd heard everything Mary had say, and when John suddenly turned for a searching look around, his face screwing up in a great puzzle, she really thought she would die with laughter. "Hey, you black witch, where are you hiding or are you lurking in your crystal ball again?" His gaze flicked swiftly through the messhall, on the scout of her voluptious shape. "Just save your gorgeous eyes, sweetie because I'm sitting in my cozy flat….," she countered with a clear mock in her voice. "…..but I've my spies, honey. Should I give you a small hint? My crystal ball is tall, has dreadlocks and a mean grin on his face, and he also calls himself your best friend…."

Quickly, John cast a glance at Ronon, who threw the boldest grin at him he could offer. "Nice best friend I have," he grumbled softly and shook laughingly his head. "Okay, I know when I've lost, honey. Your breakfast is on it's way, Mary. But you do know that you ruined my entire day, do you? I hope you're happy now?" Heaving a deep-drawn sigh, he feigned deep disappointment and heard Mary laughing again, loud and clear. "Sweetheart I love you too. Don't be sad, you still got my big man for your entertainment. See you in a few minutes, Linnie."

Mary just cut the connection, leaving back a muttering John with a sullen face that made Caitlin laugh even more. "Oh don't look so grumpy, honey." She chuckled softly and her hand came up to ruffle his hair. "When do you leave with Woolsey and Ronon?" John cast another disgruntled look at her. "Thanks for reminding me of that wonderful adventure again. About the same time you leave with Katie and Evan," was his surly answer. "Damned, this day gets better and better, don't you think?" He grumbled again, throwing a dark scowl at Ronon, who was still watching him, with a big fat grin on his face.

"Oh come on, maybe it's gonna be not that bad," she stroked gently along his jawline and brushed a soft kiss on his lips. "Hey, maybe you'll have fun? After all, you know Tarek and he can be some kind of a teaser too. I'll bet Woolsey is a welcoming victim for him." Her eyebrow quirked adorably and John swallowed his lust. God the woman could be so sexy without even trying.

"Sweetheart, I'll hope you're right because this will be a lot of fun then," he snickered and a small grin accompanied the gleeful spark in his eyes. He grasped his tray and brushed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Give Mary a hug from me, will you? And don't forget to come over for a good-bye kiss before you leave." Caitlin cast a loving glance at him and leaning into him, she brought her mouth near his ear.

Her heat seeped through his clothes and singed his flesh and John just revelled in the feeling of her soft warm body so near his, the gentle press of her full breasts against his arm. "Don't worry, I'll be there honey. I would never pass an opportunity to snatch one of your incredible kisses," she whispered softly and her warm breath fanned pleasingly over his ear and along his neck as she brushed a slight tender kiss on it.

A soft tremor ran through his body and when she stepped back to snatch her tray, he already missed the warmth and closeness of her. "And I expect a real long good one which hold on until this evening, so if I were you I wouldn't switch off the radio." Her eyes twinkled with a mixture of amusement and lust as a very suspicious innocent smile played around her lips. John raised one eyebrow at her remark, but before he'd the chance to go into it, Caitlin was already on the move to leave the messhall.

With a slow smile, he watched her, just enjoyed the soft sway of her hips until she was out the door, and letting out another deep sigh, he strolled slowly over to Ronon. "Hey, you best friend of mine, you're a real buzzkill, you know that? Thanks a lot." He pretended a scowl at him as his lips twitched in wry amusement, and put noisily the tray on the table before he sagged on the chair to finally start his breakfast.

"Your welcome, buddy. Hey, you spoiled my day, I spoiled yours, now we're even," Ronon retorted with a brassy grin that became broader as he inspected Johns tablet, and it only took a second before he'd snatched half of the bacon, totally ignoring the loud protest of his friend.

* * *

"So, you're gonna dig in the dirt with Katie Brown this afternoon? Well I wish you a lot of fun," Mary grinned and finished her blueberry-muffin. "Hey, what does that mean?" Caitlin nudged Mary from aside before she pulled her knees up, making herself comfortable on the couch. "It's a welcome change from the infirmary-work and I like don't?" She asked casually while she cast a short glance at the chocolate-box on the table and a big grin spread over her face.

"By the way, how do you managed it to come into property of that tresure?" Bending slightly forward, she snatched one of the sinful delicious sweets and her face went into raptures over the rare delicate pleasure, melting on her tongue. "God, this is good, this is the right stuff, I'm in heaven." She moaned blissfully as she let herself sink back into the depths of the thick fluffy cushions behind her, but not before she'd snatched a second praline.

Mary shook amused her head about her friend. "Oh Linnie, I love you, you sweet crazy nut," she smiled, but grabbed also one of the filled-chocolate temptations out the box. "I just gave Carson the order to bring me one or two boxes on his way back from earth, and you know that our very adorable boss do everything to keep his employers happy."

With a soft laugh, Caitlin picked her coffee-mug from the tray to mix the delicate chocolate-taste in her mouth with a hot sip coffee. "Right, he is just a sweetheart. Mhmm, drinking a sip coffee after makes it just perfect. You really made my day. Thanks a lot." She brushed a soft kiss on Marys cheek and slumped back against the cushions. "Your welcome honey," Mary followed her friend into the softness of the pads, and together they flung lazily on the couch.

The next half hour the two women chatted and talked and laughed about anything and anyone, including the last faux pas of Caitlin, and Mary just had let out a heartly laugh as she'd heard the whole story, well almost the whole story, without certain kitchen-details of course. But it had turn out that she was at least informed about the mess in the kitchen because of Perry and Johns tie. "I heard Perry talking with Ronon at the door when I came out the shower." A cheeky smile appeared on her face as she mentioned it and another heartly laugh escaped her at the frown on Caitlins face while she uttered a low curse. Obviously this was a new information for her, and the thought that Perry will be part of the team this afternoon didn't really cheered her up.

"Oh come on, Linnie. You'll grab in the dirt most of the time, so no big deal." Mary stroked her hair out of her face and looked at Caitlin. "And that brings me back to your first question, and no, I have nothing against Katie. She is a nice person, a bit mousey, but nice. Although she speaks with her plants," her eyebrow shot up at this remark, but then she shrugged her shoulders. "But okay, everyone has his little tic. By the way, I've heard she and Radek ..…you know…" This time her eyebrows wiggle wildly as she gave Caitlin a knowing gaze who returned it with a small grin.

"Yes, I heard that rumor too. Now tell me in all honesty, would you ever have think that Katie Brown fell for Radek Zelenka?" Caitlin asked with an astonished head-shake as she sipped the last of her coffee and cast a curious glance at Mary. "I mean, he is a nice guy, a bit shy and quiet and how should I say it….." Searching for the right words, she crinkled her nose and pouted her lips and Mary laughed heartly about the funny face of her friend.

"God Linnie, stop beating around the bush and say how it is," she looked amused at Caitlin, and gave her a soft nudge. "He is a funny guy, but hey, most scientists are like him. Somehow they seem to be all a bit different to say it in a nice way. I mean look at McKay." A big smile appeared on her face as well as on Caitlins when she mentioned Rodney. "He is an adorable, sometimes very annoying crazy nut and look at our beloved Jenny, she just adores him. So I guess, he and his collegues surely must have some kind of special attraction hidden somewhere - not that I ever felt the urge to dig for it." She snorted laughingly.

A frantic chuckle left Caitlins throat and all of a sudden, the two women almost fell from the couch amidst their laugh attack. "Hell, you're right, Mary. They're not my kind of men either. I'm more falling for the prime specimen, and I got lucky to catch one of them, and you too," she gasped, fighting for air. "Hell yes, you're darn right. We did the cherry-pick, didn't we, hun?" Mary replied with a cheeky grin. "But hey, we should keep that for ourselves, Linnie, at all costs, I mean the prime specimen-thing. Damned, our guys are already self-oppinionated enough, but can you imagine how they would puff themselves up if that reaches their ears." Mary rolled so wildly her eyes that Caitlin had to laugh again. "Oh yes, I get the picture, very clear. But nonetheless, they're just wonderful the way they are. God, I love our guys, very much, you know." With a soft sigh, she sat up straight and shifted slightly to face her friend.

"Although my precious sweetheart surely drives me up the wall at least once a day, like he did yesterday at the dinner. I was so mad at him, you know…" she heaved a deep sigh, toying with her empty coffee-mug. "…and so darn jealous that I totally overreacted, I don't know why, but it was as if something had clicked in place inside me – bad memories I guess." She murmured, with a helpless shrug of her shoulders. "I realized that when I recalled it all this morning. And I'd to admit to myself that there was no reason at all for my foolish overreaction because there was absolutely nothing, she was the pushy one and he was, well…just charming and polite like he always is."

Caitlin heaved a deep sigh while she doubtfully shook her head about that stupid behaviour of hers. "Hey, objection here, honey," Mary rejected smirkingly, and reached out one hand to squeeze gently her arm. "Don't you make a saint out of him, Linnie because he is everything, but that he surely isn't. I've not the slightest doubt that he really loves you and he sure as hell would never betray you, honey, but…" She held up one finger. "…. he's a man after all and you know men in general - the moment they see a nearly attractive female, they switch their I'm-the-Best-you-can-get-button on. They can't help it, they've to show off, honey, because it's deeply rooted in their gene-pool, you can call it an old remant from the Stone Age, a simple cave-man-attitude." She shrugged her shoulders as if this were an incontrovertible fact of life.

And Caitlin had to admit that somehow there was a grain of truth in Marys definition. "I know for sure that my John would just love your explanation honey. But I guess, somehow you're right, at least I can see some sort of sense in it," she chuckled amused, bethinking of his lame apology last night. Mary cast a cheeky glance at her. "Damn yes, I'm right. You know what a friend of mine always had said? Male - another definition for asshole." A wry smile played around her mouth as she heaved a slight sigh. "Now I know that doesn't count for our two guys, but for a long time I really truly believed that." She flicked a quick glance at her friend while her smile faded.

"You'd one of your night-mares again, am I right?" Caitlin said softly, watching her friends gaze closely, noting the shadow that passed her eyes before she quickly covered it up. She knew everything about Marys short, but dreadful marriage and her violent husband. Mary had told her once the whole story, and she'd been really shocked then, wouldn't believe first that her always so strong-acting friend ever had allowed a man to treat her like that bastard had done. But people made mistakes in their lifes, sometimes very big ones and mostly out of love or what they think it is - and when she looked back to her own first miserable marriage, she had to admit that she'd been as young and stupid-innocent as Mary was back then.

"Come on, say something," she gave Mary a gentle nudge and stroked softly a long curl out her face. Mary shot a harrowed gaze at her and swallowed hard, confirming her friends suspision with a silent nod. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, come here," Caitlin whispered gently while she moved closer to wrap her arms around her friend, rocking her gently back and forth. "Just forget the jerk of the past, honey and enjoy your current luck. Ronon loves you very much, you know?" Her voice was low and soft as her hands stroke gently over the black silk of Marys long hair.

Mary let out a quiet sob and shivered slightly. "I know, he does. He is such a soft and tender and sensible man and I'm very happy with him. God, the last seven months were heaven for me. But sometimes you know…..all the ugly memories just roll over me so out of nothing, and all I wanna do then is crying." She whispered and slipped deeper into Caitlins embrace, enjoying the warmth and comfort of her as she tried to banish the upcoming bad memories of her past.

She wished from the bottom of her heart she just could scratch that dark part of her life out of her mind, but she couldn't. And at odd moments the evil past came back, torturing her in her dreams until she woke up, screaming and bathed in sweat. Ronon had more than once asked her about the reason, but somehow she wasn't able to tell him the truth.

Maybe it was because she felt ashamed for what had happened, she didn't really know. Up to now, Caitlin was the only one who knew the truth – she was her confessor so to speak as well as Mary was hers. There was a very special bond of friendship between them, they love and care for each other like sisters, and Mary was very thankful for that rare gift.

It was peaceful and quiet in the room while Caitlin stroked soothingly over Marys back, still holding her in a tight embrace. "You should tell him about this, Mary. You do know that, do you?" She whispered softly and brushed gently a few silky hairstrands out of Marys face. "Because it makes things between you a lot easier, believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

Slowly, Mary pulled out of Caitlins arms and heaved a deep sigh. "I know honey, I know. And I hope someday I've the guts to tell him everything. But he is already so protective, can you imagine how much more he'll be after he knows the miserable truth of my past? Oh God, the poor men who just dare to give me a harsh word or a mean gaze." She flicked a brassy grin at Caitlin, the usual cheeky Mary was back again.

Caitlin laughed softly at her words. "Oh yes, I can imagine that very well. And don't tell me anything about protection. Look at my adorable husband. Sometimes I've the feeling he'd love nothing better than to lock me in here in Atlantis to keep me safe. At least when I go off world without him," she sighed desperately, but her eyes glance with warmth and love at the thought of him. "Like this morning, he told me several times to be careful this afternoon, even instructed Evan to keep an eye on me."

Mary cast a thoughtful gaze at her friend as she bent forward to snatch another of the sweetmeats out the chocolate box, standing on the table. "Well, I guess O'Briens attack is still haunting through his mind here and there," she said quietly, reminding herself how desperate and distraught John was back then, full of self-reproaches and guilt, and she assumed he still felt this way sometimes.

To keep her hands busy and her mind off bad memories, she rose up and started to clean the table. "And after what you've told me about the dinner last evening, it might not be the badest thing to stay out of Prince Martens reach." Mary mentioned casually with a quick side-glance at Caitlin, who'd also stand up to give her a hand. "He seems to me that kind of man, who can't stand to lose, specially not against a woman. I know what I'm talking about," her face screwed up. "I was married to such an asshole, remember?"

She stopped her current activity and turned to face her friend, taking her hand for a tight squeeze. "So you better do what your very adorable husband said. Promise me, okay?" Caitlin looked steadily into her eyes and heaved a deep resignated sigh before she slowly nodded her agreement. "Yes, I will, I promise you," she answered earnestly. "But you didn't have to worry about it, I don't feel the urge to meet that creepy slime ball again anyway. He is kind of spooky and creepy and….I don't know. Did I mentioned creepy?"

The funny grimace on her face as she expressed her disgust, made Mary laugh. "Yes, you did honey, more than once," she giggled and curling her arms around Caitlin, she gave her a tight hug. "Oh, and thanks for everything, Linnie. I love you very much." With a noisy peck on her cheek she released her friend. "Hey, that what best friends are for. I love you too, Mary, and I'm glad you feel better. You feel better by now, right?" Caitlin asked doubtfully, with pinched eyebrows and a warm smile rushed over her face when Mary nodded smirkingly.

"Yes, much better love, and now that we're in a good mood again…..," she peered on her watch and made a face. "….my break is almost over and I've the pleasure to step back into the hard socage of our very rigid boss Carson Beckett." She joked and Caitlin jumped on that train right away. "Oh yes it's a real torture to work under his heel," she rolled her eyes in feigned desperation and both start to laugh again.

"Okay, back to the grindstone again, you poor slave." With a soft chuckle, she grabbed the tray from the table and shooed Mary out of the flat. Together, they walk slowly down the floor, heading for the next transporter. "So what you're up to now?" Mary asked as she stepped into the lift. Caitlin shrugged her shoulders and trailed behind her friend. "I don't know, I still got a good half-hour before I'll meet Katie in her lab." A pertly smile spread over her face. "Maybe I'll bother a certain person who sits in his office, doing some stupid paperwork and try to keep him off work."

A broad grin spread over Marys face. "Oh yes, this will be a heavy going for you," she remarked laughingly as she pushed the button for the infirmary. It didn't take long and they were at the finish. Before Mary left the transporter, she brushed a slight kiss on Caitlins cheek. "Give your sweetheart a tight hug from me, honey and be careful okay?" Caitlin nodded slightly and kissed her back. "I will. See you this evening, love."

She watched her friend slowly walking away while her hand already touched her ear, activating her radio for a special request. Before the door of the lift closed, she saw Mary stopping in the middle of the floor to just do the same thing. "Hey my big man, you're in the mood for a short but intensive examination before you leave the city? I already thought so, honey. See you in a minute." A big smile rushed over Caitlins face as she heard her talking, and when John answered her call, his deep voice rumbling pleasingly in her ear, she asked him the same question – and strangely enough she became the same positive answer.

* * *

When Ronon walked into the jumper, he heard John whistling, crooked and loud and cheerful. A small grin spread over his face as he recognized the melody – Bryan Ferrys 'Slave to Love'. "Hey buddy, what caused that good mood of yours? Let me guess, it wasn't the boring paperwork you'd to finish, right?" He said and flashed a sly smile at him as he approached the front seats. "Don't know what you're talking about," John replied unabashedly as he swung his chair around, watching his friend taking place in the co-pilot seat. "I was the whole time in my office, working, very hard." A broad, sated grin rushed over his face.

Ronon slumped laughingly into the chair, stretching his long legs. "Yeah, I'm sure parts of you had worked very hard indeed." He snorted, his mouth quirked into a brassy grin. But John just ignored Ronons pertly remark, instead, put his feet up and leant relaxed back, his arms crossed behind his head. "So, I heard you made a short trip into the infirmary. Funny, I haven't even notice that you're ill." His eyes sparkle roguishly as he regarded his friend from head to toe. "Actually, you look fit as a fiddle to me, you know. Could it be that you've find someone with magic hands?" He laughed and leapt quickly aside to avoid Ronons boot-kick.

When Richard Woolsey stepped into the jumper, the two friends were still so busy squabbling one another that they didn't note his arrival at all, until Woolsey tapped on Johns shoulder. He jerked wildly as well as Ronon and both shot a dark glance at him. _Damned, this man was a real sneaker. _John thought as he cast another glance at him, just to notice Woolseys very formal outfit.

"Mr. Woolsey, I see you're ready for your desert-trip, and perfectly dressed as always." He greeted him with a broad smile, his amused gaze flicked over Woolsey. As always, he'd the clean-cut look of an accountant – right down to the dark suit and pearly-white shirt, matching tie and glossy black oxford shoes. "I bet Tarek will be very impressed, he is a very serious guy, you know." John couldn't hide the mocking tone in his voice and his grin became wider and cheekier with every second. Hell, this could be real fun today after all, considering that Tarek was a kind of a joker sometimes.

"Yeah, very serious and formal," Ronon drawled and glanced over with a broad grin that reached from one ear to another. Woolsey just gave them one of his disparaging looks he mastered so well while he placed himself on the seat behind Sheppard. "There is no need to make fun of me, Colonel Sheppard. Since I'll meet this Tarek for the first time, I like to present myself very respectable. Obviously _you _don't feel the need for it." Was Woolseys stiff answer while his sniffy gaze slid over Ronons raffish clothes he always wore, just to sweep to John, mustering his usual military clothes, grey pants, black shirt, his boots sloppily laced as always.

The two men in front took his affected behaviour with amusement. "No, we love the easy way of life, you should try it once too." John flicked a small grin at him while his hands flew over the panels to start the jumper. "Okay, fastened your seat-belt, Mr. Woolsey and we're already on our way into the wild wide desert." He smirked and dialed the gate-adress as Chuck gave him start-permission. Woolsey watched him attentively as they dove down into the gate-room just to vanish through the gate with one smooth whoosh.

And his eyes got bigger and bigger when they left the gate on the other side a few seconds later because the next minutes he just saw tons of sand, glittering in the scorching sun. He didn't know exactly what he'd expected, well maybe he did. He'd think they would pass the gate and well…see the Oasis right away, or nearby the gate at its best. Not mile after long mile dry boring sand and nothing else, not even a tiny bush or a tuft gras.

"Well that is very…." He searched for the right words. "Sandy?" John quipped and swiveled his head to cast a quick glance at Woolsey over his shoulder. "I bet the pale dust looks great on your dark suit, creates nice contrasts, don't you think?" He wore his shades, so Woolsey couldn't see his eyes, but he saw the wry smile John flicked at him. Surprisingly, an amused smile appeared on Woolseys face. "Okay, I got it, I'm overdressed. Next time I'll try it the easy way." He said with such a funny sniggering, John and Ronon burst out laughing. Richard Woolsey took it with humour.

He bent forward to get a better view and mustered the monotonous environment outside. "So what if we've a break down here in the middle of nowhere?" His voice contained a slight note of worriness and Ronon chuckled as he saw the anxious glance in Woolseys eyes. "Well, then we request Atlantis for the wrecking service and wait, desperately hoping that no bandits show up in the meanwhile," he slanted a narrowed gaze at him. "I hope you can handle a weapon, Mr. Woolsey?" He added, his expression placid and cool.

Woolseys head swept from Sheppard to the Satedan and back. "You're making fun of me again, right?" He sounded a bit squeaky as he honestly hoped he was right with his suspicion. John and Ronon exhaled a wry laugh. "Yeah man, don't worry." Ronon grinned at him and gave him a heartly clap on his shoulder that left him breathless for a moment. He seemed to really enjoy himself, even more when he saw that Woolsey took a deep breath of relief due to his answer.

"Well, at least in this part of the desert," John threw in dryly and chilled Woolseys relief right away with his comment while he steered the jumper with the greatest of ease through the baking desert to its target. "Actually there excists a rat's nest here on that planet, where all sorts of scum is congregated," he flicked a small smile at the IOA-agent. "But it's laying far away, near the border of the desert, and Tarek and all the others had never trouble with them. They stay out the oases, guess it's a sort of bilateral agreement – you don't harm me and I don't harm you."

Woolsey cocked his ears. Johns remark had given him food for thought. "Well that sounds a bit weird to me," he reflected and cast a pensive gaze at Sheppard. "So, tell me more about this Tarek. What's his business aside from being kind of a _grand visier_?" He asked, laying a blaspheming note on the last words.

John took his time to answer and a wily smile crept on his face. "Well, he's a salesman, deals with all kind of business," he answered with a soft chuckle. "Right Chewy?" Ronon just grinned broadly at Sheppard, with a shrewd nod. Woolsey wrinkled his eyebrows at that answer and again, a worried note swung in his voice as he asked the next question. "What do you mean with all kind of business? Does he do anything illegal or so?" He looked from one to another, noting the very amused faces of the two men in front of him.

John shrugged laughingly his shoulders. "No, not at all. He just loves to trade and he deals with a lot of things, except humans. Slave trade is something he really hates." He spun his chair around to face Woolsey. "He's really okay and very honorable, don't worry." The agent regarded Sheppard interested. "Seems that you've full confidence in him?" John looked at him, matched him glare for glare as he made a meaningful break. "No, not entirely because there are only a handful people I trust blindly. But he comes close." He answered, his voice low, his face serious. Yet, as he swung his chair back in front, he shot an impish glance at Ronon, one of the hand-picked people, he'd blind faith in.

"I'm sure you'll like him, Mr. Woolsey and when he shows you his camel-breed he's so proud of, he likes you too. Right again, Chewy?" Ronons grin became broader as he nodded again and Woolsey didn't miss the laughing glance the two men exchanged, but decided he'd make a fool of himself enough already and kept quiet until the first glimpse of the huge Oasis came in sight. "Wow, this is huger than I thought," he said, astonished. Curiously, his eyes wandered over the winding streets and houses, over the fields and plantations surrounding the city and he'd to admit it was an impressive view.

John gave him a short blink. "Yep, that's what we also said the first time. You'll be surprised, believe me." He landed the jumper at the edge of the Oasis, and as soon as they stepped out, Woolsey delivered them the next reason for a good laugh. They'd to cross a short distance to a small group of men, standing there with mules and barrows, and John watched with great amusement how deep Richard Woolsey sank into the sand with every step he made. By the time they reached the outpost, his polished shoes had lost the last glint of glance and the legs of his darkblue trousers were dusted with sand.

"There is nothing better than a pair of solid boots and a good old pair of working pants, right Ronon?" John grinned and nudged his friend from aside who agreed with a bold grin on his face. "Yep, so easy walking with it. You should try it once, Mr. Woolsey." He gave the grumpy looking man a short slap on his back that catapulted him almost out of his ruined shoes. Woolsey dared to dart a dark glance at Ronon, but the Satedan wasn't very much impressed of it, instead broadened his grin while John already talked to one of the men.

"Okay, everybody in, our taxi is waiting," he announced gleefully as he swung himself in one of the mule-barrows. Ronon jumped right after him into the cart and placed himself next to Sheppard. It looked a bit clumsy as Woolsey climbed up the very wonky appearing tumbrel and after he'd given the sandy floor of the plain vehicle a very critical glance, he sat quietly down opposite the two laughing men.

As the cart rumbled slowly along fields towards the inner city, they'd to take the one or other slight shake when one of the wheels jolted over a stone or hit a roadhole. Richard Woolsey cursed low under his breath, but as soon as they approached the main street and the carter led the plain vehicle through narrow alleys to Tareks house, his gaze flicked astonished around.

"Not bad here, am I right Mr. Woolsey? What had you expect? A few tents or some primitive cots?" John asked, noting that Woolsey got speechless with amazement as they passed the huge iron gate, driving up the long access road to Tareks house. "Well, I haven't certainly expected such an affluence. It's really…impressive." He said, as staggered as John was the first time.

"Yes, it is. And they're good and reliable trade partners, and very hospitality as well. Not the badest connection my wife had build here, don't you think?" A slight smirk rushed over Johns face about Woolseys uncomfortable look. "Amazing, but she can do a lot more than just spill wine or throw fruits at impudent women, you know." He couldn't stop himself from saying this. The IOA-agent darted a sharp glance at him, but before he could answer him, they approached the main entrance, where one of Tareks servants was already waiting for them.

The young boy led the little group inside the house, and further into the best room John and Ronon knew very well by now, according to their several visits they'd done the last months. Tarek came towards them with forceful strides and welcomed them with open arms. "John, Ronon, what a pleasure to see you again. How are you? And how are your smart, beautiful wifes?" He shook heartly their hands, beaming a bright smile at them. "Good to see you too, my friend. Hey, I'm fine and Caitlin sends you best wishes. She is doing fine too." John returned the heartly greeting as well as Ronon did so.

"That's good to hear. She is a wonderful woman as well as Mary. Damned, I'm still mad you two refused to sell them to me." He laughed heartly and Ronon and John joined him, whereas Woolsey looked a bit bewildered. The three men exchanged a wily smile before Tarek focused on Mr. Woolsey, mustering him thoroughly. "I see you bring another guest with you," he mentioned very pleased and John watched with glee the rompish glance that emerged in Tareks eyes all in a sudden.

"Yes, this is Richard Woolsey, a delegate from our main planet who is eagerly interested to meet you." John introduced with an awful nice tone in his voice, his eyes sparkling as rompish as Tareks whilst Woolsey stepped towards the beduin to greet him in his own, starchy kind. "I'm very pleased to meet you Mr….Tarek," he said with a tight smile and reached out his hand for a formal shake.

Tarek grasped his hand, shaking it wildly. "Actually it should read Tarek Ibn-Halil-al-Satici, but just call me Tarek, it's a lot easier. Welcome to my humble home, Richard." He flicked a broad smile at Woolsey and gave him a heartly clap on his shoulder. "But where are my manners? Come on, sit down my friends and eat and drink," Tarek laid one arm around the baffled man and led him deeper into the room, steering him towards a long low table, well-filled with good food. With an inviting gesture, he asked them to sit down on one of the fluffy seat pads, surrounding the table before he placed himself next to Woolsey.

John and Ronon sat down opposite them as a young servant appeared out of nothing, waiting silently for orders. With a short hand sign, Tarek waved him closer and whispered something into the servants ear, who vanished quietly. "So, the tea is on it's way, and I bet you're hungry too, so help yourself, my friends," he gestured with a generous wave along the plates of food, standing on the table.

Whilst John and Ronon followed his invitation right away, Mr. Woolsey was still busy inspecting the wonderful interior of the room in all its glory. "I must say, you've a marvellous house, Tarek," he said, his eyes sliding eagerly through the wide room, admiring the precious wall-hangings, rugs and cabinets. "Thank you, Richard. I'm glad you like it. Just relax and feel at home," Tarek answered friendly. "You know, friends of John and Caitlin are also my friends and very welcome." He added and turned towards the young boy, who had returned, carrying a tray with several hot steaming tea cups which he set carefully down on the table.

When his host mentioned Caitlin, Woolsey cast a strained smile at him while his gaze flicked over to John, who kept silence, but couldn't surpress an arch smile at the sight of Woolseys anxious face. _Hell, if I wanted to, I could give you a good whipping right now, Richard Woolsey. _Enjoying the fact that Woolsey was totally at his mercy at the moment, a cheeky smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Oh yes, Mr. Woolsey is a very special friend to us. Especially Caitlin is quite fond of him and his perfect appearance and manners." He smirked cheekily, unable to resist the urge of giving his malicious joy full scope – just for a moment.

As the smart guy he was, Tarek had of course noticed the slight tension between the men, but he didn't elaborate on it, instead, handed Woolsey a cup with hot tea. "That's good to hear. So Richard, as a new guest in my house let me welcome you," he said, setting two other cups of tea in front of him. "Drink, my friend, all three of them. And don't worry, it will not be your disadvantage." He prompted with a slight smile, regarding Woolseys wary glance and shoved two cups across the table for John and Ronon before he took a cup tea by himself.

Ronon as well as John grasped their cups, but didn't drink, instead, watching attentively Woolseys reaction, and a mischievious smile rushed over their faces as the agents face screwed up the very moment he swallowed the first sip. "You must empty the whole cup, Mr. Woolsey," Ronon encouraged him, his eyes sparkling with glee, and nudged Sheppard slightly with his elbow. Both men knew from their own experience that the first cup was awful bitter and hard to drink.

But Richard Woolsey wasn't a man who came down handsomely. He emptied the cup till the last drop, even it tasted as indescribable ghastly as it smelled. With a bright smile, Tarek shoved the second cup towards him. "This one tastes better believe me," he chuckled amused, noting Woolseys short hesitation before he grabbed bravely the second cup. "Let me explain it to you, my friend. It's an old ritual of my folk. The first cup is bitter as the life itself, the second is sweet like the love and the third one is smooth as the death. After you finished them all three, you'll always stand under the protection of my house and folk."

Richard Woolsey felt very relieved as he'd drunk the last cup, although he thought he would throw it all up again when Tarek gave him a heartly clap on his back. "Well done, Richard. From now on, if you need my help or protection, you'll get it." John and Ronon had a hard time not to laugh out loud, but they managed it, somehow, and the next half hour went by with relaxed small talk and good food until everyone was more than sated.

"Tarek, as always your hospitality is outstanding and I wanna thank you for that. But maybe we should talk now about the reason you wanted to see us so urgently," John cast a curious glance at him. "You're right John, but not here," Tarek agreed with a steady nod and rose up. Requesting his guests to follow him, he steered towards a small side door, that led them into the wonderful garden of the property.

"First I wanna show Richard my camel breed. It's my pride and joy, well aside of my wonderful wifes and kids," he chuckled softly and passing the garden without paying much attention to the beautiful flowerbeds, he strode thrustful to an outbuilding in the back of the yard. A broad smile flashed over Ronons and Johns face as they caught up with Tarek, Woolsey falling behind them.

"Great, I bet Mr. Woolsey can't wait to see them," John said, amusement tinging his voice and swiveled his head to cast a quick glance at Woolsey who returned his mocking glance with a grimace. Tarek looked at Sheppard from aside, a slight smile curved around his mouth. "Tell me, what is it between you and him?" He asked quietly, nodding his head into Woolseys direction.

John shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing serious, Tarek. At large, he is okay, just a bit too correct and serious. And you know my wife and her temper…," he flicked a crooked smile at Tarek. "….you can imagine they're worlds apart." Tarek shook his head and laughed at his friends words. "Oh, I love her temper. Maybe when I tripple the price?" He joked as he opened a large wooden gate, stepping aside to let his guests pass first.

"No way, you old sly dog, forget it. Not even if you would offer me all of your excellent camels," John retorted smirkingly and gave Tarek a heartly nudge as he passed him. They stood in a very proper, generous stable, which was only partly sheltered. Tarek walked to the open part, towards a paddock, containing about fifteen camels. John and Ronon halt two steps before the fence while Woolsey stepped curiously near close, placing himself next to Tarek who let out a special whistle.

One huge camel stepped closer to him, bowing his head down as the beduin stroked over his long neck. "They're very impressive, Tarek," Woolsey said, taking a small step back in view of the big head that turned towards him. "Yes they are, Richard. They're the best camels you can find around here, and it's the best and most comfortable way to travel through the desert, believe me. Don't be afraid, it won't bite you. They're very friendly." He assured smilingly.

And he was right. In fact, the camel was so friendly and fond of Woolsey, it bowed it's head even more and a long sticky tongue rasped along Richards dark suit-jacket and white shirt, leaving back a wet gluey trace of glistening drool on the fine clothes. "I guess, she's falling in love with you, Mr. Woolsey," John chuckled, his body shaking with laughter as well as Ronons. The glance Woolsey shot at them was a real dead one while Tarek apologized right away, but couldn't supress at least a slight smirk.

Without a word, Woolsey picked a hankie out his pocket and tried to remove the slobbery prove of love, but noticed that he made it only worser by rubbing over it, so he just quit his efforts. Putting up a brave front, he accepted Tareks apology and ignored the laughter of Sheppard and the Satedan, but made at least three steps away the corral to bring himself into a safety distance.

After this little hilarious intermezzo, Tarek gestured towards a small table with benches, standing in a secluded corner of the stable. "Sit down, my friends. In this stable, we're undisturbed and safe from eavesdroppers. Perfect to talk about the serious stuff." A sly smile rushed over Johns face as he placed himself on the wooden bench as well as the others. "All time suspicious, even in your own house, he Tarek?" He mentioned cautiously, quirking one eyebrow. But knowing the beduin for quite a while, it didn't really surprise him.

"One thing I've learned in my life is that you can't be too careful, John. I guess you vibe with me in that point." Tarek answered lightly and a slight smile appeared on his face as he noticed Sheppards affirmative nod, but then he composed his features. "The reason why I called you is based on a weird observation we've made…" he heaved a deep sigh and cast a serious glance at the men. "You do know that we always watch the gate, lurking what comes in and goes out."

John and Ronon nodded their agreement, but Woolsey looked puzzled at him. "I haven't seen anyone when we left the gate, just sand." He said, astonished. Tarek chuckled softly as well as the other two men. "Good, that tells me my men do a great job. They're experts in hiding and disguise. You also know that we've never trouble with the Wraith, thank God for that great device the Ancients had build here." Woolsey cast a questioning gaze at Sheppard, who explained it to him. "It's pretty similar to that device on Keras planet, you know."

Woolseys steady nod told him that he was fully informed about the background of Keras planet and Tarek began to speak again. "Then I assume you also know that there is this small town far north, laying at the edge of the desert, clustering all kind of suspicious people?" Woolsey nodded again in confirmation. "We've always an eye on that spot and gather up all informations we can get. You see Richard, the desert might be huge for you, but for us who live here, it's just a small village." Tarek declared, noticing again Woolseys questioning gaze.

"Everyone knows everyone, and I've an excellent network of informants. Hey, knowledge is power, and we all agree that you can't have enough of that, right?" He said, with a mischievous smile and thereby, shrugged his shoulders. "Not to forget that it's always very reassuring to know which side one's bread is buttered on, if you know what I mean. Grants you sleep in heavenly peace, believe me."

An amused grin appeared on Johns face. "What I always thought of you, Tarek. You're as cunning as a fox. But you're right of course, you can't never know too much, and sometimes informations can be very valuable, right?" He said with an eye-twinkle. "And since you're a very passionate trader…." The Beduin laughed heartly at Sheppards words. "You nailed it, John, and damned, you know me very well by now. But don't worry, my friend, this won't cost you anything, it's a gift in regard to our true friendship so to speak…." Tarek said amused, but then he waved shortly his hand, signaling the men to move closer together.

"So, here's what I've got. One of my best informants in that rat's nest told me about a small group which arrived there a few weeks ago, they came through the gate with a small spavined spaceship. He'd counted about ten men, from what he could see so far. They're under command of two leaders, obviously twin-brothers, although they didn't look very alike so on first sight – one is tall and handsome whilst the other, well I guess he was handsome too once, but now, half of his face is distorted with scares, and he's a bit smaller than his twin, might be because of his humpback. It's a real weird couple, I can tell you." John and Ronon were regarding him intently the whole time as they listened to what he told them.

Now Sheppard cocked his head and cast a warily gaze at Tarek. "So what's with them? I mean, you've got a lot of suspicious visitors in that village, more or less criminal. Are they making any kind of trouble or what?" He asked cautiously and a crease cringed between his eyebrows. Slowly, Tarek shook his head and remained silence for a minute or two. "No, and that I find a bit weird too, I mean when you see them you know immediately that their middle-name is trouble - normally." Tarek said, gnawing pensively on his lowerlip.

"But fact is, they maintain a very low profile the whole time, always pay the piper in the taverne, no brawls or anything else, yeah they order a hooker or two every now and then, or make a visit at Kassandras brothel, but that's nothing unusual in that town. Now, to me it seems that they're waiting for something ..or someone…no, I'm more than sure they do, because since a week or so, they've a visitor who comes in regular terms, and this visitor…" He paused for a moment, throwing a meaningful glance into the round. "….this visitor comes through the gate with a puddle jumper."

This information came as a real bombshell and left the three men speechless. For a minute or two, they just looked at Tarek in total amazement. John raked his hands through his thick dark hair and then, narrowed his eyes as he stared at the Beduin sitting opposite him. "Wow, that's a hell of an incoming news," he uttered and let out a dark oath of two, and he wasn't the only one. Ronon also cursed under his breath while Woolsey was astoundingly quiet, but his eyes were focused on Sheppard.

"Is it possible that it is one of our jumpers?" He asked without inflection, just pointing at the most obvious solution. John darted a dark glance at him, and the gaze of Ronon as he focused his eyes on the agent, could be absolutely qualified as a real dead one. "No way, forget it, man." The Satedan grunted shortly, biting back the choice form of adress that leapt to his tongue, instead holding him in a cold, unwavering stare.

Although he felt very uncomfortable under Ronons flat stare, Woolsey ventured to speak on. "Excuse me, but this was meant as a serious question, because when I consider that we're the only ones who's using this kind of spaceships…." he said, resentfully while he cast a haughty glance into the round at the table. "….and I don't think I really have to remind you of O'Brien and his criminal activities, coming from inside the city. I mean, he was one of our people. Well, as Tarek has said, you can't be too careful, right?" He added as in passing, with the aim to hit a nerve, equal what one – and he surely did because in a split of a second, the air was fraught with tension.

Suddenly aware of his insensibility, Woolsey flicked a quick glance at the men and winced as his gaze met Sheppards. The hazel-green eyes of the Colonel darkened dangerously, simmering with fury – and pain. A long, heavy silence stretched out as John scowled at him, every muscle in his body strained like a bowstring. "No, you really don't have to remind us, Mr. Woolsey because you can bet your life on it that I'll never forget this, never ever in my whole life." He said, his voice as rough as a gravel in his throat. _Damned, how could this pencil-pusher even think he would ever forget it when O'Briens assault on Caitlin still haunted through his night mares?_ John was rattling inside as he desperately tried to banish the horrible pictures, coming out from nowhere so all of a sudden, to feed his sense of guilt he still felt after all this time now and then.

Vigorously, he forced his mind back to rational, his face just a grim mask while Ronon aside him was fuming with rage – anger spiked in the Satedans eyes, the heat of it rolling off him in waves, and the look he shot at Woolsey expressed very clear that he would love nothing better than to smash his fist right into the middle of his smooth arrogant face. John gave him a short glance of warning before he focused on Woolsey again, pinning him down with his severe look.

Tarek had kept quiet the whole time. Sensing that this was kind of a personal matter, far out of his range he thought it would be better to just held himself back. Aside from that, he also knew for certain that Sheppard would absolutely disagree with any kind of interference, coming from his side. So he was contended with his role as subtle observer, and while his gaze flicked swiftly from one to another, he drew his own conclusions.

Woolsey however wished himself anywhere but here at the moment, yet managed it somehow to work up his courage for at least an attempt to apologize. "I'm sorry, Colonel Sheppard, I didn't want to….it wasn't my intention…" At Sheppards feral glare, he broke off abruptly, his voice quavering, and coughed slightly to clear his throat. "But tell me what other options are left?"

John wiped one hand over his face as if he tried to wipe off his fury and anger, and took a deep breath or two before he voiced his opinion. "First of all, sending out hidden messages out the city is a whole lot easier than leaving the city in a jumper unnoticed. So I'm more than sure it wasn't one of ours. But of course we'll check it out, just to be a hundred percent sure." He replied, slanting a narrowed gaze at Woolsey. "Second, there are definitely other folks in this galaxy who're in possession of ancient technology, including jumper. Some we know like Princess Maras folk for example, and I bet a lot we didn't know they excist at all."

Woolsey nodded slowly, his gaze swept thoughtfully over Sheppard. "Yes, that's something I hadn't considered. Thinking of our jumpers was just the first thought that popped into my mind." He shrugged embarrassed his shoulders. "You're absolutely right, Colonel Sheppard. And I truly apoligize for my improper comment."

A harsh growl was all Ronon scoffed at him while John signaled him with a short steady nod that he accepted his apology. Meanwhile, he'd recovered his balance and when he was honest to himself, he not even could blame Woolsey for his spontaneous suggestion."Well, I can't really blame you for your reasoning, it's of course a tempting thought and somehow logical." He admitted measured and chewed thoughtfully on his lowerlip as he allowed himself a few moments to think it all over.

"Do you have more informations for us? Who flew the jumper for example?" John asked, turning his attention to Tarek, who sat across him at the table, next to Woolsey. Regretfully, the Beduin shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. My informant reported, he'd seen a single person leaving the jumper, but he was wearing a black hooded cloak, so he couldn't see his face. My man could follow him to an old remote house, laying a little distance outside the village, but wasn't able to sneak close enough without making himself suspicious." He exhaled a deep sigh as he looked at the others with not a little of frustation in his glance.

Woolsey shrugged when Ronon slammed his fist on the wooden table. "Fucking shit," he grunted and with a ripe curse, he jumped up to start a tensed pace along the stable. "I can smell a rat within a hundred miles and this stinks to high heaven, believe me." He stopped his pacing and stared at Sheppard. "Yeah, that's what my instinct tells me too," John said, raking his fingers through the thicket of his dark hair. His dark-lashed, hazel green eyes held Ronons gaze. "The question is, how we deal with it? We could fly cloaked over the village for a short check and then return to Atlantis checking out all our outgoing flights of this week before.…"

In a smooth fast motion, Ronon pulled his heavy gun out of his holster as he stalked towards the table, and slamming the weapon on the table, he leant heavily forward. "I suggest we just walk in, nail this rotten bunch and smack the shit out of them." He interrupted Sheppard rudly, glaring from one to another. Whilst Tarek and John started to chuckle, obviously mighty amused about Ronons plan, Woolsey just stared in total disbelief at the Satedan. "You can't do that," he called out and shrugged under the feral look, Ronon darted at him. "I mean, we've no basis in fact for such an assault, not at all."

Ronons steely green eyes narrowed. "They're a bunch of criminal motherfuckers, that's reason enough for me," he challenged the agent with another dart glance. With an amused head-shake, John tugged at his friend, requesting him to sit down again. "Nice plan, Chewy and normally I've nothing against it, sounds like fun to me. But in that case, you hothead…." he grinned at his friend who let out a low disapproving growl as he settled down again.

The grin on Sheppards face broadened at the sight of his grumpy friend while Woolseys look could pass as very miffed indeed. "…..we'll miss the mysterious pilot with the jumper, I got the point." Ronon finished Johns speech, accompanied by a few ripe curses which made Woolsey blush to the roots of his sparce hair. "Yeah, I hate to say it, but you're right Sheppard. Okay, let's do it your way," he grunted and bounced of the bench, eager to do something but sitting on his hands.

With a chuckle, John stood up slowly, as well as the others and turned to Tarek. "You got time for a little flight, my friend?" One look in the Beduins broad smiling face told him that he hadn't have to ask at all. "All the time you need, John. I love to fly with the jumper, you know that." He grinned from ear to ear and with a quick side-glance at Woolsey he added. "Can we do the loopings again? That was so funny last time." The horrified look in the agents eyes, as he glanced anxiously at Sheppard, made his grin even wider.

Of course, John jumped on that train right away. "Sure Tarek, you mean the simple or the double looping or the endless spiral?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with malicious joy, even more as he saw Woolseys face-color turning from pale to death-pale. Tarek gave Sheppard a heartly clap on his back as they left the stable. "Why don't we make a little of everything? Hey, it's a long route till the edge of the desert, we got time." A ripple of laughter went up and as the men set out for the jumper, they were all in a great mood, all but Woolsey who'd the feeling he needed already a barf bag just by thinking of the immenent flight.

* * *

Major Lorne had found the perfect observation post. Sitting comfortable on soft moss-grown ground, with his back leaned against an old tree stump, he let things slide and simply enjoyed the warm rays of the evening sun. Here and there, he shortly opened his eyes for a checking glance at Katie and Caitlin, working on the small field about 4 yards away from him. God, it was quite a while since he'd such a lazy and easy-going mission, but he wasn't in the least mad about it, rather the opposite.

Most of the time, his missions were a lot more exhausting – walking mile after mile, crawling through dirt or climbing up and down hills, struggling through primal forest, not knowing what's hidden behind the next tree, friend or enemy, and all that in selected company, either by a few of his marines or some annoying scientists or both – so that he was more than satiesfied with this quiet eventless afternoon.

Letting out a contented sigh, Evan sat up straight and stretched his arms to loosen his muscles a bit while he looked at the women, crouching on the ground to plant their wheat-seedlings, the last one of ten lines in all. Given that each line was ca. 6 yards long, he'd to admit that they'd really worked in a timely manner this afternoon. His gaze flicked over their body shapes and a small grin appeared on his face as he admired the nice view. Well, he was but every inch a man after all, and he certainly was everything but blind.

His gaze switched between the women back and forth, before it got stuck on Caitlin. A few streaks of dirt, adorning her long naked legs, virtually attracted his attention and his grin widened when his eyes reached her crispy butt, nicely wrapped in tight cropped jeans. _Damned, she surely was an eye-candy and it was a real pleasure to look at her. _He thought while his eyes slid slowly up and down her pleasing curves.

_Well, at least it was a pleasure as long as the Colonel wasn't around. _Lorne exhaled a deep sigh by thinking of Sheppard, his notorious jealousy and strong protection he showed for his wife. He surely could understand the protecting part, after all what had happen, yet the jealous part was a bit stressful sometimes - and for the one or other soldier who'd been a tad too impudent, it had taken a disagreeable course then, in form of an extra strenuous training for example.

A sly smile rushed over his face. Well, some were lucky and some drew a blank. The important thing was that he counted to the lucky ones, and some just seemed to enjoy the rub of green, like Mike Perry. He cast a quick side-glance at the young Sergeant, laying outstretched next to him.

_Yes, Perry definetely has a soft spot for Caitlin Sheppard, if not even a bit more than that, and was in Sheppards good books after all. Well, some guys have all the luck._ Evan thought and heaved a soft sigh. _Yet he wasn't the only one, in fact a lot of the soldiers were a bit smitten with her - including myself._ He confessed to himself without a blush and uttered another sigh while he turned his head to cast another glance at the motionless Sergeant beside him.

His eyes were closed and a slight snorring told him that Perry had been fallen asleep. A mean grin appeared on Lornes face as he leant towards the young man, shouting "Wraith-attack" in his ear. With a loud scream, Perry jerked wildly and came up like a rocket. "Where? What happened? What did I miss?" He shouted and looked confused around while he instinctively grasped for his gun.

"Gotcha!" Evan broke out in loud laughter at the funny sight. Perry wiped one hand over his face and raked through his blond bristly hair. "Very funny, Major. I just laugh my ass off." Disgruntled, he made a face at Lorne and slowly, he sat down again. His gaze fell on Katie and Caitlin, just to notice that they were also giggling about his little one-man-show and coloured up to his ears in no time. "Thanks a lot for making a fool out of me in front of them." He grumbled and cast another dark glance at his surperior.

"You'd a good nap, Sergeant?" Caitlin teased him with a soft laugh and a twinkle in her eye. Lorne noticed that this little gesture let Perry blush even more and was almost dying with laughter. Embarrassed, the young Sergeant flicked a tight smile at the women and then, let himself fall back on the ground again. Caitlin felt a bit sorry for the sympathic young man and decided that it might be better to just work on without any further comment.

While the women continued their job, Evan gave Perry a short nudge with his elbow. "Hey Mike, no hard feelings, okay? But you do know that sleeping on duty is a heavy offence?" He chuckled and jostled him again, a bit harder this time. "So why don't you just tell me what happened in the kitchen last night and we're even. Come on, I'll keep it secret, promise you," he flicked a conspiritial smile at the young Sergeant, hoping he could mislead him this time to blurt out the entire story – it was at least his 10th trial this afternoon.

But Perry was a real tough nut to crack – if not impossible because he gave him the same answer like all the other times before. "I know nothing, Major. I already told you that. Just give it up, will you?" Was his stoic reply and with a small grin, he crossed his arms over his chest and simply closed his eyes again. "Damned Perry, I know you know something," Evan huffed and shot a leery glance at the sprawled out man aside him. Perry opened shortly his eyes. "What do you know at all?" He asked slyly.

The Major shrugged his shoulders. "Not much, only that the kitchen was a mess, some rumors about a hot number the Colonel and his wife should have had in there. Oh, and Dr. Weir had make a funny remark to Sheppard at the meeting this morning. But that's it." Satisfied, Perry closed his eyes again. "Then you know more than me, Major." He prompted and collected a short punch from Lorne for his plain answer.

"Holy shit, Mike. You'd duty the whole night, you must have heard everything. Was it really the Colonel and his wife? Was there a row? Including a hot, long and noisy reconsiliation? Come on, let out some must have heard at least a name." Evan stared down at Perry, who shook slowly his head. "Sorry Major, but there was this sudden hearing loss I'd last night, you know. Too bad, isn't it," Perry shrugged straightfaced.

Cursing under his breath, Lorne finally gave up and dedicated his attention back to the women. As he did, a secret sigh of relief escaped Perrys throat. Hell, of course he'd heard names, not to mention all the other things he'd caught involuntarily, every time he'd to pass the kitchen on his inspection walkway. As he'd realized who was so busy in there, he'd been very anxious to keep that area clean and safe – and thank God it was one of the most quiet night shifts he'd ever done.

After he was certain the kitchen was empty, he couldn't resist to cast at least a quick glance in it – and what a good thing, he did because the Colonels tie had lain on the floor next the door. Not that he knew every tie the Colonel possessed, but this one had on its backside the initials J.S. embroided, so everyone else with a spark of sense would have known the owner of it.

He simply had pocketed this tattletale exhibit, but hadn't had the guts to hand it Colonel Sheppard in person, so he'd given it Sheppards best friend Ronon Dex. God, had this man a broad grin on his face as he saw the tie, and that was the moment where he'd let himself get carried away and the cheeky message had slipped out his mouth, just like that.

Damned, the entire morning he'd been on tenterhooks, certain that he would collect a sharp warning from Sheppard about his comment. But by a pure fluke he hadn't seen the Colonel the whole day and he was more than thankful for that mercy. It was hard enough anyway, to look at Dr. Sheppard and _not _to think of her cries of pleasure he'd heard last night. When she'd greeted him earlier, he'd blushed like a peony in an instant, and of course Lorne had noticed it.

Since then he was teasing him with his persistent demands just to realize that he'd a tough time of it with him. And Perry was determined to keep it that way. He really liked and admired Colonel Sheppard and yes, he'd a bit of a crush on Caitlin Sheppard which didn't make things exactly easier for him today. Thank God, the day was almost over.

With a soft sigh, Perry raised his head and bracing himself on his elbows, he took a look around just to notice that Colonel Sheppard was walking towards them, with Ronon and Woolsey in tow. Great, just what he needed to top the day off. His gaze swept to Lorne and a mischivious smile rushed over his face because the Majors eyes were so riveted on Caitlin Sheppard, he didn't pick up anything else around him.

The young Sergeant cast a furtive look at the women and his grin broadened. Finished with their work, both women rose up and stretched themselves extensively to relax their tensed muscles. He glimpsed at Lorne. _I could warn him with a short nudge - but I also can simply leave it alone. _Perry thought with a malicious smile and lowering his head, he regarded his boots, very thoroughly.

As a matter a fact, Major Lorne was watching Caitlin so intently, almost like mesmerized, he didn't grasp anything around him. His eyes literally glued on her and a saucy grin curved his mouth. Her long hair was tamed into a french braid, so that he'd a superb view on her intriguing front. His gaze slid covetously along her tight tank-top, noting the fine beads of sweat glittering on her delicious decollete or the soft rise and fall of her wellformed breasts as she rolled her shoulders back and forth. Now she stemmed her hands in her back while she arched her rear like a bow and automatically, Lorne cocked his head to follow her motions.

"You're enjoying the wonderful view, Major?" Hearing suddenly Sheppards dark rough voice so close beside him really scared the shit out of Lorne and instantly, his heart dropped into his gut as he slowly raised his head to cast a cautious look at his commander. "Uhm,… yes Sir, ..uhm…I mean no, ..of course not…," the words came out his mouth in a wild confused stutter while he managed it somehow to struggle on his feet in a second.

"I was just doing my duty, keeping an eye on the women," he uttered with a beet-red face. "Just following your instructions Sir, nothing else." He dared to add and flicked a strained smile at Sheppard as he desperately tried to ignore the faint sound of Perrys stifled laughter behind him, who'd also jump on his feet, as fast as the crows flies.

The Sergeant had real trouble not to laugh out loud, yet a quick glance into the Colonels sullen face told him it would be a lot healthier for him to take a back seat. Woolsey thought it couldn't harm to go along with Perry and holding his gaze steady on the ground, he made a step or two aside to keep a safe distance. Ronon however had no problem at all to display his amusement. His arms crossed over his chest, he stood tight next to Sheppard and waited for his reaction, with a big bold grin on his face, his eyes sparkling with glee.

John narrowed his gaze on the Major. He really liked Lorne, he was one of his best men, absolutely loyal and reliable, and he surely enjoyed the one or other privilege – yet leering shamelessly at his wife certainly wasn't one of them – and for a moment, a glint of fury flared up in his dark green eyes as he shot a sharp glance at Lorne. It was just a spark, gone in a second, but it was enough for the Major. He felt a cold chill creeping down his spine, and somehow he was running out of air.

John moved closer and when he poked one finger hard against Lornes chest, he felt him wincing under his touch. "Don't overdo it, Evan. Too much zeal might be bad for your health, you know." He snarled, holding him in a narrowed assessing look. _Damned , now I'm holding the wolf by his ears! So much for my luck. _ Lorne swore silently and bit hectically on his lowerlip.

In fact, he was so busy searching for a loophole that he didn't notice the change on Sheppards face. Johns eyes were gleaming with malicious joy as his gaze flicked amused from the desperate Lorne to the smirking Perry and back. He knew that he'd his Major on the hook and after a minute or two, he decided that he'd let him dangle long enough.

"Forget it, Evan! Just mind to pick another target for close monitoring next time." Sheppard chortled in true amusement and released him from his misery with a good punch against his chest that let him stumble back right into Perrys arms. "Anything unusual this afternoon?" Sheppard asked, turning things back to business. "No John, nothing. It was absolutely quiet the entire afternoon," Lorne answered with a short shake of his head as he freed himself out of Perrys embrace.

John nodded satisfied and wanted to add something as he felt the warm touch of a small hand on his back. He swiveled his head and looked straight into Caitlins face, noting her pinched eyebrows and the wary glance in her eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked softly and curling one arm around his waist, she moved closer while her gaze switched attentively from one to another, trying to figure out what the hell was going on here that the men hadn't even notice her approaching.

Although, when she looked at all the smiling faces around her, it seemed that everything was in order. At least that's what John tried to make her believe at any rate. "No Linnie, everything is in best order." Beaming a bright smile at her, he laid one arm around her shoulder and turned her around. "How was your afternoon? Come on, let's go over there….," he pointed at a small clump of trees a few yards away. "…I need to talk to you, alone."

Taken by surprise, Caitlin cast a puzzled glance at him and truncated for a moment, but John simply forced her with a gentle push into motion. "Major Lorne, you and Perry can help Dr. Brown packing up the rest of the stuff, so we can leave in a few minutes, okay?" He ordered short and crisp, with a fast look over his shoulder.

"Yes, Sir," Lorne called out before he swirled enraged around. "Thanks a lot Perry. I keep that in mind, you can be sure of it," he hissed between clenched teeth and sparkled fierly at him. But Mike Perry simply cast a cheeky glance at him. "Wraith attack, Major," was his reply and a broad grin spread over his face.

For a moment, Evan looked blankly at him and then, broke out in a loud laugh. "Respect, good pay-back of you Sergeant." He shook amused his head and clapped Perrys shoulder. "Come on, let's pack so we can get out of here." He turned towards Katie, who was deep in conversation with Woolsey. "Katie, what shall we…" he broke off as his gaze fell on Woolseys dirty clothes.

"Mr. Woolsey, what happened to you?" He asked astonished while his gaze flipped from Woolsey to Ronon and back. "Nothing special Major Lorne, just a little accident." Woolsey answered sourly while Ronon started to chuckle. "Yeah, that happens when the true love of a camel-lady hits you. It's a very wet and gluey experience, right Mr. Woolsey?" He mocked the grumpy-looking agent, with a big grin on his face that turned fast into a loud laughter.

Perry and Lorne were more than willing to team up with the Satedan while Katie looked a bit embarrassed, yet had also trouble to surpress her laughter until she finally gave up and just joined the cheery round. First, Woolsey glanced into the laughing faces around him until he decided it would be better for him to just grin and bear it, and gales of laughter filled the air.

**

"What the hell is going on here, John?" Caitlin asked suspisously as they reached the motte. In answer, John simply dragged her behind an old oak and pushed her against the thick trunk, crowding her with his hard male body. "First of all, I really missed you, sweetheart," he drawled, swept her in a tight embrace and nuzzled his mouth against her neck.

Caitlin laughed at the sudden amorous assault and tilted her head to give him better access. "I missed you too," she whispered, stroking his dark wild hair while she enjoyed the hot trail of kisses he spread along her throat. "I always miss you." John raised his head and looked down at her. His eyes flashed deep green, blazing with sparks of desire for her. "Good to hear, woman," he gave her a slow, crooked smile and stroking a lose hank out of her face, he ran the pad of his finger down her cheek, traced the shape of her lips and leaned in to brush the softest of kisses over her mouth.

Caitlin felt her pulse kick into triple time while her heart nearly stopped beating and her stomach fluttered as if a thousand butterflies flapped its wings. His hands were tender, intimitate, and loving as he held her. His lips brushed hers, a slow sweep, back and forth, a touch only. Caitlin felt the tug of his teeth on her lower lip, the glide of his tongue on the seam of her mouth, the soft leisurely kisses at the corner of her mouth. He seemed to be everywhere, driving her mad with longing and she had no other chance than to surrender.

Linking her hands behind his neck, she pressed her shivering body tighter against his as she more than willingly opened to him. John captured her lips for a slow tender kiss, and Caitlin had the feeling she was falling, drowning in his love. His mouth was sheer magic – just as he was. Dark and sensual and so soft when everything else about him was hard. There was no such thing as kissing with John. He set her body on fire and she forgot everything but the mastery of his mouth, simply lost herself in his taste and scent and his pure masculine sensuality.

Curling one hand around the nape of her neck, John hauled her even closer, pressing his heatened body tighter against hers while his tongue claimed every corner of her hot moist mouth, twirling with hers in a slow almost lazy dance. A slow burn spread through his body as he relished in the sweet taste of her, enjoyed the feel of her smooth body going so soft and pliant under the caressing touch of his hands, and enfolding her into his arms, he deepened the kiss, losing himself in the erotic heat of her.

As he released her, she felt boneless and a bit weak in her knees. "Wow, if this becomes the regular welcome after a day without me, I should vanish more often," she whispered breathily, her body trembling, every cell inside her vibrating with desire. "I'm so fallin' for you, Colonel Sheppard, you know that?" Caitlin brushed a kiss over his tempting mouth. "I know and I just love it, Dr. Sheppard." He tugged gently at a few tendrils which had escaped out of her tousled braid and kissed her again. "And should I tell you a secret? I'm so fallin' for you too, my beautiful wife."

A faint laugh slipped out of her perfect mouth. "Yeah right, as dirty and mussed up as I look right now, I'm far away from beautiful." He quirked his eyebrows, his gorgeous eyes sparkling with joy and laughter. "Hey, I love dirty and mussed up, I'm an absolute fan of it, specially when it comes to you, sweetheart." Before she even could blink he kissed her again, and a soft needy moan left her throat as he lifted his head. Softly, she stroke over the nape of his neck until she found his sensitive spot and laughed quietly as she felt him shivering under her touch.

"Was that the reason why you need to talk to me alone?" She smiled, a smile full of longing while she lazily pushed against his growing erection. "If yes, I totally agree with you." Pressing her still trembling body tighter against his, she nibbled along his throat, little teasing nips and bites and kisses, made to drive him crazy.

"You little minx, will you stop that?" John chided smilingly, yet reacted by pushing his heavy bulge with gentle force against her womb. He grabbed her hands, captured her wrists with one hand and pinned her with his body weight against the trump. "And no, that wasn't the only reason I wanna be alone with you." He ran his free hand leisurely over her collarbone and put a kiss on the side of her neck, sucking at her skin.

"Than what else?" Caitlin moaned softly as she let her head fall back, and his tongue traveled up the smooth column. "What the hell are you thinking to run around dressed like this?" He whispered, biting gently her earlobe, and let his fingers trace a slow path down her decollete. He followed the soft curve of her breasts, made a lazy slide down her belly and smiled as he felt her shivering under his touch. "Because this is far too sexy for my taste, honey." John rasped, feathering slight kisses along her shoulder and down her decollete while his free hand swept in a caress over the lush curve of her hip, stroke tenderly up and down her bare thigh and then cupped one of her firm round cheeks, kneading it gently.

"John, what the hell are you talking about? These are ordinary normal clothes." Caitlin panted her complain, squirming under his teasing touch. Slowly, he raised his head and his eyes sparkle fierly, though his voice was low and calm. "No, they're not! Not when you wearing them, sweetheart. Poor Lorne, his eyes were almost popping out of his head when I arrived."

With a soft laugh, she tugged at her wrists he'd still captured and when he released her, she ruffled in wild tenderness his hair. "Oh my God, now I know what's going on back then. Don't tell me you've given him a hard time, you jealous fool," she mocked him, her eyes dancing with laughter. Giving him a soft smack against his chest, she wriggled out of his embrace. "Poor Evan indeed. I don't believe it," she shook amused her head. "John Sheppard, you should be ashamed to treat one of your best men like this, just for a short simple look."

Still chuckling, she turned away from him just to jerk with a loud squeak as he pinched her butt. "Hey, this wasn't just a short simple look, it was a long shameless stare he did, you know….," he growled softly and with a smooth motion, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her against his hard body. "…and that's not funny at all, so stop making fun of me, you little witch."

Her silver laughter filled the air as he bit her softly in her neck. "Oh yes it is." Laughingly, she turned in his arms and stroked gently over his cheek. "But I love you for this, you crazy man. So put that frown off your face, although I've to admit that you look very cute then." Caitlin brushed a kiss on his lips and nibbled along his shadowed jawline while she snuggled closer against him.

"I'm everything, but not cute." John objected, enjoying her fondlings. He made a sound in his throat, almost a purr that conjured a tender smile on her face. "Oh yes, you're. Mhmm, and you smell so good, I'm totally addicted to you, you know." She cradled her face into his neck and took a deep breath, inhaling his irresistible male scent she loved so much and never could get enough of. "So tell me, how was your afternoon with Woolsey?" Ignoring his amused laughter, she untucked his shirt and slid her hands under it.

At the feel of her warm hands on his bare skin, stroking in soft circles up his belly to his chest, John felt a pleasant shower running down his spine and this time he really was purring. While he leant his back against the trunk, he tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer, hugging her gently. "Oh, it was funny and amusing," he chuckled and brushed a kiss on the top of her head. "And also very interesting." At the thoughtful tone in his voice, Caitlin stopped her fondlings, raised her head and looked up to him. "Tarek?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

John nodded shortly and exhaled a sigh. "Yes, a real weird story. I'll tell you later." Noting her concerned look, he flicked a reassuring smile at her. "Don't bother your beautiful head about it right now, honey," he caught her chin, slid his thumb gently over her full lips. "It's not that important. What's more important is, that I wanna go home." His gaze lingered on her face, his eyes dark with hunger. "Because I'm desperate for a good meal and I intend to take you as dessert. What do you think?" The words were a deep rasp as he lowered his head to kiss her again, a kiss full of promises.

"Mhmm, I'm not sure. Is there a variation of your order possible?" Caitlin murmured against his lips, underlining her question with a gentle roll of her hips against his bulge. "Last in, first out. Does that sound better to you?" Was his suggestion, he underlined with a soft brush of his thumb over her tight nipples. Her body started to tingle again under his touch and she shivered visibly. "Now that sounds so much better to me. What the hell are we waiting for?" She whispered softly and pulling out of his arms, she reached down and twined her fingers through his, tugging at him.

With a soft laugh, John bounced of the tree. "You know what? To make it perfect, I'll take you for dinner _and_ dessert. Come on, you can't say no to that glorious idea of me." Wiggling wild his eyebrows, he flashed her one of his sexy smiles that made her weak with want in a second. "Do I look like a fool to say no to such a great offer?" Caitlin laughed softly and clasping his arm, she huddled closer against him. "And while we're on it, how about an appetizer?" The way, she looked at him told him that she was more than willing to carry that part too.

John grinned at her, laugh lines crinkling around his eyes. "Damned, how could I forget that important detail?" He whispered into her ear and the rough low timbre of his voice vibrated pleasantly through her body. Caitlin shivered again and when her gaze met his, her vivid green eyes were gleaming as fierly as his.

"I don't know, honey, but you also forgot to dress yourself properly." Smilingly, she pointed at his untucked shirt. "We won't give Lorne a new fantasy won't we?" She chuckled, amused about his funny face he made at her while he hastily stuffed his shirt back into his pants. "That's your fault, you and your greedy little hands." John pretended a frown and bringing her hand to his mouth, he teasingly scrapped his teeth over the back of it, gentle bites he eased with slight kisses.

Caitlin laughed as he worked his way up her forearm and of course, started a counter-attack. She pivoted around with the intention to leap on him, but he caught her on the fly, whirled her around and her cheery laughter filled the air as he did so. His mouth was on hers before her feet touched the ground. "You're crazy, John Sheppard, you know that." She breathed tenderly, burying her hands in the soft thickness of his hair. "Of course I'm crazy….so totally crazy in love with you, Linnie, I could eat you alive, here and now." He answered with a brassy grin and his eyes sparkle joyfully as he wrapped his strong arms tighter around her just to start a ravaging assault on her decollete, branding her soft bare skin with hot wild kisses.

"John will you leave it. What's the matter with you this evening? You do know that the others are probably watching us?" Caitlin gasped laughingly and tugged at him, but it was just a half-hearted try to fend him off because therefor she enjoyed his wanton mood too much. John flicked a brisk gaze at the group a few yards away from them, just to note that she was right, at least partly. Lorne and Perry were busy with Woolsey and Katie, but Ronon stood there watching them, with a big fat grin on his face.

"No, not all of them are watching, just Ronon. So no big deal," he smirked and snatched a last kiss before he let go of her. "And hey, I'm just glad that the day ends so unflashy. Seems that my sixth sense fooled me this time." He flashed a crooked smile at her and slid his palm softly down her slender arm to grab her hand. "Come on, let's get out of here." His fingers tangled with hers, he tugged her forward.

As they continued their way back in a slow stroll, he watched her from aside. "So tell me, how was your little talk with the Princess today. Wasn't easy, was it?" He asked teasingly and cast a cheeky glance at her in the absolute certainty of seeing a frown on her face. Though, to his surprise, an impish smile curved her perfect mouth. "Oh, I would say, it was very revealing," she answered mysteriously and laughed as one of his raven-black eye brows shot up in pure astonishment.

"Don't tell me you two are friends by now?" John darted a doubtful glance at her and seeing her very amused face, he furrowed both eyebrows. "No, I won't go that far," Caitlin denied laughingly. "Let's say we've a sort of cease-fire. I'll explain you later when we're home, okay?" She promised him with an eye-twinkle. "Okay," John answered with a slow grin and shrugged his shoulders. "But you can take your time, honey…" His grin widened enough to make her breath hitch in her lungs. "…because first thing I'll do when we got home is …." He tugged her closer, whispering something low in her ear that brought a faint pink tint to her cheeks.

"Hey, you two love birds, finally finished with kissing and hugging? Because we all here are more than desperate to go home." Ronon interjected, amusement tinging his voice. He'd silently approached them and a shameless grin spread from ear to ear as he watched them jerking heavily, his eyes dancing with laughter.

John swiveled around and a deep scowl darkened his face. "Hey Chewy, ever heard of a thing called tact?" He huffed and the look he threw at his friend, was lethal. "No, what's that, some fancy food or what?" Ronon replied, totally unfazed and cheerfully ignoring Sheppard, he turned to Caitlin, who was almost choking on her laughter. "Here Linnie, I already got your stuff," he held up her backpack, dangling it from his hand. "….. and… ehem…" he hesitated for a moment. "Do you have a minute for me? I want to talk to you,…alone." He said with a side glance at Sheppard.

Astonished, John cocked his eyebrow. His gaze travelled curiously from Ronon to Caitlin and back, but instead of probing into it, he just brushed a brief kiss on Caitlins cheek and went over to Lorne and the others to move them into gear. "Thanks Ronon," Caitlin grabbed her bag out of Ronons hand and opened it to search for her woolen cardigan. "And you know I always have time for you." She smiled and cast a checking glance at him, pondering what it could be that was bothering him. There was a touch of concern hidden in his eyes, although he was still smiling, that made her think.

"So tell me, what's on your mind?" Caitlin asked while she quickly slipped into her cardy. She closed the buttons, shouldered her back and sliding one hand in the crook of his arm, they slowly followed the others, who were already on the move. For a minute or two, Ronon said nothing, struggling for the right beginning. Caitlin knew that he wasn't the kind of men who opened his heart easily and kept silence, giving him the time he needed.

"I need… I wanna….it's about Mary, you know," Ronon started haltingly. "I've noticed…it's about these night mares she has the last time. Almost every night, she wakes up, screaming and in panic, but when I ask her, she just refuses to tell me what's up….." Once he'd started, the words just blurted out of him and he told her all his worries and concerns. Caitlin was quiet, just listened carefully to him while they walked in a slow pace behind the others.

**

The last ray of sunlight dipped behind the westerly tree line just as they entered the forest path, that led to the clearing where the jumpers were parked. Meanwhile, the group had string out a bit because of the different paces they all move. As Caitlin and Ronon built the rear light with their slack pace, Sheppard, Lorne and Perry walked in brisk strides on top of the group while Katie and Woolsey dwadled between them, deeply engrossed in conversation.

More than once, John had turned his head back to check on his wife and his best friend at the end of the row, and as he did so this time, he noticed that they'd fallen back a good deal behind them. He didn't know why, because it was quiet and peaceful around them, but somehow he didn't liked it at all to see them so far behind. John halted abruptly and turned fully around. Lorne walking beside him stopped also, and so did Perry. "Something wrong John?" Evan asked, throwing a serious look at him.

"I'm not sure, Evan." John answered absent-mindedly, his eyes focused on Caitlin and Ronon. He rubbed at a cold spot that had settled behind his sternum all of a sudden, a strange void that was squeezing his lungs, making it hard to breathe. The sensation was more visceral as physical, a hard tweaking of his instincts that put his senses on full alert. "Let me guess, your funny feeling is back?" Lorne asked earnestly while he carefully scanned the area around them, but everything was quiet – maybe a bit too quiet for his taste he just noticed.

"Yep." John nodded vaguely, still staring at Caitlin and Ronon. Both were so deeply absorbed in conversation, none of them paid much attention at the environment around them. _Damned Ronon, what's wrong with you that you neglect your alert to such a lesser degree?_ Cursing under his breath, he let his gaze sweep around, scouting attentively the forest to his left and right. Although there was nothing unusual to discover, the damn knot of cold in his chest was boring deeper.

His gaze flipped back to Ronon and Caitlin. _Shit! Now they even made a halt…. _John muttered a dark curse or two. "Evan, you go on, bring the others to the jumper." His face was a grim mask as he gave his short order. "I'll catch up later, together with Ronon and Caitlin." Lorne just had time for a short confirming nod because Sheppard was already on his way, rushing with forceful strides back to Ronon and Caitlin.

Woolsey and Katie looked astonished as he cocked his P 90 in passing. "Is something wrong?" Woolsey asked as he approached Lorne and Perry. Lorne shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe – maybe not." Was his vague answer while he also released the safety catch off his gun, as well as Perry did. "Come on, let's move a bit faster. It's slowly getting dark and the sooner we reach the jumper the better." The Major hurried and pointed with a head-shake forward.

"Perry, you go first and stay alert." He orderd and made a step back, so the others could pass him. With the Sergeant in lead, the small group moved into gear again. Before Evan followed them, he turned around for a last time, noticed that Sheppard had almost approached the two dwadlers and was just going to turn back, as things started to turn into mean and wicked.

"Fire in the hole!" He heard Sheppard yelling at the same time he heard the gun-fire, coming out the forest. "Everybody down." Lorne shouted at Perry and the others behind him while he let himself drop flat on the ground, returning the fire. He watched Sheppard doing the same, watched Ronon giving Caitlin a hard push and saw her vanishing into the shrubs while he heard Woolsey muttering, Katie screaming and Perrys gun barking behind him.

His pulse racing, his heart pumping, he forced himself to slow down and tried to locate the source of the gun fire. Adjusting his eyes to the twilight, he let his gaze flip from left to right and spotted a few shadows at both sides, moving fast and smooth towards Sheppard and Ronon. _Darn fucking shit, that must be at least six shooters and they are perfectly covered in the shrubs. Means, the Colonel and Dex are trapped and no sight at all of Caitlin. That really sucks, damned._

He would be damned if he let them down, but he also had to think of Woolseys and Katies safety. It just took a split of a second for Lorne to make a decision. Holding his body as flat on the ground as possible, he worked the remote for the jumper out of his pocket and in a fast motion, he turned, throwing it into Perrys direction. "Bring them out the danger zone, Perry. Go for the jumper, lock yourself in. I'll support the others." Lorne tossed a hasty gaze back over his shoulder to make sure Perry got the device as well as his order before he bounced of the ground like a coil spring, dashing forward like lightning.

Jumping quick as a flash through a hail of bullets, he reached Sheppard and plonked hard next to him on the ground. "Need some help, John?" He grinned and fired a volley into the bank to his left. His grin widened as he got a shriek of pain in answer. "Welcome to the party, Evan, just be my guest," John answered dryly, firing the rest of his magazine into the shrubs to his right. The anguished cry coming out of it was sweet music in his ears and enticed him a tight smile while he reloaded his gun. "What's with the others?"

"Safe with Perry." _At least he hopped so_."What the hell is going on here, John? And what's with Caitlin?" Lorne shouted, sending another salvo into the bushes. He dared to raise his head – just a bit. _Crap! Totally wrong decision, Evan. _He ducked fast down again, but not fast enough. When the bullet scrapped his ear, he felt a searing pain and something warm trickled down his neck. "Eat that, son of a bitch," Evan swore heavily and returned the love greetings with a big fat volley of his P 90. "Good questions, Evan. First, I don't know, second, I don't know," John shouted back, shooting like mad until a hollow clack of his gun told him he'd to reload again.

He pulled a new magazine out of his jacket and exhaled a dark curse. Damned, they lay flat-faced in the middle of the trail, served on a silver plate, there was no way to reach Linnie because bullets flew like snowflakes around their ears and the top of it was that he just picked his last magazine. The rest was in his protection vest, which lay safe and secure in the uttered a whole row of curses about his unexcusable sloppiness while all kind of dark thoughts popped up like nothing, poisoning his mind. _What if she comes out of the coverage? What if she gets hit? Maybe she already was…. _

A short fit of anxiety krept up inside him, his veins ran cold, his chest felt to tight and he'd trouble to breath. _Okay John, stop it, now. You saw Ronon pushing her into the shrubs. That means she is alright, she is alright, damned. _John swallowed hard to get rid of the bitter taste of fear in his throat and took a deep controlling breath. _Just get rid of this motherfuckers, the sooner this ends, the sooner you can check on her. _Vigorously, he forced himself to calm down and switched back into the cold-efficient-soldier-mode.

"I'm running out of ammo. I hope you've enough?" He groused at Lorne and cursed again when the Major shook his head. "No, this is my last one. The others are in my vest, laying in the jumper." A deep dark growl rolled out of Sheppards throat. _Fuck, he wasn't the only one who'd been sloppy today. But he couldn't blame Lorne. After all, it was supposed to be a nice cozy mission, not a gunfight at the O.K. Corral. _ "Sorry John," Evan flicked a quick lopsided sneer at Sheppard before he made another hit.

"Forget it Evan, and hey, good shot of you. If I've counted right, three are left. Damned, empty again," John dropped cursingly his useless P 90 and whiping his pistol out of his holster, he cast a quick glance at Ronon a few steps away from him. "Looks like our Chewy is really sick of this fuckers," he barked at Lorne through the loud noise of the gun fire.

Although the Satedan was heavily bleeding on one leg, he still pivoted around like a dancing derwish, throwing his deadly seed into the bushes. Despite of their shitty situation and despite his deep worries about Caitlin, John couldn't surpress a slow smile. _Damned, even wounded his friend was a lethal weapon, and it was a pleasure to watch him in action. Not to mention that it also was very assuring to have him on the side._

When another wail of pain split through the air, he knew that Ronons gun had found its target. "Only two left, I would say we're in business now," the Satedan yelled at them with a mean grin on his face and fired again. "Have to correct me, just one left." His voice was dripping with deep satisfaction at the painful scream coming from the left side. Obviously, the last one prefered to stay alive because the gun-fire stopped all of a sudden.

For a moment, all three men held their positions, and holding their breath, listened attentively into the silence. "You think it's over?" Evan whispered while he very carefully raised his head, his gaze flipped quickly from one side to the other. "It seems so. Let's check on Ronon and Linnie. But watch out, just in case." John was already on his feet, closing the short distance to Ronon in a fast sprint.

With a dash, he crouched down aside him. "Hey buddy, you're bleeding like hell. How you doing?" He asked concerned while his gaze flipped from Ronon to the bushes and back. Ronon noticed it and flashed a crooked smile at him. "Don't worry about me, Sheppard. I'm doing just fine, the bullet went right through. You better check on Linnie," the Satedan made a head-shake to his left while he slowly sat straight up. "She's over there. I kicked her into the bank and told her not to move, not even breath until I say so."

John flicked a grateful smile at him. "Evan, take care of his leg, and check if Perry and the others are alright," saying this, he was already on his feet. "Linnie, it's over, you can come out now," he called out loud as he strode over to the fringe. Deep silence answered him. "Linnie, you're okay honey? Come on, say something. Linnie?" John called again and this time a hint of anxiety tinged his voice. He dashed down the easy slope, plowing his way through the thick shrubs until he reached the plain ground.

"Linnie? Damned, where are you? Caitlin!" Fear krept up inside him as he shouted her name, over and over without getting an answer. Hectically, he carved through the bushes, but all he found was her backpack. Snatching her bag, he turned and looked up to Ronon and Evan, who were staring down at him. "She isn't here, Ronon. Just her bag. Damned, she is not here." He screamed up at them, screamed her name again and again, praying that she could hear him while his eyes ran searchingly over the whole area, desperate to catch at least a glimpse of her.

_Linnie sweetheart, what happened to you, damned?_ Distressed, John raked his hand through his hair. His heart lurched and his stomach clenched. Adrenaline dumped into his veins in a sudden jolting flood - and this damn knot of cold in his chest was also back, turned into a glacial and icy one, made it nearly impossible for him to breathe. _What the hell?_ It was a boost of panic that rushed through him, he realized and gasping heavily for air, he paused for a moment to gather himself. _Come on John, keep your mind clear and sober and start to think, damned. Everything else is useless. Think, and think logical._

John kicked himself mentally back to sanity. He tossed the bag aside and riveted his eyes on the ground. _There are no visible signs for a fight, and there is no blood at all, not a single drop, that's a good sign John. So come on, keep searching. You'll find her, she can't be far away. _He becalmed himself and squinting his eyes, he glared into the dim light, desperately trying to discover something, anything.

And he did. Slantways of him, there was a small beaten track, meandering through the sparse vegetated forest. _Was it possible that she'd used this path to escape? Although Ronon had told her not to move, Linnie wasn't exactly famous when it comes to follow a strict order, for God's sake. _John veered right and raced down the foot-worn path, ignoring the loud shouts of his friends behind him.

His boots were already chewing up earth, his legs moving in a quick steady pace as he cut through the forest, his face a grim mask, his eyes riveted on the ground. Brunches were slapping against him, hitting his face, his chest, and several times he stumbled over tree roots, yet he didn't care about it, stoically he followed that narrowed trail, hell-bent to find his woman.

At the fringe of the forest, Ronon jumped on his feet in the attempt to run after Sheppard, and muttered a dark curse when his wounded leg refused to cooporate. "Oh fuck, I'm too slow, damned. You go after that stubborn mule, Evan." Just as Lorne opened his mouth in protest, they both heard the gun-shots. "What the fuck… Go! Go!" The Satedan yelled and gave him a hard push. Evan spent no time, just nodded once at Ronons grave face, then he swung around and vanished into the falling dusk, leaving back a very angry Satedan, who let out a whole battery of ripe curses as he frustated slumped back on the ground, condemned to inactivity.

**

John didn't know how far he'd run – easily half a mile – when all of a sudden he saw a small female shape running towards him, followed by a male shadow that came fast closer. He couldn't see her face clear over the distance, but he surely recognized these long blond locks. "Get down, Mara! Now!" He yelled and holding his pistol in ready position, he started off at a stealth jog. Mara jolted into action. In a split of a second, she threw herself flat on the ground, burying her head under her arms. The moment, she hit the ground, John opened fire and sent his last two bullets on its deadly way.

The Princess heard a shout of pain and something heavy fell like a stone down behind her. Hastily, she flipped on her back, lifted her head for a better view – and stared right into Johns fierce burning eyes as he bent over her. "Caitlin..is ….," the words came out her mouth in a mere whisper, almost inaudible. John glared down at her. "Where is she, Mara? Where is Caitlin?" He shouted, a deep almost otherworldly growl.

Mara flung a frightened look at him. She swallowed past the terrible lump in her throat and forced herself to spit the words out. "About two hundred yards over there, near the dry gulch," she whispered hoarsily while she sat straight up and raising one arm, pointed to her left. A sudden chill permeated his chest as her words sank in.

"Alone? Is she alone, Mara?" John huffed and clasped hard her shoulders. The chill inside him got colder now, ice spreading from his chest to his limbs. Maras eyes were glancing with fear as she looked at him. "No, Marten is chasing …" She broke off at the cracking noise behind her and jerked. In two ticks, John leapt off the ground and swirled around. His hand shot forward, his fingers clasping someones throat, holding him in an iron choke hold.

"John, it's me," Lorne rattled, staring with wide eyes into Sheppards grim face, and was more than relieved when he let go of him. Gasping heavily for air, Lorne rubbed his hurting throat, yet he hadn't much time for questions or recover because a piercing scream split the air.

"Evan, you'll take care of her, okay?" John shouted, pivoted around and took off at a dead run.

**


	13. Chapter 122

**An Invitation with Consequences Part 2**

First, Caitlin had no idea what happened to her. One moment, she was talking with Ronon and everything around them was quiet and peaceful - the next moment hell broke loose, gun fire was everywhere and Ronon sent her with a hard push into the shrubs. "Stay down there and don't dare to move, don't you even breathe, you hear me?" Caitlin heard Ronon yelling from above while she rolled with drive down the easy bank, unable to stop her fall.

As she reached plain ground, she teared her backpack from her shoulders, scrabbled into the shelter of a thick bush and crouched deep down, tried to make herself as small as possible. Her heart was hammering, her pulse racing in overspeed. Anxiously, she listened at the awful battle-noise above her, and a flood of disturbing thoughts swamped her mind - horrible thoughts, filled with blood and death. Terror rose up inside her like a black tide, threatening to consume her. Her body started to tremble heavily and Caitlin muttered a curse.

_Don't! Stop it, damned! Nobody will die! John will not die! So control yourself, Caitlin Sheppard. _ Vehemently, she pushed every evil thought aside, simply refused to consider the many terrible ways this attack could end. Instead she clung to the remembered warmth of Johns embrace, his tender kiss, his loving words.

As she held those thoughts close to her like a shield, she noticed a motion out of the corners of her eyes. Caitlin turned her head, strained to see something through the incoming nightfall and focused on that funny bulky shape, sneaking along a narrowed path a few yards away from her. It took her a minute until she recognized that it was a man, carrying some kind of gunny sack over his shoulder.

Either his package was too heavy or the man wasn't strong enough or both - whatever the reason was, he made a short break and leant against a tree trump. As he translocated his mysterious carriage, his unshapy bundle started to struggle and as it did, a few long blond curly strands protuded out the opening of the jute sack.

Exhaling a dark curse, the man tightened his grip, made a half-turn and slapped his human bundle with brutal force against the next tree, once, twice, until the wriggling stopped. Involuntarily, Caitlin winced and squinted her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw the man continue his way, walking deeper into the wood. Her heart slammed hard against her sternum and her hands began to sweat as she realized what she'd just seen.

Her thoughts went head over heels. There was no doubt that this was Princess Mara in that gunny sack and if she wasn't mistaken, the bastard who'd kidnapped her was her own husband. _Damned, I must help her. But how? Wait until they're finished up there? _Her gaze flew up to the battle._ But then it might be too late for Mara. Sneak after him?Hell, John will throw a fit if he finds it out, but… _ It took just a fractional amount and she'd make her decision. She just couldn't let Mara down, now way.

Still, her hands were shaking as she fished an old jack-knife out of her bag, the only weapon she'd for defense. Carefully, she stuck her head out of the bush. Her gaze flipped around, scanning the area and as she was fairly certain it was safe - well as safe as it could be in a battle – she crouched slowly out of the shrub and sprinted the few yards towards the small path, heading into the darkness to pick up the search for Mara.

A crescent moon hung high on the sky, veiled by a smattering of thin coal-gray clouds. It was not much light at all, but it was enough for Caitlin to follow the route of the foot-worn path in front of her, and it didn't take long until she caught him up. Using the shrubs aside her for cover, she sneaked in a safety distance after him. Again, the man made a break, and Caitlin hunkered down, anxious that he might could turn around and discover her. But he didn't. When he moved again, she waited a second, gave him a short advantage, just in case, before she dared to follow him.

The battle-noise had died away quite a while, instead the nocturnal sound of the wood had taken over and dominated the early night now. Caitlin shrugged with every crack and rustle and animal sound, coming out of the shrubs or the treetops. _Goddamn, get a grip Linnie, will you? This isn't the first time you walk at night through a forest. _ Well, but it surely was the first time that she traced a kidnapper through the woods.

Something that wasn't exactly on top of her 'All-you-ever-want-to-do-once-in-your-life' list. Actually she was absolutely certain that this was not even at the bottom of it. As well as she knew for sure that John will be mad as hell, ready to bite her head off once he'd find out what she'd done. Caitlin slowed down and heaved a sigh. Suddenly she wasn't that sure anymore if she didn't make a big mistake. _Damned, what are you doing here Linnie?You're not Lara Croft and this certainly isn't a game. This is bloody real and serious. _She paused for a moment, insecure what to do.

_What if this bastard intent to cross half of the forest? Or a whole bunch was waiting at the end? What if the fight had end in favor of the enemies? What if John and the others are captured by now or wounded or worse?_ Another sigh left her throat that ended in a strangled sob. Caitlin felt fear and desperation rising up inside her, and braced herself. No. She would not go there, would not allow herself to even think of it.

_Think positive Linnie, they're allright, they just have to. So, you check that curve in front and if there is nothing, you'll just walk right back and listen bravely at Johns tirade. And you can bet that it will be a very huge rant this time. _A ghost of a smile appeared on her face and her heart lurched. God, she hated rows, but at the moment, she'd the profounded wish of him standing right beside her, giving her the lecture of her life, and she would listen to his ranting and raving with burning ardor.

_Hey you're a big girl, so stop whining and move your ass, damned._ Caitlin muttered quietly by herself while she sneaked carefully closer – and surpressed a cry of astonishment as all of a sudden she looked at a puddle jumper, standing on a small clearing. Now that was the last thing she would have expected. Could it be that this bastard was able to fly a jumper? Well, in that case he had an advantage over her because for lack of the ancient gene she couldn't do it.

_Damned, it would be so easy then, just run in and fly off with the thing. _Caitlin cursed under her breath, and crawled slowly forward until she found a good spot to survey the whole place. The hatch of the jumper was open and she could see Mara laying in there, admittedly freed from the gunny sack, yet still tied up in a neat bundle, a scarf was wrapped around her mouth to keep her from fussing. The piece of scum calling himself her husband was outside, pacing impatiently to and fro along the fringe of the clearing, obviously waiting for something - or someone.

Maybe for his partner or for the men who opened the fire on them? Whoever it was, Caitlin could tell by one look on his tensed posture that he was unwilling to wait here for long. That meant she'd to act fast if she wanted to free the Princess. _But don't rush foolish forward, get an overview first, that's what John would do too. _She was more than antsy to do something, yet she restrained herself, waited and watched, calculating a way to pass him unseen.

Attentively, she watched his walk, counted how long he turned his back at her, and reckoned the distance between her present position and the jumper. Two maybe three yards, that wasn't that far. She could manage it, if she was quick. Marten passed the jumper again, turned his back at her and Caitlin seized the opportunity.

Jumping out the bush and running low to the ground, she crossed the short distance in a quick smooth run. The grass-covered ground swallowed her steps, yet her boots made a faint sound as she entered the jumper. Immediately, she slumped down and pressing her trembling body as flat as possible on the floor, she froze in place, certain that he must have heard the sound of her steps.

With shaky hands, she snapped her knife open and listened anxiously into the darkness, waiting for Martens appearing. But he didn't. Caitlin gave it another second or two before she dared to move. She crept closer to the Princess, who'd watched her the whole time. A spark of hope gleamed up in Maras eyes as their gaze met. "Shshsh," laying one finger on her mouth, Caitlin signaled her to stay quiet before she pulled the scarf of her mouth, and for once in her life, the Princess really did what someone told her and kept silence.

Desperate to avoid any unnecessary noise, Caitlin robbed slowly behind her and cut the ropes Maras hands and feet were bounded with. Carefully, the Princess moved her legs and hands, and rubbed her numb wrists and ancles while she turned her head to face Caitlin. "What now?" She mouthed, afraid to speak loud and cast a questioning glance at her. Shifting slightly, Caitlin brought her mouth near her ear. "We just lay still until he passed again, and then try to disappear, as silent as possible." She whispered hastily.

Mara gave her a short confirming nod and huddled tight against Caitlin. In this position, they waited for Martens appearance – but after a minute or two there was still no sign of him. Wondering what might had happened that he'd stopped pacing, both women crawled forward and peeked cautiously out the jumper. Damned, the second man had arrived. Marten stood with him at the fringe of the clearing, leading a very heated discussion with his accomplice.

The women looked at each other and when their gaze met, they both knew that they'd the same thought. _It's now or never!_ Mara clapsed tightly Linnies hand and keeping a very close eye on the two men, they sneaked out of the jumper and dashed silently across the clearing, towards the narrowed path. All went well - until they reached the shrubs and Maras long skirt entangled itself in a thorny bush. She cried out as she stumbled, and clawed her fingers tight in Caitlins arm in the desperate try to break her fall, but it was too late. She couldn't hold the balance and as she fell down, she also dragged Caitlin with her to the ground.

At the noise, both men whirled around, and a shout of rage split the air. "Fucking bitch," Marten yelled, storming with breath-taking speed towards them, with the second man close behind him. Shit! Caitlin bounced up like lightning and tugged frantically at Mara, yanked her back on her feet. "Run Mara! Run!" She pushed her hard forward and raced after her along the small trail. Hearing the men's boots thundering closer, she threw a fast look back over her shoulder, and her heart missed a beat or two. Damn it! Marten was only two steps behind them. Naked fear crept up inside her. The men were fast, too fast for them.

"Faster, run faster," she hurried and pushed Mara again when Martens hand clutched hard her shoulder. Her fingers tightly wrapped around the knife handle, Caitlin pivoted and drove the knife deep into his upper arm. He cried out in pain and anger, and stumbled back against his fellow behind him. Caitlin used this opportunity. As she whipped the knife out his shoulder, she gave him an extra push so that both men fell in a wild tangle on the ground.

She knew that this would give them just a slight advance. They'd to move on, but not together. Maybe if they split up, maybe one of them got lucky then…..Desperation was the answer to that question. Caitlin swirled around at Mara who stood scared stiff behind her, and shoved her forward. "Damned Mara, move your ass, just run, we split up. Run, damned," she shouted, gave her another hard push and bolted into the opposite direction. Not daring to look back again, she plunged into the woods and ran for all she was worth.

"You go after Mara, get her back, dead or alive, I don't care. The other one is mine," Marten yelled as he struggled on his feet. His wounded arm was burning like hell, but he didn't care about it. Fuming with wrath, he took up the chase on Caitlin and dashed after her like lightning. But once he noticed in which direction she was running, he reduced his speed and a mean smile appeared on his face.

He didn't have to hurry because in contrast of Caitlin, he knew the area, and he knew exactly that it wouldn't take long and she would reach the dry gulch - and then this darn bitch was completely at his mercy, finally. _Oh yes, I'll take real good care of you, honey and you'll do me in any way I want to. _His smile widened and turned into an evil one. Just the thought of it gave him a real hard one, let his cock almost burst with anticipation, and Marten started to whistle cheerfully as he followed her with forceful strides deeper into the forest.

**

Caitlin didn't pay any attention at all to the enviroment. Mindless panic held her in a vice grip as she sped forward. Her lungs were burning, her sides stitching and her heart was beating so wild that she was afraid it would burst through her chest, but she just kept running. She'd seen his face, had seen the burning hate in his mean pig-eyes and knew that if he got his hands on her, her fate would be sealed – and she doubted that it would be a quick and easy death.

So, she kept her feet moving, cut through thick shrubs, leapt over felled tree trumps and struggled more than once over a tree root until - letting out a sharp shout, Caitlin stopped dead in her tracks, and managed it in the very last moment to halt on the brink of an at least 100 yard deep abyss. Her eyes snapped wide in fear as she stared terrified down into the rugged gulch and an icy chill ran down her spine.

Carefully she shifted her feet, made two cautious steps backwards before she dared to turn around, and the rapid panting of her breath turned into a frantic one. Marten stood five paces away from her - and he was scary in his appearance. His fine clothes were partly shredded, soaked with dirt and blood, his bulky body poised to attack and his plain face just an ugly mask of cold rage – but it was these diabolic anticipation she saw glistening in his cruel eyes that frightened her to death.

Caitlin froze, panic dousing her. Instinctively, she took a backward step, ready to turn around and bolt, though the clacking sound of a few small stones falling down the deep cleft, made her stop in a second. _Damned, there was nothing behind her she could fled to, nothing but a deep lethal fall._ Her stomach heaved, bile stinging her throat, and she burst into violent shivers while her mind was racing, searching for a way out. Yet there was nothing else for it but to go forward, past this huge mass of maleviolence in front of her.

Caitlin was all of a tremble at this thought. Marten however hadn't moved a bit, the whole time. He just stood there, gloating at her utterly terror and laughed, a brittle dangerous rumble in the back of his throat. "Now what a nice surprise, it's just you and me, my sweet slut," he scoffed, his voice dripping with naked spite.

"You know what that means?" His eyes went narrow as blades cutting her with their malice. "For you it means end of the road, honey. But for me…," his filthy gaze rambled over her entire body. "….it means a lot of fun and action. So why don't we start our little private party?" He chuckled and rubbed his crotch in anticipation as he moved towards her – slowly, inch by inch.

_Not even in my worst nightmares, you piece of shit._ Caitlin thought disgusted, and braced herself. Her spine rigid, her small shoulders squared and unshaking, defiant, she drew herself up to her full height of nearly five foot seven - and although her heart still stuttered in a panicked beat, every single muscle in her body was taut like a tensed bow-string, ready to dart off. Her large, green eyes focused on every move of him, she clasped tightly the handle of her knife, held it close to her side poised to strike, and dashed forward.

Marten was so certain he'd his prey trapped, he hadn't seen her attack coming at all. One moment she stood trembling like a leaf before him, and the next he saw her racing towards him, and a sharp pain raged through his left side. _The bitch had jabbed her knife into him. Again. _He spat a vicious curse, more pissed off about her unexpected assault than he was put off by the pain of her stitch.

Caitlin drew back just as swiftly as she'd struck and managed to dash along him, but didn't even make it two steps. Marten tackled her from behind, his arms wrapped around her like iron bands, and sandbagged her. "Noooooo!" She yelled, her loud scream echoing like a banshee through the forest, and went down hard on her knees, collapsing in a clumsy, face-first sprawl on the ground. Her knife flew in a wide arc into the shrubs, her breath whooshed out of her on the abrupt impact and made her lungs scream in pain, but damned, if she just would surrender.

Caitlin made a last-ditch, frantic scrabble on her belly, trying to drag herself over the leafed soil to get away from him. But she stood no chance. Marten crawled up the length of her, trapping her under the heavy weight of his body. She was panting as he flipped her onto her back and sat himself astride her, yet still fought him for all she was worth. She wriggled, jerked her body around furiously, and even though panic made her strong, she wasn't going anywhere. He was stronger, and at the end, he had her imprisoned beneath him, holding her arms tight against her sides with the strength of his muscled thighs.

Her eyes wide with terror, Caitlin stared up at him. As she saw the evil glance in his soulless eyes, she knew she couldn't expect any mercy at all from him, and did the only thing she still was capable of in her hopeless plight – she opened her mouth to let out a long sharp scream. He slapped her hard just as the first high note of terror ripped through the air, and she felt her lip split open. Blood rushed onto her tongue, pain stunning her. "Do that again and I'll cut your tongue out," he growled and closed his hand around her mouth. She twisted her head, attempting to break free of his unrelenting grasp. Another scream formed in the back of her throat and blasted hotly against his palm, but the effort was useless. The hard clamp of Martens fingers snuffed out all but the barest tremor of her cries.

"Hell, maybe I'll do that anyway, but first…" With a terrible laugh, he ripped her cardigan apart and shoved up her tank top. "…we'll have a little fun. Now look at this beauties…." Martens eyes boiled with hate and lust as he stared at her exposed breasts. "Oh, I bet you're going to like this." He grabbed one of her nipples and pulled hard, then digged his fingers with brutal force into the soft flesh of her breast. Caitlin winced as the pain rushed through her, tears making her vision swim. Or maybe her eyesight was going because she was hyperventilating.

"You don't? Oh, that's too bad, is it, because I enjoy it, very much." He taunted, his voice an airless growl that chilled her to the bone. Again, he burrowed his fingers deep into her breast, just for the fun of seeing her wince in pain. "But maybe we should try something else then?" As Marten leant into her, the smell of blood, sweat and the foul odor of his breath filled her nose. Her stomach turned, and Caitlin fought a vigorous fight not to throw up, her gag reflex pumping her throat.

"How about I fuck your sweet little mouth first? Maybe that's more your taste? Yeah, I bet it is." With an evil grin, he removed his hand to make way for his ravaging mouth, he crushed hard on hers while he was already busily engaged to work the fly of his pants open. At his last action, some deep part of her brain kicked into gear and refused to let this happen. Even though she was almost choking with disgust, Caitlin forced herself to mobilize all her left-over strength, started to squirm and writh wildly under him, and managed it somehow to struggle one hand free.

With a vengeance, she slammed her small fist against his head whilst she simultaneously latched her teeth with blunt force into his lowerlip for a deep hard bite, and when he jerked yowling back, she grabbed with a hard jam his balls and twisted as hard as she could. As Marten cringed wailing above her, she suddenly had both hands free. A rush of adrenaline shot through her as she aimed her next blows – a good one right into his ugly face, and a hefty one right into his private parts. "Fuck you!" She screamed at him, and tried desperately to wriggle out under him.

But although he was yelping and squirming in pain, Marten still was a dangerous opponent. Blind fury overtrumped his hurt, and one hand pressed against his hurting crotch, he raised his free hand for a knockout punch. "You fucking bit-…." He didn't get a chance to finsih speaking, let alone touch her. A dark deep bellow ripped the night-air and shook the place. With the flick of a glance, Marten's body was jerked up from her and smashed into the shrubs across her.

He struggled and flailed, yet he hadn't even time to move his feet. John was over him in a split of a second and with a roar, he sent a blow into Martens face, relishíng the crack of bone and the dull smack of giving flesh that sounded on impact. With a painful groan, Marten turned and tried to crawl away. But John didn't give him the chance. He wanted vengeance now, and he meant to make the bastard suffer for what he'd intended to do to Caitlin. For what he had done to her in the time before he reached her.

"Get out of here Linnie," he shouted, and clawing his fingers into Martens shirt, he hauled him off the ground just to send him with another brutal stroke of fist airborne. Marten slammed hard into the shrubs, what little breath he'd been able to steal got kicked out of his lungs in a rush. He tried again to crawl away when he felt a massive hand locked around his throat, jerking him back.

"You better had leave her well alone, asshole," John growled deeply, his voice boiling with cold rage. "Now you gonna pay for it." Marten clawed at the iron hold that was squeezing the life right out of him. He gagged, desperate for air, felt fingers digging hard in his smashed face as Sheppard promised him death. He closed his eyes, waiting for the awful crack that would break his neck, and then….. the earth rumbled under his feet and he fell back on the ground like dead weight.

**

First, Caitlin hadn't realized what had happened. She heard an incredible roar thundering through the air, felt Martens heavy weight taken from her and instinctively, she scrabbled backwards. Her eyes wide open, she stared dazed at the dark shadow hovering over Marten, looked right into a pair of hazel-green eyes, glowing dark and fierce with rage, and a huge wave of relief washed over her. _John._ Caitlin would know him anywhere, even in completely darkness. Hope flared through her, along with a feeling of safety.

With trembling hands, she shoved her top down. Her head was spinning and her vision blurred, yet as she took a look around, even it was a confused and disoriented one, she did notice that she was dangerous near that darn edge again. Numbly, she crept a few inches away while she spat out several times to get rid of blood and the bad ugly taste of Marten, and raised one hand to wipe over her face. She stared down at the smudgy back of her hand, wet with blood and….., it was until than she realized astonished that tears were pouring down her face.

Caitlin wiped again her eyes and her vision cleared up. Yet, as she stared at the scene in front of her, watching John beating the hell out of Marten, hammering his fist into his face as if he were a punching bag, over and over again, she froze in terror. _God, he was going to kill him,_ she thought as she watched the scene. She never had seen her husband so enraged and violent, so totally out of control, never ever before, and it frightened and fascinated her at the same moment.

_This is not right, somehow this is not right. You must stop him. _The sensible part of her dared to raise its hand. _Oh, shut up. This fucking bastard wanted to rape and kill you, so just lean back and enjoy, damned. _The other, the malicious part of her butted in, and for a split of a second she was faltering, was really tempted to do exactly that – to just wait and see and do nothing. But she didn't do it – couldn't do it.

It was fear that pushed her into action. Fear that the brutal kill of Marten probably could become a burden for John, that he might blame himself later of loosing himself so terribely in raw violence. _And he sure as hell don't need a new load of crap beyond what he already carried around. Not for a stinky little rat like Marten, who surely wasn't worth the trouble. God damned, this fucking bastard wasn't even worth a cup of cold piss, for fuck's sake. _Caitlin thought as she sat up straight to let out a good cry, desperately hoping that she got through to him somehow.

"John, stop it! You made your point, so stop it!" She shouted out, but he didn't stop, instead yelled at her that she should get out of here. The hell she would, damned. "John, let him go!" Caitlin cried out again and moved her wobbly legs, tried to struggle to her feet. She barely noticed the rumble. The ground seemed to jitter under her feet.

Blank for a moment, she stared down, watched pebbles dance. Then the roar filled her ears, and she knew. Panicked, she tried to stumble back, away from the edge. The ground rolled, unbalancing her as she grabbed frantically for a rock. The wave of earth lifted her up and pushed her hard over the rim of the world.

**

He was too fucking late.

His gaze flipped hectically over the place, got stuck on a pair of naked legs he knew too well. John's heart froze in his chest, a stricken fear-filled lump of ice. Caitlin was there. Trapped under that foul stinking piece of scum, screaming, fighting a chanceless battle – until now.

John let out a bellow that shook the place, his fury boiling up and out of him like a black gale. He came up on Marten like a ghost, threw him off Caitlin and tossed him in the shrubs. In his periphery, he saw her laying on the ground, her eyes wide-open in terror, her face blood-smeared and wounded, her clothes shredded, her breasts exposed. Caitlin. _His woman_, something primal and anguished howled inside him.

Then, his brain simply kicked off. He flew at the bastard like an elemental force of destruction, murder blazing from every poor of his body, his face a horrible mask of fury. John fisted his hand and with an animalistic roar, he thrust it into Martens face, over and over again. Bones were cracking, blood spilling and spraying around him, the flesh of his knuckles burst open – it didn't matter. He felt no sorrow nor pain, just an indiscribable fire of fury, raging inside him.

He wanted to deliver brutal, hellish vengeance, tear the bastard apart piece by piece, and he would not stop before this shitty piece of scum stopped breathing. Behind him, he heard Caitlin screaming at him, telling him to stop, to let go of Marten - yet he didn't. He couldn't – not after what this bastard had intended to do to her, had already done to her before he'd reached her. He'd wanted to abuse her, had enjoyed hurting her, had touched her soft skin with his filthy fingers – he just had to die, and John intended to take his sweet time ending the bastard.

Screaming back at her to get out of here, he reached out and grabbed Marten by the throat, closing his fingers around the thick neck. "Aagh!" Marten cried, struggling and wheezing against the sudden choke hold. "You better had leave her well alone, asshole," John growled deeply, his voice boiling with rage. "Now you're gonna pay for it." He squeezed harder, increasing pressure to allow only the smallest bit of air to pass into Martens lungs.

"Time to die, motherfucker," he hissed. His other hand shot up and clasped hard the bastards face, ready for the final strike, but the very moment he twisted Martens head to snap his neck, the ground shuddered under him. Startled, John let go off Marten and swore as the noise grew. The wild angry roar deafened him as he fought to keep his balance.

Branches broke off the trees and crashed jangling on the ground. The earth wobbled under his feet, made him stumble, brought him down on his knees. In the wild confusion of the moment, one thought pierced like a lance. _Caitlin. My God. Linnie._ In a fraction of a second, John bounced off the ground, whirled around and stared into the gathering darkness.

He saw her stumbling and raced towards her, screaming her name. But she didn't hear him. Damned, he didn't hear it himself, for God's sake. Ignoring the violent undulations of the ground, he struggled forward, fighting free when the earth tried to heave him back. He saw her struggling and flailing and without thinking, he took a flying leap, threw himself on the ground and dived headlong towards the edge. His arms stretched out, he lunged at her and……watched her falling…..

"NO!" His torn blood-curdling cry cut through the fresh night air, even drowned out the slowly decreasing noise of the earth quake - and let the group left behind shudder in utterly terror. It lasted no more than two minutes, that stretch and shift of the earth. All was still, preternaturally still, except for that horrible soul-searing scream that split the air, coming from a man, who'd just lost the most important purpose of his life.

John heard his own raw cry, and he slammed his fists deep into the humid heavy soil while he screamed his head off - screamed until the last grain of oxygen had left his lungs and he had no other choice than to gasp for air or his lungs would burst. Not that it wouldn't matter much. Without her - nothing mattered. "Linnie," he whimpered, her name just a desperate plea and felt tears running down his cheeks as he murmured her name again and again, like a prayer.

_Linnie… Sweetheart… I'm sorry… I was too late …again…too late…_ John made a sound like a wounded animal and hit the ground again out of sheer impotence. _This was his fault! His failing! _ His breath caught in his throat. His heart stood still. Bile rose up, churned in his belly and clogged his throat. _Because of him she was…. _ No, he couldn't think of it. He couldn't accept it, not without proof, not before….

He heaved his numb body off the ground, struggled to his feet, wiped harsh the tears off his face and yanked the torch out the bag-pocket of his he looked over the edge and saw her, his legs buckled. On a ledge fifteen feet below, inches away from oblivion, she lay white as death. One of her arms was flung out so that her hand dangled over that narrow bed of rock into space.

John wouldn't remember the climb down to her, the sharp bite of rock into his hands, the small nasty avalanches of dirt and pebbles where his feet slid, the stinging slices as roots and rock tore viciously at his clothes and flesh. Blind terror and instinct took him down fast where a single misstep, one incautious grip, would have sent him plunging. Cold sweat dripped into his eyes, skidded along his skin. He thought – was sure – she was dead.

His pulse was throbbing with fear, his heart stuttering in a panicked beat. But when he reached her he fought back the panic and fear and placed a trembling finger on the pulse in her throat. And it beat. "Oh, God." His hands trembled as he brushed some hair from her cheek. "Linnie…hang on, sweetie. I've got you now. I'm taking you out of here." He wanted to drag her up, hold her, rock her to him until this greasy sickness in his gut passed.

But he knew better than to move her. He'd to check her first, check her injuries. Concussion, broken bones, internal injuries. _Jesus Christ_, paralysis. John couldn't breathe and closed his eyes for a moment, forced air in and out until he was calm. His hands were gentle as he moved them over her entire body, slowly, carefully, and he gritted his teeth at the blood that smeared on his fingers.

A deep-drawn sigh rushed out of him. Thank God, no breaks – a lot of bruises and some bad cuts and scrapes, but nothing was broken. Except for her shoulder – she'd dislocated it and he knew it would be screamingly painful when she woke. Dear God, he wanted her to open her eyes. "You're gonna be alright, sweetheart," he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her slack fingers. "I just have to get you out of here."

John was already searching his pockets for the radio, as a familiar voice reached him from above. "John, are you there? John? Caitlin?" Quickly, he adjusted his torchlight up to the edge and veered it round. "We're down here, Evan." He yelled and heard heavy steps coming closer. Lornes face appeared in the light beam as he lurked over the rim.

The Major blew out a sharp sigh. "Holy Shit!" He muttered, his voice thick and strained. "Is she alive, John?" His eyes were burning as he gaped down at them. "Yeah, but I've to get her out of here," John shouted back. "Get me a rope, Evan, and bring Perry with you. And make it quick!" Grim determination gleamed up in Lornes eyes as he nodded shortly. "Done already." He wheeled around and kicked his feet into gear, racing through the forest like a bat out of hell.

John switched off the torch and turned back to Caitlin, watched her pale face in the dim moonlight. "You see, help is on it's way and we're out of here in no time." He raked through his hair, took her hand again, squeezing her gently. "Trust me, everything is going to be allright, sweetheart." When her fingers flexed in his, relief burned through him in cold fire. John leant over her, brought his face near hers. "Linnie, can you her me? Don't move, honey. Open your eyes if you can hear me, but I don't want you to move."

Caitlin thought she must be dying. Her world was white and thick and cold, so cold. And dark. Inky there was a shadow, a whisper. She tried to tear her eyes open. Someone murmured her name, softly, deeply. She knew the voice. She knew the scent that seemed to bloom all around her, knew the tender touch of the fingers, stroking over her cheek. "John?" His face was close to hers, his eyes so green they burned.

"Shush, yeah, it's me. I'm here, sweetheart, I'm here," John whispered roughly. His throat felt raw and torn, and he had to swallow hard. "You're going to be all right. You just took a little fall. I want you to – " She tried to move and her white world flashed red. Pain sliced through her, long ragged blades of it that had her crying out, rearing against his hands.

"Stop, Linnie," he said, sharply. "I know it hurts, but I don't know how bad it is. You have to lie still. Just lie still." His voice had softened and the deep calm tone of it conveyed her a feeling of certainty he didn't feel at all. "Look at me. Look at me. Tell me if you can feel this." John put a hand on her thigh, pressed. When she nodded, he pressed her other leg. "Move your feet for me, Linnie. Okay, good." Part of his constricted throat opened again when he saw her feet move and flex.

"You're a little banged up, that's all, honey." And in shock, he noted, studying her pupils. And in pain. He stroked tenderly her face, her hair. "I'm going to get you up, sweetheart, okay?" He whispered gently and brushed a flutter of a kiss on her bruised mouth. "My shoulder." Caitlin tried to reach for it, fought off a wave of nausea. Black and boiling nausea. The pain was unspeakable and even breathing threatened to make her retch.

"Did I break it?" She glanced up to him, her huge green eyes filled with pain. "No, it's just knocked out of joint." His hands were clammy when he closed them over hers. Blood oozed from a dozen gashes he didn't even feel. "Done it myself a couple of times. Hurts like hell. But it won't last long, honey and we get you out of here. Lorne and Perry are on their way. Just lie still and wait, just another couple of minutes, okay?"

Caitlin stared blankly up to him. His words trickled slowly into her mind, but made no sense. Damned, she couldn't think clear. Her brain felt like a huge mass of mush and it took her a few moments until she'd grasp the meaning of it. "No, no waiting." She breathed and shook her head. It was just a mere of a shake, but it was more than enough. Wrenching pain slammed into her, so hard she wanted to cry out again.

But Caitlin supressed it. She just had to. He'd been gone through enough misery already because of her, damned, and she knew that her next demand would run him even harder. She moistened her dry lips and swallowed hard. "Fix it, John. I know you can do it." Sweat pearled on her face and her eyes went glassy. "Pop it back, now, please." She closed her eyes. Agony was an icy white knife digging into muscle and bone.

Numbly, John glared down at her. His gut tightened into hard knots, and he felt siek. No question, he could do it. But he didn't want to, damned, because that meant he'd to hurt her. And _that_ was the last thing he wanted to do. "John, please…" Her voice was racked with pain. John looked into her pain-distorted face and knew there was no other choice – though the thought of what it would take out of both of them churned like acid in his stomach.

He shifted, braced himself beside her. He wiped a hand over his mouth, smearing blood. "Okay honey, I'll do it. And don't restrain yourself. If you've to scream, do it. I want you to let out one long, loud scream." He held her down with one hand, took a firm grip on her arm, hissing when her eyes opened wide and stared into his. "Now." Caitlin felt the jerk, the sick roll of it echoing in her stomach. And white again, white-hot. Then nothing.

His hands were slick with sweat and blood, slippery enough that he nearly lost hold. His stomach churned as he watched her eyes roll back, felt her go limp under him. Gritting his teeth, he snapped the joint into place. Then his breath wooshed out and he lowered his brow to hers. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." John whispered hoarsily and lifted her up, cradling her in his arms, rocking them both.

He lost track – ten seconds, ten minutes, he had no sense of time passing until she stirred again. "Hey Sweetie, it's allright, it's done," he rasped, and pressed his lips to her hair, buried his face there until he managed a greasy grip on control. "It's better now, right?" His hands were trembling as he stroked softly over her back.

"Yes, it's better." Caitlin was floating. Pain was everywhere, but it was dull now, throbbing almost gently in her limbs. "I can't remember much – what happened? There was an earthquake, right?" She shifted slightly and turned his face up to him. "Yes, it knocked you off, onto the ledge." His answer brought everything back and her pulse accelerated. _Oh God, what if she'd missed the ledge? _She was truly grateful for the darkness, cloaking the yawning abyss, just two feet away of them. Still, she couldn't supress the cold shiver running down her spine, and felt Johns hand stroking soothingly over her back.

"Hey, everything is fine, honey. I admit, you really scared the shit out of me, Linnie. But you're okay, we both are, that's all what counts." Gently, he stroked over a bump on her head, tipped very carefully her chin up."Well, except from some major champion bruises you'll going to have. Damned, you're a very sweet bird, honey, but that doesn't mean you can really fly, you know." His tone was light and playful, but his eyes were shadowed with fear and sorrow.

"Well, I thought I just give it a try," Caitlin answered in the same playful tone and managed a small smile, even the split in her lowerlip hurt like hell. "I'm sorry John, I really am. I should have parked my ass where Ronon told me too. I should have…" John just cut her off with a tender sweep over her lips.

"Don't Linnie, it was okay what you did. You saved Maras life." He swept another butterfly-kiss on her mouth, tugged a few loose streaks behind her ear. "And aside from that, I should have known better and Ronon too. We both should know by now that obedience isn't one of your strongest points, you stubborn wife." There was a slight hint of amusement tingling in his voice that made her smile again.

"Does that mean you're not angry and spare me the lecture? I really would appriciate it, you know." She murmured fuzzily and turned her face into his chest. God, she was so tired, and it was cold, so darn cold. John felt her shivering and chidded softly as he stripped off his jacket. "Damned Linnie, you're freezing. Why don't you say so? As I said, stubborn woman." Gently, he helped her to slip into his jacket.

"And I am not angry with you, you silly girl." He gave her a tender swat on the nose. "So for now, you're reprieved, honey. Maybe I'll shout later at you when we both are fit again." Caitlin caught his wrist and cradled her face into his palm. "And I'll be a good girl then and keep my mouth shut." A dreamy smile curled her lips as she looked with misty eyes at him.

John pinched his eyesbrows at her blank look. "I'm very curious how you'll manage that, honey. But for now, let me look at you." He studied her face. Too pale, he thought and her pupils were still dilated. "How's your vision? Blurry?" Caitlin shook slowly her head. "No, it's fine. I'm just so darn tired and it's so cold." She mumbled, her teeth chattering with the cold. "Come here, sweetheart." John shifted her carefully and drew her onto his lap. "Cuddle close against me, I'll keep you warm." Easing her into his arms, he gathered her close and held her with gentle strength.

"Much better." Caitlin curled up in a ball, snuggled deep in the warm strong cage of his embrace and rested her cheek on his chest. As she listened to his steady heartbeat, she felt some of the pain and anxiety falling off of her, and in the peace that washed over her, she closed her eyes again and let herself float.

"Yeah, much better indeed. Just rest a bit, honey, I'll look out for you." Exhausted, John leant back against the rock and listened into the falling night. _Damned, what took Evan so long?Was he knitting the rope first or what?_ He exhaled a hushed curse, his breath sawing out from between his lips, clouding in the chill air. Fidgety, he toyed with a loose strand of her hair, twisting the soft curl around his fingers. He was more than eager to get her out of here.

Sitting here in the darkness, on a small ledge with nothing than a gaping chasm under their feet made them extremly vulnerable against everything. What if a second earth quake followed? What if someone attacked them from above? Like Marten for example? Just the thought made him as mad as a cut snake, and John clenched hard his teeth, muscles ticking in his shadowed jaw.

He wasn't sure if he'd killed him, but by God, he really hoped so. _Burn in hell, motherfucker. _A dark deep growl rumbled through his chest as he flexed his right hand, reveling in the burning pain of his bursted knuckles. When he felt Caitlin stirring in his arms, he clamped his jaws together, curbing the startling flush of anger.

"Is something wrong, John? You're alright?" She asked anxiously, and moved slightly to face him, but he didn't let her. Tightening his arms around her, he gently forced her to remain her position. "Nothing's wrong, Linnie. I'm fine," John answered rustily, nuzzling the top of her head. "Everything's fine. I don't want you to worry, you hear me?" Because he'd do that for both of them.

Caitlin knew he wasn't, was far away from being fine, but she also knew that any objection coming from her would be useless at the moment. So instead, she cuddled closer against him, her hands stroking in a tender caress over his chest, and slowly she felt him relaxing under her touch. Again, she drifted away, until loud noise coming from above startled them both.

"John, I'm back. Perry and Woolsey are also here." Lorne peered over the rim down on them. Carefully, John shifted her aside and stood slowly up, tilted his head back. Next to Lorne, he saw Woolsey, armed with two torches, and in the flashlight Perry, who carried a long solid rope. "About time, guys!" He shouted up and couldn't surpress a deep sigh of relief, although he knew that the way up would be a tough one.

"Holy hell!" Woolsey swore as he swayed the torchlight over them, and winced at their wrecked, blood-smeared sight. "Are you sure they'll make it up here? Why don't you just get them out with the jumper?" John heard him whispering at Lorne, and cursed low under his breath. _Shut the fuck up, smart-ass. _ He thought with a quick glance into Caitlins anxious face. Damned, getting them out with a jumper had been his first thought too, but unfortunately the gulch was too small for it.

"Stop fucking talking, for God's sake, and throw the darn rope, will you?" He barked up impatiently and heard the sound of soft murmur and shoving feet atop of him. "Is on it's way, Colonel!" Perry shouted and played it out. "Got it!" John caught the end of the rope, and then turned towards Caitlin. "Okay, Linnie, I want you to put your arms around my neck and hold on. Can you do that? How's the shoulder?" He looked worried at her. She hadn't moved since the others arrived, nor had she said a single word.

"It's sore, but I can manage." Caitlin rolled carefully her shoulder, and then threw a puzzled look at the rope in his hand. Somehow, her head still was in a pretty mess, and her mind worked so awfully slow. "I don't get it, John, ….what's with the….how are we going to – "

Laying gently one finger on her mouth, he interrupted her confused muttering. "Let me worry about it, okay?" John said, aware that her mind was drifting.

His gentle tone, a caress of black velvet, washed soothingly over her and calmed her down. "The only thing you've to do is to hold on and look at me, nothing else." He helped her to her feet, kept himself between her and the edge. "Just keep looking at me, and we're in no time out of here, I'll promise you," he continued, pulling her arms up until they linked around him. "You've got nothing to worry about, honey."

Caitlin tightened her grip around his neck. "I'm not worried, John. I never do when I'm with you, " she murmured and leant trustingly into him. John didn't answer, just squeezed her gently. He coughed slightly to clear his throat, looked up again. "Are you and Perry ready to pull, Evan?" He shouted, with a hoarse voice and tugged at the rope. When he heard Lorne barking a confirming answer, he took a very deep breath. "Hold tight now, Linnie, we're going up. Evan! Pull! Now!" The rope went taut.

With one arm firmly around Caitlins waist, John let his feet leave the ground and put himself in Perrys and Lornes hands. Rocks scraped painfully against his back. He used his heels to aid the ascent while sweat ran down his face and the muscles of his arms screamed. Atop their heads he heard his men breathing heavily under the physical strain of pulling them both upwards.

John dared to fling a short look up and could already see Woolseys face very close. "Almost there," he told her. "We are?"Caitlins gaze started to waver, and his heart stopped for an instant. They were inches from the edge, dangling between sky and profound abyss. If any one of them faltered, they would lose.

"Just hold on Linnie. Look at me." His voice was strained and sharp. "Sorry," She squeaked and snapped back into focus, stared into his eyes. John gasped for air. " Good girl. Now, reach up. Just one hand. Reach up and grab hold. Woolsey is there to help you."

She did as he asked, watched her own hand grip the edge of rock and dirt, slip away, grip again and felt Woolseys fingers clasping tight her wrist. "That's it! Pull." Ignoring his tortured muscles, he levered her up, dragging himself behind her as Perry and Lorne strained to pull them the last foot.

John bellied up to level ground, then simply lay there, his body sheltering hers, his face buried in her hair. "God Linnie, we made it, honey." He whispered silently, and his eyes got bleary as he said it. His mouth sought hers, and for a moment they both sank out of terror and into oblivion.

"I love you, John," she mumbled against his lips. A tear trickled down her cheek as she pressed her trembling body tight against his. "I love you too," he choked and wiped with his thumb tenderly the tear off her face. "Let's go home, what do you think?" Her smile soft, her eyes vague, she looked at him and nodded slightly. "How you feel? You've pain?" He drew back and sat straight up, watching her attentively.

"Just my head. It's allright. I can move." She made an effort to stand up. "Lie still, honey, let me take care of you." John gathered her into his arms and lifting her up, he carried her away from the edge. Caitlin struggled faintly in his arms. "Put me down John, I can walk on my own," she said, her objection a weak whisper and raised slowly her head. "No you can't and you won't, honey." John said decisively and simply tightened his arms around her. Knowing that every other veto was worthless, she cuddled her face into the warmth of his neck and remained very still.

The others had given them some space by silently fading into the background, but now John was heading off, they all moved into gear. "Let me help you, John. I can carry her." Lorne called and jumped at Sheppards side. "No, you won't," John snapped out, cradling her closer to his chest. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw Lorne wince and immediately, he regretted his gruff tone.

He paused for a moment and turned to Lorne. "I'm sorry Evan," he flung a weary smile at him. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll take her. Though I would appriciate it when you lead us out of here." The Major looked at him, noticed the tired glance in his eyes and nodded appreciatively. "No problem John," he answered quietly and with a short clap on Sheppards shoulder, he moved forward to take over. In silence, the small group made its way through the forest, and rejecting stubbornly every offered support from the others, John carried her the entire way back.

His legs didn't begin to shake until Katie burst out of the jumper, with Princess Mara in tow. "Oh my God, Caitlin. What happened? Oh God, you both are alright?" With a steady nod, John continued moving through Katies fluttering hands. "Long story, Katie and yes, we're fine." He answered in passing, and was more than thankful for Lornes support, who simply grabbed both women at their arms, holding them back.

With long quick strides, he steered towards his jumper and rushed inside. Ronon, sitting

sprawled out on the floor, startled as he saw his friend stumbling in with Caitlin in his arms. "Wow, Sheppard, set her down, right here next to me before you keel over." He growled softly, and shifting slightly, he stretched out his arms for help.

Exhausted, John dropped on his knees and let Caitlin slide gently out of his embrace onto the floor before he simply flopped down close beside her, gasping heavily for air. "God, you both look like shit, man." Ronon flung one arm around Caitlin and drew her closer while his worried gaze rambled over the wrecked appearance of his friends. "You're okay?" He asked quietly, his gaze locked on his completely worn out buddy.

John just managed a dull nod. "No, he is not. Don't believe him, Ronon," Caitlin murmured, and shifting in Ronons arm, she turned towards her exhausted husband. "Not after saving me from a crazy lunatic….," Her hand ran searchingly over the floor until she found Johns hand, brushing with her fingertips very gently over his bursted knuckles."….and saving me from a deep fall into a gulch and carrying me the entire way back, he is light years away from okay." She whispered softly with tears in her eyes, and wrapping her arms around him, she drew him closer.

John was too tired to protest. Closing his eyes, he let his head sink on her chest, curled his arm around her waist and huddled tight against her. He savored the pleasant feeling of her hands, stroking tenderly over him and through his hair, and allowed himself some rest to gather his left-over strength. Stunned, Ronon looked first at Caitlin, noting her split lowerlip and then, his gaze swept to his friend, flicked over his bruised body until it got stuck on his damaged hand.

"Fucking shit, Sheppard, I really missed some kind of party, did I?" He muttered, deeply moved. Ignoring the pain in his wounded leg, he leant forward and engulfed both in a hug. In fact, in such a bear hug that Caitlin had to gasp for air, and John even more. "Damned, Chewy, we love you too, but give us some air, will you," he panted and struggled out of Ronons choking embrace.

"Jesus, now we get over with the stormy family-reunion…." John flicked an amused glance at his best friend while he ruffled wildly his hair. "……I would say it's time to get out of this shitty place." He wiped one hand over his face as if he wanted to wipe away his fatigue. "Let's just go home, what do you think of it?" Caitlin and Ronon nodded in unison at his words.

"That sounds absolutely great to me. Home, a hot shower, our cozy bed, what a dream," Caitlin sighed deeply, then boggled at something that leaped through her mind. "Damned, Carson. When he sees me….No infirmary John, you hear me?" She looked at her husband, and fierly sparks flared up in her green eyes. "Swear to me that you won't let him stuff me in there. I'm fine, I don't need medical care, all I need is a hot shower, my bed and you. No infirmary, no way." She uttered with such a grim determination, both men had no other chance than to burst out in a heartly laugh.

"No, you won't honey, I promise you," John chuckled and brushed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Even I've to pit myself against Carson. And after today, this fight will be a walk in the park for me, believe me." With a deep grunt, he heaved himself up and groaned again when he stretched his hurting back. "Okay, I need to talk shortly with Lorne before we hit the road. You watch out for her, Chewy, okay? I'll be right back in a few minutes."

Ronon nodded slightly and watched his friend leaving the jumper, when he suddenly felt Caitlins hands on his leg. "God Ronon, you're hurt. How bad is it?" Carefully, she touched the bloody bandage on his left leg. "It's nothing, Linnie, just a clean penetrating shot." He becalmed her. "When we're home, Mary can fix it with a few stitches, and believe me, I'm not staying in the darn infirmary either. Damned, she will be swearing like a trooper, I already can hear her, you know." A crooked smile appeared on his face.

With a soft laugh, Caitlin leant back and rested her head on Ronons shoulder. "Oh be sure she will and I bet, you'll have to fight a tough battle with her about that point." She chuckled, then heaved a deep-drawn sigh while she turned her face up to him, and her gaze became serious. "Ronon, about what all happened to me this evening….," she paused for a second, scraped nervously over some crusted blood on her thigh. Ronon watched her cautiously. "You mean after you dismissed my strict order not to move, not even to breathe?" He growled softly.

A hint of a smile rushed over her face. "Yes, after that, and after I freed Mara…" Caitlin paused again, and chewed thoughtful on her lowerlip just to wince because she'd hit the bruise. "…you know I didn't tell that John, I'd simply forgotten it in all the trouble, but when Marten talked with that other man, I've heard him once saying the name Kolya…Ronon I thought he is dead. You told me John shot him."

As she mentioned the name Kolya, Ronon arched one eyebrow and looked sharply at her. "He is dead, as dead as a mutton. Are you sure about the name?" Caitlin nodded violently. "Absolutely, at that very moment he was shouting loud enough." The Satedan shook puzzled his head and shrugged. "Well, we've to find out…later." He fixed his gaze again on Caitlin, lingering on her bruised lip. "You wanna tell me what happened after?…Also I know I won't like it at all."

Caitlin swallowed hard before she started telling him in short terms what happened. Her heart was battering all the while, her voice hoarse and strained, her speech clipped. Ronon kept quiet all the time, well except for the countless ripe curses he uttered with a dark growl. "So, what I ask you is…the part with Marten…" Caitlin looked at him, and tears swam in her eyes as she searched his gaze. "Don't tell Mary about it, okay? Not now, not tonight. Don't ask me why, just promise me that. Please, Ronon." She glanced anxiously at him, her huge green eyes pleading him to do what she'd asked for.

Wiping one hand over his face, Ronon allowed himself a moment of silence. He took her hand in his, squeezing her gently and then, gave her a slow confirming nod. "Okay, I won't say a word, not tonight." Raising his head, he locked his gaze with hers. "Let me guess, it had something to do with her nightmares, right?" Caitlin held his scrutinizing stare, yet didn't say a word. But she didn't have to because her silence was answer enough for him.

Ronon growled a dark oath. The conversation with Caitlin came into his mind, before the whole mess started. He'd literally begged her to tell him what's going on, but she didn't. Had told him over and over again, that she couldn't break her discretion because that would be as if she would betray Mary and their friendship.

He just should keep it up, some day Mary would tell him the truth. _Well, he surely would because he'd no other option, right? _He blew out the air in a harsh rush and glanced down at Caitlin, who'd rested her head back on his shoulder. "So I hope you can at least tell me that Prince Asshole is stonedead."

She didn't open her eyes, just shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know, Ronon. Last thing I remember, John was beating the daylight out of him…." she whispered and a shudder went through her at the memory. "…..and then the earth started to rumble and I fell down the gulch. So…." Caitlin shrugged again her shoulders. "I really can't tell you…." Ronon let out an unhappy groan. "Fucking shit, I hope he burns in hell," he hissed between gritted teeth.

"And I wished you were right, but I wouldn't bet my life on it." Both shrugged at the sound of Johns voice. Caitlin glanced up to him, watched him bouncing off the frame of the hatch to enter the jumper. "What does that mean? And how long have you stood there?" She asked, but actually it was just a rhetorical question of her, because the grim look on his face told her that he'd stand there for quite a while, meant he also knew a few more details of Martens assault by now. Not all of it, because she'd Ronon told just a rough version, but he was smart enough to figure out the parts she hadn't mentioned.

"Long enough," he answered tightly. "I spoke with Lorne. He said there was no dead body laying around, but he saw a jumper flying away when he ran back for the rope." The muscles in his jaw ticked dangerously as he almost spat out the words. Ronon exhaled a dark curse of two whilst Caitlin felt her stomach tightening into hard knots. Somehow, she had the feeling that there was a lot more trouble waiting for them.

"Hey, don't worry, he can't harm you again," John kneeled down aside her and cradled her face in his hands. He looked at her and the hard, cold sheen in his eyes got removed by a smooth and warm glance. "We'll fly back to Atlantis now, where you're safe, honey." He whispered softly and brushed a tender kiss on her lips before he rose up, heading with forceful strides towards the cockpit.

"What is with Mara? And do they know in Atlantis what happened?" Caitlin called after him while she slowly struggled on her feet. "She's fine, she has a few bruises and is still a bit confused, but fine. And yes, they know because I spoke with Elizabeth, and she agreed when I suggested that we'll take Mara with us for tonight." John answered and looked astonished when Caitlin placed herself carefully in the seat behind him.

"Good to hear. And now fly us home, Colonel Sheppard, as quick as possible," she flung her arms around him from behind and nuzzled his neck. "Because I'm desperate for a hot shower, our cozy bed and for you. Just you and me, and nobody else. I need to feel you, John." In answer, John turned and cradling her neck in his palm, he kissed her - a long slow tender kiss she felt all the way down to her toes.

"Hey, stop that kissing-hugging-thing and get us out of here, will you. Some of us are really bleeding here, you know." Ronon grumbled softly from behind. With a soft laugh, John closed the hatch and started the jumper. "Uh-uh, you better brace yourself, Chewy. I bet the moment I open that hatch again, your Mary will be the first one storming in here." He chuckled and dialed the address which brought them home, finally.

* * *

Of course, John was bang on target with his suspicion. After they'd rushed through the Stargate, he was more than happy to look into Chucks cheery face, to hear Elizabeths warm voice as she welcomed them home. And he wasn't the only one. "There is no place like home." Caitlin, still sitting behind him, heaved a relieved sigh and pressed gently her cheek against his shadowed jaw, stroked softly over his chest.

"Oh yes, you're darn right sweetheart," John whispered roughly as he steered the jumper into the bay. He landed smoothly on his regular berth, turned off all controls and heaved himself off the chair. "And I can hear our quiet cozy flat so loud calling for us, honey," he smiled as he gently pulled her up from her seat. "All we've to do is to sneak unflashy out of this jumper." Curling one arm around her waist, he drew her close and Caitlin molded into him. "Unflashy? With the whole bunch waiting outside? How will you manage that?" She cocked an eyebrow at him as they slowly went in the back of the jumper.

An arch smile flashed over Johns face and crept into his eyes. "Just leave it to me, honey. I made an arrangement with Elizabeth." He glanced at her, his eyes dancing with laughter. "Hey, we got a real Princess in the other jumper, remember? So I insisted that they've to check them first. We just have to deal with Carson, he can make a short scan to be sure everything is fine with you, and that's it." His voice sounded very pleased.

With a soft chuckle, Caitlin snuggled closer against him. "You forgot Mary. Because she gives a damn about royals, you know?" Smirkingly, John shook his head. "Mary won't stop us, honey because we got a very good bait for her sitting right here on the floor." He laughed softly as they stepped carefully over Ronons long sprawled out legs.

Ronon shot a glance at him, one of his dead ones. "Thanks a lot, you're a real true friend, Sheppard, you know that." He replied disgruntled and tried to struggle on his feet. At that moment, someone was battering wildly at the hatch. "Damned, John Sheppard, you better open that door in a second or I'll blow it away, you hear me?" Johns smile broadened and Caitlin couldn't surpress a wild giggle. "You're ready for it, Chewy?" He chuckled while his hand hovered already over the door opener.

A big smile rushed over Ronons face at the sound of Marys voice and his eyes started to gleam. "No, I'm not, damned," he muttered softly. "But open that darn hatch anyway before this crazy woman get her hands on some C4." John pushed the button, and the hatch opened. Mary burst in first, stopped, braced herself as her heart tilted. "Well?" She managed calmly enough, "what's all this?" Her gaze flipped hectically from one to another.

"Don't worry about us, Mary, we're okay, just a few scratches." Caitlin laid one hand on Marys arm for a gentle squeeze while John grabbed her at her shoulders to shove her forward. "But Ronon? I'm not so sure. You better check him first, honey. He surely needs your soft touch, and a few stitches wouldn't be bad either." The moment he said it, Mary rushed forward and slumped down next to Ronon.

"Holy hell, what did you hurt this time, you fool?" She muttered, her eyes fluttering over him for a quick check-up. Yet, as her gaze fell on his blood-covered leg, her arduously gained self-control vanished into thin air. "Oh God, your leg. Honey, you're okay?" Her voice was shaking, her hands trembling.

Ronon felt her fingers skimming all over him, felt her soft lips as she smothered his face with tiny kisses. "Hey, calm down, baby, will you?" He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. "It's nothing, I'm okay. You hear me Mary, don't make such a fuss, I'm just fine." He murmured in the try to becalm her, but somehow his words hadn't the desired effect he wanted too, actually more the opposite of it.

"Nothing, you call a shotwound nothing? Well, I'll have a look at it and I decide then if it's nothing or not." Enraged, Mary whirled around and waved the aides with the gurney closer. Ronon opened his mouth for a protest, but his resolute woman just cut him off. "Don't you even think of walking on your own feet out of here." She poked hard one finger against his broad chest. "You'll jump on that gurney, Ronon Dex, right here and now."

A deep frown settled on his face as he glared at her. When his gaze met hers, he saw fierly sparks leaping out of her wonderful deep-blue eyes, and he thought it might be not the badest idea to give in, at least for the moment. Grumpily, he let her help him to struggle on his feet and hobbled slowly out of the jumper. "But I won't stay in the infirmary, you can forget that, woman." He growled and darted a gloomy glance at a young man who'd dared to offer him a helping hand. The poor guy shrugged frightened back as if Ronon had hit him physically.

"We'll see, big man. My decision, remember? You just park your crunchy butt on the gurney, now. And play nice with the aides, my grouchy bear." Mary whispered softly, rose on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss on his cheek _Damned, Linnie was right. This will be a tough battle. _Ronon thought grimly as he watched Caitlin and John leaving the bay, together with Carson. With a dark scowl on his face he slumped down on the gurney and barked at the poor aides to move into gear and finally carry him the hell out of here.

* * *

It was close to eleven o'clock when John and Caitlin left the infirmary. Most of the people living in Atlantis were sleeping already, and both of them were really grateful for that fact as they shuffled their feet along the quiet floor, desperate to reach their apartment. They both were totally worn out by now and more than happy when the door of their flat closed behind them.

"God, finally home," Caitlin heaved a deep sigh as she slowly walked further into the room and tossed the jacket on the couch. When John flipped the light switch, her gaze wandered wistfully to their broad bed. It looked so inviting with its soft cushions and warm blankets, she only wanted to crawl in, forget the whole crap and snuggled tight against John, simply fell asleep for at least twelf hours minimum.

But as smudgy and dirty as they both were, a hot shower ranked first. She sighed again, and though her feet felt leaden, she tried to drag herself towards the bath. The last hour they'd spend in the infirmary, had squashed the last bit of energy out of her. It was not the scan or the following examination, that had worn her out so completely. That had turned out just fine, she'd no fractures, no serious injuries, just a few bumps and bruises, that's all.

No, the reason for it was Carson, or better said his scottish stubborn head. He hadn't stopped insisting tenaciously on keeping her in the infirmary over night for observation, until John finally had done something he pretty much never did – he'd put his foot down, very loud and clear, and that had told her that his nerves were quite frayed by then too. At that point, Carson had caved in, but only after they'd promised him to call him immediately if she felt worse - and after he'd given her some hard-core painkiller, which could easily tranquilize an elephant.

She assumed that this was probably the reason why she felt so awkward and strange - as if she moved in slow motion, and somehow her head was like a lead weight on her shoulders, as well as her death-tired limbs refused any further cooporation. John watched her swaying with weariness and was in two rapid strides at her side, wrapping his arms around her.

"Woah, careful Linnie. I guess Carsons medicine is working already, am I right?" His voice was thick, vibrating against her ear. "I think so," she mumbled and sagged into him, her head fell heavily against his chest. "And I've not the slightest idea how I should reach the bath, it's so darn far away, you know." John laughed softly, and she felt a deep hum rumbling through his chest.

"Do that again, that felt good. And laying in your arms feels good too, feels real real good." Gratefully, she leant into his welcome strength, worked her hands under his loose shirt and bringing her hands up to rest against the hard muscles of his bare back, she huddled tight against him. John couldn't help it, he'd to laugh again as he held her safe in his arms. "Yeah, that's it. I love to hear that," Caitlin purred contentedly and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "And now, I think I'm just going to sleep, right here and now." She purred again and cuddled even closer against him, her arms clasping tight his waist.

A tender smile played around his mouth at her fuzzy speech. He brushed a soft kiss on the top of her head before he gently grasped her at her shoulders to bring her away from him. "No you won't honey," he whispered low. "You know what we'll do now?" He shook her very softly to get her attention. Finally, she reacted. "What?" Caitlin raised slowly her head and blinked up to him.

"We'll jump quickly into the shower….," John reached out and wiped at an apparent smudge on her chin. "…..and then go to bed, and there you can lay in my arms the whole night. How does that sound for you?" A dreamy smile curled her bruised lips. "That sounds like heaven for me. I love you for that, you know?" She murmured and smoothed her cheek into his open palm.

John tilted her face up to his, stared at her for a long moment and then, she felt his warm lips on hers as he kissed her. It was brief and tender, filled with a sweetness that robbed her of her breath. "Come on, honey," he said quietly, a dark ferocity in his voice. "Come with me. Let me take care of you." Steadying her with his strong arms, he led her into the bathroom and with gentle force, made her sit down on the small bench beside the shower.

Caitlin leant back against the wall, with her eyes half-closed. She wanted to pull off her clothes, her hands tried to get a hold on the hem of her top, but she couldn't force her arms to lift up. She tried it again until she finally gave up and resting her hands in her lap, she was contented with watching her husband stripping down to nothing.

Damned, the stuff Carson had given her was real heavy. She felt so light, so weightless – and so…strangely happy. A bright smile appeared on her face and her eyes had that dreamy glance again as her gaze wandered slowly over his naked body. "You're so gorgeous, John. If I were able to move, I would so jump on you right now, you know."

John cast an amused glance at her while he shoved his dirty clothes aside. But when she made a weak effort to stand up, he was in one quick step in front of her. "You just sit still, honey. Let me help you, okay?" He whispered and slanted a kiss on her cheek before he kneeled down to pull off her shoes and socks. Caitlin reached out and brushed the top of his bent head with her palm. "Gorgeous, even your hair. Did I ever told you that I'm very fond of your hair? Because I am, I just love it. So soft and thick and wild…simply gorgeous." She mumbled while she combed lovingly with her fingers through the soft dark thickness.

John shook smirkingly his head. "Boy, Carson has you really knocked out good, honey." He chuckled softly while he surveyed her tattered, blood-smeared top. Deciding that it was past remedy, he grabbed a scissors from the small cabinet next to him. "Hey, what are you doing? This is one of my favorite tops." Caitlin muttered as she watched him cutting it apart and cast a sulky look at him. "On our next visit on earth, we get you a new one, honey. I promise, okay?" John smirked about her sweet pout he loved so much, and brushed a slight kiss on her lips before he peeled the sticky cotton off her body.

But when his gaze swept over her bare chest, lingering on her left breast, he went mute. His eyes were glued to the bruises, caused by Martens hard clutch and based on the position of the five dark imprints, sticking out so plainly visible from her soft white flesh, John could make out exactly where this bastard had brutally digged his fingers into her.

His hand trembled when he raised it. He brushed with his fingertips over the marks, a tender sweep, barely touching her and a dark ferocious growl rolled out of his throat as he did. Once more, he regretted that he hadn't finished these fucking bastard, and he shuddered under the huge rage of fury that surged up inside him.

Caitlin teared her eyes open. Even through her heavy dizziness she could sense the heat of blind rage he radiated. She moved slightly. "Don't John, don't let it take you over. There is no good coming out of it." She whispered softly and cradled his face in her hands, her fingertipps brushing over the harsh edgy lines, softening them.

"Don't worry, I won't," John whispered roughly, but secretly he made a dark oath of revenge. He even managed a small smile, yet dropped his gaze, knowing that his eyes would betray him. He watched her under hooded eyes, saw her anxious gaze and pushing all his bad feelings aside, he braced himself – though as he choked back his anger, he felt his bile burning down his throat like pure acid.

With a slight cough, he cleared his throat and looked up to her. "Okay, where were we? Right, we still have to get rid of your shorts, honey." He said, his voice a soft ribbon of sound, completely monotone. With great care, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up, steaded her as she swayed slightly. "Hold on to my shoulders, Linnie, we're almost done," he said, as he undid her jeans and gingerly removed it, along with her panties.

Caitlin held tight on him the whole time. Her eyes closed, she welcomed his care, his touch, so soft and protective all at once, and felt how her mind drifted farther into dreamland. John opened her dishevelled braid, detangled carefully her long hair with his fingers and then, guided her towards the shower. Curling one arm tight around her waist, he reached in and fired up the showerhead.

It didn't take long and warm steam rolled around them. "Come on Linnie, step under the water with me, I'll do the rest," he said gently and brought her into the soft rain of the shower. Smoothed her hair back from her face as they both became drenched together. Caitlin melted into the warm water and the even greater heat of Johns body brushing against hers. With a soft sigh, she rested her back against him and simply savored his comforting touch while he soaped her skin, shampooed her hair.

"Feels good?" He asked as he rinsed her off, the low vibration of his voice traveling through his fingertips and into her skin and bones. "It just feels wonderful," Caitlin murmured languorously, totally lost in his tenderness. He still had curled one arm around her waist and held her so safely while he caressed her, she felt how the ugliness of the day slowly vanished until there was nothing else left but his warmth and deep love, wrapping her in velvet.

"God, I love you so much, John," she whispered and tilted her head back to look up to him. His eyes went warm. "I love you too, Linnie," he whispered back and lowered his head for a slow and tender kiss. When he released her, Caitlin turned in his arms and snuggled tight against him. John tightened his arms around her, and while the warm drops of water splattered over them and between them like a smooth summer rain, they both held on each other, simply savoring the close proximity of the other.

After a while, he felt her slowly going limp and heavy in his arms and moved carefully. "I would say now it's really bed-time for you, honey before you fall asleep in here." John smirked and shut off the water. He squeezed gently the water out of her long hair and holding her with one arm, he reached around the corner to grab a folded towel from the supply stacked on a shelf.

Wrapping the soft bath towel around her, he swept her into his arms and carried her out of the bath. "John, I can walk alone." Caitlin muttered softly, yet cradled her face into the warm hollow of his shoulder. "Hey, I know that honey, but I just love to carry you around, you know. So don't spoil my fun here." John felt her smiling against his neck and had to smile too because it just felt so darn good.

Carefully, he put her down on the cushioned chest standing at the foodboard of their bed, and kneeled down in front of her. He blotted tenderly the water from her, careful not to scrub over the several small cuts she had on arms and legs, and thereby he tried to ignore the revealing bruises on her breast and her lower lip. Caitlin held still, even when he desinfected a long but shallow gash in her leg. She was so drugged with fatigue and meds at the moment, she didn't even notice the burning sting caused by the anticeptics.

Most of the time she was silent because for some reason she'd trouble to bring out one coherent word. Though she had the urgent need to touch him, to keep contact with him all the while - a stroke over his hair or his face, a brush over his chest or his arm, his shoulder. John said little, but watched her all the time as he took care of her wounds. After he'd desinfected every scratch on her body, he bandaged the wound on her leg and then, toweled gently the moisture from her hair.

And this was the moment when all of a sudden Caitlin had a lucid moment, and she started muttering that she was no baby, that she could do that all on her own and that it was her turn now to take care of him. John cut her off by brushing a soft kiss on her lips and simply ignored her further drowsy murmur of disaproval, instead he shoved the bedspreads aside, laid her gently down and covered her with a warm blanket. "I don't wanna sleep alone, John," he heard her mumbling as she crawled deeper into the soft cushions. "Just a minute, honey and I'm with you, okay?" He brushed a soft kiss on her cheek as he tucked her in, and dimmed the lights.

"Okay, but no longer. I need you, I can't sleep without you..…" Her voice got thinner, faded slowly away, and John assumed that Carsons medicine had knocked her out completely by now. Quickly, he jumped under the shower again to scrub himself thoroughly. He gritted his teeth at the burning pain that rushed through him, caused by the wounds on his hands and all the other shallow scratches covering his body, and he wondered why he hadn't felt any pain at all when he'd showered off Caitlin.

Propping his hands flat against the tiles, he let the smooth spray of water rain down on him and while he rinsed the soap off his body and out his hair, he allowed himself a few moments of rest to calm down. There was no other sound than the soft sprinkle of the shower, and as the water sluiced all over him, into his dark hair and down the thick banded muscles of his shoulders and arms, he felt how the tension of the last strenuous hours slowly fell off of him.

For a moment, he just felt peace and quiet - until a malicious, twisted part of his mind decided that it was a good time to recall all the ugly pictures and details from today. With a low curse, John shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Quickly, he toweled himself and after he'd renewed the bandage on his right hand, he killed the light in the bath and padded silently in the dimness over to the bed.

The only light that still burned was the small lamp on the nightstand, spreading a soft sheen over the bed-area. John halted at the edge of the bed, wrapped his arms around himself and looked down at Caitlin. She lay on her right side, curled up in a tight fetal ball, her arms were wrapped around her head in a protective cage, her damp long hair spilled in wild curls over the pillow. The blanket had slipped down, exposing her upper body, and his eyes slid over her soft creamy skin, shimmering like satin in the subdued light of the small lamp.

John stared down at her for a long quiet minute. God, she looked so fragile and vulnerable, so defenseless, and just to think that this son of a bitch had….Damned, stop it John! He cursed low under his breath and ran his fingers through his dampy hair. At this moment, Caitlin moved slightly, rolled on her back and her arm slid off her face, flung wide aside. She winced behind her closed eyelids, moaning softly - a quiet painful moan that cut right into his heart and seared his soul.

In a smooth movement, he slipped under the blanket and stretched out beside her. He turned on his side and propping up on his arm, he bent protectively over her. "Shush, it's okay, honey, I'm here," he whispered gently as he reached out for her, smoothing his fingers over her sore, left shoulder. The moment, she felt his touch, heard his soft voice, Caitlin moved towards him and John rolled on his back, gathered her in his arms and pulled her up close. Mumbling something in her sleep that sounded like his name, she shifted even closer, curled her arms and legs around him and molded herself against his hard muscled body until she was another blanket. A soft warm breathing blanket.

"God, I love you Linnie," John whispered, his voice coarse as gravel, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace. He stroked her back slowly, and it didn't took long and he felt the tension easing out of her body, felt her relaxing. When she sighed in her sleep, a quiet smile curved around his mouth, because this time there was no pain or fear in it. No, this sigh was a deep soft contented one, showing him how comfortable and safe she felt in his arms.

John stroked his lips over her hair, buried his face in it. "You sleep well, honey, I'll watch over you," he whispered into the silence and pulled the blanket higher so that it covered her bare shoulders too. While he tucked them in carefully, his mind started it's work again and this time he welcomed it because he didn't want to fall asleep, just wanted to lie here still, to feel her and look at her while he guarded her sleep.

John let his mind floating, pondering about what Tarek had told them, and why Marten had mentioned the name Kolya. He in the fucking hell had no clue at all, damned, because he knew for sure that Kolya was dead. After all, he'd killed him in person right? Twirling a long curly streak of her hair around his finger, he tried to sort his overtired mind.

_Okay John, think logical, damned. What do you got? You got a bunch of villians, with a twin-pair as their leader, who keep themselves suspiciously quiet - a hinky visitor with a jumper - a fucking bastard of a Prince who wants to get rid of his wife so he can claim the crown - and you better not forget that mysterious ambush. So all in all, is there a kind of meaning in it or not?_

He set his wits to work, went through every single point, and searched for links and conclusions until he thought his brain would go up in smoke. Frustrated, he finally gave it up for the moment and devoted himself fully to Caitlin. His hands stroke in a soft caress over her smooth warm body while he listened to her slow calm breathing, and even though he didn't want too, he slowly slid into a light slumber after all.

**

Caitlin wasn't sure what time it was when she woke up, but she knew why – she'd heard a cry, someone had screamed – and she knew for sure it wasn't her. She tried to open her eyes. God, her eyelids were so darn heavy. She tried it again and this time it worked. Staring into the dim light of the nightlamp, she listened carefully, but there was nothing but silence – and a warm steam of air in her neck.

She smiled. John was deep sleep and crowding her at her back, his thick thigh between her legs, his hand cupping her breast, his head in her neck. Holding her own breathing shallow, she listened to his calm and steady breath, and smiled again - relieved that he obviously had found some rest after all. God knows, he surely needed it, after he'd stretched himself to the limit today – physically and mentally - and it wouldn't be a big surprise to her if he would oversleep the next two days.

Not daring to make a single move, she closed her eyes again to simply enjoy his closeness, the wonderful feeling of his warm strong body caging hers. It was one of his favorite sleep-positions, and though he held on to her in a very possessive and dominant way, she never felt owned or trapped – all she felt then was ardently loved and well-protected. It was just, as she heaved a quiet sigh of blissful happiness that all of a sudden a surge of emotions burst through her, hitting her with all its fierceness.

It was that kind of outburst that came out of the blue, that kind that made your heart sore and brought tears in your eyes, and once it had you in it's stranglehold, it took you over completely. Caitlin knew that – knew that she had to choke it off right away or she would inevitably end up in a puddle of goo, streaming in tears and shaking like a leaf, with the result that John would startle up out of his well-earned sleep – something she wanted to avoid at any price. Damned, he'd been gone through so much shit today because of her, it would be a cruel thing to lay anymore stress on him.

So, control yourself, for God's sake! And don't you dare to start that crying-thing, because there is no need for it, damned. Caitlin swore silently as she fought that unexpected turmoil of emotions that spilled over her. She opened wide her eyes to blink away a stray tear of two and tried her best to weather this psychic assault, but her jumbled mind wasn't willing to let go so easily. 'No need, huh?' Her inward voice dared to notify. 'Well, and what about that he'd risk his life today to save yours – twice – and that he'd taken such great care of you when you got back here, although he must had been at the end of his tether too by then…,' flashed it through her mind, and just the memory of how he'd looked after her the whole time, so gently and lovingly, her eyes went all dewy again and tears clogged her throat.

Okay, that's enough. Damned, what's wrong with you tonight that you're such a sissy?You're a big girl, so stop it, for God's sake. Caitlin blinked again, rapidly, and swallowed hard several times, determined not to crash in. Shoot, that sure as hell must be the aftermaths of Carsons friggin hard-core meds, coming along with that funny fluffy feeling in her head, like her brain was just cotton candy - and there was such a dryness in her mouth, the Arabian Desert was an affluent fountain against it.

Dehydration – that's it. Dehydration and the side-effects of the tranquilizer, that must be the reason why she reacted so awkwardly sentimental at the moment. 'Sure Linnie, just ignore the main facts, that you'd made a little flying trip towards the otherworld for example after Marten had tried to abuse and rape you…,' taunted the wee small voice inside her again, and images of all that popped up in a second, so vividly, she was agitated with fear. Dear God, what if John hadn't shown up just in time, what if….

As she felt how the fear inside her grew slowly into a good solid panic-attack, she pulled hard the emergency brake to stop that unholy train of thoughts. Oh no, girl, that is so not where your thoughts needed to go. Caitlin railed quietly to herself. Okay, what was it what you were thinking before that…. She concentrated on Johns steady breath, fanning hotly her neck, as she struggled through her psychic strain, and with an iron will she managed it to pilot her mind out of the dangerzone and into a safe harbour. Right, fluffy head – dry mouth –dehydration, see you have it again. Means you need some fluid, anything drinkable….

She latched onto that thought like it was a lifeboat. Her gaze flipped around - and got stuck on the full glass of water, standing on the bedside table. Caitlin stared at it as if it was the Holy Grail, worth to die for, and licked expactantly her lips while she pondered how in earth she could reach it without waking him up. Maybe when she stretched out her arm, very slow and careful…. Pinching one eye, she made a rough estimate of the distance. Yeah, this looks good, Linnie, this should work. So give it a try and move, but slow and quiet….

Stretching one arm, as long as possible, she reached out for the glass and…shit.., was still a few inches short. Cursing under her breath, she shifted carefully, moved slowly away from him. Just as she made an attempt to roll out of his embrace, she felt his fingers twitching. A soft tremor went through her body, and a second one followed right after at the sound of his low deep voice coming from behind, the coarse-gravel timbre of it buzzing pleasingly through her body.

"Where are you going, Linnie?" John brought his second hand into play and smoothing his palm over her belly, he held her with gentle force against him. That, and the slight motion of his thigh between her legs caused an entire spate of tremors inside her. Caitlin shuddered with pleasure as she rolled slowly over to face him. "No where, I'm thirsty and just wanted to get me some water without waking you up. Guess I screwed that, did I?" She whispered, her voice pleasingly rough, and reached out to stroke over his scruffy jaw.

"No, not really, honey. I wasn't sleeping at all, just dozing a bit," he smiled and glanced at her, his green eyes gleaming softly in the dim light. "Most of the time I been watching you." He still had cupped her breast, so when he moved his hand upwards to touch her face, his palm brushed her nipple and another delightful shiver ran through her body.

"Watching me? Now, why in earth should you do such a foolish thing instead of falling into a well-earned deep sound sleep, huh?" Caitlin chided softly, tugging gently at his earlobe. "First of all, I love watching you, sweetie, I really do," John smirked and braced himself on one arm. "And you know why?"As he leant over her, he let his fingers drift across her cheek, and then over to her jaw.

His fingertips rounded her chin and came up to her lips, his thumb brushing gently over her lower one. "Because you're beautiful and I'll never get tired of looking at you." When Caitlin opened her mouth for a protest, John choked her off by brushing his lips across hers. He dropped a soft kiss to the bruised spot on the left side of her mouth, and then worked his lips and tongue down her neck, caressing the delicate recess of her throat.

Caitlin trembled. His tender caress created tingling sensations inside her and made every cell in her body zing. When John heard her purring with contentment, a slow smile curled around his lips. "And thereby…," he stopped and lifted his head, looked down at her. "….I can easily keep you off from doing such silly things like standing up to get some water for example." A touch of concern shadowed the warm glance in his eyes as his gaze flicked over her face, a fast scan to check her condition.

"How are you feeling, honey?" He asked quietly, still regarding her with care. Caitlin heaved a soft sigh of regret because he'd stopped his fondlings. "Stop worrying about me, John. I'm feeling just fine." She smiled into his eyes. "And I'm no baby, I can take care of my own, so stop treating me like one," she rebuked softly, and tousled his already mussed up hair. A small grin spread over his face at her remark. "That's the second time you say that to me." John mentioned, amusement tinging his voice.

Caitlin wrinkled her eyebrows. "It is? When was the first time?" His grin broadened. "You don't remember, right?" He chuckled softly, even more when he saw the deep furrow that appeared on her forehead as she tortured her brain. Damned, there were a few black spots in her head after they'd left the infirmary. "No I don't, not really," she admitted sheepishly and for a moment, she looked somewhat perplexed, but only until she noticed that hidden laughter in his eyes.

"Anyway…," she said snappily, degrading this annoying detail with a sloppy handwave as absolutely irrelevant at the same time. "….I wasn't going to leave the bed at all, you know, because all I've to do is grabbing this glass overthere." A perky smile flashed over her face as she pointed at the waterglass on the nightstand. "Or do I need your permission for this too? Because I don't think so." As she cocked an eyebrow at him, she was already half-sitting in the bed and on the move towards the bed-locker.

"Oh yes, you do and no, you don't get it." John stopped her with a brassy grin and pushed her gently back into the cushions. Ignoring her sullen look, he sat up, bent forward and grasped the glass from the small table. "You're so bossy, you know that?" Caitlin frowned at him, although she was glad that he'd held her back, because when she'd moved the whole room had started to spin around her. In fact, it still was. But she prudently kept that fact to herself, at least she thought she could do that.

"Only if I've too, honey, " John smirked slightly as he helped her sitting up, noting her insecure moves. "By the way, how is your head? No spinning or something?" He asked, laying one arm around her shoulder to steady her. The tone of his voice was casual, yet his gaze was a very scrutinizing one. Damned, why could he always see through her so easily? Caitlin thought as she grabbed the waterglass he held out at her, and took a good sip.

"Nope, no spinning or so," she mumbled, shifting her eyes. "I'm feeling fine, and so does my head." She flicked a small grin at him, drank quickly another sip of water or two and then, held the glass out at him. "Want some too?" She asked because he still was surveying her, very thoroughly. John shook his head. "No, you'll drink it, all of it. Come on, with all the meds inside you, you need it." He encouraged her, and left her no peace until she did what he'd ordered.

When she swallowed the last sip of water, she still felt a bit dizzy and couldn't prevent herself from leaning heavily into him. "You're sure your head is alright, Linnie? No signs of dizziness or so?" He asked concerned and hugged her gently. "No, not at all," Caitlin denied strenuously - and leant her cheek against his broad chest, just because it felt so darn good to lay in his strong arms, listening to the steady pound of his heart.

"And my head, well, I would say it still feels as though I smashed it on a rock." Was her perky answer she underlined with an arch smile. Her hand came up to slide in a tender caress up his chest and when she felt him shivering, her smile deepened. She raked her fingers through his curly chesthair and tugged gently at it. "So, why don't you tell me for a change how you're feeling? And don't say fine." Caitlin raised one eyebrow as he put the empty glass aside before he urged her gently to lay back again, and cast a defiant glance at him, although she anticipated what he was going to say.

And he didn't disappoint her in that point. "Funny thing, that's exactly what I wanted to say, my sweet little smart-ass." John quirked his lips into an amused half-smile while he eased himself next to her so that he was on his side. Propped up on his forearm, he leant forward, hovering over her. "How is your shoulder doing, any pain or so?" He asked casually while he lowered his head to avoid her questing glance, and slanted a soft kiss on her left shoulder.

Caitlin saw through his little diversion within a moment, but she enjoyed the way he tried to distract her too much and decided not to probe into it – not yet – instead, she closed her eyes and simply savored his fondlings. "It's a bit sore, that's all. I would say stop making such a fuss about me, but I know that's a futile request." Her mouth tugged into a smile while she raised her arms, her hands crawling slowly over his hairy chest and around his rib cage to halt on his back. "So instead of that I suggest you spread another kiss or two on it, and I swear I'll feel better in no time." She whispered softly into his ear, supporting her request with soft nibbles along his ear-shell - and sighed contentedly as he bowed to her wish.

He even extended the scope of his tender treatment, feathered tiny kisses along the line of her shoulder, and then nuzzled her neck, very tenderly. His gentle therapy elicited more than one pleasant moan from her, and Caitlin shivered visibly. Every single brush of his lips, every tender nip of his teeth or soft lick of his tongue made her senses come to full attention, and her body reacted like he always did – with a totally meltdown.

John felt her quavering under his caress and heard the longing in her soft needy moans. As she arched her back, he felt her soft full breasts brushing along his chest, her nipples tight hard buds streaking invitingly over his skin, and a rush of pure unadulterated desire spread through him like liquid fire, sizzling hotly through his veins and stirring up his blood. Instantly, his body reacted, became tight and hard, burning with need, and when Caitlin tugged at him to pull him closer, John obeyed her without objection.

Letting out a low groan, he shifted, wedged one leg between her thighs and pressed his fully aroused body against hers while his free hand was moving up her side, heading for her breast. Caitlin moaned deeply at the feel of his hard erection pushed up against her hip, and her body got wickedly hot. Hot and wet. Her core bloomed for him. She was writhing under his soft touch, and when he cupped her breast, his fingers stroking in a tender swirl over her tight nipple, erecting it even more, another deep moan boiled out of her mouth.

"Kiss me, John," she whispered, her voice low and husky for the awareness of his body's heat mingling with hers as she pressed her body tighter against him. Lifting his head, he brushed her lips with his, then entered her with his tongue, stroking against hers, savoring the soft wet heat of her mouth - yet when he felt her flinch, he pulled back immediately. Frowning, he touched gently the bruise at the side of her mouth. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Linnie. I don't wanna hurt you," John whispered hoarsily, and although his body was fully aroused, strained to the point of pain, he made an attempt to back off.

"Forget it," Caitlin mumbled, pulling at his shoulders. "You don't hurt me, not at all. So don't stop…make love to me, John." She whispered sultry and glanced up to him, her eyes burning with the same need and hunger and passion as his did. Enticingly, she arched her back, undulating her body in a sexy wave, her legs opening wide for him, offering him heaven.

John remained silence for a moment. He looked down at her, and his hazel-green eyes were smoldering with raw desire as his gaze slid eagerly over her delicious body. Her soft skin that was so flawless it begged to be felt, even with the few scratches and bruises stretched across her body. Her perfect breasts with their nipples straining. The sweet scent of her arousal a fierce assault on his already wired-up senses - and her beloved face, framed by the wild mass of her long silky hair, was gleaming with erotic anticipation.

God, she was so stunningly beautiful, so hot and ready for him. John held his breath and then, let it out in a soft growl. His blood pumped as if he were in a flat-out run, his erection throbbing like it had its own heartbeat. Damned, he craved her, craved to kiss and touch her, to feel her all over. He wanted – needed – to be inside her and love her until their bodies merged into a perfect unit.

Yet, considering of all the hurt and pain she'd gone through a few hours ago, physically and mentally, it seemed not right for him to take advantage of her in the heat of the moment – even so she was hot, damned. Hot enough that he'd no other wish but to take her and simply loosing himself in the warm sweetness of her body. He was sure her loving embrace could make the ugliness of the past hours go away, could soothe the hurt he felt in his tortured body and soul. But still, this wouldn't be fair to her, right?

John felt like a selfish bastard as he fought a vigorous fight with himself – a fight he lost, the moment she ran her hands up and down his sides. He felt the heat in him go nuclear, specially as she slipped one arm between their bodies and her palm headed south. When she hit his lower belly, his erection pulsed with the desperate need to be touched, to be stroked, to be squeezed until it exploded.

But he captured her wrist and withdrew her hand. Though, as he tried to voice an objection, it was just a coarse whisper that left his mouth, strained with need. "Linnie, are you sure…." Caitlin silenced him by brushing a soft kiss on his lips. "Shush, yes I am sure, so don't you even think to stop here out of concern for me." She cupped his face in her hand, her thumb sliding along his shadowed jaw. "I want that from you John, I'm desperate for you, for your touch. I need to feel you inside me, and I know you need it too," she whispered, the tone of her voice naked with urge and despair.

Before he could protest again, she swept her mouth against his in an impulsive – instantly electric – kiss. She brushed her lips over his and slid her tongue in a gently stroke into his mouth, entwining their tongues for a slow, sensual dance. Her kiss was sweet and open and giving…..so damned good - John closed his eyes, relishing her love and tenderness.

Her arms curled around his neck, one leg twined around his thick thigh, she molded her soft pliant body into the hard frame of his. He moaned deeply, was drowning in her kiss, her fierce embrace. The feel of her body pressing against his sent a jolt of fire swimming through him, searing every single nerve ending with the stamp of her lush curves and the warm sweet scent of her – and when she rubbed her bare hot mound enticingly against him, she finally shot his system into overdrive.

His control snapped, and all his scruples incinerated in an instant. He wasn't thinking about the past cruel events or the pain and hurt anymore. The feeling he had right now wasn't about protection or comfort, either. All he felt was the urgent need to love her, to feel her as close as possible, his hunger and desire for her so ardent and intense, it shook him.

John pulled her into his arms to bring her even closer to him and took over. Without breaking contact with her lips, he rolled gently over onto her, his thigh parting hers, and as he settled his weight comfortably on her, she absorbed it with a throaty sigh. He kissed a long hot trail down her throat and the valley between her breasts, caressing the soft skin of her creamy swells, teasing her sensitive nipples with his lips and tongue while his glowing, fevered gaze drank her in.

Caitlin moaned with pleasure, her body arched into him as he stroked and kissed her, every inch of her hypersensitive and greedy for his touch. She couldn't get close enough, couldn't hold him tight enough, wanted to crawl under his skin, wanted to become one with him. She felt his cock nestled into the wet cleft of her sex, rampant with the need to drive deep, and she bowed her back again, spreading wide her legs to invite him deeper.

Bracing himself on his thick arms, John slowly drew his hips back and that glorious hard part of him burned her core as it brushed against her softness. As the sensitive head of him had found the doorway to her, slipping smoothly into place, she was panting and aching with desire, her eyes gleaming with anticipation – and for a spark of moment, John held still, the tip of his pulsing cock poised at her hot entrance, and looked down at her, searching her eyes.

"What are you waiting for, John?" Caitlin whispered, impatience tinging her voice, and shuddered with pleasure as their gaze collided. His wonderful hazel-green eyes had gone smoky, luminous. They threw off an intense heat, reflecting his hunger, yet also patience - and a spark of melancholy. She reached out to touch his face, a tender brush of her fingertips over the harsh lines of passion sharpening his features. "I just want to take this slow tonight, Linnie," he said, his voice rough and dark, almost unrecognizable. "I just want to savor you…savor us."

He watched her as he entered her, thrusting slowly, filling her with deliberate care even though his hips bucked and the tendons in his neck popped tight under his skin. Caitlin glared up to him, her green eyes dark with desire, and her long lustful moan as he dunked into her wet silk core mingled with the deep low groan of his. As he pushed forward and her hot welcoming body swallowed eagerly every inch of him until he was buried deep inside her secret sanctuary of heat and joy, a sweeping pleasure engulfed him and enticed him a strangled moan of delight.

"God, this feels so good, you feel so good, Linnie," John whispered across her lips, his low growl a rasp of velvet, and brushed the softest of all kisses on her mouth. "I love you sweetheart, I love you so very much." His mouth crossed again over hers in a tender brush, and as she parted her lips on a soft moan, his mouth settled on hers, a long slow almost lazy kiss, while his body began a rhythm similar to his stroking tongue. He kissed her thoroughly, with all tenderness he had in him, and Caitlin was drowning in his kiss, his gentle moves, his loving embrace. They simply melted together. Merged.

When he lifted his head, she looked at him with bleary eyes, her voice just a husky whisper. "I love you too, John, with all my heart." She traced his wonderful mouth with her fingertip. "And I surely love the way you kiss me and love me. It feels like heaven. Love me John, just love me." There was an aching longing in her voice that left him no other choice than to kiss her again…and again….and again…while their bodies moved together, in perfect harmony, his hips advancing and retreating, hers absorbing him, rubbing against his.

Caitlin watched him mesmerized as he rode her so carefully, and shuddered out a sigh. Dear God, he was gorgeous. The soft glow of the small lamp bathed his tanned skin in a warm amber light and accentuated the smooth play of his strong muscles, every time he moved his body on top of her, inside her. His pecs and his arms flexed up hard, his belly muscles curling and uncurling as his hips rolled into her and relented. And all the while his gaze was locked onto hers, intense and intimate.

Unable to tear her eyes of him, she ran her hands up his ribs and over his chest, enjoying the feel of his heavy muscles hidden under his warm sleek skin while she drifted on a wave of unresented pleasure, lost in his sweet tenderness. John rocked her gently, stoking her building climax with maddening restraint, and Caitlin breathed another shuddered sigh. Heat boiled through her limbs and into her core, pulsing hard, rolling like a tide – and inside she was molten, going liquid and boneless…wanton.

God, making love to him felt so good - she didn't want the feeling to end, and neither did he; she could see that in his face. She could feel it in every measured thrust of his hips. In every hot, savoring caress of his mouth as he kissed her breath away. Caitlin wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around the slow, torturously wonderful pump of his hips, and let herself spin out into a blissful abandon.

She welcomed every deep thrust, sighed with every long retreat and relished in the weight and warmth of his magnificent body rubbing against her while the need inside her coiled tighter and tighter until the tension became almost unbearable - and when she came, it was a delicious unraveling of her senses.

She cried out, shuddering as the orgasm rocked her from a place so deep within her, it seemed to detonate from her very soul. "John," she gasped brokenly. "Oh, God…." The words trailed off in a long needy moan John swallowed greedily as he captured her mouth. He kissed her deeply, feeling the ferocity of her desire in every place their bodies touched. She clung to him, her hands clutching the muscled bulk of his shoulders as an aftershock rumbled through her.

John groaned with sharp force as he fought to keep up the slow pump. His thrusts gained strength, driving deeper now, yet still bridled by his rigid control. "Let go, " Caitlin whispered. "Don't restrain yourself, just let it go. I want all of you, John." She locked her legs tighter around his pumping hips and clutched hers against him, encouraged him to pick up the pace, to take her the way his churning body demanded from him.

John looked down at her, his eyes blazing with feral heat, and as he met her hungry gaze, burning with fierce passion for him, he was only too willing to oblige. Sharp desire and ravenous hunger swamped him, and a dark low growl rolled out of the back of his throat as he raised up onto his knees. Gripping firmly her hips, he gave free rein to the wild passion raging inside him - and all the dammed up emotions of the past hours burst out of him, erupting in the wild rough bucking of his hips as he rode her, harder and deeper, grunting with each urgent grind of his pelvis.

Caitlin moaned in sweet-painful agony, squirming and writhing against him as he crashed into her with long punishingly intense strokes. She was burning alive, from the inside out, her body pulsing and aching with terrible need, screaming for release. He clutched her hips and rocked against her, watching as she arched beneath him, lost to the swelling rush of another orgasm. When the quenching flood of pleasure washed over her, she cried his name, her spine bowing upward, blood flushing her pale skin with a pink glow.

John looked at her in utterly admiration. He loved to see her like this – just like this – so unbounded and frantic and burning for him. God, she was so beautiful in the throes of erotic bliss. This was his woman – and no other man had the right to touch her, let alone hurt her, for fuck's sake because she meant everything to him; she was his mate, his beloved, his heart – she was his very life and soul, damned.

Shaken at the churning flood of emotion that spilled over him, John kept still and stared down at her, his hazel-green eyes darker than ever, deep whirling pools to drown in. "God, I love you, Linnie," he said, his voice ragged, his breath sawing in and out him. Caitlin glared up to him, startled at the ruptured tone in his voice, and her heart stumbled a beat in her chest. His face could have been carved out of stone, a vision of carnal lust, but his eyes – his eyes were alive with love – with unmistakable genuine love. She was near to tears, choked with emotion and deep inside, where it mattered, she was melting.

"And I love you, John," she breathed a husky whisper, scarcely audible. Her hands came up to reach for him, bringing him back atop of her. Her breath rushed through her lips in a desperate sigh as he slowly lowered his gorgeous body down on her, and John captured it in a deep hungered kiss while he joined them together in a rush of heat.

Caitlin buried her fingers in his thick dark hair and arched into him, matching the fevered pace he set now, more urgent than he intended, but he was too far gone, was on the knife's edge of coming. Her body milked him, the silken walls of her sex gripping him like a moist hot fist, squeezing him hard, and each time her muscles clamped down and sensations tore through his body, an unbounded pleasure burst through him, throwing him over the edge of sanity.

He groaned and grunted with each hard thrust, not sure how long he could hold himself back. He felt her orgasm building along with his own, felt his release coiling hard in the base of his cock, and went taut with the force of it, plunged as far as she could take him. Caitlin was panting now, writhing to meet every hard flex of his hips and moaning in protest with every slight withdrawal, and when she threw her head back and screamed with her breaking orgasm, John lost all hope of control.

He snarled a dark curse but only pumped his hips with more fury and then, groaned a hoarse shout as his seed exploded from him in a heated liquid rush and deep into her. She felt his release, a white-hot explosion that left him out of breath and spent, and clung to him, her fingernails scoring his shoulders as she cried out in sweet desperation. His heat was so deep inside of her, she felt as though she were melting from the inside out - and for a moment as the waves of their strong orgasm crashed over them and through them, their bodies merging into a perfect unit, they both were taken out of time and space, lost in each other, lost in their love and the glorious feeling of being complete and whole.

John sank on top of her, completely spent, completely sated, his lungs burning for air and his heart pounding out of his chest. He tunneled his fingers in the thick wealth of her soft hair, buried his face into the warmth of her neck and murmured her name while the last tremors of his orgasm racked him. Caitlin wrapped her arms around him, her legs too, and held him within her, cradling him.

The soft low purr he let out as he cuddled deeper into her embrace, thrummed deliciously over her skin and made her smile. Her body was still humming vibrantly with the recent memory of their passion, and the pleasant ache between her legs pulsed a bit warmer for the way he nuzzled her neck now as if he wanted to devour her all over again.

Caitlin closed her eyes in pleasure, enjoying the ripple of delicious electric jolts he roused with his tender caresses, and let herself float. Gently, she stroked his back, his shoulders, slow caressing circles that made him tremble, and when she reached the nape of his neck, her fingers teasing his delicate spot there, he purred again and answered her with soft bites and raspy licks.

The ocean breeze was gentle on the window, whispering soothing sounds while they both lingered warm and snug in each other's arms and simply enjoyed their closeness, the wonderful feel of wholeness and entirety that wrapped them up so well. It felt so good and right - a perfect moment in time, neither of them really had the tendency to break their intimate connection, until John finally dared to make the first move.

With the thought that it wouldn't be the badest thing to take his weight off her, he shifted slightly to leave her body, so he could roll off of her. But the moment he budged, Caitlin muttered a soft sigh of protest and tightened her arms around him to stop him. "Don't move, John, please. I love to feel you so close when we've make love," she whispered into his ear. "And before you ask - no, you don't hurt me at all. I'm feeling just fine, okay?" She preempted him, knowing that this was exactly the reason why he wanted to leave her, and smiled about his reaction.

Letting out a very satisfied grunt, John did move after all, just a wee bit so he was in reach of one of her full breasts. He freed one hand out of her curly hair-tangles to palm the creamy softness, and nestled his face deeper into the hollow of her shoulder. "That's great to hear, honey because actually I'm too lazy to move, and what's more it just feels so darn good to lay here with you. I love that too, very much, you know." John mumbled, teasing her neck again with his hot perfect mouth, caressing her breast with tender strokes.

Caitlin combed her fingers through his hair, lying back with her eyes still closed, savoring every aftershock while his lips and hand stroked over her skin, and his tongue did delicious things to cause fiery sparks zinging in her deepest core. "Mhmm, that just feels wonderful, don't stop it." This time, she let out a soft purr, and as the sound of it hummed through her body, along with the shivers he created with his tender caresses, a very contented smile tugged at his mouth.

Her reaction spurred him to intensify his efforts, and with each tender stroke or kiss, he felt her body responding, a gentle squeeze that made his tighten in answer - it was a delicious blissful afterplay he enjoyed to the fullest. "Hey, my sweet angel, you know what else?" John mumbled, his mouth still busy with her throat, and let his very talented fingers brush in a virtuosic play over her skin to create even more tingling sensations inside her. "You were absolutely a hundred percent right, honey."

Caitlin heaved a deep sigh of pleasure and half-opened her eyes. "I'm always right, you must know that by now, sweetheart," she murmured, clearly amused. "But just to be sure. About what was I right this time?" His chuckle tickled her throat. "About that we both needed exactly that. Hell, I feel real good." John murmured softly while his mouth sought hers, lingering on it. "You do know that I love you for your sagacious foresight, my wise wife?"

He felt her lips quirking and raised his head, arching one of his raven-black eyebrows at her. "Hey, I'm serious here, so don't you dare to laugh, you rude woman." Gathering his reserves, he lifted himself off of her on still shaky arms and stared down at her, pretending a frown. "Oh, I'm serious too, honey. I'm not laughing, not at all," Caitlin squeaked between tightly compressed lips and tried to keep her gaze stern as she glanced at him from underneath her eyelashes - but eventually she couldn't hold back her sudden amusement, and a genuine bright laughter pearled out of her.

John already had a cheeky remark on the tip of his tongue, though as he looked into her beloved face, seeing her wonderful emerald-green eyes sparkling so brimful with life, he choked on his words. God, it felt so good to see her so blithe and cheery, his heart turned a somersault of joy in his chest. "Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful when you laugh? Because you're," he said quietly, and glanced down on her, memorizing every single line of her lovely face.

His hand was a bit shaky as he stroked her cheek, brushed his fingers featherlight along the delicate line of her jaw and over the small breach of her lowerlip. "I love to see you laughing, Linnie. Specially after what happened, it…." She could have been killed today…, flashed it through his mind, entirely unexpected. The thought hit him hard. A physical blow in the pit of his stomach. He felt sick. Felt cold. Despite the cocooning warmth around him, the room seemed abruptly chilly, and John shivered involuntarily.

Caitlin flashed an alarmed look at him, watched the flicker of fear in his eyes, noticed the anxiety that lingered in his expressions. "John?" Her hands were soft and warm and tender as she framed his face with her palms, her thumbs sliding in a caress over his stubbly jowls. "What got you?" Gently, she smoothed his hair back, and studied warily those dark stormy eyes of him.

John swallowed hard, bent down to brush a kiss over her lips, his throat working as he fought back emotion. "Nothing, just a short…nasty…spark..." He wasn't even aware that his voice wobbled as he struggled for words. His hand trembled when he stroked a stray lock of hair out of her face, but he wasn't aware of that fact either. All he was hyperaware of were the sudden spate of memories that flooded him like a black clutching undertow - unsorted pictures of Martens attack, the earthquake, even old images of O'Briens attack – and exhausted, he closed his eyes.

Caitlin hadn't turned her gaze from him the whole time, and it hurt her like hell to see him so harassed – to watch all those violent emotion flit over his face. Silently, she closed her arms around him, and with a sob of anguish he rested his head on her chest, squinted his stinging eyes. "It's allright," she whispered, her voice so gentle, it turned his heart inside out. "Come here and take a rest. It's okay." John clung to her, balancing on the edge of an emotional chasm he could feel but didn't dare look into yet. She didn't push him, just held him in the warm circle of her arms, stroked softly over his back, through his hair and whispered soothing words of comfort to him.

And then he just gave in. Maybe it was the tender way she took him into her embrace or the gentle caress of her touch and in her voice that broke the tight knot inside him, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that he was so damn fucking tired of fighting to keep it all in, to conceal his fears and sorrows from her. It was too much to bear, the taste too vile. Shuddering, he slipped deeper into her arms, fought to find his breath. "I thought you were dead," he managed. "Oh God, Linnie, when I looked down and saw you lying there, I thought you were dead."

Caitlin went still by the sincerity, the raw desperation in his voice. All the breath seemed to squeeze out of her lungs in that instant. "Oh John." Instinctively, she stroked over his hair to soothe him. "It must have been horrible for you. I'm sorry, so sorry that I did that to you." His head went sharply up at her words. "No, don't say that." His voice was a rough husky whisper as he gasped the words out. He rose and leaning on his arms, he hovered over her. "It wasn't your fault…"

When she opened her mouth for a protest, he closed one hand over it. "It wasn't your fault, Linnie," John repeated, and something haunted crept into his voice. A quiet sadness that also lingered in the depths of his eyes as he looked down at her. "It's just…..damned Linnie, you're my life….I couldn't stand loosing you…" He murmured, and toyed self-consciously with a curly hairstrand of her. "…all I want is to know you safe and protected…always….but look at yesterday…"

Quietly, Caitlin took his hand and brushed her lips very gently over his hurts. "Yesterday, I was perfectly protected, namely by you John. You saved my life. Twice. You got hurt, you risk your own life to save mine, and don't say no." She looked at him, her eyes soft with emotion. "I might was fuzzy at the time but I remember the rock wall, and to think that you'd climbed it down without any safety at all - you could have been killed, you foolish man." Her voice, calm and steady until now, started to shake at her last words as well as her hands when she linked them around his neck.

"Now that tells me two things, no actually three. First of all, there's no other place in the whole Pegasus-galaxy I could be more secure than when I'm with you, John….and second, I couldn't stand it either to loose you, therefor I love you too much. Now, I could say don't you dare to do such a foolish thing again…" Her hands ran tenderly through the soft thickness of his wonderful untamable hair. "….but I know exactly that I would waste my breath. You would do it again, without thinking - and not only for me, you would do it for any other person as well - because that's who you're, and I admire you very much for this selfless attitude of yours, among all the other thousand things I adore you for."

Caitlin brought him closer and kissed him – the most tender reverent kiss he had ever known. Emotion swarmed through him, a stinging hive of bees that left behind a sweet ache, and John closed his eyes. He felt beloved and cherished – and embarrassed. So embarrassed, that he felt color creeping up the back of his neck and into his face, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw with one glance into her sparkling eyes that she was watching him with quiet amusement.

With a short cough he cleared his throat, still his voice sounded a bit rusty when he spoke. "Okay, now that you actually managed it to make me blush…..," he grunted, and seeing the corners of her mouth twitching, he cast one of his darkest scowls at her. "….what's your third point, my sweet little mocking bird?" Caitlin fought with herself the entire time not to laugh, not even to smile, but to see him so all in the pouts, she couldn't contain herself anymore.

It just burst out of her, a soft laughter, warm and open and filled with so much love and life and joy, John had no other choice than to join in. And hell, it felt so darn fucking good to laugh out loud, to just forget all his fears and worries. Still bubbling with laughter, he looked down at her, his eyes dancing, and shook his head, wondering how in earth she'd managed it to banish every dark thought out of his mind just like that.

"You little minx, how do you do that?" Boisterously, he tugged at her hair, bit her gently in the shoulder. Caitlin laughed again at his attack and wrapped her arms around him for a wild stormy kiss that robbed him of his breath. "Do what? Make you blush?" She said, a playful light dancing in her vivid green eyes. "Well that was indeed a real tough challenge, even for me. Boy, I guess I deserve a medal for bringing off this miracle. Don't you think too?"

John smiled. She was goading him and damned if he didn't enjoy it. A wicked glint flared up in his eyes, and then Caitlin let out a squealing laugh as he started to tickle and pinch her, squirming and wriggling under him. "You mean little thing, you know exactly what I mean." A brassy grin spread over his face as she pleaded breathlessly for mercy, and he stopped his torture - just to start a new one.

Sliding his lips and tongue and fingers tantalizing slow along her throat and down her decollete, he made her breathless again – and panting. "Okay, stop it. I give up, I surrender." Caitlin whimpered, but arched her back at the same time, her body already responding in a fluid rush of heat that pooled in her core.

When he closed his mouth over her soft full breast, she moaned once more, clawing her hand into his hair. "Hell, forget what I said, this feels good,….real good…don't stop….." She trailed off in a ripple of moans and rocked against him. "Who's stopping?" John mumbled, his mouth busy with soft, hot flesh. And then he tormented her with his hungry mouth and his clever hands, and the way he did it – dear God, he made her hot and wet in an instant.

Caitlin panted with need. She was sizzling, burning from the inside out - and so was he. She could see the dark intensity in his eyes, the restless smoke of them focused on hers. She could feel the taut muscles of his shoulders under her hands, the enormous heat he radiated and hell yes – she could feel very clearly his gorgeous velvet-encased piece of steel twitching and jerking between her legs, huge and iron hard and eager to penetrate her.

Expectantly, she arched against him and widened her legs, defying him to just take her. When he shifted slightly, she thought, Now. Thank God, now, and tilted her hips to meet him. But damned, in the heat of the moment she'd totally forgotten that she was married to the Master of Tease himself. "You want something from me, honey?" John whispered sensually, and a devilish smile crossed his face as he slid between the soft petals of her body, the broad head of his cock parting them.

Caitlin stilled in anticipation as he paused at her entrance. He was hot and thick, tempting her, teasing her with the invasion to come, and she felt her breath whoosh from her throat as he nudged into her, but – fuck - only a mere of an inch, and then he withdrew himself right away just to cleave again through the thick cream that coated her folds. "John." She couldn't halt the desperate plea that escaped her lips, nor the involuntary buck of her hips.

A heavy, intense ache pulsed in her clit, clenched in her womb. God damned, she was so horny she felt as though she was going to disintegrate with need. "I love it when you call my name, honey." There was it again, this mean sexy smile she loved so much. "Come on, say it once more." John whispered, his voice soft, throbbing with lust. He worked again the head of his shaft into her, parting her greedy flesh – yet when she arched into the invasion, he retreated in a glance just to repeat his sensual movements.

And all the while he tantalized her with his ravenous mouth and his highly gifted hands. Caitlin sighed his name, panted with need and whimpered for mercy. God, he knew exactly how he could make her suffer, and she enjoyed every second of it. Each erotic move or touch or kiss of him let her flood even more, her hot sheath raining its sweet moisture over him, and all she could do was melting into him in sweet surrender.

John reveled in her abandon. His cock was screaming for attention, but fuck, his erection was going to chill for a while, because this was too sweet to stop anytime soon. Closing his eyes, he took it all in, the sweet-musky scent of her arousal, the delicious taste of her skin and the feel of her shuddering against him as he teased her so mercilessly. He reached down to grasp himself, rubbing his hard flesh against her softness, using the broad tip of his penis to stroke the tight little bud of her clit - and made her come in a second.

Caitlin cried out and arched into him, release spurting out of her, shooting out shock waves that made her nails bite viciously into his back. John halted for a moment. Jesus, she was driving him crazy with every frenzied moan and sigh and catlike slide of her slick wet body under him. Already he was panting with need, his body rockhard and ravenous to eat her with one bite. But still he forced himself to slow down, instead doubled his efforts to drive her up and over the edge, until he'd her begging for mercy – at least he thought so.

But then, just as he sent her towards a next peak, Caitlin surprisingly turned the tables. She clutched at him, wrapped her arms and her glorious long legs around him, and slammed him through the wall of his own sanity. She rubbed her throbbing sex against him in such a lascivious way, he really feared for a moment that he might simply erupt like a novice at his first time.

His vision grayed, and he focused on her face, saw that slow, sly smile and knew she was challenging him. "Damned John, I want you inside me." She all but purred it, even though her pulse was pounding like a wound. "I need you inside me, come inside me and just fuck the hell out of me." Her smile spread as he lowered his mouth to hers. That was the point where he decided it was time to quit fooling around.

Crushing his mouth on hers, he kissed her, a hot voracious kiss, lashed with tongue and teeth, while he moved between her thighs. He cupped her breasts, tweaked her nipples with heated pressure and when he finally tore his lips from hers, he'd her hanging of an edge of such desperate pleasure she wondered if she would survive it. He stared down at her, his eyes almost black with lust and emotion, and Caitlin shuddered in anticipation.

"So, you're daring me, baby?" John whispered, dangerously low and a wicked smile curved his sensual mouth. "Honey, I'll fuck you so hard you won't even remember your own name, I'll promise you." A dark feral growl rumbled through his chest as he yanked her hips up. He plunged into her with one hard violent thrust – and she welcomed him with a dark throaty groan while her hot wet sheath wolfed greedily every single inch of him.

This time, it wasn't a slow tender love play, it was more like a war, a battle of outrageous ecstasy, fought with moans and needs that clashed like swords. His hands clenched on her hips, John battered powerful inside her, over and over, buried his cock to the hilt with every hard violent stroke until his balls stung - and Caitlin was right there with him, met greedily every heavy invading thrust of him - and demanded more.

And he gave her more, slammed into her with deep, penetrating strokes, felt her muscles quivering around him, and lunged again inside her with all force, stretched her to her limits, his cock thrust in and out, driving her to a pinnacle of such unbelievable pleasure she was screaming out for her release.

And still it wasn't enough. Even as the blood roared like the sea in his head and the hard, milking contractions of her tight muscles on his cock were almost too much for him, he couldn't stop pounding into her like a mad man – wanted – needed - to see her coming apart, again and again. John heard his own throaty groans from far a distance as he ruthlessly ravished her body, captured in a wild daze of untamable desire.

Persipiration glistened on his flesh, ran down his face and blurred his vision as he glared down at her with fever-bright eyes and gritted teeth, his expression just a tight grimace of pleasure. Insanity! We're fucking each other into sheer insanity. Last coherent thought he had. Then even the last drop of blood left his brain to center in his groin, and his mind got inevitably lost in the hot rapture of raw pure carnal lust.

They were savaging each other like animals, almost brutal in their needs. A fericous fire racked through them like a wreaking havoc, pumping through their blood like fiery little demons on their way to hell until they both drowned in a red haze of desire that was as much fury as passion - and at the end as the vicious climax ripped through both of them, battering over them like a devistating thunderstorm to suck even the last quench of energy out of them, they both were hovering in such a state of emergency that neither of them was capable of remembering his own name.

They were sprawled over the bed like two casualties of war, limp and sweaty and scarred, unable to move a single bit. Caitlin was the first who came back to life. She uttered a quiet, deep-contented sigh. God, had she really seen stars? Yeah, Linnie, you really saw them. A small grin spread over her face. Of course, she knew that was impossible, had probably been her imagination. More likely that it had been a physical reaction due to near unconsciousness, she mused, running a hand over her damp torso.

Stirring up the energy to move, she turned her head and smiled affectionately at him. John was stretched out flat on his stomach, facedown. He hadn't moved since he'd groaned, rolled off her, and plopped there like a landed trout. Well, considering what he'd gone through the last several hours, she really couldn't blame him for being finally tuckered out - specially not after their last devilish hot number which had been more like a system crash near temporary insanity.

Caitlin grinned, stretched. _Damned, what they'd done,_ she decided with lazy pleasure, _had been to nearly fuck each other to death. Plain rough reckless sex that's what it had been…_Appreciatively, she stretched herself again. …_and it made her feel like…_ Her grin widened. _..…well…very much like a cat with a mouthful of cream-drenched feathers. Now, what would our precious Dr. Heydtmeyer say to this? _She chortled and then rolled on her side. _Probably something like this is our way to get all the shit we'd gone through out of our system or so. Well, we'll never know because I'm sure as hell won't ask her for her opinion._

A saucy smile curled her lips at this thought while her gaze skimmed admiringly down his long, delightsome naked body. Poor John, he's still not moving. But he breathes, at least that's a good sign. Caitlin snickered, and found the strength to lift her hand and stroke his hair. "Hey, is there any life left in this gorgeous sexy body?" First there was nothing but a strangled groan, then with another throaty grunt John managed it to raise his head.

"Let me think…," he mumbled and let his head plop heavily back down on the matress, next to hers. Pitching one eye open, he looked at her, his lips quirking into a cheeky smirk."What was your name again, sugar?" With a heartly laugh, Caitlin picked herself up to lean over him. "Uh-uh, does that mean, I finished you this time?" She whispered teasingly, and skimmed with her fingertips excruciating slow over his sweat-coated back all the way down to his crunchy butt.

"Mhmm, that's nice," John grumbled contentedly and writhed sluggishly under her tender touch. "And to answer your impudent question, my sweet little Tinker Bell…," he made the incredible effort to raise his head again and flicked a brassy grin at her. "…nope, you didn't, because after you'd screamed my name at least ten or twelve times, what by the way was sweet music in my ears…." Caitlin stopped her fondlings at the smug note in his voice, and focused balefully her eyes on him. "….at the end all I heard from you, honey, was a weak, very desperate whimpering, and that tells me very clear that I finished you first."

Deliberately, John overlooked the deep frown on her face, as well as the fierly glitter in her deep-green eyes, and also ignored the slight twinge caused by her nails she digged into his perfect ass - instead he stretched himself provokingly lazy. "But never give up, honey. I'm sure, at some remote future day you'll make it…which I assume, will probably be in another life… " His voice was dripping with blatant mockery, and the smile he flashed her was so purely arrogant male, it literally screamed for punishment.

"You are such a snotty arrogant bastard, John Sheppard, I really don't know why in earth I've married you." Caitlin pounced on him, hissing and spitting like a furious cat – of course exactly the reaction he'd expected, and with the greatest of ease he caught her wrists to stop her clawing at him. Laughingly, he snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her close, shifting until she was curled against him. "Because you love and admire and adore me, honey," he whispered teasingly, nibbling at her mouth. "Your words, not mine." John smirked and by simply capturing her lips for a slow and tender kiss, he managed it in the twinkling of an eye to turn his spitting wildcat into a purring pussycat.

"You're lucky that I'm too exhausted for a real fight, honey," Caitlin muttered softly and curled an arm over his chest. "And wipe that cheeky grin off your face, you mean man or I'll gather up my last reserves for a rematch. Uh-uh, I guess I'm getting sensation back in my toes again. Who knows what comes next?" His grin turned into a soft chuckle as she teased back. "Honey, we're lucky that we lived through our last crazy number." He nuzzled her hair, moving her in new and lovely ways. "So stop frightening me with cruel jokes, will you?"

He felt her smiling as she cuddled closer to him. "Okay, I'll take that as some sort of confession." Caitlin said, amused and laid one hand on the left side of his chest. "After all, your heart's still pounding." John laughed again. "Thank God, I was afraid it had stopped." Lazily he stroked a hand up her leg, down again. "Linnie?" Her eyes were nearly closed. It was so sweet to be held and stroked in such a tender way. "Hmm?" She opened slowly one eye to peek at him and found him grinning down at her.

"Are we loosing our mind? I mean, this was one fucking insane crazy number, don't you think?" Shifting slightly, she leant her chin on his chest and studied his amused face. "Well, that it surely was, my beloved husband," her lips curved in a lewdly smile. "Fucking insane and crazy and very, very satisfying." With a subtle move, she leant over him and nipped the curved bottom lip of his shamelessly sensual mouth. "But loosing our mind? Nah, I wouldn't go that far. You wanna hear my very logical interpretation of it? " Caitlin cocked her head, and John couldn't surpress a smirk when she wiggled wildly her eyebrows at him.

"Sweetheart, I'm dying to hear your logical interpretation," he snickered, and cashed a good poke into his chest for emphasizing the word logical. "Don't be so smug, John Sheppard. Women are excellent in logical reasoning, and don't you even dare to say something else." She poked him again, and narrowing her eyes, she gave him a warning glance. Well, a wise man knew when to smother a grin. But John wasn't exactly one of the wise kind, at least not when he'd the opportunity to tease his wife, and so he had to endure a few other pokes, pinches and punches from her, which didn't really make his bold grin disappear - actually more the opposite in form of a fit of giggles he couldn't stop, not with the best will of the world.

Slightly miffed about his obvious mockery, Caitlin sat up straight and mustering all her dignity, dispatched him with a death-defying glance. "Fine, make fun of me, you mean man, I don't mind at all," she snapped, and started to fluff the pillows so energically, John was glad it wasn't him who cashed the punches this time. "But your absolute giggly behaviour just assured my logical interpretation, you know?" With dash, she smashed herself against the pile of pillows, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Because I think that's how we get our systems back to normal, and that hell-ride we'd, well…." she shrugged casually her shoulders. "…I would say, we've just fucked our lost minds back to sanity, honey, easy as that. Now is this logical or what, huh?" Her face was totally solemn, yet her eyes were glittering with shameless delight as she cast a straight glance at him.

For a spark of a moment, John looked baffled at her, but a second later he simply burst out in a loud heartly laugh. "God, Linnie, you're just wonderful," he gasped between his desperate try to get his fit of laughter under control, and flung himself with pep aside her. "And your logical interpretation…." He flashed a grin. "….is perfect, just perfect, my sweet freshman of psychology, and I would never dare to argue against these very interesting point of view of yours, never ever." John remarked, still chuckling while he wiped with one hand a few laugh-tears off his face. Caitlin had watched him happily the whole time, relieved to see him in such a rackety mood again. "You're a real prankster, John Sheppard, but don't stop it, I love this foolish attitude of yours, very much." She mumbled smirkingly, and ruffled in wild tenderness his hair.

Propping himself on one arm, he leant over her, and that irresistible boyish grin she loved so much appeared on his face as he cast her a sly glance. "Huh, another thing you adore me for, right?" John jested, and got rewarded with a soft chuckle of her. "Okay, I take that as a clear yes. So now we've regained our lost minds with a maybe unusual, but very delightful method,…." His grin widened while his gaze slid in tender caress over her face. "…tell me how you feel. You alright, sweetheart? Or do you've pain or something?"

Smilingly, Caitlin shook her head. "You're sweet, you know that?" She whispered softly, and raised one hand to stroke lovingly over his face. "And no, no pain or something like that. I feel just fine. At least at the moment." Lips curved in a crooked smile, she linked her arms around his neck. "But tomorrow, I bet I'll crawl out of this bed on all fours because every single bone in my body will hurt by then."

A cheeky grin flicked over his face. "You do that honey, and I swear I will be right behind you, I promise." Caitlin chuckled at his words. "Oh, I believe you that right away, honey." Quirking his eyebrows, John cast a sharp glance at her. "Hey, did I hear there an accusing tone in your voice when all I was thinking of were a good deed and nothing else?" He shook his head in feigned disgust. "A good deed? When I crawl on all fours with you right behind me? Oh gimme a break here, will you?" Caitlin fell in a fit of giggles.

Amused, John looked down at her. "Yes, a good deed. To prevent you from falling, for example." That remark made her giggle even more. "Right, let me guess, I can lean on your stick then or what?" The moment, the words had left her mouth, both of them broke out in a peal of laughter which endured until all they could do were gasping heavily for air.

"God Linnie, that felt good. I so love fooling around with you, honey. Thanks, thanks for everything." Lowering his head, he brushed a gentle kiss on her lips and then, let out a deep-drawn sigh. He didn't know why, but all at once he felt completely worn out and exhausted, as if someone had just disconnect his main power. Caitlin cupped his face in her hands for a checking glance. "What is it? You're tired, right?" It was a rhetorical question of her because the marks of fatigue on his face and in his eyes spoke for itselves.

He flicked her a small grin. "Dead-as-a-stone-tired is the better word, honey. I guess now I'm really done for today." A faint laugh escaped her mouth. "Now, it's about time, don't you think? Believe it or not, John, but even the bravest man needs some time-out here and there. And that by the way, was my third point. So, you come here and just lay down, honey. Make yourself comfortable and take a long, long break," she whispered tenderly and wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him down on her.

Letting out another, a grateful sigh this time, John rested his head on her chest - just to raise up again, grumbling something about her shoulder, her bruises and his heavy weight, but Caitlin wasn't in the mood for discussions. "You just lay back, John Sheppard, and that's not a request, that's a strict order coming from your doctor here," she muttered softly, and urged him with gentle force to lay down again. A tender smile flitted over her face at the soft growl he let out.

"Speaking of bossy. You're a very dominating woman, you know that?" He grumbled softly. But he obeyed her and curling one arm and leg around her, he snuggled close against her, his head cradled comfortably in the soft valley of her breasts. "Only if I've too, sweetheart," she replied with a soft chuckle while she reached out one hand, angling for the blanket. "What you need now is a long good sleep. So why don't you just close your eyes and let me take care of you for once." Her voice was so soft and warm and soothing as she tucked them gently in, John was only too willing to accept his heavy fate, and with a soft contented groan, he cuddled deeper into her embrace.

Her touch was tender as she stroked the sensitive skin of his neck, her fingers skating like velvet beneath his ear, and suddenly it became very quiet and peaceful in the flat. Caitlin listened to his steady deep breathing which told her that he'd already fallen deep asleep, and a satisfied smile played around her lips. Thank God, eventually he had found the rest his tortured, overstressed body and soul needed so desperately.

She held him, with tender care, as she stroked softly over his back, and thereby she gave her thoughts free rein. As she recalled the past evil events, it occurred to her that he'd studiously avoided to speak about Marten and his attack. Well, she surely wouldn't be the first who would bring that on topic. Caitlin had to supress a shudder just by thinking of that ugly creep, and quickly, she directed her mind further back to Mara and the conversation she'd with her.

Her mouth twitched at the memory. It was not a little of a surprise to her when the Princess had also offered her an apology because of her - how had she said it? – oh yes, because of her sheer impossible, bitchy behaviour. And her reasons for it had been as old as the mankind itselves: pure envy, paired with fierly jealousy, and a good portion wounded pride was also involved. To see that he not only was married by now with a 'normal ordinary' woman, but also happily married plus the painful memory that at the time he'd spurned her, a real princess including a whole kingdom, had simply made her hopping mad in a split of a second.

Caitlin smirked. Well, actually she couldn't blame Mara for it because she knew at first hand that spending a hot night with John Sheppard surely left behind a hell of an impression. "But you're all mine, my wonderful adorable husband, for now and ever, and no one, whether another woman or some villian, should dare to take you away from me – only over my dead body." She whispered into the silence, running one hand up the back of his neck to comb gently through the soft strands of his wild dark hair.

Her voice sounded as solemn as a judge at her last words, and as she looked down at the man she cradled so tenderly in her arms, a hard severe glance crept up in her eyes, commingling with the sheen of warmth and deep love that already lingered there. It might sounded foolish, but he seemed so fragile as he lay here in her arms, so deep asleep, and she realized that she would do exactly the same thing he'd done for her today - that if anyone tried to hurt him, even though he could more than take care of himself, she would commit murder. To protect him, she would kill – without hesitation.

"Because you mean everything to me and I love you more than my life, John." Caitlin mumbled huskily, cradling him closer against her. Eyes shifting towards the window, she watched thoughtfully the upcoming dawn, and sometimes, when she felt him wincing in his sleep, she soothed him with gentle strokes. Then a tender smile played around her mouth.

Well, even a strong and brave man needed protection and comfort sometimes.

* * *

_Mary stared off into a vast white distance. She was captured in some kind of dreamscape, with hazy edges that suggested there was no end to what was before her._

_A lone figure, lit from behind, approached out of the vapor, and as he came closer, she recognized that it was Ronon. A bright smile rushed over her face and she made a step forward to meet him, to fly into his strong arms – when all of a sudden a cold chill permeated the air. The moment, she noticed it, she knew – and fear rose up inside her._

_Mary quickened her pace, and as the cold chill turned into an icy gale, she started to run, as fast as her legs could carry her. It happened then, just as she was only two steps away from Ronon – two lousy tiny steps, god damned – that he stood in front of her, the one who'd almost destroyed her - huge and terrifying, an insurmountable obstacle of male violence._

_His face a cruel mask of pure vengeance, he sneered at her. "You wanna be with your new lover, honey, you've to pass me first," his grin turned into mean and evil. "And we both know, you never will make it." His arm shot up and in a blink of an eye he'd her in his strangle hold._

_Mary fought like a madwoman, kicking and punching, but the more she struggled to get free the more Ronons shape faded away - until he simply dissolved into thin air. "Uups, seems you lost again, sweetheart. You might got rid of me in real life, but never in your dreams, honey,… never… never…." With an evil laugh, he let go of her - and moaning with pain and grief, Mary dashed forward………._

Ronon was deep asleep when all in a sudden a sharp cry shook him rudely out of it. "What the fuck…." Startled, he bounced off the matress, shook once his head to get fully awake, and glared with wide-open eyes into the darkness while his hand searched automatically for his gun - which of course was neatly parked on the coffee-table, god damned. Muttering a ripe curse or two, he was already on the go to grab it - yet went mute the second his gaze fell on Mary.

Just like all the other nights before, she got haunted by a nightmare again. A nightmare that seemed to scare the shit out of her – and tore his heart in thousand pieces, everytime he'd to watch it. She'd stopped screaming, but still, her entire body trembled and shook with fear while she flailed wildly with her arms, as if she had to defend herself. Raking one hand through his dread-locks, Ronon took a deep calming breath or two before he cautiously crept closer to her. "It's okay, baby. You're allright." He whispered soothingly, and reached slowly one hand out for a soft brush over her shoulder.

At his ginger touch, Mary shot straight up, not quite awake but jolted into a semiconscious panic. "Shshsh, it's okay, honey, you're safe. I'm here." Ronon murmured, and carefully, he touched her again. But she didn't seem to hear him. Her deep-blue eyes were wide, but out of focus, and not just from the lack of light in the apartment. She moaned as if in pain and then, she let out a long wail and flopped off the bed in a clumsy sprawl, her hands moving restlessly over the floor as if she desperately tried to grab something.

"Mary." The tone of his voice was as ragged and torn as his heart, but at least his sharp agonized call made her stop, although……….With a keening moan, Mary flung her hands around her head and slowly sank down. Huddled tight on folded knees, she leaned forward, rocking herself back and forth. "Come back," she whispered brokenly. "Please, Ronon….just….come back, don't leave me…."

Ronon approached her slowly, not wanting to upset her any further. With a quiet curse, he crouched down, and carefully put his hand on the trembling back of her. Fingers spanned wide, he stroked caressingly over her soft sweat-coated skin, again and again until he felt her slowly relaxing under his touch. "I'm here, honey," he said, his voice a soft rasp of velvet. "I'm right here with you, I never will leave you. Come on, sweetheart, I'll take you back to bed."

He gathered her up into his arms, cradled her close against him, and the second he did it, Mary clasped tightly her arms around his neck to hold on to him like a life raft. "Don't worry, baby. Nothing can happen to you, I'll watch over you," Ronon murmured softly, and brushed a soft kiss on the top of her head before he laid her carefully down on the matress.

The very moment, he eased himself next to her, Mary crept closer and clamped her arms and legs around him to huddle tight against him. "Yeah, that's right, come here honey and just snuggle tight against me." He whispered, pulling her even closer to him. Then he raised one hand and smoothed gently her tossled hair back so he could see her face. "You hear me, baby, right? You're awake now?" He asked, just to be sure and cast a checking glance at her.

Mary just nodded at his words while she buried her face in the hollow of his shoulder, and pressed her still trembling body tighter against his. "Good, that's good, honey," Ronon murmured, partly relieved that her mind had found its way back to reality. But as he heard the ripple of desperate sobs she let out, his heart broke again. "That's good, that's okay, baby. Go ahead and just let it all out, honey, " he mumbled, and had not a little trouble to force a steady, becalming note in his voice.

Yet he made it – somehow - while he wrapped his arms tightly around her and gratefully, Mary slid deeper into his safety embrace to literally cry her soul out. Ronon soothed her as best as he could just by holding her close to him while he stroked in a tender caress her back, her shoulders, combed gently through the long wild mass of her black hair - and all the time he spoke in a soft murmur to her.

He didn't know where the words came from – he sure as hell was more a fighter than a talker, and most of it made no sense, were just soothing noises, but that god damned didn't matter - not at all. The most important thing for now was that he managed it somehow to calm her down, and slowly but surely his tender efforts seemed to have the desired effect. It took quite a while, but finally Mary relaxed visibly under his touch and comfort, and as he noticed it, he heaved a quiet sigh of deep relief.

"Seems to me that you feel better now. Am I right, baby?" Ronon asked quietly while he still stroked soothingly over her back. After a slight cough or two, Mary slowly lifted her head and looked at him, with tear-stained eyes. "Yes, I do….I guess," she snuffled shortly while a ghost of a smile rushed over her face. "Thanks, honey, thanks a lot for just being here for me," she whispered, her voice as shaky as the rest of her while her hand ran restlessly over his broad tear-soaked chest.

"God, I've made you wet all over with my tears. I'm such a pansy…I'm so sorry that…that I cause….that you've such……" Ronon stopped her wild stuttering with a soft kiss on her trembling lips. "Don't feel sorry, honey. It's alright, it's okay as it is." He whispered, and with a tenderness, most people who only knew him as the rough warrior he was, would never had trust him to do so, he brushed with his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe her tears away.

"But I do think it might be time that you talk to me, honey, just tell me what's bothering you." Gently, he tipped her chin up so that she'd no other choice than to look straight into his face. "What do you say? You can trust me, baby because all what you'll tell me, will stay between you and me and the bedpost." A warm and gentle sheen gleam up in his eyes, as he spoke so, and Mary, watching him the whole time very intently, felt a tiny spark of courage rising up inside her.

_Damned, he was right. It was really high time that he finally knows the truth. He just deserves it, you owe him that, girl. _She thought, but her heart felt heavy at the same time. _What will be when he knows the whole truth? Would he still love her in the same way he do now? Maybe he'll despise her then, or even turn away from her?_ That's what she was the most afraid of, and that was the main reason why she hadn't said a word until now.

But it almost was as if he could read her mind, because the moment she'd those thoughts, he said something that let the tiny spark of courage inside her grow rank and turned it into a dashing one. "And don't worry, whatever it is you're going to tell me, it won't change a bit between us. I love you, Mary, I really do, from the bottom of my heart, and nothing what had happened in your past can change that, never ever, honey."

The sound of his voice was filled with raw honesty and the smile he gave her – that smile was so warm and loving and confident, that it went right into her heart to nestle deep in her soul. At once, Mary felt such a boost of strength rushing through her, she all but bounced up and sitting up straight, she looked down at him, her deep blue eyes gleaming with love and trust, as well as the smile she flashed at him.

"God damned, Ronon, that's so sweet of you, I think I've to cry again," she whispered deeply moved, and with a deep sigh and a last sniffle, she leant over him to smother his face with tiny kisses. "I love you my big bear, very very much…and you're right. It's time that I tell you something about me, because you deserve it. But…" She jumped off the bed to turn towards the bath. "….when I do that, I need some space around me because I can't tell it here - I just can't."

Standing in the middle of the room, she shrugged awkwardly her shoulders. "So if you want to hear the whole pity story, you've to come with me for a walk. I just smash some cold water in my face to clear up my mind and then we can go,… if you want too." Tilting her head, she cast a desperate gaze at him that told him she really needed it to get out of here.

Hell, whatever she wanted or needed to open herself to him, he was a hundred percent in it. And if it's fresh air she needed, she should get it. That was absolutely okay for him. "You do that honey, and we're out of here. Take your time." Ronon answered with a wink, and stood also up to grab a pair of boxers and a shirt. Flashing another smile at him, Mary whirled around, grasped in passing her sweat pants and tank-top from a chair, and dashed into the bathroom.

It didn't last no longer than three minutes, and she was already back and ready to go. Ronon looked at her as she left the bathroom. She'd combed her wonderful long hair and had tied it carelessly back with a bright red ribbon, so that the dark mass fell in a silken waterfall down her back almost till her waist. Her face was still a bit swollen from crying as well as her big eyes were still a bit reddened, but that didn't cut down the fine beauty of it, not a whit.

And the few beads of water glistening on her decollete and the swell of her full breasts, the deep neckline of her top revealed to him, let his fingers itch urgently to sweep them gently away. As he let his gaze slide down her body, in a slow and devouring kind, an impact of lust and desire hit him, so hard, that he shuddered with the force of it.

_God damned, a walk and fresh air wasn't the badest idea right now. Get a grip here, Ronon. She needs to talk, and all you can think at the moment is to make love to her, you're such a selfish bastard... _He muttered quietly to himself, cursing himself for it, but he couldn't help it. Just to watch the soft sway of her wonderful breasts, the tempting swing of her full round hips as she walked towards him, made his body hard and tensed in a second. He always felt that way, everytime he lay his eyes on her gorgeous body.

He'd often smirked secretly about Sheppard, had thought more than once that his best friend was kind of a bit obsessed, such a crazy love-fool sometimes, and it had amused him - but damned, since he was together with Mary, he understood him completely, because this wonderful craziness of love had him in the same tight stranglehold like his best buddy – and he surely enjoyed every single second of it.

_Nevertheless, you better control yourself here at the moment, you love-fool. _Ronon thought as he clenched his hands into tight fists, and coughed slightly to clear his dry throat. "So, where are we going to?" Hell, was that his voice, this croaky rasp that came out of his throat? Shifting his eyes, away from the dangerous sight of her voluptuous figur to the boringly calm view out the window, he coughed again.

Mary had watched him, the moment she'd left the bathroom, and a knowing smile played around her lips. She just loved that wild longing gaze of him, the raw hunger and the fierce passion that glittered in his eyes, everytime he looked at her – it made her feel so desirable and feminine – and somehow precious and worthwhile, because in all that, there was always deep and honest love intimitately involved, and that's what let her feel not only beautiful but also beloved and cherished.

"You look at me as if you wanna pounce on me any second, honey." Mary remarked with a small grin. A bit of her usual cheekiness reappeared, even though she was still quivering inside, and her grin widened into a perky one. In passing, she grabbed a thick cushion from the bed and tossed it with dash against him. He caught it and pressed it against his belly, crushed it with his hands while he cast an embarrassed glance at her. "Now you got me. Sorry, honey, but…" Ronon started an apology she simply cut off with a slow tender kiss.

"Don't, Ronon. Don't you ever apologize for looking at me like that, baby." Mary whispered, and snuggled closer against him, her arms clasping tight his neck. "I just love that wantonlook of you, very much. So you better save that very tempting offer of yours for later…." The natural deep smoky tone of her voice vibrated like a seductive melody all over his skin, and made his body zing even more. "….because when I'm finished with my confession…and you still want me …." The kiss she gave him right now, nearly swept him from his feet, and enticed her a soft laugh as she heard him gasping for air - although he was certainly not the only one who felt hot searing surges running through his body.

"Come on big man, let's get some fresh air before I am the one who changes his mind and pounce on you without a warning." Mary chuckled, and turned fast away from him, knowing that if she would stay just a second longer so close to him, she would do everything else but talking. Damned, Mary, just stuff your heat away for the moment and concentrate on the serious stuff here, will you?You wanna wipe the slate clean for once and all, than it has to be now or never. With that mental kick she gave herself, she grasped a warm blanket and rushed out of the flat, followed by a little puzzled looking Ronon.

"So, where do you want to go, or is that a secret?" He asked as they stepped into the lift. Mary pushed a button that brought them downwards. "Nope, no secret. You see, John Sheppard isn't the only one with a private spot here. I also have found one in the city." She answered, with a short blink while she waited that the door of the transporter went open. "Okay, now you've made me curious. Let me guess, it's a bit chilly out there, am I right?" Ronon smirked with a short side-glance at the cushion and blanket under his arm.

"Sometimes it can be, but nope, not tonight. It's still warm outside, no, this is just for a bit comfort, you know,….." Mary said amused, and thereby she quirked meaningful an eyebrow at him. "….because there isn't much until now, aside from a simple meager equipped shed, a lot of fresh air, sometimes a bit wind, and water of course. Hell, when I think of how John has outfitted that small remoted terrace of his by now….boy, add a small fridge to all that stuff like bench, table, chairs, oh and not to forget the comfortable matress and the pile of cushions and blankets…." Mary couldn't surpress a short giggle. "….damned, you can practically live there."

A warm smile rushed over his face at the blithe chuckle of hers. Aside from the fact that he loved to hear her laughing and joking, it also told him that she was obviously feeling real good at the moment, and that let him feel good too. He knew it would run hard on her soon enough once she started to talk, so he was relieved that for the moment she just felt alright. "Well, you aren't really up-to-date, baby, because he really has….." The heartly laugh that rolled so full and rich out of her throat all of a sudden, didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence.

"You're kidding me," Her eyes were sparkling, dancing with laughter as she shot a quick glance at him. "No, sorry, I take that back. I know John Sheppard long enough by now…. God, it's really the perfect love-nest he'd build there, isn't it?" She snickered, and had to laugh again. "You can bet on it, honey," Ronon chuckled and tightening his grip around her waist, he pulled her closer for a gentle squeeze and a soft kiss on the top of her head.

They were still amusing themselves when they turned around a corner – just to stand right in front of a small door. "That's it, we're landed, not as comfortable as the Sheppard-lodge, but we can work on it, if you like it here." Mary smirked and opened the door, but before she stepped through it, she turned to look straight up to him, with a pensive expression on her face because a sudden idea had rushed into her mind. It was something she'd wanted to ask him the whole evening since they'd returned, but had gone lost in the whole turmoil of the events.

"Oh, I've almost forgotten it. Ronon, you haven't said one word about Linnie and what really happened to her, I mean aside from the earth quake. Not one single word, and I'm wondering why. So what did happened on that crappy planet? And don't say nothing, because I know there's something more." Her question came so totally out of nowhere, it just caught him off guard, and thereby she regarded him with such an intensive and scrutinizing gaze, Ronon had trouble to not just blurt out with the truth, and it cost him a lot to keep his mouth shut.

Her eyebrow shot dangerously up as she still watched him, so intently he couldn't hold his gaze on her, and his eyes shift away. A quiet smile rushed over Marys face while she slowly stepped through the door. "You don't have to tell me, I already know. Your face speaks a very clear speech, honey…." She sighed deeply as she walked further outside. "…and from the scraps I've caught up in the infirmary I only have to put one and one together. It was that creepy Marten, am I right?"

Ronon swallowed hard as he followed her, and throwing the cushion and blanket on the ground, he stepped behind her and curled his arms around her waist, hauling her close against him. "Yep, he'd laid hand on her. I don't know every detail, but when John hadn't found her in time,….." He stopped, just couldn't finish the sentence because only the thought of what would have happened then, let him shudder deeply, just like Mary did at the moment.

She didn't say anything, but she closed her hands over his while she snuggled deeper into the warm shelter of his huge body, her head resting comfortable against his broad chest. Ronon tightened his embrace and for a while, they both just stood there in silence, staring out the sea which was surprisingly calm tonight until Mary broke the quiet.

"You know, this might sound funny, but…." She turned in his arms and tipped her head back to face him. "….the whole afternoon I'd a weird feeling, some kind of pressure in my belly….and now I know why. Damned, this bloody bastard….I hope he burns in hell…or even worse than that…" She sweared heavily, and let out a few more dark curses while she pulled out of his arms, in the need of some space for the incredible rage she felt ratcheting up inside her just by thinking of this cretin.

God, she wished she'd something she could smash in pieces. But there was nothing because her private spot was a simple pier, a lot smaller than the east pear which was nearby, and the only thing besides a lot of water around them was a solid unflashy shed that was built tight-fitting in the corner next to the entry. In the urge to keep her hands busy, Mary dashed along Ronon and opened the double-winged door of this simple shelter.

Still muttering and cursing, she went inside, flipped a switch and in the sheen of a small bulb she started to rummage noisely in a box standing there in a corner. First small cushions were flying through the air, one, two, followed by a thicker one and then, she yanked wildly a coiled matress out to toss it with such a furious dash on the floor, that it unrolled all by itselves.

When she'd shuffled the matress in the favored position - right in the middle of the floor, half in and half outside the shed - she smashed the cushions on it, flounced out of the shed to pick up the brought along pillow and blanket and storming back in, tossed them on the matress as well. "…men are pigs….shoot them all….or worse…such primitives….not worth a dime…damned bastards…it's always the same…darn jerks…baboons…always think women are fair game…assholes…."

His arms folded over his chest, Ronon had stood quiet on the spot the whole time while she whirled around like a dancing derwish, knowing that she needed to move or she would explode. Yet, as he heard her ranting and raving that way, the corners of his mouth started to twitch dangerously and when she smashed herself with another deep-dark curse on the now soft-cushioned matress, he had to bite hardly the inside of his cheek to not let out an amused laugh.

Damned, he knew this was dead-serious for her, but seeing her sitting there, her eyes blazing with wild rage while she blew impatiently a few tendrils out her face and thereby killed that poor innocent cushion in her lap with hard violent punches, again and again – she was so utterly sweet in her black mood he would love nothing better than to kiss and hug her – and more.

Still, knowing that this could be a bit of a dangerous endeavour for him, he decided to take it slow and easy. "So tell me, after you killed that cushion at least five times, is it safe for this particular pig here to join you, without getting damaged?" Ronon asked cautiously while he strolled over to her, slowly with small steps.

"Why not? Or have you turned into a coward the last minutes, huh?" Mary snarled and glared up to him, with such a sweet sulky look on her face, he grabbed his teeth harder in his cheek, but damned, a faint chortle escaped anyway. "Was that a chuckle?" Her deep-blue eyes turned into fierly sparkling sapphires as she focused her eyes on his face, nearly lanced him with her piercing gaze. She still was seething with rage inside, so god help him, if she spotted so much as a quiver on his face, he was somewhat of a dead man.

"Nope, it was just a hmm…" He tried manfully to disguise the laugh with a cough, but somehow that didn't work out very well, and before he even could blink the cushion hit his crotch with all force – and fucking shit, it hurt a lot because this darn thing was hard as stone after her brutal treatment. "Ouch! God damned, Mary, that hurts," Ronon scowled at her while he this time manfully tried not to wince visibly – of course that didn't worked out well either.

"At least I got you back to serious." Mary allowed herself a small smile at the sight of his screwed face. "Yeah, right. I hope you feel better now," he growled softly as he settled down aside her. Looking straight into his face, she flashed him a wistful smile. "Nope, not really. Sorry for the hard punch, I didn't want to hurt you, and of course you aren't one of the pigs, it's just….damned…" A deep sigh escaped her while she leant back against him. "…..I'm so furious about how some men think and act when it comes to women, as if we're just on this world for their amusement, use them and trash them away like scum…." Deep bitterness coloured her voice as she almost spat the words out.

Ronon curled his arms around her and lowered his head to brush a kiss on her cheek. "It's okay, honey, I can bear it, don't worry, and I know exactly what you mean. I've met a few of these bastards by myself several times, mostly right between their eyes." This remark of him enticed her an amused chuckle. "So if you still need a punching ball for your wrath, I'm willing to offer myself, just feel free to make full use of it."

Letting out a short laugh now, Mary snuggled tighter against him and then, took a deep breath. "No, you're safe now, honey. So what do you say about my private spot I've recently discovered and occupied right away?" She switched so fast the subject, it took him a second to react to it.

Slowly, his gaze swept through the sparse furnitured shed, noticing the small shelf, filled with a few towels and stuff like candles, a few cans of coke and some sealed boxes of cookies before he looked out the pier over the moving sea. "I like it, it's nice here, cozy and quiet." He answered, well-knowing that she was postponing the actual topic. But if she needed a bit time to sidle her way to it, he was willing to give her all the time she wanted.

"Yeah, it's cozy and quiet here, not like the east pier up there." She wagged her head in that direction. "That became such an overcrowded place lately, but here I'm all by myself – or together with Linnie. We chat and laugh and swim, we've always a lot of fun here. God, if something would happen to her or John, or to both, it would break my heart, you know. They're so close to me, I love them so much, and Linnie – she's like a sister for me, a lot more than my real sister ever had been for me." Mary whispered, with a strained voice.

"I know honey, I feel the same, they're our family, right?" Ronon said quietly while he held her tight against him. Mary nodded steadily, then took a deep breath or two and sat straight up, bracing herself for the painful truth she intended to tell him now. "Yes, they really are, and they're very precious to me. You see, my own family, we never were that close. I always was somehow….different to them." Mary said pensively and drew her knees up to lean her chin on it.

"I'm a californian girl, you know. Born and raised in Fallbrook, the Avocado Capital of the World," she announced with a wry smile. "And hey, seeing our yearly Avocado-Festival at least once in your life should be on top of every loyal Americans To-do-list, after that he'll die happily." Her voice dripped with sarcasm at her last words, but then she sighed deeply and shook her head. "No, that was mean and unfair, a real cheap shot, and I've to take that back. Actually it's nice there, cozy and familiar, settled in a lovely environment, the ocean is just a hop away, as is the marines-camp Pendleton," Mary mentioned casually, but couldn't surpress a small grin. Good thing that Ronon sat behind her, so he wasn't able to catch it.

"You see, a nice small town where you can live a peaceful quiet life – if you like peaceful and quiet. Well, me certainly not, at least not when I was young. The truth is, I hated it, back then I just hated it, this in my opinion boring average life, with my boring average family - father a down-to-earth accountant, mother the satisfied house-wife, and my younger sister, as down-home and straight-line as my parents, inside as well as outside. They all three were so darn earthbound, so totally satisfied with this kind of life,….unlike me, Mary Jones, the girl who'd always her head in the clouds, who always wanted more than this, who wished for herself a colourful vibrant life, far away from this petty bourgeois I'd grown up. God damned, I was so naive and foolish and stupid back then." Her voice sounded scornfully as she said it, and again she shook her head, this time in disbelief, as she recalled the past.

Ronon squeezed her gently. "Hey, we all make mistakes when we're young, and have dreams and hopes then. It's the privilege of the youth to make mistakes as well as to have the wish to be someone special. There's nothing wrong with it, so don't blame yourself for it." Mary took his hand and twined her fingers around his. "Thanks honey, I really love you for your sympathy, and I know you're absolutely right, but still…" She stopped with a deep sigh and paused for a moment, searching for the right beginning.

"Well, despite all my lofty fancy dreams, I was excellent in school and thanks to my father who was brillant in his job and had invest a good fond for his daughters education, I was able to study medicine in L.A, which by the way is a real exciting, but also a very expensive place to live. But the hell with it, I was more than determined to live, with parties and fun and all that stuff. So, to finance my expensive free-time, I started with modeling, and hey - I was not only good in it, I also got lucky, because I'd exactly the right look and curves, exactly what they wanted at that time."

Ronon pinched his eyebrows at her last words. "What do you mean, modeling?" He asked cautiously. Of course he knew what that was, but he also knew there was modeling and there was modeling, one with clothes and the other – well without. Mary laughed amused at his question. "Don't worry, I always was with clothes, well sparse clothes sometimes, but you'll find no nude-pictures of me, honey." She assured him, and laughed again as she heard his quiet sigh of relief.

Men are all the same, she thought, still amused, they're all somewhat of possessive. But at Ronon she'd no problem at all with that typical male attitude. Lovingly, she patted his hand before she continued. "Anyway, it was at one of this photo-sessions, at the end of my medicine-study, I was twenty-four back then, when I met Damon Snyder, a succesful business-man, also a good-looking one, about in the midst of his thirties, actually a bit old for me, but one of the charming nice kind – I thought."

Ronon felt the sudden tension that took possession of her body the moment she mentioned that name. "I guess, he wasn't charming and nice at all, am I right?" He dared to ask because she'd stopped talking for quite a while. Mary shook slowly her head, and swallowed hard several times. "No, but that I discovered much later. You know, I'm not in the least ashamed to admit that I'm a woman who enjoys sex, or a hot flirt, I like the tingling interaction between man and woman, and I was good in that kind of game…," a small grin spread over her face as she felt him tensing at her last words.

She tilted her head to look up to him. "Hey, I never said I was a saint, honey. I'd nearly the same credo like John before he met Linnie, take it easy and just have fun. A female Sheppard, so to speak," she snickered as she said it, and once more when she saw his face, and the wild rolling of his eyes. "Shocked now, baby?"

Ronon glanced down at her and shook slowly his head. "No…not really…well it's one thing to know you'd a past, and another to hear it in such clear words," he threw her a crooked grin. "And since I'm just a simple straight-thinking man, one of the old-fashioned kind, I would prefer to hear that I was and will be the only man in your life - which I know is an archaic wishful thinking, but hey…" He grimaced, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh yes, the old virgin-dream all men have," Mary chuckled amused and patted his chest. "You can establish a club with your buddy Sheppard, who, and I know that from Linnie, is as archaic thinking in that point as you are. But that's okay for us, we don't see it as a flaw, although it can be very stressy sometimes, no, we actually love you guys for that oldfashioned attitude of yours, among other things."

Ronon quirked his eyebrows and cast a suspicious glance at her. "I'm wondering what you all talk about us, you and Linnie, when we're not around." A mischivious smile appeared on her face. "Secretly women-talk, honey, and very confident. But if you tell me what you and John talk about us when we're not around…." She teased him, and seeing the uneasiness on his face, her grin broadened.

"Hey, that's different, and hell, we don't talk about our sex-lifes. Damned, men don't do that kind of talk like you women 're not that chatty, you know." He rejected with a shrug and thereby tried to keep his face sober. Mary just couldn't hold back a loud laugh, although she didn't really felt cheery at all at the moment.

"Right, I forgot that male communication is a bit different, more like: _Hey, buddy, you look like you'd a real hot night. – Hey, from the way you look, I could say the same, right?... _or something like that. Am I right?" She taunted and chuckled amused, even more when she saw at his face-expression that she'd hit the nail right on the head.

"Yeah, make fun of me, I don't mind." He grumbled, but very soft and gentle because he felt that she needed this kind of breaks to struggle herself to the painful parts of her story. "So you female Don Juan, why don't you tell me now, what went wrong with that guy you've mentioned?" Ronon asked, deciding that it couldn't harm to give her a little push.

Mary breathed a deep sigh or two and with an agitating movement, she teared the red ribbon out of her hair to twist it around her fingers. "You're right, honey, I'm stalling here. Well, as I said, I've taken what suited me, but not that you think that I've slept with every man I'd find appealing or even handy. I always was careful and selective, had to have some affection for a man, some understanding for him, before I took him to bed. And I always had a good radar to separate the good ones from the jerks. But in Damon Snyders case, my inner warn-system had failed terribly."

Her voice became quieter now, and a hint of fear and horror tinged in it. Gently, Ronon laid one hand on her shoulder to signal her his support, and Mary covered gratefully his hand with hers. "Damned, he really just had swept me off my feet, you know. Maybe it was because he was everything I wasn't. Sophisticated, brilliant, cultured." Ronon raised his hand in objection. "Hey, don't say that. You're a very smart educated woman with a sharp wit, and a darn good doctor too."

A tender smile flitted over her face as she turned his face to him. "Thanks honey, I love it when you say things like that," she kissed him softly and then sighed again deeply. "But back then, I didn't feel like any of those things when I was with him, you know. I surely didn't move in those high-powered glamorous circles as he did. So when he, a man of world, paid so much attention to me little country-girl, it made me feel….so important, so valuable, and as stupid as it sound, but back then I took it as some fabulous compliment. Like I said before, totally naïve and very stupid, that's what I was." And again, her voice was filled with bitterness as she spat the words out.

With a smooth motion, she stood up. She just couldn't sit still anymore, so she wandered slowly along the small pier. Ronon also rose and followed her. "Don't do that, don't be so hard to yourself, honey. Give yourself some credit here, will you?" He murmured roughly. It hurt him like hell to see that she ran herself down, and silently, he laid his arm around her shoulder and hugged her gently.

"You're right, but…..it still makes me mad when I think how I could ever fall for him, not noticing what a jerk he was in real. Another thing I've with Linnie in common. We both made the same huge blunder with our first choice of men – we both grabbed deep into the asshole-pot. We both got abused, one way or another, and we both just took it. And it didn't matter a whit that her guy hadn't abused her physically, because slaps and shoves are painful, but don't last – others do." She had to let out a little breath to ease the pressure in her chest.

"Because the emotional hits you cash, are far more worse. They work on your confidence, your self-esteem, make you feel smaller and smaller until you almost disappear. These soul-bruises, they don't heal easily, and some might never will, left scares behind and let you react total irrational sometimes, like Linnie did for example when she'd witnessed the wild flirting between Mara and John, something inside her had clicked then just like that……" Mary snapped with her fingers, her face blushed with anger.

"You know, she'd told me once that every time he'd betrayed her, and he'd done that a lot, she'd ask herself what's wrong with her, was convinced that it was her fault. That's so crazy and self-destructive and so wrong, but the truth is, you do really blame yourself first for his misbehaviour, you do really believe that it just had to be your mistake. Damn them! These bastards had exactly known that when you love someone, you're very exposed and vulnerable and your partner has a lot of power over you, and they sure as hell had exploited that ruthlessly."

Marys voice was shaking now, and her entire body with her. It was blind fury that made her tremble, that - and the memory of that ugly feeling of powerlessness that had let feel her so weak and small and minuscle back then, but she wouldn't cave in this time, no way. This time, she was determined to spill it all out, here and now – she just had to, for her own salvation, and for Ronon. Because she didn't want to gamble with that rare gift of true honest love she'd found here in Atlantis.

"You need a break, baby?" Ronon asked quietly, and brushed a tender kiss on her cheek. His hand was shaking too as he stroked softly down her totally tensed up back. He couldn't stand it, couldn't stand to see her standing there, trembling like a leaf, her face white as a sheet, and engulfed her in a loving protective hug.

For a moment, Mary leant into him, savoring the warmth and comfort his sheltering embrace spent her, but then she straightened herself and slowly pulled out of his arms. "No, it's alright. But let's go back and sit down again, okay?" She whispered, rubbing arms that were suddenly chilled, and without waiting for his answer turned around and placed herself on the edge of the matress, drawing her knees up again. There were bands around her chest, around her head, tightening, constringing her, and deliberately she inhaled deeply several times.

When Ronon joined her, she looked up to him. Her face was still pale and her eyes were glassy, but at least the strong pressure in her chest had eased off. "Sorry, but it's still a bit harder than I thought it would be." He said nothing, but grabbed the blanket and laid it around her shivering shoulders before he dropped down aside her, laying one arm loosely around her shoulder. He knew she needed some time to gather herself, so he looked up to the sky, watched intently the full moon and glittering stars while he waited patiently that she found the courage to speak on.

When she finally did, her eyes had a hard severe glance and her face was grim – so grim and set, like someone about to go to war. Her voice faltered a bit at the beginning, but became steadier with every word. "I married him, you know, after three months I married him. My parents had reservations, asked me to give it some time, my mother already promised me a bad ending – well, she never had had much confidence in me in her whole life – but I didn't listened. I was happy, I was convinced he was the right one. He'd worked very hard to make me fall in love with him, had turned his entire schedule and life for me, especially for me, and when he said to me that we were meant for each other, that we'd always be together and never apart, that he would never let me go, never ever again……God, it sounded so darn romantic, I simply was thrilled – not much later I was terrified to death when he said that."

Mary paused for a second, lost in memories, but then she gave herself a mental kick to continue. "He was good, he was darn good, you know. Telling me what to do, what to dress, how to behave, it was all so reasonable, because hey what do I know about his fancy world and he just wanted the best for me, right? It was all very subtle first, those digs, those demands. And whenever I pleased him, I was given a little treat, like a trained puppy. God, it still disgusts me how easily I was manipulated." She shook her head several times as if she could also shook off her bad feelings that way.

"Well, you were in love. People do a lot of things when they're in love, honey." Ronon said, in careful measured tones. It cost him a lot not to show even a spark of the rage which simmered inside him, with every word she said. "Well, I did love him – or at least the man I thought he was. And as I said, he was clever – and relentless. The first time, he hit me, it was a horrible shock for me, because neither of my parents ever had done that, they were strict but never have struck us. So, this was a new awful experience for me. I should have leave him then, but I was just married a few months and can you believe this, I really thought that I deserved it. It was because I ordered the false champagne. Well it was my fault after all, wasn't it?"

Again, she'd to pause because just the memory frightened her to death. Knowing that he wasn't able to controll his voice this time, Ronon kept quiet, but stroked soothingly over her back and through her hair while he held her in a tight and warm embrace. His gaze fixed out to the sea, he took a few deep controlling breaths. He just had to, because he knew that now she would come to the real nasty stuff, and he also knew that it would run fucking hard on him to keep his temper. So he braced himself as best as he could while Mary leant trustfully against him.

It took her a minute until she found the courage to speak further, and her voice was thick and strained as she did. "It got worse after that, bit by bit it got much worse. He'd a pervert fun to demonstrate his power over was his kind of satisfaction, that he was in control, always, that whenever I was misbehaving in his eyes that he'd all the power to punsih me for it. And believe me, he always found a reason for a bit punish – a wrong look, a false word, just the word no – it was enough for him to knock me down. He never hit me with the fist, you know, always with the flat hand, and somehow that was much more degrading." Mary shuddered a deep-drawn sigh of desperation, nervously fidgeting with her hair-band.

"Though he'd never raped me, you know, not once – but had given me a bit of a demonstration that he could if he wanted too - by beating me up, chaining me to the bed just to beat me more - and all the time he'd watched with malicious joy how terribly frightened I was only by his threats. I don't know from where I'd found the courage that day, but I did really went to the police then." A hard bitter laugh escaped her as she said it. "But I should have known it better, god damned because he'd influence, of course he had, a lot of it. Okay, I'd some bruises, but nothing lifethreatening, so hey what's the big deal, right? When he found out, he made it very clear that it would be better if I shouldn't have done that. And if I ever would do it again, if I ever would try to leave him again, he would kill me. Because I belong to him, for ever and always. That's what he told me while his hands were around my throat. And by God, I believed him…..."

Her voice trailed off and for a moment, there was complete silence, except for the sound of the waves clutching gently against the pier – and the dark dangerous growl that rumbled through Ronons chest. Outside he seemed calm and restrained, but inside he was fuming with rage, almost exploding with it just at the thought what this man had done to her. Everything inside him screamed for wrath, but he fought it back vigorously, just had too because she needed no racing bull at the moment, she needed a steady listener and though his heart was terribly aching in pain, he forced himself to encourage her to continue.

"So, how does this nightmare end for you? Could you escape somehow?" He dared to ask, with a voice, that so didn't sound like his own, so rough and shaky and wrought-up. Mary felt his surpressed rage, his grip that had tightened distinctly as he'd ask, and reached one arm behind to stroke lovingly over his face. "I'm sorry, this must be hard for you." Ronon took her hand and kissed tenderly the back of her hand. "Not as hard as it was for you, honey. At least I hope he's dead, because I swear I'll make a house call at him if he isn't."

A bland smile rushed over her face at his words. "I can assure you he's dead as a mutton, honey. Some evening, we were on the way home from some boring fancy party, he accused me of having an affair with one of the waiters. Damned, I hadn't seen that man ever before, but that doesn't matter. He started to beat me while we were driving with full speed on the highway, and I was so sick of it, of this whole miserable life – I just reached over and clutched the steering wheel and…….well, we'd a big crash and next thing I remember was that I woke up in hospital with a few slight bruises and a concussion, and the doctor squirmed to break the shocking news to me that my poor husband hadn't survived it because he'd forgotten to fasten his seat belt."

Mary couldn't help it and a short wild a bit of an insane laugh left her throat while she threw her arms in the air. "God, you don't know how tempted I was to just jump up for a wild dance of joy. Well, the tears that sprung into my eyes, they interpreted that as tears of sorrow, and tried to comfort me." She let out another wild laugh. "Hell, it was such a great feeling, not to live in fear, not to be afraid to make a mistake or say a wrong word, it felt like flying. But of course, that feeling didn't last for long." A deep shudder went through her as she relived it all, and she drew a deep breath, and then another one to steady herself again.

"It was just then that I realized how much he'd destroyed me, you know." Swiftly, she turned around, sitting on folded knees before him, and her eyes were wide-open as she looked at him, still mirroring the utter horror of her memories, but her voice was calm, almost flat. "We were a bit over a year married, but it took me almost three times as much to rebuild myself. Still, I made it, managed it somehow to feel and live normal again, although it was hard work. I still remember the very first thing I did after I left the hospital. You never would guess it."

A vacant smile played around her lips while she absently twisted a long hair-strand around her finger. "I cut my hair, just hacked the long waves off and wore it short as a boy, and you know why? Because he'd loved it, had loved my black long hair, had loved to grab his hands into it - to drag me by it, across the floor, down the stairs or using it to strangle me a bit with it. So I just snipped it off. And after that, I burned his clothes, all his stuff, every tiny bit that had belonged to him, I didn't throw it away, nope - I burned it, made a huge camp-fire in the back of his perfect-styled boring garden and danced around it like a wicked witch."

Ronon had watched her the whole time, and his heart clenched in pain. Streams of tears were running down her cheeks, but he doubted that she even was aware that she'd been crying for the last ten minutes. "Hey baby." Slowly, he reached out, closed one hand over hers and lifted the other to wipe the tears off her face. "I'm so sorry, Mary, I'm really so sorry …." He stopped, simply ran out off words. There were so much different emotions whirling inside him – a wild mix of grief and love and anger, a lot of it – he just felt helpless at the moment, totally disabled and adrift.

Mary smiled at him through her tears, swallowed hard past the aching in her throat. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. It's enough that you're here listening. Or better said, that you're still here. That means a lot to me, you know," she whispered huskily and twined her fingers with his. "Why should I not?" Totally baffled, Ronon glanced at her. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe I wasn't sure if you …well…will see me in a different way after you know the truth. Maybe I thought, you might despise me for all that,……" She said, her head bent down, and for the first time since she'd started telling her story, her stomach clutched.

For a second, Ronon was not only confused, he was appalled. Appalled - and also a bit hurt. He stared down at her bent-down head. "Now why in earth should I despise you? I love you, for fucking's sake." It just bursted out of him before he couldn't prevent it, but when he saw her jerking he cursed himself silently for being such a short-tempered idiot. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to shout at you, honey. It's just…you tell me one reason why in hell I should look or feel different about you than before because I can't come up with a single one." His voice was as gently and tender as he was as he bent forward to nuzzle the top of her head, stroking with his thumbs over the back of her hands.

Mary shrugged her shoulders again. "Maybe I thought you would be repelled when you know the truth because it's hard to understand…damned I still don't understand it all by myself,…. why I let me trap so easily, why I was so weak and so easy to catch back than…hell, it wasn't that I was longing for that kind of treatment or that I was some dum chick without any experience regarding men…I was educated, independent, had some loosely relationships before, and still….I ran with one eye open in my own misery, god damned." Rage coloured her voice as she excoriated herself so hard, rage and self-accusion.

Ronon took a deep long breath before he dared to open his mouth. "Honey, first of all, I never wanna hear you valuing yourself so low again, never ever, you hear me? You're everything but weak honey, believe me. You're a very strong woman, Mary, as well as Linnie is. You both managed it very well to digest the past bad experiences, to find back to yourselves and to come out of all this misery with a lot more strength than before. And I can't do anything else but to feel great admiration for a huge act like this, you know."

Her head still bent-down, Mary listened to him, and the quiet almost solemn tone in his voice as well as the meaning of his speech let her relax and resolved most of her doubts. But still, she hesitated to look at him, to look straight into his eyes, afraid of finding even a small hint of disproof in them. She hated herself for contesting his honesty, but she couldn't help it, although the whole misery with Damon was more than eight years agone, she still had a bit of a trouble to have full trust into a man's words.

Ronon looked down at her, noticed her quiet reseverations, and cursed once more the son of a bitch who'd done so much damage to the woman he loved so deeply. If it were possible to travel back in time, he would love to do that, just to tear that bastard apart, piece by small piece, and he sure as hell would enjoy every single moment of it.

God damned, now he knew how John must had felt back then when Caitlin had told him about her misery - and how he'd felt recently, at Martens attack. Furious, also somewhat of helpless, but mostly furious, a hell of a murderous rage that burned a hole through you, threatened you to eat you alive - if you let it runaway. Fuck, it wasn't a feeling he was very fond of, not at all.

He cursed wildly all bastards in the world and one in particular, but only in his mind, as he took again a few deep breaths, and exhaled slowly and deliberately to control his seething temper. He would deal later with his wrath, he might work that off by pounding the hell out of the sandbag in the gym – or at some marine who's crazy enough to offer himself for a bit sparring tomorrow. Bad luck for the guy, but fucking hell, someone had to suffer for all this crap.

With that cheery prospect in mind, he managed it to calm himself down. "Mary?" He tugged at her hands to get her attention. When she didn't react, he cautiously freed one hand out of her tight grip and gently tipped under her chin. "Look at me, Mary." But Mary refused to raise her head. "I said look at me, god damned, look and then tell me what you see. Come on, baby," He encouraged her, a gentle demand tinging his voice, and tipped at her chin again.

Her heart was pounding like mad as she lifted her head slowly, bit by bit, but finally she found the guts to look straight into his wonderful green eyes - just to discover nothing in them but genuine love and deep compassion. Letting out a strangled sob, she flung her arms around his neck and huddled tight against him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I've questioned you, please forgive me. But I love you so much, Ronon and I thought, well….oh I don't know what I've thought. I just was so frightened to tell you the truth, and now, now I'm more than glad I did." She murmured against his neck, and huddled even tighter against him, wanted, needed to feel him as close as possible.

Choked with emotion, Ronon wrapped her arms around her and held her close, rocked her gently in his arms. "It's okay, honey, I'm glad you told me, you know?" He mumbled as he buried his face into the black silken mass of her hair to give himself a moment. "Remember that I said before, that nothing what you tell me will change my love for you?" He whispered roughly. "Well, I've to admit that there is a bit of a change, honey."

Mary bridled at his remark and pulled out of his embrace to stare at him, her eyes running searchingly over his face. "Because after all that, I can't do nothing else than to love you even more, Mary. Thanks for telling me, for setting so much trust in me, honey." He mumbled, his voice thick with emotion, and framing her face with both hands, he lowered his head and kissed her – so gentle and tender Mary felt again tears welling up in her eyes while she indulged in his sweet tenderness.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when he released her. "Now you stop saying such sweet things to me, my big bear because I'm slowly running out of tears here." She whispered tenderly while that small smile turned into a bright beaming one and her watery eyes started to sparkle boisterously. And because she felt so light-hearted and happy all of a sudden, she felt the urgent need to do something totally crazy and foolish – she just had to or she would burst with all the joy inside her.

In a quick motion, she bounced up, grabbed thereby Ronons arm and urged him laughingly to follow her. Puzzled about her sudden outburst he rose and stared after her, but then his deep full laughter sounded over the whole pier and filled the air because Mary simply slipped out of her clothes just to jump with one loud plop into the cold sea.

"You are such a crazy woman, you know that, but hell, I love it and I love you. Make some room, honey I'm coming." Ronon shouted, already tearing off his shirt and boxers. The moment, he plunged in the water, he let out a loud scream. "Holy shit, is this darn fucking ice-cold or what? Baby, when we come outta here, you can call me Princess Ronon, you know?" Mary laughed heartly at his words and splashed some water in his face before she curled her arms around his neck. "Oh, we just huddle tight together then and we'll warm up in a second, I'm sure of it." She whispered sultry and underlined that promise with such a hot kiss that despite the icy cold of the water Ronons blood stirred up in no time.

But when he tried to get a hold of her, she submerged laughingly between his arms and dived down just to resurface behind him. "Catch me if you can," she taunted and Ronon tried his best to do exactly that, but Mary was darn good in playing the cat-and-mouse-game. She was slippery as an eel and managed it everytime to escape him. The air was filled with the noise of splashing water, mingled with her cheery screams and giggles and his deep heartly laughter.

Yet, they didn't hold out for long, barely ten minutes until either of them was shivering like a leaf because of the cold water, so they quickly climbed up a small ladder at the end of the pier, and ran quickly back into the shelter of the shed. Ronon grabbed two towels from the stack of the small shelf aside him and wrapped one around her while he used the other for himself. "God, that was fun. It was fucking cold, but I've enjoyed it very much." Mary said, her teeth shattering with every word. "And I won, you didn't beat me, I was a lot faster in the water than you, tee-hee," she teased him and thumbed perkily her nose at him while she toweled herself, rubbing the towel so hard and energetically over her skin that it took on a rosy flush.

Ronon only stood there, the towel dangled unused in his hand, staring at her as she rubbed the water of her body and out her hair. Jesus Christ, the way she stood there in the silver moonlight, with her porcellan-skin pink and damp and her hair dripping in wet ropes about her shoulders, she was so utterly beautiful, it simply robbed him off breath – and sent a rush of desire through him that made him shudder with pleasure.

"By the way, how's your leg? No complains with that darn shotwound you collected today?" Mary asked casually, raised her head, and bobbed as she saw him standing there so obviously complete stunned. Her face was blank for a moment, than it filled with humor. "Are you frozen to the spot, honey? Come on, the water wasn't that cold, was it?" Smilingly, she shook her head while she turned to grab her sweat pants. "Christ, you're one hell of a woman, Mary, you know that?" His voice was so serious, she glanced back, saw his face. His mouth was serious as well, and his eyes were dark and fixed on her. Her pulse scrambled, and her heart stuttered wildly.

"Um, you just said it…I mean….thanks…um….Ronon, what got you? You sure you alright?" She asked cautiously while her heartbeat turned into a wild drumbeat under his intensive gaze. Ronon tossed his towel aside, stepped to her, swept her into his arms. And laid his mouth on hers. Soft, lush, long and deep. As he drew back, her eyes were clouded in a deep blue smoke, and her legs felt like rubber. "Well." She still was sinking, drowning in that sensational kiss he'd given her. "That was somewhat of a kiss, honey. Where did you learn to kiss…."

Not letting her finish, he simply silenced her with another kiss, luxurious and tender - and made her tremble. Sure, she'd trembled against him before, yet this time, it was different, felt different. This time, it wasn't the power of crackle that normally snapped between them, no, this time it was a low humming, some kind of tingling sweetness, so steady and true, it just felt wonderful – and arousing at once.

"Ronon." His name was just a barely whispered sigh slipping through her lips as he lifted her with great care into his arms. "I love you, Mary, I love you with everything I have - and more. And that's what I'm gonna do now, make love with you, honey, right here and now." And saying this, he knew it would be different too this time, for both of them.

She pressed her lips to the side of his throat for tender nibbles and kisses, as he carried her inside the shed. It was almost like sliding into a dream, Mary thought, a wonderful gorgeous dream, filled with tender care and pure love and raw honesty, because nothing stood between them - not anymore. A soft sigh escaped her as he laid her down on the matress, with such exquisite gentleness, it almost made her wheep. She felt ….beloved…..treasured….. cherished …and accepted for exactly what she was and who she was, no more, no less.

The full moon threw his pale shine through the open doors of the shed, supported by the bright gleam of the stars sparkling around him, and created soft shadows on the skin of the two merging bodies. The sea with it's light waves sweeping gently against the pier added it's soothing sound to the tender music of the soft murmur and faint moaning and slight sighing the two lovers made, and even the wind held his rough breath under control, just paid his tribute in form of a faint warm breeze to complete the low sweet music of these perfect love-night.

Mary listened to this magical tune, and a tender smile played around her full lips. This surely will be a night they both will never forget. She thought before she just let herself fall completely in sweet surrender – for the very first time since they were together. As Ronon touched her face, with his fingertips, gentle, tender, a bare of a touch, then let his lips follow, in the same slow tender pace, she lifted her face, lifted her mouth to meet his – and everything around them seemed to disappear. Time spun out, lost importance in this wonderful and sumptuous mating of lips. Love and compassion shimmered through in every tender touch or kiss or brush, and above all that there was a deep honesty and confidence.

He pressed his mouth to the center of her palm, savoured the silk of her texture, kissed her fingers one by one, and as he brushed his lips over the inside of her wrist, he felt her blood beating there. A low sweet hum that turned slowly into a racing erotic throb, with every soft sweep of his hands or tender brush of his lips. And as he glanced down at her, her eyes weren't clouded anymore, but clear and bright, filled with deep love and fierly passion – and unconditional trust.

When he bent over her to not only caress her, but worshiping her body, a surge of love spilled over him and through him, overspilled him - and it still continued to rise inside him as if from a well that never ran dry. And she felt the same. Her heart ached, a lovely sweet ache she savoured to the fullest as they were lingering in their slow tender journey of love. There were no hast in his moves, nor in his butterfly kisses or his featherlight touches – it all was so soft and gentle and slow – almost lazy, it dazzled her, let her feel light and weightless, like flying, and with a gentle sob she opened to him, baring her heart as well as her body and her very soul to him, in complete abandon.

Her arms came up, her fingers skimming over his face, through his hair, along his throat, and down further, as gentle as his had been. Ronon groaned softly as she touched him, and the pleasant shiver that ran through his body, made every single cell inside him zing. When their lips met again, Mary poured all she had into the kiss, all the love and tenderness and trust she'd for him, and both were drowning, were floating as they lost themselves in each other, revelling in every thrill, in every soft and fluid ache they felt, each time their bodies met.

Magic – it was a wonderful kind of magic that flowed around them, between them – and inside of them. They touched as if it was the first time, as if there had no others been before or would be no others after. He tasted and she whispered. She stroked and he murmured. Sounds of pleasure twined together. When he skimmed his mouth over her shoulders, tracing the shape of it, the delicate taste of her intoxicated him, a flavor he craved as much as the next breath of air. And when his tongue slid over her and she shivered under him, he trembled with her.

A subtle moan of delight escaped her mouth as he found her full soft breasts, pleasuring them both with his lips and teeth and tongue, and her heart began to beat under his sweet-torterous caresses like the endless pulse of the sea surrounding them. And as that beat quickened, she rose beneath him with a single breathless gasp.

Ronon felt her tremble and vibrate against him while his own blood pounded in sharp, anvil strikes of need. He watched her face, watched the sensations rushing over it, relished in the sweet scent of her arousal, the lush glorious build of her body and the way her soft white skin flushed in the rising heat - and his own heat and desire went haywire. But still, he condemned himself to patience, not willing to miss a single moment of this indiscribably delicious love-play.

With the same lazy pace as before, he moved down her. A skim of fingers, a brush of lips, soft sweeps of his tongue or gentle bites of his teeth. Mary was melting, became fluid and liquid under him, and the warmth inside her simmered toward burning heat, the low breaths became hard gasps and the soft moans frantic pants and whimpers while the soft shivers turned into fierce frissons of pleasure.

Her hands groped, then fisted desperately into the cushions when he lifted her hips and closed his mouth over her soft bare mound, used his lips and tongue for soft kisses, tender pulls, hard licks or strong suckles. She was writhing and squirming under him now, as he pleasured her in this way – slow and tender, with a kind of ruthless patience, that all she could do was squirming and writhing helplessly under him as he shot her screaming to peak.

Her breath was sobbing now, her skin slick and damp as she revelled in that long wonderful glow of pleasure, her body flowing up to his while the rich sensations took her into another dimension. And when the unresented waves of pleasure slowly subsided, she shifted out of his hands and rose over him, slid down to him, her lips warm and tender.

Her hands skimmed over him, tough muscles hidden under smooth skin that quivered at her lazy strokes and soft brushes or feathered kisses. She felt him shuddering as she reached his groin, heard him groaning when she wrapped her lips around his hot pulsating shaft, and this time, she had him screaming her name. Gently, she caressed him, spent him pleasure, with the same ruthless patience and slow tenderness he'd done, made him suffer in sweet torment, and as she had him driven near the edge of sanity, had him deeply shuddering with pleasure, she moved to straddle him.

Clasping her hands with hers, she took him into her. Slowly and silkily, with urgency just a pulsebeat away, she lowered herself gingerly on the rigid silken length of him until he was completely buried deep inside her hot burning core, and both let out a deep full moan of pleasure as they merged together - heat into heat, need into need, strong and deep. He filled, she surrounded. She moved, and he moved with her, long, slow strokes that fed the soul.

Tangled in the raptures of love, Ronon looked up to her. The pale glance of moonlight danced over her skin, her hair, let her appear so wonderful unearthly, it bewitched him. Her eyes closed, her head tipped back, her body bowed, she rode him with such excruciating slowness, it was as well torture as it was pure bliss, and he swore he'd never seen her more beautiful than right now - so totally lost in herself and this magical moment of love. And when a shiver ran down her, it also ran into him, let him feel it, feel her, in every cell.

Letting out a choked sob, he came up to meet her, wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat, and Mary circled her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, molded into him in the urgent need to feel him as close as possible, to become one with him. And it was there, as they held onto each other, moving together in perfect harmony, that they let go of everything else and simply sank under the surface, and toward oblivion, together.

It was much later, when Mary, wrapped around him, slid slowly toward a deep peaceful sleep. Ronon watched her as he listened to the faint soothing sounds of the night, and a tender smile curled his sensual mouth. "Sleep well, honey, and no more nightmares tonight, okay?" He whispered gently and brushed a kiss on her hair before he buried his face into the soft silken mass.

"I don't think so, baby." She whispered back, and her voice sounded delicicously contented while she snuggled closer against him. "He'll never get a chance to bother me again, never ever, not after this……" With a deep sigh, she stopped, lost for words for a moment, and as she started to speak again, she was trembling, her body as well as her voice. "God, I love you, Ronon, I love you so much. Thanks, thanks for everything you gave me tonight."

Ronon tightened his arms around her for a gentle squeeze. "Don't, honey, don't thank me, because you gave me so much more tonight, I…I just…" This time he ran out of words, instead tipped gently her chin up for a fierce-tender kiss. "Damned, you know I'm not a poet when it comes to words, Mary, so ….I simply truly deeply love you, Mary, that's I know for sure, and I always will, as long as I'll breathe." He murmured, deeply moved, and his voice quivered a bit as he said it, and kissed her again, with all respect and love and honesty he felt for her. "And I hope you don't get me wrong when I say to you that we belong. You belong to me as I belong to you, Mary forever and always, you know."

For a moment, Mary kept quiet, just looked at him, with a smile on her face that told him she'd no problem at all to accept this lines from him. "No, I don't Ronon, don't worry," she whispered tenderly, and brushed a kiss on his lips. "And about being poetically, honey, your words are the best and sweetest thing I've ever heard, not to forget the way you've showed it to me this night. I love you for this honey, it's a thousand times better than any poem, believe me, so the hell with the poets, who needs them when I've you." With a soft laugh, she bent over him and gave him a noisy peck on his cheek before she rested her head back on his broad chest.

Ronon grinned broadly as he grasped the blanket to tuck them carefully in for the night, and as he did, she cuddled deeper into his arms, and thereby she had to smile again because of his last words. It maybe were almost the same words Damon had said to her once, but with a totally different meaning, because she knew for sure that this wonderful man who held her so tender and safe in his embrace, would never hurt or humiliate her nor try to destroy her, never ever in his whole life.

No, this man didn't want to control her, didn't need to control her because he loved her, not as a thing he owns and can make use of it at his own sweet will, but as the human being she was, with all her little flaws and kinks included. God damned, it was such a simple truth: Ronon really truly loved her, with all his heart and body and his very soul, but it was a wonderful mind-dazzling truth and it just made her delirious with joy.

And with this amazing feeling, she fell asleep, and as in her dream her old enemy reappeared to frighten and torture her again, she walked straight towards him this time - and with a bright, happy smile on her face she simply slipped through him, without any trouble at all. Hearing him howling in blind fury behind her, she stepped towards Ronon, who wrapped his arms around her, and as he engulfed her in a tight loving embrace, Mary felt safe and secure and beloved, and knew in that moment, that she was home, finally.

And this was not only the first night after a long time, that she slept deep and peaceful like a baby, it also was the last time ever that she saw her former husband with all his cruelty in one of her dreams – afterwards she never did again, not even once.

* * *

Still, there was at least one person in the Pegasus-galaxy, whose night was far away from quiet and peaceful. Whilst Princess Mara slept well-cushioned and comfortable in one of the guest-suites of Atlantis, her weasally backstabbing husband had a bit of a tough night – and thereby a hard time to defend himself - and to declare the miserably failed mission.

When the earth had started to jitter and rattle and Sheppard had dropped him like a rotten fruit so all of a sudden, Martens only thought back then was to get out of his murderous reach, as fast as possible. Thank God, thank the devil or whoever was responsible for this little disaster, but fact was that this darn earth-quake had saved his life- or better said that little quench of it that was still in him after the brutal treatment of this darn bastard.

And what a fortune that this bloody jerk had been so busy then with playing the rescue angel for this bitch of his, otherwise he wouldn't had lived a single second longer, that Marten knew with hundred percent dead certainty. So, despite the heave and fall of the earth, and despite that he barely could breathe, not to mention his heavily damaged and bleeding face, he'd managed it to crawl away from this cursed place, and after the quake had subsided, had also found the way to his jumper, somehow. It wasn't easy to fly that fucking thing with his heavy wounds, but he'd managed this too. He even had thought of cloaking the jumper before he'd escaped through the Stargate.

And now that he steered towards that little stinky nest called itself town, laying at the edge of this godforsaken desert, he felt a heavy weariness creeping up inside him – and fear. Damned, this will be everything else than a walk through the park. He thought, and shuddered visibly as he landed on a dusty stony place behind an old fenced grange.

And when he left the jumper and closed the hatch, his stomach was rebelling so heavily that he had to lean against the stone-wall of this run-down property. Fucking hell, in what kind of shitty mess have you get yourself in here, Marten? Your life wasn't that bad before, was it? Okay, your wife had all the power, but you had your fun, right? You'd a lot of free time for gambling, drinking, fucking around……with bitches who weren't that prissy like this darn Sheppard-slut… Just the memory of this total flop of his, including the proper knuckle sandwich afterwards he'd cashed from that extremely enraged and extremely violent husband of hers, Martens wrath went skyhigh again in no time.

Which wasn't the badest thing in his current situation because this overboiling rage made him forget that he was trembling with fear like an old doddery woman a second before, and cursing heavily, he bounced off the wall to walk right into the lion's den – though the knowledge that there were two lions instead of one waiting for him, it sent an icy shower down his spine and he felt a good deal of his anger dissolving into thin air right away.

But fact was that he'd no other place to go because his slut of a wife had as sure as hell already alarmed the guards to catch him the moment they got a glimpse on him – and that would mean he was dead the moment he sat a foot into her kingdom, that he knew with dead certainty too. Okay Marten, just go in and get it done. Maybe you can wheedle yourself out of this shitty situation if you're clever enough. He tried to encourage himself as he slowly shuffled towards the entry, a massive iron gate. After he'd knocked hard on it several times, someone peeked through a spyhole and then, he heard a loud and heavy cursing while the gate went open, just a tiny crack, so he could slip in.

"For God's sake, what took you so long? They're already in a very nasty mood because of your delay, you know that? Hey, and where are the others? And the precious booty you've promised us? God damned, I knew from the moment I saw you that you're a worthless piece of shit." The guard cursed violently while his scorning gaze slid over the pity appereance of the late visitor, and showed his deep contempt by placing a few well-aimed spits at Marten, each one a perfect hit.

As his opponent was a huge man with broad shoulders and a scarry mean face, Marten prudently kept quiet, though he was seething inside with fury about this in his eyes absolute impudent behaviour. Oh, shut up, you dumb unbreded bumpkin. He cursed, but only in his mind, but allowed himself a hefty snort and a cold haughty stare at the man before he wordlessly turned towards the building in the middle of this dirty dismaled grange. Bracing himself as good as he could, he crossed in a quick pace the short distance, without giving the rotten stable to his left, functioning as a pitty bivouac for the rough minions of his partners, a single glance.

As he approached the entry of the mainhouse, he paused again for a second to take a deep breath or two and then, after a short knock, he opened the door and stepped in. "About time, Marten, about time. We're waiting here for quite a while. At least I hope for your sake that you've good news for us." The icy piercing sound of the voice hit him with all force, and made him wince.

Hesitantly, he raised his head and glanced at the owner of it. Jovan Kolya, sitting upright in a huge chair near an open fire, stared ruthlessly at him, his eyes squinted into small slits, his lips pressed so tightly together that his mouth was just a thin line. Marten swallowed hard, and broke out in a cold sweat that ran down his face, stinging his eyes. He opened his mouth for an answer, but not a single tone left his constricted throat. "I ask you something, you bloody moron, and I demand an answer, now." Jovan said, in a measured quiet tone that frightened Marten more as if he'd shouted at him.

Wincing at every single word, he moved slowly closer. "Well, I'm sorry, but it didn't exactly went out the way we'd planned see, your men are…." Again, he'd to swallow hard before he could speak further. "….your men are dead, Jovan, all of them." As he simply blurted the truth out, the humpy man bounced cat-like out of his chair and with two quick strides, stood in front of the shivering Prince. "They are what?" Jovan Kolyas face went beet-red, and the deep scare that crossed his face, practically parted it in two halves, tickled nervously as his hand shot up to clasped hard Martens throat.

"I told you he's worthless, I knew from the first moment I saw him that he would screw this up. But did you listen to me, Jovan? No you did not." Another, a smooth almost soft voice came out of the second huge chair, standing at the fire. "Brother, although you're a few minutes older as me, it doesn't mean you're a whit wiser, right?" Slowly, Marek Kolya stood up and strolled over to his twin-brother.

Anyone who saw him for the very first time would say that he was a handsome man, with an angel's voice and and angel's face – until that one had catch a glimpse into his eyes, which were as dark as his soul – glittering in a hard keen glance, as cruel and pitiless as it's owner himself. "Shut the fuck up, Marek, and stop nagging, will you? God damned, you sound like an old shrewish hag." Jovan growled and cast a dark gloomy stare at his approaching brother to knock him down a peg, succesfully, before he turned his full attention back to the Prince who not only sweated like a pig by now, but also quaked in his boots.

"So, let me get this straight here, you son of a bitch. You really haven't thought that you can just walk in here, tell me all my men are killed and leave this place unharmed, do you?" As the tight grip around his throat got a bit tighter at Jovans speech, Marten tried to say something, but all he could do was to let out a strangled gasp.

In answer, his tormentor intensified his hard clutch and thereby, watched him like a hawk. Marten closed his eyes at the steely glance Jovan darted at him while he desperately struggled for breath. Though the next question scared him so much, he didn't care a damn wit for air anymore, instead, had to bring up all his left-over control to not wet his pants, here and now.

"So, I do hope you've at least good news about Sheppard and Dex. Come on, you little rat, spit it out. Did or did you not get a hold of them?" Jovan hissed between gritted teeth, and although he could read the answer for his question clearly written in Martens fearful face, he tightened again his chokehold, simply for his own amusement, before he sent him with a fast brutal push flying across the room. As Marten hit the floor, it was a hard and painful landing, and letting out a pitiful measly whining, he crumpled up into a small trembling bundle – and couldn't prevent to soil his pants after all.

"God damned, what a piteous coward," Jovan scoffed and with a noisy disgusted snort, he turned back to the fire, but not before he'd given him a good hard kick or two in the stomach. Marten groaned painfully with every rough boot-kick he cashed and crumpled up even more. "He's yours, Marek. Take him down to the cellar and play a bit with him until he tells you everything he knows."

At his brothers words, Mareks face lit up like a child's face at christmas eve. "The whole gamut, Jovan? Oh, say yes, please," he called out excited, and that malicious smile that played around his mouth and crept into his eyes, revealed his true nature, which was as far away from an angel as the devil was from receiving God's blessing for good deeds.

Jovan threw an amused glance at him, but then shook slowly his head. "Sorry brother, but as we still might need him…and his jumper….." He shrugged apologizing his shoulders. "……you just have to restrain yourself a bit here. Means, don't kill him, don't break any essential bones, and don't mush his brain. Geddit?"

Reluctantly, Marek nodded his agreement, and a deep frown settled on his face as he did, but only for a moment, then his evil grin was back, as fast as it was gone, and replaced the faint touch of chagrin. "Just as well. I think I'll have my fun after all." He sniggered, and cut a caper, just for the devilment. "Oh, I think I'll start with the lashes, or maybe the cane first….or the heated tongs…. Nah! Not the heated tongs first….that would spoil everything." He sniggered again and amused about himself, he shook his head as he stepped towards the shivering, whimpering bundle on the floor.

"You hear that Marten? It looks like it will be a good night after all, doesn't it, pal?" A mean sneer appeared on Mareks face as he looked down to Marten, who truly and sincerely wished in this moment that he would be long dead by now, graciously killed by Sheppards hands. But it wasn't the best time for devout wishes, at least not for Marten, because Marek simply grabbed him at the collar and lilting a cheerful song, dragged him along the hard wooden floor and down the stairs - and the tempo of his merry tune became jauntier with every single desperate plea and painful groan, the Prince let out as he bumped down the stony steps all the way down.

Cautiously, Jovan Kolya sat down again before the fire, propped his arms on the armrests and clasping tight his hands together, he allowed himself to lapse into deep brooding. _God damned, how in earth should he tell his eery client that he hasn't the requested goods he'd so full-flavored promised to deliver? _Abstractedly, he stared into the open fire and watched the flicker of the flames while he thoroughly studied this unexpected problem and thereby, totally ignored the agonizing screams coming up from the basement. _Jovan, this tough task will require all of your cleverness or you'll end up as one of his damn fucking laboratory rats, together with Marek._

An ice-cold chill of horror crept slowly up his spine just by thinking of their merciless employer, and he held his hands towards the open fire to snatch a bit warmth. There weren't much people who Jovan and Marek Kolya were afraid of, not after they were allowed to enjoy the very 'loving and caring' education by their father Acastus Kolya, once he'd discovered that he'd two sons. But this man - was he a man anyway? – he surely was one of the few people Jovan thought it couldn't harm to at least treat him with healthy respect, and thereby always keep a sharp eye on him.

Jovan breathed a deep sigh and drummed restlessly with his fingers on the armrests as he once more cursed the day they got caught in the clutches of this creep. It had been one of those days where simply everything went wrong. _Like today. _He thought and allowed himself a thin smile, but just for a second before he started brooding again.

Well, the fabulous perfect plan they'd had back then - taking over the Genii by simply eliminating Ladon Radim - had miserably failed because their darn space-ship had a malfunction, and with pain and misery they'd managed it to land on some planet – unkown but not unoccupied because he had been there, still lived there, together with his horrifying minions. For quite a while, it had looked real, real bad for them, until they'd discovered that they'd common enemies. What a funny coincidence.

And so they'd made a kind of horse-trading with him – their lifes in exchange for Sheppard and Dex – alive and in one piece. That had been his condition, and he'd made them very clear that this was a very important condition. For the rest, well, he'd given them plenty of time, in this matter he was surprisingly patient, yet had insisted on one meeting per month. _Not the badest way to shuffle out of a life-threatening situation. _Jovan thought amused just to sat straight up in a flash to let out a harsh laugh while he rubbed self-contented his hands.

_That's the solution, god damned. You just play on time, and who knows, after Martens confession you might can offer him a lot more, for a decent price of course. Hell Jovan, you're a smart guy after all, aren't you?_ A malicious smile rushed over his face as he listened into the suddenly so peaceful quiet. With a very satisfied sigh, he heaved himself out of the chair and sauntered slowly towards the cellar, curious what kind of informations his beloved twin-brother had tickled out of this poor excuse of a man by now – and he was more than dead-certain that he could expect quite a lot of them.


End file.
